La douleur et le sang : Partie 1, L'émeraude et l'obsidienne
by EndolorisSectumsempra
Summary: 1993. Aujourd'hui est le jour de la rentrée. Après avoir vécu douze ans dans le remords et le malheur, Severus apprend que Lily est toujours en vie. Elle sort d'un mystérieux coma, ainsi que Potter. Severus fera tout pour la protéger, même si c'est la guerre datant de la création même du monde qui se déroule. Quelque chose de bien pire que la torture et la mort se prépare.
1. Prologue

******Alors, étant partie sur de très, très mauvaises bases avec cette HeadCanon, j'ai décidé de la recommencer à zéro. Elle est désormais bien plus propre, soignée et mieux écrite que la première version, à mon avis. Elle sera en quatre parties : « L'émeraude et l'obsidienne », « La guerre deséléments », « La marche des damnés », et « Le Gardien de l'Au-Delà ». Genres : Angst, romance, adventure, drama, horror, tragédie, darkfic, deathfic, vampirique.**

******DISCLAIMERS :**

******Tous les personnages appartiennent à la merveilleuse Joanne Rowling, sauf : Stygia, Tête-de-Bouc, Voodombra, Eau, Terre, Air, Feu, Ténèbres, Pandalemon Nyphresius, Kelp, Lévian, Vales Vulnero, Caedis Negas, Terres Vincis... et pleins d'autres qui viendront. De même pour les créatures, à part : les Démnod, les Wistrik, et les les Parmanciens, ainsi que d'autres qui viendront par la suite. ALORS PAS TOUCHE. Merci.**

******Il y aura également trois « devil » (quand on change un personnage en un personnage méchant), que je ne dévoilerais pas. Alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! sachez également qu'une petite review, bonne ou mauvaise, fait toujours plaisir pour récompenser le travail dur et acharné d'un auteur...**

* * *

La pénombre. Les ténèbres. C'était là qu'était assis un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux noirs et gras, au long nez crochu, aux yeux d'un noir d'encre, et à l'air torturé. Les sourcils froncés, Severus Snape regardait le feu crépiter dans une cheminée remplie de cendres. La respiration saccadée, les membres tremblants, il semblait que ses nerfs allaient lâcher à tout moment.

Il était seul. Seul dans les ténèbres avec sa souffrance. Seul avec un disque de musique qui tournait sans arrêt.

_You're alone,_  
_You're alone in the dark_  
_No one go to save you,_  
_All people hate you,_  
_You are dead,_  
_She's dead_  
_And you're alone in the dark_  
_Die._

Severus n'en pouvait plus. Il sortit sa baguette de bois noir de la poche de sa redingote, et fit exploser le disque.

Un éclair blanchâtre zébra le ciel, illuminant en l'espace de quelques secondes la vaste pièce remplie de livres et de liasses de parchemins. Un oiseau de la taille d'un cygne vola jusque devant le jeune homme aux traits crispés, et illumina à son tour la pièce en faisant flamber son corps d'une gigantesque flamme orange et rouge. Fumseck le phénix venait apporter un message de Dumbledore. Un message qui disait « J'arrive ». Le vieux directeur de la prestigieuse école de magie de Poudlard avait demandé à Severus de rester dans son bureau, en attendant son retour.

Dans le cœur du jeune homme, il restait encore une minuscule parcelle d'espoir. Une parcelle d'espoir pour la survie de la femme qu'il chérissait tant, sans encore avoir pu le lui dire. Voldemort était à Godric's Hollow. Il était dans ce vieux village bâti au nom même de Godric Gryffondor, et ce, dans le seul but de tuer les époux Potter et leur fils unique, Harry. Pendant des semaines durant, Severus avait supplié Dumbledore de les mettre tous les trois à l'abri. Mais le Gardien du Secret les avait trahis.

Le jeune professeur de potions n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet. Après toutes ces années d'amour, après toutes ces semaines qu'il risquait sa vie pour protéger celle qu'il aimait, voilà qu'elle risquait de mourir à chaque heure. Chaque minute. Chaque seconde.

Plusieurs minutes après le message du phénix, la large porte d'entrée du bureau d' Albus Dumbledore s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant entrer un homme mince de grande taille, un haut chapeau violet sur la tête, une robe de sorcier assortie traînant derrière lui.

Severus se leva immédiatement, et se retourna vivement vers le vieil homme qui venait d'arriver.

–Albus ! Comment va-t-elle ? Dîtes-moi qu'elle est toujours en vie, je vous en supplie !

Dans sa voix, malgré son ton froid, on sentait qu'il subissait les pires tourments, le supplice. Albus leva la main en lui demandant silencieusement de garder son calme. Lui, le gardait le mieux possible.

–Calmez-vous, Severus. J'ai contacté James, et il dit que tout va bien. Et il fait confiance, et Lily aussi, en leur Gardien du Secret.

–Mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres a bien réussi à détruire le sortilège de Fidélitas, à l'aide de la trahison de leur Gardien ! s'emporta Severus.

–Alors nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre. Attendre et voir, continua le sage directeur d'une voix calme.

–Non, Dumbledore ! Ils sont tous en danger, surtout Lily, ils peuvent mourir n'importe quand, et vous voulez que je garde mon calme ?

Severus soupira, et se rassit, la tête entre les mains. Dumbledore ralluma la lumière, et s'avança vers le jeune homme. Il posa une main sur son épaule, et lui proposa un fondant au chaudron, qu'il refusa. Cela ne l'étonnait pas. Absolument pas.

Les minutes défilèrent, et chaque minute fut un coup de couteau en plein cœur pour le jeune professeur. Minuit sonna. Un ancien directeur de Poudlard reprit place dans son tableau, et s'adressa de sa voix longue au directeur.

– Professeur Dumbledore ! C'est... c'est...

Le mort du tableau ne trouvait pas de mot pour décrire ce dont il avait été témoin. Albus jeta sur lui ses yeux bleus perçants, et demanda d'une voix inquiète :

–Que se passe-t-il, Everard ?

Le cœur de Severus battit plus fort que jamais. Everard venait-il annoncer la mort des trois Potter ?

Peut-être pas, mais il se préparait déjà au pire.

–Je ne sais pas, justement professeur ! continua-t-il d'une voix pressée, exténuée. J'ai... j'ai vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres entrer dans la maison des Potter ! Et puis, j'ai vu le jeune James tenter de se battre avec lui, mais il s'est... écroulé..., dit-il d'une voix brisée. Il est monté à l'étage, j'ai vu Lily le supplier de la prendre elle à la place de son fils, mais il a refusé. Alors elle a...

–Qu'a-t-elle fait ?! demanda Severus, ne parvenant plus à se contrôler.

–...Elle a sauté par la fenêtre, son fils dans les bras..., acheva-t-il.

Severus se mit à s'arracher les cheveux, la douleur commençant à l'envahir.

–Mais elle avait sa baguette ! acheva le tableau.

Une lueur d'espoir se ralluma dans le cœur battu de Severus, tandis qu'Albus continuait d'écouter silencieusement et attentivement le récit précipité d'Everard.

–Et ensuite ?! Demanda Severus à nouveau.

–Elle a survécu. Et elle s'est sauvée vers la forêt, la forêt qu'il y avait derrière leur demeure à Godric's Hollow. Mais elle était poursuivie. Par le Seigneur des Ténèbres je crois. Ou peut-être pas. Je crois que c'était plutôt un monstre... mais je ne sais pas, ils étaient beaucoup trop loin pour...

Avant même qu'il ne puisse finir de parler, Severus se leva d'un coup. C'en était trop. Il fallait qu'il aille à Godric's Hollow.

En courant, il se dirigea vers la large porte, bien que le directeur ait tenté de le ralentir. Mais il était trop tard, Severus avait déjà dépassé la gargouille de pierre qui gardait le bureau du directeur, et prit le passage secret qui menait directement au hall de l'école. Il fallait qu'il s'y rende le plus vite possible, le cœur rempli de divers et insupportables sentiments, et ce, advienne que pourra.

L'extérieur de Poudlard était vide, et il était seul. Tous les élèves et professeurs se trouvaient dans la Grande Salle, à fêter Halloween. Ce qui lui facilita la tâche.

Il traversa les grilles métalliques, gardées par deux sangliers ailés de pierre, et à peine les eût-il franchies, à peine que la pluie ait commencé à s'abattre sur lui, qu'il transplana.

Après avoir été emporté dans un tourbillon de ténèbres d'encre, le jeune homme atterrit devant une grande maison. L'étage était en ruine, et il ne restait plus qu'un seul mur, qui menaçait de s'effondre à tout moment. La demeure ne dégageait aucune vie. Elle ne dégageait que... la mort. Severus, encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure, marcha à pas lents jusqu'à la porte défoncée.

Il marchait à pas lents. Très lents. Plus le temps passait, plus son cœur s'arrêtait de battre. À ses pieds, il manqua de trébucher sur le cadavre de James Potter, son pire ennemi. Celui-ci était vêtu d'un pyjama bleu tâché de sang, tout comme ses joues. Ses lunettes étaient brisées, et de travers. Sans prendre le temps de se délecter du spectacle, comme il en avait toujours rêvé, Severus gravit les marches d'escalier menant à l'étage. Sa cage thoracique menaçait d'exploser.

Des débris, des morceaux de bois ou de mur jonchaient le sol sous ses pas. Avec surprise, il vit qu'une lumière était toujours allumée. Celle de la chambre d'enfant. Il y entra d'un pas lent et feutré. Ses jambes étaient lourdes.

Ce qu'il vit lui fit rater plusieurs battements de cœur, et le sol se déroba sous ses pas. Le cadavre de Lily Evans reposait, gisait, là, sur le sol. À côté d'elle pleurait un bébé, le front sanguinolent, qui avait dû tomber par terre vu sa position.

Severus se jeta aux pieds du cadavre de sa bien-aimée, et la prit par le cou, avant d'y enfouir sa tête en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Il serrait son corps glacé et figé contre lui, avant d'embrasser son front, hurlant de douleur, jusqu'à embrasser ses lèvres, couvertes de sang frais, comme tout son beau visage pâle. Il embrassa ses lèvres, et ses paupières, fermées à tout jamais.

–Oh Lily... pardonne-moi... je t'aime...

Je t'aime. Ces trois mots si difficiles à prononcer. Et qu'il aurait dû lui dire chaque minute de sa vie depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Mais à quoi bon le dire à une morte ? Jamais Lily ne lui répondrait.

Le petit Harry au front blessé fut prit dans les bras forts mais impuissants de Severus, brisé. Il n'allait pas le laisser là, lui, le seul survivant.

Il continua d'étreindre le corps de Lily, toujours hurlant de douleur.

–Attention Severus ! cria Everard.

Mais Severus n'eut que le temps de protéger le cadavre de sa bien-aimée et de son fils de son propre corps, que le mur qui tremblait tant depuis tout à l'heure s'effondra, les débris de rocs s'écrasant sur Severus, qui succomba, à son tour, dans les abysses des ténèbres, des larmes roulant sur ses joues creuses.


	2. Retrouvailles inattendues

Dans l'ombre d'une étroite pièce aux meubles branlants, aux épais ouvrages aux reliures de cuir reposant sur les étagères de plusieurs bibliothèques, aux rideaux tirés sur les fenêtres, recouvrant le salon d'une épaisse ombre noire ; un homme au teint blafard, aux cheveux noirs et gras encadrant tels deux rideaux lourds et sombres son visage pâle et creux, lisait un journal où les personnes photographiées bougeaient, souriaient, et où le titre inscrivait dans une grande et large écriture noire : " La Gazette du Sorcier ". L'édition datait déjà de plusieurs jours. L'homme avait les traits froids, une expression de dureté sur le visage. Cet homme était connu sous le nom de Severus Snape. Severus n'arborait aucun sourire sur son visage de marbre blanc. Il n'arborait aucune expression d'ailleurs. Et pourtant, il souffrait. Son cœur hurlait de douleur. Mais depuis longtemps déjà, il avait appris à ne pas montrer ses sentiments. À les garder refoulés dans son être.

Dans le petit salon de la vieille bâtisse de Spinner's End, deux lourdes valises étaient posées à côté d'un vieux fauteuil rouge abîmé. Deux valises dont une contenant plusieurs vêtements uniquement noirs, et exclusivement des redingotes et des capes lourdes, ainsi que des chemises de nuit de la même couleur que le reste. L'autre contenait des liasses de parchemins, des plumes de corbeau, et plusieurs fioles de tailles et de matériaux divers, ainsi que quelques boîtes renfermant des dizaines d'ingrédients servant à la préparation de potions. Tout était prêt pour prendre le train en direction de l'Écosse dès la fin de la matinée. Celle-ci d'ailleurs arriverait dans deux heures, selon l'horloge de grand-mère posée dans un angle de mur, au balancier qui sonnait neuf heures moins dix.

Severus prit l'anse d'une tasse de porcelaine posée sur la table basse instable entre ses doigts longs et fins, et but le thé chaud qu'il contenait, le liquide tiède brûlant sa gorge. Severus finit son journal, mais au lieu de le poser sur la table, il fixa la une, qui indiquait dans une large écriture :

_« ÉVASION À AZKABAN, SIRIUS BLACK LE DANGEREUX CRIMINEL S'EST ÉVADÉ »_

Accompagnant les gros titres, la photo d'un homme au visage creux et pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs et emmêlés, et aux yeux remplis d'une expression de folie, prenait une bonne partie de la première page de la Gazette. Severus le fixait d'un regard froid, haineux, une expression de dégoût sur le visage. Lorsque son regard dégoûté quitta la photographie de Sirius Black, ce ne fut que pour qu'il soit redirigé vers une autre : sur le plateau de bois rouge de la cheminée froide était posée la photographie d'une jeune femme de grande beauté aux longs cheveux roux et aux yeux verts en amande, riant, âgée d'à peine quinze ans. Douze ans. Ou plutôt, onze ans et dix mois. Oui. Cela faisait onze ans et dix mois que Black avait vendu James Potter et Lily Evans ainsi que leur fils de un an à Lord Voldemort, les condamnant à la mort. À cause de ce traître, Severus avait perdu la femme qu'il chérissait le plus en ce monde : Lily Evans. Rien qu'à savoir que l'homme qui l'avait trahie en liberté, lui donnait une irrésistible pulsion de sanglante vengeance. Et rien qu'à voir le doux sourire de sa Lily, ce sourire sans qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était condamnée à mourir, lui déchirait le cœur. Même si il était seul dans cette vieille bâtisse qu'il haïssait tant, il ne se permettait pas de pleurer. Quelqu'un qui montrait ses sentiments, pour lui, était faible. Et il n'était pas faible.

Le temps passa, et il fut bientôt dix heures et demi. Une demie-heure, c'était suffisant pour prendre le Magicobus jusqu'à Londres, et pouvoir arriver sans problèmes à la gare de King's Cross, sans avoir à tomber dans l'habituelle foule de gens qui accouraient jusqu'à la voie 9¾.

Severus prit ses deux valises, et sortit de chez lui, fermant la porte à clef. Au-dehors, dans la sinistre rue au vieux pavé crasseux, il pleuvait à fortes gouttes, recouvrant entièrement le sol d'eau. Les rares personnes qui sortaient étaient vêtues d'imperméables, mais Severus, lui, avait son habituelle lourde cape noire accrochée autour du cou, de l'eau ruisselant sur son visage pâle, tel des ruisseaux de larmes. Le professeur leva le bras, et quelques secondes plus tard, un bus pourpre à plusieurs étages apparut dans une pétarade. Un bus que personne à part le sorcier ne remarqua. Un jeune en sortit, le pas lourd. Il devait à peine avoir vingt ans, au vu du nombre de boutons qui parsemaient son front, la fine barbe qui recouvrait ses joues, ses cheveux gras qu'il avait attaché en catogan sur sa nuque, et ses vêtements violet foncé amples. Sans regarder plus que ça l'homme en noir, il sortit un billet jaunâtre de sa poche, qu'il commença à lire.

–Bienvenue à bord du Magicobus, transport d'ur...

–C'est bon, je sais qui vous êtes, et ce qu'est un Magicobus ! le coupa-t-il froidement.

Stan Rocade resta atterré, et n'eut pas besoin d'autres explications pour comprendre que Severus n'avait nul besoin qu'on l'aide à monter ses bagages. Avant de monter, il paya ses onze mornilles au contrôleur. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le chauffeur, Ernie Danlmur, le chauffeur, un vieillard qui portait de larges lunettes sur son nez qui grossissaient largement ses yeux bruns, à la peau rose pâle et parcourue de rides, et aux cheveux blancs, courts et broussailleux, se retourner dans son sommeil avant de se faire réveiller par Rocade d'un signal : " On peut y'aller Ern' !". L'allée du bus était sombre, obscure, à cause de la pluie qui battait rageusement dans Spinner's End, le soleil caché derrière d'épais nuages noirs. Severus s'assit sur un siège ébranlé, qui ne tenait quasiment pas au sol. Puis, dans un nouveau coup de tonnerre de la part du moteur, le Magicobus fila à toute allure, manquant à plusieurs reprises de rentrer dans une voiture, ou dans une personne, qu'il évitait toujours. Le professeur dut se raccrocher à son siège, se tenant à une barre de fer froid, plaquant ses valises au sol à l'aide d'un sort, pour ne pas bouger. Ceux que certains ne firent pas, car il vit un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années se prendre la vitre qui était en face de lui en pleine figure, lors d'un arrêt brusque.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, après être passé à travers de nombreuses contrées et villes, bien plus ensoleillées que la demeure de Severus, le Magicobus s'arrêta brusquement, et ce, devant l'entrée de la grande gare de King's Cross. Les Moldus, aussi aveugles soient-ils, n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence du bus, qui pourtant, s'était garé juste devant eux.

Sans même un au revoir, ni un merci, le Serpentard sortit du bus, ses deux valises en main, comme si il descendait d'une simple voiture.

À l'inverse du nord de l'Angleterre, à Londres, il faisait chaud en cette douce matinée de début septembre. Le soleil brillait, les nuages étaient clairs et pâles, mais le ciel se teintait de orange. En somme, l'air dégageait une douce odeur de début d'automne. Mais Severus n'était pas là pour admirer le paysage. Il avait bien plus important à faire, à commencer par aller à la voie 9¾, en se frayant un chemin parmi la foule de Moldus et de sorciers.

En haut d'un mur à la gare, était accrochée une horloge de forme ronde, dont la petite aiguille pointait sur le dix, et la grande sur le onze, annonçant onze heures moins cinq. Le train des professeurs allait partir dans cinq minutes. Le pas pressé, Severus se dirigea vers les panneaux des voies 9 et 10, les regards des Moldus s'arrêtant sur lui, sur sa cape et sa redingote noires, se demandant comment pouvait-on être vêtu d'un pareil accoutrement.

Severus n'eut pas besoin de vérifier si les Moldus regardaient vers lui lorsqu'il arriva près de la barrière. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à regarder les horaires de voyage, et à attendre leur prochain train. Pourtant, lorsque le professeur fonça dans le mur entre les écriteaux indiquant les voies 9 et 10, il eut le temps d'entendre des enfants, dirent à leurs parents :

–T'as vu ça Maman ? Le monsieur il a courut dans le mur, et il a disparu, comme par magie !

–Voyons mon chéri, la magie, ça n'existe pas ! répondaient leurs parents.  
_  
__Ces Moldus, toujours aussi idiots. Voilà que ce sont les enfants les plus lucides_ _!_ pensait Severus avec ironie.

La voie 9¾ apparut sous ses yeux, dans des panaches de fumée grise. Au lieu de la locomotive rouge écarlate, indiquant « Poudlard Express », qu'il avait pris une vingtaine d'années auparavant, excité à l'idée d'aller à Poudlard, et encore mieux, accompagné de Lily ; il y avait une autre locomotive, d'un noir d'encre accompagné d'un vert éclatant, appelée « Professeur Express ». Il n'y avait pour l'instant aucun élève, ou très peu, mais uniquement ceux qui étaient très en avance.

Severus monta dans le train, ses deux valises toujours chacune dans une main. Il avançait d'un pas rageur, fumant, en pensant que c'était la rentrée. Et également une nouvelle année sans ce maudit poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! D'ailleurs confié cette fois-ci au pire des candidats possible – pire qu'à un serviteur de Voldemort comme Quirrell, ou à un homme à l'incapacité chronique de ce narcissique de Lockhart– : Remus Lupin. Aux yeux du professeur Snape, il ne pouvait pas y avoir mieux. Un loup-garou qu'il haïssait, qui avait failli le tuer, et qui avait été un des meilleurs amis de Potter. Décidément, avec Lupin nommé professeur à Poudlard, et l'évasion de Sirius Black, cette année promettait !

Severus prit place dans un wagon vide de toute présence, et posa ses deux uniques valises sur la soute à bagages. L'intérieur était peint d'un vert-bleu calme et doux, et les fenêtres donnaient encore sur les murs noirs de la gare. Il prit place au creux d'un siège de cuir noir. Le sifflet du train se fit entendre, et le train partit. Un petit hibou aux plumes d'or et aux yeux d'ambre orangée se déposa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, un journal de papier gris enroulé entre ses serres, une petite bourse autour du cou. Le Gazette du matin. Severus sortit quelques Noises de sa propre bourse, et les glissa dans celle du hibou. Déroulant les fines pages de la Gazette, il lut les gros titres du jour :

« BLACK TOUJOURS INTROUVABLE »

Sirius Black, qui peut prétendre au titre de plus infâme criminel jamais détenu à laforteresse d'Azkaban, échappe toujours aux recherches, nous confirme aujourd'hui leministère de la Magie.  
« Nous faisons notre possible pour capturer Black, nous a déclaré ce matinCornélius Fudge, le ministre de la Magie, et nous demandons instamment à lacommunauté des sorcières et sorciers de rester calme. »  
Fudge a été critiqué par certains membres de la Fédération internationale desMages et Sorciers pour avoir informé de la situation le Premier ministre Moldu.

« Il est clair que c'était mon devoir, a déclaré Cornélius Fudge non sans irritation. Blackest un fou, il représente un danger pour quiconque se trouve en sa présence, sorcier ou Moldu.J'ai obtenu du Premier ministre l'assurance qu'il ne dirait pas un mot à qui quece soit de la véritable identité de Black. D'ailleurs, ne nous y trompons pas : qui le croiraitsi jamais il le faisait ? »

Les Moldus ont été avertis que Black était armé d'un pistolet (sorte de baguette magiquedont les Moldus se servent pour s'entre-tuer), mais ce que craint la communauté dessorcières et sorciers, c'est un massacre tel que celui qui s'est produit il y a douze ans,lorsque Black a tué treize personnes d'un coup en lançant un seul sort.

Severus fut arraché de sa lecture par une personne qui frappa à la porte de son compartiment. Cette même personne l'ouvrit. C'était une jeune femme, vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière s'accordant parfaitement à ses courbes fines, au visage creux et pâle, aux cheveux roux feu qui encadraient son beau visage d'une pâleur lunaire. Ses traits étaient marqués par de longues et dures souffrances physiques, et une longue et fine entaille barrait ses lèvres fines et roses. Mais surtout, elle avait deux yeux en amande d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Le sombre professeur ne daigna même pas relever la tête de son journal. La jeune femme avait la voix claire, douce, mais en même temps, quelque peu dure. Presque rauque. Elle toussota un moment avant de parler.

–Bonjour, excusez-moi mais il n'y a plus de place dans les autres compartiments, puis-je m'asseoir ici ?

-N'a-t-on plus le droit de lire en toute tranquillité ? répliqua froidement le maître des potions.

Lily Evans était piquée au vif, vexée. Elle se recula d'un pas sous la froideur du maître des potions, avant de lui lancer un regard noir. Elle ne connaissait pas ce professeur, mais il ne lui plaisait guère, et elle était bien partie pour le détester.  
Ce fut son avis jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde vraiment le professeur. Il avait les cheveux mi-longs, d'un noir intense encadrant un visage pâle et creux, deux yeux charbons et vides de toute lueur, deux lèvres fines et exsangues, un nez aquilin, un visage marqué par les années. Froid et lugubre, c'était les premières pensées que Lily avait eu en le voyant. Et pourtant, ses mouvements amples, cette manière de parcourir fixement les lignes de lecture...

–Severus ? murmura-t-elle.

Pour la première fois, le sus-nommé daigna à lever les yeux vers elle, frappé par la foudre. Cette voix... Il ne l'avait pas saisie dès qu'elle lui avait parlé, la première fois, mais cette manière de prononcer son nom...

Severus croisa son regard noir avec les iris verts de Lily. L'émeraude et l'obsidienne se croisèrent dans un éclair. Pendant plusieurs secondes, il demeura raide, pétrifié, muet comme une tombe. Lily s'avança fébrilement vers lui, s'asseyant sur son siège, ses yeux d'émeraude toujours plongés dans les yeux d'obsidienne de son ami d'enfance. Elle non plus ne parvenait pas à y croire.

–C'est bien toi Severus ? répéta-t-elle.

Dans sa voix, l'on perçait une lueur d'espoir. Elle n'était pas sûre que c'était lui. Aussi, elle dégagea son visage d'une mèche noire qui était venue le barrer. Elle le sentit frissonner à ce contact.

Le maître des potions hocha faiblement la tête, de haut en bas. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Pas d'excitation, mais de peur. Que lui arrivait-il ? Il ne savait pas. Severus pensait que, pourtant, en temps normal, il aurait envoyé balader ces imbécillités. Et pourtant, il avait blanchi d'un coup, et était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. Beaucoup plus muet. Le fantôme de Lily Evans, son amour perdu, se tenait devant lui, à ses côtés.

–Severus... c'est moi, Lily...

–Lily Evans est morte, parvint-il à murmurer.

Severus parlait d'une voix lente, grave. Pour lui, la Lily qui se tenait là, à ses côtés, n'était qu'une vile illusion, une chimère de son esprit. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaître d'un coup, pour l'envoyer ailleurs dans un nuage de fumée.

–Non je t'assure, je suis bien vivante...

–C'est faux. J'ai vu sa tombe. J'ai vu son corps.

–C'est faux, je n'étais pas morte...

Lily se sentit blessée. Mais en même temps, elle comprenait Severus. Elle était arrivée, là, dans son compartiment, et le saluait, comme si de rien n'était, alors que douze ans auparavant Severus Snape avait bel et bien serré le cadavre de Lily Evans dans ses bras, pleurant sur son corps glacé. Qui plus est était censée être morte aux yeux de tous, tuée par l'Avada Kedavra de Lord Voldemort.

Quant à Severus, il se refusait toujours de croire en cette fourberie de son esprit. Severus se souvenait encore de toutes les larmes qu'il avait versées sur son corps froid et inerte. Ses propres paroles le blessait profondément. Lily. Morte. C'était certainement la première fois qu'il le disait d'un ton aussi dur et blessé.

Lily persistait. Elle voulait se laisser emporter par les larmes. Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Severus partir. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre encore une fois. Pas après toutes ces années.

- Non, je t'assure, c'est bien moi, je suis en vie... Tiens, regarde...

Tentant le tout pour le tout, elle apporta comme ultime preuve ses mains sur les joues froides de Severus. Ses mains étaient tièdes, malgré qu'elles étaient plus froides que chaudes. Sous sa peau, il pouvait sentir son sang palper dans ses veines, et son cœur battre. La douceur de sa peau. Severus l'avait oubliée. Mais elle était reconnaissable entre mille.

La poigne de fer de l'angoisse et du stress qui tenaillait tant Severus, explosa. À son tour, il déposa ses mains glacées sur son tendre visage, aussi tiède que ses mains. Une larme invisible roula sur sa joue. C'était bien elle. Lily caressa sa joue, et le serra contre elle, autant que Severus restait immobile. Des larmes coulaient sur leurs joues à tous les deux. L'homme qui tenait tant à cacher ses sentiments, venait de se laisser submerger par eux. Severus finit par la serrer contre lui, emporté par une vague de bonheur et de frayeur, caressant les longs cheveux de la rousse, tout comme elle caressait les siens.

–C'est impossible... mais comment ? demandait-il.

–Je suis tombée dans le coma. Nous n'avons pas reçu le sortilège de la Mort, répondit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Severus resta interloqué. Bouche bée, et ce, pour deux raisons : il avait cru Lily morte. Alors qu'elle était en vie. Même s'il n'y croyait toujours pas. Et la deuxième, avait-elle bien dit « nous » ? Peut-être parlait-elle de Potter fils, espérait Severus.

–"Nous" ? Tu es en train de me dire que...? commença-t-il.

–Oui. James est vivant lui aussi, répondit-elle d'une voix craintive.

Lily savait que Severus n'avait certainement pas changé à l'égard de James Potter, son pire ennemi. Mais au fond d'elle, elle espérait que si, même si c'était impossible. James, lui, n'avait pas changé.Mais la jeune rousse espérait que son mari se concentrerait sur autre chose que sur leur haine d'adolescence. Mais pas non plus sur l'évasion de Sirius. À leur réveil, Dumbledore leur avait douloureusement annoncé que Sirius Black, leur meilleur ami, les avait vendus à Voldemort.

Reconnaissant une lueur de colère dans le regard scarabée de son ami, Lily préféra changer de sujet, tout en restant au bord de l'euphorie, et en desserrant son étreinte.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

–Ce que je fais là ? répéta Severus, à moitié surpris. Cela fait. treize ans que j'ai été engagé comme professeur de potions.

Lily eut un sourire amusé. Bien sûr, lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé son fils, Harry, il n'avait pas manqué de tout lui dire sur ces douze dernières années. Alors évidement, elle était au courant du poste de Severus.

–Je te l'avais dit que tu serais un jour professeur de potions..., lui dit-elle un fin sourire aux lèvres. Même si je sais bien que tu aurais préféré le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

–Effectivement, maugréa-t-il de sa voix doucereuse. Et... et toi ... ne me dit pas que tu as réussi à décrocher un poste ? demanda hâtivement Severus.

–Si. Le poste de professeur d'Étude des Moldus ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton réjoui.

Mais Severus ne souriait pas, et une expression méfiante apparut sur son visage ombreux.

–Quelque chose ne va pas Severus ? demanda Lily d'un ton inquiet.

–Depuis quand ... t'es-tu réveillée ? demanda l'intéressé d'un ton aussi méfiant que son visage.

–Six mois, pourquoi ?

–Et Dumbledore a donc jugé que six mois de réveil, après douze ans dans un coma profond, était suffisant pour devenir professeur ?

Lily le fixait d'un regard surpris. Il n'avait pas changé. Il était toujours aussi méfiant, à scruter les moindres détails d'un moment. Severus la croyait, bien sûr. À peu près. Mais de la part de Dumbledore, qui tenait toujours bien à la santé et à la sécurité de l'École, engager une comateuse sortie du coma il y avait à peine six mois lui semblait étrange.

Le train s'ébranla dans un grincement métallique à déchirer les tympans. Le paysage urbain de Londres avait disparu, et était désormais loin derrière, et le Professeur Express était maintenant en pleine campagne, au beau milieu d'un champ de lupins violets. La vague violette se teintait de orange, sous les rayons du soleil automnal, haut dans le ciel, marquant son zénith. La montre de Severus marquait midi pile.

–Après plusieurs tests, les Guérisseurs ont admis que nous étions assez qualifiés et en bonne santé pour un poste de professeur.

–Attends... que « nous » étions ? Tu es en train de me dire que Potter père est, lui aussi, engagé comme professeur à Poudlard ? demanda Severus d'un ton dur, son visage restant de marbre.

–Eh bien... oui. Comme entraîneur au Quidditch, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

C'était ce qu'elle avait craint. Que les hostilités entre les deux hommes reprennent après tant d'années. Bien qu'ils n'aient jamais cessé de se haïr.

Le temps passa. Severus, bien que le cœur battant toujours la chamade, était heureux. Mais il avait peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve, et que d'une minute à l'autre, il se réveille, son journal sur les genoux, dans son compartiment. Lily avait l'air l'esprit ailleurs. Ou plutôt, elle semblait parfois... vide. Ils étaient tous deux en train de se remémorer des souvenirs d'adolescence, et parfois, Lily ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Parfois, elle ne se souvenait pas des souvenirs dont Severus parlait. Mais elle se souvenait du "Sang-de-Bourbe".  
–Oui, je me souviens. Je me souviens de ce jour où tu m'as insultée de "Sang-de-Bourbe".

Severus demeurait muet, le cœur serré. Lui pardonnerait-elle cette grave insulte, même si Severus n'avait jamais voulu l'insulter ?

–Me le pardonneras-tu ? demanda Severus d'une voix murmurante.

–Pourquoi ne te pardonnerais-je pas ? Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis ?  
Pourquoi ne pas laisser ce souvenir d'adolescence de côté ? Nous étions adolescents, nous sommes désormais adultes. Autant reprendre à zéro, non ?

Un fin sourire heureux éclaira le visage sombre et pâle du sinistre Serpentard. Un véritable sourire cette fois, et non pas un sourire narquois comme il avait eu l'habitude d'avoir durant ces treize années.

–Alors... tu me pardonnes pour tout ? tenta-t-il.

Lily le serra à nouveau contre elle, trop heureuse d'avoir retrouvé son meilleur ami après tant d'années, pour se permettre de ramener sur le tapis des souvenirs d'adolescence bons à jeter au feu.

–Je te pardonne pour tout.

Les heures passèrent, et après un goûteux déjeuner qui les avait rassasiés, ils reprirent leur discussion. Bien que Severus, depuis son adolescence avec Lily, n'était pas un bavard, il avait beaucoup plus de choses à raconter que la jeune rousse. Celle-ci ne parlait d'ailleurs pas de son coma, ni de son réveil, qu'elle passait sous silence. Severus s'étonnait de ne pas voir débarquer Potter, jusqu'à ce que son amie lui annonce qu'il n'avait pas pris le Professeur Express, mais le Poudlard Express, pour rester avec Harry et Remus, celui-ci étant devenu son nouveau meilleur ami officiel, depuis la mort de Peter Pettigrow et la trahison de Sirius. Officiel, peut-être pas. L'annonce de sa trahison avait été un coup dur pour les deux époux, mais surtout pour Cornedrue, lui qui avait été comme un frère jumeau pour lui depuis qu'ils avaient onze ans.

Le soir tomba, emportant les derniers rayons du soleil rougeoyant dans les vastes et lointaines contrées. Le ciel se recouvrit d'une couleur bleu foncé, et des milliers d'étoiles apparurent, brûlant le ciel de leur lumière. La Déesse Lune fit son apparition à son tour, baignant les contrées campagnardes d'une douce lueur opaline. De grands, larges et sombres arbres se dressèrent de plusen plus haut au fur et à mur que les roues roulaient sur les rails de fer. Se mêlant aux astres, plusieurs dizaines de lumières flamboyantes se firent voir, ainsi que plusieurs bâtisses moyenâgeuses. Le train s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard. Lily et Severus prirent leurs bagages, et sortirent du train, fermant le compartiment derrière eux.

Au-dehors, la nuit était fraîche, voir froide. Une violente pluie s'abattait sur le paysage. À une dizaine de minutes, les professeurs, tous descendus, pouvaient voir les lumières du Poudlard Express commencer à apparaître.

Les diligences, elles aussi, commencèrent à arriver, les sabots des grands chevaux noirs et squelettiques appelés Sombrals claquant sur le sol de pierre et de terre. Plusieurs professeurs, dont les directeurs de Maison, grimpèrent dans les hautes calèches, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que les deux amis. Severus ouvrit la porte d'une, et prit Lily par la main, l'aidant à monter, les joues embrasées. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris, mais il monta à son tour, fermant la porte dans un claquement sec. Lily, accompagnant son fin sourire, avait également les joues rosies.

Le Sombral poussant la diligence les emmena jusqu'au sommet de la falaise où était le château. Déjà, à travers les épais fourrés, on pouvait déjà voir les formes droites et géométriques du château, son allure grande et hautaine se dessinant dans les ténèbres. Des lumières chaudes et tremblantes illuminaient sa haute stature moyenâgeuse. Tant de secrets, de secrets de plusieurs générations et de plusieurs temps, gardés précieusement entre les murs de pierre froide du château. Le Lac Noir brillait de mille feux sous l'éclat argenté de la lune et des étoiles translucides.

La calèche s'arrêta dans le parc de Poudlard, et Severus et Lily sortirent. L'herbe était humide de rosée, et l'air était encore plus froid maintenant qu'ils étaient en hauteur. Ou peut-être parce qu'une vague de longues capes sombres en haillons se tenaient au-dessus de leur tête. Lily frissonna de froid, tandis que Severus demeurait de marbre. Il demeurait de marbre, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être coupé de toute sensation heureuse. Les seules qu'il avait pu avoir depuis plusieurs longues années où il était plongé dans le remords et le malheur, jusqu'à cette matinée de septembre.

Leurs valises sous les bras, les deux amis se dirigèrent vers Poudlard, passant à travers le mur de froid des Détraqueurs, ils allèrent jusqu'au hall de Poudlard, baigné d'une douce odeur âcre et chaude, illuminé par des braises incandescentes, et vide de toute présence, à part celle de Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui se cachait en haut d'un mur, attendant l'arrivée des nouveaux élèves.

Minerva McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondor au chignon serré, à la robe écossaise, et aux traits sévères, était devant la porte de la Grande Salle, à attendre les premières années. Celle-ci salua les deux arrivants d'un simple "Bonsoir". Les portes étaient déjà entrebâillées, laissant échapper un faisceau de lumière jaunâtre. À l'intérieur, quatre longues tables étaient alignées dans la vaste salle aux lumières flamboyantes, quatre tables aux assiettes vides. Les deux amis s'assirent à la table des professeurs, située au fond de la salle. Celle-ci était décorée d'une longue nappe blanche, et avait, elle aussi, des couverts vides. Devant la table se situait un grand piédestal, siège du directeur, décoré d'un grand hibou d'or.

Severus dut s'asseoir à côté du professeur Lupin. Il avait quelque peu changé : ses cheveux châtains viraient au gris, de longues cernes retraçaient ses yeux, son nez fin était tracé de profondes entailles douloureuses, et quelques rides se dessinaient sur son front. Severus le considérait comme son ennemi depuis toujours, bien que Remus ne lui avait jamais rien fait de mal. Du moins, pas consciemment. Mais au plus grand bonheur du sombre professeur, sa tendre Lily vint s'asseoir à sa droite. Mais également suivie de James Potter, qui scrutait la Grande Salle derrière ses grosses lunettes rondes, d'un regard quelque peu nostalgique. Un profond sentiment de dégoût saisit Severus en voyant son visage maigre et gris, sa barbe naissante, son front ridé, ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Cette immonde crapule. Il était en vie.  
James Potter se souvenait encore de sa Cérémonie de la Répartition, le même jour qu'il avait rencontré ses trois meilleurs amis : Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, et Sirius Black. Jusqu'à ce que le destin lui en prenne deux, et condamne le troisième à douze ans de solitude et de souffrance.

–Bonsoir Severus ! salua Lupin, un fin sourire aux lèvres se dessinant sur son visage épuisé.

–Lupin, murmura l'interpellé d'un ton doucereux.

–Belle soirée, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il poliment.

–Merveilleuse ! ironisa le professeur.

Plusieurs dizaines d'élèves d'au moins onze ans entrèrent, d'un pas tremblant, regardant avec ébahissement et fascination les moindres recoins de la salle. _Souriez bien, chers élèves. Soyez heureux d'être à Poudlard. Pauvres enfants naïfs qui ne savent même pas que dans quelques dizaines de minutes ils tomberont entre les griffes de Peeves_, pensait Severus avec un sourire narquois, devant cette parfaite vérité.

La Cérémonie de la Répartition commença, et professeurs et élèves virent défiler plusieurs élèves vers un tabouret vieux et usé, et se faire déposer sur la tête un vieux chapeau rapiécé et miteux, communément appelé le Choixpeau Magique. À chaque nouveau Serpentard, Severus, leur directeur, applaudissait. Mais uniquement à chaque nouveau Serpentard, à l'inverse de Lily et de Remus, qui applaudissaient à chaque nouvel élève, et de James, qui applaudissait à chaque élève sauf aux Serpentard.

La liste d'élèves qui devaient passer l'épreuve du Choixpeau se raccourcit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul. Tout le monde avait prit place sur les tables, et Dumbledore se leva jusqu'au piédestal d'or, ce qui eut pour effet instantané de faire taire tous les bavardages, et de faire tourner toutes les têtes vers lui, même celle du vieux concierge grincheux, appelé Rusard, qui se tenait à l'entrée de la salle.  
Ses yeux balayèrent la salle de son regard bleu perçant, il arborait un large sourire espiègle, les flammes baignant la salle de lumière se reflétaient sur sa longue barbe argentée, et ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

–Bonsoir chers élèves ! Voilà donc une nouvelle année qui commence ! Je souhaite la bienvenue à nos nouveaux élèves, ainsi qu'à nos nouveaux professeurs. Ce soir, j'ai de mauvaises et de bonnes nouvelles à vous annoncer... Commençons par la mauvaise. Après l'effort, le réconfort, comme on dit ! Dans le Poudlard Express, vous avez du avoir une mauvaise visite... Par ordre du Ministère, des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban, tourneront autour du périmètre de l'école pour votre sécurité. Ils seront ici, jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black soit capturé. Maintenant, passons aux bonnes nouvelles ! dit-il en retrouvant son habituel sourire joyeux. Souhaitons la bienvenue à nos nouveaux professeurs !  
« Le professeur Brulôpot a décidé de prendre sa retraite, mais ce nouveau poste estdésormais assuré par notre cher : Rubeus Hagrid !

Il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements en direction du géant, qui se leva, ému, pour les remercier par de brusques gestes qui firent tomber plusieurs couverts de la table, avant qu'il ne se répande en excuses. Pour Severus, ne pas applaudir aurait revenu au même, et il ne prêta guère attention à la maladresse de l'homme à moitié géant. Les applaudissements avaient laissé place aux rires, auxquels même le vénérable directeur participa, avant de continuer son annuel discours.

–Quant aux cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, ils seront dorénavant assurés par le professeur Remus J. Lupin !

Un nouveau tonnerre d'applaudissements se fit entendre lorsque le professeur au visage fatigué et aux cheveux parsemés de mèches grises se leva, pour les remercier également, mais beaucoup plus adroitement que Hagrid. L'ovation se calma, et Dumbledore put pour la seconde fois, reprendre la parole.

–Et pour terminer nos acclamations de bienvenue, souhaitons également la bienvenue, à James Potter qui occupera le poste d'entraîneur au Quidditch, et à Lily Potter, qui sera votre professeur d'Étude des Moldus !

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune ovation, à part celles venant de la table Gryffondor, comprenant Harry, Hermione, et les cinq Weasley. Tous les regards s'étaient vrillés sur eux. Ils devaient se sentir un peu seuls, car ils arrêtèrent d'applaudir au bout de quelques secondes. Ayant reçu l'accord de Lily et de James, Dumbledore expliqua en de simples phrases qu'ils n'étaient pas morts, mais avaient été plongés dans un profond coma.

Severus en voulait à Albus, non seulement de lui avoir caché l'arrivée de deux nouveaux professeurs, mais également, et surtout, que Lily était toujours en vie. Lorsque celui-ci se rassit à sa place, au milieu de la table des professeurs, le maître des potions lui jeta un bref regard froid, que Albus vit. Mais il lui répondit par un sourire.

Après leur avoir souhaité bonne chance à tous les quatre, et un bon appétit à l'ensemble de la salle, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains, et divers plats succulents apparurent sur les cinq tables. En même temps que élèves et professeurs mangeaient, les fantômes de Poudlard apparurent en traversant meubles et murs, faisant leur habituel cortège fantomatique, sous les regards ébahis et amusés des élèves.

Severus mangeait tranquillement, mais énervé à l'idée d'être au milieu de trois personnes en pleine discussion, sans pouvoir discuter avec une en particulier. Et également énervé que Dumbledore lui ait caché l'arrivée et la survie de la pire des ordures !

Le repas se termina, et les élèves se firent accompagner par leurs préfets pour aller jusqu'à leurs dortoirs. Les professeurs se levèrent tous pour rejoindre leurs appartements. La Grande Salle était vide de toute présence, mais lorsque Severus s'apprêta à sortir d'un pas pressé, une voix le héla.

–Tiens, mais ce ne serait pas ce bon vieux Snivellus ? dit James.

L'interpellé retourna vivement la tête vers l'homme à la voix arrogante, vêtu d'une longue robe de sorcier, aux lunettes rondes, aux cheveux noirs en épis, et au visage émacié, marqué par un long et pénible coma.

–Potter ! Je vois malheureusement que Voldemort n'aura pas daigné te tuer, préférant ton fils, répondit Severus d'une voix dure.

–Et moi je vois que tu es toujours aussi graisseux, répondit-il. Et idiot. Je me demande comment tu as fait pour devenir professeur.

–Contrairement à toi, j'ai des qualités intellectuelles et pratiques. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait engagé pour un poste totalement inutile qui ne sert à rien et qui ne dépend que du physique.

Potter sortit sa baguette, et Severus fit de même. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus cet adolescent solitaire et abandonné. Aujourd'hui, il avait la magie. Le moindre mouvement, et son corps se recouvrirait d'entailles sanguinolentes, déchirant sa robe de sorcier, le sang giclant sur le sol, son corps frêle se tordant de douleur.

–Le monde se serait beaucoup mieux porté sans toi. Tu aurais dû mourir, continua Severus, le provoquant.

Au même moment, Remus et Lily arrivèrent en trombe dans la Grande Salle, alors que les deux hommes avaient toujours la baguette pointée sur l'autre, et s'interposèrent.

Alors que Potter lançait des éclairs à Severus, derrière ses ridicules lunettes rondes, ce dernier croisa ses bras sur son torse. Pensait-il le tuer ? Il rêvait. Severus avait acquis des années de magie, d'expérience, de renforcement. Il s'était endurci, et son niveau de magie était bien meilleur. Alors que lui avait passé une bonne partie de sa vie sur un lit d'hôpital, inconscient. Alors que lui n'était plus qu'un être faible et fébrile sans la moindre force. Une goutte de poison pouvait échapper des mains du maître des potions, tombant dans son thé matinal. Une formule de sortilèges pouvait lui échapper de la bouche, le tuant sur le coup. Fixant son regard noir de ses yeux bruns, il empoigna Lily par le bras.

–On s'en va Lily !

–Arrête James, lâche-moi ! répliqua-t-elle en retirant son bras.

–Tu auras toute l'année pour discuter avec lui !

Pour lui-même, il se mit à chuchoter : « S'il ne se fera pas tuer avant ».

Lily, désespérée, se dirigea vers Severus, lui prenant l'épaule dans un geste amical, ses iris vert émeraude se plongeant dans le regard abyssal de son ami. Remus, lui, tentait tant bien que mal de faire sortir James.

–Excuse-moi Severus... Je t'invite à passer dans mon bureau, au deuxième étage, quand tu voudras ! Bonne nuit.

Severus la remercia d'une voix douce, lui souhaitant bonne nuit en retour, alors que Lily l'étreigna une dernière fois. Potter, toujours tiré par Remus, allait lui dire quelque chose, mais avant même qu'un son ne puisse sortir de sa bouche, Lily lui jeta un sortilège de Mutisme bien senti qui lui cloua la bouche.

Le professeur de potions sortit de la Grande Salle, les chandelles flottantes s'éteignant toutes dans un souffle de vent lorsqu'il quitta la pièce. Le hall était désormais entièrement vide, et même noir, ce qui le facilita lorsqu'il atteignit les cachots. Les Serpentard qui étaient passés par là pour rejoindre leur salle commune avait pris soin d'allumer les torches, qui à l'instant, flambaient de flammes dansantes. Sur le passage de Severus, sa cape tournoyant sur ses pas, l'eau gouttait sur les angles de mur, et plusieurs maigres rongeurs se précipitaient sur leurs petites pattes griffues. Sa baguette de bois noir et froid était à présent bien rangée dans sa poche, mais il n'en avait guère besoin, les flammes des torches éclairant son passage à travers les nombreux corridors, le menant jusqu'à une grande porte noire à la poignée de laiton qu'il enclencha. L'ouverture béante le menait à une vaste pièce, aux étagères couvertes de bocaux eux-mêmes remplis d'ingrédients suspects. Dans le bureau du professeur Snape, il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, et la pièce était froide, lugubre, les formes sombres des meubles se dessinant dans l'ombre rendant son aspect encore plus terrifiant. Des sortilèges protégeaient la pièce d'une probable fine pellicule de poussière.

L'homme en noir se dirigea vers sa chambre, une autre pièce lugubre mais plus chaleureuse. Une bibliothèque se tenait entre deux meurtrières, toutes deux recouvertes de deux lourds rideaux de tissu pourpre ; une garde-robe était posée en-dessous d'une, remplie de diverses choses ; un confortable lit à baldaquin uniquement composé de noir se tenait contre un mur. Ses bagages avaient été posées dans un coin de la chambre, alors il se dévêtit, posant sa redingote, sa chemise, son pantalon et sa cape sur la garde-robe, pour mettre une chemise de nuit noire.

Quand il se coucha dans son lit, après une rapide toilette, ses pensées haineuses avaient laissé place à d'heureuses pensées. Lily était en vie. Et peu importe si Potter était là ou non, c'était sa dernière chance de lui avouer tous ses sentiments pour elle, cachés depuis tout ce temps. De lui avouer son amour qui durait depuis toujours, et qui ne cesserait jamais...

***  
Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Severus avait la tête aussi lourde que si il avait bu des litres et des litres d'hydromel. En rouvrant les yeux, il s'attendait à être dans son vieux canapé élimé, à Spinner's End. Mais il était bel et bien dans ses froids cachots si peu accueillants, à son effarement. Il n'y croyait toujours pas. Cette journée qu'il avait passée hier en compagnie de Lily ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Lily ne pouvait pas être en vie. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait tuée, même Everard, l'ancien directeur qui avait fait le guet dans son tableau, l'avait vu.

Cette nuit-là n'avait été que bien trop calme pour lui. D'habitude, ses nuits étaient toujours lourdes : soit il dormait comme une pierre, soit il faisait des cauchemars. Mais pas n'importe quels cauchemars. Pas ces stupides rêves où l'on se faisait poursuivre par des monstres à trois têtes à travers une forêt glaciale. Mais des rêves noirs où il s'avançait, le pas lourd, à travers une ruelle sombre au pavé humide et dur, se dirigeant vers une maison détruite où l'attendait le cadavre d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux grand ouverts, pour le serrer contre lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas être en vie. Pas alors qu'il avait passé toutes ces années à se laisser ronger par la douleur et le remords, persuadé qu'il était la seule et unique cause de la mort de Lily Evans. Elle était morte, et c'était tout. Les paroles qu'il avait dites la veille, "Lily Evans est morte", en étaient la preuve la plus indéniable. Parce qu'elles voulaient dire que désormais, quoi qu'on pouvait bien lui dire, Lily Evans était morte, et ne reviendrait jamais, ni en fantôme, ni en rien d'ailleurs. C'était terminé. Elle était morte, il était mort, et rien ne pourrait les ressusciter. Tous deux n'étaient plus que deux cadavres déjà enterrés, déjà dans une tombe de pierre.

Et Potter. James Potter. Lui aussi, sa survie était impossible. Pas lui, pas ce salopard. Il était mort, il était beaucoup trop faible et sans forces pour pouvoir survivre. Lui qui pleurait toujours dès qu'une stupidité gamine lui arrivait. Lui, l'immature qui ne connaissait la vie que par la souffrance des autres. La souffrance qu'il la leur infligeait. Et puis, en imaginant une seule seconde qu'ils aient pu survivre, cela signifierait donc qu'encore une fois, Severus allait devoir supporter la vision de Lily, dans _ses_ bras à lui, plutôt que dans les siens ? Qu'il crève. Cela ne se reproduirait pas. En imaginant une seule seconde qu'ils aient survécu, alors Severus allait attendre, attendre encore un peu, pour parler à Lily, et lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. Qu'il l'aimait plus que tout. Mais ça n'en était pas moins sûrement, l'occasion rêvée pour tout lui avouer.

Combien de larmes Severus avait-il versées pour sa mort, jusqu'à désirer le même sort qu'elle, alors qu'il n'avait jamais pu lui avouer son amour pour elle ? Mais elle était vivante. Combien de fois l'avait-il attendue, attendu que sa porte s'ouvre, pour qu'une Lily bel et bien vivante entre et saute dans ses bras ? C'était indéniable.

Severus repoussa lentement sa couette à ses pieds, sortant de son lit, passant une main dans ses cheveux pour ramener ceux qui étaient tombés sur son visage sur le côté. Il se dirigea vers sa salle de bains, une vaste pièce au sol recouvert de plaques de métal noir et froid, où il laissa tomber son pantalon de pyjama, qui glissa au sol, son froissement contre le métal couvert par l'écoulement de l'eau tiède se fracassant contre une baignoire de pierre. Lorsqu'elle fut assez pleine, il s'y glissa doucement, se laissant quelque temps bercer par les vaguelettes qui couraient sur son corps.

Il finit par sortir de la baignoire de pierre froide, entièrement trempé, ses cheveux noirs mi-longs tombant comme un rideau de pluie sur ses épaules. Il attrapa un peignoir de tissu noir déposé sur le lavabo blanc, et l'enfila. Sortant une chemise blanche de sa valise, dont tout le contenu vola d'un coup de baguette jusqu'à la petite garde-robe d'orme, il enfila ensuite son pantalon noir ainsi que sa redingote serrée. Désormais habillé, il s'assit sur son lit à baldaquins, lui aussi refait d'un coup de baguette, et mit ses chaussures et sa cape autour du cou, se donnant un simple coup de brosse dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'un sort pour se les sécher.

Comme appelé par la commode, il se baissa pour ouvrir le dernier tiroir d'un coup sec, pour sortir un vieux carton abîmé et poussiéreux, rempli de vieilles photos. Des photos de Lily et de Severus, enfants et adolescents, riant, se tenant par la main, parfois s'embrassant sur la joue. De merveilleux souvenirs, gâchés par Potter et le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Le cœur serré, il remit le carton à sa place, et sortit de son bureau, le fermant à clef. Il n'était pas pressé de se rendre dans la Grande Salle. Les habituels cris des élèves l'exaspérait, et si par chance Lily était seule, le sombre professeur ne pourrait lui parler en toute tranquillité. Et puis, peut-être qu'il pourrait attraper un ou deux Gryffondor pour leur ôter des points, et leur donner des retenues avec Filch. Dès le premier jour, voilà qui serait joyeux.

La large porte d'ébène noire était fermée, plongeant les cachots dans de sinistres et profondes ténèbres. Aucun son, pas même le moindre souffle de vent frais, ou le moindre pas feutré, ne se répercutait contre les crasseux murs de pierre. Mais un coup de baguette suffit pour que les lourdes portes s'ouvrent, laissant pénétrer plusieurs faisceaux de lumière, et plusieurs bruits, exclusivement des bavardages.

Les portes de la Grande Salle étaient ouvertes, laissant voir les quatre tables couvertes d'assiettes impeccables, et de pouvoir voir que plusieurs chaises à la table des professeurs étaient libres. Dont celle du _professeur_ Potter. Celui-ci n'était pas là, et par quel miracle Severus n'en savait rien. Mais en tout cas, Lily était seule. Il y avait Dumbledore et Flitwick, en pleine discussion, mais à part eux,il n'y avait personne. Et l'on voyait à peine une trentaine d'élèves sur toutes les tables. Même le fils Potter, et ses deux amis, la Miss Je-Sais-Tout toujours fière de pouvoir tout commenter, et le rouquin qui la ramenait tout le temps sans pour autant valoir quelque chose, n'étaient pas là.

Le pas rapide, qui suffisait à pétrifier le peu d'élèves présents, Severus se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Sa cape tournoyait sur ses pas, tandis qu'une légère brise fraîche venant d'une fenêtre ouverte agita ses longs cheveux noirs.

Quand il fut arrivé, d'un pas net coupant sa démarche de chauve-souris et le tournoiement de sa longue cape noire, il s'assit à la droite de Lily. La belle rousse avait les yeux cernés de légères cernes noires fatiguées, et ses longs cheveux roux feu tombant autour de ses joues contrastaient avec son visage blanc comme la neige, et taillé à coups de serpe. Son éblouissant regard vert s'arrêta sur Severus, ses propres yeux onyx scrutant son doux visage fatigué.

–Bonjour Lily, lui dit-il.

–Bonjour Severus, lui répondit-elle, souriante. Tu vas bien ?

–Je vais bien. Et, honnêtement, beaucoup mieux maintenant que tu es de retour, en bonne santé.

Pour la première fois depuis de trop nombreuses et longues années, le lugubre homme en noir se risqua un très léger sourire sur son propre visage pâle et anguleux. Bien que cela n'était pas comparable à un sourire à ses yeux, cela restait un sentiment étrange. Comme si c'était la première fois qu'il souriait. À son bon souvenir, il n'y avait jamais eu que Lily qui avait eu le droit à ses sourires. Et au vu de ces douze sombres années sans Lily... Mais il était heureux. Il vivait un bonheur comme il n'en avait vécu que très peu de fois dans sa courte de vie. Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de le montrer là, maintenant, en pleine salle, il était heureux. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres fines de Lily, éclairant son doux visage. Un tendre sourire qui réchauffa le sombre Severus Snape, dont le cœur avait été durci et refroidi par ces longues et dures années de souffrance.

–Oh Severus... Si tu savais, même dans le coma, comme tu m'as manqué...

Severus évita de répondre. Si il répondait, il lâcherait le secret de son amour pour elle, sans le vouloir. Lily ne le connaissait que trop bien. Ses paroles le trahirait. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle maintenant du moins. C'était trop tôt. Mais, en même temps, il n'allait pas rester planté là sans rien lui dire ?

Par chance ou par malchance, ce fut le moment que choisi Potter, pour faire sa triomphale apparition, accompagné de Lupin. Il l'embrassa, et prit la chaise libre à la droite de Lily.

–Bonjour Lily, lui dit-il, d'une voix toute guimauve à l'adresse de Severus.

–Bonjour James.

Ce baiser... Juste sous son nez, sur les lèvres la femme qu'il aimait tant... À nouveau, Severus eut envie de lui jeter un Sectumsempra, voir un Avada Kedavra. Mais, au lieu de se souiller l'âme pour lui, pourquoi ne pas l'envoyer directement chez les Détraqueurs ? Ce serait tellement mieux de le voir encore plus pitoyable et penaud, les yeux vides et sans iris, le corps penchant dangereusement en avant, ses pieds glissant lamentablement sur le sol.

Une foule d'élèves, avec à la tête de ce groupe, quelques professeurs tels que McGonagall et Chourave, entrèrent dans la salle et prirent place dans de grands bruits. Severus se servit un thé chaud dans une petite tasse de porcelaine, ainsi que quelques toasts au bacon, essayant de terminer dans la plus grande tranquillité possible son petit-déjeuner, en tentant tout pour ne pas faire attention à Potter. Lorsque la cloche retentit à nouveau, signalant le début des cours, tous les professeurs se levèrent, ainsi que les élèves. Les professeurs, dont Severus, sortirent de la Grande Salle, se dirigeant vers leur salle de cours respective. Le professeur Snape ne manqua pas de souhaiter bonne chance à Lily pour son premier cours.

Severus sortit de la vaste salle au plafond bleu et ensoleillé. Le hall était plus sombre, et plus bondé, plusieurs élèves de tout âge se mettant en rang pour aller à leur prochain cours. Il tourna la poignée de la porte d'entrée des froids et lugubres donjons, qui révéla un trou béant et noir, tel le néant. De sa longue baguette noire aux traits précis et subtils, il tapota deux fois la première torche murale dont le bout s'embrasa, suivie de toutes les autres, comme une traînée de poudre qui s'enflammait. Au bout du couloir, une petite troupe d'élèves bleus et rouges se tenaient devant une grande porte qui avait une fiole de potion au liquide bullant gravée sur le bois. Le maître des potions descendit les marches, dans un claquement de cape et de pas sur la pierre, et tous les élèves se figèrent. D'un coup de baguette, Severus claqua la lourde porte contre son rebord. Son regard froid se balança sur les élèves un par un, qui se pressèrent pour entrer dans la salle de classe, tout en se faisant petits.

Le professeur claqua froidement la porte derrière lui, et tous les élèves demeurèrent silencieux, sortant sagement leurs affaires sur leur table. Lorsque Severus fut arrivé à son bureau, sa cape virevolta, et son regard noir abyssal se déposa sur les deuxième année de Serdaigle et de Gryffondor.

–Taisez-vous, dit-il inutilement d'un ton glacial. Sortez vos livres page 35, ainsi que les ingrédients suivants.

Il tapota le tableau de sa baguette, et comme si une main invisible écrivait au tableau, des mots se formèrent : «_Herbicide : échines de poisson-diable, mucus de veracrasse, jus de Horglup, herbes sèches_ », à la craie blanche. Les paires d'yeux des deuxième année parcouraient le long des lignes, et Severus reprit.

–Vous irez chercher les ingrédients dans l'armoire du fond. Et en SILENCE.

Les Serdaigle et les Gryffondor se levèrent tous en même temps, dans le plus grand silence possible. Ils se mirent tous en rang devant la grande armoire de pin sombre, aux pieds branlants, et se servirent tous. Tout allait bien, et Severus n'eut rien à dire jusqu'à ce que deux jeunes garçons de Gryffondor se mirent à se jeter sur les dernières échines de poisson-diable qui restaient, se battant presque pour les avoir.

–Austen ! Baker ! Cessez donc vos enfantillages, et revenez vous asseoir ! Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor ! cria Severus.

Les deux Gryffondor, fumant de rage, retournèrent à leur place respective. Le premier cours de l'année promettait. Pour la seconde fois, Severus tapota le tableau de sa baguette, et cette fois-ci apparut à à l'écriture fine et blanche :

« Étape 1 : Ajouter quatre échines de poisson-diable dans le mortier.  
Étape 2 : Écraser les échines jusqu'à l'obtention d'une poudre grossière.  
Étape 3 : Ajouter deux poignées d'herbe sèche dans le mortier.  
Étape 4 : Écraser le tout pour obtenir une poudre grossière.  
Étape 5 : Ajouter trois poignées du mélange dans le chaudron.  
Étape 6 : Laisser chauffer à feu moyen pendant 30minutes.  
Étape 7: Ajouter deux gouttes de mucus de veracrasse dans le chaudron pendant qu'il est encore sur le feu.  
Étape 8 : Tourner quatre fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. »

Attentivement, les élèves, en particulier les Serdaigle, lisaient les instructions. Severus quitta sa chaise de bureau, pour marcher à pas lents à travers les rangées de tables. La voix lente et froide de Severus s'éleva dans la pénombre de la salle de classe.

–Quelqu'un dans cette classe, aurait-il assez de matière grise dans sa cervelle, pour me dire à quoi sert la potion d'Herbicide ?

Une main assurée se leva de la rangée des Serdaigle. Une jeune fille de douze ans aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux vert pâle. Le regard noir et glacé de Severus se vrilla sur elle.

–Oui, Miss Jones ?

Le ton froid et cassant de Severus suffit à faire baisser la main de la jeune fille d'un coup, et de rendre son ton moins assurant.

–La-la potion d'Herbicide sert à abîmer ou à-à tuer des plantes

–Oui, la potion d'Herbicide "_sert à abîmer ou à tuer des plantes"._ Mais comme vous avez bégayé, je retire un point à Serdaigle, (il retourna à son bureau, s'asseyant sur sa grande chaise de bois noir), maintenant, je vous laisse une heure pour préparer cette potion.  
Alors que le professeur Snape s'asseyait sur sa chaise de bureau, trempant sa longue plume de corbeau noir dans l'encre, une jeune élève de Serdaigle aux longs cheveux blond pâle et sales, à l'air rêveur, et au teint pâle leva la main.

–Qu'y a-t-il, Miss Lovegood ? soupira Severus.

–Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais changer mon chaudron ? Il y a des Nargoles dans le mien..., dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.  
Severus soupira et fronça les sourcils. Luna Lovegood était connue pour être atteinte de folie douce, tout comme son père, Xenophilius Lovegood, qui leur faisait voir toutes sortes de créatures imaginaires.

–Miss Lovegood, il n'y a aucune excuse qui ne puisse vous empêcher de faire votre potion. Cinq points en moins pour avoir retardé mon cours.

Lorsque, à son grand soulagement, midi sonna, les élèves de quatrième année qui avaient suivi les deuxième sortirent, laissant le maître des potions seul, assis dans le creux de sa chaise de bureau. Severus rangea un parchemin dans un tiroir de son bureau, qu'il claqua, avant de soupirer un bref instant l'air glacial du cachot. Il se frotta le poignet, et la nuque, avant de se lever calmement, et de se diriger vers la porte.

Severus monta les marches jusqu'à arriver devant une grande statue en forme d'aigle, constituée de pierre grise, l'air arrogant et supérieur. En prononçant le nom d'un stupide bonbon sucré, elle se poussa, le laissant passer. Il se retrouva dans un vaste bureau, rempli de livres, certains très anciens, et d'autres neufs, qui laissaient tous échapper une douce odeur de papier jauni et chaud jusqu'aux narines, pour poser ses yeux sur un vieillard. Un vieillard qui avait une longue barbe de fils blancs, un haut chapeau violet pimpant, et une longue robe de velours assortie. Albus, le directeur, était assis à son bureau, lisant quelques papiers froissés entre ses doigts fins. Ses doigts ornés de bagues en or véritable laissaient glisser les parchemins sur le bureau, ses yeux d'un bleu vif cachés derrière des lunettes en demi-lune lisant tranquillement.

Le directeur releva la tête avec lenteur, un rayon solaire parcourant sa joue blanche et ridée. Un sourire illumina son visage en voyant son ami, son protégé. Severus referma silencieusement la porte derrière lui, s'avançant vers le vieillard encore bien frivole. Si un sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage à lui, pas sur celui de Severus. Lui restait de marbre, de pierre. Les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient crispés, autant que ses ongles s'enfonçaient profondément dans ses paumes.

–Severus ! Comment allez-vous ?

–Albus, répondit-il simplement.

Dumbledore prit entre ses doigts fins sa longue baguette de bois blanc, et pointa un grand siège de chêne ciré, qui se recula dans un grincement, et dans lequel Severus prit place, droit comme s'il était à l'armée. Les sourcils de Albus se froncèrent derrière leur monture simple. Un soupçon le saisit en entendant les doigts de Severus craquer contre ses genoux.

–Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Severus ? Le maître des potions avait le visage convulsé par le dégoût. Ses lèvres donnaient l'impression qu'il allait cracher à tout moment. Albus savait qu'il était furieux. Furieux contre lui, et il savait pourquoi.

–Pendant toutes ces années... elle était en vie... et vous ne m'avez jamais rien dit... vous m'avez laissé dans le mensonge, me laissant souffrir de sa mort... alors que vous le saviez...

Durant un instant, un bref instant, qui se transforma en de longues minutes, Albus ne sut que répondre. Il le regarda, avec une once de pitié, avec une once de compassion, avec une once de paternité. Il se leva, se tenant à l'angle de son bureau, pour passer au maître des potions un bol d'argent ciselé rempli de mystérieux bonbons noirs qui ressemblaient à des sangsues. Mais Severus ne bougea pas.

–Bien sûr que je le savais Severus, répondit-il d'un ton doux, mais pourquoi aurais-je dû vous dire que Lily était encore en vie ? Alors qu'elle n'était pas _tout à fait_ en vie ? Alors qu'elle était entre la vie et la mort ? Vous vous portiez bien mieux à pleurer et à oublier sa mort, ne gardant d'elle que vos plus beaux souvenirs, que vous n'auriez pu vous porter à pleurer sur un corps inerte dans un lit d'hôpital.

–J'aurais dû ! s'irrita-t-il violemment. J'aurais dû rester à son chevet ! J'aurais dû préparer chaque jour des potions, tout en lui tenant la main, pour qu'un jour elle se réveille, en parfaite santé, avec moi la serrant dans mes bras ! J'aurais dû rester avec elle, pour qu'elle sache que je serai toujours là pour elle, que je l'aimerai toujours, que jamais je ne l'abandonnerai ! J'aurais dû plutôt que de rester, comme vous dîtes, douze ans dans le remord et le malheur ! Vous savez quand même _mieux que personne_ que je suis le maître des potions, qui a gagné tous les prix du Concours des Potionnistes de Poudlard durant sept ans, et que à ma sortie, avant de devenir Mangemort, j'ai gagné _cinq_ diplômes de Médicomagie ! Alors, je réitère : pourquoi me l'avoir caché ?

Albus finit par se lever totalement, ses pieds glissant contre la pierre lisse du sol, jusqu'à ce qu'il pose une main sur l'épaule de Severus. Il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner ça. Quoi qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette nuit où il était assis, dans ce même fauteuil, dans le noir le plus total, une vieille musique à suicidaires le torturant, le rongeant. Et le vieux et mort Everard qui n'avait rien fait pour arranger ça. "Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a fracassé la porte ! Potter est mort ! Lily a sauté par la fenêtre ! Lily a survécu et a accouru vers la forêt ! Lily est revenue dans la chambre, pensant avoir semé Voldemort ! Mais entre-temps un quelque chose tout noir l'a poursuivie ! Oh, et puis... " Ce petit manège avait continué jusqu'à ce que Severus craque, et transplane à Godric's Hollow. Et puis il avait vu son cadavre. Sous les débris. À Lily. Et il avait pleuré. Il l'avait serrée contre lui. Jusqu'à ce que le mur ne s'écroule dans son dos, le plongeant à son tour dans le coma, un coma qui avait duré une semaine. Comment pouvait-il lui pardonner toutes ces années de souffrance ?

–C'est vous qui l'avez sauvée Severus. Sans vous, elle serait véritablement morte à l'heure qu'il est. Vous pensiez être arrivé trop tard pour la sauver. Mais non. Voldemort l'a assommée. Mais si vous n'étiez pas arrivé, le mur se serait écroulé sur elle, et sur Harry aussi, et ils seraient morts tous les deux. _Elle_ serait morte. Mais vous l'avez sauvée de l'éboulement.

Severus plaqua une main contre son front, soupirant longuement. Il n'y croyait pas, à ses paroles. Il avait vu son corps brisé, ses vêtements déchirés, sa bouche tachée de sang. Elle était morte, et puis c'est tout. Peu importe combien de fois Severus avait rêvé d'elle, entrant dans sa chambre, s'asseyant sur son lit, le serrant contre elle, embrassant son front et ses paupières. Il avait oublié son odeur, il avait oublié son sourire, il avait oublié ses rires, il avait oublié son visage. Et c'était mieux ainsi. Toutes les chimères du monde ne pouvaient pas lui rappeler la douce et divine Lily Evans.

–Et Potter ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que je lui ai sauvé la vie à lui aussi, en lui marchant presque dessus ?

–Eh bien... je n'ai aucune réponse pour lui. Tout comme pour Harry, nous ne pouvons que faire des suppositions.

–Et lui ? Le fils. Comment a-t-il réagi en apprenant la _résurrection_ de ses parents ?

Severus avait désormais les bras le long du corps, qu'il ne tarda pas à croiser sur son torse, fixant un angle de papier blanc avec insistance, comme un gardien de prison surveillait un prisonnier. Ses lèvres étaient étrangement serrées. Sa jambe droite vint se croiser avec sa jambe gauche, comme s'il était stressé, et en même temps, toujours en colère.

–Je l'ai contacté durant l'été, pendant qu'il était dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Le lendemain, je suis venu, je suis entré, et je lui ai parlé. Je lui ai dit, comme sur la lettre, d'être prêt. Et puis, quelques secondes plus tard, James et Lily sont entrés. Ça lui a fait un énorme choc de voir ses parents, mais après de longues discussions entre nous deux, il a fini par respirer. Il a pu serrer ses parents dans ses bras. Un peu comme vous avec Lily, hier, non ? Et puis, je pense que si Harry a pu accepter la survie de ses parents, vous le pouvez aussi, Severus.

–Ne me comparez pas à lui ! Surtout en sachant que nos deux cas ne sont absolument pas comparables !

Mais le vieux directeur lui répondit d'un sourire, derrière sa longue barbe argentée. Il se dirigea vers une fenêtre sans vitre, uniquement faite de pierre, contre laquelle il s'accouda. À son tour, Severus se leva, sa cape retombant au sol lourdement, et alla le rejoindre. À son tour, il laissa ses yeux se river sur l'armée de Détraqueurs qui entouraient le périmètre du château, glaçant les fleurs et les feuilles sur leur passage glacial.

–Et Black, Albus ? Nous savons tous qu'il veut Harry Potter. Qu'il s'est échappé, surtout, d'Azkaban. Il va donc essayer d'entrer à Poudlard. Il ne pourra pas entrer sans l'aide de quelqu'un qui se trouve déjà _à l'intérieur_ de Poudlard. –Où voulez-vous en venir, Severus ?

–Je veux en venir à Remus Lupin, le loup-garou, le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, et un Maraudeur durant son adolescence. N'est-ce pas un risque trop énorme de le garder, même, de simplement l'avoir engagé ? Il pourrait l'aider. Il était son ami. Et puis, c'est purement une rumeur, mais... je me souviens que du temps où ils étaient encore élèves, une rumeur courrait comme quoi, lui et Black, aurait entretenu une... relation... amoureuse... tous les deux. Ce qui ne ferait qu'augmenter le risque. Et puis, Potter maintenant. Il était son meilleur ami, son frère. Je suis sûr qu'il est persuadé que Black n'a pas pu le trahir, et que tout ceci n'est qu'une mise en scène. Il cherchera à le retrouver, et donc, obligatoirement, à le laisser entrer...

–Je pense qu'aucun des deux ne le pourra, Severus, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton net. Laissons-leur une chance. Je pense que tous les deux ont assez souffert de sa trahison. Faisons-leur confiance.

Severus soupira, essayant de garder son calme, décrispant ses doigts. Ses cheveux noirs voletaient sous une brise fraîche. Il baissa les yeux vers la cour de Poudlard, vide, grise, au pavé ébréché. En tournant la tête, il put voir quelques première année debout, un balai en main, loin des gardiens d'Azkaban.

–Puis-je vous demander quelque chose Severus ? Quelque chose qui, je suis sûr, ne vous causera absolument pas problème, et même, vous arrangera plutôt bien.

–Quoi donc ? répondit-il en relevant la tête vers lui.

–Je parie que c'est déjà dans vos projets depuis quelques heures, mais... passez un maximum de temps avec Lily. Renouez vos liens perdus. Ravivez vos souvenirs perdus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, une main assurée frappa à la porte. Lorsque Dumbledore demanda à la personne d'entrer, James Potter, vêtu d'un habit gris sévère, un casque sur la tête, les genoux et les bras protégés par des protections en cuir de dragon marron, entra. Il tenait le nouveau Nimbus, le Nimbus 2003 sous son bras. Il passa devant Severus, après lui avoir jeté un regard narquois, se postant devant le directeur.

–Bonjour James.

–Bonjour, professeur, j'ai à vous parler.

Le maître des potions redescendit les quelques marches de pierre qui menaient à la sortie du bureau, mais lorsqu'il s'apprêta à sortir, une chevelure rousse soignée, et un visage pâle parsemé de quelques taches de rousseur le bloquèrent. Severus sentit ses joues s'embraser, lorsqu'il vit Lily arriver à son tour, qui lâcha un petit rire surpris. Elle se poussa pour le laisser passer.

–Bonjour Severus. Pardon.

–Bonjour Lily...

Il pensait qu'elle allait rejoindre son époux, pour elle aussi, parler à Dumbledore. Elle était vêtue d'une longue robe de sorcière noire, et une lourde capuche retenait sa chevelure, déjà coiffée d'une broche improvisée, faite de deux morceaux de bois et de deux ou trois épines de sapin vertes. Mais au contraire, elle le serra contre elle, posant ses lèvres contre son oreille. Elle était obligée de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour arriver à sa hauteur, tant il était grand.

–Ce soir... je veux te voir dans mon bureau... ce n'est pas une invitation, mais une obligation... dès que tu auras fini les cours... James ne sera pas là... nous serons tranquilles, tous les deux...

Severus se sentit presque rougir, mais il fut pétrifié aussi bien que les agressés de l'année précédente, lorsque Lily posa ses lèvres fines et charnues sur sa joue maigre. James les avait vus. Une expression outrée et choquée s'installa sur son visage, dégoûté, et il alla se diriger vers Severus, pour le provoquer en duel. Mais Albus le retint par l'épaule, un sourire gentil aux lèvres. Lily le relâcha, et Severus put enfin sortir, l'esquisse d'un sourire béat et adolescent sur les lèvres.


	3. Rendez-vous d'amis

La sonnerie résonna une nouvelle fois, se répercutant contre tous les murs de pierre de Poudlard, un par un. Celle-ci annonçait la fin de cette première journée de cours. Les derniers élèves sortirent en vitesse des cachots, craignant de se faire attraper par le maître des lieux. Severus quitta le meuble sur lequel il s'était accoudé, pour inspecter rapidement d'un œil perçant la propreté des lieux, regardant en-dessous des tables, ses cheveux piquant vers le sol, son doigt glissant contre la surface rugueuse des tables rectangulaires, avant de reprendre un parchemin posé sur son bureau qu'il mit dans sa poche. C'était ça qu'il aimait bien chez les Serdaigle de septième année. Ils étaient sérieux, ils étaient propres. Du moins, uniquement ceux des cours supérieurs. Après, aimer était un bien grand mot, même aimer bien.

Sa cape glissa une dernière fois sur le sol de pierre avant que la porte ne claque derrière son passage. En montant les marches qui donnaient vers le deuxième étage, un doux soubresaut le parcourut. Il n'avait pas oublié les "menaces" de Lily, qu'elle lui avait faites le midi même. C'était comme quand ils étaient adolescents. Elle le prenait à part, dans un coin sombre, se jetait sur lui, lui donnait l'ordre de se rendre dans tel ou tel endroit à telle heure précise. Et si elle était en retard, ce n'était pas grave, tant que lui arrivait à la seconde près. Il se sentait redevenir un adolescent, soudainement. C'était stupide, mais c'était vrai. Le sourire béat qu'il avait laissé malencontreusement échapper le midi, en était la preuve. Il redevenait un gamin. Au fond, c'était peut-être ce vieux fou de Dumbledore qui avait raison. Il était très bien capable d'accepter la survie et le retour de sa tendre Lily Evans.

Mais si elle était bel et bien en vie, alors il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait absolument rien de tendre. Il n'avait rien oublié de la colérique, la possessive, la tigresse, Lily Evans. Celle qui s'énervait pour un tout et un rien, celle qui ne supportait pas que la moindre personne touche à "_son_ Sev", et surtout, celle qui avait une joie de vivre inestimable qui lui avait réappris à sourire que de trop nombreuses fois. Il l'aimait, il était fou d'elle. Et si elle était possessive, il l'était cent fois plus. Il récupérerait sa Lily. Et si il le ferait, dès que le moment serait venu, il lui demanderait sa main. Et James Potter s'envolerait en poussières, comme si lui et toutes ces années n'avaient été qu'un stupide cauchemar.

Severus toqua trois coups distincts à la porte qui portait l'écriteau "Lily Evans, professeur d'Étude des Moldus", qui se balança un instant contre le bois avant de ne plus bouger. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir. Même dès le moment où il était arrivé sur le perron. Qui sait, la personne qui lui ouvrirait la porte ne serait peut-être pas Lily, mais cette folle de Charity Burbage, avec ses longs cheveux blond-gris, son visage replet et aimable, son nez en trompette, et ses yeux noirs. Et si c'était le cas, il la dépècerait sur place.

Mais ce fut bien Lily, sa belle Lily, qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle laissa d'abord échapper une expression indifférente, comme si elle se demandait qui pouvait bien venir la voir, et pourquoi, avant qu'elle ne laisse place à un large sourire sur ses lèvres fines. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu prendre ses airs de soldat, torse bombé, bras le long des jambes, elle se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses propres bras autour de son cou froid. Un cou qui se mit à frissonner. Elle ne prêta même pas attention aux deux Serpentard de première année qui traversaient le couloir, les regardant étrangement, lorsqu'elle le tira en avant, les faisant s'engouffrer tous les deux dans les appartements personnels de la nouvelle professeur.

Elle plaqua une main contre sa bouche scellée, et ouvrit dans un grincement une nouvelle porte, sans lui laisser le temps de voir à quoi ressemblait son bureau, sans doute rempli d'écrans de télévision à l'ancienne. Elle l'amena dans sa chambre, une grande salle baignée de lumière solaire qui pénétrait à travers de grandes fenêtres de verre impeccablement propre, le sol était recouvert d'un tapis de poils noirs, le papier peint était fait d'un rouge sombre (le rouge de Gryffondor aurait certainement fait beaucoup trop mal aux yeux pour des mesures aussi grandes), un grand lit à baldaquins recouvert de rideaux noirs transparents et d'une lourde couette en harmonie avec les murs était placé à la droite de la fenêtre, et un large canapé de cuir rouge était en face du lit. Sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Lily projeta le malheureux Severus contre le canapé, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

–Bonjour Severus, lui dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

–Tu te fiches de moi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle se releva, enlevant ses bottes d'étoffe noire qu'elle posa dans un coin de sa chambre, arrachant son manteau de son cou, pour sortir de sa chambre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, l'air calme, une bouteille d'hydromel et deux verres de cristal s'entrechoquant dans un doux bruit cristallin dans ses mains. Elle se rassit, posant le tout sur la table basse, ouvrant la bouteille d'un coup de baguette qui fit propulser le bouchon dans un grand "pop" contre le plafond, avant d'atterrir... sur le coin de la tête de Severus. Lily ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en le voyant retirer le bouchon de ses cheveux.

–Bien. Quand tu n'es pas là, je me porte à carreaux, mais dès que tu es là, je reçois les décombres du monde entier sur la tête. Comme toujours.

Son fou rire continua. Et Severus ne voulait d'ailleurs pour rien au monde qu'il ne s'arrête. Il avait oublié son rire. Il voulait le réentendre à nouveau, comme quand tout était encore normal, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais quitter son esprit. Ce rire plus cristallin que le cristal, ce rire pur, ce rire clair, ce rire jovial et vivant... plus jamais. C'était une nouvelle chance, sa seconde, sa dernière. Il avait retrouvé Lily, il avait retrouvé son sourire, ses rires, ses joies, ses gamineries. Et plus jamais il ne laisserait passer ça.

Durant un long moment, Severus resta là, à la regarder fixement. Lily le remarqua car elle se laissa lourdement tomber contre lui, délaissant les verres sur la table, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Severus frissonna de nouveau. Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à la prendre dans ses bras à son tour, pour se laisser tomber contre l'oreiller du sofa, elle se dégagea de lui, s'allongeant contre un autre oreiller, en face de lui, bras croisés, tapant du pied contre la couverture qui recouvrait le canapé.

–Tu as froid, Sev ?

Sans pouvoir poser de question, elle pointa son index vers sa cape et sa redingote, dans lesquelles il était chaudement enroulé. Le regard perçant de son amie lui fit comprendre qu'il avait plutôt intérêt à enlever ses deux vêtements et ses chaussures immédiatement, ce qu'il fit, se pressant, avant qu'ils ne s'accrochent d'eux-mêmes à un porte-manteau. Les volets se fermèrent, laissant une partie de la salle et leur visage se recouvrir d'ombre froide. Un chandelier d'argent à trois bougies s'alluma de lui-même, remplissant la chambre d'une douce lumière chatoyante. Lily laissa couler le liquide doré dans les deux verres tour à tour, avant d'en passer un à Severus, qui prit son pied entre ses doigts fins. Ils trinquèrent tous les deux, dans un tintement de cristal, l'alcool tanguant dans sa prison.

–À nos retrouvailles..., dit Lily d'un ton timide.

–À notre survie surtout, répondit Severus.

Ce n'était que trop peu croyable. Lily. En vie. Désormais, il en était certain. Son cœur battait, son sang coulait dans ses veines, ses poumons se gonflaient d'air, sa peau respirait de chaleur vivante. Il pouvait toucher son visage, il pouvait caresser son dos, il pouvait frôler son cou. La vie suait par tous les pores de son corps.

Il dormait, calme, l'esprit reposé et apaisé. Ses nuits étaient douces et tranquilles. Severus, pourtant, ne rêvait presque jamais. Il rêvait éveillé, lorsqu'il était aux côtés de Lily. La soirée de la veille lui avait rendu l'âme du garçon de onze ans qu'il avait été, avant que cette âme ne se déchire pour ce qui aurait pu être l'éternité, alors qu'ils avaient quinze ans. Mais la veille, rien que la veille, le lendemain de leurs retrouvailles, elle lui avait caressé les cheveux, elle avait embrassé ses joues, elle avait même pris sa tête pour la poser de force contre ses jambes fines. Et ses poumons se remplissaient de nouveau de l'euphorie de son parfum, de sa senteur féminine bien à elle.

Deux semaines passèrent ainsi, l'un allant dans la chambre de l'autre un soir, et l'autre venant dans celle de l'autre le lendemain. Parfois, ils corrigeaient des devoirs ensemble, préparaient leur prochain cours ensemble, tout en riant et plaisantant, avant de passer le reste de la soirée totalement ensemble, en oubliant les cours, en oubliant qu'ils étaient dans une école. C'était déjà le vingt septembre. Et qu'avait-elle dit, déjà ? "Demain soir, tu reviendras, à la même heure, mais avec un sac avec un pyjama à l'intérieur". Bon sang, mais que comptait donc t-elle lui faire subir comme tortures ? Même dans son sommeil, il se le demandait. Même lorsqu'il avait préparé son cours pour les Gryffondor, il se l'était demandé. Même lorsqu'il avait encore dû séparer Malfoy et Potter, il se l'était demandé. Et lorsqu'il se réveilla au petit matin, à dix heures tapantes, commençant à cette heure-ci le mardi, il se le demandait encore.

Presque dans les vapes, à cause des quelques verres d'hydromel qu'elle lui avait servi, il se leva, titubant presque. De l'hydromel ! Quelle belle excuse ! Elle l'avait surtout épuisé toute la nuit, à le pourchasser, en ne le laissant même pas faire deux pas, en l'engraissant de popcorn devant un film Moldu _Disney._ En tant que professeur d'Étude des Moldus, elle seule pouvait avoir le pouvoir d'utiliser des engins Moldus à l'intérieur de Poudlard, mais uniquement dans son bureau et sa salle de classe.

Severus se rendit dans sa salle de bains, dans sa douche. L'un des aspects positifs de son territoire était qu'il avait une baignoire _et_ une douche. L'embarras du choix, en soit. Il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la grande boîte blanche, qu'il referma derrière lui dans un claquement sec. L'eau se mit à couler sur son corps blanc et parcouru par de longues cicatrices, baignant sa tête dans l'eau froide, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller instantanément. Une pensée le parcourut lorsqu'il frôla son épaule. Lily. Ici. La parfaite Lily. Si il tenait tant à ce qu'elle tombe dans ses bras, ne pouvait-il donc pas être un peu plus soigné physiquement ?

C'est ainsi qu'il prit le soin de se faire un long shampoing, la mousse verdâtre et bulleuse coulant sur ses tempes, avant de se rincer une nouvelle fois pour s'en débarrasser, et de se frotter le visage à l'aide d'un savon. Il referma quelques secondes l'eau qui laissa couler ses dernières gouttes qui allèrent s'écraser contre le fond de la douche. Mais lorsqu'il rouvrit un peu la porte, prenant une serviette blanche, la porte de la salle de bains venait de s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître la tignasse roux feu de ... Lily. Pris par surprise, il attrapa brusquement la serviette qu'il enroula autour de sa taille, tandis que Lily ferma la porte, restant derrière.

–Bon sang Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

–Je suis désolée Severus, je n'ai pas entendu l'eau, alors je ne savais pas que tu prenais ta douche...

En toute rapidité, Severus se sécha les cheveux et le corps, laissant la seconde serviette sur sa tête, mettant un caleçon propre, un pantalon, et une chemise blanche. Il rouvrit la porte fermée dans un claquement, laissant voir la jeune rousse assise sur son lit noir, se tordant les bras, le visage crispé par la gêne, se mordant les lèvres. Il frotta une dernière fois sa chevelure humide avant de poser la serviette sur un fauteuil, se dirigeant vers le lit. Lily releva la tête, essayant d'afficher un sourire détendu, mais ne parvenant qu'à se tordre les lèvres dans une grimace. Pour la rassurer, Severus s'assit à côté d'elle dans un grincement de bois, prenant sa main dans la sienne, caressant ses phalanges de son pouce.

Severus pensa un instant qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester un peu plus longtemps dans sa salle de bains, pour prendre le temps de digérer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Lily était entré dans sa salle de bains, et l'avait vu entièrement nu. Peut-être pas non plus son bassin, mais elle l'avait vu nu. Un frisson brûlant le parcourut à cette pensée, faisant trembler ses bras. Il respira un grand coup, l'air glacial du cachot venant brûler ses poumons, fermant ses paupières un court instant.

–Maintenant, explique-moi juste le pourquoi du comment de ta présence dans ma salle de bains ?

Le teint de Lily rosit légèrement, et cette douce nuance de rose pâle et de rouge remonta jusqu'à ses pommettes saillantes, et le bout de son nez fin. Severus resserra l'emprise de sa main froide et forte sur la sienne, ce qui eut pour effet de la détendre, de lui faire cesser ses craquements de doigts.

–Eh bien je voulais te parler... tu n'étais ni dans ta chambre, ni dans ton bureau, et comme je n'entendais pas d'eau couler, j'ai pensé que tu devais te coiffer, te brosser les dents...

–...ou sortir de la douche, nu comme un ver..., continua Severus d'un ton amusé.

Lily ne put s'empêcher de porter ses bras autour de son ventre, les encerclant, courbant son dos et se laissant tomber en arrière, pour rire. Elle se laissa éclater de rire, roulant sur le matelas, sans la moindre gêne. Toujours cette même gaminerie enfantine, pensa Severus. Elle était toujours aussi débordante de joie de vivre, malgré tout ce qu'elle avait traversé, même si elle aurait pu se transformer en joie de mourir. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il l'aimait. Pour cette joie de vivre qui lui avait réappris à sourire et à rire. Et même après toutes ces années, et même si il l'avait crue morte, elle avait, au bout de quelques secondes seulement, réussi à le convaincre de sa survie, et parvenait encore à le faire rire. D'un rire rauque par tant de silence, certes, mais un rire. Ses seuls rires.

Un rire qui s'arrêta d'un coup lorsque Lily se redressa, les lèvres étirées dans un large sourire, tirant sa baguette de sa poche. Elle posa son extrémité dans le creux d'un blanc propre de sa main, le tapotant, jusqu'à ce qu'une brosse verte aux poils durs et hérissés apparaisse dans sa main. Severus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension. Il afficha un mouvement de recul et de stupeur lorsqu'elle attrapa une mèche de ses cheveux, dans laquelle elle passa un coup de brosse. De côté, elle attrapa sa taille entre ses jambes, continuant de le coiffer. Sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer, car il était raide comme une planche de chêne, les bras et la lèvre inférieure tremblant, ses doigts crispés contre le bois du lit, tandis qu'elle le peignait. Il se sentait redevenir un gamin. Un gamin de quatorze ou quinze ans, béat d'amour.

Quand elle eut fini, après que Severus ait eu le temps de graver dans son regard sa nuque blanche et droite, et sa broche en épines de sapin qui retenait ses cheveux bouclés, elle le poussa contre le lit, dont les ressorts grincèrent, avant de se blottir dans ses bras, dans le creux de son épaule, caressant ses cheveux encore humides.

–Je sais qu'on devait se voir ce soir, mais... j'allais oublier de te le dire sinon... tu veux venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard samedi ?

Bien évidement, Severus accepta, avec une joie silencieuse, d'un hochement de tête. Lily finit par relâcher son étreinte, tout sourire, reboutonnant le bouton doré de sa cape autour de son cou, en remettant soigneusement ses cheveux roux sombre sur sa nuque, sortant en fermant la porte. Elle remonta la cage d'escalier glacée en colimaçon, se dirigeant vers le septième étage, le visage serein. Quelques troupes d'élèves, éparpillées dans les angles de mur du septième étage, discutaient calmement, bras dessus, bras dessous, têtes baissées, mais l'air excité, comme s'ils ne voulaient pas que leurs discussions ne soient entendues. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de fenêtres, une seule à vrai dire, mais contre celle-ci se fracassaient des myriades de gouttes de pluie argentée, plongeant le corridor dans l'ombre. Laissant les jeunes rouge et or à leurs tranquilles conversations, Lily salua rapidement mais poliment la dame, vêtue d'une longue robe rose pâle ornée de dentelle blanche et fine, coiffée d'un haut chignon blond qui tombait en cascade de boucles dorées sur ses épaules et sa poitrine proéminente, et aux joues rondes, potelées et d'un rose plus foncé que la robe, qui lui sourit en retour de ses humides lèvres rouges, ses petits yeux bleus pétillant.

Lily attendit encore quelques minutes devant ce tableau aux motifs en relief, sans pour autant que quiconque n'en sorte ou n'y entre. Pourtant, le tableau finit par pivoter sur le côté, laissant sortir une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns emmêlés et impossibles à coiffer, au teint clair illuminé par une paire d'yeux à la couleur du chocolat fondu, vêtue d'une jupe de jean à froufrous, de collants blancs et propres, et d'un chemisier blanc accompagné d'une cravate rouge, une pile de livres neufs aux reliures de cuir rouge sous le bras. Hermione Granger avait d'ailleurs le bout de son nez pointu enfoui entre deux pages jaunies et effritées d'un vieil ouvrage datant de plusieurs siècles, sans lever les yeux pour voir où elle marchait, mais sans pour autant rater une des marches de pierre. Par contre, elle fit un bond en arrière lorsqu'elle manqua de percuter son professeur d'Étude des Moldus.

Elle commença par sortir une ceinture de cuir, fermant son livre dans des volutes de poussière grise, l'enroulant fermement autour, avant de relever la tête, quelques mèches glissant sur ses yeux, vers sa jeune professeur, lui offrant un sourire gêné, bégayant quelque peu, retirant ses cheveux de son visage en les prenant entre l'index et le majeur, les repoussant sur sa tempe, toussotant deux ou trois fois avant de commencer à parler.

–Excusez-moi professeur Evans, bégaya-t-elle.

–Ce n'est rien Hermione, répondit Lily d'une voix douce, mais apprenez juste à relever la tête lorsque vous êtes dans un couloir, vous auriez réellement pu percuter quelqu'un. Un quelqu'un qui aurait très bien pu être moins bien intentionné que moi. Dîtes-moi juste, avez-vous vu Harry ?

Doucement, le rat de bibliothèque hocha la tête dans un signe positif, de nouveaux cheveux venant cacher son visage. Au moins, elle ne lui en voulait pas, et la laisserait tranquillement passer, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été le cas si elle avait été Severus Snape, qui lui aurait déjà ôté dix points fraîchement gagnés, et lui aurait filé une retenue un beau samedi de sortie à Pré-au-Lard, avant même qu'elle n'ait pu comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire.

–Bien sûr, il est encore dans sa chambre, avec Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas, vous voulez peut-être que j'aille le chercher ?

–Oh non, ça ira. Si juste vous acceptiez de m'ouvrir le passage jusqu'à la salle commune...

Hermione acquiesça en silence, murmurant à l'adresse de la Grosse Dame, le mot de passe : "Corne du Diable". Alors le tableau pivota une nouvelle fois, ne laissant plus qu'une arcade de pierre grise dont l'acheminement donnait sur une grande salle circulaire, tapissée de papier rouge vif lisse, remplie de fauteuils de cuir rouge, de plusieurs chaises et tables en bois de pin sur lesquelles reposaient parfois des plateaux de jeux d'échecs dont les pièces brisées étaient au repos, et où une grande et large cheminée ornée d'un grand lion empli d'une arrogante royauté laissait déverser les ombres dansantes de ses flammes mordantes sur les murs. La salle était vide. Lily se permit alors de marcher jusqu'au canapé, s'asseyant dans son creux moelleux, posant un bras sur un accoudoir, face au feu ronronnant. Une lourde nostalgie la prit, et non pas en détaillant la salle commune, mais en gardant les yeux rivés sur le feu. Des bavardages, de longues discussions, des jeux, des révisions, des amies. Que de choses extraordinaires qui s'étaient passées ici, il y avait déjà des années de ce jour.

Des amies ! _Ses_ amies. La plupart étaient mortes pendant la première guerre face à Voldemort, d'autres avaient disparues, d'autres avaient rejoint son camp, d'autres on n'en avait eu aucune nouvelle depuis des siècles. Mary Macdonald, Caedis Negas, Terres Vincis, Vales Vulnero. Et d'autres avaient perdu la raison. Comme Alice Londubat. Ces cinq filles avaient été ses meilleures amies. Mary, elle n'en avait absolument eu aucune nouvelle depuis son réveil. Caedis avait disparu peu de temps avant le coma de Lily, et certains disaient qu'elle était morte, même si Lily n'y croirait jamais. Terres avait été tuée par Voldemort lui-même. Et Vales, elle, l'avait rejoint. Elle avait reçu avec joie la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras.

Toutes lui manquait terriblement. Mary et ses fossettes creuses auréolées de ses cheveux d'un blond tendre, et de ses yeux noisette. Terres la terrible, celle qui s'amusait toujours à les faire sursauter, même sans le faire exprès. Surtout avec son appareil dentaire de nuit dont les fils métalliques lui sortaient de la bouche. Alice et son rire joyeux, sa joie de vivre éternelle, ses conseils matrimoniaux, ses paroles réconfortantes. Même Vales lui manquait. Ses cheveux roux pimpant, ses yeux sombres, ses airs de démon, ses cernes noires, ses idées morbides, et même sa claustrophobie. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas très gentil, mais qu'est-ce que les trois filles avaient bien ri, lorsque Mary, Terres et Alice la coinçait dans une cabine de toilettes, une salle de classe désinfectée, l'ancien bureau si étroit du professeur Têtenjoy, ou même un cachot. Elles avaient arrêté lorsqu'un jour Vales avait fini par faire une crise d'angoisse dans ce même cachot, parcourue d'une longue série de spasmes. Mais ce qui c'était passé ce jour-là, ou même la fois où Severus s'était vengée d'elle en sixième année et l'avait coincée dans l'abominable salle de bains puante d'Argus Filch, n'était rien comparé à la fois où James Potter avait, lui aussi, eu sa vengeance.

C'était bien simple : une mystérieuse et violente dispute avait un jour éclaté entre les deux, et Lily ne sut jamais comment, mais il avait réussi à lui tendre un piège, et à l'amener dans le cimetière ironiquement appelé "Au joyeux macchabée" de Pré-au-Lard, et il avait alors violé une tombe pour l'y enfermer avec un cadavre en putréfaction pendant une nuit entière, soit de vingt-deux heures précises jusqu'à sept heures du matin, soit neuf heures. Neuf heures coincée dans un cercueil pourri avec un macchabée verdâtre, grouillant de vers, bras croisés, les dents aussi pourries que le bois et la pierre, les orbites vides et creuses. Et ce n'était pas comme si ce macchabée en question avait bien voulu partager ses vers avec elle. Très joyeux, le macchabée.

Heureusement pour elle, Lily l'avait trouvée à temps, et l'avait libérée. Vales avait dès lors juré d'avoir sa revanche sur "ce sale bâtard immonde de James Potter", et même, de le tuer. Lily aussi l'aurait tué, même si c'était quelques mois avant qu'ils ne commencent à sortir ensemble. Vales avait passé trois semaines à l'infirmerie pour crise de spasmes, excès de stress intense, terreurs nocturnes, lourds cauchemars, et même bien réels. Ce séjour à l'infirmerie avait été un enfer pour elle. La pauvre n'avait plus supporté de se trouver dans une salle close de moins de cinq cent mètres en longueur et en largeur. Mais le pire à supporter, malgré que l'infirmerie faisait bien la moitié de ces dimensions là, était qu'en raison de sa santé mentale précaire, elle n'avait pas eu le droit de sortir une seule fois de l'infirmerie. Certains disaient qu'elle en était devenue folle. D'autres qu'elle allait mieux. Ça s'était passé moins d'un an après la rupture presque définitive entre Severus et Lily. Après ça, Vales s'était mise à le fréquenter. Ils étaient devenus amis. Elle avait rejoint l'ex-trio, désormais quatuor, Snape-Avery-Mulciber-Vulnero. Elle et Snape avaient fondé le club "anti-Potter". Durant longtemps, Lily les avait soupçonnés de sortir, ou même de coucher ensemble. Et cette idée l'avait rendue encore plus folle que Vales.

Pourtant, même si Vales ne leur avait jamais pardonné ce qu'elle appelait "le dernier abandon", Lily n'avait cessé d'essayer de retrouver son amie. Et essayer de comprendre. Quelque chose d'autre c'était passé cette nuit-là. Tout le monde connaissait Vales Vulnero, la grande, la forte, la dure, la guerrière. Bien sûr elle était claustrophobe, mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer cette nuit pour qu'elle soit traumatisée à ce point ? Pour qu'il n'y ait plus que Severus Snape, l'enfant abandonné, pour la comprendre et la réconforter, l'emmener sur la voie des Serpentard Mangemorts ?

Lily se souvenait d'une autre nuit. Elle avait fini ses études depuis trois ans. Elle avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix. Et cette nuit-là, on l'avait envoyée en mission. Elle se souvenait d'une ruelle large et pavée à l'ancienne. Elle se souvenait du vide profond du village, dont la vue du dessus ne donnait que sur un ciel noir et sans brume, mais sans le moindre astre. Des volets qui avaient claqué contre les murs sous le vent froid. Du calme parfait de la scène.

C'était d'ailleurs ce flash-back là, qui lui revenait, treize ans plus tard, assise dans la salle commune de son ancienne maison. Un souvenir qu'elle aurait préféré laisser à son coma, pour toujours.

Lily se souvenait de ce ciel noir, encore noir, avec plus que l'ombre difforme de la lune pâle et sans éclat, annonçant l'aube prochaine. Des villageois qui dormaient encore, attendant midi pour se réveiller, étant un dimanche matin. Et de cette ruelle de roche ébréchée, zigzagant tellement qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait été construite par des travailleurs complètement ivres et drogués. Elle se souvenait du froid de cette douce matinée, de ce vent qui faisait que les seuls bruits que l'on pouvait entendre étaient, non pas ses pas fins sur la route, mais les volets contre les vitres et les murs. Elle se souvenait de n'avoir cessé de se demander pourquoi on l'avait amenée ici, en chantonnant doucement "_Tomorrow I will be married_", des Bizarr' Sisters, pressée de retrouver son époux et son enfant. Jusqu'à ce qu'une voix chantonne à son tour dans le creux de son oreille : "_But today, you will be dead_". Elle s'était retournée d'un coup, pour se retrouver face à un masque d'argent noir, aux barreaux de fer gardant sa bouche, et aux cernes métalliques aux reflets argentés. La forme sombre portait une longue cape noire dont la capuche lui tombait au ras de son front, caché par le masque. Un masque qui finit en vapeur lorsque le Mangemort l'ôta, révélant un visage cadavérique, de lourdes cernes sombres, un nez pointu et cassé net en deux depuis plus de trois ans déjà, de longs cheveux bouclés d'un rouge sang, deux yeux d'un vert sombre, très sombre. Ses doigts squelettiques l'avait attrapée par les coudes, la forçant à fixer le visage décrépi et pourtant encore si jeune de Vales Vulnero.

Elle lui avait lancé un sourire macabre, laissant voir ses dents jaunes et cassées qu'elle pourléchait de toute sa langue, avant de ne la relâcher, laissant Lily reculer de quelques pas sous le choc. Elle avait sorti sa baguette constituée non pas de bois mais d'épines de rose, et non pas de plume, de cœur ou de crin, mais d'une dent de Vampire, et l'avait pointée vers sa figure blafarde et tétanisée. Lily avait pris peur en voyant ce regard fou et étincelant, et cette grimace pleine de hargne. Elle-même avait mis sa main dans sa poche, sur sa baguette. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu l'utiliser. Par sur son amie, même si elle était devenue Mangemort. Même si le quatuor tout entier était devenu Mangemort. Si ça avait été Avery, ou Mulciber, elle aurait pu. Mais pas sur Vales, autant qu'elle n'aurait pas pu sur Severus. Mais ensuite... tout était devenu blanc. Du moins, dans sa tête, à l'instant même. Elle se souvenait juste qu'un lourd nuage d'un noir d'encre s'était abattu sur le sol dans des volutes de fumée, et qu'un éclair de lumière verte avait jailli de la baguette de Vales.

–_Maman... Maman_ !

Lily se réveilla brusquement, dans un lourd sursaut, la tête contre son poignet. Elle s'était endormie. Ses paupières frémirent un instant, laissant sa vue perdre de son flou, la laissant reconnaître son fils, Harry, les cheveux noirs ébouriffés, les lunettes de travers sur son nez. La jeune professeur se releva péniblement, prenant appui sur ses coudes, se grattant l'arrière de la tête, essuyant à l'aide de sa paume moite son front humide. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit qu'elle était toujours dans le canapé des Gryffondor, et que la salle commune était toujours aussi vide. Elle se retourna vers Harry, qui la fixait d'un regard inquiet, gardant ses mains près des bras de sa mère, comme s'il ne craignait qu'elle ne fasse un malaise.

–Harry... qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

–Eh bien... je crois que... tu t'es endormie... tu as fait un cauchemar... et qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Harry avait la voix lente, grave, et semblait effectivement inquiet pour sa mère. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de très vite changer de sujet. Lily se rassit profondément dans le canapé, tandis que son fils, en tenue de Quidditch, son Nimbus 2000 posé contre sa cuisse, s'assit à côté d'elle, la regardant au travers de ses verres ronds et brillants sous le lustre de la salle, la cheminée s'étant éteinte. Lily lui ébouriffa les cheveux, le serrant contre son épaule, remettant ses lunettes correctement contre l'arête de son nez.

–J'étais venue te parler. Comme il me semblait que je pouvais attendre encore longtemps devant ce tableau, Hermione m'a gentiment ouvert l'accès à la salle commune. Je voulais te parler à propos de Pré-au-Lard. Il faudrait bien que quelqu'un signe ce fichu papier...

–Je ne l'ai pas, répondit-il, gêné, je l'ai jeté lorsque j'ai quitté Privet Drive. Je pensais que plus personne ne pourrait me le signer...

–Eh bien dans ce cas je vais aller voir Dumbledore.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit en sortant de la salle commune des Gryffondor, sans un regard en arrière : elle descendit quelques étages, fit pivoter la gargouille en forme d'aigle à l'aide d'un mot de passe, et se retrouva face au vaste bureau bondé de livres et de petits et grands objets aux formes diverses qui lui sifflaient aux oreilles. Une grande silhouette brune en armure de Quidditch l'empêchait de voir l'honorable directeur : de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un noir de jais en bataille, un balai en main, et une lanière de sifflet visible contre sa nuque. James était déjà arrivé avant elle, mais pour une raison encore inconnue de Lily. Pourtant, il fit un pas sur la gauche, se tournant vers la porte d'entrée, la tête argentée du directeur levant le nez par-dessus l'épaule de l'entraîneur pour voir qui venait de franchir le seuil de sa porte. Un sourire aimable apparut sur son visage de grand-père.

Sans parler à James, Lily s'avança vers lui, alors qu'Albus pointa les doigts fins de sa main droite vers elle, lui faisant signe de s'approcher. Elle croisa ses bras sur son ventre, essayant de prendre la parole au travers du brouhaha incessant des bavardages des tableaux des anciens directeurs de Poudlard. Fronçant les sourcils, Lily ouvrit la bouche, l'air visiblement énervé.

–Pour des morts, ils font quand même beaucoup de bruit, lança-t-elle.

Cette remarque se fit bien entendre par les propriétaires des tableaux, qui se turent instantanément. Bouches scellées, lèvres serrées, et regards noirs furent jetés en sa direction. Lily se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, ce qui serait difficile. Elle avait beau pouvoir être parfois amusante, le reste du temps, elle le passait à jeter des froids dans les salles.

–Je voulais vous parler à propos de Harry... pour que je puisse signer sa permission de sortie pour Pré-au-Lard, Albus.

–Voilà qui est amusant, parce que James ici présent voulait, _lui aussi,_ signer sa permission.

Le sourire aimable du vieil homme laissa place à un sourire amusé, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Un doigt glissant derrière son oreille, tirant une fine mèche de ses cheveux, la fit sursauter. James venait de lui tirer les cheveux, et elle lui jeta un regard agacé. Mais en fait, entre son index et son pouce, reposait un morceau de coton.

–Quand je dis que tu veux m'imiter, lança-t-il. Tu as vu ta coiffure de combattant ? Et ça – tu as mangé un oreiller ou quoi ?

En effet, Lily avait oublié de se recoiffer. Elle vit son reflet dans un globe d'argent froid, qui lui montrait ses cheveux piquant vers le plafond, comme un nid d'oiseau, ou comme si elle avait fait un tour de toboggan plein d'électricité statique. De toute façon, elle était toujours décoiffée. Elle avait beau être belle, séduisante, elle n'avait jamais été très soignée. Sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Lily se retourna vers Albus, qui avait été de peu laissé en plan.

–Je crains que ça ne sera pas possible pour Harry de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard cette année, répondit-il d'une voix attristée.

–Pourquoi ?! lancèrent James et Lily d'une même voix surprise.

Le directeur se leva, se cramponnant au dossier de sa chaise de bureau de chintz, se postant droit et raide face aux deux parents du petit Harry Potter. Son regard bleu saphir s'obscurcit, et son éternel sourire bienveillant disparut l'espace de quelques secondes qui parurent des heures.

–De un, à cause de vous. Pas que vous y soyez volontairement pour quelque chose, mais vous êtes, aux yeux du monde entier, encore censés être _morts._ Bien que je pense que la Gazette du Sorcier se fera bientôt un plaisir d'annoncer votre retour, le Ministère de la Magie vous garde encore sur sa liste de décès. De deux, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Pardonnez-moi, James, mais même si de toute façon c'est tout aussi dangereux pour vous deux, Sirius Black est à ses trousses. Qu'il fasse, ou non attention, rappelons-nous qu'il a quand même gardé un dragon, été affronter _volontairement_ Lord Voldemort en première année, et son sbire pour sauver la Pierre Philosophale, et que l'année dernière il a été affronter un Basilic et une famille d'Acromentules à bord d'une voiture volante.

–Mais voyons Albus, c'est ridicule, et nous alors ? l'implora Lily.

–Je suis désolé.

Presque furieuse contre James et Albus à la fois, Lily sortit, le teint rouge vif. Tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Grande Salle, Potter, lui, se rendit à son bureau, sans rien lui dire. Plaquant les verres de ses lunettes poussiéreuses contre ses paupières, il descendit les marches de marbre, ratant au passage les trois dernières, qu'il dévala sur les fesses, tombant sur le dos. En relevant les yeux, ses lunettes cassées tombant sur ses lèvres, il vit qu'il avait glissé sur une flaque de savon encore mousseuse.

–Imbécile de Filch, même pas foutu de laver correctement une foutue marche avec sa foutue serpillière, grommela-t-il dans sa barbe.

Potter sortit dans le parc de Poudlard, et aussi soudainement qu'il était tombé des escaliers, le dos toujours douloureux d'ailleurs, un seau d'eau de pluie glaciale s'abattit sur le haut de son crâne, pénétrant par son col, coulant dans son dos, aplatissant ses cheveux en épis, se mélangeant à un filet de sang qui coulait de son nez. Ses vêtements lui collèrent à la peau, ses cheveux eux-mêmes coulèrent sur sa nuque maigre et haute. Soupirant, il ramassa son balai, s'élançant à travers le rideau de pluie. Une pluie qui avait plus l'air de stalactites de glace, par la faute de l'armée formée par les centaines de Détraqueurs, qui venaient s'écraser contre ses épaules et sa tête vide d'épuisement, tandis qu'il continuait de grogner quelques paroles inaudibles, comme : "C'est pas mon jour, c'est pas mon jour". Il descendit une colline, les mains dans les poches, le manche de son balai dans le creux de son coude. Il arriva devant une petite cabane, face au large terrain de Quidditch recouvert d'une profonde nuée noire, alors que le ciel se retrouva vite zébré d'éclairs blancs annonçant le tonnerre de la tempête. James Potter ouvrit la porte de bois pourri et rongé par les termites, qui donnait sur un bureau très étroit, et très obscur. Un simple canapé jaune sombre et humide, posé en travers de la pièce, accompagné d'une table branlante faite de hêtre, venaient combler le vide de la pièce. La chambre était juste à côté, et une liasse de papiers à remplir l'y attendait. De l'eau vint encore une fois s'écraser sur son front : elle passait au travers des planches du plafond.

–Si j'attrape ce couillon qui ne m'a même pas dit que cette baraque merdique ne tiendrait même pas face à la flotte, je l'euthanasie, grogna-t-il.

James se laissa tomber avec paresse dans le creux de son canapé, dont les ressorts grincèrent tristement, et qui ne manqua pas non plus de lui tremper le pantalon. Il semblait sur le point d'exploser lorsqu'il sentit l'arrière de son pantalon s'humidifier, et que lorsqu'il regarda, une large flaque s'étalait dessus. Et c'était sans compter qu'il venait d'attraper un rhume, et que du sang continuait toujours de couler de sa narine.

–Et merde...

Il prit dans sa poche un mouchoir de papier blanc, dans lequel il vida son nez plein bruyamment. Presque inconsciemment, il enleva ses lunettes de son nez, qu'il répara d'un coup de baguette, avant d'essuyer leurs verres du même mouchoir dans lequel il s'était mouché, qui se tachèrent d'un vert peu ragoûtant. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire. Bouche ouverte, yeux plissés –étrangement petits sans leurs lunettes–, il forma un solide poing de sa main droite, et se frappa plusieurs fois le front avec, espérant sans doute l'apparition d'une belle bosse violacée.

–Imbécile, imbécile, imbécile... couillon, couillon, couillon... encore heureux que je ne me sois pas épongé le front avec...

Et il se mit à taper le sol de ses pieds gelés, tout en jetant un sort au plafond pour que les planches se remettent en place et arrêtent de laisser s'écouler l'eau. Il tambourina le plancher aussi bien qu'aurait pu le faire un troupeau de chevaux en furie. Ses tapements contre le sol résonnèrent contre les murs noirs et moisis. Non sans étonnement, il put quand même entendre trois coups distincts frapper à la porte. Une touffe de cheveux noirs aussi épais et en bataille que les siens entra, après avoir retiré sa capuche. Harry alla s'asseoir auprès de son père, qui ne releva même pas la tête, tombant comme une vulgaire mouche sur son accoudoir. Il avait l'air en transe. À moitié inconscient, à moitié éveillé. Aussi le fils s'empressa-t-il de le secouer doucement par l'épaule pour le réveiller avant qu'il ne soit tout à fait endormi. James rouvrit les yeux, qu'il garda fixés sur le visage de son fils, avant de se redresser, s'étirant les bras dans un long bâillement.

–P'pa ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il.

–Des nèfles, répondit-il dans un sourire.

James ébouriffa la tignasse brune de Harry, souriant, allant allumer un bon feu de cheminée, avant de se rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée. Il poussa un juron peu poli, prenant un bocal qu'il posa au centre de la table, où il jeta une petite flamme bleue fragile qui dansa, projetant un peu de chaleur dans la pièce froide. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, et Harry le remarqua.

–Ça va bien Papa ?

–Bof, tu sais, ton pauvre et vieux père n'est pas dans son meilleur jour. Sa gueule est cassée de partout.

Sur ces mots, le pauvre vieux père en question se jeta une nouvelle fois sur le sofa imbibé d'eau gelée, croisant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête. Harry lui sourit, amusé. Il détailla rapidement ce visage qui ressemblait tant au sien : son teint morne, ses joues maigres mal rasées, ses yeux bruns si petits, ses cheveux qui coulaient dans son cou, un cou humide d'eau de pluie où se traçait une large entaille encore sanguinolente. Une entaille. Dans son cou. Un frisson encore plus glacé que la pluie qui tombait au-dehors dans un grand fracas le parcourut.

–C'est quoi, ça ? Dans ton cou ?

–Ça ? répondit-il d'un ton calme. Une branche d'arbre. En récapitulant ma journée, aujourd'hui j'ai : dévalé une colline, roulé dans la boue, mangé une colonne de marbre, dévalé des escaliers, été aspergé d'eau, et été battu par un arbre.

–Tu es sûr que c'est un arbre qui a fait ça ? Ça a l'air beaucoup trop profond pour avoir été causé par une branche...

Le père se leva une nouvelle fois, sans regarder le petit Gryffondor, allant dans sa chambre. Lui resta longtemps assis dans ce canapé, en attendant son retour. Combien de temps attendit-il ici, laissant de nouvelles gouttes d'eau tomber du plafond, allant s'écraser dans son cou et ses cheveux, coulant sur l'arête de son nez, et en laissant les araignées pénétrer par ses manches, aller courir dans son dos et son cou ? Cinq minutes, dix minutes, voire une demie-heure ? Il n'en savait rien, il n'avait pas de montre. Toujours est-il qu'il finit par revenir, deux verres de cristal et une bouteille de verre vert en main. Il les posa sur la table aussi, arrachant le bouchon de la bouteille, servant un verre d'un long liquide rouge et peu fluide.

–Le Saule Cogneur est très violent, petites ou grosses branches. Et, tu sais, en tant que père responsable, je ne devrais pas faire ça. Mais comme tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas responsable...

Il lui tendit le premier verre, après s'en être servi un. Harry lui demanda ce que c'était, si c'était du vin ou un certain hydromel, ou bien encore une boisson Moldue, mais James lui répondit d'un simple sourire. Le petit Harry but cul-sec le verre servi par son père, le vidant dans sa gorge sèche. Le liquide était chaud, et avait un petit arrière-goût métallique. Mais c'était si bon qu'il s'en pourlécha les lèvres.

–Du sang de bouc, finit par dire James d'un ton rieur.

Le petit Harry fut un peu dégoûté, –comment son père avait-t-il pu oser lui servir du sang de cette créature ?–, mais il le fut beaucoup moins en voyant James rire aux éclats. Il comprit qu'il s'était moqué de lui. Le père et le fils rirent encore longtemps, à pleins poumons, à s'arracher le ventre. Tout en continuant de boire et de discuter, de se serrer dans les bras et d'insulter Severus Snape et Argus Filch (mais surtout Severus), de toutes les manières possibles.

Lily attendit longtemps Severus, assise sur le tapis poilu de sa chambre, au coin d'un bon feu ronronnant et crépitant. La pluie martelait dans le parc, mais ce n'était pas grave, de toute façon, les volets étaient clos. Elle venait de finir de corriger de simples devoirs de connaissance, et il fallait bien dire que certains élèves avaient bien fait de prendre cette matière. Un Poufsouffle avait osé marquer sur sa copie que "les médecins étaient des gens qui creusaient les tombes pour y jeter des cadavres dont ils avaient dévoré les pieds", un Gryffondor n'avait pas marqué mieux : "les médecins sont des psychopathes qui mettent leurs malades sur des tables avec un drap dessus, pour leur tronçonner le corps avec des couteaux et des cisailles et leur couper les organes", et ne parlons pas de l'autre Poufsouffle qui avait dit que "Walt Disney était un prophète né en -43 avant Jésus-Christ, qui avait proclamé la religion musulmane". Lily était une personne dotée d'une patience rare, et d'une bonté exceptionnelle, mais des coups comme ceux-là, elle les aurait volontiers frappés, ou tapés sur les doigts.

Quelqu'un frappa trois fois à la porte, d'une main rude, avant d'entrer directement, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Cette même personne entra dans la chambre, laissant voir ses longs cheveux noirs qui cachaient son visage blafard et anguleux lorsqu'elle se baissa pour enlever ses chaussures, et se retrouver en chemise. Severus sentit les poils du tapis chatouiller ses pieds lorsqu'il s'avança sur le tapis, pour se jeter aux côtés de Lily, à sa gauche, posant sa nuque contre le rebord du sofa. Lily se baissa un peu, posant sa tête contre son torse, pour serrer sa main. Un instant, ils regardèrent tous deux le feu brûlant qui dansait dans sa cage.

–Tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé au moins ?

–Mon pyjama ? demanda-t-il. Oui, mais je me demande toujours pourquoi tu m'as demandé de l'apporter...

Elle lui répondit d'un long sourire narquois. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé ce soir-là, il daigna regarder ses vêtements : un simple tee-shirt noir de Jack Skellington et Sally, ainsi qu'un long pantalon noir de... pyjama. Presque horrifié, Severus ne put pas retenir Lily qui lui jeta le sien à la figure, l'attrapant par le col, le relevant de force d'un coup, le poussant en arrière jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle l'enferma. Soupirant, il n'en ressortit que quelques minutes plus tard, vêtu d'un simple haut et pantalon noirs.

–Ne me dit pas que tu comptes _vraiment_ me faire une _pyjama party_ ?

Mais sans que ce ne soit contre toute attente, Lily garda son sourire sourire, hochant la tête de haut en bas. Severus soupira une nouvelle fois, bouche grande ouverte, narines dilatées. Il baissa les yeux jusqu'à son haut, où la poupée de chiffon rafistolée et le squelette aux airs de chauve-souris s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient. Il remonta ses yeux jusqu'à son visage, étrangement tordu, lèvres serrées, regard vers le plafond, bras croisés dans son dos, l'air innocent.

–Tu sais bien que je suis une grande fan de Disney... j'ai grandi avec ça... et puis, même adulte, j'ai le droit de rester une fan... et puis, ce couple est si mignon...

Severus soupira faiblement. Elle se retourna, allant dans son bureau, laissant la porte entrebâillée. Severus resta là, debout, bras croisés sur son torse, l'air pensif. "Ce couple est si mignon..." Ce n'était pas si faux. La magnifique poupée rebelle, protectrice, aimante, et le squelette grand et hautain qui ressemblait à une chauve-souris et qui semait la terreur partout sur son passage. Ce n'était pas comme si c'était tout ce dont Severus rêvait, avec Lily. Et puis, c'était tout ce qui lui manquait. Lily. Son amie la plus chère, celle qui était toujours là pour lui et pour le tirer de faux pas. Celle qui le serrait dans ses bras, et était sa source de confiance en lui et de courage. C'était tout ce qu'il lui manquait. Lily, pour combler son cœur encore déchiré.

Lily revint justement quelques secondes plus tard, poussant un meuble de télévision dont les roulettes peinaient à rouler sur le tapis à poils dressés. Juste pour l'énerver, le maître des potions prit sa baguette, le faisant léviter juste devant le lit, atterrissant sans le moindre dommage. Le meuble supportait un petit écran noir parfaitement banal, ainsi qu'un magnétoscope tout aussi banal. Severus se retourna vers la rouquine, lui aussi, arborant un sourire narquois.

–Tu vois, ce n'était pas si difficile.

En guise de réponse, elle lui jeta un profond regard noir. Elle aurait même pu parvenir à lui bondir dessus si il n'avait pas eu le bon réflexe de faire un bond en arrière, sur le lit. Lily, visiblement agacée, ce qui ne changeait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs, s'allongea à ses côtés, brandissant une cassette sans étiquette, qu'il reconnut pourtant.

–Pour que tu sois pardonné, tu vas devoir regarder ce soir, avec moi...

–_The Nightmare before Christmas_ ? Bien, je suis sûr maintenant que je dois aller voir Dumbledore pour lui parler de ce fichu sort qui t'autorise à utiliser des objets Moldus dans ta chambre... déjà, rien que cette idée de pyjama party était très mauvaise.

Severus se dit durant un instant qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire ça. Qu'elle allait encore s'énerver. Se vexer. Et qu'il la perdrait encore une fois. Donc, qu'elle allait le mettre dehors, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Mais au lieu de ça, elle sourit, calmement, pour rapprocher ses lèvres de sa joue et l'embrasser tendrement. Ce doux contact le raidit totalement, mais ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de le lui rendre, sur la joue.

–Dans le château, on est professeurs, mais dans ma chambre, nous sommes enfants, répondit-elle.

–Tu aurais dû me dire ça plus tôt, j'aurais ramené mon vieux déguisement de Barrel...

Elle éclata de rire. D'un long rire cristallin, jovial, enfantin. Un rire qui promettait d'être long. Un fou rire, à tous les coups. Durant leur enfance, à l'aide de vulgaires morceaux de tissu, ils s'étaient amusés à créer toutes sortes de déguisements, principalement d'Halloween. Pour Severus, le fou rire n'était contagieux qu'avec Lily. Elle était la seule et unique personne avec qui il pouvait rire, voire à longueur de journée. Jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et il ria, à son tour. Il ria avec elle, sans ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter. D'un rire rauque, certes, mais d'un rire qu'il n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu arrêter.

Ce fut lorsque les coups de la grande horloge de l'école sonnèrent les une heure du matin, que Lily finit par s'endormir, calme, et eux deux serrés l'un contre l'autre. Severus avait le nez enfoui dans la chevelure chaude en bataille de Lily, qu'il humait avec bonheur. Sa blessure s'était refermée, avait cicatrisé, et la cicatrice avait définitivement disparu. Du moins, celle provoquée par sa mort. Désormais, il était tout à fait indéniable que Lily Evans ait survécu à Lord Voldemort. Mais bientôt, le Evans devrait disparaître. Voire aussi le Potter. Disparaître, pour laisser place à un beau Snape. Lily Snape. Ça sonnait tellement mieux que Lily Evans ou Lily Potter. Encore fallait-il qu'il le lui avoue. Et tout ceci était encore bien trop tôt. Cela faisait quoi, deux semaines, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés et pardonnés ? Beaucoup trop tôt. Mais bientôt, il le lui dirait. Lorsqu'elle viendrait dans sa chambre, pour passer la soirée ensemble, et dès qu'elle viendrait, franchirait sa porte, il se jetterait à ses pieds. Il lui prendrait la main, à genoux, et lui ferait une déclaration enflammée, même au risque de perdre toute sa dignité et sa fierté arrogante et orgueilleuse. Rien qu'au début de la soirée, pas une seule minute après. Car, avec un peu de chance pourquoi pas, ils auraient tout le reste de la soirée, de la nuit même, pour la passer bien plus loin que simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre...

Encore éveillé, Severus se retourna une gifle intérieurement. Il rêvait, espérait beaucoup trop. Pourtant, il était bien le premier à savoir que ce genre de rêves faisait mal, et il se souvenait d'à quel point il en avait souffert. Mais ce simple et douloureux souvenir s'effaça de son esprit lorsqu'il entendit Lily ronfler presque silencieusement, et qu'il sentit sa main glisser de son torse jusqu'à son bas-ventre. Un tressaillement électrisa son corps tout entier, et une brûlure saisit cet endroit précis. Il n'osa même pas retirer sa main de son aine, peut-être par pure crainte de la réveiller. Et à ce très mauvais moment, Severus sentit cette brûlure se faire plus puissante, son visage se crispant pour, peut-être aussi, oublier ce désir fulgurent qui le transperçait.

Il ferma les yeux, respirant longuement et profondément. Comme quoi, tout était bien redevenu normal. Il continuait de désirer Lily, comme lorsqu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, qui la serrait dans ses bras, alors qu'elle dormait. Il aurait voulu aller plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Mais pour l'instant, c'était encore impossible. De toute façon, pourquoi Lily Evans s'intéresserait-elle à lui, le ténébreux à très mauvaise réputation, Severus Snape, ex-gosse crasseux, pouilleux et battu ? Alors qu'il l'avait même insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Même si Lily prétendait lui avoir pardonné, c'était des choses qui ne s'oubliaient pas. Même jamais. Alors il se contenta de repousser sa main, tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas la réveiller, et d'essayer de s'endormir à son tour.

Lorsque le fameux samedi matin arriva, Severus se réveilla aux aurores, de plutôt bonne humeur. Si le ciel était gris lorsqu'il tira le rideau de quelques millimètres, pour voir le parc nuageux encore plongé dans les ténèbres matinales, lui, pour l'une de ces rares fois qui commençaient à se faire de plus en plus courantes, s'annonçait le visage illuminé et ensoleillé. Il commença par s'habiller prestement, boutonnant sa redingote, nouant son foulard autour de son cou, passant une paire de mitaines de laine noire à ses mains. Après une rapide toilette, cette fois-ci non interrompue par Lily, il sortit, fermant la porte à l'aide de sortilèges de protection derrière lui. "_Attends-moi devant les escaliers du hall d'entrée_", avait-elle dit. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, l'attendant au bas des escaliers, sa montre n'annonçant encore que neuf heures moins dix, alors que Lily avait dit neuf heures moins le quart. Et elle n'était pas encore là. Mais Severus ne lui en voulait pas. Il savait très bien le mal extrême qu'elle avait à se réveiller le matin.

Et puis des pas précipités finirent par résonner au-dessus de sa tête, et lorsque le maître des potions se retourna, il put voir Lily accourir, tambourinant le sol de ses pieds. Elle était vêtue d'un simple jean, d'une simple veste marron à boutons, n'était coiffée que de sa broche qui laissait virevolter ses longs cheveux bouclés, et n'était pas le moins du monde maquillée. C'était l'une des bonnes choses que Severus aimait chez elle. Lily ne se prenait pas pour l'un de ces vulgaires et ridicules top modèles, qui n'avaient pas la moindre parcelle de beauté en elles avec ces couches de maquillage marron, rouge, noir et rose, qui formaient le parfait désastre sur leurs visages déjà crasseux. Non, Lily, elle, était peut-être peu soignée, mais elle n'était en rien superficielle. Elle finit de dévaler les marches quatre à quatre, avant de glisser sur la semelle de l'une de ses tennis noires, basculant en avant. Mais elle fut miraculeusement rattrapée par Severus, tombant dans ses bras ouverts. Elle lui jeta une moue gênée, se redressant.

–Désolée...

–Pas de quoi, répondit-il d'un ton rude.

–Je suis habillée tout simplement, en Moldue, et pas maquillée. Tu ne m'en veux pas non plus j'espère ? Tu sais que je déteste le maquillage...

–Pourquoi ? Tu es beaucoup plus belle au naturel que toutes ces catins sous leurs ignobles coups de pinceaux, et qui pourraient tout aussi bien se marier à des peintres qui pourraient se servir d'elles comme palette de peinture, à vie...

Un nouveau fou rire saisit Lily, dont le ventre se crispa sous cette douleur mineure. Severus et ses habituelles et si amusantes critiques de la "société". Lorsqu'elle se calma, elle le gratifia d'un sourire. "Tu es beaucoup plus belle que toutes ces...". Lily avait toujours tant aimé ses compliments. Elle relâcha leur étreinte, serrant sa main dans la sienne. Severus sortit sa baguette, enfonçant sa main dans le tissu épais de son manteau, pointant les deux grandes portes robustes, qui s'ouvrirent alors sur leur passage.

Comme prévu, le ciel était pluvieux, orageux, prédisant une nouvelle tempête pour bientôt dans la matinée. Une horde d'élèves se tenaient dans la cour pavée, un sac à dos sur le dos, écharpes autour du cou par le froid qui mordait leurs doigts et griffait leur peau fragile. Filch et McGonagall étaient à la tête de ce large groupe. Le vieux concierge grincheux avait un long manteau de cuir gris et poussiéreux, ses bas-joues tombaient de son visage sale jusqu'à son cou maigre, ses longs cheveux grisâtres tombant sur ses tempes et son dos recourbé. Il fixait chaque élève de son regard brun tremblant et larmoyant de colère, de cette même colère dont il agressait les élèves chaque jour, rien que pour le simple fait de se trouver dans un couloir. McGonagall, dans son habituelle longue robe stricte et sévère, avait le sommet de son chignon serré orné d'un haut chapeau pointu. Un bloc-notes et une plume de paon aux reflets vert et bleu de pierre précieuse en main, notait chaque nom d'élèves autorisés, sa plume grattant le papier. Bien évidement, le petit Harry restait à l'arrière, sous l'arcade du préau, puni de sortie.

En se dirigeant vers le périmètre du château, gardé par les abominables gardiens vêtus de longues capes noires trouées, en haillons, une main croûtée, noirâtre et squelettique attrapa Lily par le creux de l'épaule. Un sursaut la fit bondir, en sentant ces doigts s'enfoncer dans sa chair, et en se retournant, elle vit l'un des Détraqueurs se poster devant elle, s'apprêtant à commencer à aspirer chacun de ses plus beaux souvenirs. Voyant qu'ils ne la reconnaissait pas, Severus intervint. Les Détraqueurs cédèrent, à contre-cœur, reconnaissant qu'ils étaient bien deux professeurs.

Rapidement, ils quittèrent la muraille, courant vers le flan d'une colline de terre humide et boueuse. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent, ratant de peu le tronc d'un large sapin de quelques centimètres, Lily commença à faire un pas vers les petites maisonnettes du village, mais Severus la retint par le bras. Étonnée, Lily se retourna, et il en profita pour entourer son cou fin de ses bras. Son visage mince et pâle parcheminé, il passa ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux roux, les entortillant autour de ses doigts fins. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle se demanda qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire avec ses cheveux, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne retire ses bras, sa broche de fortune constituée d'une petite branche et d'épines de sapin orangées, signifiant qu'elles allaient bientôt être complètement sèches, en main, pour la jeter par terre. Pourtant, quelque chose retenait ses cheveux. En passant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête, elle sentit une autre broche, de métal froid parcouru de longs, courts, et irréguliers petits sillons. Elle crut même sentir aux deux extrémités deux petites pierres. Elle essaya de la retirer, pour voir ce que c'était exactement, mais Severus prit son poignet dans sa main forte, le baissant.

–Ne l'enlève pas, lança-t-il d'une voix douce. C'est mieux comme ça, non ?

–Bien sûr, c'est bien plus agréable que d'avoir dix épines de sapin dans les cheveux à longueur de journée, pour passer deux heures à se les enlever le soir... elle est faite à la main ?

En silence, Severus acquiesça. Évidement qu'il l'avait faite à la main. Il n'était pas du genre à aller acheter un cadeau déjà tout fait, mais surtout, tout mal fait, dans une boutique moisie. Non, déjà qu'il n'avait jamais fait de cadeau qu'à Lily, mais à chaque fois qu'il lui en faisait, il achetait d'abord les pièces de meilleure qualité, et arrangeait le tout dans son bureau. Et puis, c'était fou. Fou de voir à quel point Lily avait l'air ravie avec cette broche, qu'elle n'avait pourtant pas vue. Rien que le long et profond baiser qu'elle avait déposé dans le creux de sa joue le prouvait. Elle avait l'air de se sentir comme une reine, une déesse olympique même, auréolée d'or, couverte de gouttes d'émeraudes, de diamants, de saphirs, le tout formant un harmonieux éventail de couleurs pures autour de ses épaules. Elle donnait l'impression d'avoir le menton relevé, le dos recourbé, les mains dans des gants de soie blanche et impeccable, une longue robe blanche ornée de dentelle vert émeraude, et les cheveux élégamment soignés, coiffés, relevés en un haut chignon bouclé laissant tomber deux ou trois fines mèches de cheveux auburn dans son cou parfumé à l'essence de lys et de lavande. Et sans oublier de noter son nez poudré, le mascara qui entourait finement et proprement les contours de ses paupières blanches, et le diadème d'or pur, doré et luisant, posé délicatement sur sa tête.

Et tout ceci, juste à cause d'une simple broche à cheveux.

À Pré-au-Lard, les deux amis marchèrent à travers les tourbillons de feuilles mortes et colorées, à travers la brise fraîche, à travers les villageois qui battaient leur tapis aux fenêtres et qui déblayaient les ruelles des feuilles et des branchages. Ils passèrent à côté de Zonko, la boutique de farces et attrapes, d'où résonnaient des pétarades de feu d'artifices en train d'exploser, et des faux dragons crachant leur faux feu, venu réchauffer leurs joues glacées. Lily décida de s'arrêter à Honeydukes, la confiserie du village, pour aller faire le plein de sucreries. Elle sortit même une liste de sa poche, où étaient inscrits tous les noms des bonbons qu'elle comptait acheter : Chocogrenouilles, Fizwizbiz, Souris glacées, plumes au sucre, nougats, caramels, Bulles baveuses, chocolats.

–Tu viens avec moi, Sev ? demanda Lily d'une petite voix gamine et suppliante.

–Sans façon, je t'attendrai à l'intérieur des Trois Balais, répondit-il d'une voix rude.

Une petite moue aux lèvres, Lily tourna les talons, poussant la porte de la confiserie dont la clochette retentit. Severus put même voir la plaque de métal arrondie de la broche étinceler sous un petit rayon de soleil timide. Il tourna de quatre-vingt dix degrés, s'engouffrant dans une autre boutique, tenue par un tanneur, dont il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il vit encore Lily se hisser sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un bocal de Fizwizbiz, dont un vide lui explosa au coin de la tête lorsqu'elle dérapa. _Tu es toujours aussi maladroite_, pensa-t-il avec un doux frisson au niveau de l'estomac. Comme elle n'était pas prête de sortir, vu qu'elle était déjà loin de passer à la caisse, Severus fit quelques pas qui le menèrent vers une haute chaumière de planches qui penchaient dangereusement sur le côté. Les quatre fenêtres qui longeaient la face avant de l'auberge étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse poussière brune, le toit était recouvert de tuiles et de paille, et la gouttière était pleine de feuilles et d'eau. Et une douce odeur d'alcool chaud lui remontait aux narines.

Il entra calmement, poussant la porte qui grinça. Trois têtes réduites noires et fripées, l'accueillirent d'une manière pas des plus hospitalières, en le hasardant de questions auxquelles elles ne reçurent aucune réponse. Le coin bar de l'auberge accueillait en ce samedi après-midi plus d'élèves que d'adultes, au vu de cette vague de bonnets sombres et d'oreilles de lutins qui en dépassait. Severus croisa les bras, se posant contre un mur, dans un coin d'ombre, à côté de la porte. Sous un courant d'air, de la paille dorée voletait sur ses chaussures cirées. Trois fois, quatre fois, la porte grinça, ne laissant entrer que des troisième année, qui se rapetissèrent soudainement en voyant la Terreur des cachots. Mais Lily finit par arriver, sa tignasse rousse volant dans tous les sens, cachant totalement son visage d'ange. Severus, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, s'approcha d'elle, alors qu'elle était encore sur le seuil de la porte, et prit entre deux doigts ses cheveux, qu'il repoussa sur le côté.

–Je vous offre un verre, professeur Evans ?

Le professeur Evans afficha un regard surpris quelques secondes, son regard rivé sur ses lèvres veloutées qui dessinaient sur elles le sournois serpent qu'il était. Elle finit par lever le nez en l'air, pleine de fierté, bras croisés sur son ventre mince. Elle aussi s'amusa à sourire narquoisement. Après tout, c'était du Severus tout craché.

–Avec plaisir, professeur Snape.

C'est ainsi que Severus commanda deux grands verres d'hydromel à la serveuse, Mrs Rosmerta, une femme aux formes plantureuses, et aux longs cheveux bouclés d'un blond terne, vêtue d'une large robe marron. Sans remarquer un petit quatuor d'élèves des quatre maisons qui les suivaient du regard, ils s'assirent à une table ronde à deux places, à deux tables d'eux. La patronne des Trois Balais vint apporter leur commande, et fut payée par Severus. Lui et Lily burent de tout leur soûl, discutant, riant. Il aurait bien voulu s'en tenir à un seul verre, mais Lily en commanda deux nouveaux. Même lorsqu'elle se tournait vers les serveurs, pour passer commande, Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer du regard, de fixer son cou blanc, ses joues creuses et douces, ses longs cheveux décoiffés encore coiffés de sa broche.

Ce qui n'échappa pas à la vue du Serpentard, du Gryffondor, du Poufsouffle et du Serdaigle, qui les regardaient depuis qu'ils avaient surpris Severus Snape en personne oser toucher le visage d'une femme, et lui proposer un verre en sa compagnie. Et depuis qu'ils avaient pris place à cette table, ils écoutaient attentivement leur discussion, discrètement, commentant en même temps.

–Vous croyez qu'il y a dragon sous roche ? demanda le Serdaigle.

Ce Serdaigle, Terry Boot, était un petit brun de quatrième année aux cheveux ras, au visage mince et au teint clair. Ses yeux d'un bleu éclatant représentaient bien sa maison, autant qu'il était fier d'arborer le bleu et le marron des Serdaigle sur ses vêtements, aussi bien qu'un soldat ayant reçu les plus belles décorations de guerre aurait pu le faire. Il était un élève sage et brillant, mais le seul ennui avec lui, était qu'il mettait un peu trop le nez là où il ne devrait pas.

Un défaut qu'il partageait avec ses trois amis : Hestia Carrow, Justin Finch-Fletchley, et Kenneth Towler.

Finch-Fletchley était un Poufsouffle de troisième année lui aussi. C'était un jeune homme assez grand, aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, au visage et au nez pointus, le teint pâlot par ce froid mordant. Carrow, était de la même année que les trois autres. Serpentard, comme sa jumelle Flora, elle avait de longs cheveux châtains et lisses, parfaitement soignés, qui lui tombaient aux épaules ; la forme du visage anguleuse, ses yeux chocolat, ses mouvements étaient propres et empreints de noblesse. Elle faisait attention à chacun de ses gestes : lorsqu'elle portait son verre de Bièraubeurre à la bouche, c'était toujours en la prenant doucement, raide et droite sur sa chaise, ne prenant qu'une gorgée avant de la poser, pour prendre sa serviette sur ses genoux et tamponner ses lèvres longues et roses. Quant à Towler, c'était un grand rouquin de Gryffondor au visage carré, au nez crochu, aux cheveux courts et emmêlés, et aux bras bien construits. Lui portait moins d'importance à sa tenue que Hestia, ou même que les deux autres, et ne sortait vêtu ce jour-là que d'une simple chemise de jean bleu et d'un pantalon assorti, avec un simple tee-shirt blanc pour lui tenir chaud.

–Vu comment il la dévore du regard... pourquoi pas, lança Towler à voix basse. Amoureux, ou séducteur.

–Snape, le Serpentard, amoureux du professeur Evans, ancienne Gryffondor à ce qu'il paraît ? Vous êtes malades ? Vu comment il déteste les Gryffondor, c'est impossible je vous dit, rétorqua Finch-Fletchley.

–Je suis du même avis que Finch-Fletchley, le professeur Snape ne pourrait absolument pas tomber amoureux de quelqu'un comme le professeur Evans, Gryffondor ou non. Et puis, il est bien trop cœur de pierre, renchérit Hestia de sa voix longue et grave.

Boot se tourna vers elle, après avoir compris ce que Kenneth voulait dire : Snape tenait et caressait la main de Lily, avec presque de la tendresse. Peut-être était-ce l'effet de l'alcool qui lui faisait oublier qu'il se trouvait dans un pub rempli de monde. Il la fusilla du regard. Hestia savait pourquoi, et tous les autres aussi. Terry Boot était connu pour son optimisme.

–D'accord, Snape est un peu salaud sur les bords, il déteste tout le monde sauf les Serpentard, mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il est _forcément_ incapable d'aimer ? D'aimer une femme ? C'est un homme, après tout. Et puis, ce serait plutôt bon pour nous. Personnellement, je prie pour qu'ils sortent ensemble. Je la connais, du moins un peu, je fais Étude des Moldus, et elle est super cool. Alors si elle peut avoir un minimum de bonne influence sur lui...

–Ouais. Snape amoureux... ça fait froid dans le dos, commenta Finch-Fletchley.

Le débat continua encore longtemps, alors que Lily, bien que c'était Severus qui était censé payer _le_ verre, continua d'en commander plusieurs, tout en mangeant des sucreries. Au bout d'un moment, ils finirent tous deux par avoir les lèvres tremblantes. Les quatre amis (même peut-être le seul groupe d'élève à avoir un ami Serpentard), n'avait plus tout à fait le même sujet de discussion, sur le probable amour de Snape pour Evans, mais recommençait à parler des rivalités entre les maisons. Ce petit quatuor était connu sous le nom de "Poudlariens". Boot, le fondateur et grand optimiste, voulait le fonder pour mettre en œuvre un mouvement pour que les stéréotypes, discriminations et rivalités entre les maisons cessent. Il avait fait appel à ses deux amis, Kenneth et Justin, pour l'aider. Il avait réussi à se faire comme amie Hestia, mais celle-ci était tout son contraire : le pessimisme à l'état pur. Elle était persuadée que tout ceci n'était qu'une lourde stupidité, et que rien ne pourrait empêcher les rivalités. Mais, et c'était à prévoir, le simple fait que Snape le Serpentard prenne un verre avec Evans la Gryffondor, constituait déjà une preuve énorme dans le fait que Gryffondor et Serpentard pouvaient être amis. Voire plus.

Severus et Lily finirent par quitter Pré-au-Lard, après que Lily ait réussi à trouver la place qu'il fallait dans ses poches pour y glisser ses sacs de sucreries magiques, de chocolats et de caramels, et ses deux bouteilles de Bièraubeurre, un peu titubant sous les quatre ou cinq verres d'hydromel engloutis. Ce n'était certainement pas l'une des meilleurs choses à faire pour des professeurs, même s'ils étaient restés tapis dans l'ombre d'un angle de mur.

Se serrant la main, le pouce de Severus allant caresser le dos de sa sienne d'un geste lent, ils reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, timide dans les lointaines contrées dorées, aspergeant le parc du château moyenâgeux d'une douce vague violacée et rougeoyante par endroit. Le vent se mit à souffler plus fort, sa froideur allant titiller et mordiller la peau vive des oreilles rougies, faisant virevolter sur les visages pâles et dans les cols rabattus les longues tignasses échevelées. Quelques dizaines d'étoiles blafardes pusillanimes et translucides commencèrent à faire leur entrée, brillant loin au-dessus des têtes de leur faible lumière blanche. Le ciel devint un peu plus opaque, le peintre Hélios sortant sa peinture bleu marine, violette, lilas, et noire pour le repeindre, pour qu'il garde ce tableau jusqu'au petit matin, où il devrait tout refaire.

Lily se posta devant Severus, les lèvres tremblantes, ses longues cernes menaçant de fermer ses yeux verts. Elle pointa son index dans son torse, où il s'enfonça comme une vrille dans le tissu d'étoffe noire. Severus lui-même était pris d'un dur mal de tête qui l'empêchait presque de tenir debout. Les ailes de son nez crochu frémissaient, ses jambes fléchissaient presque. Heureusement pour eux deux, le ciel vint à leur secours, en leur offrant une pluie diluvienne qui fouetta leur visage, fit couler de longues trombes d'eau glaciale dans leurs cheveux et sur leur face, et surtout, qui commença à les réveiller de cette torpeur.

–Toi... tu vas me ramener chez moi, dit Lily.

–Dans ta chambre surtout, rétorqua-t-il.

Bien qu'il y avait un large sous-entendu dans sa réplique, Lily comprit ce qu'il voulait dire, en partie grâce à cette pluie. Elle n'avait pas de chez soi à proprement parler à Poudlard, mais une chambre. En voyant qu'elle commençait à frissonner de froid, sa veste brune commençant à prendre une teinte noire sous la pluie et les ténèbres nocturnes, Severus détacha sa cape d'autour de son cou, la passant autour des épaules de Lily, qui le gratifia d'un sourire. Il reprit sa main dans la sienne, enroulant craintivement son majeur autour du sien. En voyant qu'elle répondit à ce geste en enlaçant ses autres doigts avec les siens, il serra fortement sa main, n'osant la serrer contre lui.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'au château Poudlard, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la terre marécageuse, reprenant peu à peu un rythme de marche normal, les effets de l'hydromel s'estompant lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'ils reprenaient leur route, gravissant les marches de marbre humides et couvertes de traces de pas boueux. Il la déposa sur le seuil de sa porte, tenant et caressant ses épaules avec tendresse tandis qu'elle cherchait sa clef dans le fin fond de ses poches, au milieu de toutes ces Chocogrenouilles, quelques confiseries allant tomber de sa poche avant de rouler au sol dans un claquement sec. Elle finit par trouver la petite clef de cuivre, qu'elle passa dans la serrure, ouvrant la porte dans un long grincement. Le couloir était totalement vide lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Severus.

–Venir dans ma chambre... avec ton pyjama... comme la dernier fois... pour dormir... tout suite de...

Severus réfléchit un moment, laissant glisser ses mains cassées jusqu'à ses coudes. Il la fixa longuement, comme si elle était folle, ou qu'il l'examinait. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêcha pas pendant ces longues cinq minutes de la rattraper au moins deux fois avant qu'elle ne puisse s'écraser le nez contre le sol de pierre pavée.

–Non Lily, finit-il par répondre, pas ce soir. Regarde-toi, tu nous a fait boire tout l'après-midi, et maintenant tu parles à peine correctement et tu ne tiens même plus debout. Déjà qu'en temps normal tu ne tiens pas debout... Va boire de l'eau, ça te fera du bien.

–Non, viens, je suis toute seule moi... dans c'te chambre...

–Je suis resté seul dans ma chambre pendant treize ans, ça ne m'a pas tué.

–Tout le monde est pas une ermite comme vous, p'fesseur Snape...

Severus soupira, mi-amusé, mi-agacé, avant de ne murmurer au creux de son oreille qu'il devait prendre une douche, corriger des devoirs, et qu'il était trop fatigué pour tenir une heure et demi encore, et après ces tâches, devant un écran de télévision pendant une heure et demi. Lily soupira à son tour, déposant un baiser sur son front dégoulinant d'eau froide, avant de ne refermer la porte derrière elle. À peine eut-elle le temps de rentrer, qu'elle se précipita dans sa chambre, se jetant dans le creux de son canapé, pour suivre le conseil de Severus : engloutir des verres et des verres d'eau minérale, qui passèrent le goût brûlant de l'alcool dans sa gorge. Au bout du septième, en moins de trois minutes, elle se sentit déjà mieux, comme si on avait déversé un seau d'eau froide sur sa tête. Elle respirait déjà mieux, et pensait plus clair.

Ses mouvements plus amples guidèrent ses mains jusqu'à ses cheveux roux ruisselants de pluie, coulant dans son cou. Lily eut un peu de mal à retirer la mystérieuse broche de ses cheveux emmêlés, mais elle y parvint. Lorsqu'elle tomba dans le creux de sa main, elle la retourna. Elle en eut le souffle coupé. La broche comportait une plaque ovale de métal d'acier noir forgé, fine et dure, où étaient gravés une petite fleur de lis, et "Lily", les contours remplis avec délicatesse d'obsidienne. Le métal faisait étinceler une minuscule émeraude sur le bord droit, et une minuscule obsidienne sur le bord gauche. Même les petites dents du bijou étaient faites d'or pur. Pour un travail fait main, il avait dû demander des jours entiers de fabrication.

Lily ne pouvait pas la garder. Cette broche pouvait bien avoir coûté une fortune, du moins chaque matériau. Elle était beaucoup trop belle. Elle la posa sur sa table de chevet, avant de ne jeter contre l'accoudoir du canapé sa blouse imbibée d'eau de pluie, et la cape de Severus qu'elle avait oublié de lui rendre, qui sécheraient certainement là même si le canapé devrait être imbibé lui aussi, et alla dans la salle de bains, où elle alla se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Et ce, avec une seule idée en tête : rendre, le lendemain aux aurores, sa broche à Severus. Elle savait bien maintenant, pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu qu'elle l'enlève. Par pour qu'elle lui redemande de la lui remettre ensuite, mais pour ne pas qu'elle la voie, et la lui rende sur le coup.

Severus, lui aussi, jeta son long manteau noir, non pas sur le canapé, mais sur une corde à linge, pour aller prendre un bain. Lorsqu'il en sortit, une serviette autour de la taille, et une autre autour de ses épaules, il ne se rhabilla pas tout de suite. Il posa ses mains contre le rebord du lavabo, essuyant de son poing la buée blanche qui recouvrait le miroir de la salle de bains. Il regarda un instant son visage marmoréen, ses longues cernes noires qui retraçaient ses yeux à la profondeur abyssale, ses lèvres fines et blanches, et même ses dents. Durant un instant, il regarda presque avec du dégoût sur son visage, ces dents jaunâtres, sales, inégales et plantées de travers.

Honnêtement, quelle femme voudrait volontiers passer sa langue dans cette bouche ? Laisser ces dents croquer ses lèvres ? Aucune. Si il voulait profiter pleinement de cette seconde chance, il lui faudrait bien jouer sur son physique. Même Lily, qui n'était affreusement pas soignée, n'était pas aussi négligée. Elle se lavait le visage, elle se coiffait, elle se brossait les dents. Aussi décida-t-il d'arranger cette terrible imperfection. Il alla chercher sa baguette, revint devant son miroir, et jeta tous les sorts qu'il fallait pour que ses dents redeviennent droites, égales, propres et idoines.

En pyjama, il alla se coucher dans son grand lit froid qu'il rêvait de partager pour quelque chose de concret avec Lily. Il s'en fracassait le crâne intérieurement. En fin de compte, quel imbécile il pouvait bien faire. Qui sait si Lily n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin avec lui, en lui proposant de venir dormir avec elle ? Qui sait si elle n'avait pas voulu faire _autre chose_ que de regarder un dessin animé ?

_Tu aurais dû accepter, comme ça tu l'aurais embrassée, et vous auriez pu franchir le pas..._, résonnait une petite voix aussi provocatrice que celle de Peeves dans sa tête.

–C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Trop tôt pour que je lui dise que je l'aime, et tenter quoi que ce soit avec elle, fulminait-il intérieurement.

_Et tu comptes attendre combien de temps, encore une bonne petite quinzaine d'années peut-être ? En sachant qu'elle a eut le temps de mourir plus de deux fois durant la dernière quinzaine ?_

–Ça n'arrivera plus. Je la protégerai. Je ne la quitterai plus. Même si je dois attendre encore des mois pour lui dire que je l'aime.

_Tu te rends compte que la seule fois où tu lui a dit je t'aime, ce n'était pas James Potter qui était entre vous deux, mais sa tombe ?_


	4. Tu te souviens ?

Les volets clos ne laissèrent pas passer le moindre rayon de lumière matinale. Mais par contre, un bec pointu vint cogner cinq fois contre la planche de l'un des volets dans un rythme régulier. Lily écarquilla les paupières, bâilla longuement, s'étira le dos et les bras dans un craquement de vertèbres. Elle se leva, ouvrit la fenêtre, puis les volets, saluant cette nouvelle matinée qui l'accueillit dans une giclée d'eau de pluie glacée sur le visage. Soupirant, s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de main, elle baissa les yeux vers le rebord de la fenêtre. Un grand corbeau aux plumes d'un noir d'encre intense, aux serres d'acier, aux yeux de bille noire, et au bec pointu et blessant dans lequel il tenait un paquet, venait de s'y poser, l'air maussade et grognon sous la pluie qui s'abattait sur la pauvre bête. C'était Hadès, le corbeau-hibou de Severus.

Lily pointa son poignet nu et fin vers le rapace ténébreux, qui voleta vers lui, s'y accrochant doucement. L'attention de Severus, qui l'avait dressé à respecter et à prendre soin d'elle, l'avait toujours énormément touchée. L'oiseau facteur, apprivoisé de sorte à ce qu'il apporte le courrier, laissa tomber le large paquet enroulé dans du papier craft dans la main de Lily, avant de s'envoler de nouveau, cette fois-ci devant le feu de cheminée bien chaud et crépitant, pour sécher ses plumes et se réchauffer.

Elle recula de quelques pas à l'aveuglette, se laissant tomber sur son matelas à la couette tombant presque par terre, à cause de ses nuits agitées. Elle posa sa tête, s'allongeant, prenant la lettre blanche et soigneusement pliée de la cordelette qui la maintenait contre le paquet. La lettre était parfaitement sèche. Probablement un sort de Severus, pensa Lily en dépliant le papier rugueux, dont elle s'empressa de lire avidement le contenu, écrit d'un mouvement de main fluide et d'une écriture fine et noire.

"Lily,  
Je n'ai pas voulu venir avec toi cette nuit, mais ça n'empêche pas que c'est à ton tour de venir dans ma chambre ce soir. Ou même, c'est dimanche aujourd'hui, et je préfère encore, maintenant que mes cours et les devoirs sont prêts et corrigés et que mon emploi du temps est parfaitement vide, t'inviter à passer la journée avec moi. Pour me faire pardonner pour hier, nous ferons ce que tu voudras. Du moment que tu viens avec ta broche dans les cheveux, Hadès, et ce nouveau présent. Ce nouveau présent, si il est là, c'est parce que j'espère que tu n'as pas encore eu le temps de craquer toutes tes poches de manteau... viens me voir dès que tu seras réveillée, à moins que j'aurais dû te confisquer tes bouteilles achetées hier, qui auront très certainement servies à t'envoyer te promener dans les alentours de la forêt Interdite, voire aux toilettes...  
Amicalement,  
Severus."

Soupirant devant la phénoménale bêtise dont Severus Snape était capable de faire preuve devant elle, juste pour la taquiner, Lily s'empressa de déchirer le papier, histoire d'avoir une troisième bonne raison d'aller le voir, et de l'étriper. La deuxième étant son réveil, alors qu'elle était en plein rêve. Un rêve qu'elle avait oublié. Un rêve ou un cauchemar d'ailleurs ? Elle se souvenait juste d'avoir vu une puissante lumière verte, mais beaucoup plus électrique que l'

_Avada Kedavra,_ et d'avoir entendu les pleurs d'un bébé, accompagnés des siens. Et entre les deux détails, le souvenir d'un Severus adulte âgé d'une vingtaine d'années, la serrant contre elle, embrassant son front, laissant couler une larme sur sa joue creuse. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Ce rêve, qu'elle savait pourtant beaucoup plus long et détaillé, qu'elle avait fait de nombreuses fois depuis son réveil du coma ? Son inconscient lui jouait souvent de bien mauvais tours.

Le dernier lambeau de papier gris glissa sur le lit, laissant tomber sur son ventre un étrange morceau de cuir brun. En le prenant dans sa main par la lanière, Lily l'identifia comme étant une sacoche, au ventre rebondi qui pouvait bien porter au moins trois ou quatre livres, et plusieurs liasses de parchemins. La lanière était aussi faite de cuir, plus doux et plus poilu, conçue pour s'enrouler à la perfection autour de ses épaules fines et frêles. La poche était auréolée d'une fermeture éclair et de trois boutons d'argent doré. Des lambeaux de cuir tombaient, comme sur une veste à la manière cow-boy. Encore un présent qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder, même si elle en avait bien besoin.

Après une rapide toilette, vêtue d'un jean noir qui lui collait à la peau, et d'un long manteau noir et chaud par-dessus, ses bottes sombres claquant contre le plancher, Hadès vint s'envoler une nouvelle fois, se posant sur son épaule, entièrement sec. Tout en mettant la cape sèche de Severus et la broche dans la sacoche d'un geste attentif pour ne rien casser, elle caressa ses plumes, qui s'aplatirent sous sa paume froide. Lily sortit, se dirigeant vers les cachots, arrivant devant le bureau de Severus Snape. Le même bureau au milieu des donjons froids et lugubres, où elle pouvait entendre de mystérieux liquides goutter aux murs, et voir des rats courir sous ses pieds, ainsi que Severus sortir par l'embrasure de sa porte.

En entendant ses pieds claquer contre la pierre, Severus se retourna, un large sourire sournois aux lèvres. Il croisa ses bras, se tint contre l'arcade de la porte, attendant qu'elle vienne jusqu'à lui. Mais la vision de la sacoche, non pas autour de son cou, mais sous son bras, le refroidit quelque peu, même s'il s'y était attendu. Elle se jeta sur lui, les joues rouges et brûlantes, plaquant sa sacoche contre son torse.

–Bonjour Lily, dit-il d'un ton voulu le plus indifférent possible.

–Sev..., murmura-t-elle. Triple buse.

Soupirant longuement, la triple buse prit la sacoche, frôla le cuir du bout de ses doigts, son rembourrage, avant de l'ouvrir. Il en tira d'abord la broche étincelante, si belle et propre qu'on pouvait y voir son reflet, et même sa cape, sèche et froissée. Severus releva son regard froid et vide vers Lily, l'air impassible.

–Je ne garde que ça, dit-il en montrant la cape.

–Je ne peux pas garder ça !

–Hier après-midi, tu n'avais pas l'air de vouloir te débarrasser de cette broche. Ça te plaît donc si peu que ça ?

–Sev, hier après-midi comme tu dis, tu ne m'a même pas laissé voir à quoi elle ressemblait ! Si ça me plaît, même beaucoup trop, mais ça a dû coûter une fortune, et je ne peux pas me permettre !

–Justement, je me suis écopé des heures de travail rien que pour te faire plaisir, et je ne tiens pas à ce que tu t'en débarrasses comme ça. Et désolé pour toi, mais c'est ce n'est plus vraiment remboursable.

Dans un puissant battement d'aile, le corbeau, qui jusque là était resté perché sur l'épaule de Lily, s'envola, pour aller rejoindre celle de son maître. Son maître qui approcha ses lèvres fines et blanches jusqu'à l'oreille de Lily, murmurant quelques mots qui firent apparaître une mine exaspérée sur le visage de la jeune femme : "Je ne te laisse pas le choix". Puis, il se redressa, Lily étant bien plus petite que lui, caressant le bec de Hadès de son index fin, regardant Lily narquoisement.

–Et puis, pense à ce pauvre Hadès, qui a affronté cette terrible pluie torrentielle pour mener sa mission à bien...

Lily expira longuement. Le corbeau jugea dès lors bon d'aller se percher sur la poignée de la porte, et il fit bien, car elle se jeta dans les bras de Severus, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou, embrassant sa joue avec fougue, murmurant un bref merci dans le creux de son oreille. Et lui en profita pour cacher son nez dans son cou fragrant de son odeur délicieuse.

Dehors, la pluie tombait encore dru, même avec toujours plus d'intensité que les minutes précédentes. Aussi, avec ou sans cape, Severus et Lily décidèrent de simplement se balader dans les couloirs, en attendant que la tempête se calme enfin. Il faisait tellement sombre que toutes les braises, toutes les chandelles, tous les lustres du château avaient été allumés. Seule leur douce lumière orangée venait éclairer leur chemin. Ils étaient dans le hall vide, aux dalles de marbre blanc fraîchement lavées, baigné de cette même lumière dansante. Lily leva les yeux vers le plafond, elle et Severus se tenant la main comme deux enfants.

–Oh tiens, une cigogne..., lança-t-elle soudainement d'une voix rêveuse.

–Une cigogne ?! Où est-ce que tu vois une cigogne à Poudlard ? rétorqua Severus d'une voix rude.

Pour toute réponse, Lily prit son menton entre ses doigts, relevant sa tête vers le plafond. Effectivement, une cigogne, grande et maigre, le bec rouge, les pattes piquant vers le sol, voletait près du lustre. Une cigogne au château Poudlard. Étrangement, la présence du Cerbère et du Basilic semblait presque normale, comparée à la présence de l'oiseau.

– Ah bah oui, une cigogne, dit Severus d'un ton presque indifférent.

–Quoi Sev, non mais comment se fait-il qu'il y ait cet oiseau à Poudlard ?

–Tu ne connais pas la grande mode, qui s'est installée depuis quelques mois déjà ? Celui qui t'énerve, tu le transforme en cigogne.

Lily éclata de rire, se tenant le ventre. Les élèves de l'école l'étonnerait toujours. À ce moment même, l'oiseau migrateur fit quelques loopings dans les airs, tournant autour du lustre lumineux, battant des ailes à vive allure, ouvrant le bec comme si il souriait.

–Je suis une cigooogne ! piailla l'individu.

Un individu qui se dénonça sans remarquer la présence des deux professeurs, en atterrissant au milieu du hall. Celui qui avait jeté le sortilège, hilare, l'annula, et le rouquin Fred Weasley se retrouva couvert de plumes, les cheveux roux en bataille, l'air satisfait, même si des plumes rentraient dans son nez. Le second siamois arriva, tordu de rire, tenant son jumeau par l'épaule, essuyant ses larmes de rire d'un revers de main.

–WEASLEY ! hurla Severus.

Tous les rires se stoppèrent comme s'ils avaient été une simple corde coupée à la hache d'un coup net et précis. Le Serpentard se dirigea d'un pas fulminant vers les deux Gryffondor, sa cape balayant le sol derrière lui, qui se blottirent alors l'un contre l'autre, le sourire à moitié inquiet, à moitié ironique.

–Cinq points en..., commença-t-il.

–Cinq points à Gryffondor pour ce sortilège brillamment réussi, le coupa Lily, plus rapide que lui sur le coup.

Les deux jumeaux prirent vite la poudre d'escampette, remerciant rapidement le professeur Evans, s'enfuyant par les escaliers. Severus soupira longuement, avant de relever la tête vers Lily, le regard sombre, poings serrés.

–Lily, quand je veux enlever des points à une maison, n'essaye pas de m'en empêcher.

–Laisse-les donc respirer. Il faut bien rire dans des moments comme ça. Et comme si tu n'enlevais pas assez de points aux maisons comme ça. Je suis sûre que tous les professeurs de Poudlard, en mille ans, seraient encore loin de ton niveau si on s'amusait à compter tous les points que vous avez arrachés aux maisons. Et tu as dit... "celui qui nous énerve, on le transforme en cigogne" ? C'est ça ?

Avant que Severus n'ait pu lui demander d'un ton inquiet quels étaient ses lugubres projets à son égard, elle pointa sa baguette dans sa direction, de laquelle un éclair d'un bleu intense jaillit, grésilla, manquant de peu de le frapper, mais il esquiva à temps. À la place, l'éclair frappa une sphère de pierre de la rampe d'escaliers, qui disparut dans un flot de lumière bleue, avant de se transformer en un grand oiseau blanc qui s'envola à son tour. Voyant que son sortilège avait raté, elle pointa sa baguette une nouvelle fois vers Severus.

–_Transformare ciconia_ ! cria-t-elle.

C'était une chose qu'elle ne se serait pas permise si il n'était pas six heures du matin, et qu'à cette heure-ci, tout le monde n'était pas tapi bien au fond de son lit, enroulé dans les couettes bien chaudes, la tête paralysée de froid malgré le feu ronronnant dans les chambres. Severus pouvait bien vouloir esquiver autant qu'il voulait, et lui ordonner d'arrêter aussi, mais Lily continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit couvert de plumes. Il fut même, au bout d'un moment, contraint d'aller se cacher derrière la cage d'escaliers. Mais Lily le devança tout de même, attrapant ses mains dans les siennes, le plaquant contre le limon couvert d'ombre, hors d'haleine.

–Tu vois... avec tes conneries de vouloir me transformer en cigogne... tu halètes...

En voyant sa poitrine se relever, puis se baisser, à un rythme bien trop rapide, ce n'était pas comme si il fut pris de nombreuses pensées. Lily haletait à cause de lui, parce qu'il l'avait fait courir. Il aurait volontiers préféré qu'elle halète à cause de lui parce qu'il échangeait un moment passionné avec elle. Lily était si gamine. Mais qu'il aimait ça. Tout comme il aimait lorsqu'elle chatouilla le bout de son nez crochu du sien.

–Je n'arrêterai pas... pas tant que je ne t'aurai pas vu tout blanc avec un bec, que je pourrais te clouer à volonté...

Miraculeusement, Severus parvint à se défaire de son étreinte, lorsqu'il commença à sentir sa baguette pointer dans son dos. Il rouvrit la porte des cachots, dans lesquelles il s'engouffra, le pas lent. Elle n'était pas stupide, elle était juste joyeuse et d'une gaminerie un peu trop leste. Elle avait elle aussi eu une seconde chance, et elle savait en profiter. Même si parfois, Lily pouvait pousser le Souaffle un peu trop loin.

Il croisa Filch, grognant et râlant, passant la serpillière humide sur le sol des cachots, ses cheveux gris et longs cachant son visage maigre et usé. Un visage qui laissa place à un long bec rouge qui claqueta. Il devint petit et recroquevillé, les ailes tombantes et sales. Il essaya de battre des ailes, sans parvenir à s'envoler. Severus se retourna, et vit Lily éclater de rire. Elle avait malencontreusement transformé le concierge, Argus Filch, en cigogne. Severus prit la liberté de rire, lui aussi, devant le sort accidentel de ce pauvre concierge.

–Transformer Argus Filch en cigogne... bravo Lily, lança-t-il.

–Encore une fois, un autre prend pour toi...

–Et si tu arrêtais maintenant ?

Lily approuva, hochant la tête de haut en bas, laissant Severus l'approcher, la serrer dans ses bras, coller son front contre le sien. Était-ce elle, où ses dents étaient bien plus propres, et corrigées ? Il était bien mieux comme ça. Elle enfonça ses doigts dans ses épaules, contre lesquelles elle plaqua sa tête. Filch, qui regardait la scène à travers ses nouveaux yeux noirs gros et ronds comme des billes, crut avoir la berlue. Snape... Snape... Severus Snape... Lui ?! Pouvait-il vraiment enlacer une femme dans ses bras ?! Il n'en crut pas ses yeux de cigogne. Aussi, décida-t-il de reprendre, ou plutôt d'essayer de reprendre, cette fichue serpillière dans son long bec, pour finir son ménage, qui s'annonçait encore plus compliqué que d'habitude, tandis que les deux professeurs partirent sans l'aider.

Mais ils retournèrent bien vite la tête, lorsqu'ils entendirent un rire caquetant résonner contre les parois de pierre du donjon. En se retournant, ils virent Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, flottant dans les airs, se tordant de rire, sa main bleutée translucide claquant son front. Il semblait même pleurer de rire. Sans se douter que maintenant, Filch aussi pouvait voler, aussi longtemps que le sortilège durerait.

–AH-AHAH ! Filch la cigogne ! Quand je disais que tu ressemblais à un pigeon !

Mais il ne sembla pas apprécier, car un froncement de sourcils sembla apparaître sur sa petite tête blanche. Aussi parvint-il, comme par hasard, à fondre sur le Polthergeist, qui se débattit dans de grands mouvements de bras, râlant de toute la force de ses poumons.

–HÉ ! Bas les pattes, rouge-bec !

Sans y prêter plus d'attention, Severus laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de Lily, qui s'était enfin décidée à remettre sa broche et à enfiler sa sacoche, enlaçant leurs doigts. Ils avaient souvent fait ça, adolescents. Se serrer la main, Severus l'embrassant même parfois sur la joue. Sans prêter attention au regard des autres.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent de nouveau dans le hall, les portes d'entrée claquèrent violemment, laissant voir les poignards formés par les gouttes de pluie qui tombaient au-dehors. Deux hommes entrèrent, ruisselants, l'un titubant dangereusement. Severus et Lily reconnurent l'un comme étant Remus Lupin, grand, miteux, les cheveux châtains parsemés de cheveux de sel et de poivre collés à son visage gris et lacéré, les mains maigres, tenant par les épaules un James Potter qui avait l'air d'un clochard ivre mort, avec ses pas de géant, ses lèvres retroussées, ses grands mouvements et son regard vide.

–James, reviens par ici !

–Na, j'ai pas envie j'te dis, alors insiste pas ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix bourrue qui laissait vaguement sentir son haleine pestilentielle.

James manqua encore plusieurs fois de tomber, chancelant, vacillant, comme si il avait beaucoup trop bu. Sous ses grands pas, son jean glissa même de ses jambes, qui se révélèrent nues, maigres et battues. Ces nombreuses entailles sur ses jambes ne manquèrent pas de se faire remarquer par l'œil vif de Severus.

–Et meeerde, j'ai encore perdu mon fendart !

–Bon sang, mais parle moins fort !

Le très responsable père de famille et entraîneur se posta comme un soldat face à Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien, lèvres en forme de bec de canard, jambes serrées, mais les bras comme des ailes de canard aussi. Lily regardait la scène avec presque de l'effroi, morte de honte.

–Euh... froc ! Futal ! beugla-t-il. Et sinon... Creepie, elle est lesbienne ou elle est hétéro ? Parce que je sais pas, mais explique-moi Mumus, elle dit que c'est dégueulasse quand des hommes s'embrassent, mais par contre quand c'est des filles qui couchent, ou même des hommes qui se prennent par derrière, elle dit rien. Mais qu'on m'explique ! Je nage, je nage, comme un petit poisson d'eau douce dans la laaave ! Mais explique-moi aussi... pourquoi est-ce qu'elle veut détruire le monde... alors qu'on peut très bien s'en charger ? Ooh ! Mais c'est c'te bonne petite femme de Lily ! T'sais que tu lui ressemble un peu ? J'ai fait un curieuuux rêêêve cette nuit...

À cet instant même, Lily aurait voulu se cacher au fond d'un trou pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Voire changer de physique, de nom, refonder toute une vie ou même une famille, rien que pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Malgré ses débattements, James lui attrapa les épaules, avant de ne déposer ses lèvres gonflées et gluantes sur les siennes.

–Arrête ça, c'est dégoûtant ! _Lâche-moi_ !

Ce fut Severus qui intervint avant tout le monde, attrapant le col de sa chemise, le jetant au sol loin derrière. Il en fut assommé sous le choc. Une ire terrible s'empara de lui. Il osait la toucher, lui faire du mal, l'embrasser alors qu'elle ne voulait pas. Et sous ses yeux. C'était ignoble, infect, et pour éviter tout meurtre, il attrapa Lily par le bras, la tirant avec douceur plus loin, jusqu'au couloir de la salle des trophées.

–Severus, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Je t'emmène loin de là-bas, avant qu'une certaine personne n'essaye encore de te traiter comme un vulgaire objet, ou jouet sexuel..., cracha-t-il d'un ton dur.

Mais il arrêta de l'attirer plus loin, car il sentit Lily ne plus bouger. Un froid semblait s'être installé entre eux deux. Severus laissa ses épaules tomber, et il prit même le risque de tourner la tête vers elle. Pour juste voir un visage rouge de fureur, lèvres et poings serrés, sourcils invisibles sous ses longs cheveux roux en désordre. Elle se jeta sur lui, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur qui le fit reculer et se cogner contre un trophée de Quidditch de 1945.

–Comment... OSES-TU ?! hurla-t-elle. Il a peut-être l'air ivre à en crever, mais il ne me traite pas comme un jouet sexuel ! Ravale, garde tes paroles pour toi, Severus Snape !

Elle tourna les talons, avant que son courroux ne prenne des proportions beaucoup plus graves et funestes. Severus en fut totalement paniqué. En voulant protéger Lily, il la perdait une troisième fois. Bouche mi-ouverte par la panique qui le submergeait, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, c'était de lui attraper le poignet, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Tête baissée qui plus est.

–Pardonne-moi Lily... je ne voulais pas t'offenser... tout ce que je voulais, c'était te protéger... je sais très bien qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal, ça se voit... mais regarde-le... pantalon baissé, baiser un peu trop baveux si on peut appeler ça un baiser, ... qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire... Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il aurait bien pu faire ? C'est bientôt la pleine lune, il est complètement faible, et ça se voit. Pardonne-moi Lily... tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger... je ne veux pas te perdre... pas une nouvelle fois... tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher..., murmura-t-il.

Lily daigna à tourner la tête vers lui. Il semblait si abattu. Elle avait l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, lors de cette fameuse soirée où il lui avait demandé sa rédemption. Et qu'elle lui avait refusée, le laissant souffrir à la place, comme si c'était la meilleure des leçons. Pourtant, ce jour-là, maintenant qu'il avait su s'exprimer, elle le comprit. Elle compatit. Elle était même presque attendrie par ce brusque élan de protection envers elle, dont il faisait preuve. Et elle se jeta dans ses bras, le laissant tomber contre une chaise, s'asseyant sur ses genoux pour l'enlacer tendrement. Severus en resta ébahi un long moment. Il la regarda s'essuyer les lèvres d'un revers de manche, avant de l'embrasser sur sa tempe battante.

–Tu... serais prête à me pardonner ? dit-il, incrédule.

–Bien sûr... merci, Severus... d'être là pour moi... comme un grand frère auprès de sa petite sœur...

_Très incestueux, comme grand frère, alors_, pensa le maître des potions avec ironie. Mais une de ces rares euphories le saisit encore. Tout changeait. Lily lui pardonnait. Elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle n'était plus aussi rancunière. Et c'était parfait. Il la serra contre lui, les reflets dorés des trophées polis se reflétant sur leurs corps enlacés. Plus tard, ils sortirent, à peine quelques minutes après. Remus était seul dans le hall, assis contre un mur, épongeant son front avec un mouchoir propre, l'air visiblement essoufflé. Lily relâcha le bras de Severus contre lequel elle s'était collée, l'humiliation passée, se baissant vers son ami.

–Il a bu ? C'est ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix fluette.

–Je n'en sais rien, je suis sûr que non, j'étais avec lui tout le temps... il pue de la bouche, c'est sûr, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'être une odeur d'alcool... je dirais plutôt qu'il a pété un câble un bon coup, mais va savoir pourquoi...

La bouche tordue de désapprobation, Lily se redressa, se frottant les bras, tandis que Remus s'en alla, l'air visiblement honteux et fatigué. Severus, derrière elle, attrapa ses bras, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, qu'il rapprocha de son oreille, alors qu'elle gardait tête baissée vers le sol.

–Quelle turpitude ! murmura-t-il ironiquement.

Lily haussa un sourcil, presque amusée, avant de lui retourner un coup de coude dans le ventre qui le fit reculer, de pivoter, et l'attrapa par le foulard noir qu'il gardait autour du cou, le rapprochant de son visage.

–La ferme, ria-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Mais Severus, par pure provocation, refusa, préférant encore la forcer à reculer, jusqu'à l'arrière des escaliers, entièrement dans l'ombre. Tout était noir, ici. Tout comme dans son cœur d'obsidienne, avant que Lily ne revienne. Il avait tellement eu peur de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Ce n'était même plus de la peur maintenant, c'était même de la terreur. Il mourrait tellement d'envie de lui avouer. En fait, le plus tôt serait le mieux, et à cet instant même, jamais il n'avait ressenti autant de courage dans ses entrailles et dans ses cordes vocales pour le lui dire. Il caressa son front du sien, son nez du sien, enlaçant même leurs doigts en faisant glisser progressivement ses mains jusqu'aux siennes. Ils étaient totalement dans le noir. Quel était le pourcentage de risques qu'elle lui retourne un bon horion sur la tempe parce qu'il avait également laissé glisser ses lèvres jusqu'aux siennes ?

–Lily ?

–Oui ?

Severus inspira un grand coup de l'air glacial. Fallait-il vraiment le faire à l'instant même ? Il devrait certainement attendre encore rien que quelques minutes avant d'essayer le moindre baiser. Il mit même, à toute vitesse, un plan en marche dans sa tête : la complimenter, puis essayer une approche bien plus physique et langoureuse avec pourquoi pas quelques caresses sur sa poitrine et ses hanches, pour ensuite déposer un court je t'aime dans son oreille, rapidement conclu par un baiser fougueux. C'était stupide, même puéril, mais il imaginait déjà la scène dans son esprit, une vision sombre de lui et Lily échangeant un baiser surpris mais passionné, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Trop puéril surtout.

–Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que... toutes ces femmes, qui se croient belles, peuvent mettre autant de maquillage qu'elles veulent... mais jamais elles ne seront aussi belles que toi, car tu n'as rien à voir avec leur vulgum pecus... et que tu _es_ la plus belle ?

Lily gloussa doucement. Ses compliments étaient toujours si plaisants à entendre et à recevoir. Ils étaient tellement rares, d'ailleurs. Il était si silencieux et muet. C'était encore pire qu'une tombe. Mais il semblait changer, avec elle, adopter un autre comportement. Avec elle, il souriait, il riait, et elle avait même l'impression de retrouver le petit garçon avec qui elle avait tant aimé rire. Quelque chose qu'elle ne perdrait pour rien au monde. Même, il lui semblait qu'avec elle, il commençait à perdre tous ses moyens, à même avoir quelques comportements puérils, sans qu'il ne puisse empêcher ça. Était-ce elle, ou c'était bien le souffle lent et chaud de Severus qui soufflait dans son cou ?

–Merci... c'est dommage que ça n'appartienne qu'à James...

Les mains moites de Severus tombèrent lentement jusqu'à ses propres jambes, en même temps que son visage blêmit fortement. Lily elle-même ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille. Elle l'avait dite, c'était tout, et elle avait honte. Elle se sentit tomber encore plus bas lorsque Severus se décolla d'elle, la quittant. Le même élan qui avait pris Severus plus tôt la saisit, paniquant en le voyant partir vers ses cachots.

–Severus, attends !

–Pour rester avec toi ? Non, c'est impossible, puisque tu _appartiens_ à ce pauvre ivrogne de James Potter !

Exactement, précisément le même, car Lily se précipita vers lui, les yeux larmoyants, l'attrapant par le poignet. Severus, tout comme elle, ne daigna par retourner la tête, gardant ses yeux rivés sur la clenche de laiton de la porte qui menait aux cachots. Lily le lui avait toujours dit. "_Arrête ça, Sev, si tu te voyais ! Tu es jaloux et possessif à un point inimaginable et insurpassable !_" Mais, ce jour-là, Lily semblait profondément blessée de sa jalousie et de sa possessivité.

–S'il te plaît, Sev, pardonne-moi... je te jure, je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'il m'a pris de te dire ça, c'était comme si quelqu'un avait parlé à travers moi... s'il te plaît, retourne-toi... moi aussi, tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger...

_Ils avaient onze ans. Et ils avaient marché le long de la lisière obscure et venteuse de la forêt Interdite, sans pour autant y entrer, main dans la main. Mais trois élèves, à leur inverse, avaient bien visiblement voulu y entrer, malgré le parc rempli de monde, et le soleil orangé qui brûlait au-dessus de leur tête. Mais James Potter, Sirius Black et Peter Pettigrew s'étaient ravisés au dernier moment, en voyant Severus Snape sur leur droite, accompagné de Lily Evans. Potter avait donné l'impression d'être furieux de le voir, avec elle, et avait semblé dans toute son ire en voyant ce petit prétentieux de première année tenir "Evans" par la main. Il s'était alors retourné vers ses deux comparses, mijotant et complotant, et Lily, elle, avait trouvé préférable de tirer Severus par le manche, avant que tout ceci ne dégénère. Mais Potter l'avait devancée, car un éclair doré avait zébré leur champ de vision, s'abattant à leurs pieds. Severus avait reçu le message : il l'avait voulu en duel de sorciers, là, à cet instant précis, devant la foule entière. Et les sortilèges, aussi loin que leur avait permis leur mémoire et leur savoir de petits apprentis sorciers, avaient frappé, avaient jaillis, malgré les cris de Lily non pas envers les deux, mais les quatre garçons. Ces lâches l'avaient attaqué à trois contre un. Mais la jeune rousse, trop inquiète pour son ami, avait décidé de prendre son agresseur par surprise, lui lançant un sortilège en pleine tête._

_Alors, quand elle l'avait vu s'abattre au sol dans un bruit sourd, __assommé, et que Black et Pettigrew s'étaient précipités pour le réveiller, Lily avait pris le bras de Severus, tous deux ayant l'air furieux. Severus n'avait pas pu régler son compte à Potter, mais Lily l'avait accusé de ne pas avoir ravalé sa fierté pour fuir devant son assaut. Et Severus en avait voulu à Lily. Il lui en avait voulu de l'avoir mis hors-combat à sa place. Et lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés dans un coin sombre et isolé, loin de tous, elle l'avait rappelé à l'ordre. Elle lui avait crié qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que c'était de la folie, contre les trois à la fois même si Pettigrew aurait mieux fait de se cacher chez les Moldus, et que le reste de ses admirateurs auraient pu rappliquer, se jeter à dizaines sur lui. Mais Severus était resté le visage de marbre, lèvres scellés, dos tourné, bras croisés, comme un gamin qui boudait. Alors, Lily, presque attendrie par cette bouille énervée, lui avait attrapé la main, qu'elle avait serrée tendrement._

–_Tout ce que je veux, c'est te protéger..._

Severus relâcha la poignée, où les traces de ses doigts fins restèrent marquées. Il se retourna avec lenteur vers Lily, tête baissée, même face à son visage de loutre déprimée, lèvre tremblante, yeux larmoyants. Il attrapa sa nuque, la plaquant contre lui, la serrant fort dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux, humant sa douce senteur. Lily fut surprise, mais elle ne s'en plaint pas. Au contraire, elle l'étreignit encore plus fortement, avant de murmurer à son égard d'un air espiègle :

–Viens... suis-moi, on se sauve... il est sept heures et demi... tout le monde va débarquer...

–Mais on va remarquer notre absence...

_Mais_ elle le tira par le bras, sans qu'il ne puisse répliquer une nouvelle fois, sortant à travers les portes encore ouvertes, alors que le grand tumulte des pieds des élèves aussi affamés que des loups-garous un soir de pleine lune commençait à faire rage, malgré la pluie qui, elle aussi, faisait rage. Leurs pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue aussi liquide que de l'eau, mais Lily s'en moquait : elle continuait, sans s'arrêter, de le tirer, cherchant un coin sombre à l'abri de la tempête. Et peu importe si elle savait aussi bien que Severus que ça pourrait bien prendre des heures, à en trouver un.

Pourtant, elle finit par en trouver un ; c'était une petite corniche de roche grise taillée et recouverte d'une mousse verdâtre et coulante, qui appartenait à la structure du château. Un large rocher s'y était niché, bien au fond, contre un mur, et ils s'y assirent, trempés, dégoulinants d'eau, essoufflés par cette course tout à fait enfantine. À peine Severus eut-il le temps de poser sa tête contre le mur tiède, que Lily vint se blottir contre lui, caressant son visage du dos de ses doigts, l'arête de son nez et ses lèvres veloutées de leur bout, voire même ses joues d'un doux mouvement de ses ongles.

–On venait souvent ici quand on avait douze ans... et on discutait, on riait... ce n'était pas tout à fait notre cachette, mais on aimait venir ici... tu te souviens ?

Merlin tout puissant, bien évidemment et heureusement qu'il s'en souvenait. C'était un endroit tranquille, ombreux, loin des Maraudeurs, et pourtant si près d'eux. "On discutait, on riait...", ce n'était pas comme si c'était surtout elle qui avait ri. Elle avait passé son temps à se moquer de lui, à le taquiner, à l'asticoter...

–_Mais reste ici, Sev !_

–_Arrête ça Lily... je t'en supplie !_

_Ils avaient grandi, tous les deux. À l'ordinaire, c'était les garçons qui courraient après les filles pour les embêter, à douze ans. Mais pas pour Lily Evans, la belle Lily Evans, avec ses pommettes rosies et saillantes, ses grands yeux étincelants, son large sourire espiègle et malin, ses fossettes creuses, et ses mains qui se resserraient comme des serres sur les épaules de Severus. Le pauvre Severus Snape, qui malgré qu'elle était encore un peu courte sur pattes, comparé à lui qui avait de véritables échasses à la place des jambes, se laissait toujours rattraper par elle. Et pas pour n'importe quoi, ça non ! Dès qu'elle l'attrapait, c'était pour arranger sa coiffure, le chercher, l'embêter, ... de toutes les manières possibles. Ce jour-là, c'était encore à ses cheveux désordonnés qu'elle en avait eu. Mais encore une fois, elle avait réussi à le rattraper. Et lui, même si il pouvait dire n'importe quoi pour l'en dissuader, était bien trop aux anges d'être laissé à ses bons soins. De laisser ses mains caresser son visage, ses ongles démêler les nœuds de ses cheveux, ou même de la laisser embrasser son front._

–_Tu vois, ce n'est pas la mer à boire... tu es encore en vie que je sache._

–_La mer à boire, ça dépend pour qui, avait-il rétorqué d'une voix rude._

_Elle avait déposé un nouveau baiser sur son front, un autre sur son __nez, le laissant totalement raidi à ce doux contact. Là, par contre, dès qu'elle l'embrassait, tout semblait tout de suite bien plus calme et reposant. Même les insupportables chants grésillant, arrachant les tympans, qui venaient de la salle de musique, semblaient bien plus supportables._

–_Tu ne bronchais pas autant quand on avait huit ans... tu te souviens de la bouille que tu avais ? avait dit Lily d'un ton joyeux._

–_Mais_ quelle _bouille ?!_

–_Roh, mais tu sais bien : tes joues rondes, tes lèvres roses, ta longue tignasse noire... tu étais adorable !_

–_... Et qu'est-ce que je suis censé comprendre ?_

_Pour toute réponse, Lily l'avait attrapé par le col, le rapprochant d'elle, le serrant dans ses bras, avant de déposer un nouveau baiser, bien plus long et fougueux, sur sa joue qui, au fil des années, avait largement perdu de sa rondeur pour devenir bien plus creuse et anguleuse. Severus avait senti ses joues crépiter comme la braise. Elle savait bien qu'il détestait qu'on lui dise qu'il était "un adorable petit garçon aux joues roses", même si c'était bien plus agréable que le très coutumier "sale morveux crasseux qui travaillerait plus tard, soit dans une église satanique, soit comme clochard"._

–_Que tu étais adorable, mais que tu l'es toujours..., avait-elle continué de le taquiner._

À ce même moment, Lily attrapa les deux pans de son col, et pris par surprise, sorti brusquement de ses pensées, le jeta à terre, l'étalant sur le carré d'herbe chaude. Et Severus n'osa pas se défaire de son étreinte, alors qu'elle prit place sur son ventre. Serait-ce une bonne idée, si il laissait son sourire se rapprocher de lui, et ainsi l'attraper elle aussi par les épaules, pour la faire tomber vers lui, et l'embrasser avec toute la fougue dont il était capable ? Ça aurait pu, si Lily avait compris où il voulait en venir, lorsqu'il prit ses épaules entre ses mains, la ramenant à lui, prêt à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Mais à la place, elle ne comprit pas, prenant ce geste pour un souhait d'enlacement, et le serra dans ses bras. Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut plus une gifle, mais un coup de matraque que Severus se retourna intérieurement.

Les deux amis se relevèrent en voyant le rideau de pluie arrêter de couler et de s'étendre sur le parc petit à petit, pour quitter le dessous de la corniche. Lily, d'une main, remit un peu en ordre sa coiffure emmêlée et à moitié sèche, son autre main serrant celle de Severus, qui la regardait, fixait intensément chacun de ses mouvements gracieux : son index qui enroulait une mèche, deux doigts qui en prenaient une autre, son nez pointu levé vers le ciel gris, cette manière calme que de se baisser pour refaire un lacet défait, son dos s'arrondissant à la perfection, et cette autre manière, en se relevant, droite et pourtant au dos souple. Elle était trop parfaite.

–Tu vois que tu peux sourire, quand tu le veux, Sev...

Il sursauta d'un coup. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il venait de laisser échapper un nouveau sourire béat et stupide. Par le diable, mais que lui arrivait-il ? À lui, Severus Snape, le cœur de pierre, le mal absolu, le masque mortuaire, sans émotions ni rires ni larmes ? Le voilà qui souriait, qui riait, qui se retrouvait même à faire il ne savait quelles stupidités pour essayer de lui avouer le feu qui brûlait dans sa poitrine, alimenté chaque jour par... elle.

_Elle_ qui le reprit par les épaules, tout sourire, ses cheveux sombres maintenant tout frisés par la faute de cette stupide pluie, les yeux pétillant, les joues rougissantes, le cœur battant, les veines palpitantes, le front se parsemant des myriades de petites gouttelettes argentées, les mains tremblantes, les ongles propres et blancs allant griffer le menton d'un Severus pétrifié de stupeur. Peut-être se faisait-il des idées, ou peut-être était-elle encore ivre, ou alors encore peut-être était-il en train de rêver. Quoiqu'il en soit, elle alla se lover dans ses bras, ses mains sur sa nuque, mordillant son menton. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle fasse ce genre de choses, qui ne faisait qu'accroître sa gêne, son désir, son amour pour elle ?

–_Lily, j'espère que tu te rends compte que si on fait ça, on peut dire adieu au badge de Préfet qu'on veut tant !_

–_Arrête Sev, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis, de toute façon, on ne fait rien de mal !_

–_Non, tu vas juste m'obliger à t'aider à forcer la porte de la salle d'Étude des Moldus !_

_Mais Lily avait éclaté de rire. Cette nuit-là, était une longue nuit d'hiver glacial. Une longue nuit de décembre, plus exactement. Car tout le monde était en vacances. Il ne restait plus que quelques très __rares élèves, et parmi eux, Severus et Lily, en pleine troisième année. Lily, toujours plus grande et belle au fur et à mesure que les mois passaient, s'était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit vert sombre qui lui tombait aux genoux, par-dessous un gilet noir. La vue n'était que trop plaisante pour Severus, même si il n'avait rien de James Potter, la perversion absolue. Au contraire, il était bien plus en train de fixer son visage d'ange narquois, plutôt que ses jambes ou ses hanches._

_Lily avait ouvert à l'aide de plusieurs sortilèges la porte de la salle de classe, le professeur étant absent, en vacances aux îles Canaries. Severus avait prétexté qu'il ferait le guet pendant qu'elle "ferait ses conneries en solo", mais Lily l'avait attrapé par le col, avant de ne refermer la porte. Elle avait fait apparaître un matelas moelleux, avec une large couverture rouge et verte aux bordures argent et or, où Severus avait pris place malgré lui, Lily allant chercher pendant ce temps le poste de télévision et le magnétoscope. Et elle était revenue quelques minutes plus tard, sortant de la poche de son gilet le boîtier d'une cassette._

–_Qu'est-ce qu'on regarde aujourd'hui ?_

–_Aujourd'hui Sev, on regarde_ Peter Pan.

_Et Severus avait soupiré, mais Lily avait éclaté de rire. Ils s'étaient allongés tous deux sur le matelas, bien lovés dans la couverture, Lily devant, Severus la ramenant à lui en emprisonnant sa taille de son bras. Même si, comme à son habitude, Severus n'avait cessé de broncher au début du visionnage, ils avaient quand même passé un pur moment de bonheur. Même lorsque le dessin animé fut terminé, Lily la folle n'avait cessé de repartir dans ses délires, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne l'attrape par le visage._

–_Lily la tigresse... je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence..._

_Lily avait éclaté de son doux rire jovial, avant de bondir hors du lit de fortune, et avait fait apparaître sur sa tête et sur celle de Severus, plutôt réticent, une coiffure de plumes blanches, comme les chefs Peaux-Rouges. Et sous les éclats de rire de Severus, elle avait dansé, pendant qu'il avait pris une posture assise. Elle s'était baissée, toujours en pleine danse indienne, avant de ne rapprocher leurs visages, frottant leurs nez, leurs lèvres se frôlant, faisant cacher son visage blafard et anguleux derrière les plumes._

–_Je reviens, je vais aux toilettes..., avait-elle murmuré._

_Et elle avait laissé là un Severus Snape, non plus blafard, livide, mais __au visage rouge vif, comme frappé au fer blanc, avant de ne tomber lentement sur le côté, en demi-pâmoison._

–Tu sais Sev, ce que j'adore avec toi, c'est que tu peux dire ce que tu veux, tu accepteras et aimeras toujours regarder ce que je veux, avec moi... je peux tout partager avec toi... ce n'est pas comme avec James... nous nous sommes réveillés depuis bientôt sept mois, et il n'est jamais avec moi, soit il passe son temps au bar du coin, ou son autre temps je ne sais où, et là, en ce moment, il passe son temps soit sur le terrain de Quidditch –ah bah oui, il ne faut surtout pas que Gryffondor perde la coupe cette année–, ou alors avec Remus ou Harry. Alors que toi, tu es toujours avec moi, même si tu as des devoirs à corriger, des cours à préparer... tu es là pour moi, tout le temps, pour supporter mon sale caractère, pour rire et parler avec moi, ou même pour m'aider dans mes débuts de professeur... regarde, même Harry je le vois à peine, il passe son temps avec son père, c'est à peine si je me souviens de la couleur de ses yeux..., dit Lily d'une voix malheureuse.

–Ce n'est pourtant pas très difficile à retenir, ironisa Severus en retour.

Lily croisa les bras, une moue aux lèvres, haussa un sourcil très éloquent, qui ne pouvait être traduit que par un "Tu te fiches de moi là ?". Elle posa ses deux mains sur son torse, avant de le pousser par terre. Seul imprévu pour elle, dans une flaque de boue pâteuse. La chute fit gicler la boue sur leurs vêtements. Mais Severus ne s'était pas si laissé faire que ça, car il avait attrapé les mains de Lily, tombant ensemble dans la boue. Heureusement, ce ne fut que leurs vêtements qui furent tachés, au lieu de leur tête. Riant devant la mine boudeuse de Lily, Severus se releva, passant un bras sous sa nuque, un autre sous ses genoux, la soulevant sans le moindre effort. Il la fit s'asseoir sur un banc, encore humide, mais aucun n'y prêta cure, lavant leurs vêtements d'un coup de baguette. Lily, souriante, joua un peu avec ses cheveux noirs. Et bien sûr, il se laissa faire en toute tranquillité.

–Tu es un vrai dandy, Sev...

–Dandy ? répéta-t-il d'un ton surpris.

–Gentleman, galant homme, chevalier servant...

La liste comporta bien une quinzaine d'adjectifs, tous, un par un, entrecoupés par ses rires. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta, Severus laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son genou, où était posée sa main, qu'il serra une énième fois. Il joua un peu avec son nez, faisant comme elle avait fait avec le sien il y avait vingt ans, durant l'escapade dans la salle d'Étude des Moldus. Il sentit de l'eau couler sur son nez à lui, et il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux roux collés par la pluie. Il captura ses poignets, les plaquant contre le bois mousseux du banc. Était-ce elle, encore une fois, ou bien leurs lèvres se rapprochaient un peu trop ? Certainement, il ne voulait que lui glisser quelque chose dans l'oreille. Bien que son souffle chaud vint caresser les pores de sa peau et l'entrée de sa bouche.

Severus y était presque. Et il y allait lentement, très lentement, de toute la lenteur dont il était capable. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'essayer de se défaire de son étreinte un peu trop voluptueuse. Aussi voluptueuse que l'ambiance qu'il se démenait tant à vouloir imposer. Elle ferma les yeux, prise dans une sorte de transe. Peut-être n'attendait-elle que ça. Qu'il l'embrasse de toute sa fougue, d'un baiser plein d'ardeur. Il pouvait toujours essayer. Juste pour... Mais c'était sans compter sur une chute en arrière de la part de Severus, tiré par une mystérieuse force invisible, qui le fit se cogner l'arrière de la tête contre l'accoudoir métallique du banc.

Lily, inquiète, l'aida à se relever, alors qu'il se frottait le crâne du poing, râlant et maugréant contre ce qui avait bien pu le pousser. Lily elle-même ne put que cacher sa bouche derrière sa main pour rire légèrement, avant de se laisser aller dans un nouveau fou rire. Mais Severus ne lui en voulait pas. C'était certainement la seule fois où il sut reconnaître qu'il était ridicule. Et puis, tant qu'il pouvait la voir rire, sourire, moqueuse mais pas méchante. Mais rien n'empêchait qu'il se demandait toujours qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu le pousser. Certainement pas James Potter, car à chaque fois qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser Lily, il était arrivé en poussant un cri de guerre digne de quelqu'un qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans la jungle, cherchant sa gorge pour la serrer de ses mains fines comme des serres, pour se jeter sur la pauvre Lily et lui demander de sortir avec lui. Si il y avait bien une chose qui le mettait en colère, c'était qu'il avait, pour la seconde fois, raté sa tentative.

–Ça va Sev ? demanda Lily.

–Oui. Ça va, répondit-il d'une voix dure.

–Arrête de faire cette tête, tu en as vu d'autres. Tu te souviens de cette fois, en quatrième année, où nous étions au bord du lac, et que James nous ait sauté dessus ?

–Pitié, ne me rappelle pas ça...

_Assis au bord du lac, en appui sur leurs coudes, Severus et Lily avaient admiré la lune gibbeuse scintiller de toute sa splendeur opaline, laissant son reflet s'étaler sur l'eau glaciale et noire du lac. Vêtus comme des Moldus, en pantalon, en chemisier, leur cravate autour du cou, dans l'herbe tendre et froide de cette nuit de printemps. Puis ils s'étaient allongés, regardant les étoiles flamber au-dessus de leur tête. Soudain, Lily s'était blottie contre lui, nichée au creux de son cou, une main sur son torse qui s'était mis à se secouer dans tous les sens avec un peu trop de violence. Elle avait relevé la tête, et Severus, beaucoup trop tenté par cet instant délicieux, avait posé une main sur sa joue, son pouce relevant son visage vers le sien, penchant sa bouche gourmande et réclamant vers la sienne. Mais une pierre avait explosé sur le sommet de son crâne, le faisant tomber, bientôt suivie d'une boule de boue qui lui avait aspergé le visage, obstruant sa vue de cette horrible et répugnante mixture d'éléments. Par contre, la boue n'avait pas bouché ses oreilles._

–_Evans, sors avec moi, avait dit une voix caquetante et provocante._

_L'arrogant, le répugnant, l'exaspérant James Potter. Si Severus n'avait pas pu le voir à travers ce rideau de terre liquide, rien que cette simple phrase, même, un ordre, suffisait à susciter en lui toute la colère de tous les volcans réunis. Une simple et courte phrase qui suffisait à déchaîner en lui toute la fureur des éléments. D'un geste furieux, il avait essayé de dégager ses yeux, malgré la douleur qu'avait suscitée en lui la pierre sur la tête, pour pouvoir l'égorger vif._

–_Je ne sortirai jamais avec quelqu'un d'aussi dégueulasse que toi Potter ! Sev, ça va ?_

_Severus avait senti une main caresser sa joue, mais arrêtée par une autre main. Celle de Potter, bien évidemment. Un Potter qui, lui aussi, semblait dégoûté, et prêt à tout pour une nouvelle vengeance sur Severus Snape, Celui-qui-passait-son-temps-avec-Lily-Evans-qui-pr éférait-être-avec-lui-plutôt-qu-avec-le-sublime-Ja mes-Potter._

–_Ne le touche pas ! Il est crasseux !_

–_Il le sera toujours moins que toi !_

_Lorsque Severus avait réussi à dégager son champ de vision, un sortilège l'avait élevé dans les airs, la tête en bas, avant de le __propulser au fond du lac Noir. La froideur des flots lui avait brûlé les joues, le fond de ses narines, l'étranglant. Tout ce qu'il avait pu entendre au travers des bulles d'air qui s'échappaient de sa bouche, c'était les bruyantes protestations de Lily :_

–_Lâche-le ! Il ne t'a rien fait ! Proteste et je te jure que là, j'oserai te jeter les plus durs sortilèges de magie noire !_

_Puis, plus rien. Car le sort de Potter l'avait projeté si loin dans les profondeurs du lac qu'il était arrivé dans les plus dangereuses et obscures abysses. Tout ce qu'il avait pu sentir, c'était une cuisante étreinte autour de ses côtes et de ses pectoraux. Des algues tueuses. Une véritable poigne d'acier qui s'était refermée autour de son torse et de ses bras, broyant ses os. Il avait senti le poison prendre possession de ses veines, en même temps qu'il en avait senti une étrangler sa gorge. Sans plus pouvoir parvenir à respirer, l'eau s'insinuant dans sa tranchée. Tout était noir. Ensuite, tout était devenu blanc. Puis bleu. Puis une palette de noir, de bleu sombre et de blanc écumeux. Et Severus s'était mis à cracher, puis son nez à le brûler. Et il avait senti un contact bien plus doux que les algues, sur sa joue, la caressant, avant de descendre vers son poignet, cherchant son pouls d'une main fébrile._

–_Bon sang Severus, ça va ? J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Dis-moi quelque chose !_

–_Où... est... Potter ?_

–_Triple imbécile ! Je l'ai envoyé voler jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie, où je l'ai suspendu la tête en bas. Content ?_

_Severus avait senti la brise calme et froide du lac venir effleurer son visage ruisselant d'eau, bientôt suivie des deux mains de Lily, qui avaient frôlé ses cheveux, son nez, glissant vers ses vêtements, qu'elle avait entrepris de déboutonner. La main de Severus l'avait arrêtée, malgré la fierté qu'il avait pour elle. C'était au tour de Potter de subir une lourde humiliation._

–_Par Merlin, mais Sev, tu saignes ! Regarde ta tête, ton torse ! Pourquoi n'es-tu par remonté à la surface ?_

–_Parce que... je ne sais pas nager, avoua Severus d'un ton lourd, à regret. Et une colonie d'algues Empoisonnantes m'a attaqué._

_Lily avait semblé compatir au fait qu'il ne savait pas nager. Elle l'avait sans doute remonté à l'aide d'un sort. Lorsque Severus avait rouvert __les yeux, il avait remarqué qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur ses cuisses, près de son ventre. Un contact beaucoup trop bon pour qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Son torse était dénudé : de longues et profondes traces sanguinolentes et serpentant s'y étaient dessinées, rougeoyantes._

–_Pendant l'été, je pourrais t'apprendre si tu veux..., chuchota-t-elle. À la seule condition que tu arrêtes de fréquenter Avery et Mulciber._

–_Ah non Lily, on en a déjà discuté la semaine dernière ! rétorqua-t-il._

–_Bien. Tant pis pour toi. En attendant, je vais quand même m'occuper de toi..._

Et près de vingt ans après, les mêmes Severus et Lily discutaient au bord du lac, adultes. Le même lac en pleine matinée, noir mais resplendissant du rose et du violet matinaux. Dans une posture bien plus calme, sans James Potter ni algues. Severus, depuis, avait toujours adoré plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû, ses bons soins d'infirmière ; ses mains sur son torse, ses doigts sur ses bras, son souffle dans son cou... c'était presque comme si ils avaient couché ensemble. Et ça avait été beaucoup trop plaisant et succulent pour Severus, bien que jeune homme chaste et pudique, au point de refuser toute sortie chez l'infirmière. Lily se tourna soudainement vers Severus, l'air méfiant, attendant.

–C'était quand même fou à quel point tu pouvais être insistante au sujet de mes fréquentations...

–Tu ne les fréquente plus au moins, j'espère ?

–Ah non Lily ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer !

Lily, l'air soudain furieuse, l'attrapa par un pan de redingote, le plaquant dans un bruit sourd contre le chêne qui était juste derrière lui. Severus eut juste le temps de se frotter la tête et l'épaule, avant que l'attaque de Lily, qui risquait bientôt de dégénérer en Troisième guerre Mondiale, ne recommence à saccager ses tympans.

–Sev ! Tu les fréquentes encore ! Comment est-ce que tu as ... ?!

–Non, je ne les fréquente plus, coupa Severus d'une voix froide.

–Prouve-le !

En attendant sa réponse, Lily se détacha de lui, le laissant avancer. Mais, contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'était attendue, Severus ne prit pas son visage entre ses mains, mais laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps, avant de les croiser sur son torse qui gardait encore les cicatrices de cette nuit sous l'eau glacée.

–Ils sont morts depuis quatorze ans.

La jeune femme se sentit tout d'un coup la personne la plus stupide au monde. Même si, en tant qu'ancienne membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, cela l'étonnait au plus haut point qu'elle ne soit pas au courant. Peut-être était-ce une information strictement confidentielle, ou qu'on venait juste d'apprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, Lily se rapprocha de Severus, droite et raide devant lui, sa main allant chercher la sienne du bout des doigts.

–Comment ?

–Vulnero les a tués.

–Vulnero ? _Vales_ Vulnero ?

–En personne.

Son visage resta un long moment interdit. Un grand vide blanc s'installa dans sa mémoire, alors qu'elle cherchait à la creuser, à fouiller en elle. Vales. Vulnero. La grande, la belle, la vengeresse. Que c'était-il encore passé pour que cette ancienne Gryffondor Mangemort se mette à tuer ses deux amis ? Trop de choses lui échappait ainsi. Elle reprit le court de sa promenade avec Severus, reprenant sa main pour la serrer, comme deux enfants. La pluie s'asséchait toujours plus, tandis que le chemin qu'ils prenaient, vers un grand arbre noueux dénudé de la moindre feuille, devenait un peu moins boueux, leurs chaussures se salissant moins.

–Tu te souviens d'elle, Sev ?

–_Évidement,_ et _malheureusement_ que je me souviens de cette vieille gorgone.

–Gorgone ? répéta Lily d'un ton surpris.

Severus soupira, aussi bien qu'un cheval en furie, deux lourdes gerbes d'air blanc et opaque sortant de ses narines. Il donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui alla cogner contre un maigre arbrisseau. La forme que prenait ses lèvres donnait même l'impression à Lily qu'il voulait cracher au sol. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était le ton dur qu'il avait pris lors de cette dernière phrase.

–Mais, vous étiez amis ? Que c'est il passé ?

–Je... ne m'en souviens plus..., avoua-t-il d'un air ridicule.

Il baissa la tête, ses rideaux de cheveux noirs cachant jusqu'au bout de son nez crochu. Pendant un moment, même avec grand étonnement, Lily pensa qu'il se sentait abattu, à fixer ainsi le bout de ses chaussures. Mais en fait, lorsque Lily baissa la tête vers son visage, elle remarqua qu'il n'était ni attristé, ni abattu, mais en colère. Ses dents étaient serrées, grinçant, son nez retroussé comme celui d'un chien, formant des plis vers ses sourcils noirs plissés. Il ne pouvait que mentir. Aussi, anxieuse, Lily releva son visage qui se détendit au contact de ses doigts froids, le regard triste.

–Sev... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

–Je te jure Lily, je ne me souviens plus. Je me souviens juste de quelque chose de très grave, auquel j'ai assisté, mais je n'arrive plus à me souvenir...

Lily abandonna, l'étreignant avec tendresse. À croire que l'histoire et les rapports de Vales Vulnero étaient devenus sujets tabous. Ils continuèrent leur marche dans la mémoire, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au fin fond du parc, en face d'un vieil, très vieil arbre noueux et gris, dont les branches tombaient tristement, l'air cassées, lui l'air mort, Severus eut un mouvement de recul, avant de faire un pas en arrière, Lily le regardant avec malaise et appréhension.

–Lily... si tout ce que tu veux depuis tout à l'heure, c'est me rappeler chaque année que nous avons passées à Poudlard, chaque souvenir, alors je ne veux pas me souvenir de celui-ci...

_Un jeune homme aux longues pattes d'épouvantail, mais qui marchait aussi bien qu'un crabe, ou qu'une araignée, venait de sortir d'une salle de classe bien plus ensoleillée que les événements qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre sans le savoir. Une liasse de parchemins jaunis à l'encre noire sous les bras, un livre dans ses mains maigres, ses longs cheveux d'un gras excessif cachant ses joues maigres et presque aussi jaune que la papier rugueux, Severus s'était dirigé vers le parc de Poudlard, où il avait souhaité trouver un coin d'ombre pour se remplir encore un peu le crâne de formules magiques, d'ingrédients de potions, et de noms __d'étoiles brillantes et lointaines. Il avait donc voulu débuter ses révisions de dernière minute par les formules magiques, histoire de vérifier qu'il ne confondrait pas la formule pour transformer un hérisson en agenda, avec celle pour métamorphoser une sauterelle en mante religieuse._

_Et il avait fini par trouver un arbre, grand, feuillu, encore jeune et bien robuste, droit sur ses racines d'acier brun parsemé de reflets gris fer. Il s'était assis, repoussant sous ses jambes sa longue cape noire, prenant entre ses doigts pointus les deux extrémités d'un autre parchemin, qu'il s'était mis à lire avidement, arrêtant parfois pour regarder, les joues un peu plus opaques et rouges, une jeune fille de son âge aux longs cheveux roux indomptables rire avec quatre de ses amies, barbotant dans l'eau, chantant en même temps des formules de sortilèges et leur utilité. Mais Severus n'avait prêté attention qu'à cette fille, et à ses leçons, mais pas même aux trois garçons, l'un gras et petit, les deux autres grands et minces, qui s'étaient dirigés vers lui à grands pas, l'air surexcité, se frottant les mains, les yeux petits et méchants._

–_Hey, Snape !_

_Mais même si il ne les avait pas vus, Severus avait depuis longtemps eu l'habitude de ce genre de petites attaques surprises journalières. Il avait laissé rouler les parchemins sur ses pieds, tombant dans l'herbe, en se relevant d'un coup, tirant sa baguette de sa poche, prêt au combat. Mais un sort, préparé à l'avance, avait fait propulser sa baguette plus loin. Une suite d'insultes et d'incantations toutes plus fourbes et mesquines les unes que les autres, s'étaient ensuivies : par terre, roulant sur le côté, tête en bas, tête au sol, repas de savon, rires qui lui avaient déchiré les tympans. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive._

–_Laissez-le tranquille !_

_Le sinistre accrochage entre Severus Snape et James Potter avait cessé pour l'espace de quelques secondes. Avait cessé pour être reprit par Lily, le visage rouge, les lèvres pincées, les yeux flamboyant. Les insultes et les répliques avaient fusé de nouveau, bref instant pendant lequel Severus en avait profité pour ramper comme un ver, vers sa baguette. Tel un serpent, il avait senti son propre cœur palpiter de fureur dans sa poitrine, face à la terre grasse et chaude. Ses doigts s'agrippant au manche de sa baguette, il avait pensé à toute vitesse. Vengeance. Il obtiendrait vengeance face à cette humiliation. Quitte à le tuer. Oui, c'était ça. La vengeance. Le tuer. Elle était là, la véritable formule magique en ce bas monde. Tuer James Potter. Le raser, lui et sa tignasse échevelée, de la surface de la terre. De la terre, de l'eau, __du feu, des airs, Severus Snape l'exterminerait. Et là, il aurait enfin sa vengeance. Et là, il régnerait en maître sur ces crânes d'oiseau, ces pucelles en chaleur qui n'avaient cessé de courir après ce héros du Quidditch, qui se reculeraient en le voyant, au lieu de venir le pointer du doigt et de rire aux éclats._

_Sirius Black avait hurlé inutilement. Ou alors trop tard. Car Potter s'était reçu un_ Sectumsempra _en pleine joue, le sang fusant sur ses vêtements. C'était trop bon. Trop bon de le voir saigner, comme lui avait saigné. Et puis, il avait encore plein d'énergie dans ses mains, pour en jeter encore plus encore, pour le voir gémir de douleur, à terre, sans même pouvoir se tordre tant les entailles étaient profondes et dégoulinantes de sang. Il le verrait s'en étrangler. En avoir la bouche tellement pleine qu'il ne pourrait même plus cracher son sang vif et sale. Ses vêtements en lambeaux, ses yeux exorbités, ses lunettes tombant lourdement sur sa tempe, les dents et les gencives pleines de chair et d'hémoglobine noircie. C'était trop bon. Rien qu'à cette pensée, cette douce idylle, ses yeux noirs étincelaient, criaient vengeance, tout de suite et maintenant._

_Malheureusement, un nouvel éclair de lumière avait jailli, et Severus se retrouva léger, si léger qu'il fut soulevé dans les airs, les pieds frôlant les branches qui craquèrent. La tête en bas, Severus pouvait voir la foule de gens riant aux éclats, vue balai volant._ Levicorpus ? _Non ! C'était impossible ! Cet immonde salopard ne_ pouvait pas,_et ne pouvait pas d'ailleurs_ se permettre, _d'utiliser ses propres sorts ! Ceux qu'il avait inventés, à la sueur de son front ! Contre lui ! Il avait voulu hurler de rage, déchaîner son ire sur cet ennemi mortel, le déchiqueter, mais tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était sursauter de surprise. Sursauter en sentant la brise du vent chatouiller la peau frêle de ses jambes, les pans de sa robe noire glissant, glissant vers sa tête, venant la cacher, pour qu'apparaissent ses jambes maigres et battues par son père. Des hurlements de rire avaient résonné dans ses oreilles, alors que sa tête tournait, tournait, sous le soleil moqueur, lui donnant envie de vomir, lui donnant envie de hurler, les rires avaient continué, le raillant, le moquant, et même avec la plus grande honte qu'un homme était capable d'éprouver, il avait vu Lily, pouffant de rire._

_Son corps de gamin battu révélé au grand jour, sous des yeux étincelant de noirceur et de mépris. Des yeux qui rêvaient de le voir souffrir, de le voir esclavagé, meurtri, couvert d'hématomes noirs et regorgeant de sang, ses os broyés, sa peau déchirée. Des gens, des démons, qui riaient, leur queue rouge et pointue fouettant le vent, leurs griffes acérées le pointant, le raillant. Cette odeur de souffre qui jaillissait de leurs naseaux fumants venait même chauffer ses joues, __lui faire brûler les méninges comme si il souffrait d'une grave méningite. Cette aura démoniaque qui émanait d'eux, venant le provoquer, pour le voir chuter dans cette chute sans fin dans la honte et l'abandon. Mais un jour, tout ça s'arrêterait. Car un jour, un jour qui risquait d'être plus près que jamais, Severus Snape serait leur maître, leur esclavagiste, leur guide vers les profondeurs de la terreur._

–_Fais-le descendre ! avait ordonné Lily d'une voix qui couvrait tous les rires._

_Et Severus avait fini par chuter, dans les abysses de l'enfer, tête la première, le front empli de cette douleur cuisante. Et il avait cherché à se relever, la tête pleine de pensées, de ces rires incessants. Même Lily avait ri. Des traîtres. Il y avait des traîtres partout. Même elle le trahissait. Pourquoi fallait-il d'ailleurs qu'elle soit toujours là où il ne fallait pas ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas simplement restée avec ses amies, restant sourde face à ces scènes ? Son estomac s'était mis à danser avec ses tripes et ses veines. Des veines qui se glaçaient, se frigorifiaient, aussi courroucées que lui. Il ne sentit ni son sang palper, ni son cœur battre. Comme un cheval au galop, dont il aurait lâché les rennes, tout contrôle sur lui avait échappé de ses mains moites, dans ce tourbillon infernal de soif de sang._

–_Et voilà, tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Snivellus._

–_Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle !_

_Un battement de paupières qui avait semblé durer une éternité. Une baguette qui s'était pointée de nouveau sur lui. Une chute interminable dans les abysses des ténèbres. Des rennes qui étaient revenues, bien serrées dans ses mains, beaucoup trop tard. Car elle était partie. Et lui, il lui avait fallu du temps pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était sa mort. Sa plus profonde, et sa plus grande mort. Une agonie sans fin. Et tout ça, de la faute de James Potter, encore une fois. À cause de lui, il l'avait perdue pour toujours._

–Sev... pardonne-moi... tu as raison, c'était stupide. Ça a été un moment dur pour nous deux. Mais... encore plus stupide, cette question... quand je suis partie, j'ai entendu James parler de...

Lily voulait continuer, s'agrippant au bras de Severus, alors que tous deux s'étaient assis sur une branche de l'arbre témoin. Severus regardait un peu trop fixement un carré d'herbe et de terre, la mâchoire crispée, ses muscles tressaillant. Mais lorsqu'elle inspira un grand coup pour respirer, Severus la coupa.

–M'arracher le caleçon ?

Le visage de Lily blêmit de honte. C'était ce qu'elle avait entendu. "_Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Snivellus ?"_. Et puis des hurlements de joie, formant un grand tonnerre, qui même trois cent mètres plus loin, lui avait bouché les oreilles. Elle se nicha au creux de son cou, tellement profondément qu'elle put sentir la froideur de sa chair et les palpitations de ses veines jugulaires contre sa joue, n'ayant pas assez de courage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

–Ou-oui... il... ne l'a quand même pas fait ?

_Un coin d'ombre. Frais. Reculé. Éloigné. Coupé du reste du monde. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait demandé. Pour pouvoir pleurer, laisser le chagrin l'envahir rien que quelques secondes. "Sang-de-Bourbe". Ce mot infâme avait continué de faire battre le sang à ses oreilles, ses yeux regorgeant de larmes. Un bras autour de ses yeux pour les protéger de ce vif et cuisant déchirement de son âme, elle avait percuté un corps qui marchait tranquillement._

–_Lily ?_

_La voix fantomatique avait baissé son bras de force. En relevant les yeux, Lily avait reconnu la propriétaire de ce visage d'un blanc nacré lacéré, aux cicatrices obliques et exsangues, encadré par de longs cheveux roux sang coiffés à l'épouvantail, de ces petits yeux vert sombre presque triangulaires, de ces longs doigts osseux qui avaient agrippé avec force son poignet, l'engourdissant, de ces longues jambes solides. La séduisante et acariâtre Vales Vulnero, avec ses airs de fantôme._

_Lily s'était toujours sentie inférieure à elle. Elle, si mature, si mince, si gracile, si pâle, sans la moindre tache de rousseur pour venir gâcher ce froid visage, cerné par des cernes si stupidement belles, si agile, si puissante, si glaciale, si féminine avec cette poitrine à peu près proéminente, malgré son habituel long manteau de cuir vert et écailleux de Norvégien à Crête, et ce corset noir étroit retraçant sa poitrine, ou même ses balafres obtenues face aux Maraudeurs. Elle, quand elle se mettait face à elle, elle s'était toujours sentie, même reconnue, bien plus petite, bien plus garçon manqué, et surtout, bien moins belle. C'était vrai quoi, avec ses joues parsemées de taches de __rousseur, son nez retroussé comme celui d'une enfant, sa tenue d'élève parfaite, ses blagues ridicules, et même... tout le reste, en fait. Et puis, elle était une Sang-Pur._

–_Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là-bas ? avait-elle dit en pointant la foule en délire._

–_Snape et les Maraudeurs._

–_Snape ? Plus Severus ? Plus Sev ? Laisse-moi deviner : tu es intervenue, et puis ça c'est mal passé. Alors, que c'est-il passé ?_

–_Il m'a insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe._

–_De Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_Lily, même des années après, se souvenait toujours de l'étincelle qui avait illuminé son regard vert et vide. Elle se souvenait encore de sa propre manière de courir loin, encore plus humiliée, pour pouvoir pleurer en paix, avant de se montrer forte à nouveau, pour pouvoir faire face à Severus Snape. Mais Vales, elle, n'était pas partie la rejoindre. Elle s'était dirigée vers la foule, au moment même où James Potter arrachait son dernier vêtement à Severus, le révélant totalement nu, jusqu'à ses jambes, jusqu'à même son intimité, devant une foule qui hurlait, aussi inhumains, sauvages et sadiques qu'ils pouvaient tous l'être. De vraies bêtes. Vales s'était cachée derrière l'arbre, glissant comme une ombre noire, sa baguette en main. Une baguette qu'elle avait pointé dans la pénombre sur le sol, sous les pieds de l'Attrapeur._

–Glacius.

_Un craquement mystérieux était provenu du sol. Lorsque tous avaient baissé les yeux, c'était pour voir le sol se recouvrir de glace blanche et bleutée, dans laquelle leurs pieds chaussés de sandales et de claquettes en ce doux après-midi d'été s'étaient pris. Un froid transperçant avait tenaillé leur chair fragile. Et Vales était sortie de l'ombre, son habituel sourire provocateur et sournois aux lèvres, qui s'apprêtait à crier victoire._

–_Alors les gens, on est d'humeur badine aujourd'hui ? C'est vrai, je vous en donne bien le droit, il ne reste plus qu'une seule journée d'examens, et c'est bientôt les vacances. Vous allez pouvoir vous dorer le dos sur des chaises de plage, piquer du nez dans l'eau fraîche, en vous tartinant de crème et en buvant quelques boissons __qui couperont votre soif de dragon. J'ai le droit de rire, moi aussi ?_

_À Poudlard, tous avaient toujours dit que Vales Vulnero était folle à lier. Et tous n'avaient jamais vraiment eu tort. Alors que la glace leur arrachait les entrailles, certains visages autrefois hilares prirent la consistance du marbre dur, d'autres du parchemin vieilli. Certains élèves s'étaient transformés en statue implorante, tendant les bras, les doigts crispés, les visages épouvantés. D'autres étaient restés simplement les pieds dans la glace. Mais tous les yeux étaient capables de voir Vales se diriger vers Potter, qui l'avait fixée d'un regard plein de dégoût. Il avait même failli cracher au sol lorsque ses ongles avaient déchiré sa joue, grinçant comme sur de la pierre._

–_Arrachons donc ton Vif d'or, et tu n'es plus rien. Qu'est-ce que ça fait, Potter, de savoir que notre misérable existence ne dépend que d'une petite balle d'or qui ne sait faire que voler et se faire attraper ? Avouons-le, regarde-toi : tu es petit. Hideux. Tu as des lunettes ridicules. Tu ne sais faire que jeter des sorts et attraper cette même balle, pour être sûr qu'on te regardera. Tu ne serais même pas là, sans ta petite clique de copains, qui te permettent d'avoir des groupies. Je me demande quelle conne serait suffisamment stupide et catin pour vouloir sortir avec toi ? Vu qu'on ne peut_ pas _t'aimer. Tu es « inaimable ». C'est pour combler ce manque d'amour et d'affection que tu humilies quiconque croise ton chemin ? Quand je dis que tu es la honte des Gryffondor, la honte des sorciers._

_Si une chose était bien connue chez Vales Vulnero, c'était le don de faire perdre à quiconque, toute l'assurance qu'il pouvait avoir, rien qu'en le regardant intensément dans les yeux. Même James Potter, le très arrogant et très orgueilleux. Si il y avait bien quelqu'un en ce monde qu'il pouvait détester presque autant que Severus, c'était elle. Et depuis cet instant, jamais il ne l'avait autant détestée. Lorsqu'une corde s'était enroulée autour de sa gorge fine, lorsqu'elle le projeta contre la glace, explosant son visage dans une effusion de sang, lorsqu'elle avait continué à le frapper contre ce sol gelé jusqu'à lui briser ses lunettes, son nez, ses lèvres. Lorsqu'à son tour elle l'avait mis à nu, en le laissant en culotte, révélant un corps pas plus solide que celui de Severus, sans le moindre poil qui aurait pu venir prouver la quelconque force masculine et virile en lui. Et ce fut à son tour, ce jour-là, de rire aux éclats. Le très grand James Potter remit à sa place. Son visage broyé, ensanglanté, sa dignité à son niveau le plus bas. Vales l'avait attrapé par la gorge, le soulevant ainsi, sans le moindre effort, avant de le jeter à terre, plus loin. Alors elle avait levé le sort qui pesait sur les autres élèves, arrachant toute la vénération qu'ils éprouvaient pour le héros des Gryffondor et du Quidditch, tandis que Potter s'était précipité pour ramasser ses vêtements. Avant de partir, il __avait pointé Vales du doigt, hurlant sans relâche._

–Je te le jure Vales Vulnero, je me vengerai ! Je me vengerai de ce que tu m'as fait ! Et je n'aurai pas de répit, tant que je ne t'aurai pas vu souffrir comme je l'ai fait à Severus Snape, humiliée et dégradée, plongeant dans la folie !

_Bien sûr, Vales avait ri face à ces menaces proférées. La glace avait disparu, laissant place à un matelas de mousse, où Severus avait pu tomber librement, sans se blesser. Potter lui avait arraché jusqu'à sa robe, jusqu'à sa dernière parcelle de pudeur. Bras croisés, dos contre le tronc de l'arbre, Vales avait longtemps fixé le corps maigre de Severus, qui avait fait apparaître une chemise, tout en cherchant ses autres vêtements, rampant au sol, un bras entre ses jambes. Vales avait ramassé son caleçon grisâtre, qu'elle lui avait tendu, souriant narquoisement. Il le lui avait arraché des mains._

–_Tu sais Snape, il y a une salle spéciale à Poudlard. Appelée la Salle sur Demande, ou encore la Salle Va-et-Vient. Elle est au septième étage. Tu as juste à passer trois fois devant le mur de la statue de Barnabas le Follet._

–_Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'aille foutre là-bas ? avait-il craché en relaçant ses chaussures._

–_Te muscler, avait-elle répondu sans la moindre gêne._

_Le visage tordu par la surprise et la rage, Severus s'était tourné vers elle, et comme si on avait, au même instant, arrêté le temps, sa main était restée paralysée dans le nœud de sa cravate vert et argent, se tournant lentement vers elle._

–_En pensant fortement à ce que tu veux, tu peux y faire apparaître n'importe quoi. Alors pourquoi pas une salle de gymnastique, de musculation ? C'est vrai quoi, je ne te demande pas d'être aussi musclé qu'un athlète grec, ou qu'un dieu Olympique, mais au moins assez pour faire blêmir ce petit maigrichon de Potter._

_Au mot Potter, le visage de Severus s'était encore fait plus opaque, comme un fantôme rougissant de colère. Il s'était relevé, avec pour seul objectif de retourner voir Lily, et demander, supplier sa rédemption, à genoux s'il le fallait, la rousse faisant disparaître le matelas, s'apprêtant à partir dans un tournoiement de cheveux et de manteau. Mais lorsqu'elle fut sur le point de disparaître, fixant son corps, rhabillé, une dernière fois, elle s'était ravisée, levant ses yeux pétillant vers son visage._

–_Et, tu sais... tu pourrais me remercier._

–_Te remercier ? Pour quoi faire ? Je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide._

–_Je vois ça, ironisa-t-elle. J'imagine d'ailleurs que tu n'avais pas besoin de mon aide autant que tu n'avais pas besoin de celle de Lily, et que si tu ne savais pas que j'étais une Sang-Pur, tu m'aurais,_ aussi_, traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

_Et c'était là qu'elle avait laissé un Severus désemparé, et fumant de rage._

Dix-huit ans après, Lily était encore plus fumante de rage que Severus n'avait pu l'être face à Potter. Et, comble de l'ironie, elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Juste lorsque Severus avait commencé à raconter que Vales lui avait sauvé la mise, elle s'était, silencieusement, laissée emporter dans cette ire criminelle à la source inconnue. Pire encore, elle aurait voulu déchiqueter James d'avoir osé commettre une telle abomination. Elle se donna même la permission de penser que la punition de Vales, de mutiler son corps et son visage, était méritée.

Une atmosphère tendue s'installa lorsque Lily resta muette à son tour, à son tour fixant le même carré d'herbe que Severus plus tôt, à son tour la mâchoire se crispant de fureur. Pourtant, l'ambiance se détendit d'un coup, lorsqu'il déposa un long et affectueux baiser sur sa joue maigre. Lily se retourna, étonnée, après un bref sursaut, le temps que Severus ne rapproche ses lèvres de son oreille.

–Je ne veux plus jamais te perdre... plus jamais faire ces erreurs que j'ai commises... même sans le vouloir... ne m'en veux pas... ne m'en veux plus... je t'en supplie...

Les mots lui furent ôtés de la bouche. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était sauter dans ses bras, pour le serrer contre elle. Mais le bond fut si fort que tous deux tombèrent en arrière, le dos contre une racine sans écorce. Mais aucun n'y prêta cure. Elle n'avait plus envie de lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit. Lily était même prête à lui pardonner pour tout, à l'aider, à l'encourager, à chercher le pourquoi du comment si pareille scène se reproduisait, au lieu de le laisser tomber comme elle l'avait si cruellement et atrocement fait.

Les deux amis se rendirent sur le pont, leurs semelles de chaussures claquant contre le bois fragile, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. De toute façon, plus jamais aucun d'eux ne voulait se décoller de l'autre. Encore une fois, tous deux gardaient un bien mauvais souvenir de cet endroit. Personne n'y avait reçu une quelconque humiliation. Mais chacun y avait reçu une douleur bien trop dure et pénible. Tellement qu'elle rejaillissait encore, même des années après.

–_Allez, embrasse-moi Lil'..._

–_Arrête James, tu en as eu assez comme ça..._

–_Peut-être, mais j'en veux encore !_

_Ce bel après-midi si, était un sombre et pas si beau que ça après-midi de fin de sixième année pour Severus. Le seul et très abandonné Severus. Le même qui avait tenté tant bien que mal d'oublier la pénible humiliation qu'il avait subie il y avait près d'un an. Il avait même fini par se lier d'amitié avec sa sauveuse. La même Vales Vulnero, qui, elle aussi, avait perdu ses seules amies. Et, tout comme lui, par la faute de James Potter. Personne ne savait le pourquoi du comment, ni ce qu'il c'était passé exactement. Tout ce que les amies de Lily, les Maraudeurs, et Severus savaient, c'était qu'elle avait été enfermée dans une tombe pendant une nuit entière. Par Potter. Le seul capable de faire une telle chose._

Entièrement seul, avec pour seuls amis Avery, Mulciber et Vulnero, qui n'étaient pas avec lui à ce moment là, il avait parcouru le pont de pierre et de bois baigné de lumière solaire éclatante, le pas long, enroulé dans une cape noire, son visage caché par l'ombre, redoutant la clarté lumineuse, lisant avidement un livre sur la magie noire, un autre, intitulé

Les Potions de Grand Pouvoir_, sous le bras. Il avait relevé la tête en entendant un drôle de bruit humide. Mais lorsqu'il avait redressé la tête, ce fut juste pour voir Potter, toujours plus petit et arrogant, essayer d'attraper la main de Lily. Cette même Lily, qui devenait toujours plus belle aux yeux de Severus, chaque jour, même s'il ne la voyait qu'au moins deux fois par mois. De près, car elle avait pris la même filière potions que lui, et suivait les mêmes cours. Mais elle s'était toujours tenue très éloignée de lui._

_Lily s'était apprêtée à partir, ne le remarquant même pas. Et Severus, lui, avait essayé d'éviter Potter. Mais à son grand dam, il l'avait hélé, même s'il était à dix centimètres de lui, tant le chemin du pont était étroit._

–_Hé, mais c'est ce bon vieux Snivellus ! Mais c'est que tu ne sais pas la __bonne nouvelle ?_

_Lorsque la jeune rousse avait entendu les paroles de James, elle était immédiatement revenue sur ses pas, à la droite de l'Attrapeur. Et comme si Severus avait été un pestiféré, elle avait essayé à tout prix d'éviter le regard de ses deux profondes obsidiennes qui lui servaient d'yeux. Potter avait pris les joues de Lily entre ses doigts, regardant Severus d'un air mesquin. Même si lui, ne le regardait pas._

–_Arrête James, tu sais bien qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine..._

_Pour Severus, son cœur avait été plus que comparable à une coupe de champagne en cristal pleine : le buveur, en l'occurrence Lily, prenait son pied entre ses doigts fins, pour porter son bord à ses lèvres, buvant le liquide doré, avant de ne serrer ce qui avait contenu le champagne pétillant entre ses doigts, l'écrasant et l'éclatant dans un stupide geste de main, le laissant en éclats. Elle avait été le soutien durant toute sa vie, elle avait goûté à son amour, et quand elle avait tout eu de lui, elle lui laissait le cœur brisé._

_Il avait jeté un regard en oblique aux deux Gryffondor, pour ne voir que James Potter, son ennemi mortel, embrasser fougueusement Lily Evans, la fille qu'il aimait, sur les lèvres. Pire encore, elle n'avait pu résister. Et elle l'avait enlacé, lui rendant son baiser avec encore plus de passion. Et Severus, le pauvre petit Severus, avait eu le cœur broyé définitivement. C'était la plus pire de toutes les chutes. La plus pire de toutes les trahisons. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle n'en avait pas le droit. Pas après toutes ces insultes, toutes ces moqueries qu'ils avaient ensemble lancées, envers Potter, pour rire et par rage. Pas après tous ces précieux instants passés ensemble, pas après toutes ces plaisanteries. Mais aussi, mais parce qu'il l'_aimait_, et elle n'avait pas le droit d'en aimer un autre que lui, pas lui, pas Potter. Elle le détestait. Elle ne pouvait_ pas _l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait aimer que lui, Severus Snape, personne d'autre, que ce soit Potter ou un autre._

_Et elle avait détruit la coupe de champagne qu'il était, pour se servir un verre de whisky, qu'elle reposerait sur la table pour s'en servir encore et encore, jusqu'à l'ivresse sans fin. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas que cette ivresse qui serait sans fin. L'agonie, la douleur et la mortification de Severus Snape, gamin battu et brisé jusqu'au bout, aussi._

_Lily était partie, disant devoir aller parler à Terres à propos de l'examen de sortilèges. Mais Potter était resté là, bras croisés, le regardant avec satisfaction, attendant le moindre signe de frustration chez le Serpentard à qui il avait volé sa seule raison de vivre. Tout ce __qu'il attendait, en plus de ce signe, c'était un hurlement qui exploserait sa gorge, juste avant qu'il ne saute par-dessus le pont pour crever en silence dans le ravin sans fond, et que plus personne n'entende parler du misérable Severus Snape qui aurait mieux fait de ne jamais venir au monde. Mais ce fut à son tour d'être frustré, en remarquant qu'il restait de marbre, l'air indifférent._

–_Ça va, Snape ? Pas trop douloureux, le râteau ? le provoqua-t-il. Tu sais, tu peux toujours retourner chez les Moldus, boire pour oublier, tellement que tu n'auras plus un sou, que tu deviendras un pauvre clochard crasseux et pouilleux – enfin, encore plus que maintenant–, et tellement que personne ne voudra t'embaucher. Même pas les gars qui vident les poubelles._

–_Je t'ai dit d'arrêter, James, il n'en-vaut-pas-la-peine !_

_Soupirant, Potter était parti, tenant Lily par les épaules. Lorsque Severus fut sûr et certain qu'ils étaient loin, il laissa ses bras tomber lourdement, laissant glisser ses parchemins et ses livres au sol. Il était devenu sourd face au vacarme que cela avait provoqué. Encore plus sourd lorsqu'il se mit à frapper le mur du pont de ses poings, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en sang, cognant son front jusqu'à ce qu'il soit balafré, pleurant tout ce qu'il pouvait, maudissant tout, jusqu'au soleil. Même les corbeaux, apeurés, s'étaient envolés pour aller se percher loin de ce fou._

–James Potter.

Nom maudit. _SOIT MAUDIT ! Je te jure que nul autre que moi sur cette terre ne pourra te tuer ! Je te tuerai, James Potter ! Je te le jure, j'en fait le serment sur les Cinq Éléments, que moi et moi seul te tuera ! Je peux bien mourir, je n'aurai jamais de repos, tant que je ne t'aurai pas_ TUÉ !

Bien sûr, Severus venait de taire cette close de l'histoire à Lily. Ce serait lui révéler qu'il l'aimait. Mais il se sentit bien stupide. C'était la chose idéale à faire. Et puis, après tout, ce n'était pas si grave. Il le lui dirait d'une manière bien plus belle et romantique qu'en lui contant le serment qu'il avait fait de tuer James Potter pour avoir volé la femme qu'il aimait.

Lily poussa la porte, qui les mena au hall, toujours aussi vide. À la montre de Severus, il était midi trente-cinq. Comme pour l'assurer que sa montre n'était ni en retard, ni à l'avance, il entendit le ventre de Lily gargouiller. Honteuse, elle baissa la tête, devant cet horrible bruit, mais Severus releva son visage, un léger sourire amusé sur ses lèvres fines et blanches.

–Et si on allait manger ? Nous n'avons même pas pris de petit-déjeuner.

–Excellente idée, déclara-t-elle d'un ton presque ironique, et ensuite, je t'enlèverai une nouvelle fois, pour finir la journée.

Ils finirent par aller dans la Grande Salle, pleine d'élèves qui avaient le nez collé à leurs assiettes, les léchant presque tant ils étaient affamés. Plusieurs d'élèves sortaient, rassasiés, tandis que d'autres finissaient leur déjeuner avec de longues discussions. Dans tous les cas, les deux professeurs passèrent inaperçus, pouvant aller s'asseoir et manger autant de roast-beef à la sauce roquefort, de pain bien frais, de pommes de terre au four encore bien chaudes et fumantes qu'ils voulaient, avant de finir ce repas d'un verre de vin chaud.

Au vu de leur grand retard, la Grande Salle était déjà vide lorsqu'ils finirent tous deux de manger. Ils descendirent finir leur promenade dans les cachots, toujours aussi glaciaux et sans le moindre souffle de vie. Severus n'avait pas eu beaucoup de souvenirs véritablement potables avec Lily, dans ces cachots, qui s'étaient déroulés durant leurs études. Ils en avaient plus maintenant, en tant qu'adultes matures et professeurs. Par contre, du bout de ses deux dernières années à Poudlard, Severus en avait eu beaucoup plus aux côtés de Vales. Une Vales encore plus exécrable que jamais.

_C'était les vacances de Noël. Encore une fois, pas beaucoup de monde était resté à Poudlard. Severus, qui avait d'ailleurs fini par suivre les conseils de Vales en allant emprunter la Salle sur Demande, n'avait eu aucune envie de retourner à Spinner's End, face à son père, à sa mère décédée, même s'il était en parfaite possibilité physique de_

_faire face à Tobias. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily et Potter étaient aussi restés. Il avait perdu tout espoir concernant sa Lily. Rien ne pourrait jamais plus la lui rendre. Et pour cause : ils étaient déjà fiancés._

_Le visage enroulé dans une longue écharpe de fils verts et gris, les mains dans les poches de son manteau noir, l'air maussade, il avait compté regagner sa salle commune. Mais il s'était ravisé au dernier moment. Lucius, Avery, Mulciber, Bellatrix... tous les Serpentard l'attendrait là-bas. Même cette malade mentale qu'était Bellatrix Black, toujours accompagnée de Rodolphus Lestrange. Ça l'avait toujours répugné de voir que même elle allait se marier. Et même __Lucius et Narcissa. Non, il avait rebroussé chemin, ne voulant voir absolument personne. Il avait sa propre cachette, au cœur des sous-sols de Poudlard, coupé du reste du monde. Même les rats n'y venaient jamais. Il n'y avait que lui, lui et lui seul._

_Mais lorsqu'il était entré dans le passage dérobé, descendant les escaliers colimaçons si longs et profonds qu'ils semblaient mener aux entrailles mêmes de la terre, il avait croisé la stature hautaine de Vales, posée contre un mur crasseux, semblant l'attendre. Severus avait d'abord eu un mouvement de recul. Comment était-elle entrée ici puisqu'en mille ans, seul lui avait découvert cet endroit ? Même les Fondateurs n'en avait jamais eu vent. Puis, il avait soupiré. Si Vulnero était là, alors elle ne le laisserait pas respirer : il faudrait que Severus finisse de préparer du Véritaserum, il faudrait qu'ils aillent voir Bellatrix, il faudrait qu'ils coincent Potter, il faudrait ensuite lui voler un curieux objet appelé "carte du Maraudeur", il faudrait qu'ils lui fassent boire le sérum de vérité pour qu'il avoue comment s'en servir, il faudrait qu'ils trouvent sur cette carte comment se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, il faudrait qu'ils... transplanent au manoir Malfoy ? Severus avait toujours dit que ces deux filles étaient malades. Déjà, rien que pour lui laisser un délai de trois mois pour préparer une minuscule fiole de potion, pour arracher les veracrasses du nez à Potter, il fallait être malade._

–_Severus._

–_Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander ?_

–_Ce n'était pas une question, ni un appel, j'ai à te parler._

–_Ah bon._

_Vales avait craché dans le vide, avant de rallumer une torche éteinte qui s'était remise à flamber. Elle avait repris sa posture, le visage indifférent, mais les yeux brûlants d'une fureur noire._

–_À propos de Evans. La Sang-de-Bourbe._

_Severus l'aurait volontiers tuée sur-le-champ pour avoir osé employer un tel mot. Pire encore, en en faisant usage sur Lily. Avec Potter ou non, personne n'avait le droit de la traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais il avait préféré attendre d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire sur elle._

–_Elle te trouve fantastique._

–_Ah bon, avait-il répondu avec indifférence._

–_Elle te trouve merveilleux._

–_Ah bon._

–_Elle te trouve beau._

–_Ah bon._

–_Elle te trouve magnifique._

–_Ah bon._

–_Elle te trouve même_ attirant sexuellement.

–_Ah bon._

–_Elle te trouve herculéen._

–_Ah bon._

–_Elle te trouve orgasmique._

–_Ah bon._

–_Ne l'approche pas._

–_Pardon ?_

–Pardon ?!

Le Severus adulte se frappa la tête de son poing face au morceau de l'histoire qu'il avait laissé échappé sans le vouloir. Lily semblait profondément indignée, le teint rouge pivoine, les ailes du nez frémissant. Jamais, grands dieux, elle n'aurait osé laisser échapper de telles choses en public. "Orgasmique"... elle se sentait rabaissée si bas qu'un pêcheur, sa canne en main, attendant qu'un beau et gros poisson s'accroche à sa ligne, pour le ramener dans son antre, et le dévorer, aurait été la comparaison idéale. Et Severus. Elle avait passé pour quoi, devant lui, face à cette suite de mots totalement faux ? Bien sûr, Severus Snape était absolument magnifique, c'était indéniable, et puis elle n'avait jamais été la seule à penser ça, même en tant que professeur, il gardait son certain succès auprès des filles et des femmes, malgré sa mauvaise réputation.

–Eh bien, Lily... toi comme moi savons bien que Vulnero avait un sérieux penchant pour la folie... elle est comme Bellatrix... juste une chose, un mot, et elle va te monter toute une histoire..., tenta Severus pour se rattraper, avant de ne continuer l'histoire.

–_Oui Snape, ne l'approche pas. Après, tu vas vouloir tenter de tirer ton coup avec elle, et bien sûr cette catin va dire oui, ensuite poof ! ça va faire des gosses, et qui dit gosses dit mariage forcé, et qui dit mariage forcé va dire_"et ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, avec une ribambelle d'enfants dans les bras, dans un monde jovial et ensoleillé sans méchants pour les embêter". _Et_ nous, _on n'est pas là pour ça. Pas là pour avoir des gosses avec des Sang-de-Bourbe. On est là pour les égorger vifs. Et pour... OÙ EST-CE QUE TU VAS COMME ÇA ?!_

_Severus ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il avait tourné les talons, remontant les marches quatre à quatre, caché dans son écharpe et le col de son manteau. Il avait claqué la porte derrière lui, la porte qui donnait sur le hall. Mais il avait vite regretté son geste lorsque la première chose qu'il eut vue était Potter et Lily, enlacés, s'embrassant, comparables à deux méduses gluantes. À son grand étonnement, Potter était parti sans même remarquer qu'il était là. Seule restait Lily, qui s'était tournée pour sortir dans le parc. Severus était passé à côté d'elle, mais comme s'il était définitivement invisible, elle ne l'avait pas non plus remarqué. Il avait dû pousser une expression de dédain pour qu'elle le remarque._

_Il avait ouvert la porte, qui donnait sur le magnifique parc de Poudlard, recouvert de neige blanche et étincelante. Même les sapins arboraient cette jolie couleur pure. Des flocons s'étaient déposés sur la racine de ses cheveux d'ébène. Mais avant qu'il n'ait put continuer d'admirer le paysage, une main furieuse s'était abattue sur son épaule, le retournant avec violence. Lily, courroucée, le visage d'un rouge brique, les dents serrées, les yeux comme des fentes, s'était préparée à jeter ses foudres sur lui._

–_C'est quoi ton problème, Snape ?! avait-elle hurlé._

–_Mon problème, c'est votre couple. Si on peut appeler ça un couple._

–LA FERME ! _Je ne te dois plus rien, Snivellus !_

–_Ça y est, tu as donc officiellement rejoint le clan des cons immatures qui te caractérisent par un surnom stupide, qui signifie "Attention, je viens t'humilier" ?_

_Il n'avait jamais su pourquoi à cet instant précis elle avait blêmit au point que son visage se confonde avec la neige, invisible. Elle était aussi hâve que Severus l'avait toujours été. Elle avait même levé la main, le poing, pour le frapper, mordant ses lèvres. Mais elle avait laissé tomber._

–_Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec toi, Severus Snape. Je suis heureuse avec James. Je me fiche de savoir ce qu'il a bien pu faire._ Te _faire. Je me fiche de savoir qu'on a été amis un jour. Je préfère oublier. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour moi, hein ? À part m'humilier, publiquement, alors que je venais t'aider. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais pour moi ? Répond !_

–_Je... je décrocherai la lune... pour toi..._

–_Prouve-le._

_Et elle était partie, l'abandonnant. Et lui, il s'était littéralement retourné une gifle sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de sortir quelque chose d'aussi minable ? Et elle, pourquoi lui avait-elle demandé de prouver ce qu'il disait, ses prétentions idiotes, alors que personne ne pouvait décrocher la lune de son écran noir et froid ?_

–_Je t'avais dit de ne plus jamais la revoir, avait craché Vales dans son dos._

–_Je n'ai pas à t'obéir, démon._

_Durant des jours entiers, Severus s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, dans sa cachette. Personne ne savait où il était, mais de toute façon, tout le monde s'en était moqué. Durant des jours, il avait __cherché un moyen de prouver à Lily qu'il l'aimait plus que n'importe qui : recherche de nouveaux sortilèges, de nouvelles potions, de mille déclarations toutes plus niaises les unes que les autres. Il s'était retrouvé taché de suie, de cendres, de plâtre en poudre, d'un étrange liquide verdâtre qui avait recouvert ses mains de boutons jusqu'à ce qu'il y passe un antidote, il avait même reçu une brique de pierre sur le front. Pour qu'enfin, au bout d'une semaine, lors du dernier jour des vacances, il trouve enfin quelque chose._

_Cette nuit-là, il avait grimpé jusqu'au sommet de la tour d'Astronomie, pour guetter quand Lily arriverait. Il savait que Alice lui avait donné rendez-vous. Mais, malheureusement pour elle, et heureusement pour Severus, un miracle s'était produit : c'était cette nuit-là, alors que la pleine lune brillait loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, que Frank Longbottom avait choisie pour lui déclarer sa flamme._

_Et il l'avait vue, marchant, attendant sous un saule, qui ne retournait pas de coups contrairement à l'autre, la tête enroulée dans son écharpe. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de dévaler les escaliers : il avait directement sauté de la tour, à l'aide d'un sort, le_ Aresto Momentum_. Lentement, il avait marché à travers la neige, à travers cette brume opaque qui brouillait toutes les vues. Et lorsque Lily l'avait vue, elle avait sursauté, reculant, se cognant contre un arbre, poussant un gémissement de douleur._

–_Tout va bien Lily ?_

–_Qu'as-tu fait à Alice ?_

–_Je crois qu'à l'instant même où nous parlons, elle est déjà arrivée au septième ciel avec Longbottom._

_Elle avait eu un haut-le-corps. C'était ainsi qu'elle l'abandonnait face à ce perfide traître ? Elle n'avait su à ce moment si elle aurait dû la haïr ou être heureuse pour elle. Elle avait voulu partir, loin de lui, pour éviter ses yeux noirs si perçants. Mais il avait attrapé son poignet, la forçant à rester. Il avait sorti quelque chose du fond de sa poche : un mouchoir de papier blanc, qu'il avait déposé au creux de sa main. Un mouchoir pourtant le plus propre du monde, qu'elle avait regardé avec dégoût._

–_Il y a trois ans, je t'aurais tendu ce même mouchoir, tu l'aurais pris sans faire de difficultés._

–_C'était il y a trois ans Severus._

_Lily l'avait quand même ouvert, pour s'apercevoir que le mouchoir emballait en fait du papier aluminium. Elle avait enlevé le papier aluminium, pour qu'une faible lumière blanche l'éblouisse. En retrouvant sa vue éblouie, elle avait remarqué une petite pierre, anguleuse et ébréchée, d'un éclat pur et opalin. Comme la lune. Severus l'avait fait : à l'aide d'un sort et d'une potion, il avait réussi à avoir un morceau de la lune elle-même. Elle en était restée stupéfiée des minutes entières, bouche bée devant cet éclat pur._

–_Je te l'avais dit que je ferais tout pour toi._

_Mais lorsqu'elle avait relevé les yeux, il n'était plus qu'une silhouette sombre, floue et incertaine sur l'écran noir et brumeux de la nuit neigeuse. Il était parti. Et il l'avait fait. Il avait décroché la lune pour elle._

–Sev, il faut que tu m'expliques _pourquoi_ t'es-tu tant embêté pour me prouver que tu "décrocherais la lune pour moi" ? Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu m'oublier...

Dans un tournoiement d'étoffe noire, Severus se campa devant Lily, caressant ses tempes, appuyant son front contre le sien. Il regarda longtemps ses quelques taches de rousseur qui parsemaient ses joues creusées. Et Lily, elle, plongea son regard dans ses yeux abyssaux, explorant cette profondeur inconnue de son regard, redécouvrant cette puissance et cette intensité qu'elle avait presque failli oublier.

–Parce que tu es tout ce que j'ai de plus cher Lily. Et que pour rien au monde je ne voudrais t'oublier. Pour rien.

–Mais...

–Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne, Lily Evans.

Comme pour rajouter une touche de douceur à sa réplique, Severus pinça son nez. Comme une enfant, Lily secoua la tête pour dégager son nez de ses doigts fins et froids. Elle se dégagea même totalement de son étreinte. Son visage semblait illuminé par une pensée soudaine.

–Mais, je reviens tout de suite. Attends-moi dans le hall !

Frappé de stupeur, Severus regarda Lily reprendre le chemin en sens inverse, courant à en perdre haleine, disparaissant de son champ de vision. N'ayant pas le choix, Severus prit le même chemin qu'elle, se retrouvant dans le hall sombre, cette fois-ci éclairé par une douce flamme bleue provenant du lustre. Cette lumière apportait une teinte presque macabre à l'endroit, avec ses flammèches qui piquaient comme des ombres menaçantes sur les murs, cette froideur soudaine digne d'un blizzard. Mais la température revint d'un coup, lorsque le retour de Lily s'annonça par une course effrénée qui faillit la faire, une énième fois, tomber dans les escaliers. Mais, pour l'énième fois, elle fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras de Severus, rougissante.

–Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu as l'air si pressée ?

–Regarde...

Lily lui tendit sa main, fermée à poings fermes. Elle l'ouvrit posément. Sa main était si fine et si blanche que Severus crut à une fleure, un lys peut-être, qui éclorait avec timidité un matin de rosée. Ce fut un tout autre éclat lorsque sa main s'ouvrit pleinement, révélant un petit éclat blanc pointu et écorné à la splendeur lunaire. Les lèvres tremblotantes, il prit entre ses doigts la pierre, se rendant compte qu'un long fil noir y était accroché, formant un pendentif.

–Tu... tu l'as gardée ? Pendant... pendant tout ce temps ?

–Bien sûr couillon. Je n'ai jamais cessé de la porter. Sauf à mon mariage. J'ai toujours pensé que ça aurait été beaucoup trop irrespectueux envers toi et tout le mal que tu t'étais donné pour pouvoir me l'offrir, que de la porter à ce mariage... mais je l'ai gardée... toujours... même dans mon coma... je me souviens que lorsque je me suis réveillée, elle était là. Dans ma main, bien au creux.

Et elle était intacte, dans le même état que dans celui où Severus la lui avait offerte. Et Lily la reprit, la mettant autour de son cou mince. Funestement, alors que Severus aurait voulu l'étreindre, encore et encore, jusqu'à mourir dans ses bras, ce fut le moment où Potter arriva. Il paraissait avoir la tête encore affreusement lourde, qu'il se frottait des phalanges. Il tira Lily par l'épaule, sans la moindre douceur, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se jeter au cou de Severus, la prenant à part. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Lily se frotta l'épaule, l'air contrariée.

–James, tu pourrais quand même être plus doux !

–Désolé alors. Ça va ?

–Oui, et tu n'étais d'ailleurs pas censé être sur le terrain à l'heure qu'il est ?

–C'est l'heure des Serpentard. Alors ça peut _légèrement_ attendre. Et puis, tu veux tant que ça te débarrasser de moi ?

Lily soupira, une moue énervée aux lèvres, croisant les bras. Pour toute réponse à cette réaction, James la reprit par les épaules, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser maladroitement. Malheureusement pour lui, Lily le repoussa, vexée. Mais il n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, et recommença une nouvelle fois. Cette fois, Lily ne put résister, et répondit à son baiser avec fougue.

L'intérieur tout entier de Severus, quant à lui, fulminait. Tellement qu'il sifflait comme le sifflet d'un train, où celui d'une cocotte minute prête à exploser. Il enfonça si durement ses doigts dans ses paumes que ses phalanges craquèrent, prêtes à se briser. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre. Pas ce petit et infâme cafard noir et puant. Il ne la voyait jamais ! Il passait son temps à jouer au Quidditch, depuis deux semaines, et à discuter avec son rejeton et son loup-garou ! Et lui, Severus, il passait son temps avec Lily ; lorsqu'ils se levaient le matin, il était avec elle, lorsque la cloche sonnait, ils déjeunaient ensemble, lorsque la fin des cours sonnaient, il allait la voir et passait ses soirées avec elle, et lorsque le couvre-feu sonnait, c'était _lui_ le gardien de ses nuits. Et là, juste parce que _Mister_Potter les avait surpris en plein moment intime, il _venait l'embrasser_, pensait-il avec toute la répugnance du monde.

Et puis là, il l'abandonna une nouvelle fois, jetant un sourire narquois à Severus derrière ses lunettes rondes avant de quitter le château. Et Lily, elle, vit bien cette colère que Severus contenait sur chacun de ses traits convulsés. Puis elle le serra contre elle, relevant son menton volontaire. Elle voulait se rattraper de la scène qui venait de se produire.

–Tu as réussi à te défiler hier... mais pas ce soir... tu viens avec moi...

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu de ce soir ?

–_Hercule._

–

J'aurais dû m'en douter.

Encore une fois, ils passèrent leur soirée ensemble, en pyjama, à regarder des dessins animés, comme deux pauvres gamins Moldus, après avoir corrigé leurs devoirs. Lorsque Lily éteint l'écran de télévision, elle s'assit sur son lit, contre son oreiller. Et Severus en profita pour poser sa tête contre ses genoux, dans une posture que bien trop agréable. Il se sentit frémir lorsqu'elle se mit à jouer avec ses cheveux, frôlant le pavillon et le lobe de son oreille. Mais des gouttes de sueur chaude se mirent à couler sur son front, tandis que son cœur battit à toute allure, s'affolant comme un cheval terrifié, avant de s'arrêter, comme épuisé.

–Sev... dis-moi juste... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air dans une fureur noire, et même ce matin, tu étais presque réticent à l'idée de vouloir parler avec moi... pourquoi ?

–Oh, je ne sais pas, ironisa-t-il d'une voix rauque. Peut-être que je n'ai simplement pas envie de perdre mon temps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Ça y est. Il avait encore lâché les rennes du cheval paniqué et furieux. L'image, même toutes les images, de Potter embrassant Lily, _sa_ Lily, lui revinrent, défilant dans sa tête, y prenant toute la place, lui donnant cette insupportable migraine tuante qu'il n'avait pas eue depuis des années... et cette colère, toujours plus insurmontable, que jamais Lily ne pourrait comprendre. Lily, qui se leva d'un coup, son pire cauchemar réalisé, avait la tête blafarde et pétrifiée.

–S-sev...

–VA-T'EN ! Va rejoindre Potter, sang impur !

Lily semblait complètement broyée et déchirée par ses paroles. Mais elle avait fait une promesse. Elle devait comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Mais lorsqu'elle rapprocha ses mains de son visage, il les repoussa. Et il ne semblait pas vouloir parler lorsqu'il se releva d'un coup. Mais comme s'il avait reçu un coup sur la tête, il sembla se réveiller, se retournant vers une Lily qui le fixait avec beaucoup trop d'inquiétude, comme s'il devenait fou. Il se mit même à genoux devant elle, haletant, suffoquant.

–Lily... oh je te jure... s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, crois-moi... je te jure qu'aujourd'hui, et même lorsqu'on avait encore quinze ans, je ne me contrôle pas... je te le jure, tout ce que je dis, ce n'est pas moi qui le dit... je ne me contrôle pas... ça ne m'échappe pas, c'est un mal, une malédiction même, qui me ronge à l'intérieur de moi-même, et qui me tue à petit feu...

Face à cette réaction, complètement paniquée, Lily ne sut comment réagir, un flot de pensées se bousculant en elle à son tour. Tout ce qu'elle put entendre, c'était sa supplication à ce qu'elle l'assomme, le stupéfixe. Le message était clair pour elle : il était fou. Mais il avait l'air moins fou quand il lui demanda de l'apporter à l'infirmerie une fois assommé.

–Lily... je t'en supplie... fais-le...

Elle sentit ses doigts s'enfoncer dans ses mollets, elle vit même son dos se cambrer, puis se courber, abattant sa tête à ses pieds, avant de lâcher un hurlement de douleur. Tout ce qu'elle put faire, c'était trembler, trembler en cherchant à tâtons sa baguette, peu importe son propriétaire, et la pointer sur lui.


	5. Cauchemars et jeux d'enfant

**« Chapitre 4 : Cauchemars et jeux d'enfant »**

Il sentit un souffle chaud effleurer ses pommettes plates. Elle sentit ses doigts trembler dans sa paume. Il huma une odeur chaude et gourmande qui lui bouchait le nez. Elle respira le souffle rapide qui sortait de sa bouche.

Severus rouvrit ses paupières lourdes, ses iris noires s'abattant sur la chevelure roux sombre de Lily, dont la tête était posée contre la sienne. Ses paupières étaient encore mi-closes lorsqu'elle se redressa d'un coup, serrant toujours sa main, la tête totalement échevelée. En retournant brièvement la tête, Severus reconnut l'infirmerie, vaste, volets rabattus projetant la salle dans la pénombre, une lampe de chevet l'illuminant à sa droite, et lui, bien lové au creux d'un lit propre. Son cœur ne lui faisait plus mal : il battait normalement, le sang fusait calmement dans ses veines, un linge mouillé faisant couler quelques gouttes froides sur son front.

Ses yeux restaient encore à moitié fermés, et il fixait l'endroit à travers ses cils. La main fine de Lily, fébrile, prit doucement le linge humide, épongeant le front de l'endormi, silencieuse. Elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son poignet, cherchant à tâtons du bout des doigts son pouls. Elle avait les yeux humides, et se mordait la lèvre. Était-elle inquiète ? Voulait-elle pleurer, hurler ? Elle voulait surtout fondre en larmes. Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas ? La scène qui s'était déroulée il y avait une heure, ou deux, la rongeait d'angoisse. Mais Lily restait là, à son chevet, prenant soin de lui, tout en attendant le retour de Mrs Pomfresh.

Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un long grincement, et lorsque Lily consentit enfin à détacher ses yeux verts du corps inerte de Severus, et d'arrêter de se mordre les doigts, elle vit entrer l'infirmière, vêtue d'une longue robe rouge et blanche, le visage ferme et sombre. Elle se dirigea vers un lavabo, ouvrant l'eau, lavant ses mains tachées de sang frais et coulant. Puis, elle alla vers son bureau, se tournant en coup de vent vers Lily.

–Je me doute que ce qu'il c'est passé a dû être éprouvant pour vous. Mais... vous avez, tous les deux, eu de la chance que vous soyez là pour le secourir. Il ne s'en serait jamais tiré seul. J'imagine que ça a dû être très blessant, mais... ça a dû être bien pire pour lui. Ne lui en voulez pas, même si il est particulièrement désagréable. Il souffre de quelque chose, dont je ne peux pas vous parler, qui lui fait perdre tout contrôle sur lui-même. C'est un miracle qu'il ait réussi à reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur lui, pour pouvoir vous dire que faire. Il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé ?

Lily hocha la tête, attristée, abattue. Souffrait-il donc tellement que ça ? Elle se sentit soudainement monstrueuse de l'avoir abandonné pendant tant d'années alors qu'il n'avait réellement pas voulu lâcher une telle abomination. Elle baissa la tête vers lui, voyant avec surprise que ses paupières se refermèrent brusquement. Elle sembla outrée, indignée, passant un bras dans son dos pour tâtonner à la recherche d'un oreiller, avec lequel elle le frappa, chose à laquelle il ne s'était pas attendue. Severus essaya de se débattre, de retirer cet oreiller qui lui frappait le visage, encore faible.

–Es... pèce... d'_imbécile_ ! Je me faisais un sang d'encre pour toi, parce que tu ne te réveillais pas, alors que toi... que toi... _tu faisais semblant de dormir._

–Peut-être que j'ai simplement passé l'âge de _faire semblant de dormir_, rétorqua Severus.

–Alors pourquoi tu... ?!

–Pour que tu continues de prendre soin de moi.

Dans un brusque sursaut, Lily arrêta de le frapper, laissant tomber son oreiller au sol. Elle regarda longuement Severus, l'air interdit, les yeux écarquillés. Il sourit narquoisement, attrapant son poignet, la tirant vers lui, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à ses côtés, contre son torse. Presque tout à fait maladroitement, elle se retrouva totalement allongée contre lui. Cependant, la position était plutôt agréable, malgré le torse bandé et saignant de Severus. Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux roux, qu'il enroula autour d'un doigt fin, caressant son visage. Il s'aventura même à capturer son visage, pour le rapprocher du sien. Elle était restée auprès de lui. Elle aurait pu partir, l'abandonner une seconde fois, le détester pour ne plus jamais lui pardonner, mais elle était restée, et même à son chevet, pour prendre soin de lui. Pour embrasser son front, refroidir son visage, laver son torse. Il pourrait tout aussi bien la remercier de la plus belle manière qui soit.

Malheureusement pour lui, elle ne comprit toujours pas. Du moins, elle ne se laissa pas aller, car elle se mit à lui parler. Le faisait-elle exprès ? Rien que cette journée entière avait été entièrement ratée pour lui, toutes ses tentatives ayant échouées. Il était donc à ce point maudit ?

–Sev... qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

–Je... il vaut mieux ne pas en parler.

Lily sembla profondément offusquée par ses paroles. Elle se redressa d'un coup, provoquant une nouvelle panique chez lui. Elle avait vu sa colère la plus inconditionnée, puis elle l'avait entendu hurler de douleur, elle avait senti ses veines se rétracter lorsqu'elle avait frôlé sa peau, elle l'avait vu se cambrer, se courber, ses muscles semblant se déchirer. Elle avait même entendu un effroyable craquement d'os venant de sa poitrine, qui l'avait précipitée pour qu'elle le Stupéfixe.

–Severus Snape ! Tu ne te rends donc pas compte d'à quel point j'étais terrifiée ?! Je te voyais hurler et te tordre, comme un torturé, comme un possédé, et maintenant que je t'ai sauvé, tu refuses de me dire _quoi que ce soit_ ?!

–Non, mais... Lily... je comprends ta réaction, je comprends que tu veuilles savoir, mais... plus tard. Comprend-le, toi aussi. Je préfère garder le secret encore un peu.

Elle ne voulait pas en rester là. Elle voulait savoir. Néanmoins, il avait certainement raison. Ce n'était pas le moment. Cette épreuve avait dû être suffisamment éprouvante pour lui. Elle se laissa glisser jusqu'à ses bras ouverts, se blottissant contre lui, le serrant contre elle, se laissant serrer dans ses bras forts contre son corps bien bâti. Severus était mort de fatigue. Lily d'anxiété. Et aucun ne voulait se reposer, qu'il soit une heure du matin ou non.

–Et... malgré tout ce que j'ai dit... tu es restée ? Avec moi ? Au lieu de partir... ? murmura-t-il.

–Évidement idiot... plus jamais je ne te laisserai seul...

Les yeux humides de larmes, ils se serrèrent dans les bras. Lily, encore en chemise de nuit, éteint la lampe de chevet, dont la lumière tamisée fut engloutie par les ténèbres. Severus, bien que le torse déchiré encore bandé et ensanglanté, s'allongea sur le côté, pour attirer Lily vers lui, la serrant de toute la force qu'il le pouvait. Sous ses doigts qui parcouraient son torse, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles encore crispés. Étrangement, son corps tout entier se détendit, comme entièrement guéri, lorsqu'elle embrassa longuement son cou.

Lorsque Pomfresh passa par là, sortant de son bureau, un pichet d'eau en argent en main, elle faillit presque tomber en voyant les deux professeurs ainsi enlacés, endormis. _Ce serait étonnant si Snape finissait par tomber amoureux d'elle..._, pensa-t-elle, reprenant son chemin dans l'allée de l'infirmerie vide, sans savoir qu'il était déjà tombé amoureux d'elle depuis bien longtemps.

Le lendemain matin, à la grande joie des élèves martyrs, Mrs Pomfresh avait fermement interdit au professeur Snape de donner cours pour la journée. Obligé de rester cloîtrer dans sa chambre, au fond de son lit, toute la matinée, sa bataille acharnée contre l'infirmière avait été perdue. Il lui avait dit qu'il n'était pas encore assez détraqué pour être incapable de donner cours. Mais elle avait répliqué qu'il savait encore mieux qu'elle les effets de ce qu'il avait eu. Et elle avait même usé de la menace d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore, qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas eu beaucoup d'effet sur lui.

Il était resté toute la journée au lit, à ne rien manger, et à lire le journal qui annonçait l'arrivée des Détraqueurs à Pré-au-Lard, les affaires du Ministre de la Magie dans le village anglais massacré depuis des siècles de Gassearth, aux alentours de la Forêt Brûlée, l'arrivée des Ministres de la Magie Autrichien, Allemand et Polonais à Londres, et même une bataille. Cette dernière page d'informations importantes le mit d'ailleurs en alerte, et il lut cette partie bien plus avidement que le reste du tas de papiers.

_« SANGLANTE BATAILLE EN ÉCOSSE »_

Roumanie, Allemagne, Grèce... ; nous autres Anglais pensions tous éviter des batailles aussi bestiales. Les dernières remontaient à l'époque où Vous-Savez-Qui, était encore au pouvoir. Tout le monde se rappelle encore des maisons brûlées, des corps disparus, des femmes hurlant sur le corps de leurs enfants, des pères qui offraient leurs corps comme bouclier à leur famille, pour les protéger du sordide sortilège de la Mort, des cadavres torturés au bord des routes, et même du sang noir sous nos pieds. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est un spectacle tout à fait semblable qui s'est déroulé la nuit dernière, au cœur de la forêt d'Abernethy, allant même jusqu'à Aviemore. Non, ne criez pas encore, ne hurlez pas, Vous-Savez-Qui n'est pas revenu. La bataille de cette nuit, était une bataille entre un clan de loups-garous, et le clan Vampire écossais, les Cappadociens, le clan de la Mort. Le chef des Vampires, Levian, a refusé de parler à nos envoyés spéciaux, et sa compagne, Kelp, les a même menacés de les offrir en pâture aux lycanthropes affamés qu'ils avaient fait prisonniers.

_Tout ce que nous savons, c'est cette tuerie. Les lycanthropes auraient lancé un assaut aux Vampires –mais quelle est donc la raison d'une attaque aussi funeste ?–, qui auraient répondu crocs contre armes. Seul clan guerrier de l'Europe, avec les Ventrue, clan de la Royauté (et tout premier) de la Forêt Noire, les griffes et les crocs des loups-garous auraient été battus avec leurs fameuses épées de glace éternelle, mais à un prix abominable : le combat aurait dégénéré jusqu'au village Moldu Aviemore, village voisin, et les Vampires ne furent plus les seules victimes des bêtes. Les maisons ont brûlé, furent détruites, les villageois furent dévorés, oui ou non sur leur chemin. Bilan : aucun survivant. Nous vous épargnerons les tristes détails de cette terrible nuit, semblable au désastre de la Nuit des Mordantes, nuit pendant laquelle le village de Gassearth a été réduit en cendres._

_Si les Cappadociens n'ont rien voulu avouer sur la raison de ce combat, les Malkavians et les Brujah (clan de la Lune et clan Érudit) ont bien laissé entendre quelques informations, lorsque nos envoyés spéciaux ont été envoyés en Roumanie et en Russie. La chef Malkavian, jeune femme au nom inconnu (NB : seuls les noms des Vampires d'Angleterre et d'Allemagne sont connus), aurait dit ceci :_  
_« La glace est là. Voyez, la lune est rouge depuis des cycles lunaires entiers. Nous le savons, car nous sommes la lune, la Déesse Lune, nous vivons, nous voyageons avec elle, nous ne faisons qu'un. Et elle nous informe que la grande Lilith est là, humant l'odeur des ténèbres. » Que de paroles sans queue ni tête. Parler à un Vampire est encore plus incompréhensible que de parler à un centaure. Tout ce que nous retenons de cette bribe, c'est Lilith. Sachez-le : Lilith est une personne citée dans la Bible comme étant la première Vampire, femme déchue car refusée par Dieu, suite à une trahison, qui l'a punie en l'envoyant dans les Ténèbres. Pour se venger, elle aurait attiré un autre __déchu, le très connu Caïn (par la suite Caïn de Nod), qui après avoir tué son frère, aurait été recueilli par Lilith, puis transformé en Vampire à son tour. Le message à comprendre est-il que les plus anciens Vampires vont revenir, sortir de l'ombre ou de la mort, pour se venger ? Serait-ce donc pour cela que les loups-garous auraient attaqué ? Car les Cappadociens auraient été les premiers dans cette histoire, et donc pour empêcher ceci ?_

_En Russie, les réponses sont encore plus vagues. Le chef Brujah, encore plus silencieux que Levian, n'a pas laissé entendre plus de choses : « L'épée des lumières d'éranode resplendira de nouveau ». C'est tout ce que nos journalistes bilingues auront pu traduire, car il avait dit bien plus de choses, mais dans une langue inconnue, tout à fait étrangère au monde, encore bien plus loin que le latin ou le grec ancien. Nous ne sommes même pas sûrs d'avoir écrit « éranode » de la bonne manière._

Severus jeta le torchon au sol, ne voulant même pas en lire plus. Foutaises et monceaux de fariboles. Qu'une bataille entre les deux races ait eu lieu cette nuit-là, il le voulait bien, mais que les journalistes soient assez stupides pour marquer autant de futilités... Après, il ne leur en voulait pas tant que ça, de la dizaine d'âneries que la Gazette avait écrites. Les Vampires, depuis la nuit des temps, cachaient leurs secrets derrière des mensonges. Par exemple, si ils pouvaient bien être détruits par une chose qui traversait leur cœur, eh bien ce n'était certainement pas un épieu en bois. Du moins, pas tous. Et depuis longtemps déjà ils avaient trouvé un moyen de survivre à la lumière. Et qui était donc au courant ? Personne.

Six coups à la porte le firent se redresser d'un coup sur son oreiller propre. Le nouveau venu entra sans attendre de réponse, un large sourire aux lèvres à moitié caché par ses longues boucles rousses. Lily entra, en robe de sorcière, sa sacoche autour du cou, prenant la chaise du bureau pour s'asseoir à côté d'un Severus rafistolé, les bras et les pectoraux nus bandés, les jambes sous la couette. Elle embrassa son front dont elle repoussa les cheveux noirs, effleurant son torse du bout des doigts.

–Alors, une journée au lit, qu'est-ce que ça fait ? Reposé, retapé ?

–L'ennui total. Pas d'élèves à punir, pas d'élèves à qui coller une série de retenues avec Filch, pas d'oreilles à tirer, rien à manger, rien à lire à part un flot de salades dans le genre un pingouin va se baigner chez les Moldus –je me demande bien d'ailleurs _pourquoi_ ce foutu hibou m'apporte maintenant le journal Moldu–, un silence de mort si on oublie de compter le vacarme qui venait de la salle de musique –un orgue qui tombe par terre, ça fait très mal aux tympans–, les première année qui courent dans les cachots en faisant un vacarme infernal, alors qu'il n'y a pas moyen de sortir, ... et de quelle manière voulais-tu que je me repose ?

Lily pouffa de rire, sa bouche cachée par sa main. Elle se baissa, et Severus se demanda longtemps ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle enlevait juste ses chaussures, avant d'enlever sa robe, par-dessus laquelle elle avait mis un jean et un chemisier noirs. Elle s'allongea aux côtés du malade, qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts, la laissant poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, et sa main sur son torse dénudé qu'elle griffa doucement.

–J'espère que tu ne seras pas autant en rogne contre moi que hier, Sev. Pas cette semaine.

–Pourquoi ? Je n'ai jamais "été en rogne" contre toi.

–Oh si. Mais parce que tu vois, si toi tu restes à Poudlard, James, lui, a été envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste cet après-midi.

Severus fronça ses sourcils noirs, alors que Lily continuait ses caresses bien trop agréables pour lui. Il s'autorisa même à penser, pendant l'espace d'une seconde, que sa main descendue beaucoup plus bas, aurait été le remède le plus efficace, accompagné d'un baiser langoureux. Il préféra cependant effacer ce genre de fantasmes de son esprit, préférant se concentrer sur la nouvelle de Lily, qui avait l'air d'être plutôt comique.

–Qu'est-il arrivé à cet imbécile ?

–Il s'est reçu un Cognard... d'un Serpentard de première année.

Durant un long moment, Severus resta atterré, le visage de marbre, le regard fixe, ne bougeant plus. Puis, ses lèvres se mirent à frémir. Un étrange sourire tordu se dessina sur sa figure. Et pour finir, il éclata de rire. Il fut même pris d'un long fou rire, qui résonna dans tout le cachot, contre les murs de pierre, se frottant le front pour éviter de le frapper de son poing sous ses rires. Lily resta muette comme une tombe, frappée de stupeur. Il était à moitié écroulé de rire. Inquiète, lorsqu'il se calma un peu, elle toucha son front, histoire d'y déceler la moindre hausse de température.

–Tout va bien Sev ?

–Tout à fait. Ça doit être les effets secondaires de la maladie. Rien de bien grave. Mais cet abruti... il a réussi à se recevoir un Cognard d'un première année... suffisamment pour l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Vu qu'il semblait à chaque instant manquer de se noyer à nouveaux sous ses éclats de rire, Lily préféra lui taire qu'il avait reçu une fracture du crâne, et que sa nuque avait été broyée. Il en aurait connu le sens de l'expression « être mort de rire ». Il finit heureusement par reprendre tout son contrôle sur lui-même. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que ce Cognard qui l'avait envoyé à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait depuis longtemps un rendez-vous avec les Guérisseurs, pour passer un examen de santé. Pile le même jour. Quelle ironie.

Le lendemain, Severus eut la permission de sortir de sa chambre, sans pour autant avoir celle de pouvoir donner cours, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point, lui qui s'était donné tant de mal pour la préparation des cours. Quoi que, en y réfléchissant bien, ce ne pouvait être qu'un avantage, puisqu'ainsi, aucune potion ratée ne pourrait ronger les semelles de ses chaussures. Et ça lui laissait tout le temps qu'il voudrait pour répondre à l'appel d'Albus Dumbledore, qui l'avait convoqué dans son bureau, dans lequel il était déjà assis.

–Et vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien, Severus ?

–Absolument. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi ça a recommencé. Cette semaine, si Potter n'est pas là, alors je ferai absolument tout pour que plus jamais ça ne recommence. Ça ne m'était plus arrivé depuis vingt ans, Albus, et j'ai pensé que le retour de Lily calmerait tout. Mais il ne suffisait pas de claquer des doigts, car il restait Potter. Après, il peut rester encore une petite douzaine d'années dans son lit d'hôpital, pour le moins du monde cela me dérangerait. Tant que Lily reste auprès de moi, tout ira bien. Sa simple présence est un encore bien meilleur soin que ceux de l'infirmière. Le seul risque serait qu'elle refuse...

–Je sais, je suis persuadé qu'elle ne vous refusera pas, Severus. James l'a quasiment abandonnée. Il a passé tout son temps avec Remus, Harry, et ses élèves, la laissant seule. Ce que je trouve le plus stupide, c'est qu'il ne se doute même pas qu'elle passe son temps avec vous. Je sais qu'elle ne _pourra pas_ vous refuser. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour elle, pas après cette présence et cette attention que vous lui avez apportée. Je ne vous donnerai pas de faux espoirs. Mais vous avez toutes les chances de votre côté. Et, si réellement vous dîtes que ces crises ne recommenceront pas... alors soit. Je vous fait confiance. Mais méfiez-vous tout de même... je me sentirai plus rassuré si... vous alliez refaire un tour... là où vous savez.

–J'y ai pensé. J'y retournerai si jamais ça recommencerait une nouvelle fois. On n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne pense pas que Lily m'acceptera ainsi. C'est beaucoup trop tôt. Et que Potter l'ai abandonnée ou non... elle est beaucoup trop fidèle... et puis... vous savez bien ce que j'en pense, Albus...

–Vous avez déjà essayé au moins ?

–Bien évidement. Mais je ne sais pas... dès que j'essaye... elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Elle le prend plus comme un geste amical. Néanmoins, maintenant, la suite de cette histoire restera pour moi.

Severus partit, laissant seul le directeur avec ses pensées. Il s'adossa contre le dossier de son fauteuil de chintz, soupirant longuement, attrapant la branche de ses lunettes en demi-lune pour les poser sur son long nez. Savait-il déjà que les rumeurs commençaient à jaser dans les couloirs ? Rumeur était déjà un bien grand mot, mais McGonagall, le matin même, était venu le voir. Avant de partir, elle avait laissé échapper qu'elle avait surpris Towler, Carrow, Boot et Finch-Fletchley en train de discuter à propos d'une probable relation entre les deux professeurs, Towler les ayant même vus dormant ensemble, Lily veillant sur lui, le serrant contre sa poitrine, à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait répondu qu'alors, ce ne serait pas la première fois que des couples se formaient dans la salle de soins. Même si, le plus souvent, c'était entre élèves.

Quelques jours s'écoulèrent. Des discussions précipitées parcouraient les couloirs, comme quoi on aurait vu Sirius Black se rapprocher des environs. En plus de cette menace meurtrière qui s'avançait, une autre rôdait, tout autour d'eux, venue tout droit d'Azkaban : les Détraqueurs, assoiffés, commençaient à ne plus pouvoir résister à l'envie de dévorer les souvenirs des élèves, jusqu'à leur arracher l'âme.

Severus allait beaucoup mieux. Il n'avait plus laissé Mrs Pomfresh l'approcher, ni personne d'autre, mais par contre, il acceptait lorsque c'était Lily qui ne lui laissait pas le choix, pour ce que ça soit elle qui masse son torse blessé avec de l'onguent. Et lorsqu'elle frôlait sa chair de ses doigts fins et agiles, Severus sentait les portes du Paradis s'ouvrir à lui un peu plus. Ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger, de partager un moment aussi intime avec lui. Encore moins parfois de passer ses mains sur de longues et profondes entailles dessinées près de son bassin. C'était comme s'ils étaient en couple, et que des massages, ils s'en faisaient chaque jour, juste pour voir l'autre souffler de plaisir.

Du bout des cinq jours d'absence de Potter, et des cinq jours de repos de Severus, et surtout, de ce premier mois à Poudlard, ce fut une énième fois que Lily revint dans la chambre du maître des potions, pour veiller sur lui. À l'instant même, cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils étaient assis sur leur chaise, accoudés contre une table, entourés d'un halo de lumière sombre et mordorée, le regard noir et sévère. Ils soupiraient, ils inspiraient, ils essayaient de garder leur sang-froid, de ne pas se jeter sur l'autre pour l'étrangler, en laissant glisser leurs bras, pour les remettre contre le bord de la petite table. Face à un plateau d'échecs version sorcier.

Les yeux verts de Lily pétillèrent. Elle savait comment avoir le roi de Severus. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Mais Severus, lui, savait comment faire un échec et mat à sa reine. Elle pouvait déplacer son dernier pion, son dernier cavalier, sa dernière tour, ou son dernier fou, cela ne changerait absolument rien. Severus avait gagné d'avance. Et bien sûr, Lily était persuadée que c'était Severus qui était perdu.

–Tour, en E6.

–Fou, en E6.

La tour eut à peine le temps de prendre un pion, que le fou glissa jusqu'à elle, la réduisant à l'état de pièces cassées. Lily s'en arracha les cheveux. Pire encore, en relevant les yeux vers le plateau, elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait fait échec et mat. La reine laissa tomber son épée contre le damier, abdiquant. Rouge de colère, elle regarda Severus, qui, les lèvres souriantes de provocation, se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, bras croisés, l'air satisfait.

–Échec et mat.

–Ce n'est pas juste ! C'est la quatrième partie que tu gagnes ! Tu utilises la Legilimensie contre moi !

–Mauvaise joueuse.

Lily resta silencieuse, vexée. Elle était d'une nullité extrême aux échecs, alors que Severus avait juste à claquer des doigts pour gagner autant de parties qu'il le voulait. Il se leva, tous deux en pyjama depuis bien longtemps, se dirigeant vers la meurtrière. Dehors, il faisait gelé. Les Détraqueurs avaient renforcé leur barrage, et désormais, leur froid venait jusque dans les chambres, transformant la tempête orageuse en tempête de glace. Alors qu'il s'accoudait, il sentit les mains de Lily venir glisser sur ses hanches, agrippant sa taille. Il caressa ses mains, posées contre son ventre, sentant sa tête se poser contre son dos raide.

Il se retourna d'un coup, ses longs cheveux noirs tournoyant, la faisant sursauter. Il attrapa ses épaules, puis l'arrière de ses genoux, la soulevant dans ses bras. Lily afficha une mine surprise, mais elle finit par se blottir comme un bébé dans ses bras. Elle fut transportée jusqu'au creux du sofa, où elle s'étendit lourdement et paresseusement, suivie par Severus, qui lui, semblait abattu, tête baissée, nez caché derrière ses longues mèches noires, le regard vide. Lily caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts, les mettant derrière son oreille.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sev ? Ne me dit pas rien, je sais que tu mentirais.

–Je..., commença un Severus au dos lourd par l'obligation, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de... de me sentir beaucoup trop mal... par rapport à ce qu'il c'est passé, dimanche...

Un soubresaut parcourut le bas de son ventre, remontant jusqu'à secouer sa poitrine. Elle se releva, debout, se mettant face à son ami, qui craqua. Il craquait souvent depuis cette soirée-là. Il n'arrivait plus à contrôler ses émotions, aussi bien qu'il le faisait avant. Ce n'était qu'une phase, mais il était obligé d'y passer. Elle caressa son front, pour qu'à sa grande surprise, elle pose sa tête contre son ventre, le serrant. Severus comprit à peine ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il sentait juste sa joue anguleuse contre ce ventre plat et mince, les plis de tee-shirt noir Moldu frôlant sa joue. Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur ; un contact bien trop doux et calme lui était offert. Rien que de sentir ces mains fines qui effleuraient ses pommettes et ses paupières cernées pouvait calmer en lui tous ses sentiments, pour qu'il puisse se laisser envahir par un seul : le bonheur. Le bonheur au bord des larmes, de l'euphorie. Ce même bonheur lorsqu'on voyait la lumière de l'espérance et de la vie, au bout du long tunnel noir, rocheux, où des milliers de poignards ensanglantés avaient pu nous persécuter, pendant des années qui avaient parues des siècles et des millénaires. C'était le souffle de la liberté.

Calmé, de ce qui aurait pu dégénérer en crise de larmes, au lieu de l'habituelle crise de rage, Lily se rassit à ses côtés, avant de le pousser contre le coussin vert émeraude, pour s'allonger contre lui. Ils discutèrent longtemps, riant, heureux et intimes. Et juste avant que la conversation ne s'arrête, elle laissa échapper un long bâillement, s'endormant d'un coup dans ses bras. Il était déjà minuit moins le quart. Il frôla son oreille, avant d'attraper sur la table basse de bois ciré un vieux livre défraîchi aux pages jaunies, à la couverture solide et rouge sang, où étaient gravés les illustrations qui représentaient une fiole au liquide bouillonnant, et le titre : "_Vie d'Alchimie, et Alchimie d'une vie,_ par Nicolas Flamel". La publication de ce livre datait d'il y avait trois siècles, ayant été écrit durant plusieurs centaines d'années (dans les quatre-cent ans) par nul autre que le célèbre alchimiste récemment décédé, Flamel, où il racontait sa vie, ses débuts et ses progrès dans l'alchimie, et toutes ses découvertes et inventions, y compris la Pierre Philosophale. C'était l'un des rares livres que l'on ne pourrait jamais trouver ni dans la bibliothèque, ni dans la Réserve de Poudlard. Dans l'Angleterre entière, ce livre était presque impossible à trouver. Mais Severus avait un jour eut l'extrême chance de rencontrer Flamel en personne, au Ministère de la Magie, et qui lui avait fait cadeau de l'un des exemplaires, non pas imprimés par les éditeurs, mais par lui-même.

Lorsqu'il reposa son livre, tellement épais qu'il aurait fallu des mois pour le lire entièrement, contre la table dans un bruit sourd, Severus sentit la main de Lily s'enfoncer dans son torse, tirant un morceau de son pyjama. Il vit son visage se crisper, se tordre, des plis apparaissant entre ses sourcils. Elle frappa le canapé de son poing, dans son sommeil, ratant de peu l'épaule de Severus. Une goutte de sueur chaude coula sur l'arête de son nez, jusqu'à sa bouche. Elle semblait faire un cauchemar.

–Non... ne m'arrachez pas le visage... laissez-moi mon visage...

Elle poussa un hurlement qui paniqua Severus, qui attendait. Bien sûr, et encore heureux, ce n'était que dans ses obscurs songes qu'il était de douleur. Elle grinça des dents, transpira encore plus, comme soumise aux plus atroces tortures.

–Ne touchez pas à ma mémoire ! Rendez-moi ma mémoire ! Ouvrez-moi la poitrine, arrachez-moi le cœur, videz-moi les entrailles, mais pas ça...

Sa voix rauque vira à la voix brisée et cassée. Son dos se raidit. Son souffle se coupa. Et Severus continuait de regarder la scène avec toute l'inquiétude du monde, attendant, la voyant soudainement rentrer comme en transe.

–Ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Ravalez votre monstre, mais ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Laissez-le vivre et voir le soleil !

Un nouvel hurlement perçant explosa sa gorge. En plus des myriades de gouttes chaudes qui parsemaient son front, c'était maintenant des larmes qui coulaient sur son visage, de véritables flots de larmes douloureuses. Un véritable hurlement de douleur, qui avait l'air de venir du fond même de ses entrailles les plus profondes. Severus n'en pouvait plus. Tout ceci était indéchiffrable et insupportable. Il secoua ses épaules, prenant son visage entre ses mains, mais rien n'y fit. Lily semblait prisonnière de son cauchemar.

–Je veux mon bébé... rendez-moi mon bébé... ne le tuez pas... Oh, Severus, ne m'abandonne pas...

Severus, au prix de nombreux efforts, parvint enfin à la réveiller. Ou peut-être que son rêve était fini. Quoi qu'il en soit, lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux d'un coup, suffoquant, haletant, elle était toujours dans les bras de Severus, en larmes, sachant à peine où elle était. Lily releva les yeux. Severus sécha ses larmes et ses joues de ses pouces, avant de s'apprêter à la serrer contre lui pour la rassurer.

–Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais Lily...

Deux malades pour le prix d'un. Ce fut la première chose que dit Severus à Lily lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés au petit matin, sur le canapé, alors qu'elle était brûlante de fièvre, assaillie par les nausées. Elle était restée dans les cachots toute la journée. Et ce fut à son tour d'être aux bons soins de Severus, qui lui mettait même la fiole de potion dans la bouche. À l'ombre, au cœur de l'ambiance la plus polaire de tout Poudlard, sans la moindre source de lumière, à part celle de la série de chandelles chaudes coulantes de cire. Alors que Severus prenait sa température, qui dépassait largement les trente-cinq degrés, accroupi devant le sofa, il ne put se retenir d'ironiser la situation.

–Cauchemars, nausées, températures... enceinte, Lily ?

–Enceinte ? cracha-t-elle. De qui ?

En voyant le visage immuable de son ami, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir bien compris, elle se décida à continuer, se rapprochant de son visage, comme pour lui murmurer un secret que bien trop confidentiel.

–Tu veux que je t'avoue quelque chose, Sev ? Depuis notre réveil, James et moi n'avons pas eu _le moindre_ moment intime ensemble. Pis encore : nous n'en avons eu qu'un seul durant toute notre vie de couple. Ce qui était suffisant pour avoir Harry.

Severus resta complètement abasourdi devant cette annonce. Mauvais père, mauvais mari, mauvais professeur, et maintenant, mauvais au lit, au point de ne pas coucher avec sa femme. Se sentait-il à ce point complexé ? Non, c'était impossible, James Potter ne pouvait se sentir complexé. Il était bien trop narcissique pour ça, au point même d'être une place au-dessus de Lockhart. Peut-être Voldemort avait-il eu l'ingéniosité de penser à le priver du matériel nécessaire. Du moins, si il avait réussi à le trouver, pensa Severus avec ironie. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait certainement l'occasion de se rattraper sur lui... faire passer _son_ plaisir avant le sien... lui faire oublier ce vide dans cette vie privée là... lui offrir une toute nouvelle vie, ensemble, rien que tous les deux...

–Severus ?

–Ah oui... Un cauchemar qui donne de la fièvre. Félicitations Lily.

Le maître des potions s'était laissé entraîné dans ses rêveries. Il se réveilla d'un coup, relevant la tête vers Lily, qui avait l'air d'avoir les joues un peu trop cuites, comme si elle était passée dans un four. Elle se mit à jouer avec un bouton de son tee-shirt, frôlant sa peau. Ce fut au tour de Severus de sentir ses joues brûler avec intensité.

–Enlève ton tee-shirt Sev...

–... Pardon ?

–Tu m'as bien entendue. Enlève ton tee-shirt.

Severus sentit son cœur bouillir à un feu bien trop chaud, son sang bouillonnant et battant dans ses tempes. Il arracha son tee-shirt, le posant au sol, le laissant torse nu, révélant ses muscles fins, son corps blanc et fort. Il n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce que Lily comptait lui faire qu'elle le tira par le bras, l'obligeant à s'allonger à ses côtés. Dès qu'il posa ses fesses, Lily se jeta sur lui, refaisant la même scène que la veille : elle s'allongea sur lui, le serrant contre elle. Elle caressa son torse, y posant sa joue. Il la sentit même frissonner.

–Tu es glacé Sev...

Ses joues se refroidirent, réaction qui répondit à ce qu'elle attendait. La chair de Severus était de la glace à l'état pur. Et il n'y avait rien de mieux pour calmer un excès de température. Et c'était encore mieux lorsqu'il la serrait bien plus fort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus alla prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il ressortit de la baignoire, coupant l'eau, la vidant du liquide chaud et transparent, il entendit une musique, venant de sa chambre, bercer ses oreilles. Curieux, il se rhabilla, sortant de la salle de bains. Il vit avec surprise Lily danser en écoutant une musique douce, qu'il reconnut comme étant _Abbey Road,_ des Beatles. Il aurait voulu rester là, pendant sûrement des heures, à la regarder danser, virevolter, comme un ange libre et sans chaînes. La dévorer du regard, en fantasmant de pouvoir embrasser ces lèvres fines souriantes, se sentir rougir, peu importe le ridicule certain. Garder cette vision angélique sur sa rétine.

Mais, quiconque connaissait, ou non, Lily Evans, savait bien que jamais on ne pouvait rester immobile une seule seconde, avec elle, à la regarder. Severus s'était permis de l'oublier quelques minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Lily le tire par le poignet, prenne sa main forte qu'elle posa sur sa hanche, pour poser ses mains à elle sur ses épaules. Severus put _vraiment_ se sentir rougir. Elle le contraint à danser avec elle, tournoyant tous les deux, s'en fichant totalement qu'ils soient en pyjama, et que c'était l'aube fraîche d'un samedi matin. Et l'homme en noir se sentit bien. Il se sentit entraîné dans ce cercle doré, lumineux. Rien que tous les deux, sans personne pour les remarquer, les surprendre. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux dans ce monde glauque et lugubre qui laissait place à un monde bien plus coloré. Lily était là. Bien sûr, elle était là aussi lorsqu'il avait seize et dix-sept ans, pour sûr. Mais là, elle était là, elle prenait soin de lui, et le faisait non plus souffrir par son absence, mais sourire par sa présence.

Le disque, qui tournait en boucle, finit par grésiller, puis par s'arrêter définitivement. Lily soupira, se détachant de son ami, pour éteindre la machine. Elle le poussa contre son lit, mais en oubliant qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre, et que sur celui-ci, il y avait un dossier de bois, contre lequel Severus trébucha, tombant sur le dos contre le matelas. Lily aurait pu avoir un brin de compassion pour ce pauvre Severus qui venait de se briser l'arrière des genoux par sa faute. Mais à la place, elle éclata de rire. Elle en avait parfaitement le droit. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ils finirent tous deux leurs éclats de rire par une longue discussion, qui déboucha très rapidement sur l'état de Lily.

–Merci Sev... merci d'être toujours là, avec moi, pour moi, tout le temps. Je suis malade, tu es là. Je m'ennuie, tu es là. Je suis seule, tu es là. Et même là, quand je suis triste, tu es là. Et même sans le vouloir, tu me fais rire. Drôle sans le comprendre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que je me suis réveillée, je suis tout le temps triste... angoissée... même presque déprimée... après, bien sûr, j'essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais c'est dur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je suis à la fois triste, et à la fois joyeuse. Quand je suis avec toi... Tu vois, James m'abandonne tellement... il préfère jouer au Quidditch et aller boire un verre. Je ne suis même plus sûre de mes sentiments envers lui...

Severus sentit tressauter son cœur dans sa cage d'os. Lily plus amoureuse de Potter. C'était une hypothèse qui relevait du miracle, du pur acte divin. Et puis il se retrouva une nouvelle fois à rêvasser, d'un couple parfait, avec Lily. Avant de se retourner une gifle mentalement, non pas pour ses faux-espoirs, mais pour rêvasser, justement. Comme un gosse de quinze ans. Lily secoua sa main devant ses yeux noirs, l'air agacé.

–Hé ! Severus, tu m'écoutes ?!

–Quoi ? Oh oui, c'est triste.

Lily éclata de rire à nouveau. D'un rire clair et jovial. Sans crier gare, elle attrapa l'un des livres de Severus, sur sa table de chevet, qu'elle entreprit de lire, se mettant sous la couette. La pièce était obscure, mais la lumière faiblarde et tremblante des chandelles lui suffirait pleinement. _Les contes de la pleine lune_ livrèrent à elle leur délicieuse lecture, qu'elle se ferait une joie de dévorer, avec toute la gourmandise dont elle était capable. À sa grande surprise, dès qu'elle eut tourné la première page, Severus se glissa contre son bras, s'allongeant contre elle, son visage frôlant sa poitrine. Lily sourit, entreprenant même de lire le premier conte, _La vampire qui dansait et le loup-garou qui l'aimait_, à voix haute, juste pour lui. Et lui se ferait une joie de se laisser bercer par sa voix d'ange.

« _La peau blanche sous la lune, et ses cheveux d'or coulant de l'eau de la nuit fraîche, elle dansait. Elle dansait, heureuse de pouvoir tout oublier, par ces quelques pas qui la transportait dans un autre monde. Elle oubliait sa soif de sang, pour se laisser bercer par les chants des flots qui venaient l'applaudir, l'admirer. Jusqu'à l'éclat opalin de la lune, qui venait déverser sa pureté dans son regard étincelant. Et elle dansait, elle, la Vampire, oubliant qui elle était. Le roseau l'applaudissait, tapant contre la terre humide. L'eau du lac miroitant l'acclamait, éclaboussant la rive de son écume. Et le vent, cette belle muse, chantait pour elle._

_Et à l'ombre de l'astre rond et blanc, tapi derrière le cadavre d'un arbre noir, se tapissait un tout autre spectateur. Et il l'admirait, et il aurait voulu chanter pour elle, et il aurait voulu applaudir pour elle, mais surtout, il aurait voulu danser avec elle. Et chaque nuit depuis un an, il venait la voir, et la regardait danser. Il la regardait donner son âme dans ses pas fins et légers, faire des mouvements qui volaient jusqu'au ciel noir, sa robe voletant sous le vent. Mais comment aurait-il pu oser la toucher, la souiller de ses pattes noires et griffues et poilues, poilues de tous ces gros poils immondes et crasseux qui le recouvrait ? Comment aurait-il pu seulement songer à embrasser ses lèvres de sa gueule sale et baveuse et pleine de crocs ? C'était oser souiller la pureté._

_Qu'il haïssait la pleine lune. Mais qu'il la chérissait. Car il devait se transformer en un monstre, qui aurait pu déchiqueter le corps de sa belle. Mais c'était à chaque fois que cette autre déesse, si inférieure à la sienne, brillait de tout son éclat, qu'elle venait, sa belle. Elle venait danser. Elle s'enfuyait de son coin de la forêt, pour venir danser, fuyant ses parents et les contradictions de sa vie. Et rien que pour ça, même s'il ne pouvait avoir que de douloureux fantasmes qui jamais ne se réaliseraient, il adorait cette nuit. Car il pouvait la voir, belle et resplendissante, dans toute sa splendeur._

_Mais cette nuit-là, une branche craqua, s'abattant sur sa lourde tête de loup. Et la belle fille de la lune sursauta. Et ce fut avec effroi que le lycanthrope craint qu'elle ne parte. Car ils étaient ennemis. Ils devaient mener cette bataille sanglante l'un contre l'autre. Mais elle était si belle, et si fragile. Comment pouvait-elle penser à mal, avec toute cette pureté qui émanait rien que de son visage ? Elle était si parfaite, cette fleur des neiges. Mais au contraire, elle garda son regard brûlant fixé sur lui, avant de lever son bras d'où tombait un rideau de tissu, l'appelant, l'invitant à venir danser avec lui._

_Pour une bête, il était si timide. Mais il accepta, et aussi craintif fut-il, s'approcha à pas lents de sa belle. Il prit d'abord peur, mais elle lui caressa la joue, et sans crainte, embrassa son museau humide. Et elle prit sa main griffue, qu'elle posa sur sa hanche. Et elle, elle posa ses mains pleines de grâce sur ses épaules de bête. Et ils se mirent à danser ; et les roseaux applaudirent, et le vent __chanta, et l'eau dansa sous leurs pieds. Et la bête se sentit redevenir un homme, sans chair déchirée entre ses crocs, sans sang pour couvrir ses mains. Il sentait les cruels effets de la pleine lune disparaître, et il se sentit perdre ses poils. Et sa belle s'arrêta de danser. Et elle embrassa ses lèvres. Juste avant de s'écrouler. Car le loup l'avait étreinte trop fort, que sa chair en fut déchirée jusqu'à la profondeur de ses entrailles._

_Et le loup hurla à la mort en voyant le cadavre de sa belle. Et il redevint la bête qu'il était, et qu'il avait toujours été, et qu'il serait à jamais. Car un monstre ne peut toucher sans danger._

_Et le loup erra jour et nuit, pleurant sa belle, criant à la pleine lune sa douleur et son dégoût, à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait, le narguant de sa splendeur. Et il se jura de finir broyé par les Enfers, car il avait tué l'être le plus pur et le plus beau. »_

Et lorsque Lily claqua le livre, pour le fermer et le remettre à sa place, ce fut le moment que choisit Severus, exténué, pour se laisser tomber dans ses bras. Lily, attendrie, caressa son cou, le berçant rien qu'en posant sa joue contre sa tête, et sa tête à lui dans le creux de sa poitrine, son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

Ce fut à midi qu'ils eurent le droit de sortir. Ou plutôt Severus, car en raison de sa crise, il avait été presque mit en quarantaine. C'était simplement parce que Lily avait tenu à rester avec lui tout le temps qu'elle n'était pas sortie. Ils s'étaient habillés, pour pouvoir aller manger dans la Grande Salle. Ils étaient tellement restés dans l'ombre que la lumière, même si faible à cause des récurrentes pluies diluviennes, les éblouit. Ce fut la surprise générale lorsque les élèves revirent leur professeur de potions sur pied. Beaucoup soupiraient, en sachant d'avance ce qui les attendrait dès le lundi matin : la salle de tortures. D'autres se frappaient la tête avec leur assiette, en se demandant bien pourquoi il n'avait pas pu rester cloué au lit plus longtemps.

Après avoir mangé, Lily et Severus regagnèrent les cachots. Par contre, pas la chambre de Severus, mais son bureau. Il avait encore quelques papiers à régler. Cela ne dérangeait pas Lily d'avoir à attendre, assise sur une chaise, à côté de lui, à le regarder griffonner sur des parchemins. Et cela ne le dérangeait pas non plus de sentir sur lui le regard tendre de Lily. Ni même lorsqu'elle caressait son cou. Ce qui le dérangea par contre, ce fut une personne qui frappa à la porte. Après que Severus lui ait crié un "Entrez", plutôt rude et glacial, Remus entra, les cheveux gris emmêlés, le visage fatigué. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, ses vêtements miteux le faisant presque trébucher.

–Bonsoir, Severus. Je sais que je te dérange, mais je voulais simplement te demander de la Tue-Loup... s'il te plaît...

Severus réfléchit un instant. Et Remus regarda Lily, qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué qu'il était là. Elle caressait son cou, ses cheveux, le regardant avec tendresse. Que de légers détails qui ne lui échappèrent pas. Severus finit par accepter, et Remus, après l'avoir remercié, sortit.

Un lendemain soir arriva une nouvelle fois. Et ce fut Severus qui alla voir Lily dans sa chambre, tous les deux assis au fond du canapé, devant un bon feu de cheminée ronronnant. Il n'avait jamais été friand des histoires pour enfants comme _Les contes de la pleine de lune,_ ou _Les contes de Beedle le Barde_. Lily avait encore une fois tenu à lui faire la lecture, lisant cette fois-ci _Le sorcier et la marmite sauteuse_, bientôt suivie du _Conte des trois frères._ Et comme un gamin de six ans, il demandait, réclamait silencieusement, à ce qu'elle continue de le bercer de sa voix douce. Elle reposa son livre sur la table, s'étendant sur le dossier mou de son canapé. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux, assis, à contempler le feu, seule chose dans la pièce qui faisait du bruit.

De longues, très longues minutes passèrent ainsi, le crépitement du feu venant combler ce silence de mort. Lily finit par reprendre son livre. Mais Severus demeurait muet comme une tombe, son visage obscurci par l'ombre de la chambre, le feu préférant éclairer de sa lueur orange et rouge le cou blanc de Lily. Cet homme pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait ; il n'en était pas moins complètement fou. Et il s'apprêtait à le prouver une nouvelle fois, pris d'une cruelle tentation qui frôlait le suicide : il rapprocha ses lèvres veloutées de la chair fragile de son cou, qui les dévorèrent tendrement. Lily lâcha un cri de surprise en sentant ses lèvres charnues dans son cou. Il s'évapora vite, lorsqu'elle se cabra légèrement, goûtant délicieusement à ce baiser. Elle le laissa faire, sentant la température remonter vers son front, y déposant lui aussi une morsure brûlante, comme si on posait sur elle un fer rouge cuisant. Cette même sensation de chaleur se répercuta dans tout son corps.

Et elle n'aurait pour rien au monde voulu que cet échange muet s'arrête. Encore moins Severus, lorsqu'il finit par sentir en elle qu'elle ne se débattrait pas, ne le claquerait pas, et même, commençait à y prendre du plaisir. Ses mains tremblaient, et pourtant, il réussit à mettre toute sa confiance en elles, pour saisir les épaules de Lily, qui commença à pousser un petit gémissement, Severus comprenant qu'il venait de frôler un point sensible. Il leva ses doigts vers son visage, le tournant vers le sien, une fois pour toute prêt à l'embrasser fougueusement.

–Coucou Lily ! Devine qui est ren-...

Severus, dans un sursaut, avait brusquement arrêté l'élan de son baiser. Potter venait de rentrer, claquant la porte, vêtu d'un costard blanc. Il eut rapidement l'air horrifié, en voyant son ennemi juré étreindre un peu trop langoureusement son épouse. Ses lunettes rondes en tombèrent même sur le tapis poilu. Mais, même si Potter accourrait à pas fumants vers lui, Severus restait immobile, à fixer un pan de mur. Potter le pointa du doigt, postillonnant.

–_Toi_ ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, dans _sa chambre_ ?!

–Il est là parce que je l'ai invité !

Lily avait réagi au quart de tour en sentant que la situation risquait à coups sûrs de bientôt dégénérer entre les deux hommes. Elle se leva d'un coup, s'interposant, alors que James tendait déjà la main pour attraper le col de Severus, qui lui, soutenait son regard noir, la mâchoire serrée, la main tendue vers sa poche. Les yeux pleins de dégoût, le joueur de Quidditch se tourna vers Lily.

–Bien ! Alors c'est avec lui que tu passes toutes tes soirées ? Et moi qui était venu pour savoir justement ce que tu _foutais_ lors de tes soirées depuis la rentrée. Alors qu'en fait, vous vous _foutiez_ en l'air.

–Je te demande _pardon_ ?! De un, si tu ne voulais pas réagir comme ça, il ne fallait donc pas m'abandonner comme tu l'as fait ! Ensuite, de deux, _oui_ je passe mes soirées avec Severus, MAIS JE T'INTERDIS DE ME TRAITER COMME SI JE FAISAIS LES TROTTOIRS !

Jusque là, Severus n'avait pas eu la moindre occasion de la ramener. Après tout, Lily s'était interposée pour lui sauver la mise. Mais les petits yeux bruns de Potter étincelèrent sournoisement, dépourvus de lunettes, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose d'abominable, tout en faisant semblant de réfléchir.

–Mais... dis-moi... Je croyais qu'il t'avais insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Tandis que le visage blême de James reprit quelques couleurs, celui de Lily devint totalement hâve. Même sa bouche, son nez et ses yeux semblaient disparaître sous sa peau blanche. Severus se leva d'un coup, l'attrapant par le col, le plaquant contre le mur de la cheminée. Les langues de feu semblaient essayer de mordre le bout de ses doigts. Durant un instant, le regard des deux hommes se croisa, l'un affichant la répugnance, l'autre la rage, les yeux reflétant les flammes comme dans les yeux de deux tigres. Aujourd'hui, Severus n'allait passer sa colère que sur personne d'autre que la source de celle-ci, James Potter. Même si il devrait le tuer. Il sortit sa baguette, l'enfonçant dans le creux de ses côtes.

–Répète... une seule fois... ce que tu viens de dire... et je te tuerai sur-le-champ.

–Il me semble que c'est pas moi qui l'ai insultée, mais toi.

Lily intervint une nouvelle fois, pointant sa baguette sur Severus et Potter, les séparant dans un courant d'air. Mais tous deux semblaient encore une fois sur le point de se sauter dessus. Le démon qui veillait en Severus se réveillait encore une fois.

–LA FERME, James ! Non nous ne couchons pas ensemble, parce que j'ai toujours été fidèle !

–Hein, ah ouais ? Alors dit-moi ce que vous faîtes ensemble alors.

–Tu as tant que ça peur qu'un autre homme que toi puisse partager son lit, et qu'elle aime ça ? dit Severus d'une voix doucereuse.

Son visage atteint une rougeur impossible à décrire. Tellement qu'elle paraissait fumer, atteignant une température volcanique. Lily se posa devant Severus, attrapant ses poignets, comme pour servir de bouclier face à James, qui fumait, littéralement, vexé à un niveau un peu trop fort.

–J'ai le droit d'avoir une vie, au lieu de rester enchaîné à toi, ce qui signifie me rendre esclave.

–Aux dernières nouvelles, je suis ton époux, et j'ai encore le droit de savoir ce que tu fais ! Surtout avec _lui._

–Non ! J'ai le droit à une tranquillité aussi.

–En amour, on n'a pas de secrets, argumenta-t-il.

Lily attendit un instant. Severus fixa les deux époux, avec un soupçon de fierté en pensant que si leur mariage coulerait, ce serait parce qu'il avait essayé d'embrasser Lily, et qu'elle l'avait défendue.

–_Alors c'est ça tes arguments ? On n'a plus le droit de vivre, on a seulement celui d'être totalement dépendant de l'autre, juste sous le prétexte de l'amour ? Par Merlin, comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour me retrouver mariée à un pauvre bouseux comme toi ? _cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Un élan de fierté et d'admiration saisit Severus envers Lily. Il aurait bien voulu laisser un léger commentaire, mais il se dit que sa dignité avait déjà reçu un bon coup pour en rajouter. Durant un instant, il sembla vouloir se jeter sur Lily, puis sur Severus, ses doigts crispés, mais il se ravisa. Un frisson apeuré le parcourut.

–Lâche, dit Severus.

–Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le lâche ?!

–Justement, non. Parce que les lâches ne disent jamais rien.

Si Potter pensait pouvoir tirer quoi que ce soit de la bouche de Lily de la sorte, il se trompait. Et si il voulait faire vomir, alors Lily lui ferait vomir jusqu'à ses tripes, arborant déjà un sourire cynique.

–En amour on n'a pas de secrets dis-tu ? Alors raconte le sujet de toutes ces longues conversations avec Remus dans ce cas.

Le brun blêmit, révolté. Sa mâchoire était crispée de colère. Le sourire sournois et cynique de Lily digne de Severus, s'élargit tandis qu'elle continua d'un ton doucereux.

–Pourquoi craindre tant que ça que j'entretienne une autre relation avec un homme ? Parce que tu es complexé ?

–Tu as raison. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire autant. Snape ne doit pas avoir grand chose dans son caleçon...

Severus l'ignora, soupirant. C'était le stéréotype même du complexé, comme l'appelait Lily. Mais elle, elle ne semblait pas vouloir s'en arrêter là. Elle semblait plutôt avoir envie de se venger de lui, de toutes les manières possibles, même sans réfléchir avant de parler.

–Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que sous sa couche de vêtements il n'a pas une stature d'athlète, et est super bien bâti ?

Le visage rouge de rire de James perdit toute couleur aussi soudainement que si Lily lui avait retourné une claque. Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Severus sentit son cœur s'arrêter de battre, et son ventre tressauter, venant cogner dans sa gorge. Le brun hocha la tête de haut en bas, et se mordit la lèvre, comme si il venait d'élucider un grand mystère. Il ne se donna la peine que de partir, donnant un coup dans un vase de jade qui tomba au sol, explosant en milles éclats vert étincelant, au lieu d'un coup de coude à Severus, claquant la porte.

Lily se baissa, le teint rouge brique. Elle attrapa sa baguette sur la table, et le vase se répara, tandis qu'elle se relevait pour le poser à sa place d'origine. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, elle revit Severus, mais arborant un large sourire narquois. Honteuse, toute la rougeur de son visage se concentra sur ses joues, en repensant à la terrible chose qu'elle avait dite sur lui. Mais il ne semblait par pour le moins du monde vexé, ou offusqué, et encore moins lorsqu'il caressa son visage.

–Je suis.. désolée Sev. Déjà, rien que pour la scène qui vient de se dérouler, mais aussi pour ce que j'ai dit sur toi... je te jure, c'est sorti tout seul !

–Je ne vois pas où est le mal, répondit-il. Je le prend... plutôt bien. Et puis, voyons le bon côté des choses : grâce à cette belle remarque, Potter est parti. Enfin... je voulais dire..., continua-t-il dans un bégaiement en repensant que Lily était encore sa femme.

–Non, Sev. C'est vrai. Mon mariage ne tient plus qu'à un fil. Au contraire, c'était même une bonne chose. Ça m'a à peu près aidée à mettre les points sur les i avec lui. Je pense que c'est irrécupérable là...

–Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

–Il vaut mieux avoir un meilleur ami fidèle plutôt qu'un mari infidèle.

–Pense à autre chose.

–Comme par exemple... à ... où en étions-nous déjà ?

Avant que Severus ne puisse avoir le temps de s'inquiéter, ou même d'espérer qu'ils puissent enfin partager leur premier baiser, elle attrapa le col de son tee-shirt, le poussant jusqu'à elle, le laissant s'abattre sur le canapé. Elle arracha son haut, le laissant torse nu, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres, et elle put enrouler ses jambes autour de sa taille robuste, et ses bras autour de son cou.

En fait, c'était comme si rien ne c'était passé.

Une semaine s'écoula encore, les cours avaient repris pour les deux professeurs, et Lily et James ne s'étaient toujours pas réconciliés. Enroulés dans leurs épais manteaux noirs et fourrés, en plein dans la nuit noire, alors qu'aucun astre opalin et lumineux ne venait éclairer l'écran noir et froid du ciel, recouvert uniquement de nuages gris et transparents. Le vent soufflait doucement, avec calme, et la lointaine odeur des chopes de Bièraubeurre s'entrechoquant joyeusement, leur remontait aux narines.

Une toute autre odeur vint titiller celles de Severus. Une lourde senteur de tabac, qui lui brûlait le nez. En se retournant, le visage à moitié caché par une écharpe, il vit Lily, allumer une cigarette du bout de sa baguette, la mettre dans sa bouche, tirer dessus, pour cracher un jet de fumée. Outré, Severus la lui arracha de la bouche d'un coup.

–Tu fumes maintenant ?!

–Sev, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend, j'ai le droit !

–J'ai toujours accepté tes gamineries Lily, même, je les ai toujours prises avec humour, mais là, tu dérailles complètement. Alors crache-moi ça. Tu vaux bien trop pour te rabaisser à cette saloperie.

Au bout d'un certain temps de réflexion, Lily dut admettre que c'était bel et bien stupide. Elle se sentait si mal en ce moment qu'elle cherchait à faire passer cette douleur dans tout et n'importe quoi, jusqu'à la cigarette. Comme quoi, Severus était bel et bien la voix de sa raison. Mais il n'était pas totalement ange, car elle le surprit à tirer sur _sa_ cigarette, qu'il venait de lui arracher, la fumant silencieusement. À son tour, Lily la lui retira, l'écrasant sous sa semelle.

–Tu me fais la morale à moi, mais toi par contre, tu fais le contraire !

–Je _suis_ immoral, Lily. C'est juste que toi, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'abîmer d'aussi belles lèvres.

–Et... et les tiennes ?!

Lily ne trouvait pas grand chose à dire. Pis encore, cette dernière parole la fit rougir de honte. Mais Severus ne lui répondit pas, restant silencieux. Ils continuèrent leur marche tranquille, loin des perfides Détraqueurs. Les lumières dorées de Poudlard commencèrent à s'éteindre, une par une, d'autres mourantes. La brume grisâtre commença à apparaître, et une forte rafale d'eau tomba sur leur tête. En moins de deux, ils se retrouvèrent totalement trempés, à courir jusqu'à la forêt. Ils coururent à perdre haleine, cherchant une capuche qu'ils n'avaient pas, mais surtout, un arbre sous lequel s'abriter.

Ils finirent par trouver un sapin, au flanc d'une colline, dans un cercle d'arbres. Une longue branche bien épaisse les protégea de la pluie. Lily, abritée par le col de sa veste, regarda longtemps Severus, avant de pouffer de rire. Lorsqu'il lui demanda qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, elle répondit en le pointant du doigt : il avait passé sa cape au-dessus de sa tête, lui donnant un air de chauve-souris à l'affût. Severus soupira, non méchamment, plutôt entraîné par sa plaisanterie, et l'enroula à son tour dans la cape, se posant sur une racine. Lily fixa un long moment le ciel sombre et pluvieux, quelques gouttes venant couler sur le bout de son nez fin.

Elle se posa sur les genoux de Severus, comme une enfant, mais lui, ouvrit un peu ses jambes, la laissant glisser, pour pouvoir l'avoir mieux contre lui. Elle posa la tête contre son torse. Depuis qu'elle était revenue, peu de moments faisaient partie de ses instants les plus gênants. Mais celui-ci en faisait partie, elle grattant ses genoux en humant son odeur d'écorce de sorbier et de sang de chauve-souris. Il pleuvait fortement, et pourtant, au loin, on pouvait encore entendre les équipes s'entraîner, malgré l'heure tardive. Lily finit par tourner sa tête vers lui, le regardant intensément.

–Severus ? dit Lily.

–Oui, Lily ? parvint-il à murmurer.

–Que s'est-il passé pour toi, quand tu as cru que j'étais morte ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix éteinte.

Le regard de Severus se perdit dans de vastes et sombres brumes. La bouche fermée, les lèvres tirées, il réfléchissait, tout en gardant Lily serrée contre lui. Comment lui faire comprendre ? Lui faire comprendre toutes ces longues années de souffrance interminable ? Cette douleur lui avait toujours été impossible à exprimer. Même à Dumbledore, il n'avait jamais réussi. Pourtant, il le fallait.

–J'ai sombré. Bien que je ne le montrais pas, je sombrais. Ta mort était devenue mon inépuisable source de douleur. Peu importe ce qu'il s'était passé avant. Tu restais l'être le plus cher que j'avais.

Severus avait parlé d'une voix directe. Et pourtant, sa voix se brisa. Lily, les yeux humides de larmes qui ne couleraient pas, échangea un regard silencieux avec son ami. Tous les deux, toujours contre l'arbre, se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Pendant plusieurs minutes ils restèrent là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce qu'une question qui démangeait Lily depuis quelque temps se fasse entendre.

–Severus, je me demandais si... toi qui est si sombre et antisocial, si... (elle inspira un grand coup) si tu avais déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?

Lily s'attendait à une réplique cinglante de la part de son ami. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris de poser cette question. À sa grande surprise, Severus ne répondit, dans un souffle, que d'un simple « non ». Bien qu'elle se dit qu'elle devrait arrêter avec ce genre de questions, elle continua.

–Même pas embrassé une fille ?

–Non plus.

Elle ne continua même pas, en lui demandant si il était déjà tombé amoureux. Mais avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres elle demanda :

–Je dois en conclure que tu es toujours aussi chaste ?

En effet, adolescent, Severus avait toujours été très pudique. Lily se souvenait encore de toutes ces mimiques qu'il avait lorsque quelqu'un parlait de sexe. Ou même cette gêne lorsqu'une fille venait le taquiner en lui proposant quelques petites choses pas très nettes, parfois même une nuit, bien que mensonges.

Un étrange sourire se dessina sur le visage de Severus, dont la lueur opaline de la lune se remettait à illuminer. Une petite, très petite branche tomba du sapin jusqu'aux cheveux de Lily, qui porta une main à sa tête pour voir ce que c'était. Severus la prit entre ses doigts, sous les yeux de Lily, avant de lui chatouiller le bout du nez avec. Elle eut un petit rire.

–Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je voie.

Le visage blanc de Lily vira au rouge pivoine, rouge sombre dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Elle avait pris cette remarque pour elle. La pluie finit par arrêter de tomber sur le parc. Lily se releva, tendant ses mains vers Severus, qui se redressa avec difficulté. Quitter les bras de sa belle était si douloureux. Elle enlaça ses doigts avec les siens, marchant tous les deux jusqu'au lac aux flots muets. Severus crut que Lily voulait s'arrêter sur la rive du lac, et il s'étala alors paresseusement contre le tronc d'un arbre humide, les genoux contre son torse. Mais il se trompa.

Lily commença par laisser glisser sa veste au sol. Puis, elle déboutonna son chemisier de laine, arrachant un par un les petits boutons, avant de la jeter aussi. Elle délassa ses hautes bottes noires, enleva ses chaussettes qu'elle posa à côté. Elle retira son jean noir, et sa sacoche, qui suivirent. Il ne restait plus sur son corps qu'un étrange voile bleu nuit, probablement sous-vêtements pour sorcières. Severus gardait les sourcils froncés, la bouche mi-ouverte, en saisissant qu'elle se dénudait entièrement devant lui. Seul ce voile cachait son corps.

–Hum... Lily ? Que... fais-tu ?

–Je vais me baigner bien sûr. Tu viens ?

Lily laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, et le voile glissa au sol dans une légère vision d'un flot bleu et pur qui coulerait sur elle. Severus resta aussi figé que s'il avait reçu le Maléfice du Saucisson, et par la suite, été attaqué par un Filet du Diable. Elle n'avait plus que sur elle un soutien-gorge noir qui redressait sa poitrine ronde, ni trop proéminente, ni trop plate. Une culotte noire retraçait ses hanches arrondies, féminines. Son ventre plat, ses membres fins, sa poitrine, sa taille mince, ses longues jambes, ... tout. Son corps entier se révélait à lui. Comble de la chose, une main invisible et brûlante comme le feu de l'Enfer, empoigna le bas de son ventre. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle marchait déjà dans la terre humide et profonde, ses pieds s'y enfonçant, et n'y prêta cure, car un pas plus tard, ses pieds se retrouvèrent dans l'eau glacée. Elle frissonna un instant, mais elle continua, les flots venant caresser sa peau fine. Chacun de ses mouvements gracieux faisait onduler l'eau du lac. Au bout d'une dizaine de pas, elle finit par se laisser glisser sur le dos, trempant ses cheveux, prenant la posture d'une étoile, respirant l'air glacial, se redressant pour héler Severus, qui était resté là-bas, les joues en feu, essayant de résister à la tentation, la regardant d'un œil timide.

–Viens, Sev !

–Non, je n'ai aucune envie de me baigner.

Il détestait cela, se baigner, et préférait rester bien au sec. Mais au vu des circonstances, il cherchait surtout à cacher ses « douloureuses sensations ». C'était à croire que Lily l'avait fait exprès, de l'inviter, pour pouvoir se montrer à moitié nue devant lui, et ainsi réveiller en lui un nouveau sentiment tout à fait inconnu, celui du désir. Il avait toujours désiré Lily. Cependant, c'était la première fois que cela se manifestait aussi fortement, et c'était compréhensible. Il aurait certainement pu venir, si son érection ne s'était pas manifestée. Un bain de minuit aurait pu être parfait pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser avec fougue...

–Severus Snape, décoince-toi donc un peu et viens !

–Le lac d'une école n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour faire ce genre de fantaisies. Et je préfère de loin rester au sec ! répliqua-t-il.

–Vois-y donc une occasion de voir si tu es toujours aussi chaste...

Lily ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le large sous-entendu de sa phrase. Ou peut-être que si, lorsque son teint vira au rouge. En tout cas, Severus l'avait remarqué. Mais il resta à sa place. Lily, énervée, s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lac, en maugréant : « Toujours aussi coincé et invivable ! ».

Severus avait entendu, et s'était levé lentement. Il ôta sa cape, son lourd manteau noir, qu'il jeta au sol. Il délassa ses chaussures, enleva sa chemise et son pantalon, pour les poser contre une racine d'arbre. Il ne lui restait plus que son caleçon, et un long bandage blanc autour de son avant-bras gauche, cachant un sombre tatouage qu'il ne voudrait jamais montrer. Lily, les joues rougies à son tour, dut plonger le visage dans l'eau jusqu'au nez en le voyant arriver. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'elle voyait son torse finement musclé, parcouru de longues cicatrices blanchâtres, et blafard. Mais peut-être le fait de le voir en caleçon changeait toute la perspective des choses. Certainement encore plus en voyant la blancheur de sa peau mise en valeur par l'éclat de la lune. Lorsqu'il arriva en face d'elle, elle se releva d'un coup.

–Tu es contente, ou tu veux que j'aille chercher quelques élèves et professeurs ? ironisa Severus.

–Très drôle, répliqua-t-elle.

Severus se mit à flotter sur le dos, regardant le ciel, où apparurent quelques étoiles blanches. Ironiquement, c'était ce genre de moments qui lui donnait toute son inspiration poétique, et un peu de romantisme. Mais cette poésie-là prit vite fin lorsque Lily l'éclaboussa d'eau froide, à petites giclées, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

–Tu sais nager, Sev ? ria-t-elle.

–Laisse-moi voir ça..., répondit-il au tac au tac.

Sans lui laisser le temps de penser, rien qu'un millième de seconde, il l'attrapa par les épaules, les plongeant tous les deux dans l'eau froide. Severus la relâcha, remontant à la surface. Lily, prise par surprise, n'avait pu reprendre sa respiration, et eut un peu de mal à la reprendre. Au contraire de Lily, lui, était amusé.

–Imbécile !

–Tu ne sais plus nager Lily ?

Pour toute réponse, elle enroula ses bras autour de sa nuque, l'attirant vers elle. Le temps s'arrêta. Lily laissa glisser sa main sur ses pectoraux. Severus se risqua à agripper sa taille, ses mains comme des serres, et même à rapprocher leurs visages. Elle attendit, quelque chose qu'elle-même ne savait pas, immobile, même lorsqu'il essaya de frôler ses seins, alors qu'elle était étendue dans ses bras. Il voulait juste l'embrasser. Rien de plus. Mais Lily dérapa en arrière, glissant sur un rocher écorché. Severus la rattrapa de justesse, l'attrapant par la taille. Ils restèrent ainsi, dans cette position, un long, très long moment. Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux, l'éclat de la lune se reflétant en eux. Dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que leur visage se rapprochent dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent tous deux sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur leur visage. Lily posa une main contre la nuque de Severus, et ce fut au tour de leurs lèvres de se rapprocher, s'effleurant presque.

Un cri de joie se fit entendre du terrain de Quidditch, les ramenant à la réalité. Severus lâcha Lily, se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait. Que trop gêné, il repartit vers la rive du lac, pour se rhabiller. Lily ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle voulait juste qu'il reste. C'était étrange, mais c'était vrai. Maintenant qu'il était parti, le froid de l'eau et du vent venait ronger sa peau, la brûlure de ses mains sur son corps s'étant estompée. Elle se sentit presque triste en le voyant revêtir son pantalon, suivi de sa chemise. Elle finit par décider de le suivre, remettant chacun de ses vêtements, après s'être séchée d'un coup de baguette.

Ce fut inutile, puisque la pluie se rabattit une nouvelle fois sur eux. Aucun ne chercha à s'en protéger. Par contre, Severus donna à cœur joie sa cape à Lily, dans laquelle il l'enroula. Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence de mort, la pluie se fracassant sur le sol terreux. Pourquoi ne parvenait-elle pas à garder ses yeux rivés sur son chemin, plutôt que sur _ses_ lèvres ? Fines, veloutées, blanches, même peut-être gourmandes. Elle avait essayé de l'embrasser. Ce qui relevait de l'impossible même, puisqu'elle était mariée à James Potter ! Un James Potter qui l'avait abandonnée, lâchée minablement, et avec qui elle était sur le point de divorcer, hypothèse que trop probable.

En détaillant Severus Snape, elle se rendit compte que Vales avait raison. Potter était petit, connu juste grâce à sa bande et à ses groupies, et parce qu'il savait attraper une misérable petite balle d'or. Il était laid, fainéant, vulgaire, commun, tricheur, plein d'arrogance. Mais lorsqu'elle regardait Severus, elle y voyait son idéal : grand, séduisant, ténébreux, protecteur, qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds, honnête, discret, confident, subtil, unique. Peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il soit si peu apprécié qui faisait qu'elle était si chanceuse. Puis, honteuse, elle effaça de son esprit cette bulle néfaste à son mariage. Mais qui n'empêcherait pas quand même que jamais elle ne le laisserait tomber, advienne que pourra.

Severus la raccompagna jusqu'à devant son bureau. Le château était entièrement sombre et vide. Même Peeves n'y était pas. Tout le monde, en cette soirée, se demandait bien où il était passé. Souvent, il lui arrivait de faire de petites excursions en-dehors de Poudlard, et il ne revenait que plusieurs jours bénis plus tard. Ce qui était très étrange, car la Malédiction du Polthergeist l'empêchait de quitter le château.

Lily passa la clef dans la serrure, et entrebâilla la porte. Elle osa lever les yeux vers le regard abyssal de Severus, qui semblait soudainement vide. Elle soupira. Une nouvelle pincée de mélancolie la prenait.

–Dors bien Severus...

–Toi aussi.

Lily esquissa le mouvement de s'engouffrer dans son bureau, mais elle se ravisa. Elle préféra se jeter dans les bras de Severus, pour déposer un fougueux baiser sur sa joue. Ou plutôt sur les commissures de ses lèvres. Simplement juste un peu trop près de ses lèvres, ce qui eut pour effet de le maintenir cloué sur place quelques secondes, pendant que Lily rentrait dans son bureau.

Lorsque la porte claqua doucement, Severus se ressaisit, et comme s'il était auréolé d'une lumière angélique et divine à la fois, il marcha la tête haute jusqu'à ses cachots, où il s'endormit, les joues toujours embrasées sous sa peau de marbre blanc.


	6. Incendie de forêt

Lily referma la porte derrière elle. Pendant quelques secondes, elle hésita à tourner la clef dans sa serrure. Elle finit par la fermer simplement, pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle jeta sur un fauteuil écharpe, manteau et chaussures, pour se retrouver en jean et en chemise. Le tout tomba sur le carrelage blanc et propre de la salle de bains dans un bruissement de tissu, laissant son corps fin, nu et pâle plonger dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire. La jeune rousse tournait nerveusement entre ses doigts un bout de ficelle qu'elle avait trouvé là. _Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris ?_se répétait-elle intérieurement. En effet, l'idée d'un bain de minuit avec son meilleur ami n'était pas des plus belles, surtout en étant mère et mariée. Mariée mais pas infidèle. Mais en même temps James la délaissait tellement...

Propre et sèche, Lily se vêtit d'une légère chemise de nuit d'un blanc duveteux, les manches lui arrivant jusqu'aux coudes, et le bas jusqu'aux cuisses. Ses cheveux tombaient le long de ses omoplates en une légère cascade de cheveux roux et bouclés. Fatiguée, ses habituelles cernes plus foncées qu'auparavant, elle dut utiliser sa baguette pour ranger sa chambre et fermer ses volets, ce qui se fit dans un souffle de vent. La jeune femme tira la lourde couette rouge foncé avant de s'y glisser, s'enroulant bien chaudement à l'intérieur. Une main sous sa tempe, elle ferma ses paupières et s'endormit.

À peine quelques minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un long et faible grincement, pour se refermer dans un claquement étouffé. Ce qui n'eut pour effet que de faire frémir les paupières de l'endormie. Des pas feutrés et un bruissement de cape se rapprochèrent du lit à baldaquin. Cette fois-ci, Lily s'agita fébrilement et entrouvrit les paupières. Le nouveau venu était debout devant elle. Celui-ci arracha la couette de Lily, qu'il jeta plus loin derrière. Un faisceau de lumière opaline filtrée par un trou dans les volets éclaira un visage à la blancheur lunaire, aux traits anguleux, au nez aquilin, et à deux lourds rideaux sombres de cheveux noirs encadrant ce même visage. Mais contrairement à ce que Lily avait cru entendre selon les bruits de cape et de chaussures, il ne portait aucun vêtement. Rien. Il ne portait absolument rien.

Silencieusement, Lily fixait son corps fort et pâle, les joues embrasées. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement, Severus la plaqua fermement contre le lit, et plaqua durement ses lèvres veloutées sur celles de la jeune femme, les faisant prisonnières. Un interminable ballet de langues ainsi que de longs baisers langoureux s'échangèrent, tandis que Lily griffait le torse de son amant, et que deux canines pointues mordaient sa lèvre inférieure. Severus déchirait sa chemise de nuit qui finit en lambeaux sur le sol, en même temps qu'il redescendait ses lèvres vers son cou, lui faisant un suçon tout en mordillant une petite parcelle du cou de son amante, et en lui caressant le corps. Les ballets de langues reprirent, et Severus s'avança jusqu'au corps nu de Lily, lui emprisonnant les jambes des siennes.

Une gerbe de lumière blanche et froide éclaira le visage pâle et morne de la jeune rousse. La tête lourde, elle se redressa difficilement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif à la pièce et... à son lit. La pièce était vide, tout comme son lit où elle était seule. Pas la moindre trace de Severus, ou d'une quelconque nuit brûlante ne se faisait voir. Un rêve. C'était juste un rêve.

Doucement, elle se leva, repoussant sa couette. La jeune rousse jeta un regard sur la brèche du volet qui avait laissé filtrer le fin rayon de lumière opaline. Un lourd sentiment de vergonde s'empara d'elle, l'étreignant d'une solide poigne d'acier glacé, alors qu'elle était au-dessus du lavabo, devant son miroir. Depuis son réveil James la délaissait terriblement. La veille elle s'était permit un bain de minuit avec Severus. Maintenant, la nuit, elle se permettait des rêves érotiques avec lui. Non, ce n'était pas parce que son mari l'abandonnait qu'elle devait se permettre des choses pareilles. C'était presque le tromper.

Lily ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, qui laissa couler un long jet d'eau, et forma un creux avec ses deux mains. Elle s'aspergea le visage, l'eau chaude formant de la buée sur le miroir propre. Malgré sa honte, la jeune femme posa un doigt sur le miroir, écrivant « Severus » sur la buée. Elle referma le robinet, fixant toujours les lettres formées sur le miroir. Elle vit avec peur une main invisible effaçant les lettres, et dans un grincement qui glaça le sang de Lily, écrivait « Die. Die Lily, die. I came to kill you ». La gorge nouée, la rousse déglutit avec beaucoup trop de difficulté, son sang se glaçant. Derrière elle, elle entendit le bruissement d'un doigt sur le mur, et se retourna avec tout autant de difficulté, pour voir écrit en lettres de sang « Die ». D'autres mots apparurent autour d'elle, toutes écrites avec du sang encore frais et coulant, répétant toujours les mêmes choses « Die », « Die Lily », « I came to kill you », ou encore « Demons destroyed their cage. It's the time to die ». Un sentiment de panique l'envahit, alors qu'une forme sombre encapuchonnée, les jambes arquées et à la taille bien plus grande qu'un être humain s'avançait à pas lents vers elle. Très lents.

–It's the time to kill you...

La voix de la silhouette noire était étonnamment douce et sifflante, et en même temps effrayante, glacée, comme une voix venue d'outre-tombe. Une voix à la douceur presque féminine également.

Ne parvenant plus à se contrôler, elle recula d'un pas tremblant, et se cogna contre le mur, pour tomber contre le lavabo et le miroir qui se brisa au sol, dont un morceau se planta profondément dans la chair de son bras. Lâchant un cri de douleur, elle peina à se relever avec rapidité, et à enclencher la poignée de laiton. Elle y parvient tout de même, malgré une chute au sol, peinant toujours à se relever. La chose lui empoigna l'avant-bras dans un étau glacé, alors que Lily était toujours à terre. Une main croûteuse et griffue qui en serrant son bras, plantait ses griffes dans la chair de Lily. Celle-ci, paniquée, se débattit sauvagement, tentant tant bien que mal de repousser la poigne de glace. Elle finit par y parvenir, ainsi qu'à se relever, et accourut vers la porte, la claqua et la ferma à double tour derrière elle.

Le couloir était sombre et désert, l'horloge n'affichant que quatre heures moins le quart. Pas un rayon de soleil ne filtrait, celui-ci s'étant caché derrière de noirs et épais nuages. Le cœur battant la chamade, la sueur perlant son front, la respiration saccadée, Lily ne traîna pas pour descendre les larges marches de pierre froide, ne croisant ni fantôme ni Peeves sur son chemin qui l'achemina jusqu'au hall de l'école. Pas plus qu'au deuxième étage, aucune vie ne se faisait présente, pas plus que les armures ne bougeaient. Aucune porte, que ce soit celles menant aux cachots ou au parc de Poudlard, n'était ouverte. Toujours tremblante, Lily enclencha la poignée de métal froid, laissant apparaître le vaste trou béant et sombre menant aux cachots. En descendant les escaliers de pierre, pieds nus, elle put remarquer que les torches flambaient le long des murs, illuminant son passage. Toujours en chemise de nuit, sans rien d'autre pour se couvrir à part ce mince morceau de tissu blanc, elle marcha dans les longs corridors froids. Une horrible odeur de moisissure régnait, et plusieurs flaques d'eau vertes jonchaient les cachots d'un peu partout, tandis que des rongeurs courraient le long des murs.

Toujours effrayée, toujours craignant que la silhouette encapuchonnée ne revienne, Lily parvint enfin à la haute porte noire, où était inscrit dans le bois « Professeur . Professeur de potions et directeur de Serpentard ». La porte était entrebâillée, et la jeune femme se permit d'entrer.

Le bureau était vide, comme elle s'y attendait. Les bocaux remplis de petites créatures visqueuses recouvraient toujours les étagères, et quelques piles de papiers étaient posées sur le bureau. En jetant un regard à sa droite, Lily put voir que la porte menant à la chambre de Severus était également entrebâillée. Le bras endolori et sanglant poussa la porte, pour se retrouver dans une pièce tout aussi sombre et vide. Le lit était soigneusement fait, la couette d'étoffe noire et lourde relevée sur l'oreiller. Severus n'avait pas dormi dans son lit. Alors que Lily se tenait du bras gauche à une des barres du lit à baldaquin, une main forte et glacée lui attrapa l'épaule droite. La jeune femme se retourna vivement, après un sursaut, et put voir Severus, ses cheveux noirs en bataille autour de son visage anguleux ferme. Ses yeux noirs dévisagèrent Lily qui se sentit rougir.

–Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et en chemise de nuit, et pieds nus ? demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Son regard se balada étroitement sur la chemise de nuit de Lily, pour s'arrêter sur les manches et la taille. Ces deux parties de son corps étaient tâchées de sang. Il remonta jusqu'à son visage frigorifié. Ses yeux tremblaient sous l'effet de la panique.

–Je... je voulais juste te voir, parvint-elle à articuler.

–À quatre heures du matin ? répliqua-t-il.

–Oui... ! Et toi, où étais-tu ?

–J'étais dans la Forêt Interdite. J'avais... une course à faire.

Son ton était très détaché, malgré qu'il y ait une nuance froide dans sa voix. Il s'assied sur le pied du lit, et sans demander son avis, entraîna Lily avec lui. Celle-ci le fixait d'un regard interrogateur, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne son bras droit, remontant sa manche blanche ayant virée au rouge. La peau glacée des doigts de Severus fit frissonner la jeune femme, tandis qu'il pliait la manche sur son épaule. D'un œil vif et perçant il remarqua un large et pointu morceau de verre, profondément planté dans la chair rougeoyante de son bras. De larges et lourdes gouttes de sang coulaient de la plaie, le long de son bras, allant jusqu'à ses hanches.

–Que c'est-il passé ?

–Je... je me suis fait attaquée.

La gorge de Lily était nouée, l'empêchant presque de parler. Mais à ces mots, le regard abyssal de son ami se détacha immédiatement de l'entaille sanglante, pour se planter dans les iris d'émeraude de Lily. Celle-ci, en voyant le regard de Severus, le traduit par « Continue et explique ».

–Je me suis réveillée au beau milieu de la nuit, et j'ai voulu me rafraîchir, alors je suis allée dans ma salle de bain. En regardant dans le miroir, j'ai...

La jeune rousse marqua une courte pause. Elle avait failli dire qu'elle s'était « amusée » à écrire le nom de Severus. Ce qui était beaucoup trop risqué. C'était d'ailleurs vrai : comment réagirait-il en entendant cela ? Penserait-il qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Foutaises et fariboles ! Celui-ci d'ailleurs haussa un sourcil lorsqu'elle marqua cette pause, alors elle continua.

–J'ai vu des mots apparaître. Et quand je me suis retournée, j'ai vu d'autres mots écrits sur les murs, le plafond. Des mots écrits avec du sang.

–Que disaient ces mots ?

–Plusieurs choses. « Meurs », « Il est temps de te tuer », ou encore « Les démons ont détruit leur cage. Il est temps de mourir », continua Lily, se sentant parfaitement ridicule.

Severus la fixait d'un regard perçant, le visage interdit. Sa main se referma sur celle de Lily, qu'il serra fortement. Ce n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il comprenne ce qu'il c'était passé. C'était loin d'être suffisant, et il voulait savoir toute la tournure des évènements, de son réveil jusqu'à sa fuite dans les cachots, à la seconde près.

–Et ensuite ?

–Je ne sais pas trop, tout c'est passé très vite. J'ai pu voir une grande, très grande silhouette encapuchonnée et vêtue d'une longue cape noire s'avancer vers moi. En reculant, je me suis cognée contre le mur, le miroir est tombé à terre et s'est brisé, et je suis tombée. J'ai réussi à me relever, mais lorsque j'ai voulu sortir la prote était verrouillée, alors j'ai dû exploser le verrou en forçant la porte.

Severus la regardait intensément. Il ne le montrait pas, mais il était inquiet. Comme s'il avait peur de perdre Lily à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, définitivement, sans la moindre chance de survie. Alors qu'il examinait son bras d'un œil perçant, il put remarquer une profonde marque de main squelettique sur son avant-bras, au niveau du poignet. Lorsque Severus frôla la marque de ses doigts, il en ressentit un froid, comme s'il caressait de la glace. Sentant venir de nouvelles questions de la part du maître des potions, Lily continua.

–En défonçant la porte, je suis tombée. La chose en a profité pour m'attraper par l'avant-bras, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer.

Severus lâcha doucement son bras, pour se lever, et marcher à pas rapides vers la porte menant à son bureau. Il sortit de la pièce, laissant la porte ouverte, et Lily put entendre plusieurs bocaux et fioles s'entrechoquer dans un bruit sourd. Quelques secondes plus tard il revint, un bocal contenant une étrange chose à la consistance visqueuse dans une main, et une fiole contenant un liquide doré dans l'autre. Il aida Lily à se relever, pour qu'ils puissent tous deux s'asseoir sur le matelas confortable.

–En tout cas bonne chance, dit-il d'une voix étrange.

–Quoi ? s'étonna Lily.

–Sept ans de malheur à venir. Tu m'enverras les photos de ton mariage avec la chose ? ironisa-t-il.

Lily ne comprit pas réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Severus avait une certaine notion de l'humour, et celle-ci ne correspondait pas à la sienne. La jeune femme lui jeta un regard interrogateur, tandis que Severus ouvrit le bocal, et y plongea la main, ressortant un gros morceau de consistance visqueuse à la couleur de moisi au creux de sa main. Il écrasa le morceau sur l'avant-bras de son amie, l'étalant sur la marque. Quelques secondes après, il reprit sa forme et sa couleur normales.

–Tais-toi donc un peu avec tes bêtises, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

–C'est toi qui devrait te taire. Et serrer les dents aussi.

Lily fronça les sourcils, et remarqua que après la trace de main cadavérique, son guérisseur s'attaquait au morceau de miroir brisé enfoncé dans sa chair. Elle obéit, et serra les dents, tandis que Severus attrapait fermement le verre entre ses doigts, et sans même forcer, tira d'un coup sec le verre de la plaie, le jetant dans une corbeille. Lily n'émit pas le moindre gémissement de douleur, l'extraction lui ayant été indolore, et Severus trempa du coton avec le liquide de la fiole, avec lequel il tamponna la plaie. Severus remarqua quelques gouttes de sang sur le front de la belle rousse. L'une d'elles coula sur son doigt, et le maître des potions qui devina qu'il s'agissait du sang utilisé pour écrire les messages sur les murs, goûta.

–Du sang humain, lâcha-t-il au bout de quelques secondes. Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu es venue directement me voir moi plutôt que quelqu'un d'autre ? Potter par exemple ?

Dans l'obscure atmosphère sans la moindre lueur de lumière de la chambre aux murs de pierre, les joues de Lily s'embrasèrent. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir lui dire ? Son rêve, le miroir, ... son nom qu'elle avait écrit sur le miroir embué, pour ensuite être effacé par la chose, qui avait à la place écrit « Die ». Cette impression inquiétante qui l'avait prise en pensant que c'était le sang de Severus qui avait servi à écrire les messages de mort...

–Je ne sais pas. Juste un mauvais pressentiment...

Lentement, Severus hocha la tête. Il continuait ses soins jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Une question capitale le tiraillait depuis trop de temps.

–Et... je me demandais si..., commença-t-il.

–Si quoi ?

–Si tu allais te remarier à Potter..., acheva-t-il d'une voix basse.

Severus enroula un bandage autour de l'entaille cicatrisée, et de l'avant-bras de la jeune femme. Elle le regardait d'un regard surpris, les sourcils froncés.

–De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

–Tu n'es pas au courant ?

–Au courant de quoi ?

Severus déposa le bras de Lily à plat sur le lit, en même temps qu'il remit la manche de sa chemise de nuit correctement, et la tapota de sa baguette en murmurant Tergeo . Le vêtement redevint entièrement blanc, et Lily se permit de s'asseoir contre un oreiller, Severus la suivant.

–En janvier 1982, Lucius Malefoy a fait signer une loi comme quoi si un couple de mariés dont les deux sont morts depuis dix ans, ils seraient officiellement « classés » comme n'étant plus mariés.

–Oui, mais James et moi sommes vivants !

–Oui, mais vous avez été déclarés tous deux comme étant morts, et ce, pendant douze ans. À votre réveil, et en même temps lorsque vous avez été annoncés comme étant vivants, la loi avait déjà agi depuis deux ans.

Lily resta interdite, bouche bée. Ainsi elle n'était plus mariée, en plus par la force, à James et personne ne l'avait mise au courant avant aujourd'hui. Ou peut-être que non. Peut-être était-ce une nouvelle forme du piètre humour de Severus.

–Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

–Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à demander à Dumbledore, il connait les décrets ministériels par cœur, et serait capable de te les réciter comme une poésie.

Pour la seconde fois, Lily demeura muette plusieurs secondes. Severus disait la vérité, elle le savait. La question restait : pourquoi ? Quel était l'intérêt de faire signer une telle loi ?

–Va donc juste savoir pourquoi il a fait signer cette loi, dit Severus.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Severus était heureux d'un geste que son ami ait fait. En faisant voter ce décret, maintenant que Lily était bel et bien en vie, il lui permettait d'avoir une seconde chance avec la femme qu'il aimait depuis toujours.

–Alors pardonne-moi d'avoir douté. Juste... tu as tellement changé que je me demandais si... c'était vraiment vrai...

Les yeux noir onyx pétillants de froideur de Severus se déposèrent sur le visage creux de Lily. Sur ses lèvres fines et sensuelles qu'il rêvait tant d'embrasser ; sur ses joues creuses et rouges qu'il aimait tant caresser ; sur son cou fin qu'il voulait couvrir de baisers, ... Mais surtout, les deux obsidiennes fixèrent les deux émeraudes bien trop intensément. Si intensément que chacun aurait pu décrire les moindres détails de leurs iris.

–Et en quoi ai-je changé ?

Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses longs doigts fins et froids se refermaient sur ceux de Lily. Sa voix était douce, froide à souhait, et si subtile que la rousse en frissonnait. Même, cette voix froide au timbre profond lui faisait perdre son contrôle sur elle-même.

–Je... je ne sais pas... je te trouve... plus froid, plus dur... sauf quand on est ensemble... là tu es plus souriant, rieur, mais toujours froid... et plus beau aussi...

Lily se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée de la veille, du torse fort et blanc de Severus, de ses bras puissants qui l'avait empêchée de tomber dans l'eau, de chaque détail de ce corps parfait de la douceur et de la pâleur de sa peau dont elle rêvait de goûter... Non. Peu importe la loi, pour elle, elle était toujours mariée à James Potter. En aucun droit elle n'avait le droit de fantasmer sur Severus.

Severus tenait le visage de Lily dans sa main droite, caressant sa joue de son pouce. À chaque mot, il était resté impassible. Il était presque habitué à ces critères dont on le définissait. Mais aux trois derniers mots, il haussa un sourcil, tout en sentant une douce chaleur le réchauffer.

–Plus beau ? répéta-t-il d'un ton surpris.

Le teint de Lily vira au cramoisi. En effet, elle perdait tout son self-contrôle, et se mettait à dire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas dire. Aussi décida-t-elle de se rattraper en vitesse.

–Enfin...! Je ne veux pas dire que... !

Severus, caressant toujours de sa main droite le doux visage de Lily, perdit à son tour le contrôle sur soi-même, et rapprocha leur visage. Lily était si près de lui que leur nez se touchèrent, et qu'elle sentait le souffle lent et tiède de Severus sur les pores de sa peau. Une tentation des plus subtiles s'empara d'elle, lorsque le désir d'embrasser ses lèvres fines et sensuelles la prit. Aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre dans la pièce, à part leur souffle, bien que silencieux. La belle rousse, inconsciemment et espérant, ouvrit quelque peu la bouche, comme dans l'attente que Severus passe sa langue dans l'ouverture fine.

Mais alors que leurs lèvres allaient se frôler, Lily tourna la tête, et l'ambiance chaude et langoureuse qui avait commencé à s'installer se brisa.

–Si tu veux, tu peux rester là pour la nuit, et demain j'irais dans ta chambre affronter et découvrir cette créature..., proposa Severus d'une voix douce.

Le professeur de potions s'était reculé de quelques centimètres, tandis que Lily se détendit, s'asseyant correctement sur le lit aux draps sombres. Elle le regarda fixement, avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas, un fin sourire aux lèvres, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à son invitation.

–Bien. Laisse-moi juste le temps d'enfiler mon pyjama, dit Severus.

Pour la seconde fois, Lily approuva d'un hochement de tête. Severus se dirigea vers la basse commode d'ébène, pour en ressortir une chemise de nuit noire. Il retira chaussures et cape, en même temps qu'il fit un signe de tête à Lily, pointant sur un côté du lit. Celle-ci comprit, et se glissa sous la lourde couette chaude, bien que gênée. Elle ne put détacher son regard de Severus, qu'elle voyait de dos plus que vêtu d'une chemise d'un blanc immaculé et d'un pantalon noir et serré. Lentement, il déboutonna son chemisier, révélant peu à peu son torse fort et pâle comme la lune. Il abaissa la fermeture éclair de son pantalon, qui tomba au sol, laissant nues ses jambes longues et fortes.

Lily rougissait fortement dans la pénombre du cachot, à la vue du corps solide et bien bâti de son « collègue ». Il n'y avait pas que mentalement qu'il avait changé, physiquement aussi. Ce n'était plus le corps frêle et maigrelet, aux jambes maigres comme des cures-dent, à la démarche d'araignée. Non, aujourd'hui il était devenu un véritable homme, aux muscles durs et solides, aux bras puissants, à la démarche droite et... séduisante. Lily ne put même pas s'ôter cette pensée de l'esprit, alors qu'en caleçon, il s'avançait jusqu'à la commode, sortant dans un grincement de bois un boxer, pour se diriger vers sa salle de bain personnelle. Il en sortit quelques secondes plus tard, en train d'enfiler non pas la chemise de nuit de tout à l'heure, mais un haut noir. Désormais, il était vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama entièrement noir, et d'un haut allant avec. Sous le regard dérouté de Lily, il s'allongea sur un des fauteuils de cuir sombre.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–Je te prête mon lit pour le reste de la nuit, alors non seulement je te laisse tranquille, mais je dors sur le fauteuil.

Lily lui jeta un regard à la fois surpris et furieux.

–Mais c'est ton lit ! Je ne vais pas te mettre dehors juste parce que soi-disant j'en aurais décidé ainsi ! Je ne suis pas un parasite !

Severus, quant à lui, manqua un éclat de rire, avant de se relever de son fauteuil.

–Parasite..., répéta-t-il d'un ton amusé. Alors, si tu tiens tant à ce que je dorme à tes côtés... Même, chère amie parasite, peut-être voudrais-tu que je laisses ma baguette allumée ?

Lily lui jeta un regard noir, tandis que Severus s'installa dans le lit à la gauche de Lily, celle-ci lui laissant à peine le temps de s'installer, qu'elle se blottit contre lui. Ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Severus, de voir la femme de ses rêves blottie dans ses bras, contre son torse, dans SON lit, au beau milieu de la nuit.

– Mais dis-moi, c'est que ton cher _mari_ (il accentua bien sur le mot) ne te délaisserait pas à ce point, pour tu viennes chercher réconfort et aide auprès de son pire ennemi ?

–Il travaille tard.

–En règle générale, je te prie de m'excuser, mais les entraînements de Quidditch finissent OBLIGATOIREMENT à vingt-trois heures, dernier délai, continua Severus d'un ton narquois.

Les deux obsidiennes de ses yeux luisaient narquoisement en voyant la moue énervée de Lily, ce qui le poussa à continuer.

–En même temps, quand on est aussi fainéant et volage, incapable de travailler correctement et préférant se prélasser sur un lit, on ne peut pas s'attendre à plus subtil.

Les fines lèvres de la rousse se serrèrent, et elle s'arracha de l'étreinte de Severus, pour s'asseoir sur lui, le plaquant contre le lit. Elle avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, au contraire de Severus, pris de court, qui se sentait bien pire que mal à l'aise quant à cette position.

–Je ne te permets pas Severus.

–D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ses fines jambes emprisonnaient celles de Severus, qui bien qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à se libérer de l'emprise, se laissa faire. Malgré sa gêne, il se sentait trop bien pour se permettre de se libérer. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une sensation de brûlure au niveau du bas-ventre.

–Ça te gêne ? Désolée...

Le teint rouge, elle se retourna sur le côté, et Severus la fixa intensément.

–Comment ça « ça me gêne » ?

–Eh bien, tout le monde n'en est pas gêné..., balbutia Lily.

–Tout le monde n'en est pas gêné..., répéta Severus d'une voix ironique. Sauf que vu les circonstances, je préfère de loin t'avoir dans mes bras plutôt qu'à califourchon sur moi. Sur le bassin qui plus est.

Lily rougit comme jamais Severus n'avait pu la voir rougir. À son tour, il plaqua fermement les bras de Lily contre le matelas, et monta maladroitement à califourchon sur elle, se plaçant par inadvertance au niveau de son bassin. Le cœur de Lily rata plusieurs battements, et ses joues se chauffèrent au fer blanc.

– « Ça ne gène pas tout le monde ». Là, par contre, quand c'est moi qui le fait, on change tout de suite de perspective, ironisa Severus.

Lily attendait, sans pour autant savoir ce qu'elle attendait exactement. Alors qu'elle commençait à avoir de nouveaux quelques fantasmes, elle sentit nettement une bosse. Tout à l'heure, alors que c'était elle qui s'était assise sur Severus, elle avait eu l'impression de sentir une bosse. Mais là, c'était bien net, et ce fut tout le visage de Lily qui prit un coup de fer chauffé à blanc. Ainsi, elle lui faisait autant d'effet ?

Apparement, Severus sentit également que Lily avait ressenti son désir, et comprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire, il commença à s'enlever, mais Lily lui attrapa le visage. Lui jetant un regard interrogateur, il la vit caresser d'un doigt ses lèvres fines, jusqu'à leurs commissures, d'où un fin liquide rouge coulait.

–Tu saignes ? demanda-t-elle.

–Non, répondit-il simplement.

Elle prit un peu du liquide sur son index, qu'elle porta à sa bouche. Du sang. N'y prêtant pas d'attention particulière, trop concentrée sur Severus, elle approcha son visage du sien et embrassa les commissures de ses lèvres. Reprenant sa place initiale, Severus était rouge de honte sous sa peau blafarde, et croisa ses jambes sous sa couette, tandis qu'il regardait Lily reprendre lentement place au creux de son épaule.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que les rares rayons opalins de la lune disparurent entièrement, Severus sentit Lily s'endormir, alors que celle-ci, dans son sommeil, avait passé la main sous le tee-shirt de Severus, lui caressant son torse froid. Intérieurement, il se maudissait. Quel idiot avait-il été ! Et deux fois de suite en plus ! Deux fois de suite, Lily lui avait offert son corps et sa chair. Pour qu'il n'ait même pas assez de courage pour continuer, mais suffisamment pour la laisser.

Son désir s'était heureusement calmé, mais un autre le perturbait. Le visage enfoui dans la chevelure de feu de la femme qu'il aimait tant, il humait son odeur lentement. Il humait son parfum tout en caressant sa peau douce et chaude. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir sauté sur l'occasion, lorsque Lily était à sa merci. Et puis, pourquoi ne pas l'embrasser dans son sommeil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille et qu'ils puissent tous deux finir leur nuit tranquille en la transformant en une nuit chaude à souhait ?

C'était une idée très tentante. Après tout, Lily n'avait pas riposté lorsque Severus lui avait grimpé dessus. Il lui caressa la joue de sa main glacée, avant de perdre subitement tout contrôle sur lui-même. Il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il était en train d'emprisonner les lèvres de sa douce Lily entre ses dents pointues, mordant ses lèvres au plus profond d'elles-mêmes, jusqu'à ce que le sang gicle en grosses gerbes.

Dans un haut-le-cœur, il se réveilla, un faible et impuissant rayon de lumière filtrant à travers le tissu d'un rideau. Lily était blottie contre lui, son front niché au creux de son cou, une main sur ses pectoraux et l'autre le serrant contre elle. Quant à Severus, il avait les mains crispées autour de sa fine taille, son visage enfoui dans sa longue chevelure.

–Sev ? gémit Lily d'une voix endormie.

Le sus-nommé, lui aussi encore quelque peu endormi, déposa un baiser de ses lèvres froides sur la joue creuse de Lily. Celle-ci, sentant une pression sur sa taille, ôta la main du dos de Severus pour les poser sur les siennes, ou plutôt sur les mains de Severus, qui les ôta aussitôt.

–Oui, Lily ?

–Non, rien... Je voulais juste voir si tu étais réveillé...

–Alors rendors-toi.

En fin de compte, Severus n'eut pas besoin de lui dire de se rendormir. Elle s'était déjà rendormie, les mains crispées sur les omoplates du sombre homme, le serrant contre elle. Au grand malheur de Severus, qui avait jeté un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait sept heures, il dut défaire l'étreinte de son aimée pour se lever, prendre sa baguette et s'habiller d'un sort. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement vêtu, jusqu'aux pieds, il sortit d'en dessous de son lit, une large et plate boîte noire couverte d'une épaisse poussière. D'un frottement de main, il la nettoya, et l'ouvrit dans un faible grincement. Il en sortit un fourreau, un étrange fourreau noir sur lequel étaient gravées plusieurs inscriptions étranges.

Laissant seule Lily, à son grand regret, Severus sortit de son bureau. Les sombres et glauques corridors des cachots étaient faiblement éclairés par ce qu'il restait des torches de la veille. Dans ceux-ci, une incroyable odeur pestilentielle de moisissure régnait. L'étrange fourreau d'obsidienne attaché à la ceinture, la baguette d'ébène dans la main droite, le regard méfiant, Severus s'avança à pas rapides à travers les nombreuses bifurcations pour acheminer sur la large porte de sortie des cachots. Dans le hall régnait une faible lumière blanche et chaude, venue de l'extérieur. Gravissant quatre à quatre les larges marches de marbre propre, il ne lui fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour se retrouver devant la porte de pin clair, menant au bureau de Lily. La porte n'avait pas été fermée à clef, Severus le sut en l'ouvrant rien qu'en enclenchant la poignée.

_Imprudente_, pensa Severus.

Les volets étaient tirés, ne laissant passer que quelques fins faisceaux de lumière. Le tapis était à moitié retourné, en face de la porte de la salle de bain. Le lit était défait, peut-être même beaucoup trop défait pour quelqu'un qui était simplement sorti de son lit pour aller dans la salle de bain sans y retourner. Mais de tous ces détails, celui qui attira le plus l'attention de Severus était la porte de la salle de bain. Elle était fermée. Si Lily avait dû défoncer la porte pour sortir, et que la chose avait dû aller dans la chambre pour attraper son bras ; Lily ne se serait certainement pas donné la peine de fermer la porte de la salle voisine, et aurait plutôt accouru jusqu'aux cachots, fermant la porte de sa chambre à la place.

Sur le chevet était posée une baguette en bois de saule, d'une vingtaine de centimètres. La baguette de Lily. Severus la prit et la mit dans sa poche, avant de tourner lentement, très lentement la poignée de la salle, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une silhouette noire encapuchonnée saute sur lui.

Mais lorsqu'il poussa en toute tranquillité la porte blanche, il s'avéra que la pièce était entièrement vide. Il s'apprêta à faire une inspection de la pièce, et alors qu'il était à côté du lavabo, un petit craquement se fit sentir sous son pied. En regardant au sol, Severus vit qu'il avait marché sur le miroir brisé, qu'il ramassa. En lettres rouges, qui avaient apparemment coulées, était écrit « Die ». Pointant sa baguette dessus, il murmura Tergeo. Le sang sec s'évapora dans les airs, ne laissant plus qu'une marque blanche et sale sur le miroir, comme si quelqu'un avait posé les mains dessus. Une marque aux lettres effacées, mais aussi aux lettres distinctes : « S...v... us... ».

Un écoulement de liquide se fit entendre juste dans son dos. En levant la tête vers le plafond, il voyait quelques gouttes de sang couler abondement d'un message à moitié effacé. « Sa... c...ra w...li r...b r...tar ». Alors qu'il tentait de déchiffrer le message, Severus porta une main sur le fourreau d'obsidienne accroché à sa ceinture, mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste de plus, une main glacée s'empara de son épaule, et le plaqua avec une violence inouïe contre le haut du mur.

–Severus ?

Se tortillant dans son sommeil, cherchant les bras de Severus, Lily se réveilla dans un sursaut. Elle était seule dans la sombre chambre sans la moindre étincelle de lumière. En le cherchant des yeux, elle vit son pyjama posé sur le fauteuil, et comprit : il était parti.

Sans baguette ni vêtements, elle dut sortir des cachots dans sa chemise de nuit d'un blanc immaculé, son bandage serré autour de son bras en écharpe. Courant à perdre haleine, ses cheveux roux volant au vent glacé des donjons sous-terrains, elle cherchait du regard la porte de sortie.

Le dos plaqué au mur, Severus vit la chose serrer sa gorge entre des doigts osseux et griffus. Une langue bifide sortait à chaque seconde du trou noir et béant du capuchon, lui caressant le visage. Une voix étonnamment sifflante, dure et froide bien qu'appartenant certainement à une femme s'adressait à lui.

–Sacha, le monstre des temps damnés est de retour. De retour et de nouveau le monde finira à nouveau dans la douleur et le sang. Où est-elle ? Où est la femme de feu appelée Lily ?!

Severus, d'une poigne de fer, attrapa deux pans de la lourde cape volante. La chose leva les yeux vers lui, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Deux yeux d'un rouge vif et perçant. Pendant un millième de seconde, Severus eut l'impression de rebondir quelques années en arrière,face au Seigneur des Ténèbres et à ses deux prunelles de sang.

Sa baguette, sous le choc, était tombée plus loin, sur l'armoire à pharmacie accrochée au mur. Severus tentait tant bien que mal de l'attraper, mais la baguette était trop loin. Un rictus de colère illuminait son visage anguleux, alors qu'à son plus grand comble, il posa de nouveau la main sur le fourreau, tirant une longue épée à la lame de glace bleu pâle.

–Là où tu ne pourras pas lui faire de mal ! Qui es-tu ?!

Le monstre ne répondit que par un sifflement de sa langue de serpent. Ses doigts squelettiques étreignirent avec plus de force la gorge de Severus, tentant de le tuer. Cependant, l'épée en main, Severus la planta dans le torse -ou du moins dans ce qui y ressemblait- du monstre. Un horrible cri rauque s'échappa de sa bouche invisible, un cri plus de surprise que de douleur. Le monstre recula tout de même sous le coup, lâchant Severus au passage qui tomba au sol, sur ses deux jambes. Ne voulant laisser aucun répit à la bête, il s'apprêta à lui trancher la tête, alors qu'elle se mettait à cracher des cendres. Jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre à la volée, laissant entrer Lily, ses longs cheveux roux en bataille, pieds nus, sa robe de chambre salie sur le bas.

–SEVERUS ! cria-t-elle, essoufflée.

–Lily, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! VAS-T-EN !

Mais il était trop tard. Les yeux rouges du monstre se levèrent vers la jeune femme, un rictus malfaisant apparaissant dans les ténèbres de son capuchon, laissant découvrir non seulement deux grands crochets de serpent, mais aussi de longs crocs. Sa silhouette légère s'éleva lentement avant de foncer droit sur Lily. Severus réagit au quart de tour, et sauta sur le dos du monstre qui tomba au sol sous le choc, et lui planta son épée de glace dans le dos.

Une large et puissante queue apparut de sous la cape, frappant de plein fouet Severus avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que d'arracher l'arme de son dos, et le projeta contre un mur. Alors qu'il tentait de se redresser, la bête lui asséna un deuxième coup en plein torse. Lily, horrifiée, n'obéit pas à Severus qui lui avait crié de partir, et à la place, partit le voir lui. Severus protesta.

–Lily, je t'ai dis de PARTIR !

–Je ne te laisserais pas seul !

La créature prit la jeune femme par la gorge, la tirant en arrière. Un cri perçant s'échappa de sa gorge, semblable au cri de l'aigle, tandis que deux ailes gigantesques poussèrent dans son dos, et qu'il dégaina un long poignard denté.

–sachabra, markadesh rem alegor werm, wili rib rartar. Dü wili mertrar, lily evans, shana wili paradesh portër pi shalamesh bass...

Severus, pour la seconde fois, planta l'épée dans le dos du monstre, avant de lui trancher la tête d'un coup net et précis. La créature tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers Severus, le regardant fixement, et finit par s'évaporer dans un nuage de cendres. Severus, l'épée toujours en main, aida Lily, qui avait la respiration pire que saccadée, à se relever.

–Elle... elle est morte ? La chose ? bégaya-t-elle.

–Je ne crois pas. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a transplané, répondit Severus d'un ton dur.

Lily déglutit, en jetant un regard aléatoire à l'épée à la lame bleutée, et au visage de Severus. Il avait les traits crispés et convulsés, comme s'il était en colère.

–Severus... ?

Il se tourna violemment vers Lily, qui, inquiète, sursauta. La colère fut la seule chose qui animait les deux abysses vides de l'homme en noir.

–Je t'avais dit de partir ! Cette chose aurait pu te tuer ! C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle était venue, si je ne m'abuse !

Lily resta silencieuse, la mâchoire serrée. Severus avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait le laisser là à risquer sa vie !  
Sans même demander d'où venait cette étrange épée, sans rien dire d'autre, elle se jeta sur Severus, prenant son visage entre ses mains, et déposa un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres. Fougueux, bien qu'il ne dura qu'à peine trois secondes. Lily, le teint rouge vif en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de faire, recula.

–Désolée..., murmura-t-elle.

Severus ne répondit même pas. Ses lèvres étaient à demi entrouvertes, mais sa mâchoire était crispée, les dents serrées. Il ne bougeait même pas, il était comme pétrifié. Craignant sa réaction, Lily sortit de la pièce.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, après une minutieuse inspection de la salle de bain, Severus sortit de la chambre de Lily sans un regard ni un mot. Le regard brumeux, elle eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait soudainement l'impression de ne lui inspirer que du dégoût et de la répulsion, comme si ce baiser que Lily n'avait pu retenir l'avait dégoûté au plus profond de lui-même. Elle-même avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de faire. Le récapitulatif était de : un bain de minuit, un rêve un peu trop osé, un partage de lit, une partie de « je-te-grimpe-dessus », et un baiser. Un lourd sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle en pensant que ça équivalait presque à avoir trompé James, à avoir couché avec lui.

La conscience lourde, elle sortit de son bureau, baguette en main, vêtue d'une simple robe de sorcière longue et noire et d'une cape, ses longs cheveux roux auburn soigneusement tirés en une queue de cheval. En sortant, alors qu'elle avait à peine eu le temps d'entrebâiller la porte, elle put voir un adolescent de treize ans, aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs et en bataille qui s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte. Harry.

–Maman ! dit-il d'un ton surpris.

–Harry ! répondit-elle.

Malgré les évènements qui s'étaient passés il y avait moins d'une heure, Lily affichait un sourire clair et large sur son beau visage anguleux. Lily souriait, mais Harry avait la mine sombre, un air morne.

–Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Les sourcils froncés, Lily acquiesça, et ouvrit plus grand l'entrebâillement de la porte. Harry marchait d'un pas lent et traînant jusqu'au fauteuil de l'angle d'un mur. Lily s'assit en face de lui, sur un coin de son lit.

–Alors, de quoi veux-tu me parler ?

–C'est compliqué. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

–Alors commence par le commencement, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire plus angoissé que amusé.

Lui, par contre, ne souriait pas. Au contraire, il gardait une petite mine sombre et angoissée. Il paraissait à la fois contrarié, angoissé, révulsé.

–Sérieusement... Alors... Tu connais Colin Crivey ?

–Le petit Gryffondor complètement scotché à son appareil photo ?

–Précisément. Eh bien... ce matin, lorsque les Gryffondor allaient dans la Grande Salle, il a pris son appareil photo avec lui, comme d'habitude. Moi je n'étais pas encore sorti de la salle commune, et même pas de mon dortoir ; mais lorsque je suis sorti, il était là, et m'a demandé si je pouvais l'aider à tremper ses photos dans la potion qui permettait de les faire bouger. J'ai accepté.

–Et ensuite ? demanda Lily d'une voix stressée

–J'ai tiré quelques photos, et j'en ai trempé dans la potion.

–Et ensuite ? répéta Lily d'une voix encore plus inquiète, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

–Et ensuite, eh bien sur une photo, j'ai vu bouger une silhouette. Celle de Snape... Il entrait dans ton bureau...

Le visage presque aussi impassible que pouvait l'être celui de Severus, Lily maudissait mille fois Colin Crivey et son appareil photo, dans sa tête. Cet élève n'avait peut-être pas fait exprès de prendre Severus en photo, mais il prenait toujours des photos n'importe où, n'importe quand. Il devait se rattraper de tout ce temps pétrifié, certainement, pensait Lily.

–Oui, le professeur Snape est venu me demander quelque chose, et alors ?

–En entrant directement dans ton bureau, sans frapper ? répliqua Harry.

–Nous sommes amis, et je l'ai invité.

Le visage de Harry perdit toute couleur. Lily, en même temps qu'elle regardait son fils, jetait de nombreux regards inquiets à la porte, plusieurs bruits se faisant entendre. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, qui bien malgré lui, se vit voir imposée à son esprit l'image de son professeur de potions, sortant de la salle de bain, nu, une serviette autour de la taille.

–Amis ?! s'écria Harry. Mais Maman, Snape est certainement le prof le plus cruel de tout Poudlard !

–Non, Harry. Je t'arrête tout de suite, coupa sèchement Lily. Severus est quelqu'un de bien. Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, c'est un homme bon.

–Voilà trois ans qu'il fait tout pour salir Papa à mes yeux, qu'il m'insulte de tous les noms, me défavorise, ... tu crois vraiment qu'un homme bon ferait ça ?

–Harry... je connais beaucoup mieux Severus que toi. Je le connais depuis que je suis enfant. Si il a fait ça, il devait avoir une bonne raison, crois-moi.

–Quoi ?

Harry afficha une mine déconfite. Comme quoi ses parents ne lui avaient pas tout révélé. Il était même dégoûté qu'on lui ait autant menti, et caché autant de choses, si importantes bien qu'horribles à ses yeux.

– Tu ne m'avais jamais parlé de ça ! Mais, n'empêche, cela ne me suffira pas pour retirer mon jugement sur cette vieille chauve-souris.

Lily ne savait plus que répondre. La moindre chose qu'elle pouvait dire engagerait certainement une dispute avec Harry, et jamais elle ne voudrait une chose pareille. Peut-être que maintenant elle devrait se contenter de les écarter l'un de l'autre, en attendant qu'un jour, peut-être, ils soient en de meilleurs termes. En tout cas, elle ne laisserait pas cette situation continuer. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi Severus faisait ça. Il comparait Harry à James, son pire rival. Mais Harry n'était pas James.

–Je veux juste que tu saches que ton professeur de potions est un homme bon, peut-être froid, mais un homme bon et digne de confiance. Pour moi, on peut lui faire confiance mieux qu'à Dumbledore. Et Dumbledore est une source de confiance, dit-elle d'une voix basse, dans une tentative désespérée.

Harry baissa les bras, et avec lassitude, il sortit de la chambre. Soupirant, Lily se laissa tomber en arrière du lit. Oui, elle connaissait Severus mieux que quiconque. Oui, il était digne de confiance. Mais pour lui Severus n'avait aucun cœur. Aurait-elle dû lui avouer qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie maintes fois, dont moins de deux heures auparavant ?

À nouveau, la culpabilité s'empara d'elle en pensant à ce qui c'était passé tout à l'heure. Elle avait voulu le serrer dans ses bras, mais sans pouvoir se contrôler, elle l'avait embrassé. Elle, Lily Evans, avait embrassé le ténébreux et inapprochable professeur Snape. Ses douces lèvres fines et sensuelles au goût enivrant. Même s'il ne lui avait pas rendu son baiser, elle en re-voulait. Plus encore, après avoir goûté aux lèvres, elle voulait goûter à sa langue. Et aussi à sa peau, froide et douce. Ses caresses volées la nuit ne suffisaient pas.

S'arrachant à ses pensées par un nouveau bruit venant de la salle de bain, Lily se releva brutalement. Aplatissant ses cheveux décoiffés, elle sursauta violemment lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant apparaître un homme de grande taille aux joues creuses, aux lunettes rondes, aux yeux chocolat, et les cheveux courts d'un noir de jais en épis.

–Espèce d'idiot ! Tu es né avec une bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau ou QUOI ?! lui cria-t-elle.

–Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'y a ? demanda-t-il, l'air bête.

–Attends, tu arrives comme ça en claquant les portes, et tu fais encore comme si de rien était ?!

–Ah je t'ai fait peur ! Désolé.

Lily serra les doigts sur ses poings comme si elle allait l'étrangler. James, vêtu d'une longue cape de sorcier, s'assied sur le lit à côté de Lily. Pendant quelques secondes il fixa le mur, avant de parler, d'un ton dégagé.

–Il y a un certain nombre de choses que j'aimerais savoir. Des questions auxquelles j'aurais des réponses.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, Lily resta interdite, médusée. Mais elle espérait surtout qu'au contraire de Harry, James n'avait pas vu la photo de Colin Crivey.

–Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix nouée.

–Je sais qu'on ne passe pas beaucoup de temps ensemble, et que le soir, je ne suis pas là. Mais toi au moins, tu sais où je suis lorsque je ne suis pas là. Et moi je ne sais pas ce que tu fais de tes soirées.

Piégée. Elle se sentait piégée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui répondre, et encore moins lui mentir. Severus était son pire ennemi, et il se mettrait encore plus en colère contre lui. Et il savait que c'était son meilleur ami depuis toujours. Mais tout comme Lily, James n'avait pas oublié le "Sang-de-Bourbe", même si elle lui avait pardonné. Elle avait été en colère contre Severus, mais James savait-il que Lily lui avait pardonné cette injure ?

–Je veux bien te le dire, mais promets moi de ne pas te mettre en colère ! dit-elle d'un ton catégorique.

Sous ses larges lunettes rondes, le brun haussa un sourcil. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, il finit par répondre.

–D'accord... Promis..., dit-il d'une voix lente.

–Je... je passe mes soirées avec Severus.

Le visage de James blêmit, étant furieux de cette révélation. Et pourtant, il s'y était attendu : c'était presque évident. Dans sa voix, la colère montait.

–Dis-moi que c'est pas vrai !

–James, tu as promis de ne pas t'énerver ! s'emporta Lily.

Potter inspira un grand coup, malgré que la boule de colère ne s'en était pas moins dissipée. Un petit tilt vint à Lily, qui prit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

–As-tu vu Harry ?

–Si. Il y a quelques minutes, je l'ai vu sortir de ton bureau, et remonter vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Quelques minutes avant, j'ai croisé Snape qui descendait vers les cachots. Il était tellement pressé que je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui dire quoi que ce soit. Et je peux savoir ce que vous faites ensemble ?

–James, j'ai le droit d'avoir une vie non ? rétorqua-t-elle.

–Je suis tout de même ton mari, j'estime avoir le droit de savoir !

–Non ! J'ai le droit à une tranquillité aussi.

–En amour, on n'a pas de secrets, argumenta-t-il.

En y réfléchissant, elle aurait peut-être dû tenter sa chance avec Severus. Lui au moins lui aurait laissé de la liberté, lui au moins ne rendait personne dépendant de lui. Si Potter pensait pouvoir tirer quoi que ce soit de la bouche de Lily de la sorte, il se trompait. Et si il voulait la faire vomir, alors Lily lui ferait vomir jusqu'à ses tripes, arborant déjà un sourire cynique.

–En amour on n'a pas de secrets dis-tu ? Dans ce cas raconte-moi le sujet de toutes ces longues conversations avec Remus.

Le brun blêmit, révolté. Sa mâchoire était crispée de colère. Le sourire sournois et cynique de Lily, digne de Severus, s'élargit tandis qu'elle continua d'un ton doucereux.

–Et je parie que, tellement que tu me délaisses, tu ne sais même pas qu'il y a moins de deux heures, je me suis fait attaquée par un monstre dans ma salle de bains.

James afficha une mine décomposée, bouche bée. Lily crut que sa mâchoire allait même se décrocher tant il l'étirait. Il se leva d'un coup de son fauteuil, et posa la main sur la clenche froide de la porte de la salle de bain.

–Tu peux te rasseoir, Severus, lui, a eu le courage de l'affronter.

La jeune rousse s'attendit à ce que James hurle de rage. Mais au lieu de ça, il se tint les côtes, prit d'un fou rire.

–Non ! Tu plaisantes là ? Snape, Severus Snape oser affronter un monstre ?! Avec son courage et son physique ? Laisse-moi rire !

–Il a certainement une bien plus belle carrure que toi, maigrelet !

Le visage rouge de rire de James perdit toute couleur aussi soudainement que si Lily lui avait retourné une claque. Comprenant ce qu'elle venait de dire, Lily plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, le brun hochant la tête de haut en bas, et se mordant la lèvre, comme si il venait d'élucider un grand mystère.

–Ah je vois. C'est bien ce que je disais, en fait, tu me trompes bien avec le vieux Snivellus. Je vois.

–Quoi ?! J'ai toujours été fidèle ! protesta-t-elle.

–Ah oui ?! Eh bien vu ton comportement avec ton cher ami je n'en jugerais pas autant !

–Lui au moins il est là pour moi quand j'ai besoin d'aide ! Et qui me dit qu'au lieu de faire tes entraînements de Quidditch, tu ne vas pas voir une jeune femme à Pré-au-Lard ?!

La même scène qu'il y avait quelques jours se répéta. James, fou de fureur, le visage rougi, envoya voler un vase au sol, qui se brisa en un monceau de morceaux de porcelaine, s'étalant sur le sol.

–Oh et puis fais ce que tu veux, je m'en fiche ! Divorce même, ça ne me fera que plaisir !

–Pas besoin, une loi a été votée il y a douze ans qui fait divorcer un couple marié si ils étaient tous deux morts depuis dix ans !

–Bien. Au moins une bonne chose de faite.

Il sortit en trombe de la chambre, claquant furieusement la porte dans un bruit sourd. Soupirant de rage, Lily prit sa baguette pour réparer le vase brisé.

Au plus profond des cachots, dans la plus lugubre des salles, qui se trouvait être le bureau de Severus, le professeur de potions faisait les cent pas. C'était une des rares fois qu'il tournait en rond, mais cela faisait environ un bon quart d'heure qu'il le faisait. Avait-il rêvé ? Lily, sa douce et tendre Lily, l'avait-elle réellement embrassé ? Un sentiment d'euphorie et un autre de frustration se mélangeaient dans son esprit. Son esprit qui menait un furieux combat contre ses sentiments, pour décider de ce que Severus devait faire.

–_Va lui parler !_  
–Après que je sois parti de la sorte, sans même la regarder ?  
–_Si elle t'aime, elle te pardonnera !_  
–Et si elle ne m'aime pas ? Elle tient tant à son cher Potter !  
–_Tu as bien vu son comportement avec toi ces derniers temps !_  
–Elle ne se contrôlait même pas ! Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait.  
–_Embrasse-la en retour pour voir sa réaction !_  
–Rêve. Et c'est bien trop dangereux. Je ne parle pas de son sale caractère !  
–_Va lui parler !_  
–Et si elle ne veut même pas me voir ?  
–_Tape-toi l'incruste !_  
–Et qu'elle me retourne une gifle ? Rêve.  
– _Elle t'aime !_  
–Je ne crois pas non.  
–_Elle t'a embrassé !_  
–Oh et puis merde !

Se décidant enfin, Severus s'assit sur la chaise de pin sombre de son bureau, et sortit une feuille de parchemin d'un tiroir, ainsi qu'une longue plume de corbeau. Il avait bien l'intention d'avoir la certitude que Lily serait dans son bureau ce soir.

Lily, le ventre gargouillant, sortit de sa baignoire de pierre, après s'être assurée qu'il n'y avait plus aucune créature. Le cœur léger à cette pensée, elle quitta son bureau, pour se retrouver dans le couloir illuminé, plusieurs larges faisceaux de lumière dorée éclairant le couloir d'une teinte automnale. Son cœur s'alourdit soudainement en pensant à sa dispute avec James. Elle était allée trop loin. Mais après ce qu'elle avait dit sur Severus, il était clair qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait surtout, c'était Harry. Comment réagirait-il face à cette dispute, même, cette rupture ?

Les jambes aussi lourdes que le poids qui pesait sur elle, Lily descendit lentement les marches de marbre blanc menant au hall de Poudlard, les pans de sa robe de sorcière traînant derrière elle. Alors qu'elle était en bas des marches, une main la tira jusqu'à l'arrière des escaliers. Malgré la pénombre, Lily vit clairement James, ses lunettes collées sur le haut de son nez.

–Lily... pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je me suis un peu trop emporté..., dit-il dans un souffle.

–Non. Je n'aurais pas dû te provoquer de la sorte. Encore moins te dire des choses pareilles.

–Je t'aime Lily.

Lily prit son visage entre ses mains osseuses, et l'embrassa. James lui rendit son baiser, mais Lily en éprouva une déception. Il était sans goût ni valeur. Aucune passion, ni plaisir. De toute façon, il n'y avait jamais ni passion ni plaisir dans ses baisers. C'était à peine des baisers.

–Au fait, Dumbledore nous a envoyé, Remus et moi, à une petite... balade dans la Forêt Interdite, ce soir. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec nous ?

Lily fronça les sourcils. Qu'avaient-ils fait encore ?

–Une « balade » dans la Forêt Interdite ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton interrogateur.

–... Un groupe d'élèves a vu une étrange créature rôder, allant même jusqu'à la lisière de Poudlard. Il nous a demandé d'aller voir.

Il affichait une moue étrange, gênée. On aurait dit un enfant prit sur le fait d'une bêtise qu'il venait de commettre.

–Et c'est quoi ce monstre ?

–On n'en sait rien justement.

Lily soupira, et resserra le bouton de sa cape autour de son cou. Malgré l'expérience Monstre Inconnu-Lily qui s'était passée tout à l'heure, elle accepta.

Tous deux mangèrent tranquillement leur déjeuner, bien qu'un peu en retard. Lily jetait des coups d'œil fréquent à Severus, qui ne lui rendait pas ses regards. En fait, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi concentré sur son assiette. Mais parfois, quand c'était Lily qui était concentrée sur la sienne, il lui semblait sentir son regard noir et brûlant sur elle. Severus fut le premier à finir son repas, et à sortir de la Grande Salle, sa cape balayant le sol. Lily fut la deuxième, après un bon repas qui lui remit du cœur au ventre.

Le hall était vide, et même Peeves n'y était pas. À vrai dire, le Polthergeist était au sixième étage en train de refaire une beauté à cette malheureuse Grosse Dame. Severus n'était pas là, il était retourné à ses appartements, devina-t-elle. Elle aurait voulu lui parler.

Un hibou aux plumes et aux yeux noir charbon atterrit sur l'épaule de la jeune femme dans un cri perçant, un morceau de parchemin accroché à la patte. Un morceau de parchemin où était inscrit « Lily Evans ». Elle ne traîna pas, et le détacha vite de la patte du rapace, le déroulant pour lire une fine écriture noire :

Lily,  
J'ai besoin de te parler. Ce que j'ai à te dire est important. Rejoints-moi dans mon bureau ce soir à 20heures.  
Amitiés,  
Severus

Quelle veine ! pensa -t-elle avec ironie. Juste au moment où elle devrait partir à la chasse au monstre, Severus allait enfin lui révéler la raison de son étrange comportement. À croire que c'était fait exprès. _Désolée Severus. Tu devras me dire ça une autre fois, ce soir, je suis avec James. _

Les heures passèrent en ce doux samedi de début d'octobre. Méfiante, tout en sachant qu'ils allaient dans la Forêt Interdite, regorgeant de monstres, Lily prit tout un attirail, notamment des tentes Moldus, n'ayant pas besoin de tentes magiques pour ce genre d'excursions. À sa montre, les petites planètes indiquaient huit heures moins le quart. De grands coups furent donnés à la porte de son bureau, la faisant sursauter.

–Tu viens Lily ? Il faut partir !

–Oui, j'arrive, allez dans le parc je vous rejoins !

James acquiesça, et partit. Lily, vêtue d'un jean noir serré aux cuisses, et d'un chemisier d'un blanc immaculé, ses longs cheveux roux attachés en une queue de cheval ; mit sa sacoche sur ses épaules, pour sortir de son bureau qu'elle ferma à clef. Le monstre n'avait pas réapparu. C'était plutôt bon signe.

Alors que comme quelques heures plus tôt, elle arrivait au bas des marches du hall de Poudlard, elle put voir dans l'obscurité d'en-dessous des marches une grande forme sombre et élancée postée contre l'arrière des marches. Une forme grande et élancée que Lily reconnut immédiatement, et de plus en plus quand elle s'approchait.

–Severus ? murmura-t-elle.

Le maître des potions se tourna lentement vers la jeune rousse, ses yeux charbon vrillant son regard. Lily se trouvait désormais en face d'elle, la respiration saccadée face à la voix lente et murmurante de son ami.

–J'aurais espéré que tu me rejoindrais ce soir. Mais je vois que tu as prévu autre chose.

Les joues de Lily s'embrasèrent tandis qu'une gêne inconsidérée la prit. C'était comme si Severus lui avait dit qu'il l'avait appelée à l'aide et qu'au lieu de venir l'aider, Lily l'avait laissé mourir. Du moins c'était le sentiment de la jeune professeure.

–Je suis désolée. Il faut que j'aille avec James et Remus dans la Forêt Interdite...

–Tiens, ce n'est pourtant pas la pleine lune, ironisa Severus.

Lily se sentait mal à l'aise. Tellement mal à l'aise qu'elle chuchotait. Elle se tordait les doigts, ses phalanges craquant parfois.

–Je suis désolée, répéta-t-elle. Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce que tu as à me dire maintenant et ici ?

Elle était à côté de Severus, qui la retourna, pour que ce soit elle qui soit contre le mur. Une paume plaquée sur sa joue creuse, il caressait de ses longs doigts fins et froids son doux visage.

–Parce que, pas ici. Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de savoir. Je ne tiens pas à ce que toute l'école soit au courant.

Severus déposa un baiser sur le front de Lily. Il recula d'un pas, Lily le fixa de ses iris verts. Son regard descendait jusqu'à ses lèvres fines. Elle avait encore leur goût sur les siennes. Un étrange goût de potion en ébullition sur le feu. Une potion d'Amortentia certainement. Son cœur s'emballa, la faisant bafouiller.

–Je dois y aller... Un autre soir peut-être... Je suis vraiment désolée.

–Alors bonne soirée.

Le murmure persistant se tut, et dans une myriade de vagues de tissu noir, Severus partit le pas rapide, regagnant ses cachots. En fin de compte, peut-être que Lily aurait préféré rester avec lui.

Une heure fila devant Remus, Potter et Lily, qui marchaient jusqu'aux collines de la Forêt Interdite, les jambes épuisées. Chacun avait un sac sur le dos, qui à chaque pas leur pesait un peu plus, leurs pas traînant sur la terre noircie de la forêt. À part pour Remus, qui tenait encore le coup, son sang de loup-garou lui donnant de la force dans les jambes.

Autant dans le parc le soleil dorait chaque brin d'herbe d'une douce lumière orangée, se reflétait dans les fenêtres propres (à part celle du bureau de Rusard, sur laquelle Peeves s'était amusé à dessiner des choses obscènes à la peinture rouge et impossible à nettoyer) ; la Forêt Interdite était sombre et lugubre, telle une forêt calcinée, sans la moindre vie ni le moindre souffle de vent. Il y faisait froid à s'en geler les membres, et pourtant, l'automne venait à peine d'arriver.

Acheminant leur longue randonnée sur une clairière désordonnée, aux herbes folles et aux arbres noirs et inquiétants, Lily sortit la tente Moldue de sa sacoche, s'asseyant sur la terre stérile. D'un coup de baguette et dans une myriade d'étincelles violettes, une large et haute tente de toile grise s'éleva à la bordure de la clairière. Remus transforma trois maigres branches d'arbre mortes en trois sièges sur lesquels tous trois s'assirent. Et James alluma un grand feu crépitant sur un petit tas de bois mort et noirci, les flammes dansant de leurs couleurs chaudes.

–Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, mais nous sommes dans la Forêt Interdite, qui regorge de monstres en tous genres, et nous cherchons un monstre en particulier qui se balade dans le parc. Et on ne sait rien de lui ?

Le regard brun des deux hommes fixait profondément Lily. Ce fut Remus qui lui répondit de sa voix rauque, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

–Qui est l'idiot qui t'as dis que nous ne savions rien de cette chose ? On sait qu'elle a une silhouette humaine et élancée, ainsi que deux yeux verts lumineux.

Son regard se reporta sur James, lorsqu'il dit « l'idiot ». Lily pouffa de rire, tandis que James grogna.

Les minutes suivantes, le trio de professeurs les passèrent à mettre en place leur ronde, tandis que loin au-dessus de leur tête, le croissant de lune opalin brillait de tout son éclat, et que le vent se rafraîchit, faisant frissonner les peaux. James partit le premier dans les profondeurs de la forêt, laissant seuls Remus et Lily, autour du feu à discuter.

–Et vous n'avez toujours pas l'intention de me dire de quoi vous discutez chaque soir ? demanda Lily d'un ton froid.

–Non. James m'interdit d'en parler, il me torture chaque soir pour ne pas que je t'en parle.

Lily soupira, posant son menton sur sa paume, son coude sur le genou. Une brise glacée agita ses longs cheveux roux auburn, les faisant tourbillonner, des mèches se posant sur son visage. Remus, son habituel sourire amical aux lèvres, sa peau grise illuminée par l'éclat blanc de la lune, continua.

–Et comment vas-tu ?

–Je vais bien.

–James m'a parlé de votre dispute...

Sa voix se baissa à la dernière phrase, craignant la réaction de Lily. La rouquine lui jeta un regard surpris de ses yeux d'émeraude, avant de soupirer et de baisser les épaules avec lassitude.

–Ça ne va pas entre vous deux, c'est ça ? demanda Remus d'une voix basse.

Silencieusement, Lily acquiesça d'un signe de tête, Lunard se mordant la lèvre.

–Plus rien ne va plutôt.

–Tu veux en parler ?

–Tu n'as pas assez avec les secrets de James, que tu en rajoutes une couche ? demanda Lily d'un ton rieur.

–Je suis habitué tu sais.

À son tour, un agréable sourire illumina son visage gris et fatigué. Lily inspira un grand coup. Elle faisait confiance en son ami.

–Je ne suis plus sûre de rien. Depuis mon réveil, je me sens... distante, de James...

–Tu te serais réveillée, comme ça de ton coma, plus amoureuse de James ? demanda Remus d'un ton surpris, les sourcils froncés.

–Non, pas comme ça à mon réveil, mais... c'est comme si je ne l'aimais plus depuis bien avant mon coma... C'est... bizarre.

–En effet, oui.

–Mais en même temps je suis amoureuse, je le sens, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit de James...

Un sourire moqueur illumina son visage, les bras croisés sur ses genoux, des pans de ses vêtements miteux tombant sur l'herbe fraîche.

–De Severus alors ? ria-t-il.

Le teint de Lily vira au rouge pivoine, l'ombre des flammes se reflétant par-dessus son rougissement.  
Apparement il avait touché un point, car Lily perdit tout son contrôle.

–Non, mais enfin, quand même pas de Severus, mais... !

Remus éclata de rire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps. Depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue avec le sombre Severus Snape, en début d'année, alors qu'il venait quémander de la potion Tue-Loup. Il avait vu son regard tendre et fasciné. Il avait vu les doux gestes qu'elle avait envers lui. Il avait vu qu'elle était bien plus qu'attachée à lui. Il avait compris. Mais il n'avait jamais rien dit. Même, il ne croyait pas que Lily s'en était rendue compte. Mais il se demandait quand Lily allait apprendre l'existence de cette fichue loi qui avait séparé Lily et James il y avait deux ans, et si son amie allait en profiter pour sauter dans les bras de Severus.

Lily partit sous la tente se coucher, quelques minutes après que James soit revenu, droit et fier, au campement, et que Remus fit son tour. À peine endormie, alors que les reflets des flammes dansaient sur l'entrée de la tente, Lily rêvait déjà. Dans son rêve, elle se revoyait dormir avec Severus, enlacés l'un contre l'autre. Elle se voyait dans ses bras, s'échangeant des baisers passionnés, leurs yeux brûlant de désir.

James vint rejoindre Lily, enroulée dans un sac de couchage bleu nuit et épais, pour s'allonger à ses côtés. Ses lunettes tombaient sur le bout de son nez, ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille que d'habitude, des brindilles cassées s'y emmêlant. Lily était maintenant entre le sommeil et l'éveil, mais toujours rêvant. Le brun lui caressait l'épaule, qu'il avait dénudée.

–Tu sais Lily, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un petit moment ensemble...

En fait, cela faisait douze ans. Mais Lily se moquait de ce qu'il disait, il ne lui importait plus que son rêve, où elle enfonçait ses ongles dans sa chair, Severus, nu, en train d'embrasser son corps, sa chemise de nuit rouge sombre relevée. La jeune femme avait à peine conscience de ce qui se passait. Même pas des conséquences qu'auraient sa réponse, la voix à moitié endormie.

–C'est peut-être parce que tu ne sais pas faire l'amour...

Le visage de Potter blêmit quelques secondes, pour se foncer ensuite d'une couleur rouge brique. Le sang siffla à ses tempes, et une irrésistible envie de tuer Lily le prit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève, et sorte de la tente d'un pas fumant et furieux.

La bulle rêveuse de Lily éclata comme une bulle de savon, et la tête lourde, les paupières à moitié closes. Un sentiment de honte la saisit quand elle prit conscience de ce qui venait de se passer, de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se releva d'un coup, ses longs cheveux roux en bataille, et sortit en trombe de la tente, James à une dizaine de mètres d'elle.

–JAMES ! Où vas-tu ?

–Je m'en vais rejoindre Remus, lui au moins il risque pas de me balancer des saloperies à la figure !

Lily laissa échapper un cri de rage dans la nuit noire, les poings et la mâchoire serrés. Elle donna un coup de pied dans un tronc d'arbre avant de râler de nouveau.

–Oh, et puis de toute façon c'est la vérité ! cracha-t-elle.

Son regard se balada dans les moindres recoins des environs, sentant un regard perçant la fixer. Mais à part des arbres décharnés aux silhouettes inquiétantes, des feuilles volantes qui s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, et le feu brûlant et embrasant les bûches de bois mort, il n'y avait rien. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les contours d'une étrange silhouette lui apparaissent sur une haute branche d'un arbre, à sa droite. Les sourcils froncés, sa baguette étroitement serrée dans sa main, elle scrutait la silhouette accroupie. Elle demeurait immobile. Le temps que deux secondes s'écoulent, deux yeux d'or perçants et lumineux illuminèrent la forme sombre, qui déploya deux ailes gigantesques, et fit flamber son corps dans un feu digne d'un incendie ravageur. Un phénix de feu noir plongea vers le feu, dans lequel il s'engouffra.

Silencieusement, Lily s'approcha. Mais surtout naïvement, car elle crut que le phénix noir avait disparu. Contrairement à ces naïves espérances, le feu vira lui aussi au noir d'encre, et les deux iris d'or fondu s'ouvrirent de nouveau, la créature de feu déploya ses ailes, et dans un cri sombre et perçant, le feu « explosa » aux quatre coins de la clairière, les braises tombant sur les arbres. Tout se passa très vite. Les arbres flambèrent à une vitesse affolante, tels des torches géantes, le feu les consumant et se développant sur une large partie de la Forêt Interdite. Déjà, la tente venait d'être réduite à l'état de cendres, et les langues de feu de l'incendie encerclaient totalement la jeune rousse, affolée. Le phénix s'envola, pour foncer droit sur Lily, enfonçant ses puissantes serres dans le creux de ses épaules, la plaquant contre un arbre qui n'avait pas encore été atteint par le feu. Ses serres déchirèrent sa peau, le sang giclant sur ses vêtements qui s'en imprégnèrent, arrachant presque ses épaules dans un hurlement de douleur.

L'esprit rageur, Severus dormait dans sa chambre, enroulé dans sa lourde couette noire. Dégoûté, répugné. Voilà les deux mots qui lui convenaient le plus ce soir, bien que la liste était longue. Le seul soir où Severus aurait pu lui avouer son amour pour elle, elle avait préféré partir dans la Forêt Interdite avec le loup-garou et l'autre idiot. La rage l'étreignait d'une poigne d'acier brûlant. Mais l'inquiétude le rongeait dans son sommeil. Tellement que ses cauchemars reprirent de plus belle.

_–Severus !_

_Lily souriait, heureuse, rieuse. Elle était loin de lui, dans une clairière ensoleillée. Elle dansait de bonheur, sa robe rouge sombre tourbillonnant dans un fin ruban de feuilles mortes. Ses cheveux virevoltaient, auréolant son doux visage fin. Severus s'approcha, doucement. Lily s'arrêta de danser, et prit les mains glacées de son ami entre les siennes, si douces et si chaudes. Il sentit son corps se réchauffer, se remplir d'une douce et agréable chaleur. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues, qu'il caressa. Il caressa ses douces joues creuses et rosies, jusqu'à rapprocher leurs lèvres. Mais le ciel bleu se noircit subitement, les arbres dorés devinrent aussi décharnés que des cadavres, et le sourire de Lily disparut, les larmes perlant dans ses yeux._

_–Severus..._

_Ses larmes finirent par couler, s'écrasant contre la terre noircie. Des flammèches s'en échappèrent, jusqu'à ce que tout prenne feu. La forêt flamba, l'incendie engloutissant tout dans ses flammes rouges._

_–Pars Severus..._

_Sa voix se brisa, et elle s'éloigna. Severus tenta de la rattraper, mais les flammes l'engloutirent, la dévorèrent à son tour._

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, bien que la respiration très calme. Un rêve. Ce n'était qu'un rêve.

Lentement, il se releva, sa robe de chambre se pliant dans les coins. Il se dirigea vers une meurtrière, poussant le lourd rideau rouge sombre sur le côté, un vent d'air chaud soufflant sur son visage. Son regard se figea. Son cœur faillit s'arrêter de battre. Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un rêve. Il eut la vision d'une torche enflammée, une gigantesque flamme brûlante de fines et lointaines allumettes, qui quelques minutes auparavant, étaient encore de larges et solides arbres. La Forêt Interdite avait pris feu.

–Lily..., murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Le sang giclait à grosses gouttes des profondes entailles sur le corps de Lily. Des entailles qui laissaient même voir une partie d'un os blanc. Le phénix noir l'attaquait, toujours et encore. Ses blessures se chauffaient, brûlaient d'un feu intense. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, laissant voir de sanguinolentes blessures. Aucun sortilège ne pouvait nuire au phénix noir, Lily avait tout essayé. Elle avait tout essayé et elle désespérait. Elle voyait déjà une tombe de pierre froide, dans laquelle reposait un cadavre calciné. La ténébreuse créature plongea une nouvelle fois sur elle, mais la jeune rousse ne garda pas l'équilibre face au nouvel assaut. Non, car elle tomba en arrière, entraînée dans une longue et douloureuse roulade de la pente, son corps se cognant contre des pierres pointues qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, des troncs tombant sur la terre, la manquant de peu. Lily achemina, endolorie, les muscles en feu, le visage tailladé, sur une petite corniche recouverte d'une mousse verdâtre et épaisse.

Severus courait à perdre haleine à travers l'épaisse forêt embrasée. Il tenait à peine debout, sa cape prenait feu, mais que lui importait. Les vapeurs toxiques lui étreignaient les poumons, les embrasant à leur tour. La détermination à vouloir sauver Lily était la seule chose qui lui permettait de tenir debout, à continuer sa course effrénée. Mais il tomba, le gaz étreignant avec force ses poumons, brûlant le moindre organe respiratoire.

–Lily... ! LILY !

Tandis que Severus s'époumonait, la jeune rousse était toujours sous la corniche, le bras pendant, la respiration difficile, les jambes coincées sous le lourd arbre. Le phénix était loin au-dessus d'elle, tel un faucon cherchant sa proie perdue pour foncer sur elle. Son visage pâle était couvert de sang et de cendres noires et brûlantes, et ses vêtements en lambeaux sanguinolents. James l'avait abandonnée. _Le __salaud_, pensait-elle avec hargne. Il n'était même pas venu la sauver. Qu'il aille au diable.

L'espoir la quittait, et à nouveau elle revoyait la tombe d'ébène, dans lequel ne reposait plus un cadavre mais... des cendres. Et pourtant, alors qu'il lui semblait apercevoir une lueur blanche loin au-dessus de sa tête, une voix résonna. En cris. La voix de Severus. Non, c'était impossible, après la douleur et la mort, c'était la folie qui s'emparait d'elle !

–LILY !

Et pourtant, plus les secondes filaient, plus sa voix se faisait proche. Il s'arrachait les poumons, beuglait, comme un animal blessé qui appelait à l'aide. Au loin, à travers ses paupières à demi-closes, elle voyait une grand silhouette noire accourir, se tenant les côtes. Plus elle se reprochait, cette lointaine silhouette floue et incertaine dans l'ombre et le ravage des flammes, plus Lily parvenait à définir ses traits, ceux d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs en bataille, et au visage blanc taillé à coups de serpe recouvert de cendres noires. Severus était bel et bien venu la sauver. Mais la rousse ne pouvait pas lui répondre, le phénix la cherchait.

Severus vit Lily, haut perchée sur le petit tas de roches, le feu l'entourant. D'un coup de baguette rageur, il fit apparaître une corde, qui s'accrocha en haut de la colline, à un endroit où il n'y avait nulle trace de feu. Pour le moment. Severus grimpa la corde, ses doigts et ses paumes s'échauffant, la sueur ruisselant sur son front. Lily avait un véritable talent pour se mettre dans la bouse jusqu'au front, et s'attirer les pires ennuis !

En l'espace d'un laps de temps, il se retrouva à ses côtés, les muscles endoloris. La mâchoire crispée, un râle s'échappa de sa gorge en la voyant coincé sous le lourd tronc de bois noir qui commençait à se consumer, à se faire dévorer par les langues de feu ardent. Cependant, lorsqu'il essaya de le soulever pour la libérer, elle plaqua une main sur sa bouche.

–Va t'en Severus..., soupira-t-elle.

–Jamais ! répliqua-t-il.

–Va t'...

Lily ne put finir sa phrase, l'oiseau noir ayant fondu sur son sauveur. Il fondit sur lui, lui attrapant le creux des épaules entre ses serres tranchantes, les déchirant profondément, le plaquant contre une roche. Severus sentit des vertèbres craquer sous le choc, mais ses réflexes reprirent le dessus, lorsque la même épée que ce matin fendit l'air, tranchant une patte du phénix démoniaque. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, d'un cri à déchirer les tympans. Un cri effroyable, qui n'avait rien d'émouvant. L'oiseau fonçait sur lui, mais à chaque assaut, il se recevait un coup d'épée, des plumes flambantes tombant sur la roche. Les plumes qui encerclaient Severus, prirent feu, et le maître des potions se retrouva au beau milieu d'un cercle de feu. Le gaz noir brûlait ses poumons de nouveau, rendant sa respiration de plus en plus difficile. Une langue frappa de plein fouet le bras du brun, qui lâcha un cri de douleur.

À nouveau, au milieu des langues ardentes, les deux perles d'or apparurent, et les gigantesques ailes flambantes tranchèrent l'air, ainsi que le cri maléfique. Severus perdit l'équilibre, et trébucha sur une pierre, tombant en arrière, sur le dos, contre un rocher plus bas. Le phénix fonça sur lui, voyant sa faiblesse, et le frappa. Un coup. Deux coups. Trois coups. Le sang giclait sous la redingote et le pantalon déchirés. Et au quatrième, Severus réussit à récupérer son arme bleutée, et la planta en plein dans la poitrine du monstre noir, qui hurla, explosa dans un gigantesque bombardement de feu ardent, et disparut.

L'incendie broyait de plus en plus les arbres et les buissons, au loin l'on entendait les cris terrifiés des monstres de la forêt Interdite. Severus, le visage en sang, remonta la corniche, et se dirigea vers Lily. Il plaça ses mains sous le tronc, qu'il souleva sans le moindre problème, pour l'envoyer rouler au bas de la colline escarpée, pour finir broyé par les flammes. Il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, malgré toute la douleur qui animait ses membres.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, dans les cachots, Severus n'eut qu'à pousser d'un coup d'épaule la porte de sa chambre pour entrer. La respiration haletante et difficile, il déposa d'un coup la jeune femme sur son lit, qui avait les yeux mi-clos. Severus ne prenait même pas le temps de respirer, qu'il se dirigeait déjà vers son armoire à potions, en ressortant plusieurs fioles qu'il déposa à ses pieds.

–Tu es complètement cinglé Severus..., murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

–Pas plus que toi. Qui est-ce qui a été se promener dans la forêt Interdite ? répliqua Severus.

Le maître des potions passa un morceau de tissu trempé sur son visage noir, le nettoyant de toute trace de sang et de cendres. Son visage était propre, mouillé, et révélait de profondes entailles qui laissaient perler de lourdes gouttes d'hémoglobine. Il passa un morceau de coton imbibé de potion de Guérison sur ses joues, ses lèvres, qui guérirent immédiatement. Il avait les bras lourds, très lourds. Un poison parcourait avec lenteur ses veines, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer de soigner ses blessures. Elle était épuisée, ses yeux se fermaient, et un cri de douleur la réveilla d'un coup.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Severus.

–Mes bras...

Lily avait les bras paralysés, et la chemise tâchée de terre et de sang. Avec lenteur et un peu trop de gêne, Severus se permit d'ôter son chemisier, révélant sa taille nue, sa poitrine cachée par son sous-vêtement, et ses deux épaules sanguinolentes, une laissant apercevoir un morceau d'os d'un blanc immaculé. Lily se laissait faire, mais avec autant de gêne que son "ami" , qui déposait deux gants de toilette sur les lourdes plaies.

–Pourquoi es-tu venu ? demanda Lily d'un ton faible.

–Tu préférais que je te laisse mourir ?

Rapidement, les bras de Lily se rétablirent, les deux ouvertures se refermant petit à petit. Elle parvint même à s'asseoir, Severus la soutenant de ses bras faibles. Il se sentait mal à l'aise devant le beau corps à moitié dénudé de la femme qu'il aimait tant. Oui, femme. Cette femme qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il désirait encore plus qu'auparavant. Ce n'était plus l'enfant de onze ans qui sanglotait à chaque dispute avec sa sœur.

Lily le serrait contre elle, se blottissant contre lui. Elle plongeait son regard vert émeraude, dans les prunelles obsidienne de son sauveur. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à admettre ce qu'il venait de faire. Au péril de sa propre vie, il était venu affronter les flammes ardentes et un phénix noir pour la sauver. À son tour, elle passa un tissu humide sur son visage noirci, ôtant les mèches de cheveux qui se collaient au mélange de cendres et de sang entre deux doigts, pour nettoyer lentement son visage, révélant ses traits crispés par la douleur et de nombreuses blessures. Il ne souriait pas, et respirait lentement et avec difficulté. Severus tint l'arrière de la tête de Lily entre une main, observant son visage comme s'il voulait graver chaque microscopique détail dans sa mémoire.  
Jamais il ne l'avait autant désirée qu'en cet instant.

Des gouttes de sang perlèrent sur sa lèvre inférieure, et Severus ne put se retenir de "nettoyer" sa lèvre du bout de sa langue. Lily était à peine surprise, mais elle se laissait faire. Elle ouvrait même la bouche d'une légère ouverture, la langue de l'homme en noir s'y glissant, frôlant la langue de la jeune rousse, et roula sur son palais. Mais Severus, alors qu'il allait déposer durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, poussa un cri de douleur.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Lily d'une voix inquiète.

Pour toute réponse, Severus tira son bras de sous sa manche, se révélant noirci, tel un très vieil arbre tombant en cendres. Sa peau était devenue noire, et craquante comme la souche. Son bras et sa main avaient entièrement été brûlés par le feu.

Tétanisée devant ce spectacle, ce fut à son tour de jouer les Médicomages, en sortant une autre potion, et en enduisant le bras de Severus. Au bout de quelques secondes de massage, son membre tombait déjà moins en miettes noires. Severus murmura un merci à son amie, lui caressant la joue de sa main indemne.

–Est-il nécessaire de te dire que je ne te laisserais pas sortir d'ici avant que tu ne sois entièrement rétablie ? lâcha l'homme en noir.

–Tu es en train de me dire que nous allons devoir passer une nouvelle nuit ensemble ?

La voix de Lily était claire bien que murmurante, mais son teint s'embrasa. Autant que Severus, bien que son rougissement était beaucoup moins visible sous sa peau blanche et froide. Mais il acquiesça. En fait, cette situation l'arrangeait un peu trop. La jeune professeur fit apparaître dans les airs, de ses bras encore tremblants et à moitié paralysés, une fine chemise de nuit de soie rouge, qui remplaça dans un léger nuage de fumée argentée la chemise et le pantalon déchirés et ensanglantés. La couleur rouge du vêtement était aussi pimpante que sa longue chevelure en bataille, mais s'accordait parfaitement à la blancheur de sa peau. Elle lui allait à la perfection. Même un peu trop, pour Severus, qui avait la bouche à moitié entre-ouverte.

Mais il lâcha un nouveau grognement de douleur, et plaqua sa main sur son ventre. Alors qu'il essayait de se lever, la main toujours sur son ventre, Lily l'attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, et le plaqua contre un oreiller, retirant son manteau. Par contre, Severus se débattait.

–Laisse-moi Lily...

–Rêve aussi, répliqua-t-elle.

Severus essayait tant bien que mal d'attraper ses deux bras, alors que la jeune rousse entreprenait de déboutonner sa redingote. La baguette de Severus sur sa table de nuit n'échappa pas à son regard, et elle fit glisser son extrémité dans un geste fin et tremblant sur son torse, qui se retrouva nu. Severus était gêné, et ne voulait en aucun cas que Lily continue, alors il tenta encore et toujours de la bloquer. Alors pour être sûre de l'empêcher de bouger lui , la rousse s'assit de nouveau sur lui, au niveau des jambes pour ne pas lui faire mal. L'effet désiré était obtenu, car Severus demeura de marbre, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler, restant là à la fixer d'un regard surpris.

Son torse désormais nu, Lily put voir ses épaules, déchiquetées la chair ressortant des plaies, ses pectoraux profondément déchirés, son ventre à moitié éventré, et de nombreuses plaies, sanguinolentes ou très anciennes, s'étalant sur le reste de son corps. La baguette du maître des potions toujours entre ses doigts, elle fit glisser son extrémité sur les blessures ouvertes, qui se refermèrent. Les flots de sang coulaient toujours des plaies fermées, sur son torse fort et blanc comme la mort. Ce fut au tour de Lily de succomber à la tentation, lorsqu'elle approcha ses lèvres des plaies cautérisées, léchant du bout de sa langue le sang glacé. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, et croisa le regard de Severus, bien étrange, questionneur, il prit son visage entre ses mains, l'approchant du sien.  
Lily emprisonna les jambes de Severus entre les siennes, se plaquant contre son torse guéri. Elle était trop près de lui, tellement près qu'elle sentait son souffle glacé sur son visage. Mais il poussa un nouveau cri de douleur, tenant sa jambe dans une main. Elle passa une main tremblante sur sa cuisse, qui se tâcha d'un liquide rouge sombre et froid. L'homme en noir sentit ce qui allait se passer, Lily étant si prévisible et au vu de ce qu'elle avait déjà fait quelques minutes avant, et lui attrapa fermement les mains.

–Laisse-moi te guérir par Merlin ! riposta-t-elle.

–Je suis assez grand pour me guérir tout seul ! Laisse-moi ce pantalon tranquille ! cracha-t-il.

–Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu en caleçon pauvre garçon !

Lily eut de meilleurs réflexes que lui sur ce coup, et lui emprisonna les poignets. Puisque cela gênait tant Severus qu'elle ôte son pantalon à la main, elle l'ôta d'un coup de baguette, et il se retrouva en caleçon. Une forme étrange, à la couleur de l'acier noir et à la forme d'un morceau de verre brisé, était profondément planté dans sa cuisse, dégoulinant d'hémoglobine. Ses mains tremblaient lorsqu'elle empoigna l'étrange chose entre ses doigts, pour la tirer d'un coup. Severus n'eut aucun sentiment de douleur sur son visage, l'extraction semblait lui avoir été indolore.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Lily en examina l'étrange chose.

–Une plume de phénix noir. Un Démnod. Une créature antique, de la Grèce antique. Personne ne peut calmer son feu. Comme quoi l'année commence vraiment bien, déjà rien qu'avec deux monstres dans la même journée ! répondit Severus.

La plume qui avait pris la forme de l'acier dur et tranchant tomba en poussière, tandis que l'entaille dans la jambe du professeur des potions se cicatrisa à une rapidité affolante. Il ne restait déjà plus qu'une fine cicatrice, sous le regard surpris de Lily. La jeune rousse se jeta dans les bras de Severus, se blottissant amoureusement contre lui. Elle posa son menton sur son torse, le fixant dans les yeux.

–Merci Severus..., murmura-t-elle.

Le sus-nommé reprit le fin visage creux de la rousse entre ses doigts fins et glacés. Elle était là, dans ses bras, l'étreignant amoureusement, vêtue d'une fine chemise de nuit faite de soie. Severus caressait son visage, avant de déposer durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, la serrant contre lui. Le teint de Lily vira au rouge vif, ses joues s'empourprant, les yeux écarquillés. Elle répondit à son baiser fougueux, la main encore noircie descendant sur son dos, jusqu'à ce que la langue du brun vienne frapper à l'entrée de sa bouche, y demandant asile. Ce qu'elle fit, la laissant s'enrouler autour de la sienne dans un étau, caressant ses pectoraux.

Dans la forêt Interdite, qui n'était plus qu'un océan de flammes hautes et dangereuses, James et Remus sortirent en courant, le visage noirci par la fumée âcre, essoufflés, prenant appui sur leurs genoux.

–On... y... est... arrivés ! dit Remus.

Celui-ci tourna la tête de droite à gauche, visiblement inquiet, pour se tourner finalement vers son ami à lunettes.

–Où est Lily ?

–Merde, elle est restée au campement !

Les deux amis, soupirant une dernière fois, foncèrent vers la forêt, épuisés, pour aller chercher Lily.

Severus, allongé sur le corps de Lily, entièrement nu, embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps de baisers langoureux. Chaque parcelle, sans qu'aucune ne soit omise. Il se délectait des gémissements de plaisir de son amante, encore plus lorsqu'il déchira d'un coup sa fine lingerie soyeuse, révélant son corps nu et sensuel. Sa taille était des plus fines, sa peau des plus blanches, sa poitrine des plus rondes, son cou des plus fins... Et son odeur des plus exquises. Lily attirait son corps contre le sien, se frottant langoureusement à lui, tandis qu'il caressait son corps divin.

–Tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre... Qui est arrivé avant moi ? demanda Lily d'une voix chaude.

–... Je suis vierge..., murmura Severus d'un ton gêné.

Le sourire de Lily disparut, et elle bafouilla quelques mots d'excuse à peine audibles. Severus ne lui répondit que par de rudes caresses au niveau du bas-ventre, Lily enfonçant ses ongles dans sa chair. Son amante murmurait des mots d'une voix chaude dans le creux de l'oreille du maître des potions.

–Mh, je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les exercices physiques ? D'où sors-tu ce paquet de muscles alors ?

–Ça, c'est mon secret, répondit Severus..

–Encore des secrets ?!

–Ne t'inquiète pas, tu le sauras bientôt... Mais pour l'instant je suis occupé...

Prisonniers de trois murs de tissus barricadant le lit, Severus fit glisser son corps glacé contre celui de son amante, qui déposait de longs baisers sur son torse, mordillait le lobe de son oreille, jouait avec sa langue, le faisant grogner de plaisir. Ils grimpèrent tous deux au septième ciel, lorsque Severus fit le premier acte d'un coup violent, entamant plusieurs mouvements de va-et-vient. Bien qu'il avait eu une légère peur à l'idée de ce qui allait s'ensuivre, il eut au bout de quelques minutes l'impression d'avoir fait ça plusieurs fois, et commençait même à prendre un vif plaisir intense. Lily enfonçait bien plus profondément ses ongles dans ses bras, cambrant son dos, fermant les yeux sous les baisers et les coups de rein de son amant. Severus faisait glisser sa langue sur sa peau nue et suante dans une brûlure digne de l'acier froid, faisant quelques belles marques sur sa chair. La rousse, se cambrant de plus en plus, griffait le bas de son dos, mordant son cou avec passion. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir à nouveau vingt ans, mais elle recevait un plaisir qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteint. Severus. C'était le seul nom qui résonnait dans son esprit, il ne lui importait plus que lui, et rien ni personne d'autre. Elle se sentait comme au beau milieu de l'incendie, dans les bras de son amour, Severus Snape. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Elle était en parfaite fusion avec lui, elle avait enfin trouvé la partie manquante du trou béant que James n'avait jamais pu combler. Lui aussi avait complètement éjecté de son esprit, et il pouvait bien brûler dans la forêt, elle s'en moquerait, du moment qu'elle restait avec Severus.

Severus, quant à lui, était au summum de son bonheur, son corps dégoulinant de lourdes gouttes de sueur. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit un seul je t'aime, mais il faisait tout pour. Ses cheveux tombaient lourdement sur ses épaules, tandis que son bras noirci reprenait sa forme normale. Il criait avec Lily à l'unisson, en même temps qu'il l'embrassait sur tout son corps, et qu'il entamait de nouveaux mouvements. Il commençait à adopter le rythme, et tout devenait bien plus facile et agréable.

Plusieurs dizaines de minutes passèrent, et le sommet du plaisir avait déjà été atteint plusieurs fois. Severus s'écroula d'épuisement, pour le peu qu'il avait pu dormir, et la suite de la nuit qui avait été des plus épuisantes ; sur Lily, se déposant au creux de son cou. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, caressant le visage de Severus, leur respiration saccadée, et frotta sa joue en feu et en sueur, contre celle de Severus qui était dans le même état.

–Je t'aime Severus...


	7. Rêves interdits

–Je t'aime Severus...

Ces simples mots, qui frappèrent Severus par la foudre, le pétrifièrent. Ces mots que Severus avait tant rêvé de pouvoir les entendre un jour, dits par Lily, avaient enfin été prononcés. Il releva la tête, ses cheveux collés les uns aux autres par la sueur tombant sur ses tempes et son front, et fixa longtemps Lily, incrédule. Car même après ces doux instants aussi brûlants que l'incendie, il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire. Il caressa la joue de Lily, celle-ci caressant amoureusement son torse, pour plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant fougueusement. Ses lèvres étaient si enivrantes, si douces, si exquises... Lui qui avait toujours rêvé de l'embrasser de la sorte, il ne s'était pas douté que son rêve allait se réaliser, et de cette manière surtout. Dans ses baisers, Severus y mettait tout l'amour et le désir qu'il éprouvait pour elle depuis tant de temps. Elle entourait son cou solide de ses bras fins, l'amenant à elle, les yeux remplis de désir, répondant à ses baisers avec fougue.

Mais ce fut bien trop beau pour durer, car tout s'arrêta. Alors que Severus continuait ses caresses et ses baisers, Lily n'y répondit plus. Elle demeurait immobile, pétrifiée, de glace. Un froid subit semblait s'être imposé dans la pièce, qui avait pourtant été si chaude quelques secondes auparavant. Les flammes de l'incendie qui s'étaient reflétées sur leurs corps durant leurs ébats s'étaient comme éteintes.

–Severus, laisse-moi me lever s'il te plaît...

Le sus-nommé, lentement, roula sur le côté pour laisser son amante se relever. Un large pan de la couette tomba au sol, tandis qu'elle se remit debout, tremblante. Malgré l'inquiétude de Severus envers elle et qu'il se demandait ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer son corps nu des yeux, de son regard brûlant comme le charbon noir.

–Lily... Lily tu vas bien ? demanda Severus.

–N-n-non..., répondit-elle dans un bégaiement.

Alors que la jeune rousse cherchait à tâtons ses sous-vêtements, Severus se releva à son tour, entièrement nu, pour se diriger vers elle. Il put entendre avec un pincement au cœur qu'elle retenait des sanglots. Il posa ses mains tremblantes sur ses épaules frêles.

–Lily ?

–Ça n'aurait jamais dû se produire ! Non, jamais ! s'écria-t-elle.

Dans sa voix, on sentait la colère. Par contre, elle n'était pas en colère contre son amant, mais contre elle. Même furieuse. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ne venaient-ils donc pas de faire l'amour ? Lily voulait partir, elle cherchait ses vêtements, même déchirés. Mais Severus n'avait aucune envie de la laisser faire. Encore moins après ce qu'ils venaient de faire.

–Et pourtant..., commença-il à riposter.

–Non ! Tais-toi. Tu en a assez fait, répliqua-t-elle en posant sa main sur ses lèvres. J'ai un fils que j'aime, et un mari que j'aime. Et non toi.

–Si tu aimais Potter et non moi, nous n'aurions jamais fait... !

Mais la fin de sa phrase n'arriva pas à sortir. Lui-même éprouvait une certaine gêne devant ce qui venait de se passer. Il avait fait l'amour à Lily Evans. Et ça avait été merveilleux. Mais par pour elle, visiblement. Lily semblait dégoûtée. Ce qu'il venait de se passer était une douloureuse torture. Severus descendit ses mains de sur ses épaules, jusqu'à ses hanches, la serrant contre elle. Son nez huma la douce odeur de sa peau, de sa chevelure de feu.

–Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! C'est toi qui... Moi je n'ai rien fait !

–Eh bien vas-y, fais-moi donc passer pour le violeur en série, je ne te dirai rien, ironisa-il froidement en soupirant.

Lily ne parvenait plus à parler, elle était devenue comme aphone. Severus profita de l'occasion pour presser son torse contre son dos, la serrant fermement. Il humait son odeur âcre par l'incendie, si douce en se mélangeant à celle du bois ; il descendait ses lèvres glacées sur sa carotide, sur son cou, glissant jusqu'à ses épaules.

–Comment as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui, je me rappelle. L'homme parfait sous tous les angles : le corps le plus parfait, l'esprit le plus parfait, et au lit, tout aussi parfait...

En plus de ses paroles, Severus murmurait d'une voix veloutée, son souffle tiède glissant dans le cou de Lily. Sa voix ordinaire était une mélodie à ses oreilles, mais cette nuit, elle avait été bien plus. À ces mots, Lily vira au rouge intense, tandis que son amant entrelaçait leurs doigts. Sa peau tremblait, ses tempes se chauffèrent sous les caresses sensuelles du brun. Le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour lui prenait le dessus, et elle ne put le cacher, son dos se cambrant violemment lorsque ses mains glacées descendirent jusqu'à son intimité. Elle s'accrochait à sa nuque, tirant ses cheveux noirs, tandis qu'il s'attaquait à son cou, dans lequel il fit un suçon violacé.

–Arrête ça Severus...

–N'y compte pas, répliqua-t-il.

Mais la jeune rousse parvint à se défaire de l'étreinte brûlante à souhait du ténébreux. Elle restait figée, contre le mur. Le souvenir de son rêve, de la nuit précédente, lui revenait en mémoire. Sauf qu'elle voyait désormais parfaitement et précisément le corps nu et fort de Severus. Après une heure, ou deux, elle le connaissait déjà par cœur. Incapable de bouger, comme pétrifiée, son regard s'aimantant au sol, Severus se rapprocha d'elle, lentement et doucement, refusant de la laisser partir. En toute chasteté malgré son entière nudité, il la serra contre lui, dans ses bras. Mais elle le repoussa.

–Il n'y aura jamais rien de plus entre nous Severus...

–Alors pourquoi avoir couché avec moi ? s'irrita-t-il. Juste pour coucher, justement ? Lily, je t'aime...

La tête toujours baissée, les yeux verts de Lily s'écarquillèrent, une expression de stupeur sur son visage. Tout comme Severus, même après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il semblait impossible à leurs yeux que l'un puisse aimer l'autre.

–Lily... ça fait vingt-quatre ans, soit depuis le jour où je t'ai vue pour la première fois, que je rêve de te le dire. Je t'aime Lily. Tu n'imagines pas la douleur que j'ai éprouvée quand je t'ai vue partir dans les bras de Potter, et quand je t'ai crue morte pendant toutes ces années... Tu ne peux pas. Pas après ça. Tu ne peux pas partir, et me briser le cœur une nouvelle fois, après ce que nous venons de faire... après ce que tu viens de dire...

Lily, au bord des larmes, tomba au sol, pour laisser couler les pleurs sur ses joues qui avaient désormais perdu le rose et le rouge d'il y avait encore quelques minutes. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé autant d'amour ou de plaisir avec James, c'était aussi impossible qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme. Dans un mouvement de fausse rage, elle attrapa le caleçon de Severus jeté au sol, pour le jeter dans la figure de Severus, qui l'enleva avec une certaine colère, pour le remettre.

Quant à elle, elle ramassa ses sous-vêtements, qu'elle remit. Les membres tremblants, elle se permit de prendre la baguette de Severus pour recoudre ses vêtements brûlés et déchirés, pour les remettre également. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à enclencher la poignée de métal froid, la poigne d'acier de Severus l'immobilisa, la tenant par le poignet.

–Lily..., suppliait-il.

–Pardonne-moi Severus... Au revoir...

Dans un nouveau reniflement, Lily se libéra de l'emprise de Severus, pour sortir de son bureau, le laissant seul sur le seuil de sa propre porte. Un étau douloureux étreignait avec force son cœur : jamais ils n'avaient été aussi loin. Jamais, et c'est pourquoi Severus avait d'abord cru à un rêve. Mais maintenant, maintenant que Lily était partie, il crut avec encore plus de conviction qu'il venait juste de faire un douloureux rêve érotique. Le désir et le plaisir passionnés qu'il avait ressentis n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir brumeux.

La rage et le désespoir au ventre, Severus ramassa un à un ses vêtements, qu'il déposa sur le meuble de sa chambre. Au pied du lit était tombé un petit tas de tissu rouge et fin. Comme quoi, en partant, Lily n'avait pas tout pris. Le maître des potions ramassa la chemise de nuit de soie rouge et douce, chaude comme la peau de sa propriétaire. Lentement, il porta un pan à ses narines, pour humer la douce odeur âcre du feu, et une autre odeur douce, celle de la menthe. De douces senteurs qu'il humait avec un pincement au cœur, avant de mettre le vêtement dans un tiroir de sa commode, en sortant un pantalon de pyjama noir, qu'il enfila avec lenteur. En fin de compte, jamais il ne s'était senti aussi seul. Alors que quelques minutes auparavant, lui et la femme qu'il aimait étaient dans son lit pour une nuit chaude à souhait, voilà qu'il se couchait, seul. Mais il était épuisé, épuisé par cette longue nuit brûlante dans tous les sens. Et il s'en moquait. Il s'en était moqué de son épuisement, préférant profiter de cet instant avec Lily, et là encore il s'en moquait, car il voulait Lily. Et il se leva, fulminant, quittant les cachots.

Il monta jusqu'au deuxième étage. Un coup d'œil sur sa gauche, un coup d'œil sur sa droite, et au travers des hautes fenêtres, il vit l'incendie continuer de danser, sans réveiller qui que ce soit pour l'instant. Levant la tête vers le fond obscur du couloir, il vit Lily, tête baissée, essuyant son visage d'un revers de manche, cherchant à enfoncer la clef dans la serrure, la main si tremblante qu'elle en eut tout le mal du monde. C'est là que Severus remarqua qu'il était pieds nus. Sa course effrénée lui avait fait oublier de mettre ses chaussons. Il releva les yeux, et même au bout de trois secondes, Lily n'avait toujours pas réussi à mettre cette fichue clef dans la serrure. Elle finit tout de même par y arriver, la tournant dans un cliquetis métallique, laissant la porte grincer, donnant sur le trou noir et béant de son bureau, dans lequel elle s'apprêta à s'engouffrer. Mais ce fut le moment que choisit Severus pour l'attraper par les épaules, la retourner, et l'embrasser avec fougue.

Lily prit d'abord peur, en pensant que c'était peut-être la créature qui était revenue, mais elle se détendit en reconnaissant Severus. Un peu trop, car elle finit par laisser ses yeux fondre, et elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, tandis qu'il claquait la porte derrière eux, les laissant dans l'ombre, la plaquant contre un mur, prenant ses jambes fines pour les poser contre ses hanches. Alors que leurs langues s'enlacèrent, il se risqua à caresser les formes de son bassin rond. Ce fut ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire, car, une nouvelle fois, le teint rouge vif, Lily se détacha de lui, le repoussant, son visage entre les mains, se laissant tomber contre sa chaise après avoir allumé la lumière blanche. Severus se frotta les poignets d'un geste machinal, comme il faisait à chaque fois qu'il était sous l'emprise du stress. C'était une torture pour lui.

–Tu n'es plus mariée à lui. Et aussi loin que remonte le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste, tu as toi-même dit qu'il t'avait abandonnée. Que tu comptais même divorcer. Et on a couché ensemble. Je t'ai dit je t'aime, tu m'as dit je t'aime. Alors pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, bon sang ? Il y avait encore une heure, ou deux, elle était avec James. Et puis, le temps d'une phrase, rien que d'une seule phrase, tout s'était brisé, et elle s'était retrouvée, non pas dans les bras de Severus, mais dans ses draps. Et elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Et, comble de la cruauté du monde, il lui avait répondu. Et tout c'était brisé pour elle.

–J'ai un fils, Severus !

–N'en parlons pas.

Lily serra le poing, le levant, sur le point de le frapper pour ce qu'il venait oser de dire. Mais elle le baissa, se massant le creux de son épaule endolorie. Elle préféra baisser la tête, sachant que plus jamais elle n'aurait le courage de le regarder dans les yeux. Pas après ça. Ses yeux se mouillèrent de larmes, et sa voix trembla de douleur.

–Pars Severus...

–Non. Pas tant que...

–J'ai dit, pars, le coupa-t-elle froidement. Ne reviens pas. Tu ne verras qu'une porte fermée. Dont tu n'auras jamais la clef. Pars. Retourne dans tes cachots, chauve-souris. Ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre. Tu n'auras pas de réponse.

Les paupières cernées de Severus s'abattirent lourdement l'une contre l'autre. La chauve-souris se releva, ne regarda pas la reine Lily, se dirigea à pas lourds vers la sortie. Au moment où il appuya sur la poignée de laiton, il ne bougea plus. La jeune femme attendait, sa patience s'usant. Puis, il se retourna d'un coup, et en de grandes enjambées, marcha vers Lily, qui paniqua un peu, plaquant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Mais il ne fit qu'attraper son visage mince et pâle, embrassant passionnément ses lèvres roses, le cœur battant. Puis, il sortit, regagnant son territoire de chauve-souris menaçante, sans avoir remarqué le petit être translucide au sourire de Magyar à pointes, au-dessus de la porte de Lily. Il avait embrassé Lily Evans. Mais elle lui avait dit non.

___Seul. Seul, en pleine forêt. La nuit était d'un noir d'encre, la pleine lune invisible. Severus était entièrement seul. La lumière de la lune faisait danser les ombres chinoises de la végétation, le silence transformant le fin bruissement des feuilles en tapages d'animaux sauvages... Son cœur se transformait en tambour, voire même en bombe à retardement qui allait exploser à tout moment. La peur et l'effroi le tenaillait, il était terrifié. Il voulait fuir. Une ombre énorme apparut dans le lointain horizon froid de la forêt, mais cette fois-ci, la végétation n'y était pour rien. Un bruit sourd, les feuilles non plus. Un hurlement à glacer le sang. Une femme. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus question de s'enfuir, mais d'aller voir cette femme, qui était certainement en grand danger. Le cœur battant la chamade, Severus courut, courut, à s'en arracher les poumons, jusqu'à ce que sa course folle aboutisse dans une clairière. Une clairière où en son centre, se tenait une femme dont le corps ____et le visage si beaux, étaient ensanglantés. Ses longs cheveux roux foncés étaient collés les uns aux autres par un épais filet de sang._

_–LILY !_

___Lorsqu'elle entendit le maître des potions l'appeler, elle se retourna. Lentement. Sur son visage, ses larmes créaient un mélange avec son sang. Elle était blessée. Grièvement blessée. Elle tentait de mettre sa tête entre ses mains, mais elle avait si mal qu'elle n'y parvenait pas._

___–Pardon, pardon, pardon..., implorait-elle.____Severus ne sut pas à qui elle s'adressa, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'un monstre de plus de trois mètres environ, qui faisait bien plus que le plus grand des hommes, s'avance vers elle, surgissant de l'ombre. Il était pourvu de bois de cerf sur la tête, de gigantesques ailes de chauves-souris dans le dos, était dépourvu de lèvres, mais avait à la place des crochets acérés et une longue langue de serpent bifide, des yeux noirs dont les iris étaient entourés d'un fin cercle rouge sang, une peau atrocement blanchâtre et écailleuse comme celle d'un reptile, des sabots de cerf à la place des pieds, un museau et une queue de serpent mais velue comme celle d'un cerf. Le tout faisait un ensemble démoniaque. Il dégageait une aura monstrueuse, diabolique, criminelle, assoiffée de tuer et de boire du sang. SON sang. Celui de Lily._

___Une voix glacée et caverneuse, résonnante comme si c'était trois personnes qui parlaient en même temps, retentit, tout aussi sifflante que celle du serpent._

___–Comme tu es pathétique. Tu t'excuzzzzes, alors que tu vas mourir ? Mais il est trop tard, sang souillé ! aboya le monstre._

___Severus aurait voulu lui dire de ne pas l'insulter, de ne pas l'approcher, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, comme bloquée par une plaque d'acier invisible. Il était devenu comme aphone. Lui-même se croyait paralysé, obligé de rester là à admirer le spectacle. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de marcher en avant, il y parvint. Alors il fit deux pas vers Lily, lents afin de ne pas attirer la Bête vers lui, bien qu'elle le fixait avec intensité. Les deux pas furent faits, et Severus jeta un coup d'œil craintif à la Bête. Avec étonnement, il remarqua qu'elle répétait exactement les mêmes gestes, faisant deux pas vers la jeune rousse également. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il fit dix pas tremblants vers la Bête. Elle fit également dix pas vers lui, répétant exactement ses gestes, sans le moindre défaut. Elle faisait tout comme lui. Comme un miroir._

___Le maître des potions et la Créature étaient désormais face à face, éloignés simplement par quelques centimètres. Décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait, Severus leva un index vers elle. La Créature fit de même. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, dans ses profondes abysses noires, vides et ternes, scrutant le moindre détail de leurs iris. C'est alors qu'il comprit... En fait, Severus dirigeait le Monstre, lui disait que faire par la simple pensée, par ses envies... Non ! Il en était encore loin... Par son physique, son allure sombre et pâle, et touts autres détails de lui, il était chauve-souris. Il était le monstre..._

_–NOOOOOOOON !_

___Le cri perçant et incontrôlé de Severus perça les ténèbres, tandis que nerveux, les gouttes de sueur commençant à perler son front, il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs aux alentours, jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur James Potter. Le cerf. C'était lui, cette part de cerf en le monstre... Plus à sa droite, il vit le serpent. Voldemort. Voldemort, un sourire effroyable sur les lèvres, et en même temps ses traits définissant une infinie colère. À eux trois, ils formaient un triangle. Le Seigneur des ____Ténèbres était le sommet. Potter avait un air complètement perdu sur le visage, comme si il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là. Et quant à Severus... une irrésistible envie de tuer commençait à s'emparer de lui. Mordre, dévorer, frapper, sucer le sang... Sur ces pensées, Voldemort et Potter disparurent dans l'ombre, et la Bête se jeta sur Lily. Il lui donna de violents coups de bois dans le ventre, la frappa à coups de sabots sur le visage et les jambes, lui déchirant profondément la peau avec ses crochets, lui fouetta le visage de sa queue puissante... Le sang giclait, à tel point qu'une grande flaque de sang naissait sur le sol. Severus était paralysé, il ne pouvait rien faire, ne pouvait bouger aucun membre, encore moins ouvrir la bouche pour lui hurler de la laisser... Lily était couverte de larges ecchymoses, de longues entailles recouvraient son corps, le sang coulait à flot... Et elle n'hurlait pas. Elle restait muette, la bouche scellée, face à cette torture._

___–Tu n'es qu'un monstre... De ta première à ta dernière minute tu seras toujours un monstre... Tu seras toujours__lui____... , dit-elle à Severus en désignant "lui", la Bête, d'un signe de tête._

___Morte. Morte sur ces dernières souffrances et ces derniers mots qui avaient ensanglanté le cœur de Severus..._

___En voulant pleurer sa mort, et se tordre de douleur face à son cadavre, il se retrouva à rire aux éclats. Sa mort provoquait en lui une incontrôlable euphorie, il était heureux de sa mort, et riait de son imbécillité. Au lieu de se tordre sous la souffrance, il se plia de rire._

___Une biche surgit tout d'un coup, de nulle part. Une biche au pelage argenté, et aux longues pattes fines. Ses sabots martelant le sol, elle courut vers Severus, qui la regardait fixement. Arrivée face à lui, elle se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière, et de ses deux autres pattes, asséna de violents coups de sabots dans la poitrine de l'homme en noir. Sous les coups il tomba en arrière, sur le dos,____et de violents craquements d'os se firent entendre, quelques os de Severus se brisant. Puis, la biche arrêta de le battre, pour reculer tranquillement de quelques pas. Dans un bruit de déchirure de papier, sa peau se déchira, son pelage disparut pour se transformer en une armure d'écailles vert émeraude, ses os s'allongèrent pour qu'elle grandisse de plusieurs mètres, ses pattes se rétractant dans son corps pour disparaître complètement, son museau s'allongea et à l'intérieur de sa bouche poussèrent de longs crochets. La paisible créature s'était transformée en Basilic._

___Le Roi serpent se jeta sur Severus, qui, tremblant, tentait de se relever. Il ouvrit béatement sa gueule, laissant couler des filets de salive, et planta ses puissants crochets dans le corps de Severus, qui s'effondra une seconde fois. Puis, il disparut, tandis que Severus sombrait, blessé des pieds à la tête. La Bête s'avança vers lui, d'un air étrangement calme et serein, les bras croisés sur son torse, pour lui parler de sa voix dure, caverneuse et sifflante._

_–Toi monstre sans cœur,  
Toi lâche sans âme ni conscience,  
Songe donc aux gens que tu as détruits et fait vivre dans la peur,  
Plonge dans la souffrance,  
Le sang coulera de nouveau, amenant une guerre sans fin,  
Et l'aube se lèvera rouge,  
Mais cette fois-ci celui qui sera versé sera le tien,  
Et tu périras à coups de vouge,  
Mais avant tu devras te battre,  
Au lieu de te cacher dans ton âtre,  
S'écroulera le monde,  
Lorsque se déroulera la guerre seconde..._

___Cette sorte de prophétie le vida de tout sens, de toute pensée, mais surtout, de tout son sang. Et tandis qu'à chaque battement de paupières il le vit disparaître à son tour dans l'ombre, Severus ____sombra dans les infinies abysses des ténèbres, mort._

Dans un coup violent, Severus se redressa, pris d'un tout aussi violent sursaut. Il lui fallut un certain temps pour se rendre compte que tout cela n'avait été qu'un vile cauchemar, une nouvelle et cruelle chimère. Le cœur s'emballant, il se rallongea dans son lit, s'emmitouflant dans sa couette. Des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front pâle, et il respirait avec difficulté. Pas un seul rayon lumineux, ni solaire ni lunaire, ne filtrait à travers le tissu des rideaux. Severus ferma les yeux, mais un doux toucher le caressa à la joue et quelques mots prononcés d'une voix douce et calme l'obligèrent à les rouvrir, ainsi qu'une douce lumière bleutée. En rouvrant les yeux, l'homme en noir put voir une jeune femme à la longue chevelure d'un roux auburn, et aux yeux d'un étonnant vert émeraude. Elle souriait, heureuse, même joyeuse.

–Lily..., chuchota-t-il.

Mais elle plaqua deux doigts sur ses lèvres fines, l'empêchant de parler. Un pâle sourire éclairait son visage angélique. Elle semblait à la fois heureuse et mélancolique.

–Tout va bien Severus...

Elle lui caressa de nouveau la joue, et posa ses douces lèvres rouges sur les siennes, l'embrassant langoureusement. Ses mains se réchauffèrent au contact de ses joues chaudes, tout en lui rendant son baiser. Mais ses joues n'étaient pas si chaudes, et ses mains encore moins. Lorsqu'il la regarda de nouveau, elle était pâle et transparente. Un fantôme.

Dans un haut-le-cœur, le maître des potions se réveilla. Oui, il était dans son lit, et seul, et il n'y avait aucune trace de Lily dans cette chambre si peu accueillante. Encore moins dans son lit froid, ou dans ses bras. La rage intérieure qu'il contenait fut telle qu'il manqua de peu de faire sauter sa chambre. Mais l'image de la Bête, cette créature effroyable, reprit place dans son esprit : Lily à ses pieds, meurtrie et mutilée. _Lily... mon dieu_, pensa-t-il. Il avait bien trop peur. Lily dévorée par les langues de feu d'un incendie de forêt. Lily broyée et mutilée par un monstre, jusqu'à la mort. Lily le fantôme glacé, l'accompagnant sûrement jusqu'à sa tombe. Lily, fruit de ses passions, de ses désirs, partie.

Une vague d'inquiétude glacée et écrasante le submergea. Le maître des potions ne faisait que rarement des rêves, ou des cauchemars, mais jamais ils n'avaient été aussi réels. Ses rêves. Rarement certes, mais il pouvait faire toute une liste de ses rêves, où il n'y avait que lui et Lily. Ceux-là, il savait toujours que c'était des rêves. Lily Evans, la déesse olympique, la Vénus de feu tant elle était belle et sa voix mélodieuse ; la Hestia qui venait lui réchauffer le cœur et l'âme ; la Terpsichore, tant elle dansait, heureuse et souriante ; la Uranie, avec toutes ces étoiles qui brillaient dans ses yeux verts ; la Thémis, qui parvenait toujours à trouver du juste et du bon en lui ; la Charite, si belle et si gracieuse ; et si Morphée avait été une femme, elle l'aurait été : elle gardait chacune de ses nuits.

Oui, toutes ces divinités en elle, et tout ce beau mélange constituait la femme la plus inaccessible qui pouvait être. Oui, _la_ et non _sa_. La déesse Lily était la déesse de son cœur qu'il ne pourrait jamais atteindre, qu'il ne pourrait jamais obtenir. C'était tout ce qui lui faisait dire qu'il rêvait, comme s'il était en état de lucidité.

Cette créature ne cessait de venir s'imposer sur sa rétine, intérieurement. Qu'était cette chose immonde... Des vieux ouvrages aux reliures de cuir noir et poussiéreux reposaient sur l'étagère d'une solide bibliothèque. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'ouvrages, ne traitant qu'un petit groupe de sujets, très restreint. Des sujets qui ne traitaient que de la magie noire, des créatures maléfiques, des potions les plus puissantes... tout ce qui faisait la sinistre réputation de Severus. Des dizaines de livres sur les créatures maléfiques. C'est vers eux que le maître des potions se tourna, lorsqu'il se leva avec lenteur, repoussant la lourde couette d'étoffe noire à ses pieds. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, il était persuadé d'avoir déjà vu cette créature quelque part.

Comme il s'y était attendu, il n'y avait rien sur cette créature dans ces banaux manuels tels que _Les créatures_ _fantastiques_, de Norbert Dragonneau. Mais tout espoir n'était pas perdu, et si il y avait bien un livre dans cette chambre qui pouvait traiter son sujet, c'était bien _Les Créatures des Ténèbres_, qu'il prit dans l'étau de sa main forte. Il feuilleta quelques pages, rencontrant Basilics et loups-garous, Kappa et esprits frappeurs. Les grandes et épaisses pages défilaient devant sa rétine tant elles allaient vite. Page 394. C'est la page à laquelle il put voir la photo d'une haute silhouette sombre et floue, ses yeux noirs parcourant les lignes qui l'encadrait.

_« ____Le Parmancien, ou TriSoul, est une créature crée par trois êtres humains. Ceux-ci doivent se placer en triangle, formant ainsi ce qu'on appelle le "Triangle de l'âme". Les trois personnes qui le forment, ne peuvent être que des experts en magie noire, car ils doivent prononcer des incantations d'une haute difficulté. De plus, il faut que ce rituel soit fait lors de la pleine lune. _

___Lorsque celles-ci sont prononcées, une gigantesque créature, à la taille allant de 2.30 mètres jusqu'à 4, se crée alors. Elle se forme de trois animaux, qui correspondent le plus aux trois mages. Alors, il se crée____une sorte de fusion entre ces trois animaux. La créature n'est ni sanguinaire, ni bonne. Elle n'est pas dotée du moindre sentiment, lors de sa création. Ce sont les mages qui les lui donne. Bien sûr, il est très peu probable que des personnes créant un Parmancien aient des intentions des plus vénérables. Non, car lorsqu'on crée cette créature, ce n'est que dans le seul but de détruire, de tuer._

___Et lorsqu'on le lance sur un autre être humain pour qu'il le tue, le spectacle est effroyable tant que la créature devient violente et sanguinaire. La victime n'a aucune chance de survie, et meurt dans les plus atroces souffrances. Le Parmancien ne se nourrit que des intentions et sentiments de ces créateurs, par exemple, si un a une irrésistible envie de broyer les os de la victime du monstre, le TriSoul aura cette même envie sanguinaire, mais l'abattra directement sur la victime__ [...] »_

C'est sur cette ligne qu'il arrêta sa lecture, le livre retombant avec lenteur sur ses genoux, glissant de ses mains. Cette infâme créature qui avait fait irruption dans son cauchemar existait réellement. Lily morte. Pour ensuite voir Lily fantôme. Severus cracha un juron. Lily attaquée par deux monstres. Lily qui avait manqué par deux fois de se faire tuer. Pour le peu de fois qu'il rêvait, il fallait réellement qu'il en fasse de ce genre !

Le sang battait douloureusement à ses tempes. Chaque souffle d'air sifflait à ses oreilles. Il se leva du lit à baldaquins, qui craqua lorsqu'il se déchargea de son poids. La pièce était sombre, lugubre. Plus aucune chaleur ne l'habitait. Même les chandelles s'étaient entièrement consumées, et la cire s'était solidifiée. Severus prit un pan d'un des rideaux entre son majeur et son index, et il le tira sur le côté. Le ciel était noir, gris sombre et opaque, entièrement recouvert de nuages de gaz. Au loin se dessinaient les macabres contours de la forêt Interdite, désormais plus qu'un nuage de cendres noires, recouvert d'arbres noircis, qui n'étaient même plus des arbres. Un désastre. Les professeurs avaient dû peiner pour éteindre ce feu, qui avait en partie atteint le parc de l'école. Le brasier avait laissé place à un cimetière, tant le paysage était décharné. Un décor parfait pour les histoires d'horreur. Certains troncs d'arbre finirent par céder, et leur cime s'abattit sur le sol noir, pour tomber en cendres. Des arbres ! Ce n'était même plus des arbres, mais des cadavres ratatinés et putréfiés.

Lily. Partie. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement refusée ? Ses désirs, ses passions, tout avait pris le dessus. Il aurait dû se contenter d'agir comme il le faisait toujours, comme l'ami bête et stupide qui n'est là que pour la consoler et rire avec elle. L'ami qui n'a pas le droit de dévoiler ses sentiments. L'ami qui doit se contenter de tout ce qu'il a : l'amitié de son amie. Il la haïssait. Il l'aimait. Il l'aimait à l'en haïr, et il la haïssait à l'aimer plus que tout. Elle et son visage d'ange, ses deux joyaux à la place des yeux, son sourire à attendrir même un mort... Mais peut-être que le mort en question était bien Severus.

Morte. Tous ces récents évènements qui défilaient sous ses yeux en l'espace de quelques heures, l'effrayait. Il avait bien fait un rêve semblable où elle était en plein incendie de forêt, et ce rêve s'était bien révélé prémonitoire. La peur l'envahissait. Mais qui aurait bien pu la tuer ? C'était parfaitement illogique, il le savait. Et pourtant... Black. Ce nom résonnait furieusement dans sa tête. Black. Celui qui l'avait vendue sans la moindre pitié à Voldemort. Black l'assassin. Black le traître.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Severus sortit, lavé et vêtu de son habituelle redingote noire accompagnée de sa cape, balayant son sillon. Il se dirigeai à grands pas vers le deuxième étage. Les couloirs étaient vides, morts. Tous devaient regarder le spectacle effroyable de la forêt calcinée. Chaque couloir était plus sombre que les autres, les fenêtres étaient crasseuses de cendres noires et fumantes, et l'épaisse couche de nuages s'assombrissait à chaque minute.

Elle était là, fermant lentement la porte de son bureau, ses longs cheveux roux tombant sur son visage blanc et fin, aux traits si angéliques. Elle baissait la tête, une expression triste, abattue sur le visage. Elle était si belle, même quand elle était triste. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. C'était une douce torture. Elle était vêtue de sa robe de sorcière, qui masquait chacune de ses courbes si fines. Avec lenteur, Severus s'approcha d'elle, pour la prendre par les épaules. Lily sursauta, et se retourna vivement, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de tourner la clef dans sa serrure.

–Severus !

Lily passa de la mélancolie à l'effroi, en voyant le visage de Severus, étonnement calme et pourtant si froid, ses traits posés avec douceur, ses cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage émacié, son nez crochu séparé du sien de quelques centimètres seulement. Il la tenait avec tranquillité, sans brusquerie, comme s'il l'étreignait.

–Lily...

–Pars...

Elle se retourna, lui tournant le dos, reprenant entre l'extrémité de ses doigts la petite clef d'argent. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le revoie. Elle avait assez fait de mal comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle arrête, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir. Severus, quant à lui, était rassuré : cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un rêve prémonitoire qu'il avait fait. Après tout, il ne s'appelait pas Sybille Trelawney !

–Il faut que je te parle..., murmura-t-il avec douceur, sans oser la retourner de nouveau ou la toucher.

–Non. Il ne faut pas qu'on se revoie. Je te l'ai déjà dit hier.

–Et tu comptes ignorer ce qu'il c'est passé hier ? Faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ?

Lily resta silencieuse, des larmes commençant à briller dans ses yeux. Faire comme si rien de tout ça ne s'était passé ? Les mots de Severus la transpercèrent, bien que ce ne soit pas les intentions du maître des potions. Non, elle se sentait juste presque gourgandine, une gourgandine qui après avoir eu le droit à une nuit de désir, partait, comblée, pouvant désormais vivre tranquillement en oubliant son amant d'un soir.

–Non ! répliqua-t-elle. Tu vois parfaitement bien ce que je veux dire. Ce qui c'est passé hier comme tu dis, n'aurait pas dû se passer...

–Malgré ce que je t'ai dit hier tu t'enfuis ? Tu me brise le cœur sans remords ?

La jeune femme posa la tête contre la porte, soupirant longuement. Mais elle s'y appuya un peu trop fort car la porte s'ouvrit, mal fermée. Severus en profita, et y entra, la fermant derrière lui, tournant la clef, la faisant ainsi prisonnière dans sa propre chambre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains fortes et glacées, le relevant de force, pour se perdre dans les vagues vert émeraude de ses yeux. Il posa une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui, déposant un dur baiser sur ses lèvres. Et quelles lèvres ! Ses lèvres, si fines, si douces, au goût exquis de miel, tandis que Lily trouvait les siennes fines, sensuelles, dévorantes, et au goût de la potion du Désir. Mais elle le repoussa.

–Tu ne peux pas faire comme si rien ne c'était passé entre nous...

–Je sais. Et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il faut que nous prenions des distances...

Severus s'énervait, s'irritait. Cependant, il n'était pas en colère contre Lily, pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il lui était physiquement impossible de s'énerver contre elle, contre cette bouille d'innocence et de blancheur. Non, c'était contre James Potter qu'il rêvait de déverser sa colère. Une horrible sensation le saisit au niveau des côtes, qui s'oppressèrent, comme des griffes acérées dans la chair d'une proie.

–D'accord, prends donc des distances par rapport à ça. Mais tu ne vas pas non plus nier que je t'ai sauvé la vie !

–C'est vrai... j'ai donc une double dette envers toi ?

–Si tu veux compter en dettes, alors c'est une triple dette, et non une double.

Elle lui lança un regard d'incompréhension. Par _trois fois_ il lui aurait sauvé la vie ?

–Oui. Cette nuit, quand Voldemort est venu à Godric's Hollow, je suis venu... mais trop tard... quand je suis arrivé, je t'aie crue morte, là, en te voyant étendue sur le sol, le visage sanguinolent, ton fils pleurant à tes côtés... mais j'étais bien trop préoccupé par ton sort pour que je ne remarque qu'un mur allait s'effondrer... j'ai juste eu le temps de te protéger, toi et ton fils. Si je ne vous avait pas protégés de mon propre corps, vous seriez tous deux morts sous les débris...

Lily demeurait de marbre, les larmes aux yeux. Dans son esprit retentissait l'image de Severus, serrant son corps inerte, pour prendre Harry dans ses bras, au moment où le mur s'écroulait sur lui. Ça lui était revenu, et c'était étonnant, puisqu'elle était inconsciente. À contre-cœur, elle releva les yeux vers lui, ses iris plongeant dans les profondes et infinies ténèbres de ses yeux. La veille, alors qu'ils étaient ensemble, tous deux, il lui avait semblé que quelque chose s'y était réparé, et qu'une autre chose s'y était allumée. Mais maintenant, quelque chose c'était de nouveau brisé. Il était une fusion d'Hadès et d'Arès. Le dieu des Enfers, et le dieu de la guerre. Elle déposa une main sur sa joue, la caressant d'un revers de pouce, frôlant une mince couche de pilosité. Severus la serra dans la sienne, tout en la laissant continuer, mais elle la retira. Encore à contre-cœur, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

–Pars Severus... Je n'aurais pas dû... j'ai été bêtement tentée... c'est James que j'aime...

Les cours de la journée avaient été annulés en raison de l'incendie, après que Potter et Remus, revenus après avoir découvert que Lily était rentrée à Poudlard, et avaient annoncé la présence du phénix. Il y avait aussi la raison qu'une partie de l'aile Est du château avait été dévastée sous les flammes.

Dans le plus sombre des cachots, où aucun éclair de lumière ne venait briller, Severus était assis, contre un des murs de pierre poisseuse. L'espace était étroit, confiné, à peine assez grand pour le contenir. Aucune fenêtre, aucune meurtrière n'ornait les murs, qui étaient sombres et froids, la roche escarpée. Blessé, meurtri. Malgré les instants passionnés qu'ils avaient vécus, elle avait tout de même trouvé le moyen pour le rejeter. Et même un peu trop violemment, suffisamment pour le briser en une multitude de morceaux de cristal. Il ne pleurait pas. Il avait bien trop pleuré à son goût durant sa misérable vie pour pouvoir verser de nouvelles larmes. Potter. Son visage maigre et sale se répercutait dans son esprit, autant que sa voix dans le cachot, le mettant dans une rage inconsidérée. Jamais il ne s'était autant rendu compte qu'il lui avait tout pris.

Une sombre forêt, où du haut de la cime des arbres maigres et noircis, on ne voyait aucun rayon de soleil. La terre était écrasée par le poids envolé de lourds arbres qui s'y étaient abattus. Une sombre forêt complètement dévastée par un incendie ravageur. Une odeur de mort régnait, prenant même le dessus sur l'odeur âcre qui brûlait les narines. Une haute silhouette noire et élancée s'avançait, hors des sentiers battus, ses pas remuant la terre morte et stérile. La silhouette était vêtue exclusivement d'une longue cape en haillons, et son visage était masqué par une lourde capuche tout aussi dépareillée que le reste du vêtement noir. Silencieuse comme le tombeau qu'était désormais la forêt Interdite. Le cœur aussi noir qu'elle.

Même, si noir qu'on doutait qu'elles en aient vraiment un. Aucun détail ne pouvait laisser prévoir si la silhouette était un homme, ou une femme ; ou même, si elle était humaine. Un masque de pierre cachait son visage, et ses orbites étaient aussi vides qu'un gouffre sans fond, où régnait le néant. Mais les asticots qui couraient sur la peau de ses mains aux entailles si profondes qu'elle regorgeaient de pus verdâtre, laissaient parfaitement entendre que son visage était certainement bien pire, et qu'il valait en effet peut-être mieux que l'on ne le voie pas.

Aucun nom. Aucune identité. Du moins, elle n'était connue de personne. La forme sombre et floue de noirceur s'avança jusqu'à une colline haute et brûlée, recouverte de rochers ébréchés. Elle était faible, et dut user de toute la force de ses bras pour s'agripper à un rocher, pour grimper ainsi jusqu'au sommet de la pente escarpée. Ou plutôt jusqu'à une corniche, recouverte de plusieurs flaques de sang noir. D'ici, elle pouvait avoir une vue complète de la forêt, s'élevant même jusqu'à l'arrogant château de Poudlard. C'était comme un océan de fumée, qui s'élevait dans son champ de vision. Au loin, la silhouette pouvait voir toute une cohorte de Détraqueurs, boucler un périmètre d'une taille impressionnante autour du château et de son parc.

Les jambes de la chose inconnue manquaient de fléchir à presque chaque minute. Mais elle se dirigea quand même plus loin sur la corniche de pierre brûlée. Un combat s'était tenu ici, il y avait peu. Elle s'accroupit, caressant la roche du bout de ses doigts à la peau si pâle qu'elle était impossible d'appartenir à un être vivant. Pas même à un vampire. Son regard se balada sur chaque parcelle de la pente, avant de s'arrêter brusquement sur une forme difforme tombée dans un coin, si recroquevillée et brûlée qu'à première vue on aurait dit un cadavre en putréfaction. Le phénix noir, le Démnod, avait été frappé par une épée de glace. Son phénix. Sa créature.

Sous son masque, ses traits se crispèrent, et elle hurla. La silhouette hurla comme si elle cherchait à s'arracher les cordes vocales. Son hurlement était strident, glacé. Son phénix était tombé au combat. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire désormais ? Se calmer aurait déjà été une bonne chose. Elle se vengerait. Le sang coulerait. Des familles seraient déchirées. Les ténèbres les seront également par leurs hurlements aussi stridents que les siens. Et c'était sans compter sur l'armada de créatures aussi noires que le chaos, venant de ses profondeurs, qui attendaient impatiemment de se libérer de leur prison. Elle s'arrêta de crier, et toussa.

Assise dans le creux de son lit, Lily pleurait, le visage entre les mains. Elle se sentait sale, salie par elle-même. Des larmes grosses comme des perles de nacre coulaient le long de ses joues, allant parfois se faufiler dans des mèches de cheveux roux. Comment avait-elle pu faire cela ? Tromper James ? Et avec Severus qui plus est, son pire ennemi ? Elle était odieuse, elle était détestable. Le pire était bien qu'elle avait brisé Severus. "Je t'aime..." Ses mots résonnaient encore en écho dans son esprit. Pourtant, elle comprenait mieux. Beaucoup de choses. Elle comprenait mieux le comportement de Severus à son égard, ses mots, ses paroles, ses réactions. Tous ces moments où il venait faire son preux chevalier servant auprès d'elle, en la protégeant de toutes sortes de situations, à commencer par le phénix, l'incendie, et la créature inconnue. Et elle qui n'avait rien compris, et qui s'était encore permit de jouer avec lui, avec son corps, avec ses sentiments.

Sa gorge était sèche, serrée, à force de larmes et de flammes. De longues cernes noires s'étalaient sous ses paupières. Son visage pâle était humide, ainsi que ses yeux, à force de pleurs. Lily avait pensé qu'un bon bain lui aurait permit de se détendre, mais au contraire. Un bain n'avait eu aucun effet face à ce désarroi le plus total. Dans la salle de bains, les murs étaient toujours tachés de sang, mais les mots n'étaient plus que du sang noir étalé sur les murs. Des mots qu'elle ne parvenait plus à déchiffrer. Tout comme ses pensées, lointaines, obscures.

Lily soupira longuement, tout en agrafant les boutons de sa cape autour de son cou, par dessus sa robe de sorcière noire. Elle en sortit sa baguette, qu'elle tourna entre ses doigts fins.

–_Expecto Patronum. _

Un filet d'argent opalin jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, qui s'étala sur sa rétine, pour prendre la forme d'une biche gracile aux grands yeux. La créature frêle et fragile sur ses grandes pattes fines s'avança vers la jeune femme, qui lui caressa la tête. Dans les moments où elle était seule, triste, son Patronus devenait sa seule et meilleure compagnie. Les souvenirs étaient tout une autre histoire. Généralement, elle songeait à sa rencontre avec Severus, à son arrivée à Poudlard, à la naissance de Harry... mais depuis son coma, beaucoup de souvenirs avaient quitté son esprit, qui n'était plus que principalement hanté par ses pires souvenirs. Son réveil, aussi chaotique

fût-il, en faisait partie. Ses retrouvailles avec Severus, son fils, étaient ses derniers meilleurs souvenirs. Mais peut-être qu'après cette nuit qu'elle s'était permise avec Severus, il valait peut-être mieux jeter tous ces moments passés avec lui aux archives. "D'accord, on a couché ensemble, d'accord j'ai aimé ce moment qu'on a passé ensemble, mais c'est tout ce dont tu seras capable ! Jamais tu ne vaudras James. Et si tu me voulais tant que ça, alors il te suffisait de ne pas me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe !" Ses propres paroles. Merlin, qu'elle aurait donné cher pour retourner en arrière et les effacer. En disant cela, Lily avait non seulement fait mal à Severus, mais aussi à elle. Si seulement elle avait su plus tôt...

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'incendie. Et en ce dimanche après-midi, aussi noir de vapeurs brûlantes que ces trois derniers jours, Severus se tenait toujours contre son mur, fixant une fragile créature au pelage argenté, qui restait immobile, devant lui, à le regarder fixement. D'un mouvement machinal, il caressait la biche derrière les oreilles, le regard vide.

–Il faut bien admettre que je l'ai bel et bien perdue... en fait, c'était peut-être ça la signification de mon rêve... la

lily aux pétales d'émeraude qui fane, qui meurt... J'ai encore tout gâché, cracha-t-il avec hargne.

Une lézarde profonde parcourait une bonne partie des pierres d'un des murs. En prenant un peu trop appui sur ce même mur, en se relevant, les pierres s'enfoncèrent dans le mur, tel le passage du Chaudron Baveur, laissant apparaître un profond trou béant et noir. Méfiant, le maître des potions dégaina sa baguette, et s'approcha de l'ouverture. Pas un bruit, pas même le plic ploc incessant des gouttes d'eau dans les cachots n'y résonnait.

Pas une seule étincelle de lumière, à part celle de la baguette de Severus, qui éclairait une grande partie du passage secret. C'était un simple passage, dont il n'avait pas encore eu vent, jusqu'à ce jour. À ses pieds, il vit un long tunnel en forme de toboggan rugueux et ondulant, sur lequel il prit le risque de s'asseoir pour se sentir glisser vers des kilomètres en dessous des souterrains de Poudlard, dans les abysses mêmes de ses profondeurs. Le tunnel était si glissant qu'il arriva à destination en l'espace de même pas vingt secondes, atterrissant sur ses deux pieds.

En regardant autour de lui, il put remarquer quatre grands murs, eux aussi recouverts de fissures, sombre et vide. En tendant l'oreille, il put entendre les grognements d'un chien, un très gros chien, venant du dessus. Le dessus, le couloir interdit du deuxième étage, là où Touffu le Cerbère avait élu domicile, indélogeable. Severus s'avança vers le fond de la pièce, où trois ans auparavant régnait un troll des montagnes, et put remarquer une petite table ébranlée de bois ébréché et rongé par le temps, où reposaient sept fioles, et un vieux parchemin sentant le moisi. L'énigme des poisons, qu'il avait écrite pour protéger la pierre philosophale. Ce fut sans aucun doute aux yeux de Severus, la cachette souterraine de la pierre philosophale, désormais détruite.

Il ignorait qu'un passage secret menait à cet endroit, ce jour oublié depuis le temps qu'on ne parlait plus de l'histoire de Quirrell et la pierre de Nicolas Flamel. En tout cas, maintenant, il le savait.

Severus s'avança à pas lents, le bras tremblant, vers les grandes portes de bois dur et noir, en meilleur état que la table, ses chaussures battant le sol de pierre dallée dans un bruit répétitif qui se répercutait en écho dans la vaste salle. Le sol était si sale et poussiéreux que plusieurs brins d'épaisse poussière allèrent s'accrocher aux pans de sa cape. Le bras manquant de force, il poussa avec lenteur l'une des portes qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement à déchirer les tympans, les yeux fermés. Il craignait la chose qui se trouvait derrière cette porte, et pourtant, il savait bien ce que c'était. Le savoir était ce qui lui faisait peur.

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui dans un claquement sourd, il les rouvrit. Une douce lumière blanchâtre l'aveugla faiblement en voyant au centre de la nouvelle salle un grand miroir à la glace argentée, et au cadre doré où étaient clairement inscrites les inscriptions : « _riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega notsap ert nomen ej_ ». "Je ne montre pas ton visage, mais de ton cœur, le désir". Il était toujours là. Le vieux et ancien miroir du Riséd était toujours là, toujours aussi éclatant, sans le moindre dégât, à part peut-être les une ou deux toiles d'araignée qui parcouraient son cadre. Severus s'avança avec lenteur jusqu'à lui. Qu'allait-il voir aujourd'hui ? Il s'était pourtant juré de ne pas revenir...

Le maître des porions s'approcha à pas lents du miroir, seule source de lumière dans la sombre salle, tenue debout par quatre grands piliers de pierre. Il s'approcha si près que son nez crochu toucha presque la surface du miroir. Au début, il ne vit rien d'autre que lui, grande forme sombre élancée et enroulée dans divers tissus noirs à l'apparence négligée, avant qu'il ne se recule d'un pas ou deux. Là, il vit une grande femme, mais plus petite d'une tête au moins que lui, aux longs cheveux roux soyeux, aux yeux vert émeraude étincelants, et à la bouille d'ange pâle.

La Lily du miroir du Riséd ne dansait pas. Par contre, elle souriait, blottie amoureusement contre lui, heureuse. Et lui la serrait tout aussi amoureusement, le regard tendre, où quelque chose semblait s'être réparé. La fissure, le gouffre de son regard s'était refermé. Elle se cala un peu plus profondément dans le creux de son cou, et il lui répondit par de doux baisers sur ses lèvres fines. Il n'avait plus tous ces traits de dureté acide et glaciale sur son visage, et même les muscles de sa mâchoire étaient détendus. Il était toujours vêtu de noir, mais la blancheur des vêtements de Lily semblait éclaircir ses propres vêtements. Lui heureux avec Lily. Les rêves interdits.

Severus plaqua son front contre le miroir, s'abaissant à la hauteur du reflet de Lily, pour pouvoir verser de lourdes larmes qui allèrent s'écraser sur le sol de pierre dure et froide. Il caressa du bout de deux doigts son doux visage angélique. Le doute intense d'un baiser s'installa. Il doutait d'avoir réellement échangé rien qu'un baiser avec elle.

–Que faîtes-vous donc là, Severus ?

La voix calme et claire du directeur Albus résonna dans un murmure, et Severus se surprit lui-même à crisper ses doigts dans un grincement d'ongles sur le reflet de Lily. En se rendant compte de son propre comportement, quand l'image sur le miroir du Riséd s'évapora, et qu'il se vit lui-même collé contre l'objet étincelant à pleurer de rares larmes acides qui rongeaient ses joues et son nez, il s'essuya le visage d'un revers de manche. Il se racla la gorge sèchement, avant de reprendre son habituel ton dur et froid.

–Et vous donc Albus ? Je croyais que vous n'aviez plus l'intention de revenir ici ?

Malgré ce qui semblait presque être une agression venant de la part de l'homme en noir, le vénérable directeur gardait ses yeux pétillant de malice, et son sourire aux lèvres, derrière sa longue barbe argentée.

–Eh bien, disons simplement qu'il y a trois ans, quand la pierre Philosophale avait encore besoin d'être protégée, j'ai rajouté une protection à cette salle : quiconque y entrerait déclencherait une alarme qui sonnerait dans un de mes vieux instruments de mon bureau. J'ai simplement dû oublier de retirer cette alarme, qui est désormais inutile, la pierre étant détruite. Quand l'instrument en question a sifflé, je me suis demandé qui donc avait pu revenir ici... et je tombe sur vous. Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez encore cédé à la tentation de contempler le miroir ?

–Peu importe si oui ou non j'ai cédé à la tentation, cela ne changera absolument rien.

–Voyons Severus, nous en avons déjà discuté. Peu importe ce que vous pouvez bien voir dans le miroir, il ne faut pas que vous deveniez fou à force de le voir. Et puis, Lily est de retour, en vie, non ?

Severus le fusilla du regard, avant de tourner les talons, le teint livide de rage, montant les bas escaliers qui le dirigèrent jusqu'à la première salle, où il reprit le passage secret en sens inverse. Il arriva jusqu'aux cachots, vides et lugubres, et il ne lui fallut que quelques pas, grands certes, pour arriver jusqu'au seuil de la porte du hall d'entrée. Lorsqu'il vit en bas des marches de marbre, il vit Lily, accompagnée de Potter. Il s'arrêta contre la porte, regardant la scène avec attention. Le père du balafré essaya de l'embrasser, mais elle le repoussa d'un geste de main brusque.

–Laisse-moi tranquille James...

–Je n'ai même plus le droit de t'embrasser ? répliqua-t-il.

–Je veux juste être tranquille, répondit Lily.

Le repoussant une seconde fois alors qu'il essayait de la retenir par la taille, elle sortit en claquant des talons par la grande porte. Lupin arriva, sortant de la Grande Salle, et les sourcils froncés en voyant lui aussi la scène, il se rapprocha de James, demandant de sa voix rauque : "Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?".

–Voilà que Lily ne veut même plus que je l'embrasse, répondit-il.

–Elle est fâchée contre toi ?

–Je ne sais pas. Depuis trois jours elle parait froide et distante. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien.

Les deux amis gravirent ensemble les marches, se dirigeant vers la salle de classe de Remus. Les pensées de Severus défilèrent dans sa tête, en pensant : _Alors comme ça, Lily va mal ? regrette-t-elle ce qu'il c'est passé, ou alors ce qu'elle m'a dit_ ? Tout en continuant le fil de ses pensées, le maître des cachots se rendit dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il en ressortit, il se jura de ne plus sortir de ses cachots avant des semaines, et de n'aller que dans son bureau, et sa salle de classe. Il redescendit dans les donjons glaciaux, vides, ses pas battant le sol, sans aucune lumière pour éclairer son chemin. Mais il n'en voulait pas. L'ombre et la solitude étaient un présent. Sa marche s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un léger vent frôler son cou. Il se retourna brusquement, sa cape fendant le vent, attrapant un poignet au vol, qu'il tira vers le sol, faisant fléchir les genoux de l'individu, courbant son dos.

James Potter le regarda sournoisement, un large sourire ironique aux lèvres. Il n'était pas parti avec Lupin. Il l'avait suivi. Et à en juger par la baguette qu'il tenait dans sa main, il avait essayé de lui jeter un sort dans son dos, comme au bon vieux temps. Son regard brillant, il se lécha la lèvre, Severus tenant toujours son poignet dans sa main. Autant avait-il eu un haut-le-cœur, qu'il était maintenant parfaitement détendu face à son ennemi.

–Bonjour Snivellus.

–Tu n'as rien à faire ici, Potter. Va-t'en.

–Et sinon quoi ? ironisa-t-il d'une voix fausse. Tu vas me tuer ? Mais toi et moi savons très bien que tu es incapable de faire du mal, Snivellus. À qui que ce soit. Tu es trop faible. Tu te souviens de la fois où, en sixième année, tu m'as vu embrasser en pleine bouche Lily ? Tu aurais vu ta tête. Moi, je n'ai pas oublié. J'étais mort de rire. Comment oublier... Allez, tais-toi donc Snivellus, et agenouille-toi devant moi, plutôt que de continuer à me tenir tête en me tenant simplement par le poignet. Tu es faible. Met-toi à genoux devant celui qui t'a dominé pendant tant d'années.

Apparement, Potter avait touché un point sensible, car Severus entra dans une rage folle. Sa main se resserra si fort sur son poignet que les os craquèrent violemment. Potter poussa un cri de douleur, et même si Severus resta le visage immuable, il en fut satisfait. Il avait fait du mal à Potter, et il en avait crié. Comment, lui aussi, aurait-il pu oublier ? Oublier ce jour où son pire ennemi avait volé l'amour de sa vie, le laissant dans l'éternel supplice du remords et de la souffrance ? Un éclair rouge de sang traversa son regard noir. Il aurait voulu avoir en main, à la place de ce stupide morceau de bois censé faire de la magie, un long poignard dégoulinant de liquide vif. Il aurait voulu attraper sa gorge maigre dans sa main forte, pour le jeter au sol, le voir s'écrouler à terre, et se pencher vers lui. Pouvoir planter au fond de sa gorge sans force ni résistance la pointe de la lame, le faisant gémir dans les tourments de mille tortures. Sentir sa main supplier son avant-bras de le relâcher, les yeux pleins de larmes qui auraient embué ses yeux. Pouvoir ensuite reprendre la lame, et déchirer avec la peau fragile de son cou, la chair recrachée, le sang giclant sur le visage de son meurtrier, et tachant ses mains. Et puis se redresser, poser un pied contre son torse maigre et sans force, le surpassant de toute sa taille, rien que pour lui montrer qui était le vrai roi, le vrai maître ici. Pour ensuite laisser tomber l'arme sanglante, piquant vers son front, qui exploserait son crâne dans des éclats d'os grisâtres, le visage plein d'une jouissance meurtrière et perverse.

Et puis Severus se ressaisit. Et lorsqu'il se ressaisit, James Potter était toujours le dos courbé, face à lui, le visage et le corps intacts. Le regard des deux hommes se croisèrent, l'un plein de dégoût et de hargne, l'autre empli d'une éternelle provocation. Severus Snape aurait voulu le tuer, tout simplement. Pas pour lui prouver que c'était lui le plus fort, en fin de compte. Mais juste pour enfin être libre de son serment, et ainsi pouvoir vivre et mourir en paix, à jamais.

Lorsqu'il s'apprêta à relâcher son poignet, se rendant compte des pensées typiques d'un Mangemort fidèle à ses idées, James éclata d'un rire amer. Parce qu'il savait le pourquoi du comment de la réaction du Serpentard. Il avait toujours su, il avait toujours compris qu'il aimait Lily Evans. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui l'avaient tant poussé à essayer de la séduire sous ses yeux. Son rire se coupa net lorsque la baguette de Severus le poignarda entre les côtes, coupant par la même occasion sa respiration. Sourcils froncés, il releva lentement la tête vers son visage maigre et blanc, pour voir les deux iris d'obsidienne le fixer avec fureur, brûlant intensément. Sa main manqua de briser son poignet, mettant tous les nerfs de son bras en alerte, engourdissant son bras totalement. Potter déglutit. Les lèvres de Severus se mouvèrent, et Potter fut projeté en arrière dans une détonation, et dans un bruit sourd, se fracassa le dos contre un mur, avant de glisser pitoyablement, comme un pantin dont on aurait coupé les fils, au sol. La dernière chose que Potter vit en grognant de douleur, le dos paralysé, ce fut les pans de sa longue cape noire disparaître derrière un mur. Très bien, pensa-t-il. Il savait que désormais, il lui faudrait avoir recours à la solution finale.

Le soir même, Lily, propre et sèche, alla se rendre dans le bureau de James. Celui-ci se trouvait d'ailleurs à l'extérieur de Poudlard, dans une petite bâtisse à côté des vestiaires de Quidditch, mais toujours dans le périmètre des Détraqueurs. La bâtisse en question était étroite, mais avait assez de place pour contenir divers balais, un grand coffre métallique où étaient rangées les balles de Quidditch, un grand bureau de chêne, et une armoire basse où était rangé aussi soigneusement que la plus précieuse des reliques : un équipement complet. Lily poussa la seconde porte, qui la mena dans la chambre, une pièce plus petite où un grand lit à baldaquins était posé contre le mur, et une grande commode face à lui. Plusieurs posters de célèbres équipes de Quidditch

étaient accrochés aux murs de bois humide, comme les équipes du Club de Flaquemare et des Canons de Chudley. Une porte sur le côté portait une étiquette qui indiquait qu'elle menait à la salle de bains. Mais tout comme le bureau, la chambre était vide, alors Lily retira ses vêtements qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche de cuir, et en retira une longue et soyeuse chemise de nuit d'un blanc distinct, qu'elle enfila à la place.

Elle plaqua son front contre l'unique fenêtre, poussiéreuse, d'où l'on pouvait voir le terrain de Quidditch, éclairé par des torches enflammées sous le ciel noir et sans ses astres lunaires. Elle vit l'équipe des Poufsouffle, en train d'écouter sagement leur entraîneur, James, haut perchés sur leurs balais. Elle hocha la tête, et partit s'allonger dans le lit, s'enroulant dans les draps moites. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre dans un grincement qui fit exploser ses tympans, et qu'une tête à la chevelure épineuse n'apparaisse. James avait l'air exténué, et de la sueur perlait sur son front plat et rouge. Sans même qu'il ne remarque Lily, il ôta son pull rouge et or, laissant nu son torse glabre et dénué de virilité.

–Bonsoir James.

Le sus-nommé sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il entendit la voix douce et calme de Lily l'interpeller, et se retourna vivement. Sa surprise était telle qu'il ne fit même pas attention à son teint terne et pâle, ni à ses longues cernes sombres, ni à l'absence de son éternel sourire. Il n'y prêtait jamais attention d'ailleurs, ni à aucun de ses sentiments. Elle pouvait très bien s'écrouler sous les pleurs devant lui, il ne remarquerait rien. Et là, il était occupé à enfiler son pantalon de pyjama, et à s'installer confortablement dans le creux de son lit, le regard méfiant derrière ses lunettes embuées et recouvertes de fines gouttes de pluie coulantes.

–Bonsoir Lily. Que me vaut cette visite ?

–Rien, répondit-elle. J'avais surtout envie de me rattraper de ces derniers jours...

Il haussa les épaules, et s'enroula à son tour dans les couvertures humides, de l'eau gouttant au plafond, enfonçant sa nuque dans son oreiller. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que des lignes brisées blanches frappèrent la terre, que le tonnerre se mit à gronder, et que des trombes d'eau se fracassèrent contre le sol, James enroula un bras autour de la taille de Lily, l'amenant à lui, elle qui était dos à lui. Il se mit à embrasser ses épaules, son cou, sans la moindre douceur, comme animé par une sauvagerie animale.

–Je me répète mais... ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un petit moment ensemble... à moins que je ne sache_véritablement_ pas faire l'amour ?

–S'il te plaît James, arrête avec ça, bredouilla-t-elle.

–Ouais, mais oui ou non ?

–Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur...

James grogna, et relâcha la manche de sa chemise de nuit, avant de s'enrouler de nouveau dans les draps, déposant avec rage ses lunettes sur sa table de nuit, grommelant : "Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venue ici alors ?". Ce fut au tour de Lily de soupirer, et elle se tourna vers lui.

–Bon d'accord...

Il bondit soudainement de son lit, arrachant son pantalon, manquant plusieurs fois de tomber car sans lunettes il ne voyait rien, il sauta sur le matelas qui grinça, une planche du sommier se fracassant sur le plancher. Lily laissa sortir un long souffle agacé de la barrière de ses lèvres. Elle n'en avait pas tant que ça envie. Pour Severus, pourtant, elle n'avait pas rechigné. Cette pensée éclata comme une bulle de savon dans son esprit, aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Rien n'empêchait que James, lui, pour la déshabiller elle, avait besoin d'enlever les boutons plutôt que de lui déchirer sauvagement son unique vêtement. Et au contraire de Severus, il commença, sans le moindre préliminaire. Il ne l'embrassa aucunement, lui. Elle ne ressentit qu'un vent glacial, au lieu d'une ambiance torride, et une chose pointue et froide comme le métal la prendre. Elle supposa que c'était censé être son membre. Lily regretta vite d'être revenue, et ce n'était pas une question de sexe.

Aucune douceur. Aucun amour. Aucun plaisir. C'était ce qu'avait pensé Lily dès l'instant où il s'était mis à se dévêtir, et à la dévêtir, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rallongent tranquillement cinq minutes après. Elle remit tranquillement sa chemise de nuit, avant de se blottir contre un coussin aux coutures grossières, et non pas contre James. Celui-ci ébouriffait ses cheveux, déjà naturellement décoiffés, en caleçon.

–Alors ? demanda-t-il de sa voix mielleuse.

–Alors quoi ? répondit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

–Tu n'as pas l'air bien satisfaite...

–Tu n'es pas aussi doux et subtil que Severus...

De nouveau, elle avait parlé sans réfléchir. Mais en même temps après courte réflexion, c'était ce qu'elle pensait réellemnt. Il fallait bien qu'elle l'avoue. Même si elle se sentait sale de le faire dans un moment pareil. Elle aurait préféré le faire plus tard. Et de nouveau, James se releva d'un coup, pour ramasser ses lunettes du sol, qu'il colla sur l'arête de son nez. Le cœur de Lily manqua plusieurs battements lorsqu'il sauta hors du lit, et marcha à pas lourds jusqu'à son côté, le regard noir. Le regard vide.

–Alors comme quoi tu me trompais bien avec ce vieux graisseux de Snivellus ? lança-t-il d'un ton glacial.

–Non, mais, je ne voulais pas dire que... ! protesta-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Mais elle eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Potter, le teint rouge brique et les yeux encore plus morts que pouvaient l'être ceux de Severus, l'attrapa violemment par le bras, la fit jaillir du lit, et la jeta à terre. Sa faiblesse due à son coma reprit le dessus sur elle, et Lily fut contrainte de laisser Potter l'empoigner violemment par la racine des cheveux, sans se soucier de ses cris de douleur.

–Alors c'était bon ? Puisque tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer avec moi ?

–James, mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

–Qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Rien du tout. Je vais juste te faire voir tout ce que les grosses catins dans ton genre méritent ! Je vais t'apprendre la fidélité, rugit-il.

Puis, il releva Lily de force par une poignée de racines de ses cheveux roux, et la balança littéralement contre la porte de la salle de bains, dans un grand fracas. Lily se massait du bout des doigts l'endroit où Potter l'avait violentée, mais il lui attrapa le poignet, pour dégainer de elle ne savait où un long poignard argenté et au manche de cuivre, qu'il plaça sous sa gorge tremblante de peur. Puis, sans crier gare, il le retira, avant de lui asséner un bon coup de la lame dans la joue, faisant gicler son sang.

–Tu n'auras même plus intérêt de revoir Snivellus Snape après ça...

Trois nouvelles journées, et deux nuits s'étaient écoulées depuis le soir où Severus avait vu Lily sortir du château pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. L'amertume perçait les pores de sa peau, et rares s'étaient fait les moments où le professeur Snape se montrait bien plus agressif qu'à l'ordinaire. Neville Londubat en faisait le plus fréquemment les frais, surtout depuis qu'il s'était permis d'humilier Severus en vêtant l'Épouvantard qui avait pris sa forme, des habits de sa grand-mère, durant le cours de Lupin. Dumbledore était également en grande colère, suite à l'intrusion des Détraqueurs sur le terrain de Quidditch, en plein match.

En cet après-midi de mercredi, une rafale de pluie tomba sur Severus comme un seau d'eau glacée lorsqu'il sortit du château. Le ciel était si noir qu'il était impossible d'y distinguer autre chose que les gouttes de pluie floues qui allèrent s'écraser sur l'herbe humide. Le maître des potions poussa un profond soupir, entièrement trempé, avant de mettre le capuchon de sa cape sur sa tête, et de se diriger vers le portail du château, la cohorte de Détraqueurs glissant plus loin dans le parc. Il descendit la colline tellement humide que plusieurs larges flaques d'eau jonchaient le sol, et qu'il dut jeter un sort à la terre pour éviter de marcher dans la boue, pour descendre

jusqu'au village de Pré-au-Lard.

En arrivant au village, des gouttes de pluie fouettant son visage, en harmonie avec les feuilles mortes, Severus longea le long des ruelles, sa cape battant derrière lui, espérant que le pub des Trois Balais était ouvert. Et il était ouvert, Mrs Rosmerta, la patronne, frappant à coups de marteau la pancarte pour que les clous se renfoncent correctement. En entrant dans le bar à l'odeur chaude et imprégnée d'alcool, aux conversations bruyantes tant le pub était bondé, il prit commande d'un whisky pur feu, avant de s'asseoir dans un coin sombre et isolé. À peine eut-il le temps de s'installer confortablement, les cordes d'eau gouttant de ses mèches de cheveux noirs emmêlés à la chaleur des cierges, que son whisky lui fut servi, et qu'il put payer la patronne. Il vida le verre d'un trait, le liquide chaud brûlant sa gorge de glace. En le reposant d'un coup sec sur la table, Severus ne put que remarquer dans un autre coin sombre en face de lui, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux trempés dégoulinant sur ses joues, le visage entre les mains à pleurer, deux ou trois verres vides devant elle.

Un haut-le-corps saisit Severus en la voyant dans cet état, et il se leva, se dirigea vers elle. Peu importe ce qu'elle lui dirait, il ne la laisserait pas dans cet état. Il s'assit sur une chaise en face d'elle, et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

–Lily ?

La sus-nommée releva brusquement la tête, ses cheveux tombant dans la capuche de sa cape. En voyant Severus, elle retira vivement ses mains, comme horrifiée. D'un revers de manche, elle s'essuya le visage, honteuse qu'on la voie ainsi, surtout lui, en larmes.

–Ne t'avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus te voir ? répliqua-t-elle d'une voix faible.

–Je ne te laisserai pas seule. Pas alors que je vois bien que tu vas mal. Et n'essaye pas de le nier, je t'ai bien vue en train de te saouler et de pleurer.

–Je vais très bien, répliqua-t-elle tout de même. Et je ne me saoule pas ! J'ai le droit de boire un verre, non ?

–Un verre, d'accord. Mais trois ou quatre...

Frustrée, elle se releva, ne prenant même pas la peine de ranger sa chaise, elle sortit, laissant Severus seul. Mais il ne resta pas cloué là, et se leva à son tour, pour sortir du bar. La pluie s'était calmée, le ciel était toujours sombre, la terre toujours humide et boueuse, mais ce n'était plus que de rares gouttes de pluie qui tombaient parfois. Il remit l'agrafe de sa cape, qu'il réajusta pour ne pas qu'elle traîne dans la boue. À grands pas, il resta derrière Lily, qui repartait vers Poudlard. Sentant qu'elle était suivie, elle se retourna d'un coup.

–Arrête de me suivre, Severus !

–Ma mère m'a toujours dis que lorsque j'étais avec quelqu'un qui avait trop bu et qui était ivre, il valait mieux que je l'accompagne. Sinon, ce qui pouvait lui arriver serait... funeste, ironisa-t-il. Tu te souviens de la première fois de l'année que nous sommes allés à Pré-au-Lard ? Tu as failli dévaler une colline.

Lily soupira froidement, et reprit sa marche. Mais c'était sans compter sur Severus qui la prit par les épaules, et l'entraîna contre un mur derrière une vieille boutique fermée. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de riposter qu'il plaqua sa main glacée sur sa bouche fine, et prit la parole en premier.

–Je veux juste savoir comment tu vas Lily...

–Je vais très bien ! J'ai juste... mal à la tête..., mentit-elle.

–Si tu arrêtais de te soûler, tu aurais peut-être moins mal à la tête, non ? Et tu ne vas pas me faire croire que c'est un mal de tête qui te met dans cet état ? À moins que tu ne sois déjà ivre ?

–Je ne suis pas ivre !

Lily avait brusquement retiré la main de l'homme en noir de sa bouche, pour croiser ses bras. Elle essaya de partir, mais il la retint. Merlin, pourquoi fallait-il donc que ce soit aussi compliqué ? Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se débattre une nouvelle fois que Severus lui tint les poignets, faisant tomber malencontreusement par la même occasion, les manches de sa robe, laissant apercevoir plusieurs hématomes et entailles sur ses bras. Chose qui n'échappa pas à Severus, dont les yeux ne furent plus que deux fentes.

–Ce cher Potter t'aurait-il fait du mal pour t'empêcher de me revoir ? dit-il d'un ton dur.

–Non ! Il... il ne m'a jamais fait de mal !

Lily bégaya d'horreur. Elle aurait espéré que personne, et encore moins Severus, ne remarque les coups portés sur son corps. Jamais elle n'avait vu James agir ainsi. Et même Severus : jamais encore elle n'avait pu voir son regard

aussi noir.

–Si jamais il a osé te lever la main dessus, je te jure que je le...

–Mais il ne m'a pas levé la main dessus ! le coupa-t-elle dans une mesure désespérée.

Comme pour essayer de le calmer, et d'attirer son attention ailleurs, Lily retira de lourdes mèches de ses cheveux encore trempés de son visage de marbre. Un frisson parcourut Severus lorsque sa main frôla sa peau, et il prit sa main dans la sienne avec douceur, plaquant son front contre le sien.

–Lily..., murmura-t-il. Lily je...

Mais elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, la retirant de celle de Severus.

–Severus arrête...

–Viens avec moi Lily, répliqua-t-il en ôtant sa main. Je t'aimerais, je ferais tout ce que tu voudras, même te faire l'amour aux quatre coins de la maison... !

Aux derniers mots, le teint de la jeune femme fut frappé au fer blanc. En l'espace d'une nuit, il avait donc perdu sa chasteté...

–Mais je ne me met pas en couple pour le sexe !

–Je sais...

Lily allait partir, sans même le regarder, mais il lui attrapa le poignet. Elle se retourna vivement, mais alors que Severus cherchait à croiser ses yeux d'émeraude, elle le repoussa du regard. Il mit la main dans une des poches de sa redingote, et en sortit une clef d'argent, qu'il mit dans le creux de sa main fine.

–Prends au moins ça.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

–La seule chose qui te permettra d'ouvrir mon bureau en mon absence, au cas où ton... preux chevalier servant ne serait pas là pour t'aider.

Aux mots sur lesquels il avait tant insisté de sa voix douce et basse, elle lui jeta un regard noir, auquel il ne répondit pas. Son poing s'était refermé sur la clef, et elle l'abattit sur le torse fort de Severus, la lui rendant. Mais il repoussa son bras.

–Garde-la. On ne sait jamais.

Sans lui adresser ni un regard, ni une parole, elle mit la clef dans sa poche, avant de reprendre le sentier boueux pour regagner Poudlard, ne se retournant même pas. La gorge nouée, les yeux humides, il se frappa presque la tête contre le mur de pierre crasseuse recouverte d'une épaisse mousse verte. Désespéré, il prit un autre sentier, le pas lourd, se dirigeant vers la forêt Interdite. À quelques pas de la forêt calcinée, une nouvelle averse se mit à tomber. Exaspéré, il entra à grands pas, baguette en main.

Étrangement, la forêt semblait moins effrayante, moins profonde également, sous la pluie et les cendres. Une forme sombre bougea à sa droite, se renfonçant dans la forêt. Une grande ombre sombre. À pas lents, Severus s'en rapprocha. L'ombre se mit à battre le sol de ses pieds, comme pour chercher la moindre petite parcelle d'herbe sous la terre morte et grise. Le maître des potions achemina dans une clairière obscure, où les arbres nus et cadavériques tenaient toujours, empêchant la pluie de tomber. Deux perles d'un noir d'acier le fixèrent, alors que l'ombre déployait ses larges ailes de chauve-souris. Severus s'avança vers le Sombral au corps de cheval squelettique. Il n'avait pas de viande dans ses poches, ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nourrir la pauvre bête affamée, qui n'avait plus rien à manger depuis que le feu de forêt avait tout dévasté. Et pourtant, il se laissa approcher. Pour cause, même si Severus n'était pas revenu voir les Sombrals depuis bien des années, il le connaissait bien. La créature ténébreuse laissa la main forte et cassée de Severus caresser son museau, remarquant son air abattu sur le visage.

–Elle part encore... malgré tout, elle part encore... avec lui... comme s'il ne m'avait pas assez pris..., cracha-t-il d'une voix longue.

La mort. Doux flot paisible et lointain. Flot tumultueux douloureux et proche. Cette abysse profonde et noire, parfaitement inconnue mais parfaite torture. Severus ne voyait pas pourquoi les gens avaient peur des Sombrals. L'on pouvait bien penser qu'il daignait ces créatures noires, tout comme ses élèves, mais non. Ils étaient comme des confidents, lui, ange de la mort. L'homme en noir qui semait la mort sur son passage sinueux. Oh oui, Severus Snape en avait vu, des gens mourir : sa mère, les prisonniers du Seigneur des Ténèbres ; tout un tas de personnes qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Sa mère. Eileen Prince. Douce femme pas franchement maternelle tuée si effroyablement. Et pourtant si imbécilement. Les Sombrals. Pourquoi fallait-il que celui-ci use de son don en plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'attirant dans un flash-back des plus inattendus ?

___Une vieille cuisine miteuse aux meubles ébranlés, au sol poussiéreux, et où aucun rayon de lumière ne venait égayer la pièce. Une pièce vide, morte, noire et ténébreuse, en parfaite harmonie avec la pluie qui s'abattait avec violence sur les carreaux. Mangeant sur une table branlante, un petit garçon maigre aux cheveux noirs et au nez crochu, qui devait à peine avoir dix ans, touchait à ____peine à son assiette où un poisson à moitié cru sommeillait. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs et graisseux mangeait en tremblant violemment, arrivant à peine à piquer sa fourchette dans son poisson, celle-ci cognant plus dans son assiette. Elle avait le teint cireux, le visage émacié, les cheveux noirs, et la peau blafarde, comme son fils. Comme Severus... Sur l'autre côté de la table, un homme au nez crochu, et au regard cruel, coupait son poisson rageusement. Tobias. _

___Le petit Severus, les sourcils haussés et froncés, se rapprocha fébrilement de sa mère, pour lui murmurer :_

___–Maman, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi es-tu couverte de bleus ?____–Ce n'est rien mon chéri, mange, dit-elle d'une voix douce et aussi tremblante qu'elle._

___–Ne dis pas que ce n'est rien ! Ta cinglée de mère n'a toujours pas nettoyé la cuisine, ni la chambre, et n'a même pas fait ce que je voulais manger !____ragea Tobias Rogue, plantant son couteau dans la table, déjà vieille et usée._

___–Ce n'est pas grave, elle le fera plus tard..., couina-t-il.____Tobias l'expédia au sol d'un coup de poing. L'enfant avait pris un sale coup dans le nez, qui dégoulinait de sang. Son père, dans une fureur noire, l'attrapa par la gorge, et le plaqua au sol, ne prenant même pas compte de sa respiration saccadée et pénible. Ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de folie._

___–Ce n'est qu'une INCAPABLE ! ____Incapable de faire quoique ce soit correctement, jusqu'au point de pas savoir s'occuper d'un sale môme, ou même sale démon ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu comptes devenir ? Un démon ? Un monstre ? Une fois que ce vieux barbu dégénéré t'aura envoyé une lettre avec ces foutus pigeons ?_

___Eileen se leva d'un coup, et malgré sa faiblesse et sa peur, tira Tobias par le bras.____–Laisse-le tranquille Tobias ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! le défendit sa mère._

___–Qu'un enfant ? Qu'un enfant ? Ce gosse n'est qu'un monstre qui n'aurait JAMAIS DÛ VENIR AU MONDE !_

___–C'est mon fils ! Je te défends de lui faire du mal ! lui cria-t-elle en lui retournant une baffe._

___Tobias demeura immobile, tremblant de fureur. Un silence lourd et pesant s'installa durant un court laps de temps. Puis, dans un mouvement si brusque que Eileen et le Severus enfant en sursautèrent, il lui retourna un violent horion de sa large main dans la figure, qui la fit tomber dans un bruit sourd, et une large ecchymose violacée se dessina sur sa tempe. Tobias se jeta sur elle, profitant de sa faiblesse, et s'apprêta à lui retourner un coup de poing en plein visage. Mais Severus la lui mordit jusqu'au sang, et il poussa un cri mêlé de rage et de douleur. Il se retourna, les yeux plissés, et fixa un court moment l'enfant, avant de diriger vers lui le coup de poing qu'il avait réservé à sa mère. Le Severus enfant reçut le coup dans la mâchoire, et fut projeté contre un mur, tête la première. Il sentit un liquide chaude couler sur son front, et entre ses gencives. Snape ôta son ceinturon, et le fit claquer sur sa cuisse. Il se dirigea vers l'enfant, et abattit un nouveau coup sur lui, sur ses mollets._

___Sa mère se releva péniblement, et le tira de nouveau._

_–Ne le touche pas ! ____cria Eileen alors que Severus avait la joue entaillée et crachait du sang._

___Il lui retourna cette fois un coup de botte dans le menton, qui la projeta au sol. Snape la plaqua fermement contre le plancher humide et sentant le moisi, pour tendre le cuir de sa ceinture, avant de la refermer en une boucle solide autour de son cou maigre, l'étranglant de toute la force de ses bras. L'enfant avait la bouche pleine de sang, et les cheveux collés sur le visage, allant même dans sa bouche, et peinait terriblement à parler et à bouger, au point qu'il ne put que regarder son père prendre un coutelas sur la table, et le planter violemment dans le corps et le visage d'Eileen, qui hurlait de douleur sous les entailles profondes infligées._

___Le petit Severus regardait la scène avec effroi et dégoût, ses tympans se perçant aux hurlements d'agonie de sa mère. Incapable de bouger, incapable d'aller l'aider, seulement capable de la voir mourir. Ses paupières se collaient les unes aux autres par un mince filet de sang, l'empêchant de voir correctement. Même le tambourinement des gouttes de pluie sur la fenêtre et la ruelle pavée était tout à fait inaudible. Puis, il s'évanouit, de douleur, de dégoût, de souffrance..._

___Durant plusieurs longues secondes, ce fût le noir total, le pouvoir du Temportus l'emmenant plus loin dans ses souvenirs, le faisant traverser à travers des vortex de couloirs sombres, comme s'il transplanait._

___Les paupières du petit Severus battirent faiblement, avec difficulté. Le souffle court et douloureux, il se releva, tremblant, se massant la mâchoire. La maison paraissait vide, un véritable cimetière étouffant. Tout était sombre et froid, et il n'y avait pas la moindre lueur de lumière. La pluie avait cessé de battre, mais il restait une horrible impression d'humidité moisie, comme si la cuisine était une grotte profonde. Une forme sombre se dessina sur la rétine de ses yeux noirs. En s'approchant, presque à quatre pattes____sous le poids de son dos, la forme se fit plus nette, sa vision restant floue. Il dérapa. Il tomba. Une sensation poisseuse vint caresser sa joue émaciée, un liquide noirâtre s'étalant sur son visage. En relevant les yeux, il vit sa mère, endormie, allongée sur le sol, les bras en croix. Le cœur ne battant presque plus, il s'avança, les lèvres fermées comme par du fil barbelé enfoncé dans sa chair._

___Severus lui attrapa l'épaule, et la secoua, ne voyant pas son visage qui baignait dans son propre sang. Le corps inerte et qui semblait sans vie de sa mère roula sur le côté, et la vision qu'il en eut le pétrifia. Eileen Prince était couverte de larges hématomes et ecchymoses noirs, de sang noir et froid, et son cou portait une large marque sombre qui s'étalait sur toute sa longueur. De larges entailles bien trop profondes s'étalaient sur son corps, recrachant quelques parcelles de chair pâle et rougeoyante, d'où coulaient encore des gouttes de sang. Ses yeux étaient quasiment sortis de leurs orbites, et leur rétine dessinait une ombre blanche, fantomatique, vitreuse._

___À nouveau, les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière d'acier des lèvres de Severus. Morte. Morte pour le protéger, lui, petit enfant tout maigrichon et méprisable. Seul. Il était orphelin. Sans maison. Il fuirait. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Il ne pouvait plus que compter sur Lily, son amie._

___De lourds pas retentirent du salon, et Severus se releva, reculant à pas tremblants. Il marcha sur quelque chose, et lorsqu'il baissa, les yeux ruisselant de larmes, il put voir le coutelas qui avait servi à tuer sa mère. D'une poignée ferme, il en saisit le manche, attendant de voir la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir. Le nez crochu de Tobias Snape dépassa l'entrebâillement de la porte, et sans même lui laisser le temps d'entrer entièrement, il lui lança le couteau, qui lui ouvrit le bras. De surprise et de douleur, il grogna, regardant l'entaille qui était apparue sur son bras. Severus en profita pour se diriger vers la seconde porte, et courut jusqu'à sa chambre, qu'il ferma à double tour. Le plus rapidement possible, il prit son sac à dos sac et fourra toutes ses affaires dedans, tandis que Tobias tabassait à grands coups la porte. Il prit une corde qu'il avait fabriquée quelques mois ____auparavant, et sortit par la fenêtre, s'accrochant à la corde, sac au dos._

Severus rouvrit les yeux, pour se retrouver de nouveau dans la sombre forêt Interdite, le Sombral ayant arrêté les effets du pouvoir du Temportus, pouvoir qui permettait de revivre ses souvenirs passés, les souvenirs qui faisaient que nous pouvions voir les Sombrals. La mort de sa mère. Il s'en était toujours voulu, sans même savoir véritablement pourquoi. _Expecto Patronum_ . Difficilement, le souvenir de la mort d'Eileen Prince laissa place à celui où il avait retrouvé Lily, vivante et souriante. Une biche douce et fragile jaillit de sa baguette, pour se poster devant lui, tremblante, le fixant dans les yeux. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus elle ne devint plus qu'une tache brumeuse et argentée sur sa rétine. À la plus grande surprise de Severus, le poitrail de son Patronus se bomba,

ses jambes s'allongèrent et se solidifièrent, et deux bois puissants sortirent de son crâne. Un cerf.

La biche venait de laisser place à un cerf, qui brailla dans les ténèbres de la forêt.

Derrière lui, ses tympans furent chatouillés par des bruissements fins de pas qui écrasaient des feuilles et des brindilles mortes. Une ombre qui se tenait droite et debout marchait dans la pénombre de la forêt, ses pas écrasant branches et feuilles, faisant du bruit pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Le cerf avait déjà disparu dans l'ombre, et Severus n'eut aucun effort à faire pour maintenir sa baguette serrée fermement entre ses doigts. L'ombre s'avança à pas lents, révélant à la clarté de la lune qui commençait à apparaître un visage émacié, aux cheveux courts formant une forêt plus dense que la forêt Interdite, et à la barbe mal entretenue. James Potter, vêtu de vêtements déchirés, apparut à la bordure de la clairière. Son visage était tordu dans une expression indéchiffrable, du sang tachait ses habits et ses mains, et une lueur de folie dure et froide illuminait ses yeux, même pas recouverts de leurs habituelles lunettes rondes. En voyant tout ce sang sur lui, alors qu'il ne portait aucune blessure, Severus fut pris d'une étrange panique : et si il avait fait du mal à Lily ?

–Tiens. Potter. Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ici ?

Un sourire mesquin s'affichait sur ses lèvres épaisses. Il avait l'air d'un dément avec ses cheveux en bataille tombant sur son visage creusé, ses lèvres retroussées, et ses yeux aussi vides que la mort, mais qui pourtant étincelaient de folie. En guise de réponse, il lui lança un lourd objet qui traîna sur le sol, créant des sillons dans la terre noire, avant d'atterrir aux pieds de Severus, qui reconnut un bois de cerf. Lentement, il releva les yeux vers son ennemi juré.

–Je chasse le cerf.

Sa voix était moins mielleuse, moins arrogante, tout cela pour laisser place à de la dureté caverneuse. À ces mots, ses lèvres se retroussèrent comme un affamé dévorant un morceau de viande bien goûteux. Les sourcils noirs de Severus se haussèrent sous les épaisses mèches de ses cheveux noirs et gras.

–Tu chasses ton propre Patronus ?

Le rire froid et rempli d'arrogance de James Potter résonna dans la clairière, tel un fou psychopathe, et pourtant, il était parfaitement ridicule. Ce n'était pas les entailles apparaissant sur son corps, à la chair en train d'être rongée par des asticots blancs affamés, qui venaient par dizaines et dizaines, se précipitant de toutes les parcelles de terre pour venir goûter à la chair putride, qui le rendrait plus effrayant. Mais peut-être plus répugnant.

–Ne me dis pas que tu as toi aussi cru que mon Patronus a un seul jour été un cerf ? Alors que c'est un sachabrok ? Ni même qu'un seul jour, j'ai été amoureux de cette pauvre gourde d'Evans ? lança-t-il d'une voix percée par tous les pores par l'amusement. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que toutes ces initiales que tu me surprenais à écrire sur des morceaux de parchemin, lui appartenaient ?

Severus demeura interdit, les lèvres étirées, les sourcils froncés, les yeux plissés. Que signifiait tout ce manège ? Que signifiait ce regard, que signifiait tous ces vers, qui se mettaient à courir sur son visage, dévorant sa chair sanguinolente avec faim et ardeur ? Quelle était cette odeur de cadavre, de bouc qu'il dégageait ?

–Qu'as-tu fait à Lily ? lança-t-il d'un ton glacé.

–Aaah, Evans... tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser te la taper ?

–Tu crois que ce n'est pas déjà fait ? répliqua-t-il.

Le peu de couleurs qu'il restait sur le visage de Potter disparurent, laissant un visage cadavérique à la couleur du lait caillé, et à la peau fripée. Un visage qui aurait presque put faire sourire Severus si la situation n'avait rien de comique.

–Mais que les choses soient bien claires Potter : personne ne se l'ait tapée, comme tu dis. Elle n'est pas un jouet qui sert à combler les désirs sexuels.

–Tu m'en diras tant. Oh, mais mon cher, ce n'est pas la peine de te retenir de poser des questions, vas-y, pose les moi, dit-il en voyant les lèvres sellées du maître des potions.

–Encore une fois tu fais ton impertinent arrogant.

–Là, là, là ! Tout de suite les grands mots ! Mais pas la peine d'user du grand vocabulaire mon cher, tu n'as personne à impressionner. Et certainement pas moi. Mais commençons donc : je parie que tu te demandes d'où je sors tout ça (dit-il en montrant d'un geste de main son corps et son visage), et ce qu'il c'est passé avant cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween. Je me trompe ?

Severus lui répondit par un regard froid. James quant à lui, se rapprocha de son ennemi de toujours, lui tournant autour comme un vautour.

–Alors, mettons bien les choses au clair : jamais, AU GRAND JAMAIS, je n'ai aimé Lily Evans. Pas même lorsque j'étais encore jeune et con, et que mes trois chers amis me chambraient tout le temps en disant que je l'aimais. L'amour. Parfaite niaiserie. Charmante lettres que sont le L et le E. Dommage quelles soient bafouées par cette dévergondée en manque.

Lorsque l'homme aux asticots se mit à insulter Lily, l'homme en noir leva sa baguette sur lui, les mots « _Avada Kedavra_ » cognant contre la porte d'acier de ses lèvres, ne demandant qu'à sortir.

–En manque de son "Se-ve-rus", ironisa-t-il d'une voix enfantine. En fait, à cette époque, j'étais amoureux d'une autre fille. Elle avait un nom, un prénom, mais tout le monde l'appelait Léonore Entochrist. Nom étrange, non ? Mais elle me rejetait. Et quand je te voyais, toi, avec Evans, alors que moi j'étais jeté comme un pauvre con, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de briser ce beau petit tableau. Puis, vers ma cinquième année, elle a accepté de sortir avec moi. Et vers mes dix-huit ans, quelques mois après ma sortie de Poudlard, elle est morte. Oui, morte, dans son lit, sans que jamais je ne sache pourquoi.

« J'ai longtemps cherché un moyen de la ramener, son absence m'obsédait. Ce n'était pas l'amour qui me rongeait, mais la passion et le désir. J'ai pris ma revanche sur toi et Evans. Du moins, je voulais la prendre. La voix caquetante de Vulnero me plongeait dans la folie. Elle, elle savait ce qu'il c'était passé. Elle avait eu une vengeance sur moi en cinquième année, puis j'en ai eu une sur elle, et elle en voulait encore une sur moi. Elle n'en avait donc pas encore eu assez.

« Puis, alors que je voyageais à travers des chaînes de volcans, je l'ai rencontrée. Elle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pouvait la ramener à la vie, et qu'en plus de ça, elle pouvait posséder l'âme de Evans pour qu'elle m'appartienne. Elle me faisait peur, je l'avoue. Elle a dit qu'elle ne le ferait qu'à l'unique condition que je lui vende mon âme. Je l'ai fait. Elle l'a fait. Plus le temps passait, plus je la craignait, et pourtant, je revivais un couple avec Léonore, et j'avais Evans à mes pieds qui obéissait à mes quatre volontés, pendant que je te voyais te plaindre et te tordre de douleur en pensant qu'elle m'aimait moi. Elle était terrible. Elle était puissante. Mais elle m'a appris. Elle m'a appris la folie des grandeurs, la soif de puissance, mais surtout, elle m'a permis de voir. Elle m'a ouvert les yeux, et a fait quelque chose de moi de plus grand.

Ses yeux bruns vides pétillèrent de malfaisance. Il gratta sa joue, arrachant un large lambeau de peau à vif, qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Severus, qui était resté fixé comme un piquet à diriger sa baguette vers Potter à chacun de ses mouvements, le fixant avec précision, calculateur, se décida enfin à parler.

–Qui ?

–Celle aux cornes de bouc.

Lily s'abattit lourdement sur le lit moite et crasseux, au bord des larmes. Des larmes qui finirent par s'échapper de leur prison de rétine lorsqu'elle repensa à Severus, et à la lueur de douleur et de désespoir qu'elle avait lue dans ses yeux. Elle redressa les longues manches de sa cape qui lui donnait l'air d'un manchot, laissant apparaître des hématomes violacés sur ses bras, ainsi que plusieurs coupures sanguinolentes. Pire encore, des bracelets d'acier emprisonnaient ses bras, invisibles aux yeux du monde, la retenant ici, dans la chambre de James. James qui n'était qu'un démon infernal, violent et sanguinaire. Elle sentit un faible poids dans sa poche, et en ressortit la petit clef d'acier que Severus lui avait donnée. Il fallait qu'elle la cache. Si James la voyait, il la torturerait. Alors elle la mit sous une planche cassée du sol usé, avant de se rejeter sur le lit.

Soumise au sortilège du Barbelé, sortilège qui l'empêchait de parler comme si du fil barbelé fermait sa bouche en plusieurs tours. Soumise à la torture de James. Soumise à l'oubli. Que c'était-il passé avant cette fameuse nuit d'Halloween à laquelle elle avait survécu ? Que c'était-il passé même ce soir là ? À chaque fois qu'elle y réfléchissait, qu'elle tentait d'extirper les souvenirs des abysses de sa mémoire, seule une image blanche, le néant, lui apparaissait. Le néant, comme le jour où elle s'était réveillée, et que les premiers mots qu'elle eut entendu étaient : "Elle s'est réveillée." Le néant, comme toute sa vie avant son coma. Ses propres souvenirs, sa propre mémoire disparaissaient dans les abîmes des ténèbres.

Severus. Le premier mot qui avait cogné dans sa tête et au bord de ses lèvres, cogné tellement de fois, qu'elle n'en avait eu qu'une envie : crier ce nom au monde, le vomir en un millier de Severus. Son protecteur. Son gardien. Son sauveteur. Il avait toujours été là : pour guider ses pas jusqu'à la magie, pour l'avertir des dangers, pour la protéger des infamies des Serpentard et autres Sang-Purs, pour veiller sur son sommeil, pour combattre pour elle en preux chevalier servant, comme il disait. Sans lui, elle serait morte des millions de fois. Et en guise de remerciement, elle l'avait blessé et rejeté alors qu'il lui offrait son âme et son cœur ; son être tout entier. Severus. Celui qu'elle aimait. Et celui qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'aimer. Le fruit d'un désir, d'un rêve interdit.

–Celle aux cornes de bouc ? répéta Severus d'un ton sarcastique. C'est donc pour ça que tu pues littéralement le bouc ?

Potter sembla offusqué qu'une telle insulte soit proférée envers celle qu'il nommait celle aux cornes de bouc. La nuit s'abattait sur les restes de la forêt Interdite, Hélios faisant tomber son rideau de noir et d'étoiles sur la surface sombre de la Terre. Severus ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer les vers qui rongeaient sa peau depuis tellement longtemps, que des flaques de pus pestilentiel et verdâtre coulaient de ses entailles, et que des os noircis commencèrent à apparaître.

–Ne l'insulte pas, Snape ! Elle a des pouvoirs dont tu ignores tout. Elle est la plus puissante ! Bien plus puissante que Voldemort lui-même ! Il faut la craindre et la respecter, lui vendre son âme et la vénérer.

–Tu es en train de me dire que ta vieille chèvre satanique est capable de terrasser Lord Voldemort lui-même, ainsi que ses Mangemorts ?

–Oui ! répondit-il, les dents serrés. ET JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS L'INSULTER ! Elle est l'essence même du Mal. De la puissance. De la souffrance. Elle fera finir le monde dans la douleur et le sang !

Mais malgré les dires de ce qui semblait se transformer en mort-vivant, Severus ne cillait pas. Au contraire, il restait parfaitement calme. La folie de James Potter ne lui importait guère. Pas même le vent qui se leva dangereusement, faisant voler sa cape dans les airs dans un tourbillon d'étoffe noire, arrachant presque les agrafes. Un bruit craqua derrière l'aliéné, qui se retourna vivement, regardant furtivement. Severus en profita pour lui jeter un _Stupéfix _qui le frappa de plein fouet, l'envoyant voler contre un arbre qui tomba en poussière. Furieux, James se releva d'un coup, se massant le dos, et s'apprêta à foncer sur celui qui l'avait stupéfixé. Mais le Sombral revint, et abattit plusieurs coups dans son dos, le lui déchirant. Cette fois-ci, il succomba, et tomba, évanoui.

Le maître des potions s'était précipité vers le terrain de Quidditch, persuadé que Lily y était. Il arriva vers le petit bureau branlant, à côté des hauts gradins aux couleurs des quatre Maisons de l'école. Il tabassa à grands coups la porte, essayant de la forcer, de lui jeter plusieurs _Alohomora_ et autres sortilèges du genre, mais rien n'y fit. Aucun bruit ne résonna à l'intérieur. Lily n'y était pas. Mais quand il remonta jusqu'au bureau du deuxième étage, elle n'y était pas non plus. Il redescendit jusqu'à ses cachots, désespéré, sans savoir que Lily était bel et bien dans la chambre extérieure au château, prisonnière.

Cette nuit-là, il rêva. Il rêva sans savoir de quoi il rêvait. Du moins, pas exactement. Il rêva tout en sentant ses côtes s'enfoncer dans ses organes, et le sang se figer dans ses veines. Un sentier écrasé par divers arbres morts. Et une grande silhouette sombre qui marchait dans les ténèbres, vêtue d'une longue cape qui la recouvrait entièrement. Ni homme, ni femme, ni animal. Une véritable ombre à l'aura maléfique. Une ombre qui bifurqua jusqu'à une clairière, où était allongé un homme, masse tout aussi sombre. James Potter. Quant à sa voix, on ne pouvait rien en déduire, ni si elle appartenait à un homme, ou à une femme. Un démon.

_–Relève-toi, lâche. _


	8. La destruction par le désir

_Severus se réveilla, dans une extrême lenteur, lorsque le vent se leva à travers les larges orifices des meurtrières, faisant claquer les portes. Severus comprit qu'il s'était levé un peu trop violemment, lorsque la pluie se mit à tomber en rafales, éclaboussant sa chambre. Grognant de mécontentement, il alla tirer les rideaux sur les meurtrières, pour aller s'enrouler de nouveau dans son lit. Dehors, il faisait noir, et les seuls bruits qui résonnaient étaient ceux de la pluie qui s'abattait avec fureur sur le sol et les murs du château, ainsi que la colère du vent qui frappait tout dans son sillon. Avec un sentiment étrange au ventre, il repensa aux événements de la veille ; à ce qui semblait être le cadavre putréfié de James Potter, à ces révélations aux tendances presque sataniques (presque, elles étaient complètement tordues), et même à son rêve. Réalité ou simple songe ? Qui aurait pu le dire. Quoiqu'il en soit, Severus irait le lendemain à la première heure voir Dumbledore, pour le prévenir. Longtemps il essaya de se rendormir, et n'y parvint pas, ne cessant de se retourner. Sans arrêt il fixait la porte de sa chambre, espérant entendre une clef tourner dans la serrure, et voir Lily venir le rejoindre, courant vers lui, les bras en l'air._

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus se leva pour prendre une douche, ne cessant de se frotter le corps, comme pour enlever l'odeur poisseuse de Potter et de ses asticots. Il se vêtit de ses habituels vêtements de croque-mort, bien enroulé dans ses couches de vêtements noirs, et tira un pan de rideau. La légère ouverture lui montra le paysage humide du parc de Poudlard, aux larges flaques d'eau qui s'étalaient sur les herbes folles, plongeant la forêt Interdite dans l'obscurité. La forêt. En une nuit il avait gardé un souvenir cuisant de ce qu'il c'était passé la veille. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? se répétait-il dans sa tête.

Une heure plus tard, fin prêt pour sortir de son bureau, il gravit quatre à quatre un grand escalier en colimaçon qui le mena jusqu'en face d'une grande gargouille de pierre en forme d'aigle, la lumière dorée de plusieurs chandeliers au fond de l'entrée illuminant par derrière la hautaine statue.

–Fizwizbiz.

À l'entente de la voix dure, froide et directe du directeur des Serpentard, la gargouille pivota sur le côté dans un grincement de pierre, laissant apercevoir un nouvel escalier en colimaçon, dans lequel il s'engagea. Severus arriva devant deux grandes portes de frêne, contre lesquelles il frappa deux coups nets. La voix claire du vieux directeur lui dit d'entrer, ce qu'il fit. En arrivant, il vit le phénix dormir sur son perchoir, ses plumes rouge vif semblant s'embraser sous les rayons matinaux du soleil. Son regard noir s'attarda sur Albus Dumbledore, sa longue barbe blanche étincelant pendant qu'il lisait des liasses de parchemin derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune à la propreté impeccable. Il releva ses yeux bleus perçants de la lettre, jusqu'au visage blanc et émacié, aux lèvres fermées comme un étau, de Severus Snape.

–Tiens, Severus ! Que bon vent vous amène ?

–Une affaire sérieuse, Albus.

Derrière les contours de ses lunettes, ses sourcils blancs se froncèrent, masquant son sourire jovial derrière sa longue barbe. D'un signe de tête et de main, il pointa la chaise de frêne et de cuir rouge confortable, dans lequel Severus s'y adossa, les doigts crispés. Sans même laisser au directeur le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

–C'est au sujet de James Potter.

Le froncement de sourcils sur le front ridé de Dumbledore laissa place à un haussement qui releva tous les plis de la peau de son front. Le maître des potions n'eut pas besoin de Legilimensie pour savoir quelles idées tordues ce vieux sénile avait derrière la tête en pensant aux relations pour le _moins pas très amicales que les deux hommes entretenaient._

–Et que se passe-t-il donc avec votre cher ami ?

–Il est totalement dément ! s'exclama-t-il.

Severus se rendait lui-même compte de la stupidité de ses paroles, et de celle de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ce serait bien Dumbledore qui le considérerait comme un dément, mais ce qu'il avait vu et entendu la veille était bien réel. Albus lui fit signe de continuer, plusieurs plis se formant entre ses sourcils.

–C'est un démon, un cadavre, je ne sais pas ! En tout cas, hier soir, il était dans la forêt Interdite. Quand j'ai pu voir son visage, j'ai pu remarquer qu'il était couvert de profondes entailles gorgées de sang, de chair pourrie, et de pus. Pire encore, toute une horde d'asticots venaient se nourrir de sa chair ! Et lui, ça ne le gênait pas, continua-t-il sans laisser le temps à Dumbledore de le couper. Et puis il s'est mis à me parler de chasse au cerf, de pactes sataniques avec une femme-bouc, et de vendre son âme en échange de celle de Lily, pour qu'elle lui appartienne.

Il le savait. Ce qu'il racontait était totalement fou et incompréhensible. Et puis, encore une fois, qui le croirait ? Déjà qu'on ne le croyait pas lorsqu'il disait que tel ou telle avait fait quelque chose, alors si c'était pour que quelqu'un le croit, même Dumbledore, lorsqu'il disait que Potter était devenu un cadavre aux services de forces maléfiques...

De nouveaux filets de lumière solaire dorée vinrent baigner le vaste et étrange bureau directorial, bien que rares. Trop rares. Trop faibles. Une curieuse fusion entre des rayons de lumière et de noirceur égayait la pièce, illuminant et assombrissant les moindres recoins. Des milliers de livres aux reliures de cuir étaient soigneusement alignés sur des étagères de chêne, et les morts des tableaux se réveillèrent un à un. Mais les iris onyx de Severus n'étaient rivés que sur le directeur de Poudlard.

–Vous êtes en train de me dire, que vous, Severus Snape, avez vu James Potter à moitié _zombifié,_ et qu'il vous a dit qu'il avait passé un pacte avec le diable ou je ne sais quoi, pour obtenir l'âme de Lily Evans, pour qu'elle puisse lui appartenir entièrement ?

Avec une certaine brutalité et une amertume presque non contenue, il lui répondit, non sans une lourde pointe d'agacement.

–Oui ! Et à l'heure où je vous parle, il est certainement encore dans la forêt Interdite, avec une sorte de fantôme noir ou je ne sais quoi !

Une lueur espiègle éclaira les yeux bleus de Dumbledore, dont le visage se retraça par un large sourire enfantin et amusé. Rien, pas même la Legilimensie, aurait pu laisser supposer certaines de ses pensées.

–Voyons Severus, je vous ai connu de meilleures idées bien moins farfelues et fantasmagoriques pour faire renvoyer James !

Le visage du maître des potions pâlit, blêmit, devint entièrement livide au point d'avoir la couleur du lait caillé. Ce vieux fou le faisait-il exprès, ou se moquait-il de lui ? Une nouvelle fois, il sentit la pointe des os de ses côtes s'enfoncer dans chacun des organes de son torse, empêchant le sang de s'écouler dans ses veines. La colère qu'il ressentait envers James Potter et Albus Dumbledore en cet instant fut telle qu'il sentit même ses veines se tordre à l'intérieur de son corps, et son sang se glacer. Sans pourtant y prêter la moindre attention, il s'énerva contre cet homme, celui qui l'avait tant aidé, celui qui lui avait promis de mettre Lily en sécurité, poussé par l'élan infernal de la rage.

–C'est la vérité ! Potter était là-bas, avec une espèce de monstre des ténèbres sans âme, totalement fou, à me raconter je ne sais quelles histoires sur ce qui c'était passé avant cette nuit d'Halloween ! Il était là-bas, à se faire ronger le corps jusqu'à ses plus profondes artères par des vers, les mains tachées de sang !

–Allons, allons Severus, calmez-vous donc, je ne faisais que vous taquiner, lui dit-il d'une voix douce en lui faisant signe de se détendre. J'ai croisé James tout à l'heure, il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure, dans la Grande Salle. Et je puis vous dire qu'il n'y avait aucune trace ni de sang, ni de blessures, ni d'asticots !

Severus le fusilla du regard, mais même face à ses yeux noirs, le directeur gardait son éternel sourire bienveillant.

–Vous me traitez donc de menteur ?!

–Enfin Severus, je ne dis pas que vous mentez. Peut-être avez-vous simplement rêvé, ou...

–Dumbledore ! Je vous dit la vérité, hier soir, j'ai bel et bien vu et entendu Potter de la sorte, tel que je vous le décrit !

–Et moi, je vous dit que vous pouvez descendre dans la Grande Salle, vous pourriez bien voir James y être assis tranquillement à prendre son petit-déjeuner. Mais si son cas vous inquiète tant, je peux toujours lui parler, voir ce qu'il en est. Sans lui répéter ce que vous venez de me dire, bien sûr.

Severus quitta le directeur d'un pas rageur, tellement rageur que derrière lui, il claqua la porte d'un coup sec, réveillant au passage le phénix, et que lorsqu'il fut arrivé au premier étage, il ne prêta même pas attention à Londubat qui l'avait bousculé. Dans le hall du château, des élèves rentraient et sortaient, tous discutant, plongés dans de profondes discussions avec leurs amis. Tous se poussèrent lorsqu'ils virent passer le terrible, la terreur qu'était le professeur Snape, encore plus en voyant son humeur maussade, prêt à enlever une bonne centaine de points aux trois Maisons. Pour éviter d'avoir à passer à travers des foules d'élèves bavards et mangeant goulûment, au point d'avoir la bouche pleine de sirop d'érable encore frais, et de miettes de toasts ; il prit le chemin qui menait directement à la table des professeurs. À travers un mince entrebâillement, laissant s'échapper des rayons de lumière pâle et des voix d'élèves et de professeurs, il put voir assis à la table réservée aux professeurs, James Potter, mangeant tranquillement tout en lisant son magazine de Quidditch, le _Quidditch Time_. En effet, comme l'avait dit Dumbledore, pas une seule entaille ne couvrait son corps, ni même une seule goutte de pus, et aucun ver blanc ne courrait sur sa peau.

Une folie subite s'empara de son corps. Jamais Severus Snape n'avait autant désiré de faire de James Potter un cadavre. Un véritable cadavre, inerte, les yeux ouverts dans une vision d'effroi, la bouche entrouverte d'horreur et regorgeant de sang, les traits tendus, le visage noirci, les doigts crispés, le visage affichant les pires supplices qu'il avait enduré avant sa mort. C'était cela, le cadavre parfait de James Potter, pour lui, Severus. Ce monstre ne méritait pas de vivre. Pas même d'exister. Juste de mourir. Lily pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait : il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal. Qu'il la retenait prisonnière, mais tout en la laissant donner ses cours et des signes de vie.

Elle était là, elle aussi, le visage sombre et les lèvres renfermées, mangeant avec lenteur un toast et un pancake, tout en lisant un livre. Ses cheveux si pimpants, tombant avec grâce autour de son visage et dans son dos droit, paraissaient plus sombres. Différents que sur toutes les photographies qu'il avait d'elle. Des cernes de plus en plus sombres redessinaient ses paupières légères, tout en gardant ses yeux verts rivés sur son ouvrage. Une chaise était libre à côté d'elle. Juste à sa droite, tandis que Potter était à sa gauche. Une seule et unique chaise, sur laquelle il prit le risque de s'asseoir. Severus remarqua que son teint blanc vira au rouge pâle, sur ses pommettes saillantes. En même temps qu'il remarqua le regard brun et froid de Potter sur lui, le fixant lui et ses moindres gestes. Mais il ne fit rien d'autre que prendre son petit-déjeuner en toute tranquillité.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, pendant lesquelles Severus avait noté le regard insistant et aléatoire de Potter sur Lily et lui, elle se leva d'un coup, prenant son livre sous le bras, sa robe noire de sorcière tombant en vagues sur le sol. Plusieurs élèves et professeurs suivirent, dont Severus, qui cette fois, prit le même chemin qu'elle. Un sentiment de légèreté l'envahit : il était simplement parti trop vite, Lily était toujours là, à Poudlard. À peine eut-il franchit les portes d'ébène aux gonds de fer, que de puissants éclats de rire résonnèrent dans le hall, allant frapper de plein fouet ses tympans. Tous les élèves qui étaient sortis pointaient du doigt un mur, riant aux éclats. Mais dès qu'ils remarquèrent la présence du professeur Snape, tous se turent, pour aller rejoindre leur salle de classe. Le regard noir, il put voir Lily, la tête entre les mains devant le même mur, où il put voir écrit à l'habituelle peinture rouge ineffaçable : « SEVERUS SNAPE ET LILY EVANS = GROS CŒUR », avec, en prime, plusieurs petits cœurs ainsi qu'une photo magique de Severus embrassant Lily, devant son bureau, prise de toute évidence la nuit de son cauchemar. Peeves. Ce sale petit cancrelat était venu les surveiller, pour en plus les photographier. D'ailleurs, il était là-haut, sur le mur, à regarder la scène de son regard mesquin, toutes dents dehors, un pinceau couvert de peinture rouge dans sa main translucide.

–PEEVES ! hurla le maître des potions.

Lily eut un sursaut, et détala tel un lapin jusqu'aux marches de marbre, tel Peeves, qui n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de la terreur des cachots. Il se redressa d'un coup sur le bord de son mur, au garde à vous, son chapeau de bouffon jouant des clochettes.

–Oui mon Colonel ? dit-il de sa voix caquetante.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! rugit-il.

–L'œuvre de Colin Crevey, le petit Gryffondor à l'appareil photo, mon Colonel !

–Arrête de m'appeler « mon Colonel » ! Et je sais très bien que c'est toi ! C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que tu vas me nettoyer ça !

–Impossible monsieur le bourreau des cœurs. Cette encre ne s'efface pas, pas plus que le sortilège ne se dissipe.

La dispute entre l'esprit frappeur et le professeur continua encore de longues minutes, l'esprit trouvant à chaque fois de nouveaux prétextes pour se faire passer pour innocent et ne pas finir dans la « salle des tortures spéciale Peeves » de Severus. Ou, pire encore, celle du Baron Sanglant. En guise de réponse à ses menaces, Peeves disparut tel un nuage de fumée, fuyant l'homme en noir. Rageur, il se rendit jusqu'à ses cachots, bien qu'il ne devait avoir cours que dans une demie-heure. En poussant les portes d'ébène, noir et fort, il ne put que remarquer que les torches ne s'allumèrent pas sur son passage, même en les tapotant de sa baguette. Les donjons restèrent dans les ténèbres, aussi puissantes et effrayantes qu'elles pouvaient être.

–_Lumos._

De minuscules étincelles de lumière blanche jaillirent de sa baguette pour former une légère lumière à l'extrémité de l'instrument magique. Avec lenteur, les semelles de ses chaussures claquèrent sur la pierre du sol, tandis qu'il descendait les marches des escaliers. Deux chemins s'offrirent à lui : celui qui menait à son bureau et à sa salle de classe, et un autre, obscur et confiné, malgré la lueur blanche du sortilège de Lumière. Alors que Severus s'apprêta à prendre le premier chemin, un étrange bruit de succion, d'aspiration, résonna en écho dans le deuxième couloir. Prenant donc celui-ci, il s'avança, le regard perçant, jusqu'à son fond. Tout était noir, étroit. C'était à peine si l'obscurité engloutissait toute source de luminosité. Tellement étroit qu'à plusieurs reprises il marcha sur des pans de sa cape. Les murs puaient le moisi, la mort, lui brûlant les narines, tant ils étaient recouverts de pourri, malgré qu'il soit habitué à cette odeur.

L'étrange son s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du fond du cachot. La noirceur du lieu n'empêcha pas Severus de remarquer bien nettement deux formes sombres, allongées au sol. Les sourcils froncés, il dirigea sa baguette vers elles. Deux trous béants d'un vert digne de l'_Avada Kedavra_ le fixèrent, et ce qui semblait être une bouche absorba son _Lumos_, le plongeant bel et bien dans l'ombre. En pur réflexe de survie, il le stupéfixa. Un cri rauque et lugubre résonna, ainsi qu'un choc sourd, et il put tout juste voir l'étrange chose bondir et sortir par l'une des larges meurtrières, pour fuir, au loin, dans le parc. Étrangement, toutes les torches se rallumèrent à sa disparition, éclairant le corps inerte et recouvert de sang d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux châtains et aux yeux noisettes, gémissant en guise d'appel à l'aide. Ses vêtements, aux couleurs vert et argent, étaient également recouverts hémoglobine.

–Miss Carrow !

Le souffle de Severus s'entendit à peine, tandis qu'il se baissait jusqu'à la hauteur de son corps. Elle respirait avec difficulté, tout comme son diaphragme peinait à se gonfler : de toute évidence, elle était grièvement blessée. Un sortilège fit apparaître un brancard, et un autre de Lévitation, la fit léviter jusqu'à son creux. Le chemin reprit, les roulettes du brancard de cuir bleu claquant sur les petites pierres, la baguette de Severus toujours allumée, éclairant ses arrières et ses avants, méfiant. Ne pouvant se permettre d'afficher le corps inerte, blessé et ensanglanté de la jeune Serpentard devant toute une foule d'élèves aux regards avides et terrifiés, il ouvrit la porte d'un des cachots, où il fit rouler le lit. À l'aide de son corbeau, Hadès, il put envoyer un message à Mrs Pomfresh, la brave infirmière de l'école, ainsi qu'au directeur et quelques professeurs qui seraient dans les parages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière arriva, suivie de près par Albus Dumbledore, lui-même ayant sur ses talons Lily, Remus, Potter et McGonagall, tous vêtus de leurs tenues de professeur, tous affichant une mine déconfite sur leur visage. Un par un, avec une rapidité mesurée et limitée, ils traversèrent les barreaux de fer du cachot pour pénétrer dans un donjon étroit et confiné, et pourtant assez vaste pour les contenir tous et leur permettre de se mouvoir. Severus se recula, laissant son élève aux soins de l'infirmière, mais gardant toujours son regard rivé sur les joues creuses et recouvertes d'hémoglobine d'un rouge terne, ainsi que ses bras immobiles, pétrifiés.

–Que c'est-il passé, Severus ?

Ses prunelles noirs onyx se détachèrent d'Hestia Carrow pour se poser sur le directeur, le visage sombre dans l'obscurité. Les quatre professeurs et lui fixaient tous le maître des potions avec une certaine impatience, même Lily, qui évitait de croiser son regard.

–En allant me rendre dans ma salle de classe, j'ai entendu des sons étranges, provenant du second couloir. La première chose qui m'a frappé était que toutes les torches étaient éteintes, et ne s'allumaient pas. Alors j'ai dû compter sur ma baguette. En avançant dans le couloir, j'ai vu au sol deux silhouettes. La deuxième s'est tournée vers moi, et a englouti mon sortilège de Lumière. Par pur réflexe, je l'ai stupéfixée. La chose a lâché un cri rauque, et s'est échappée par une meurtrière. À sa fuite, toutes les lumières se sont rallumées, et j'ai trouvé au sol, gémissant de douleur, Hestia Carrow, couverte de sang. Je l'ai installée sur un brancard, et je vous ai prévenus, vous et Mrs Pomfresh.

Potter hochait la tête d'appréhension, et l'infirmière finit son examen, tandis que Lily le fixait avec une sorte d'avidité, et de douceur. Il était toujours là pour jouer les sauveurs, même avec ses élèves, pensa-t-elle. La vieille femme tout de blanc vêtue se tourna vers lui, les lèvres tendues, les traits crispés, les rides creusées.

–Et vous ne vous souvenez pas d'un petit détail de la chose qui a attaqué Miss Carrow ? Pas même un détail de l'attaque ? demanda-t-elle dans un murmure d'inquiétude.

–La créature était grande, élancée. Je me souviens de sa large bouche regorgeant de sang, certainement celui de Miss Carrow, mais surtout de ses yeux : bien trop grands, et d'un vert lumineux et éclatant. Le seul ennui était qu'il engloutissait toute lumière, et je ne pouvais pas y voir grand chose, ni de lui, ni de l'attaque. Mais ses bras s'élargissaient, pour qu'il les enfonce dans son œsophage.

Potter émit un soupir de dédain, et McGonagall lui répondit par un regard noir. Tandis que les professeurs McGonagall, Lupin et Dumbledore se dirigèrent jusqu'à la jeune fille, encore plongée dans l'inconscience, Severus profita d'un moment d'inattention pour se poster à la droite de Lily, qui sursauta. Dans un court laps de temps, ils s'échangèrent un regard silencieux, vite rompu par le visage marqué au fer blanc de la jeune rousse, qui détourna le regard, celui de Potter noir. Longtemps, les yeux bleus du directeur restèrent assombris, leur rétine recouverte d'une brume blanche et opaque en fixant la blessée, qui soupirait de douleur. Tous le fixaient intensément, attendant que le verdict tombe, attendant les ordres. Ce n'est que plusieurs minutes plus tard qu'il reprit la parole, la voix faible.

–Nous allons annuler les cours de la journée. Allez prévenir les salles de classe. Allez prévenir les deux autres directeurs de Maison qu'ils doivent regrouper tous leurs élèves et les ramener dans leurs dortoirs. Quant à vous Severus (il leva la tête vers le maître des potions), je vais vous demander de raccompagner vos Serpentard, et de ramener à l'infirmerie Flora Carrow.

Les professeurs hochèrent la tête, pour que tous quittent le cachot. Derrière eux, ils purent entendre les roues du brancard se remettre à claquer sur le sol noir et crasseux. Le hall était vide, à l'exception de Peeves, seul être dans la vaste pièce, à gribouiller sur les murs, juste à côté de la photo de Severus et Lily. Il devait prendre les murs du hall pour son album photo personnel, car à nouveau, il s'était remis à tapisser les murs de pierre lisse de diverses choses, dont des dessins sans la moindre pudeur, et remplis de grossièretés, de Filch et Miss Teigne. Quand il vit la petite troupe sombre que formaient les membres du corps enseignant, juste derrière lui, il refit la même scène qu'à Severus : il se mit au garde-à-vous.

Au premier étage, tous se séparèrent. Très vite, les couloirs se remplirent, et le bourdonnement incessant des discussions affolées d'élèves qui se demandaient bien ce qu'il se passait, résonna contre les parois de pierre. Telles quatre grandes armées, les maisons Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, et Poufsouffle, à leur nombre le plus complet, regagnèrent leurs dortoirs, situés aux quatre coins du château, dirigées par les professeurs Snape, McGonagall, Chourave et Flitwick. Dans un silence funéraire, les quatre groupes s'y dirigeaient, le seul son de leurs pas claquant sur le sol de marbre. C'est quand Severus gagna la salle commune recouverte de la lumière verte des vaguelettes du lac, que le chaos reprit, en « Qu'est-ce qui se passe professeur Snape ? », « Où est Hestia ? ». Un chaos de murmures d'inquiétude dans lequel le malheureux professeur Snape dut user de tout son pouvoir pour dissiper. Après avoir renvoyé tous les élèves dans leurs chambres respective, il retint une jeune fille de quatrième année aux longs cheveux noisette et au visage pâle et émacié, connue sous le nom de Flora Carrow. L'œil inquiet, presque embrumé, lorsqu'il lui annonça qu'elle devait suivre son directeur de maison, elle sortit de la salle commune avec lui, tous deux leur baguette en main.

Au premier étage, pour éviter d'avoir à faire avec la chose qui risquait de revenir, Severus indiqua le passage qui menait à l'étage de l'infirmerie, situé derrière une des statues, à la jeune élève aussi muette qu'une tombe. Les lèvres de son professeur ne remuaient pas plus que les siennes, ne faisant qu'accroître son angoisse pesante. Le Serpentard poussa les deux larges et hautes portes d'orme, faisant grincer leurs gonds, laissant apparaître la vision d'une vaste salle où plusieurs lits blancs s'alignaient contre les murs. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfresh et Lily tournèrent la tête vers eux, les deux autres n'étant pas là. Leur regard se dirigea vers Flora Carrow, qui resta pétrifiée sur place, avant d'accourir, la gorge remplie de larmes, jusqu'au lit de sa sœur. Son visage était blanc comme une tombe de marbre. Elle secoua la tête négativement, comme espérant que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar, ou même, que ce ne soit pas sa jumelle qui était dans ce lit d'infirmerie. Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues creuses, sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, s'échappant des profondeurs de sa trachée. Elle entrelaça ses doigts tremblants aux doigts froids et immobiles d'Hestia.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? finit-elle par sangloter.

–Votre sœur s'est faite attaquée par une créature, lui déclara Dumbledore.

Le vénérable directeur renvoya silencieusement les professeurs dans leurs appartements, laissant la jeune Carrow seule avec Mrs Pomfresh. En sortant, Severus se posa à la droite de Lily, pour risquer d'effleurer sa main, dans un bref mouvement, ses doigts allant rapidement caresser le creux de sa paume. Sa seule réaction fut de tourner la tête dans un mouvement brusque et surpris, pour que son regard s'arrête sur le visage blanc et anguleux, avant qu'elle ne reparte d'un pas pressé vers la sortie. Severus soupira, avant d'emprunter le même chemin qu'elle.

***

La nuit. Son froid cruel vint mordre ses joues gercées. Ce fut la première chose qu'elle vit en rouvrant les yeux : le néant le plus total. Sa respiration était lourde, et chacune de ses voies respiratoires paraissaient bouchées. Ses mains fragiles tremblaient. Une sensation poisseuse sur sa joue lui indiqua qu'elle était allongée dans une mare de sang. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne savait pas le moins du monde ni où elle était, ni comment elle s'était retrouvée là. Lily était aveugle dans ces ténèbres. Ses beaux yeux verts ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité. Même le grognement d'un loup-garou aurait pu la rassurer. Rien que pour lui confirmer qu'elle était encore en vie.

Ses paupières étaient alourdies, et elle peinait à les rouvrir complètement, autant qu'elle peinait à lever le bras jusqu'à l'arrière de sa tête, qui venait de se cogner contre une planche de bois humide. Un objet dur et petit tomba sur le coin de sa tête. Lily tâtonna pour le récupérer. Une lumière blanche et faible illumina la pièce ; elle avait trouvé une lampe de poche. La source lumineuse confirma ses craintes : elle se trouvait bien étendue dans une flaque d'hémoglobine épaisse. Pis encore. Dans _son_ sang.

La tête sifflante, ses yeux remarquèrent les chaînes chauffées à blanc jetées au sol. Les aiguilles plantées dans son corps, comme une séance d'acupuncture, mais bien plus violemment. Les épines d'un long fil barbelé s'enfonçant dans la chair de sa jambe gauche, descendant comme en colimaçon. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, en lambeaux, comme si on avait essayé de la violer, mais sans succès. Rien que les déchirures, même parfois très fines, montraient clairement de profondes entailles regorgeant de veines qui palpitaient. Son tibia était brisé net en deux, et plus ragoûtant encore, un morceau d'os pointait le bout de son nez à l'air libre.

La douleur la foudroyait. Et elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il c'était passé. Probablement, en raison de ses tremblements, avait-elle également reçu quelques sortilèges Doloris. Pourtant, l'éclat de la lumière lui montrait bien la chambre de Potter. C'est d'ailleurs en voyant un long poignard denté à ses côtés qu'elle se souvint : Potter avait essayé de la violer, elle s'était débattue comme une furie enragée, elle lui avait retourné une gifle phénoménale qui l'avait envoyé valser au sens propre, lorsqu'il s'était ressaisi, il n'avait pas apprécié, mais à la place de la frapper, il avait fait tomber une longue fiole au sol, qui s'était révélée être remplie de gaz, qui l'avait endormie. Il avait dû en profiter pour lui faire payer par le prix du sang.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre, et Lily se releva vivement, au prix de nombreux et douloureux efforts. Des pas claquèrent contre le plancher, et instinctivement, elle porta une main à son ventre. Elle avait mal au ventre. Terriblement mal. Et pourtant, c'était la seule partie de son corps qui n'avait pas été blessée. Un interrupteur fut enclenché, et la chambre fut baignée d'une puissante lumière dorée. Potter revint, le torse maigre déchiré et fumant, son visage rougi fixant Lily d'un regard hautain.

–Enfin réveillée ?

Lily lui répondit par un regard plein de dégoût. Tout la répugnait chez lui. Jusqu'à ses mains croûtées. Mais surtout son visage sanguinolent et parcouru de veines vives. Son corps était hideux et repoussant : l'absence de son nez, coupé ; ses yeux blancs enfoncés dans leurs orbites ; sa peau déchirée laissant voir ses muscles craquelant ; ses cheveux gras et chauds ... tout, absolument tout. Son apparence de démon autant que son apparence "humaine". En fait, il était un démon. Par quel triste miracle, elle n'en savait rien, mais il était un démon. Voilà ce qu'était celui qu'elle avait épousé : un monstre. Voilà ce qu'elle était devenue : sa prisonnière. Être prisonnière de Severus ne l'aurait absolument pas dérangée, ne l'aurait en rien gênée, au moins, elle aurait été sûre qu'il aurait pris soin d'elle, l'aurait couverte de baisers, l'aurait serrée dans ses bras... rien que ce minimum. Sans jamais la laisser mourir de faim ou devenir folle dans l'ombre et le sang.

Potter s'affala dans un fauteuil de cuir déchiré, dont un ressort jaillit sous son poids, atterrissant plus loin. Il ramassa une bouteille de verre au sol, mettant son goulot entre ses dents pour arracher le bouchon dans un petit pet, qu'il cracha sur le tapis. Puis, il reprit le goulot dans sa bouche, buvant de tout son saoul l'étrange liquide visqueux qu'il contenait. Lily pouvait même voir le liquide sale laisser filer quelques gouttes sur son cou. Soudain, la bouteille une fois vide, il la jeta plus loin, et elle se brisa en un monceau d'éclats de verre pointus. Le démon se releva, essuyant sa bouche sans lèvres de sa manche, crachant au sol, posant ses mains contre les barreaux de bois de son lit.

–Quand je pense qu'un jour, tu m'as aimé..., dit-il de sa voix rugueuse.

–Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, cracha-t-elle. Regarde-toi : tu es "inaimable".

Sa main osseuse fit craquer le bois, et durant un instant qui parut une éternité, Potter se figea, semblable à une statue de pierre. Lily parut satisfaite, et profita de ce moment aveugle pour attraper un morceau de verre bien pointu au sol, à l'aide de son pied. Une chaîne la maintenait dos contre une commode. Elle eut juste le temps de reprendre sa place initiale, en silence malgré la souffrance que lui provoquait ses blessures, ses fractures ouvertes, avant que Potter ne se retourne d'un coup, furieux. Il se baissa à son niveau, ses pieds clapotant dans le sang, caressant ses joues meurtries du côté d'un long couteau sec. Miraculeusement, Lily réussit à éviter le coup qui aurait frappé son ventre de plein fouet.

–_Tu parles comme cette folle de Vulnero !_

–Évidemment.

Comme s'il avait la rage, un flot de bave bulleuse s'écoula de sa bouche. Il se baissa encore plus bas, la fixant dans les yeux, lèvres retroussées. Il tapota le plancher du bout de ses doigts pointus, le couteau tombant lentement dans le liquide vital. À nouveau, il cracha à ses pieds, plein de répugnance, avant de ne la regarder elle.

–_Tu_ es pitoyable. Regarde-toi : tu as trahi ton fils et ton époux, tu l'as trompé, pour aller rejoindre leur pire ennemi dans ses draps, simplement parce que tu étais en manque. Tu ne vis que pour ça. Regarde-toi : tu t'es laissée berner par une simple fiole de gaz. Pire que les juifs de 1945 qui croyaient vraiment qu'ils allaient avoir le droit à une douche ! Résultat, eux sont morts, et toi, tu baignes dans ton propre sang, au milieu de tes propres os. Ça change de la semence masculine, hein ? Regarde-toi : tu n'es qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe, une catin, tu ne vaux_rien_ ! Et tu ne vaux pas plus que cet enfoiré de Snape !

–Il vaudra toujours mieux que toi ! Il est peut-être immoral, mais lui au moins, il est intelligent, non pas stupide comme toi, il ne fait peut-être pas de sport mais lui n'en dépend pas, la liste est longue, mais lui, il est "aimable" !

Mais la seule réaction du démon fut de s'écrouler de rire. Il lui fallut un bout de temps pour s'en remettre, d'ailleurs. Avant que Lily n'ait pu tenter quoi que ce soit, il s'était remis debout, droit sur ses deux pieds, avant de marcher vers elle. Elle soutint son regard, prête à se battre pour sa liberté. Mais tout ce qu'il fit, c'était ramasser un petit objet brillant tombé à ses côtés. Avec un effroi grandissant, Lily posa sa main sur ses cheveux, se rendant compte que l'objet étincelant était sa broche. Voyant avec délectation que ses jambes étaient définitivement invalides, il posa sa broche au sol, l'écrasant sous sa semelle. Lily ne laissa échapper aucun bruit. Douloureusement, lorsque Potter regagna son bureau, elle ramassa les débris encore argentés du présent de Severus, qu'elle fourra dans sa sacoche, encore accrochée à son cou. Potter revint, toujours hilare, mais dès qu'il se ressaisit, Lily avait trouvé le moyen d'arracher la chaîne, et planta un morceau de verre en plein dans la gorge de Potter. Celui-ci poussa un hurlement, se tenant la gorge, alors que Lily courrait déjà vers la sortie, se tenant la jambe droite, qui peinait à tenir debout, par la faute de l'os.

La nuit déversa sur elle toute sa pluie d'acier. L'eau glaciale laissa couler sur son visage tout le sang sec, pour qu'il aille s'écraser au sol. Et encore une fois, tout était noir. Sa vue se brouillait sous l'hémorragie et l'odeur des ténèbres qui s'insinuait dans ses entrailles comme du poison. Derrière elle, le silence. Devant elle, le silence. Elle était entourée par le silence. Mais elle préférait encore avancer. Derrière elle, James Potter. Devant elle, Severus Snape. Elle savait qu'il lui prodiguerait tous les soins nécessaires, lui arracherait chacune des aiguilles de fer qui poignardaient son corps avec précaution, et elle savait comment faire pour ne pas qu'il entre dans une fureur noire.

Elle ne saurait certainement pas avant longtemps pourquoi, mais elle ne put continuer. Ses pieds étaient prisonniers de la terre, pourtant plus sèche que boueuse. Ses deux jambes finirent par céder, l'une sous la fracture, l'autre sous le fil barbelé, et elle s'écroula en arrière, dans une flaque d'eau. Pourtant, elle paraissait très profonde pour une flaque d'eau. Et elle devenait un peu plus opaque au fil des secondes. L'eau se transformait en boue. Et elle ne pouvait ni hurler, ni murmurer, condamnée au silence.

Les bracelets métalliques saisirent dans un étau d'acier ses poignets, et une force invisible la projeta contre la cabane. Elle aurait dû se dire que ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai, que le pouvoir des bracelets soit annulé. Un faible courant électrique passa entre ses doigts, avant de commencer à se propager dans tout son corps. Pour qu'ensuite, se soit son corps tout entier qui se courbe, qui se plie, et pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau hurler, sa gorge explosant. Le sortilège Doloris refaisait rage. Puis, une main sortie de l'ombre arracha sa tignasse par les  
racines, la relevant de force, la tirant, la plaquant contre un mur à l'intérieur de la misérable bâtisse. Potter était revenu, encore plus furieux.

–Je te jure Evans, -à moins que tu ne préfères que je t'appelle Snape ? Ce serait mieux au vu des circonstances actuelles...-, que si jamais, si jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça, ce ne sera pas toi qui prendra. Du moins, pas directement. Ce sera douloureux, mais ce ne sera pas direct. Si jamais tu me refais un coup comme ça, je te jure que ce sera Snape qui crèvera.

Lily prit la relève, et se laissa s'écrouler de rire. Lui ? James Potter ? Tuer Severus ? Il n'avait même pas le courage de l'achever elle. Déstabilisé, il baissa les yeux vers le plancher, et Lily en profita pour lui retourner une gifle phénoménale qui le fit valser vers un mur. Grave erreur, puisqu'elle glissa au sol, ses jambes fléchissant. Pour éviter tout cri, elle se mordit sa lèvre déchirée, se tenant sur ses coudes pour essayer de se relever. Potter, encore vacillant, était déjà debout, le regard fulminant.

–Sale garce.

–Et tu vas faire quoi, pour te venger ? _Me violer_ ? le provoqua-t-elle.

–_Abrutie !_ Quand est-ce que tu le comprendras ? J'ai rien, moi, pour te violer ! Tu crois vraiment que je t'ai fait l'amour la dernière fois, pauvre conne ?! Tiens, regarde.

Potter releva le haut de son chemisier à carreaux gris sur son torse, et prit entre ses doigts les boutons de son pantalon, qu'il défit, avant de le baisser jusqu'aux cuisses. Puis, il enleva son caleçon gris, laissant voir... un triangle de peau blafarde et écailleuse. Il n'avait rien. Ce que les hommes avaient, lui ne l'avait pas. Durant de longues secondes, Lily resta atterrée et interdite. S'il n'avait pas de virilité, alors comment...

–Je ne suis pas un humain, Evans. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, je me suis montré encore plus cruel que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Si tu savais ce que j'ai fait... Et lorsque je lui ai vendu mon âme, ça a été définitif. Maintenant, je suis un démon à part entière. Et tu ne croyais _tout de même pas_ que j'allais te sauter alors que je me doutais bien que Snape était arrivé avant moi ?! Regarde, répéta-t-il.

Comme s'il était aux toilettes, il se mit à pousser, gémissant de douleur. Et, en effet, une petite chose commença à apparaître : une sorte de long dard d'acier qui sortait doucement, comme celui d'une abeille. Lily resta glacée d'horreur. Elle avait compris. C'était ignoble... Et le rire gras du démon reprit le dessus en voyant qu'elle avait compris, justement. Il remit son pantalon, bouclant sa ceinture.

–Je subis le prix de cette punition depuis qu'elle a décidé de me punir pour ce que j'ai fait il y a plus de vingt ans... et maintenant... si j'allais dire à Dumbledore que tu étais malade ? Je pourrais m'occuper de toi...

***

Le lendemain, alors que le ciel écossais reprenait peu à peu ses habituelles couleurs automnales colorées, à travers encore plusieurs nuages de cendres noires, et que les Détraqueurs formaient une encore plus importante barricade, bien plus serrée autour du château, en cette fin d'après-midi, Severus griffonnait. Le bec de sa longue plume de corbeau grattait les lignes de plusieurs liasses de parchemins jaunis. L'air impassible, il s'énervait pourtant en lisant la preuve de la bêtise de ses élèves, incapables d'écrire une formule de potions correctement. Ils arrivaient même à lui trouver une bonne quinzaine de différences entre le napel et le tue-loup ! Et c'était sans compter sur les taches d'encre noire qui s'étalaient dans chaque angle de papier, eux-même déchirés sans le moindre soin, comme si c'était un torchon crasseux qu'ils étaient censés rendre. Sans même prendre le temps de se déchirer les iris à tenter de déchiffrer ces gribouillis, sa plume gratta une dernière fois les parchemins, traçant de beaux zéros propres et nets par rapport à leur écriture, sur tous les parchemins les plus sales qu'il trouvait, pour enfin pouvoir soupirer en se laissant retomber sur le dos de sa chaise.

Severus se permit de fermer les yeux un instant, la seule lumière venant d'une vieille lampe à huile posée sur un coin de son bureau faisant danser les ombres sur son visage blanc. Depuis l'incendie, et l'arrivée du monstre inconnu, l'on manquait de lumière à Poudlard. Aussi bien dans les cachots que dans toutes les autres pièces du château. Même lui, qui haïssait la lumière et maudissait chaque rayon de soleil devait se munir de cette vieille lampe rouillée, qui avait traîné dans un cachot abandonné durant quelques bonnes années, d'où une odeur de cire brûlante mélangée à de la rouille s'échappait.

À peine ses paupières avaient-elles eu le temps de s'abattre silencieusement les unes contre les autres, quémandant le repos, que deux coups distincts et pourtant légers furent donnés à la porte d'ébène du devant de la pièce. Severus soupira : ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser en paix, respirer de toutes ces longues journées avec pour seule compagnie des cornichons de première ?

–Entrez, dit-il froidement.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant entrer à travers son entrebâillement une tignasse d'un roux puissant. Lily arriva, les paupières mi-closes comme si elle évitait de regarder Severus, vêtue d'une simple chemise d'un blanc immaculé, et d'un pantalon noir et étroit. Réagissant au quart de tour, Severus se leva, rangeant sa chaise dans un claquement contre son bureau.

–Bonsoir Lily. Que me vaut cette visite ?

–Je suis obligée, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait dur et froid. J'ai besoin d'un philtre de Mémoire. Pour mes cours. Professeur Snape.

Severus releva légèrement la tête, presque amusé. Une expression étrange se forma sur son visage, comme s'il s'efforçait de ne pas sourire. Lentement, il se rapprocha d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit si près qu'elle en fut contrainte de se reculer, se cognant contre le mur le plus proche. Un sourire narquois illumina le visage du maître des potions. Elle était si près, et elle ne se défendait pas, elle restait là, à attendre, le visage fermé mais pourtant les sourcils haussés d'inquiétude. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, rapprochant ses lèvres de son oreille, pour y murmurer :

–Je pourrais te préparer une autre potion si tu veux...

Les sourcils désormais froncés, Lily lâcha un gémissement de surprise lorsqu'il se mit à pourlécher son cou. Mais malgré tout, elle se laissa faire. Il lui manquait tant. Elle voulait le récupérer, le retrouver, peu importe les conséquences. Mais une vague de frayeur et de panique la saisit en repensant à James Potter. Que lui ferait-il, que_leur_ ferait-il en apprenant qu'elle était allée le retrouver ? Après tout, c'était vrai, l'histoire de la potion n'avait été qu'un simple et pur prétexte pour le revoir, et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Ou plutôt, _qu'essaierait-il_ de faire...

Severus remonta ses mains jusqu'à son col, ses doigts glacés parcourant au passage sa peau dans un frissonnement, pour déboutonner ses boutons un à un, tout en traçant des cercles de feu sur sa chair.

–Severus...

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Et elle, elle avait peur qu'il ne continue, qu'il aille plus loin. Beaucoup plus loin. Une fois sa chemise entièrement libre de la pression des boutons, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, pour faire tomber le vêtement au sol. Pourtant, au lieu de s'attaquer au soutien-gorge noir qui retenait prisonnière sa poitrine, il se baissa, s'accroupissant à ses pieds, pour que ses doigts parcourent lentement son ventre. Lily soupira de bonheur.

–Ose encore me dire qu'il ne te fait pas de mal ! cracha-t-il avec dureté. C'est ça, ta maladie ?!

En effet, de longues lignes obliques se traçaient sur son ventre, s'entrecroisant, marquant parfois des trous. Des coups de chaînes. Plusieurs entailles se parsemaient également, un peu partout, à peine refermées. Elles n'en avaient même pas le temps, elles semblaient avoir été rouvertes. La panique totale submergea Lily lorsqu'elle croisa le regard furieux de Severus. Ses yeux furetèrent chaque chose qui pouvait être scrutée, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour détourner son attention.

–Je te jure, que peu importe tout ce qu'il peut être, je le...

Il n'eut même pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, que Lily le saisit par la nuque, le tirant vers elle pour l'embrasser. C'était ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à faire. Au début, il ne sembla pas y être intéressé, tentant même de se défaire de son étreinte, mais il eut l'air de changer d'avis radicalement lorsque Lily enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et que sa langue vint réclamer celle de Severus. Tous deux se détendirent. Peut-être même un peu trop, lorsque un à un, leurs vêtements commencèrent à tomber au sol, et que Severus la souleva pour l'asseoir sur son bureau. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, laissant aller ses caresses sur son corps, et ses propres mains sur son torse, tentant de lui arracher cette stupide chemise bien trop gênante, tandis qu'il parcourait son corps de baisers langoureux. Quelle autre pensée pouvait prendre place dans l'esprit de Lily, autre qu'elle le voulait lui, son corps et son être, immédiatement ?

Et pourtant, pour une seconde fois, tout se stoppa. Lily, qui avait ses mains plaquées sur son torse, le repoussa avec lenteur, pour descendre du meuble d'ébène, allant chercher son chemisier et son soutien-gorge, qu'elle enfila en silence, comme si elle avait les lèvres fermées de force par du fil barbelé. Severus n'essaya même pas de parler. Il connaissait d'avance sa réponse. Il savait qu'encore une fois, elle irait rejoindre Potter. Et le laisser là, au lieu de lui faire confiance.

Severus tourna la tête un bref instant, vers la flamme de la lampe dont la chaleur chatouillait son visage. Durant un bref instant, il eut l'impression de voir deux yeux aux iris féminins rouge vif à travers les flammes dorées, le fixant intensément. À la dernière seconde, il retint Lily par le bras, l'empêchant de bouger. En retournant les yeux vers lui, elle soupira.

–Qu'ais-je donc fait ? Encore une fois, j'imagine que c'est moi qui te fait des avances ?

–Non... c'est moi...

Comme pour répondre à toutes les questions qui le tourmentait, Lily lui murmura d'une voix faible :

–Je ne veux juste pas te faire de mal...

Puis, Lily partit, fermant la porte derrière elle dans un fin courant d'air, pour quitter les cachots, se noyant dans ses larmes. Tentant de faire taire ses sanglots en les enfermant dans sa gorge. Mais c'était bien trop dur. Ils couvraient même le claquement de ses bottes contre le sol de pierre humide. Le pas lourd, elle sortit du château, pour passer à travers l'étroite barrière de froid des Détraqueurs, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, où s'entraînait l'équipe de Poufsouffle. Poussant un profond soupir, elle ouvrit la porte miteuse qui menait à la chambre de Potter. C'était étrange d'humer l'air de la chambre ce jour, qui puait la mort et le sang. Et une odeur de souffre, certainement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, James entra, le visage de marbre étrangement tordu. Alors que les semelles de ses chaussures s'abattaient sourdement sur le plancher craquant, il rentra dans sa chambre, où il balança ses lunettes au sol dont le verre éclata. Son visage reprit peu à peu sa forme, que Lily appelait maintenant « normale » : des lambeaux de peau tombèrent de son visage, révélant des muscles vifs de couleur, son nez tomba en petit tas de cendres laissant voir ses courts ossements, sa mâchoire, dénudée de lèvres ou de joues, se tordit comme si elle était déboîtée, ses yeux perdirent de leur couleur noisette, devenant vides et rentrés dans leurs orbites. Même ses cheveux prirent une teinte noire brûlante comme le souffre. Le nouveau corps de James Potter révélait un véritable démon, sous les yeux dégoûtés de Lily (bien qu'elle était désormais habituée à le voir ainsi), qui restait cependant parfaitement immobile et au visage vidé d'expression, tentant de masquer sa tristesse.

–Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne pas le revoir. Ça fait deux fois, Lily Potter. Deux fois. Mais celle-ci est la pire. Même si la première, tu t'es laissée quasiment faire. Contre un mur, d'une boutique, en plein village. Tu deviens catin à ce point dis-moi ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui attrapa le creux de l'épaule entre ses ongle griffus, pour la projeter contre un mur dans un bruit sourd, sans qu'elle ne puisse se défendre. Ses griffes, il les enfonça dans ses joues, jusqu'à ce que de fins trous les percent, ses fines petites joues toutes pâles toutes roses.

–Tu savais qu'il était un Mangemort, hein ? Un Mangemort. Ça te fait tomber bien bas ça. Ça dépasse carrément le niveau du mauvais garçon.

–Il vaut mieux être un Mangemort que ce que tu es, répliqua-t-elle, cherchant à défendre Severus.

Au lieu de s'énerver et de la frapper à coups de chaînes à nouveau, un sourire glacial et amusé s'afficha sur son visage dénudé de véritables lèvres. Sa langue alla lécher ses dents crasseuses, comme un chien allant dévorer un bon morceau de viande bien saignant.

–Je lui ai vendu mon âme, Evans. Mon âme.

Les heures passèrent à une lenteur affolante. Au beau milieu de la nuit, Lily ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver le sommeil, comme chaque nuits dans ce taudis, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée par des défilements de bribes de souvenirs.

–_Un Mangemort. Mangemort. Mangemort._

Non. Severus ne pouvait être un Mangemort.

–_... Malheureusement, les membres de l'Ordre que j'avais envoyé sur place n'ont pas pu arriver à temps. Ils n'ont pu que retrouver les cadavres égorgés des Moldus, tués par le Mangemort Severus Snape._

Non. Sa mémoire ne pouvait que lui jouer des tours.

–_Oui, je compte bien rejoindre les Mangemorts. Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut bien te faire ? Reste juste avec... Potter. Tu as l'air si heureuse avec lui. Eh bien moi, je serais heureux avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres et les arts noirs._

Non. Il avait dit cela juste pour la blesser, pour se venger d'elle. Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il était sérieux.

–_Severus, tu es mon meilleur ami, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu ne me feras jamais de mal ?_

–_Oui. Jamais je ne pourrai te faire de mal. Je ne peux que te protéger, peu importe les risques._

Oui. Si jamais Severus avait réellement rejoint les Mangemorts, alors c'était de sa faute... elle l'avait blessé, trahi, sali... mais il avait tout de même tenu sa promesse. Combien de fois l'avait-il sauvée ?

–_Eh bien, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer : nous avons désormais un agent double parmi nous : Severus Snape. Croyez-moi quand je vous dit qu'il regrette très sincèrement ce qu'il a fait. Désormais, il est avec nous, et il s'est repenti._

Oui. Il s'était repenti. Il n'était plus un Mangemort. Il était innocent. Et lorsqu'elle aurait enfin trouvé un moyen de détruire Potter, elle irait le rejoindre. Parce que depuis le début, c'était lui qu'elle aimait.

Et d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas à obéir à ce salopard. Elle était libre, et peu importe toutes les tortures qu'elle pouvait bien subir, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher de s'enfuir, et de retrouver Severus. Severus à qui elle avait déjà fait tant de mal... Son regard de chien battu l'avait frappée avec tant de force qu'elle craignait que plus jamais il ne lui pardonne. Pour elle, c'était un déclic. La raison pas si enfouie que ça, pour laquelle il dormait avec elle, pour laquelle il passait son temps avec elle, pour laquelle il avait tant tenu à ce qu'elle lui offre son pardon, pour laquelle il lui avait sauvé la vie à chaque fois qu'elle était en danger, pour laquelle il avait accepté ce bain de minuit avec elle, pour laquelle il la prenait toujours à part, dans un coin d'ombre, se rapprochant dangereusement de son visage... simplement pour l'embrasser... et elle était passée à côté...

Décidée à aller le rejoindre, elle se releva dans un grand silence, sans que le lit ne grince. C'était douloureux. Elle craignait qu'elle ne réveille Potter. Obligée de ramper au sol, comme un chien, ses jambes broyées trop faibles pour tenir debout, sans baguette, elle alla dans la partie bureau, se tenant contre un mur. Prévoyante, Lily enfonça son poing dans sa bouche, le mordillant doucement, préparée à la douleur. Ses doigts allèrent chercher l'extrémité du long fil barbelé qui était enroulé autour d'une de ses jambes, enfoncée dans sa chair. Et elle le tira. Elle entendit sa peau se déchirer, et ses dents croquèrent profondément son poing. Et dire qu'elle ne disposait d'aucune potion pour anesthésier sa jambe. Mais c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire pour avoir une jambe de libre. Alors elle continua de tirer, sa peau se déchirant comme une feuille de papier, le sang coulant lentement sur le sol. Même, elle perdait tellement de sang qu'elle n'en ressentait plus aucune douleur, et que sa tête tournait. Elle n'avait même pas assez de conscience pour hurler.

–Reviens te coucher.

La poitrine de Lily bondit d'un coup lorsqu'elle entendit la voix ensommeillée de Potter. Mais il était encore dans son lit, alors elle tira une dernière fois sur le fil, qui tomba au sol, laissant gravées dans sa chair de profondes marques longues aux traits irréguliers et pointus. Un long soupir s'échappa d'entre ses dents. La jambe flageolante, elle se tint au rebord du bureau pour se relever, avec toutes les difficultés du monde. Un sursaut brusqua son corps lorsqu'elle crut entendre des pas au-dehors. Et au même moment, des pas lourds se firent entendre derrière elle, dans la chambre du démon. Potter attrapa sa bouche dans sa main, mais au lieu d'essayer de la frapper, il porta un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, geste qui signifiait un simple « chut ». Les bracelets se remirent à vibrer, et Lily fut plaquée contre un angle de mur, sans pouvoir bouger, la vue presque obstruée. Tout ce qu'elle put voir, c'était Potter sortir par une fenêtre à l'arrière, sans savoir pourquoi. Eu bout de quelques secondes, elle put entendre quelque chose à l'extérieur. Une voix. Qui murmurait à travers les planches rongées de la porte.

–Lily... c'est moi...

Cette voix douce et glacée fouetta de plein fouet Lily. Severus. Il était là. Il était revenu. Malgré tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait, il était revenu, il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas, que quelque chose était en train de se briser en elle, que quelque chose la tuait. Les coups de chaîne exceptés. À nouveau, elle soupira. Mais ni de douleur, ni de colère. Seulement de bonheur et de soulagement.

–Lily, je sais que tu m'écoutes... ouvre-moi. Je sais que ça ne va pas, et je n'ai pas besoin de voir tes mutilations pour le comprendre. Simplement, je ne pense pas que ça soit des auto-mutilations. Si tu regrettes, alors ce n'est plus la peine. Je suis là.

–Je t'entends Sev...

Tout comme celui de Lily, Severus sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Et quelque chose d'autre en lui, se glacer. Sa voix morne, triste, comme si elle peinait à parler. Il ne portait pas sa cape. Uniquement sa redingote. Il pouvait sentir le vent glacial mordre son cou, les pierres d'eau tombant du ciel contre son corps, et même les éclairs blanchâtres faire frémir son dos. Il tâtonna à la recherche de la poignée invisible, cherchant à faire silence. Plus clairement que jamais, l'image du démon Potter résonnait dans son esprit torturé, y cognait furieusement, le rendant malade. Il le combattrait, il le tuerait si jamais la tournure des événements l'y obligerait, mais il ne partirait pas sans Lily. Il l'enlèverait, et même, avec ou sans le consentement de celle-ci.

Lorsqu'il attrapa enfin la clenche de laiton froid dans sa main, le tonnerre hurla encore plus fort. Une nouvelle lance de lumière blanche s'abattit derrière lui. Illuminant le corps d'un démon aux vêtements déchirés, qui le regardait avidement, comme un vampire qui se demandait quelle partie du corps regorgeait le plus de sang.

–Bonsoir Snape.

Les paupières de Severus se figèrent, laissant ses yeux rester grand ouverts, alors qu'il essayait de défoncer la porte à coups de sorts. Il se retourna d'un coup, avant de voir ce qui paraissait être un cadavre de brûlé ambulant. Bras croisés, il se tenait là, face à lui, l'air toujours aussi provocateur. La main de Severus se resserra plus fortement sur sa baguette. Il aurait dû lui jeter un sort directement, voire même un _Avada Kedavra_, car un de ses bras s'allongea inhumainement, son poing frappant de plein fouet la porte dont un morceau se brisa, Severus se jetant sur le côté. Ses cheveux cachant son visage, le maître des potions, dents serrées, releva la tête. Potter n'avait pas bougé.

–Tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser entrer dans mon bureau, comme ça, et te laisser faire d'elle son otage ? C'est beau de vouloir faire des enfants toute la journée, toute la nuit, tout le mois. Maiiis, tout n'est pas gratuit mon pauvre vieux. Ni possible. En l'occurrence, tu vas pouvoir ranger ton matériel que tu as déjà sorti une fois de trop.

C'est à ce moment-là que les sortilèges commencèrent à fuser. Une détonation rouge, un éclair vert, une bombe bleue, un arbre mort qui s'écrasa contre Potter... Leurs cris, les sifflements des faisceaux de lumière, étaient étouffés par le grondement sourd du tonnerre. Les bras du démon s'allongeaient à volonté, et la roche de ses phalanges rendait si forts les coups que les pierres se brisaient à chaque fois qu'elles en rencontraient une. Mais Severus, bien plus agile, parvenait toujours à les esquiver.

–Pourquoi toujours utiliser ta baguette ? Tu ne sais toujours pas te battre au corps-à-corps ? Allez, essayons voir.

Le bras droit de Potter frappa de nouveau, et attrapa son poignet, sa main glissant jusqu'à sa baguette, la lui arracha des mains, l'envoya voler des dizaines de mètres plus loin. En voyant le démon se rapprocher de lui dangereusement, Severus comprit, à son comble, qu'il était condamné aux poings, cette technique de combat abaissante. C'était comme si on lui demandait de participer à un combat de chiens.

À la plus noire surprise du démon, Severus lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans la mâchoire, lui dévissant la tête de son cou, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur lui. Il profita de ce moment de faiblesse de sa part pour sortir crocs et griffes, se relever d'un bond, et lui retourner son pied en-dessous de la mâchoire, coupant sa respiration. Une rage telle qu'il n'en avait que rarement éprouvée revint s'imposer en lui, le rendant aveugle de colère. C'était le moment idéal. Enfin il avait la possibilité de le tuer.

Il se mit à genoux, bloquant son ventre de ses jambes, le maintint plaqué au sol en emprisonnant son cou de sa main, dont Potter chercha à se défaire, mais Severus forma un poing d'acier avec ses mains, qu'il abattit en plein dans sa poitrine. Potter laissa échapper un cri de torture comparable à un hoquet, autant que Severus crut l'espace de dix misérables secondes, qu'il avait fini par succomber à un arrêt cardiaque, et était définitivement mort. Alors il en profita pour se redresser, et courir vers la cabane, la boue fluide giclant sur le bas de son pantalon, ses cheveux coulant sur son visage, une entaille sur le front.

En même temps qu'il courait, il regardait sous ses pieds, pour voir si sa baguette était dans les parages. Potter mort ou non, elle lui resterait d'une grande utilité. Les démons avaient toujours des ressources dans leurs poches, morts ou vifs, et sans l'aide de la magie, Lily risquerait peut-être de ne pas pouvoir sortir. Mais lorsqu'il se remit à cogner contre la porte, un corps lui bondit dessus, comme un chat qu'on aurait lancé sur lui. Severus tomba au sol, son dos cognant contre le bois, l'ébranlant. Un nouveau coup de poing, qui avait l'air d'être un réflexe, et Potter fut projeté en arrière, tombant sur le dos à son tour. Severus le laissa se redresser. Et lorsqu'il se redressa, il attrapa un manche blanc qui dépassait d'un fourreau noir et runique, plantant une longue épée bleu glace dans son torse. L'effet fut immédiat : les hurlements agonisant de Potter déchirèrent la nuit, un flot de pus noir jaillit de son corps, et un choc électrique saisit tout son corps, le projetant des mètres plus loin.

Severus essaya de se lever, les genoux secoués. Mais un autre poids lui tomba sur le dos, le projetant au sol, contre le ventre. Lily, par quel miracle, peut-être n'en saurait-il jamais rien, avait enfin réussi à se libérer. Ce qu'il savait en tout cas, c'était qu'elle avait bondi sur lui, le plaquant au sol, l'empêchant de faire le moindre mouvement en lui coinçant les bras, malgré les vibrations des bracelets métalliques qui essayaient de la tirer en arrière, provoquant une lourde chute de gouttes de sueur bouillante sur son visage.

–Lily... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

Pour toute réponse, elle commença par rapprocher ses lèvres de son oreille, repoussant ses cheveux noirs derrière son oreille, le tenant un peu plus solidement et fermement. Severus restait immobile, le souffle court, attendant sa réponse.

–Je te protège..., souffla-t-elle.

Severus sentit son corps entier frémir à l'entente de ces mots. « Je te protège ». Rien que la douceur de sa voix, la tendresse de ses gestes, et la signification même de ses mots, valaient aussi bien qu'un je t'aime. Lily se détacha un peu de lui, pour le laisser se retourner sur le dos, position qui serait certainement bien plus agréable. Mais à l'instant même où Lily allait de nouveau couvrir son corps du sien, Severus préféra prendre son visage entre ses mains humides, rien que pour voir si il pouvait encore la récupérer. Un éclat bleu lumineux empêcha leurs lèvres de se rencontrer. En tournant la tête, ils virent le démon se relever, arracher l'épée de son torse, la gardant dans le creux de sa main avant de la jeter au sol. Mais quelle créature était-ce ?!

En pur réflexe, Severus se releva d'un coup, poussant un peu Lily pour la prendre dans ses bras et la poser contre un mur. Lily avait tellement pris soin de s'arranger pour qu'il ne remarque pas les meurtrissures sur ses jambes, qu'effectivement, il ne les remarqua pas. Cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'elle arrivait à marcher d'elle-même, sans appui. Elle s'accrocha désespérément à un pan de sa redingote, craignant que son soldat ne retourne à la guerre. Tout ce qu'il trouva à faire pour répondre à ce geste, c'était caresser sa joue, et embrasser ses lèvres un court instant, avant de retourner guerroyer, la laissant seule.

–Ne pars pas..., le supplia-t-elle alors qu'il était déjà loin.

Rien ne pouvait plus arrêter le combat de cerfs, pas plus que quiconque aurait pu arrêter la tempête qui avait décidé de s'abattre directement à leurs pieds. De longs ballets de jambes durent être menés pour esquiver la foudre à leurs pieds. Les arbres morts explosaient. Un vent digne d'une tornade se leva. Et pourtant, preuve que ce phénomène météorologique n'était pas normal, pas la moindre étincelle de feu n'était sur la terre. Rien, pas une seule flamme. Les cheveux noirs de Severus volaient, et il restait néanmoins droit sur ses deux pieds, ne devant même pas faire grand effort pour rester debout. Alors que Potter devait plaquer ses deux bras sur sa tête, avant de se jeter à terre, s'accrochant à tout ce à quoi il pouvait s'accrocher : aux racines mortes et aux brins d'herbe. C'était comme si cette tempête cyclonique ne s'était levée que pour lui.

Il restait le nez enfoui dans la terre, les griffes sorties, s'y accrochant. En entendant derrière lui les craquements sinistres d'un arbre gigantesque, et des claquements de lianes, il retourna la tête, l'air tétanisé, bouche grande ouverte. Ce qui lui était facile vu qu'il n'avait ni joues ni lèvres. Severus aussi leva la tête, pour voir un arbre rallonger ses branches, des lianes servant de fouets allant capturer les chevilles du démon en parfaite posture de désespoir et de fureur, qui hurlait à en mourir.

Il sembla à Severus que Potter avait hurlé quelque chose à la terre et au vent déchaînés. Mais dans ce vacarme, il lui fut impossible de dire quoi. La pluie obstruait sa vue, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas devoir Potter céder à l'arbre, avant de le jeter plus loin. Dès qu'il atterrit sur ses fesses, son réflexe fut de se remettre debout, pour s'enfuir, terrifié. Malheureusement pour lui, si les branches de l'arbre avaient cessé de le frapper, c'était pour laisser voie libre au mini cyclone. Du moins, c'est la première idée qui vint à l'esprit de Severus : les éléments déchaînés contre James Potter. Alors que lui, il était sauf : il était parfaitement debout, le visage parfaitement immuable, le corps parfaitement intact des coups et des flagellations. Preuve de plus, une nouvelle rafale de vent particulièrement violente projeta le démon au fond du Lac Noir. Alors que le lac se trouvait à quelques centaines de mètres du terrain de Quidditch.

Puis, le vent se calma. Il se remit à souffler normalement, comme si de rien n'était. L'arbre était immobile, bien à sa place. Comme si Severus avait eu une hallucination. Mais hallucination ou non, il se retourna d'un coup, trop pressé d'aller rejoindre sa dulcinée. Sa dulcinée, qui le prit par surprise, dans un sursaut. Elle l'avait devancé, et se trouvait déjà devant lui. Trop heureux, il la serra dans ses bras, autant qu'elle prit plaisir à s'enfouir dans le creux de son épaule, caressant la peau humide de son cou du bout des lèvres, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses omoplates.

Prenant appui sur sa jambe déchirée, sa jambe broyée encore invalide et masquée.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? sanglota-t-elle.

–Je suis venu ici pour te sauver. Et te kidnapper.

Un doux frisson de surprise parcourut le corps de la rousse, qui releva ses yeux vers les siens, un fin sourire attendri aux lèvres, caressant ses joues, tandis qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de sa taille. Mais lorsqu'elle se redressa un peu plus pour l'embrasser fougueusement, elle sentit avec horreur que les bracelets se remirent à vibrer. Elle en sentit ses veines palper de terreur, son sang s'affolant, sa tête tourner comme attaquée par les nausées. Le plus étrange était que, à l'extérieur, ce genre d'effets ne se voyait pas. Et Severus n'échappa pas à la règle, essayant de l'embrasser à nouveau, avant de se faire arrêter par la main de Lily.

–Je ne suis pas en danger, Sev. Je vais bien. _Très _ bien. Je te l'assure. Tu te fais un sang d'encre pour rien. Tout va très bien. Je sais que je t'ai fait du mal. _Trop _ de mal. J'ai compris, je l'ai compris, que tu m'aimais, le message est imprimé. Mais nous n'aurions juste pas dû passer cette nuit ensemble. Je dois rester avec James. On va se remarier. Je _dois _ rester avec Harry. C'est simple, je ne _peux pas _ l'abandonner, les abandonner tous les deux, pour toi. Le message est imprimé, on a fait quelque chose ensemble, il y a _eu _ quelque chose.

–Non Lily, arrête, rien ne v...

Mais à nouveau, Lily l'empêcha de parler. Ses mains se plaquaient d'elles-mêmes sur sa bouche. Comme un réflexe qu'on lui aurait commandé. Ou alors comme un pantin dont les bracelets tiraient les ficelles fragiles. Et elle finit de le faire taire en caressant ses joues et en l'embrassant aussi fougueusement qu'elle l'eut voulu. Si bien que Severus en resta atterré, coincé, pendant un petit moment, avant de sentir son corps se détendre, se relâcher, jusqu'aux muscles de son visage. Comme les bracelets le voulaient. Lily finit par se détacher de lui, ses mains contre son torse. Comme les bracelets le lui ordonnait.

–Chut, Severus. Écoute, ça fait un bout de temps que je réfléchis à propos de nous deux. Trop longtemps. Le verdict est clair : il faut que tu m'oublies. Tu te fais du mal pour rien, à cause de moi. Moi, je dois finir ma vie avec James et Harry, et je ne veux pas te voir seul et malheureux. Je te l'interdis. Tu mérites d'avoir quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui t'aimera en retour, avec qui tu fonderas une famille, et tu seras heureux pour le restant de tes jours, plutôt que de te pourrir la santé pour moi... Tu m'as sauvé la vie, j'ai une dette envers toi, voilà comment je la paye. Les femmes feraient la queue à tes pieds...

–Les femmes ? _Quelles femmes_ _?! _ Il n'y a que toi pour moi, tu entends ! Que toi ! Et si ce n'est pas toi, personne d'autre n'aura le droit de porter mes enfants, de toucher mon corps, d'embrasser mes lèvres, ni de me faire passer devant un prêtre ! _Aucune femme. _ Aucune à part toi. Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais Lily ! C'est toi depuis le début, ce sera toi jusqu'à la fin. Tu me demandes d'oublier mon amour pour toi, que je garde depuis plus de vingt ans. Mais je t'aimerai toujours, Lily. Toujours.

–Je ne te demande pas d'oublier comme ça ton amour pour moi... je te demande de m'oublier tout court... je te demande de faire en sorte à ce que je disparaisse de ton esprit... vis ta vie sans moi... il est temps de tourner la page... Je ne te mérite pas, insista Lily, presque insensible à ses paroles.

–Si toi tu ne me mérites pas, alors quelle autre femme dans ce monde putride me mérite ?! Te rends-tu compte que tu es possédée ?!

Aux paroles de Severus, il y eut un déclic dans l'esprit de Lily. Son monde avait été inversé. Lors de cette nuit dans les bras de Severus, lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté, elle ne s'était pas réveillée, elle s'était _endormie. _ Lorsque Severus était revenu la voir et qu'elle lui avait dit milles horreurs, elle était _endormie. _ Lorsqu'elle avait accepté que James et elle fassent l'amour, même si en rien ils n'avaient fait l'amour, elle était _endormie. _ Lorsqu'elle rejetait à chaque fois Severus, elle était _endormie. _ Tout n'était que possession. Depuis le début, quelqu'un contrôlait son esprit, ses gestes, ses paroles. Sinon, elle aurait vite fait fait de laisser Potter le démon dans son coin, et leur nuit dans leur premier nid d'amour aurait pu durer jusqu'à l'aube. Il avait détruit cette possession. Mais désormais, il y avait autre chose qui la possédait. Les bracelets. Ils ne faisaient pas que la garder prisonnière dans cette baraque. À l'instant même, c'était eux qui parlaient à travers Lily, l'obligeant à dire tout le contraire de ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire ? Certainement la dernière ânerie romantique à l'eau de rose du genre : « Ne m'oublie pas, Sev. Je t'appartiens, _tu _ m'appartiens, et aucune autre femme que moi n'a le droit de t'avoir auprès d'elle. Il n'y a juste que moi qui ait le droit de t'embrasser, de porter tes enfants, ou même de te faire l'amour passionnément ».

Les engins d'acier vibrèrent bien plus intensément qu'à l'ordinaire. Lily laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps, comme la marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils des bras. Puis, comme si on lui avait coupé ceux des tibias, elle se baissa à ses pieds, ses nerfs assez contrôlés pour qu'elle ne gémisse pas sous la douleur. Comme si c'était le moment, une idée pas des plus chastes traversa l'esprit de Severus, mais elle se releva. Elle avait juste ramassé la baguette de Severus. Celui-ci soupira, soulagé, tendant la main pour qu'elle lui rende sa baguette. En revanche, elle resta de marbre, la gardant bien au creux de sa main.

–Donne-moi ma baguette Lily.

–Non.

Sa voix absente et fantomatique ne fit que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Aussi, Severus décida que ce manège de possession devait se terminer une bonne fois pour toute. Il passa une main dans son dos, une autre sous ses genoux, et la souleva dans ses bras. Lily ne se débattit pas. À la place, elle pointa sa baguette sur son torse, provoquant chez lui un haut-le-cœur.

–Pose-moi à terre Sev.

Il s'exécuta, la remettant avec le plus grand soin sur ses deux pieds. Ce n'est pas pour autant que Lily décolla sa baguette de lui, qu'elle remonta jusqu'à la tempe. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle comptait lui faire, dans leur folie à tous les deux. Ce n'est qu'en regardant ses yeux perler des larmes brillantes, une moue tremblante sur les lèvres, qu'il comprit. Comme un criminel arrêté par la police, il leva légèrement les mains au-dessus de ses épaules, le visage comparable à un masque mortuaire. Lily bégayait.

–Severus... je suis désolée... il _faut _ que tu m'oublies...

Il finit par comprendre. Elle ne voulait ni le blesser, ni le tuer. Elle ne voulait lui faire aucun mal. Elle voulait juste lui effacer la mémoire. Un frisson glacé coula dans son dos. Sous l'effroi, il recula de plusieurs grands pas, hochant la tête comme si c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'elle ne le fasse pas. Mais elle se rapprochait toujours plus de lui. Elle semblait folle.

–Arrête ça Lily. Ne fais pas ça. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais...

–Je suis désolée Sev...

–NON !

–___Oubliettes..._


	9. Le feu et la glace

Des sanglots étouffés. Des larmes salées et silencieuses coulant contre le tissu humide d'un oreiller. La gorge entre les bras, Lily pleurait, tout en essayant de ne pas réveiller James, qui dormait à poings fermés à ses côtés, dos tourné. Encore une fois, il avait essayé d'abuser d'elle. Une large marque noire brûlante parcourait son visage, se transformant en croûte sanguinolente. Elle aurait dû écouter Severus, lui faire confiance. Il l'aurait protégée comme il l'avait tant fait. Mais non. Elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, et s'était laissée entraînée dans un tourbillon de peur et de panique. Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle ne se reconnaissait même plus. Elle se laissait torturer, violenter, alors que quelques années plus tard, elle se serait débattue, sortant griffes et crocs. Mais aujourd'hui, Lily était faible et sans force. Depuis son coma. Le coma. C'était la pièce manquant du puzzle. Après, du moins qu'elle ne se laissait pas violer... Ce qui n'arriverait jamais, puisqu'il avait le caleçon vide. Et lui qui parlait de Severus...

Severus qui avait réussi à échapper au sortilège d'Amnésie. À la bonne heure, car Lily non plus ne se serait jamais pardonné d'avoir effacé de son esprit chacun de ses souvenirs auprès d'elle. Elle n'aurait pas tenu le coup en le voyant le regard vide face à elle, sans la reconnaître, sans plus jamais lui parler. Et lorsque Potter était revenu, dégoulinant d'eau et d'algues, tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé de mieux à faire, c'était de reprendre tout son contrôle sur elle-même, et stupéfixer Severus, usant d'un autre sortilège pour qu'il se retrouve dans sa chambre. Elle savait que jamais il ne lui pardonnerait ce qu'elle avait essayé de faire. Et rien qu'à cause de ça, elle savait qu'elle serait condamnée à rester prisonnière.

Un craquement de feuilles et de brindilles chatouilla ses tympans, et sa main frôla un objet dur et rugueux, qu'elle devina comme étant une racine, ou une liane. En se retournant, elle put voir James, dormant toujours, se faire ligoter bras, jambes et toutes autres parties de son corps par des dizaines de puissantes racines qui sortaient du matelas du lit, dont les draps se déchirèrent, claquant. Il se mit à gémir, à essayer de se débattre, mais même sa bouche était bâillonnée. En levant les yeux, Lily eut la vision d'une femme, grande, aux cheveux vert feuille dont la coiffure faisait penser aux racines nombreuses d'un arbre des marais. Elle avait le visage pâle, mince sans pourtant être émacié, et souriait, amusée. Elle ne portait pas de vêtements à proprement parler, mais un assemblage de feuilles multicolores, qu'elle portait comme une cotte de mailles , se refermant entre ses jambes. Elle ressemblait à une femme-arbre, tout en étant d'une grande beauté, pure, simple, mais surtout... _naturelle_.

La femme leva ses yeux couleur bois vers Lily, pour porter un index sur sa bouche, lui murmurant un léger « Chut ». Elle se retourna, pour lui pointer la porte, comme si elle lui disait de sortir, tout de suite et immédiatement. Avant que Lily ne puisse se lever, elle lui attrapa le bras, pour y passer son doigt fin. Au contact de sa peau douce comme l'écorce naissante d'un arbre, sa peau retrouva sa forme normale, sans la moindre blessure ni la moindre cicatrice. Une jambe perdit les marques du fil barbelé, et l'autre retrouva son os à part entière et sa forme initiale. Les bracelets de fer ensorcelé se brisèrent en mille. Sans lâcher son bras, la femme déposa au creux de sa main une feuille à l'éclat de l'émeraude, mais à la froideur du métal, avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Une feuille d'argent.

Elle relâcha son bras, son index lui indiquant toujours de faire silence, l'envoyant chercher ses affaires. Évidemment, avant même de mettre ses vêtements, ou de mettre ses chaussures, elle souleva une latte du plancher poussiéreux pour en sortir une petite clef de fer, qu'elle mit dans sa sacoche de cuir de dragon, tout comme la feuille de la parfaite inconnue au corps d'arbre. Habillée à la vitesse de l'Éclair de Feu, Lily se précipita à pas feutrés jusqu'à la porte, cependant, lorsqu'elle se tourna une dernière fois vers l'amazone pour la remercier, elle lui répondit à nouveau par un geste de silence. Comprenant que tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était fuir, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et sortit en courant, tandis que la femme-arbre se laissa emporter dans un tourbillon de feuilles multicolores, laissant James Potter, toujours ligoté, ici.

La respiration lourde et le pas lent, Severus rentra dans ses cachots, une fine entaille vide de fines gouttes de sang se dessinant en oblique sur sa joue. En sortant la clef de sa poche, baguette illuminée en main, il eut la surprise de voir que la porte de son bureau était déjà ouverte, et même mal fermée. Méfiant, il avança, sourcils froncés, l'éclat blanc de sa baguette pointée sur divers recoins sombres de la pièce. Il entra dans sa chambre, tout aussi ouverte, et une à une, des chandelles s'allumèrent faiblement.

–Severus !

La voix l'amena vers son lit, seulement caché par les côtés où se laissaient tomber les lourds rideaux sombres. Seul les pieds du lit étaient dégagés, laissant voir Lily, allongée, qui avait certainement dû s'endormir. Elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple tee-shirt noir et d'un pantacourt de jean, premiers vêtements qu'elle avait eu sous la main. Croyant à un stupide rêve, Severus s'avança à pas lents, dégageant légèrement un rideau pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le lit. À peine en eut-il le temps que Lily se jeta dans ses bras, capturant sa nuque pour déposer plusieurs baisers fougueux sur ses lèvres et son visage, sans lui laisser le temps de respirer.

–Pardonne-moi Severus, je te jure que je ne voulais pas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...

Tout en parlant et sanglotant, Lily faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à son col, laissant tomber la cape de Severus dans son dos, et ainsi se permettre d'enlever avec douceur les boutons de sa redingote, suivie de près par sa chemise, pour jeter sa cape au sol, révélant son torse blafard et fort, qu'elle recouvrit de baisers, enroulant ses jambes autour.

–Tout est de la faute de James, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon coma, mais je sais que nous ne nous sommes jamais mariés par amour, qu'il me manipulait comme on manipule quelqu'un avec une poupée vaudou, ... mais je ne sais pas mais... Je crois que c'est toi qui avait raison, j'étais possédée... pardonne-moi...

Severus restait là, immobile, à attendre. Il n'avait même pas répliqué lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le déshabiller. Lily relâcha ses lèvres qu'elle capturait entre les siennes, pour se reculer, l'air presque penaud. Elle n'aurait pas dû revenir. Elle avait eu raison. Severus ne lui pardonnerait jamais ce qu'elle avait fait. Ou plutôt essayé de faire.

–Bien sûr... si tu veux toujours de moi...

Il demeura d'un silence digne d'une tombe en pleine forêt morte. En guise de réponse, Severus prit son visage entre ses mains, l'attirant brusquement vers lui, pour l'embrasser à son tour, la serrant contre son torse glacé, bien plus euphorique qu'il ne voulait le montrer.

–Je voudrais toujours de toi...

À son tour au bord des larmes, par la faute de l'absolution de Severus, Lily se jeta sur lui, le projetant contre le lit, manquant de peu de faire racler le sommet de son crâne contre le pied du lit à baldaquins, lui rendant son baiser avec un peu trop de fougue. Le relâchant quelques secondes seulement, un sourire heureux et amusé aux lèvres, elle lui murmura :

–En grand romantique qui s'entêtera toujours pour me sauver, j'imagine ?

–Tu veux que je joue mon grand benêt romantique ?

Sourcils haussés de surprise, un sourire béat s'afficha tout de même sur son visage de marbre blanc, tandis que Lily pouffa un rire, hochant la tête par la positive. Pour continuer ses dires, Severus la retourna à son tour sur le dos, posant une jambe contre les siennes, la coinçant de ses bras, déposant un baiser dans son cou avant de relever ses lèvres vers le creux de son oreille.

–Alors... (il émit un toussotement de gêne), chaque atome qui constitue mon corps est fait de mon amour pour toi...

Lily éclata de rire, en fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable, alors que Severus soupira, presque blessé et rabaissé dans son amour-propre. Il perdait tellement d'âge mental lorsqu'elle était avec lui. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas comme s'il faisait souvent dans le romantisme, même avec Lily. Celle-ci d'ailleurs le ramena à elle par une mèche de cheveux noirs, caressant son visage.

–C'est mignon... mon grand benêt romantique...

Sans lui répondre, Severus déposa un baiser fougueux sur ses lèvres, auquel elle répondit avec désir, reboutonnant sa chemise, le débarrassant de sa redingote. Puis, il se releva, mettant un court terme à leur baiser, sous l'œil interrogateur de Lily. Pourquoi elle avait envie de se laisser emporter par des flots de larmes, elle n'en savait rien. Pourquoi avait-il quitté ses bras ? Pourquoi partait-il ?

–Severus ?

Severus alluma une lampe de chevet, qui laissa une douce lumière dorée baigner la pièce, et rabattit les lourds rideaux sur les meurtrières. Il se dirigea jusqu'à sa commode, qui s'ouvrit dans un grincement, dont il retira un tissu rouge sombre soyeux, claquant le tiroir dans un bruit sourd. Il se retourna, tenant dans ses mains la nuisette très légère de Lily.

–Tu as oublié cette petite chose la dernière fois que tu es venue, lui murmura-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Souriant d'amusement, Lily se leva, et lui arracha sa nuisette des mains, mais à peine eut-elle le temps de la lui prendre, qu'il agrippa sa taille, et la plaqua contre un mur. Il attrapa ses mains, qu'il leva haut au-dessus de sa tête, contre un mur. Tout en les tenant, il se mit à mordre son cou doucement et rudement à la fois, y laissant quelques belles marques, la faisant gémir d'une douleur mêlée de plaisir. Il passa une main dans le haut de son tee-shirt, empoignant l'un de ses seins qu'il commença à pétrir.

–S-sev ? Qu'est-ce que tu...

–Chut, la coupa-t-il. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser faire, comme ça, sans me venger ?

Lily resta interdite un long moment en voyant à quel point Severus pouvait parfois se montrer entreprenant. Pendant cet instant, Severus eut le temps de descendre une main jusqu'à sa braguette, qu'il baissa, passant deux doigts en-dessous du léger morceau de tissu qui était censé protéger sa féminité chaude et humide qu'il sentait trembler, des mains baladeuses comme les siennes. Il enfonça ses doigts qui allèrent découvrir ses lèvres intimes, entrant toujours un peu plus profondément. Lily commença par avoir la respiration difficile. Puis, elle dut se raccrocher au cou de Severus pour ne pas tomber, ne pas glisser, ne pas succomber. Ce qu'il désirait ardemment. Et elle finit par haleter, ses halètements finissant en hurlements. Par contre, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la relâche, ce que Severus finit par comprendre.

–Lily... tu disais que..., commença-t-il dans une mesure désespérée, craignant déjà le pire.

–Chut, l'imita-t-elle d'une voix douce. Je ne partirai plus jamais. Sauf cinq minutes, le temps d'aller enfiler cette « petite chose », et de me préparer pour t'offrir une nuit torride...

Rien qu'à ces mots, Severus sentit son sang chauffer dans ses tempes, et affluer vers une partie bien précise de son corps. En la regardant se diriger jusqu'à son bureau, dont elle claqua la porte derrière elle, il porta ses doigts près de son nez, humant cette odeur chaude qui lui donna mille idées de qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire subir. Quant à Lily, elle posa son front contre la porte, la main toujours crispée sur la poignée. Puis, elle se laissa glisser sur le mur poisseux, tombant à genoux, la tête entre les jambes, le visage entre les mains, pleurant à chaudes larmes.

–Il m'a pardonné... il m'a pardonnée.., chuchotait-elle.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle sanglotait. Peut-être parce qu'elle pensait que Severus était trop stupide de lui accorder une telle confiance, un tel amour, alors que rien qu'un geste, un mot de sa part, même maladroit, pouvait le détruire et le consumer lentement. Peut-être parce qu'elle était désespérée, et que désormais, Severus la bercerait chaque jour, chaque nuit, et veillerait à sa bonne santé. En revanche, à l'instant même, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de la bercer, mais plutôt de lui faire l'amour passionnément comme ils en mouraient tous deux d'envie. Et justement, il frappa doucement à la porte.

–Lily... ?

L'inquiétude trahissait sa voix. Il avait dû l'entendre pleurer. Lily se releva d'un coup lorsque la porte s'entrebâilla, et la lui claqua au nez. Littéralement au nez. Elle lui ordonna avec toute l'autorité féminine d'aller se poser à côté du lit. Ayant récupéré sa baguette magique, elle la pointa sur sa nuisette, y apportant quelques modifications. Elle renifla sa main, puis son bras : il fallait qu'elle se lave. Severus n'aurait certainement aucune envie de coucher avec quelqu'un aussi couverte de terre et de sang. Toujours vêtue de son jean et de son haut, la nuisette cachée, elle sortit, sous le regard déçu de Severus qui la fit bien rire. Elle s'enferma dans la salle bains, et tout ce que Severus put percevoir, comme son, ce fut l'eau qui coulait sur son corps et s'abattait contre le sol de la douche.

Frustré. Elle savait à quel point il était impatient, et déjà qu'elle lui avait d'abord fait attendre vingt ans, puis maintenant des jours et des jours, voilà qu'elle lui promettait les étoiles et s'enfermait sous la douche pour probablement trois heures. Les femmes ! Elles passaient toujours une éternité sous la douche, et Severus se doutait bien que Lily n'échapperait certainement pas à cette généralité. Il sentait déjà l'agacement et l'énervement prendre la place du désir.

Une demie-heure plus tard, à deux heures vingt-cinq du matin, Lily sortit de la douche. Entièrement nue, elle se posa devant le miroir, regardant son corps. Elle ne s'était jamais trouvée particulièrement belle. En fait, elle se demandait surtout comment Severus pouvait faire pour désirer aussi ardemment son corps pourtant si banal. Ce qui n'était pas une raison pour qu'elle ne se rende pas encore plus désirable qu'il ne pouvait la trouver. Son corps entier s'affolait en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. À faire tous les deux.

Frustré. Encore une fois. Severus, se mordait la lèvre, bras et jambes croisés, contre une barre de son lit, toujours en chemise blanche. Il lui semblait que même la lampe allait finir par mourir d'ennui. Jusqu'à ce que le début d'une musique chaude et langoureuse résonne dans sa chambre, faisant frémir tout son corps.

**_«Why don't you do right..._**

En se retournant vers la porte de la salle de bains, il dut s'accrocher à son lit pour ne pas tomber au sol. Lily se tenait contre la porte, ses longs cheveux roux pimpants tombant en boucles avec grâce et sauvagerie sur sa poitrine et dans son dos. La nuisette était plus longue, plus serrée, une jambe était totalement dénudée, sa poitrine relevée. Severus resta là comme un idiot, bouche bée.

**_« Why don't you switch off the light ?_**

**_Take me, and make me scream..._**

–Trois cent points pour Gryffondor, Miss Evans...

Lily eut un mal intense à réprimer un fou rire. Severus sentit l'excitation le brûler, percer chaque pore de sa peau, comme jamais, devenant de plus en plus croissante à chaque pas que Lily faisait vers lui, suivant le balancement de ses hanches au rythme de la chanson qui installait une ambiance langoureuse en compagnie de la lumière dorée faiblarde. Avant même qu'elle n'aie pu se rapprocher de lui, il se recula de son lit, se posant près de la porte qui donnait sur le bureau, incitant Lily à venir le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit. Severus passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, les empoignant fermement, remontant jusqu'à ses fesses, jusqu'à sa taille, relevant un peu son seul vêtement. Lily était bien plus petite que lui. Aussi, il dut baisser un peu la tête, courber le dos, pour lui montrer ses lèvres. Et Lily se jeta sur elles, les embrassant avec toute la fougue dont elle était capable. Emporté par cet élan d'amour, Severus se redressa, soulevant Lily qui accrocha ses jambes à sa taille, plaquant ses mains contre le mur pour ne pas tomber même si il ne se serait pas permis de la lâcher, mordant ses lèvres humides, enlaçant leurs langues.

Severus prit sa taille, la faisant glisser doucement jusqu'à ses pieds, avant de la retourner d'un coup, la maintenant contre la porte, griffant sa jambe, l'embrassant passionnément. Rien qu'après une seule nuit ensemble, Lily avait déjà découvert tout ce qui pouvait le rendre fou. Et elle le rendait fou, cette tenue ne faisant qu'accroître la chose. Rien que par cette posture et ces baisers, ils gémissaient déjà. Il tira sa baguette de sa poche lorsqu'il crut entendre quelqu'un frapper à la porte de son bureau, et la pointa sur la sortie.

–_Assurdiato..._Il vaut mieux prendre des précautions... je sens qu'on va hurler cette nuit...

Lily lâcha un petit hoquet de surprise, le torse de Severus contre sa poitrine bloquant presque sa respiration. Il la relâcha un peu, la laissant respirer, titubant. La voir tenir à peine sur ses deux jambes suite à ce baiser plutôt fougueux aurait pu le faire mourir de rire. Il se rapprocha d'elle, tenant sa taille, la laissant poser un doigt sur sa bouche.

–Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu embrassais merveilleusement bien ?

–Tss...

**_«_****_Kiss me again... take me entirely..._****  
****_Why don't you do right ?_****  
****_Switch off the light..._****  
****_I want your body... you want my body..._****  
****_Touch me... take my lips..._****_Make me scream..._**

En jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à cette tenue un peu trop aguichante à son goût, Severus remonta les manches de sa chemise jusqu'à ses coudes. Il rattrapa les hanches de Lily, avant de l'allonger contre la planche de la commode. Lily sentit un bourdonnement sourd dans ses oreilles, se mêlant à la musique chaude et sensuelle, lui faisant tourner la tête, lorsque les mains glacées de Severus se permirent d'ouvrir ses jambes sans sous-vêtements. Sa langue vint découvrir son intimité privée de pudeur, à son tour, après avoir dégagé un peu plus ses jambes de sa nuisette. Il passa ses jambes sur ses épaules, pour avoir plus de facilité, et comme si elle allait chuter en arrière, elle enfonça profondément ses ongles dans ses épaules, s'y accrochant. Il mordillait doucement ce bouton, son miel sur les lèvres et la langue, tenant ses deux genoux, le tout avec passion.

**_«_****_Why don't you do right ?_**

**_Like the others mans..._**

**_Stop to kiss me, I saw your eyes, black and bright..._**

Severus la relâcha, se redressa, laissant Lily se redresser à son tour, les cheveux en pétard, se massant sa nuque endolorie, à moitié dans les vapes. Elle regarda longtemps Severus, l'air ébahie, abasourdie. Jusqu'à ce qu'il la soulève dans ses bras, la musique continuant de tourner comme un vieux disque rouillé, laissant ses paroles irrégulières bercer leurs oreilles. Severus s'apprêta à se jeter sur elle encore une fois, estimant sans doute que les préliminaires avaient assez duré. Mais Lily le repoussa contre un mur, prête à lui faire subir d'autres tortures tout aussi cruelles.

Elle attacha un bandeau autour de ses yeux, le laissant figé, le laissant se demander avec gourmandise ce qu'elle pourrait bien lui faire. En guise de réponse à ces questions muettes, Lily déboutonna un bouton du bas de son chemisier, y passant une main, caressant amoureusement son torse. Elle commença par bloquer ses hanches avec ses genoux, avant de défaire le foulard autour de son cou, le tirant avec ses dents, continuant en défaisant son col serré. Ensuite, elle déposa sa langue brûlante contre son cou glacé, avant de descendre sa main jusqu'à la bosse bien dure de son pantalon. Elle l'entendit gémir lorsqu'elle caressa cette boule du bout du pouce et de l'index avant d'arracher d'un coup sa ceinture, son pantalon tombant au sol, le laissant en caleçon. Comme par hasard, au même moment, le bandeau de Severus tomba de ses yeux, lui laissant la vue libre. À son tour frustrée, Lily décida de le punir en ne lui faisant pas ce qu'elle avait prévu de lui faire. Elle préféra détacher amoureusement et sensuellement chacun des boutons de sa chemise, tandis qu'elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler encore une fois autour de ses hanches, comme un serpent autour de sa proie, s'apprêtant à la dévorer avec délectation.

Lorsque Severus ne fut plus qu'en caleçon, tout se passa très vite. Il la saisit par les cuisses, avant de se laisser tous deux tomber contre le lit, lui au-dessus d'elle. Le disque commença à se rayer, jusqu'à fumer et les laisser tous les deux plus que dans leurs propres gémissements. Lily griffa son torse d'acier blanc, le léchant, ses cris de jouissance l'incitant à continuer encore plus loin. Severus mordait son corps tout entier, soulevant sa nuisette, la lui enlevant, la jetant sans soin pour qu'elle atterrisse sur une poignée de porte. Il caressa sa taille, ses hanches, en même temps qu'elle palpait ses muscles, sa nuque, son dos. Tandis que Severus plaquait durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, aussi brusquement que si il lui avait retourné une gifle, mais aussi délicieux et gourmand que si ses lèvres étaient en chocolat, Lily cherchait désespérément à lui arracher ce stupide caleçon qui la privait de l'objet de son désir.

À peine était-il débarrassé de cette saleté, pourtant très propre, qu'il la ramena de force contre un nid formé par des piles d'oreillers chauds, passa ses bras en-dessous de sa nuque, comme pour la reposer d'avance, avant l'acte, écarta ses jambes fines et tremblantes, pour la pénétrer d'un coup sec. Plus les minutes défilèrent, et plus ils furent rassurés d'avoir jeté des sortilèges qui insonorisaient la pièce. Leurs ébats ne devenaient que beaucoup plus fougueux et sauvages qu'ils n'auraient pu l'imaginer. Les draps se déchiraient lorsqu'ils tiraient un peu trop dessus, le bois du lit grinçait à chaque coups de rein. La langue de Severus venait régulièrement cogner contre sa bouche pour en réclamer l'asile chaud. Lily perdait tout contrôle sur son corps. C'était comme si Severus en avait la totale possession. Leurs corps étaient en parfaite harmonie. Le feu et la glace, réunis.

–Vengez-vous alors..., soupira Lily, continuant les paroles de son amant prononcées plus tôt. Venez donc professeur Snape... venez préparer des potions dans mon flacon..., ronronna-t-elle d'une voix chaude et sensuelle.

Ses paroles le déboussolait totalement, le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, au creux de l'ouverture chaleureuse de ses cuisses, c'était qu'elle ait du plaisir. Son plaisir à elle passerait avant le sien, et si à l'extérieur il ne laissait échapper que des cris ou des gémissements, à l'intérieur, il se sentait comme un taureau. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il n'ait perdu sa virginité qu'à l'âge de trente-trois ans, qu'il préférait garder l'autre part de son plaisir sauvage au fond de lui. Et il ne comptait pas arrêter au bout de dix minutes. Il ne tiendrait sûrement pas toute la nuit, mais il voulait tenir des heures encore. Ils enlaçaient leurs doigts, il embrassait le bas de son dos, remontant jusqu'à ses épaules, il léchait son corps, ils continuaient en se mettant assis, il se délectait de la musique de ses cris. Ses baisers étaient comme un poison pour lui. Mais quel merveilleux poison. Longtemps après, toujours enlacés, ses bras forts soutenant sa nuque, leurs corps pantelant de sueur, Severus se sentit se libérer, et relâcha Lily qui ne peinait que trop à respirer, et qui se mit à caresser sa joue amoureusement.

–Tu te souviens Lily... la première fois... tu m'avais soupiré que j'étais un dieu... tu ne le pense quand même pas vraiment ?

–Bien sûr que si couillon... tu es parfait, et pas que sous la couette... magnifique, courageux, intelligent, et rien qu'un instant avec toi, blottie dans tes bras, est divin... toutes les qualités d'un dieu... après, pas Zeus l'infidèle... Hadès je pense... viens par là abruti, oui, je t'aime...

Lily sentit ses joues frémir en voyant qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de _son_ ténébreux. Pas une esquisse. Un vrai sourire, pas d'euphorie, mais de pur bonheur et de douceur, qu'elle caressa de l'index. Elle se décala un peu sur le côté, pour lui laisser une place où s'allonger et se reposer, mais au lieu de bouger, il lui fit signe de se retourner sur le ventre. Se demandant avec crainte qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui faire, elle se laissa faire quand même. Mentalement, elle soupira de soulagement lorsque Severus ne fit que s'allonger contre son dos, la serrant contre son torse, une main sur son bras, l'autre sur son ventre, lui embrassant l'oreille. La lampe était éteinte, et les deux amants étaient plongés dans une pénombre douce et reposante, encore pleine de chaleur.

–Pour être sûr que tu ne repartiras pas une seconde fois..., s'expliqua-t-il sans qu'elle n'ait demandé quoi que ce soit.

–Mais je ne repartirai plus.. je te le promet... je suis libre de tout maintenant, et je t'ai rien que pour moi, mais... si jamais j'essayais de m'enfuir... alors je te donne l'autorisation de faire de moi ta prisonnière...

Ils finirent par s'endormir, dans cette même position. Lily avait parlé sans réfléchir, comme à son habitude. Et quelle mauvaise habitude. Pourtant, elle pensait tout à fait ce qu'elle avait dit. Être la prisonnière de Severus ne pouvait être qu'agréable, voire même alléchant, mais en tout cas plus alléchant qu'en étant celle de Potter. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'il ait réussi à lui pardonner, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait fait endurer. De toute façon, elle ferait tout pour se racheter. Que ça soit être son infirmière, sa berceuse le soir, sa gardienne, ou même la mère de ses enfants. Et ce n'était qu'une nouvelle idée bien trop tentante. Refaire sa vie. Avec lui. Un mariage, une maison, un enfant.

_Leur_ enfant. C'était lui, le seul et unique homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Pourtant, une heure plus tard, Lily se réveilla en sursaut, faisant rouler Severus sur le côté, la respiration profonde et irrégulière. Severus grogna, se réveillant, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait cinq heures du matin. Heureusement qu'ils étaient en week-end. Il regarda Lily, encore nue, et comme s'il n'y croyait toujours pas, regarda le sien, tout aussi nu. Elle semblait essoufflée, une main sur son front dégoulinant de sueur. Alors il se permit de frôler du bout des doigts ses omoplates fragiles, sans pour autant qu'elle ne réagisse. Il essaya même de lui parler, mais elle le devança.

–Qu'est-ce que nous venons de faire Sev ?

Durant un laps de temps, Severus resta muet, de glace. Si il lui disait, elle se dirait que c'était encore une fois une erreur, et elle partirait définitivement, avec ou sans Potter, du moins pour aller rejoindre son fils, qui, elle l'espérait sûrement, ne découvrirait jamais qu'elle avait forniqué avec le maître des potions qu'il haïssait tant. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se décide.

–L'amour..., murmura-t-il sans gêne ni honte.

Et à sa plus glaçante horreur, il vit une seconde fois Lily se lever, quitter leur nid d'amour, se baissant aux pieds du lit pour prendre ses vêtements. Severus plaqua ses mains sur ses yeux, ne voulant que se laisser aller et hurler comme un animal battu. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ceci n'était que trop beau pour être vrai. Lily ne resterait jamais auprès de lui à jamais.

Cependant, lorsqu'il entendit Lily se relever, il tourna la tête vers elle, rouvrant les yeux. Elle était en train d'enfiler _son_ tee-shirt, à lui, bien trop grand et large pour elle, si bien qu'il lui tombait sur les cuisses. Encore une fois, Severus resta muet, et comme si Lily n'avait pas compris le pourquoi de cette réaction, elle le regarda, sourcils froncés, avant de murmurer d'une voix douce :

–Je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne te quitterai plus jamais...

Sur ses dires, elle se jeta dans ses bras ouverts, se blottissant contre son torse, s'endormant, bercée par la chaleur et le halo de sécurité qui émanait de ses bras. Severus, se sentant sur le point d'exploser de joie, passa ses mains réchauffées sur ses hanches, sous son haut, caressant sa taille moite, avant de se laisser aller dans le monde des songes à son tour.

Quelques rayons de lumière vinrent se faufiler entre les rideaux, venant chatouiller les paupières de Severus, qui grogna. Son manque de sommeil l'épuisait encore, bien qu'il savait qu'il allait être obligé de se réveiller. Il s'étira une épaule endolorie, avant de laisser retomber ses iris noires sur le corps enlacé avec le sien, qui n'appartenait à nulle autre que Lily, ses bras autour de son torse, blottie amoureusement contre lui. Severus ne put que s'en sentir frémir. Sa décision fut vite prise : c'était le week-end, il pouvait se permettre de rester au lit bien plus longtemps que prévu, et avec sa dulcinée. Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Lily était revenue. Elle s'était répandue en excuses devant lui, même si elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Et ils avaient passé une nuit passionnée ensemble. En sentant ses jambes emprisonnant sa taille, Un sentiment de victoire mêlé à un sentiment de bonheur s'empara de lui. Elle se mit à battre des paupières, bâillant avec légèreté, pour regarder fixement son amant. Sans lui laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, elle bondit sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement. Surpris, il lui rendit son baiser, bien trop heureux de voir qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pour une énième fois, leurs langues se rencontrèrent, pour s'enlacer aussi bien que leurs bras autour de l'un et l'autre. Lily revint dans ses bras, le laissant caresser ses cheveux.

–Et si nous restions ici ce matin... il est dix heures... et je ne sais pas si tu t'en rend compte, mais nous n'avons presque pas dormi de la nuit..., chuchota-t-il.

–Oui, mais... ça valait le coup.

Sur ces mots, elle posa sa tête contre ses pectoraux brûlants, les griffant doucement, se mordant la lèvre. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle avait fui. Elle avait réussi à rentrer dans sa chambre. Elle avait réussi à le faire plier, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à le dévêtir. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et ils avaient couché ensemble passionnément. La couette, encore rabattue sur leurs corps, sentait toujours la sueur chaude. Elle passa son nez sur son torse refroidi et moite, qu'elle embrassa finement, tandis qu'il caressait sa chevelure rousse emmêlée. Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée. Épuisée par la torture de la veille. Épuisée par ce combat. Épuisée par sa course folle. Épuisée par leurs ébats. Épuisée par ce manque de sommeil, puisqu'elle ne dormait plus depuis des jours. Au moins, maintenant, elle pourrait dormir, se reposer, respirer, revivre. Elle finit par se rendormir, dans ses bras qui l'entourait, bientôt suivie par Severus.

Deux heures s'écoulèrent, et Severus finit par quitter leur nid chaud pour aller dans la salle de bains, histoire de faire couler un bon bain tiède dans lequel il pourrait se laver et se détendre. Il restait fatigué, mais beaucoup moins qu'avant. Il était reposé, et le calme des bras de Lily n'avait pu que favoriser ça. Encore nu, il n'eut pas besoin d'enlever quoi que ce soit, et se laissa glisser lentement jusqu'au creux de la baignoire, la mousse blanche cachant son corps, fermant les yeux. L'eau caressait agréablement sa chair, la reposait, la refroidissait et la détendait de toutes les courbatures qu'il pouvait avoir. Un doute s'empara de lui : était-ce vraiment l'eau, ces doigts fins et féminins qui se permettaient de mettre son corps à nu ?

En rouvrant les yeux il vit Lily, blottie contre lui, frôlant son corps du bout des doigts, le dévorant des yeux avec ardeur. Ils se lavèrent complètement, avant de se rincer, de nettoyer l'eau de toute cette mousse, pour se rallonger, et se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Elle finit même, à sa grande surprise, par s'endormir, dans le creux de son épaule. Curieux endroit pour s'endormir, pensa-t-il. En s'étendant paresseusement, il se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le robinet d'eau froide. Tout en se frottant la tête, il le fixa longuement, regardant alternativement le robinet et le visage de Lily, juste au-dessous. Il s'en serait retourné une gifle. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il perde cinquante ans d'âge mental à chaque fois qu'il était avec Lily ?!

Sa main se posa sur le robinet, qui laissa tomber un jet d'eau froide sur le front de Lily, qui se réveilla instantanément, dans un violent sursaut. Le souffle court, ses yeux se redirigèrent vers Severus, qu'elle foudroya du regard. Le coupable eut le bon réflexe de bondir hors de la baignoire, car la victime avait dirigé son poing furieux vers lui, prête à le couvrir de bleus s'il le fallait. Severus ne s'en sentit que plus stupide.

_Mais _il trouva quand même le moyen de penser que c'était entièrement la faute de Lily, qu'elle était la cause de tant d'immaturité de sa part. Avide de vengeance sur cet imbécile, elle le suivit, alors qu'il cherchait à retourner dans sa chambre, comme si de rien n'était. Mais lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte, encore nue, Severus la devança, en l'attrapant par les poignets, pour la plaquer au sol. Lily chercha à se débattre, mais Severus la maintenait contre le tapis, son torse bloquant sa poitrine. Il embrassa son cou, remontant doucement jusqu'à son oreille. Elle ne put réprimer un frisson de plaisir.

–Et tu comptes vraiment à ce qu'on continue cette relation ?

Un choc faillit arrêter son cœur, tant elle fut choquée et outrée. Elle jeta un regard brûlant à Severus, qui enfouissait son nez crochu dans son cou, humant l'odeur de ses cheveux trempés, avec lesquels ses doigts fins jouaient, comme s'il les tissait. Profondément indignée face à une telle question, elle répliqua, tonna, vociféra avec force.

–Bien sûr que oui, j'y compte bien !

Un fin sourire retraça ses lèvres fines et pâles, lorsqu'il se redressa, et il posa une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. Visiblement, il voulait être sérieux, et calme, et n'avait aucune envie d'avoir les tympans percés par sa voix qui pouvait se montrer fort perçante. Il rapprocha sa bouche de ses lèvres, continuant de murmurer en toute tranquillité, la voix doucereuse.

–Dans ce cas... rhabille-toi... retourne dans ta chambre... va chercher tes affaires... et installe-toi ici...

Lily sentit ses joues rougir à l'entente de cette demande. Encore une fois, Severus se releva, s'asseyant, attendant sa réponse. Elle se redressa à son tour, pour se jeter dans ses bras. La réponse était claire : oui, elle allait s'installer ici, peu importe ce que le petit peuple de Poudlard pourrait bien penser. Il l'aida à se remettre debout, en la tenant par les mains, chuchotant qu'il allait dans la salle de bains s'habiller. Une serviette autour de la taille, après avoir fermé la porte, il se posta devant son miroir encore un peu embué, séchant ses cheveux, se les peignant. Il passa de la mousse à raser sur ses joues, et au même moment où il saisit son rasoir, il lui fut arraché des mains. Lily, enroulée dans une serviette, s'amusa à passer quelques coups de rasoir sur son visage, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit lisse, plus que recouvert d'une très fine couche de poils, le cou suivant.

–Tu crois que toute l'école va être au courant ? lui demanda-t-elle.

–Il n'y aurait plutôt pas intérêt. Je tiens à garder ma vie privée et amoureuse en sûreté, plutôt que de l'étaler dans tout le château.

Lily soupira, à moitié amusée, avant de se redresser, enfonçant son nez dans le creux de son cou, fermant les yeux avant que Severus ne laisse sortir le bout de sa langue de la prison de sa bouche pour caresser les lèvres fines de la jeune rousse, qui l'enlaça de la sienne, unissant leur bouche et leurs doigts. Elle se sentait bien. Trop bien. Un total sentiment de béatitude. De désir. Elle avait ce qu'elle voulait : sa liberté, Severus. Et son corps, ses lèvres, sa langue. Tout ce qui les faisait fusionner, en parfaite harmonie.

–D'ailleurs... ça fait un bout de temps que j'ai remarqué que tu faisais plus attention à toi... tu es tellement mieux comme ça...

–Tant mieux alors, dit-il en pinçant son nez.

Severus sortit de la salle de bains, proprement vêtu et coiffé, un foulard serré autour du cou, regagnant sa chambre. À son grand étonnement, il vit Lily, penchée vers le lit, secouant la couette pour la rabattre sur les oreillers, les rideaux ouverts. Et elle, encore en serviette. Même si les rideaux ne laissaient échapper qu'un léger courant d'air, sans rien laisser voir de la chambre, Severus se précipita vers les morceaux de tissu, les rabattant sur les meurtrières. Puis, il enroula ses bras autour des épaules et de la poitrine de Lily, qui caressa ses mains.

–Toujours pas habillée ?

–Mes vêtements sont dans ma chambre, et les seuls vêtements que j'ai à disposition sont déchirés et couverts de sang. Ou alors...

Ses yeux étincelèrent comme si elle avait eu une idée. Elle se défit de son étreinte, se dirigea jusqu'à la commode de Severus, se baissant, tirant les tiroirs, les claquant, cherchant sans la moindre gêne dans ses caleçons et ses boxers, avant d'en sortir un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche usés, à lui. Se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire avec, il la vit reprendre sa route vers la salle de bains, lui poquant le nez au passage. Soupirant, il s'étala confortablement sur son lit, l'attendant impatiemment, ses yeux rivés sur la porte.

Elle finit par sortir de la salle de bains dans un grincement de porte. Et pour la seconde fois, elle lui prouva que rien que par ce geste accompagné d'une tenue qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'aguichante, pouvait lui couper le souffle et le circuit sanguin. Lily avait resserré son pantalon de jean, pour qu'il colle à la peau de ses jambes. Elle avait raccourci son chemisier, remonté les manches, la laissant un peu nager dedans. Le tout contrastait avec une cravate de rouge et de vert sombre, autour de son col. Bouche bée, Severus tendit un bras vers elle, et elle s'assit sur son ventre, se laissant tomber jusqu'à ses bras. Il se sentait l'homme le plus heureux et le plus chanceux du monde. Il y avait encore quelques mois, il se pensait crasseux, pouilleux, repoussant, acerbe, eh bien désormais il se sentait heureux, libre, et extraordinairement chanceux. Et pas que pour avoir la plus belle de toutes les femmes dans ses bras. Aussi pour avoir celle avec le plus de joie de vivre, de bonté, et qui était la plus fidèle et aimante.

Tous deux sortirent des cachots, ensemble, Severus emprisonnant Lily de ses bras comme de crainte qu'elle ne parte ou qu'elle ne se fasse attaquer une nouvelle fois. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Elle aimait les airs protecteurs qu'il prenait avec elle, son sauveur, son protecteur. Ce qui lui plaisait moins, c'était ses doigts tremblant sur sa peau, comme s'il était tendu et anxieux. Lily s'arrêta un bref instant, pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, lorsqu'ils furent arrivés dans le hall de Poudlard, baigné dans l'obscurité menaçante. Le corps de Severus se détendit au contact de ses lèvres tièdes.

–Il serait temps que je retourne dans ma chambre... pour aller chercher toutes mes affaires... et m'installer dans la tienne...

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'engager dans la cage d'escalier de marbre blanc, Severus la retint par le poignet, l'empêchant d'aller plus loin. Lily lui jeta un regard amusé, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. De tels élans de protection de sa part, envers elle, ne l'étonnait pas, pas plus qu'ils ne la dérangeait, loin de là. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas excessifs.

–C'est bon Sev...

–Un monstre inconnu qui rôde dans les couloirs. Un phénix noir qui t'attaque. Un autre monstre, inconnu aussi, qui t'assaille directement dans ta chambre... sans oublier Potter... et tu crois que je vais te laisser y aller seule ? Tu t'attires des ennuis et des monstres comme la viande pourrie attire les mouches et les vers.

Au même instant, alors que Lily allait lui proposer d'un ton presque jovial de l'accompagner, Dumbledore arriva, descendant les marches d'un pas lent. Les pans de sa longue robe lilas glissaient sur les dalles du sol de marbre. Son visage était fermé, presque froid, derrière les fils d'argent de sa longue barbe. La discussion entre Severus et Lily s'était brusquement arrêtée, lorsque le directeur aux airs de grand-père se dirigea vers eux, lèvres scellées. Dans un geste de politesse, il inclina légèrement la tête vers les deux professeurs.

–Severus... Lily... je vous demanderai de me suivre jusque dans mon bureau... avec les autres professeurs...

Le maître des potions fronça les sourcils, qui ne se détendirent pas plus lorsque les doigts fins de Lily vinrent caresser sa paume, à la recherche de la prison de sa main. Tous deux suivirent Albus, sans un mot, à travers les longs et sombres corridors du château, longeant les rampes des escaliers jusqu'à la statue de pierre qui pivota de côté pour laisser passer Lily et Severus. Le bureau administratif était sombre, sous les ombres qui restaient pétrifiées au sol, et les ténèbres qui filtraient à travers les fenêtres. À l'inverse des autres jours, il était plein à ras bord, et l'on pouvait distinguer à travers la foule Flitwick, Chourave, McGonagall, Lupin, Trelawney et quelques autres membres du corps enseignant. Une réunion, à l'évidence. Deux chaises restaient vacantes en face du bureau, dans lesquelles les deux nouveaux venus prirent place.

–Mais pour l'amour du ciel, que se passe-t-il donc Albus ?

Ce fut la directrice des Gryffondor qui finit par briser le lourd voile de silence qui s'abattait. Dumbledore prit entre ses doigts crochus la monture de ses lunettes, frottant avec douceur les verres d'un pan de vêtement. Un silence lourd s'abattait sur le petit groupe éducatif. Les yeux méfiants de Severus furetèrent la salle, remarquant que l'un d'eux manquait à l'appel : James Potter.

–James Potter a disparu, finit-il par lâcher d'un ton morne.

Un choc électrisa l'ensemble de la foule, même Severus. Qu'avait-il bien pu donc se passer pour que cet odieux personnage qu'il haïssait tant finisse par disparaître, en une nuit ? Cette disparition soudaine avait-elle un rapport avec leur combat nocturne de la veille ? Il se tourna vers Lily, dont l'air stupéfait paralysait chaque expression de son visage pâle.

–Je devais me rendre ce matin dans son bureau pour lui parler du prochain match de Quidditch. Mais quand je suis arrivé, le bureau était vide. Des meubles étaient brisés, et des objets s'entassaient au sol. Un combat, certainement. Dans tous les cas, il a disparu. Sans laisser aucune trace de lui.

–Vous pensez à Sirius Black, Albus ? supposa Chourave.

–C'est une hypothèse, répondit le directeur. Mais chacun ici connait les relations qu'on entretenus Sirius Black et James Potter adolescents...

Quelques minutes plus tard, le bureau se vida peu à peu des professeurs qu'il y avait, Lily en profitant pour pouvoir aller dans sa chambre. Lorsque Severus poussa la porte, qui se referma derrière lui, une main tremblante sortit de l'ombre, empoignant son épaule avec force. Pur réflexe, il dégaina sa baguette, qui ne se pointa sur nulle autre que Sybille Trelawney, haletante et roulant des yeux.

–_Les démons sans cœur,_

_Sans âme, ni conscience,_

_Vont bientôt refaire plonger le monde dans peur..._

Severus savait ce qu'il se passait. Il avait déjà assisté à une scène semblable, il y avait des années de cela. Ce jour qui avait bien failli lui faire perdre Lily pour les méandres de la mort. Il ne savait juste que faire, à part écouter, et attendre. Sans la soutenir par les épaules. Pendant un laps de temps, il se laissa aller dans la panique. Il y avait treize ans, elle lui avait annoncé ce qui avait failli signer l'arrêt de mort de Lily. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait annoncer après toutes ces années ?

–_Le monde replongera dans la souffrance,_

_Le sang coulera de nouveau, jusqu'à ce que la guerre sans fin commence_  
_Et l'aube se lèvera rouge,_  
_Mais cette fois-ci le sang qui sera versé sera le sang de l'innocence,_  
_Qui périra à coups de vouge,_  
_Et le monde devra se battre,_  
_Au lieu de se cacher dans son âtre,_  
_Car s'écroulera le monde_  
_Lorsque continuera la guerre seconde..._  
_Car les éléments se déchaînent,_  
_La fureur des diables de tous temps_  
_Brisera ses chaînes_  
_Car aujourd'hui c'est la guerre des éléments..._  
_Nul ne survivra_  
_Nul ne vivra,_  
_Tous craindront,_  
_Tous périront._  
_  
_Soudain, la devineresse ferma les yeux sous un flux de toussotements rauques. Mais lorsqu'elle releva les yeux, Severus était déjà parti. Il était parti dès que la prophétie eut été achevée, le pas lourd, le cœur battant comme un interminable tambour épuisant. Ces mots. Ces paroles. Elles étaient pareilles. Pareilles à celles de son cauchemar. Pareilles aux menaces du monstre. Elle était juste plus longue, mais c'était un détail sans importance.  
_  
_Le souffle court, le Serpentard s'assit dans le creux d'un siège d'une chaise de pin, à l'angle de la table des professeurs, déjà remplie de tous les présents qu'il y avait dans le bureau du directeur. Seule Lily manquait, mais celle-ci ne tarda pas à arriver, marchant à travers la salle, se dirigeant vers la chaise vacante à la droite de Severus. Avant de s'y asseoir, elle arbora un sourire malicieux sous l'œil interrogateur de l'homme en noir, qui ne tarda pas à comprendre la raison de celui-ci, lorsque Lily déposa un fin baiser sur ses lèvres, devant la foule d'élèves. Un petit rire s'échappa de sa gorge en voyant le dos de Severus se raidir, se paralysant, alors qu'un certain nombre de têtes se tournèrent vers lui, et qu'une vague de « Peeves » parcourut la salle. Un second baiser, sur sa joue, le détendit, et il put jeter un regard noir aux autres professeurs qui pouffaient derrière leur main, faisant mine de se plonger dans leurs discussions pour ne pas avoir à subir la colère de la terreur des cachots.

Les yeux verts de Lily allèrent se poser à la table des Gryffondor, sur une touffe de cheveux noirs en bataille. Harry avait le visage sombre, pâlot, et ses yeux, cachés derrière les verres ronds de ses lunettes, étaient rivés sur son assiette, la fourchette pendant dans sa main, l'appétit coupé. Évidement, Dumbledore l'avait prévenu, lui, le fils Potter. Il se souvenait encore de ce jour où Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un hibou, comme quoi il viendrait dans sa chambre, au Chaudron Baveur, pour lui parler. « Sois juste prêt », avait-il marqué en note de bas de page. Bien sûr, encore des paroles bien peu éloquentes. Il se souvenait encore de cet instant où le vieux directeur avait tiré de sa cape son père et sa mère, comme les soi-disant magiciens Moldus tiraient un lapin de leur chapeau. Le choc immense qu'il avait reçu. L'évanouissement qu'il avait frôlé. La longue discussion qu'il avait entretenue avec le sorcier à la barbe blanche avant de pouvoir enfin admettre que ses parents étaient bel et bien en vie. Ce sentiment de bonheur qui l'avait envahi lorsqu'il avait pu enfin les serrer dans ses bras.

C'était tellement mieux d'avoir à les enlacer, tous deux, à aller dans leurs bras chauds, plutôt que de rester cloîtré dans la vieille salle de classe désaffectée à s'asseoir sur le sol glacé devant un vieux miroir qui aurait pu le rendre fou. Il se souvenait très clairement de toutes ces soirées, nuits, qu'il avait passées avec son père, aux entraînements, et dans son bureau, se retenant chaque soir des larmes de bonheur. Des rires qu'ils partageaient en critiquant le pauvre Severus, ou le vieux Rusard. Ou même à lui raconter ses bêtises d'adolescent. Il portait encore au ventre la colère contre Severus, lorsqu'il avait commencé à soupçonner sa mère d'entretenir une relation amoureuse avec lui. Et maintenant, c'était vrai. Mais il était juste bien trop enfoui dans la douleur de la perte de son père pour se permettre de lever la tête jusqu'à la table des professeurs, Hermione et Ron le fixant d'un air inquiet.

Plus tard dans la journée, à la fin des cours, Lily se rendit de nouveau dans sa chambre, pour y chercher quelques grimoires. En jetant un regard à la forêt Interdite, à travers une fenêtre, elle repensa à la femme-arbre de la veille. Était-ce elle qui avait fait disparaître Potter ? Était-elle une ennemie, ou une alliée, quelqu'un qui voulait réellement l'aider pour pouvoir retrouver les bras de Severus en lui permettant la survie ? Même, la reverrait-elle un jour ?

Lily, sa sacoche de cuir remplie d'instruments de magie et de vieux ouvrages sentant la poussière autour de son cou, sortit de son bureau, s'apprêtant à fermer à clef sa porte. Puis, son attention se porta sur des pas qui s'avançaient dans le couloir, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, elle put voir Harry, marcher, tête baissée, sans vraiment savoir où il allait. Avançant à l'aveuglette.

–Harry ?

L'interpellé releva la tête, les verres de ses lunettes recouverts d'une légère buée. Lily leva le bras vers son fils, qui vint jusqu'à elle, tandis qu'elle rouvrait sa chambre pour la refermer derrière eux deux. Elle prit place dans le creux d'un fauteuil de cuir recouvert d'une couverture de laine rouge, et l'invita à la suivre, le prenant dans ses bras. Sans même laisser le temps à sa mère de lui parler, ce fut lui qui prit la parole.

–Ça faisait à peine trois mois... à peine trois mois que je vous ai retrouvés... et on m'arrache déjà à lui...

–Je sais Harry...

Elle le serrait contre elle, dans le creux de son épaule, caressant sa tignasse en bataille d'un geste maternel.

–C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ? Entre toi et Snape ?

–De quoi Harry ? demanda-t-elle d'une demie-voix.

–Peeves vous a pris en photo alors qu'il t'embrassait en pleine bouche... je ne pense pas que ce soit un sortilège... la photo a fait le tour... je croyais qu'il n'y avait véritablement rien entre vous...

Tout en gardant son fils entre ses bras, Lily posait son menton sur son crâne, songeuse. Comment réagirait-il ? De toute façon, elle était contrainte à ne pas devoir lui révéler le démon qu'était devenu son père. Songeuse. Elle savait à quel point il détestait Severus. Il ne lui pardonnerait certainement jamais d'entretenir cette relation avec ce professeur qu'il détestait tant. Mais en même temps, Lily n'avait pas à se reprocher quoi que ce soit, ni à avoir honte. Elle aimait Severus, lui et lui seul, et elle n'avait pas non plus à le cacher à son fils unique.

–Pas quand je t'ai dit ça... nous étions véritablement simplement amis... ce jour où Peeves a pris cette photo était juste... le jour où notre relation a commencé... oui, nous sommes ensemble... après, évidemment, ce satané esprit frappeur n'a pas pu s'empêcher de nous surprendre et de placarder cette image en grand dans le hall de l'école...

–En même temps, Snape embrassant une femme relève du pur acte divin...

Lily étouffa un rire. Un rire qui s'estompa rapidement lorsque Harry se leva brusquement, tête baissée, visage sombre, se dirigeant vers la porte de sortie. La bouche entrouverte, Lily sauta d'un coup de son fauteuil, cherchant à le ramener. Elle voulait lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre qu'ils pouvaient se pardonner, oublier tout ça, et aussi lui avouer à quel point elle les aimait, tous les deux. Mais Harry était bien décidé à partir.

–Je pars... manger, peut-être... j'ai besoin de respirer...

Et il partit, claquant la porte derrière lui, laissant une Lily pétrifiée.

–Et il est parti, comme ça, en claquant la porte et en te laissant en plan ?

Lily avait rejoint Severus, lui sautant à la taille, heureuse de le retrouver. Ils marchaient côte à côte, Lily cherchant la capture de ses doigts froids et fins sur les siens, lui racontant l'ennui qu'elle avait eu avec son fils quelques minutes auparavant. Plus elle parlait, plus elle sentait l'étau de sa main puissante sur sa taille, se refermant comme une serre, dans un geste angoissé et protecteur. Elle lui répondait en passant son bras autour de sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux, faisant hérisser son dos par la même occasion.

–Oui... je voulais passer un peu de temps avec lui, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus son père... mais quand il a compris que nous étions bel et bien ensemble...

–Alors laisse cet imbécile faire sa crise d'adolescence, soupira-t-il d'un ton froid.

Lily allait répliquer, comme d'habitude, qu'il était son fils, peu importe qui était son père ; mais Severus plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ouvrant la porte qui donnait sur son bureau. Il la tira par le menton, de l'index, ramenant son corps à lui. Tout était noir, sans lumière, obscur, seules leurs deux silhouettes se formant à travers la pénombre. Il ramena sa longue tignasse rousse à l'arrière de ses oreilles, embrassant ses lèvres tendrement. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, le serrant contre elle, tandis que sa main descendait de sa taille à sa hanche, se refermant  
plus fermement.

La faible lumière orangée de la vieille lampe éclairait le grand lit à baldaquins, déversant son ombre noire et épaisse sur les murs, recouvrant les autres. Severus dormait, les cheveux collés par un fin filet de transpiration, un bras sous sa nuque, serrant Lily contre lui dans son sommeil. Elle par contre, bien que fatiguée, était parfaitement éveillée, rabattant sur leurs deux corps suant la lourde couette, un petit livre aux pages jaunies et défraîchies entre ses mains, qu'elle se mit à lire avidement. Elle jeta un regard amusé à Severus, qui grognait dans son sommeil, en se blottissant contre lui. Elle avait enfin compris ce qui n'allait pas. C'était simplement lui qu'elle aimait, qu'elle voulait auprès d'elle. Personne d'autre. Cette destruction si soudaine lorsqu'elle le voyait partir, la laissant sur le seuil de son bureau pour redescendre vers ses cachots. Ces douloureux rêves, où elle se voyait, avec lui. Mais désormais c'était mieux. Désormais, elle l'avait dans ses bras, contre elle, rien que pour elle, pouvant l'embrasser autant qu'elle le voulait, sans le rêver.

Lily embrassa ses lèvres fines auxquelles elle avait tant pris goût. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, il se retourna dans son sommeil, sans pour autant grogner. Au contraire, un sourire illumina son visage transpirant, et il battit des paupières, qui s'ouvrirent, lentement. Severus retira de légères mèches rousses de son nez, pour qu'il puisse embrasser son front. En toute tranquillité, la rouquine se rallongea, dans le creux de son épaule, sa joue contre ses pectoraux. Elle reprit son livre, le rouvrant à la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée.

–Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? lui demanda Severus, qui caressait ses cheveux tout en y enfouissant son visage.

_–Peter Pan._ De J.M. Barrie. Un Moldu, répondit-elle simplement.

Severus lâcha un léger soupir, se retournant dans tous les sens comme si il cherchait la position parfaite sur son lit. Encore épuisé, il finit par s'allonger contre la poitrine de Lily. Et il se calma instantanément. La position parfaite, idéale. La vision de Severus confortablement blotti contre elle, un fin sourire béat aux lèvres en humant son odeur chaude, n'empêcha pas Lily de hausser les sourcils.

–Tu n'aimes pas les livres Moldus ?

–Oh si, j'aime bien la littérature Moldue. Ils ont de l'imagination, avoua-t-il.

Lily prit un morceau de papier, qu'elle plaqua entre deux pages, pour refermer son livre et le poser sur la table de chevet. Elle se retourna vers son amant, caressant ses lèvres. Un sourire tendre se dessinait sur les siennes. Alors que n'importe quelle femme aurait fondu devant la bouille tendre de leur amant, le couvrant de baisers, l'étranglant dans ses bras, Lily, elle, préféra l'embêter. L'empêcher de dormir. Comme elle savait si bien le faire. Combien de fois Lily, dans son sommeil agité, aura-t-elle réveillé Severus d'un pied sous le nez ou d'un coup de poing dans le ventre, car elle rêvait de jouer au punching-ball ?

–De l'imagination ? Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, de l'imagination ?

–Ce que je pense de l'imagination ?

Ses sourcils noirs se froncèrent, quelques fins plis se formant entre eux. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de questions. D'ailleurs, comment pouvait-on s'attendre aux questions si inattendues et tordues de Lily Evans ? Son esprit se remémora même ses questions les plus folles : "As-tu déjà couché avec quelqu'un ?", "Est-ce que tu penses que les mages noirs méritent le bûcher ?", "Pour toi, est-ce qu'on peut avoir un orgasme, dans un autre contexte que le... sexe ?"... La liste était longue, et Severus se rendit enfin compte d'à quel point Lily était folle. Il était amoureux d'une tarée. Et maintenant, y était enchaîné. Même si les chaînes n'avaient rien de désagréable, mais que du bon.

–Eh bien... je dirai qu'elle nous permet de voir plus loin que le bout de notre nez... (Lily émit un petit rire et caressa son nez crochu). Quand on a de l'imagination, on peut voir la réalité, alors que si nous n'en avons pas, on reste bloqué dans l'irréalité. Quelqu'un qui invente, crée sans arrêt, peut bien plus deviner ce qui est réellement. Les autres ne voient que le faux, l'illusion.

Elle hocha la tête d'approbation, fatiguée. Elle déposa un fin baiser dans son cou froid et fort, avant de se poser dans ses bras, ramenant les siens autour de ses épaules pour le serrer contre elle. Il lui caressait les omoplates, enfonçant son nez dans sa chevelure emmêlée et chaude, humant sa douce odeur, déposant par la même occasion quelques fins baisers dans son cou qui la firent frissonner.

Alors que Lily manquait de s'endormir, une sombre pensée revint à l'esprit de Severus. Une pensée qui n'avait pas cessé de lui revenir en tête ces derniers jours, le torturant de questions et d'inquiétudes.

–Lily ? soupira-t-il.

–Hum ? Oui ? gémit-elle en retour.

Il soupira. Toutes ces histoires avec Potter, ces histoires de démons, ces histoires de monstres, ces histoires d'âmes, ces histoires de meurtre. C'était un calvaire. Sombre et obscur. Sans lumière. Une seule lumière pouvait pourtant être allumée dans ce gouffre. Mais il fallait la retrouver.

–Tu ne connaîtrais pas... un démon ? Un démon qui a des cornes de bouc. Un démon qui vit dans le feu, les volcans, à qui on peut vendre son âme...

Au début, Lily l'écouta attentivement, caressant le dos de sa main de sa joue, le visage impassible. Puis, elle éclata de rire. Il ne sut si il devait se sentir ridicule ou parfaitement serein. Elle finit par se calmer, voyant l'air agacé de Severus, dont elle prit la tête, la reposant contre sa poitrine, pendant qu'il prit sa taille pour y entourer ses bras.

–Tu parles du diable ?

Severus soupira, se dégagea de son étreinte, pour se blottir dans ses couvertures. Il se sentait parfaitement ridicule. C'était stupide. Mais Lily se montrait presque... compatissante. Comme toujours d'ailleurs. Vu qu'il ne semblait pas être décidé à regagner ses bras, ce fut elle qui vint dans les siens, et il ne put résister, la serrant encore plus fort, posant son nez dans son cou, le visage de marbre.

–Non. Une femme.

Malgré tout, il continua. Mais Lily hocha la tête négativement, une moue aux lèvres. À part le diable, en effet, il ne devait pas y avoir beaucoup de démons de feu aux cornes de bouc. Lily se pencha en arrière, pour souffler sur la mèche brûlante de la dernière chandelle, qui s'éteint dans un mince filet de fumée, et reposa sa tête sur le torse fort de Severus, amoureuse. Lui, s'était déjà endormi, calme et serein.

Ce fut les filets opalins et matinaux de la lune qui les réveillèrent, en douceur par leur faiblesse. Ce fut sans surprise, même avec une pointe d'amusement, que Lily remarqua que Severus, même dans son sommeil, avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre lui, l'empêchant de bouger, de quitter le nid de sa chambre. Avec une moue amusée sur les lèvres, elle retira les lourdes mèches noires qui tombaient sur ses joues et ses paupières. Dans un léger grognement, ses paupières frémirent, pour que ses deux yeux d'obsidienne se posent sur le visage blanc de Lily, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres gourmandes, remontant ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules.

–Bonjour..., ronronna-t-il.

Aux anges. Il était aux anges. Pour la seconde fois, Lily était bel et bien là, dans son lit, dans ses bras, à l'embrasser. Sa longue et dure bataille avait été gagnée. Potter avait disparu. Il ne pourrait plus jamais s'interposer entre quoi que ce soit. Et elle était là. À lui jurer qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé qui que ce soit d'autre. Qu'elle n'aimait que lui, Severus Snape. Qu'elle l'avait toujours aimé. Il pourrait enfin l'épouser. Même si la vieille bâtisse branlante de Spinner's End n'était, et était même loin d'être un palace royal et doré, composé de cent pièces toutes aussi luxueuses les unes que les autres, pavées de marbre véritable, il la gâterait autant que la princesse qu'elle était le méritait. Peut-être même qu'en plus de porter la bague qu'il lui offrirait, elle porterait ses enfants. Il pourrait enfin effacer le souvenir d'Eileen Prince et de Tobias Snape de sa mémoire pour le remplacer par sa propre famille.

–Severus ? dit soudainement Lily, alors qu'elle était occupée à déposer des baisers un peu partout sur son visage et dans son cou.

Son sourire narquois s'effaça de ses lèvres humides, et ses mains allèrent entourer la gorge de la rouquine, qui semblait soucieuse. Il passa ses doigts fins sur sa nuque, les enroulant autour de ces flammes brûlantes et orange vif qui lui servaient de cheveux, l'air absent. Lily elle-même paraissait sur le point de regretter ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

–Oui ?

–Rien... juste... je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais... je me suis toujours demandé... comment ta mère est morte ?

Severus, intérieurement, sembla tomber en chute libre. Son visage s'assombrit quelques instants, sous le regard inquiet de Lily, avant que ses sourcils noirs ne se froncent. Elle était prête à se répandre en excuses devant lui, mais il releva la tête, un rictus mauvais, rempli d'ironie, aux lèvres. Un rictus qui la pétrifia de peur. Elle avait l'impression, avant même de l'avoir entendu parler, d'avoir à faire avec un tueur en série recouvert de sang, jouissant de tous les cadavres jonchés sous ses pieds, les visages arrachés, les corps démembrés.

–Mon père l'a tuée sous mes yeux alors que j'avais à peine onze ans, répondit-il froidement.

Le cœur de Lily rata de peu l'arrêt cardiaque, face au ton presque indifférent de Severus. Elle déglutit difficilement, ne sachant que faire ou que dire, ouvrant faiblement la bouche pour répondre. Il plaqua ses doigts fins sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Sa main interdisait les mots, quels qu'ils soient, de sortir de sa bouche, autant qu'elle interdisait les larmes de regret de couler. Et lorsque Severus s'en rendit compte, il fut pris d'un regret encore plus grand.

–Pardonne-moi...

Il baissa la tête, honteux, se sentant ignoble face à elle. Elle n'y prêta cure, et le força à se retourner sur le ventre, tirant ses bras forts jusqu'à elle, pour qu'il puisse se blottir contre elle, paisible, enfonçant son front dans son cou. Son souffle long et chaud contre sa peau la réchauffa, la détendit, pendant qu'elle caressait ses cheveux. Ces gestes-ci le détendirent à son tour, et il se permit de relâcher ses épaules qu'il laissa tomber.

–Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens quand je pense à sa mort... elle ne m'aimait même pas...

Ce fut au tour de Lily de froncer les sourcils. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour, où elle attendait tranquillement Severus, sur une balançoire de bois humide, tout sourire, dans le parc où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Son bonheur quand elle l'avait vu arriver, mains dans les poches. Un bonheur qui avait laissé place à de l'inquiétude en voyant son visage sombre, ensanglanté, un filet d'hémoglobine coulant à ses commissures, son front bosselé, son nez étrangement tordu, et un sac sur le dos. Et quand elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé, il avait simplement répondu « Mes parents sont morts. » Prise de pitié pour son ami qu'elle aimait déjà tant, elle lui avait proposé de venir chez ses parents, y habiter. Les parents de Lily avaient toujours accepté ce petit garçon étrange et maigre, à l'apparence fragile et graisseuse. Après, il avait juste suffit de convaincre Severus, qui avait fini par accepter.

–Que veux-tu dire ?

–Elle ne s'occupait jamais de moi. C'était à peine si elle m'a allaité, nourri, bercé. Même pas du tout. Je me demande comment j'ai bien pu faire pour m'attacher à elle dans mon enfance. Certainement pas par la magie, ça, je l'avais découvert en trouvant ses vieux livres d'école. J'ai même dû lui tirer les vers du nez. Je n'ai jamais passé le moindre temps avec elle. Elle, elle passait le sien à se faire battre par mon père, ou à rester enfermée dans leur chambre, avec lui.

Severus s'en arrêta là, pour respirer. Ce fut mieux comme ça pour Lily. Ses derniers mots lui avait suffit. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'en entendre plus, si il avait continué. Elle n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir dans son esprit l'image du petit garçon qu'elle aimait tant, dans un coin d'ombre, recroquevillé, un chiffon dans les bras, regardant vers le plafond en entendant une mère gémir de douleur et implorant son violeur, sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait là-haut ? Combien de fois, enfant, avait-il dû entendre ainsi son père abuser de sa mère ? En restant caché dans un coin de la maison ? En fait, il avait beaucoup plus de secrets enfouis au fond de lui qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Il redressa lentement la tête, caressant du bout de son nez crochu celui de Lily, amusée, se demandant bien ce qu'il comptait lui faire subir encore, un sourire en coin, leurs lèvres se frôlant avec douceur. Il la serra simplement contre lui, la prenant par la taille et les omoplates, rapprocha leurs visages, croisant leur regard.

–De toute façon, ce n'est plus très grave... j'en ai une de famille, non ? Ou plutôt, une famille à fonder... avec toi...

Elle resta atterrée, paralysée, le visage marqué par la stupeur. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Durant un bref instant, Severus crut qu'elle allait le repousser une nouvelle fois, ou bien encore lui dire que c'était trop tôt, ou tout un tas d'autres arguments ridicules. Mais elle frôla ses joues maigres du bout de ses doigts fins et blancs, plaquant une main sur sa nuque, déposant fougueusement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

–Oh Sev... évidemment... je... j'en rêve... porter tes enfants... avoir des enfants avec toi...

Il sembla ému, la lèvre tremblante. Il se redressa lentement, les draps moites s'enroulant autour de ses jambes, pour capturer ses lèvres, douces, pâles, tendres, dans le plus amoureux et désireux des baisers. Lui aussi il en rêvait. De ce jour où il pourrait caresser le ventre blanc et rebondi de Lily, pour y sentir de fréquents coups de pieds timides. De ce jour où ils fonderaient une famille. Pour partir, loin de tout, loin de ce passé, de Voldemort, des Mangemorts, de Potter. Quitter Poudlard, pour aménager dans un coin reculé et paisible du fond de l'Écosse, où ils pourraient encore vivre heureux et pépères jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours, dans une modeste demeure sur une colline du Loch Ness pour voir leurs enfants aller voir et rester émerveillés devant le monstre du Loch Ness, grand et joueur.

De bien belles idylles, en somme. Tout rêve de tout couple parfaitement normal.

Il s'arracha lui-même à ses pensées, en se blottissant à nouveau contre Lily, enfonçant son visage dans son cou blanc pour s'endormir. Lily ne le suivit pas immédiatement, profitant de son sommeil d'ange pour caresser ses cheveux noirs et en bataille. Elle aurait voulu lui dire merci. La revoir. Cette étrange femme au corps d'arbre qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Grâce à elle, elle avait pu retrouver Severus. Celui qu'elle aimait. Le seul d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'avait jamais aimé. Elle était partie sans avoir pu lui parler. Mais si un jour Lily la reverrait, elle se jurerait alors de se jeter à ses pieds pour la couvrir de remerciements. Cela ne faisait à peine qu'une seule journée. Et deux nuits. Et pourtant, elle prévoyait déjà de tout faire avec lui. Un mariage. Une famille. Comme un couple vieux de plusieurs années.

Lily voulait se faire pardonner auprès de lui. Pouvoir se rattraper, autant qu'elle voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Même celui de ces dernières semaines. Elle savait à quel point il avait été dur pour Severus que de finir par se convaincre qu'elle était bel et bien en vie. Il avait tant souffert. Elle avait même peut-être trop joué avec lui. Elle gardait encore le souvenir bien net de leur bain de minuit dans le Lac Noir. Et maintenant, ils pouvaient tous deux continuer cela, entièrement nus, dans la baignoire de pierre noire et impeccable de la salle de bains de Severus. Si peu de temps, et Lily prenait déjà plaisir à arracher la chemise et la redingote des mains du maître des potions, alors qu'il s'habillait le matin, pour les lui boutonner à sa place, et s'enrouler dans sa cape. Ou même, au bain s'amuser à asperger ses cheveux gras de shampoing mousseux et vert de menthe. Ou tout simplement le jeter contre le matelas dur et chaud du lit à baldaquins pour une nuit d'amour. Comme la veille.

Il ne restait que Harry. Le petit Harry, qui à l'instant même était emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, les traits crispés par la rage, se mordant le point dans son sommeil. C'était impossible. Une chose aussi horrible ne pouvait pas s'être déroulée. C'était atroce, c'était abominable. Sa propre mère qu'il avait demandée, réclamée, durant des années, chez les Dursley qui le maltraitait, ou même à Poudlard, ou seul face à Voldemort et ses tours pour tenter de retrouver le pouvoir, n'avait pas pu l'abandonner lui, et son père, son pauvre père, pour ce salopard de Snape. C'était son père qu'elle aimait, pas lui. Il n'avait pas le droit d'arriver de la sorte, alors qu'ils cherchaient tous trois à refonder leur famille brisée par la mort, et de lui arracher sa mère des mains. C'était un démon du chaos, un de ces êtres grouillants et répugnants qui attendaient un moment de faiblesse ou de sensibilité pour vous regarder vous avancer au travers des ténèbres, regardant vers la lumière blanche et nuageuse, pour vous attraper la cheville, vous balancer au sol, contre la poussière noire et froide, riant de leur rire caverneux en vous regardant vous débattre, seul face aux ténèbres et au grand chaos du monde, pour vous tirer jusqu'à eux comme si vous étiez de vulgaires poupées qu'on ramassait au sol. Et ils vous amenaient dans une caverne, sombre, glauque et lugubre, pour vous arracher les membres un à un, dans des effusions de sang qui s'abattent sur la pierre, grésillant, libérant l'espace jusqu'à votre cœur pour y chercher le meilleur morceau à croquer sous vos yeux suppliants.

Pour Harry, c'était tout ce que Severus Snape était. Avec, en plus, sous son enchaînement dans la caverne, la vision de lui et sa mère ensemble, lui, lui dévorant ses lèvres pâles et exquises, croquant dedans comme on croque dans une pomme juteuse, prenant possession de tout son être. Les lèvres de sa mère explosaient dans des gerbes de sang, sous les dents pointues de la chauve-souris noire et floue, difforme, nébuleuse. Et elle se mettait à gémir de douleur, se tordant, pour échapper aux bras puissants du monstre, capturant les siens pour les paralyser, les briser, jusqu'à ce que ce soit son corps qui se brise, tombant au sol sous les violences de l'homme.

Sa cicatrice le brûlait, frappant son front pâle au fer rouge. Harry avançait, dans une caverne. Pas celle du démon. Une autre. Étincelante, brillante, d'un blanc et d'un bleu purs et glacés. Une caverne de glace, dont les stalactites et les stalagmites blancs de neige se frôlaient, les parois de glace se reflétant en des milliers d'étoiles froides. Il avait froid, mais il ne tremblait pas. Seule une épaisse brume blanche jaillissait de ses narines. Aucun bruit. Pas même le son de ses pas. Harry Potter se cogna le nez contre la surface lisse d'un des murs de glace. Il y vit son reflet, petit, maigre, insignifiant, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une chemise grise. Pâle, morne, triste, faible. Ses yeux brillaient de larmes. Non. Ce n'était pas son reflet. Cette forme s'allongea, grandit, pour devenir plus adulte. Ce n'était pas un reflet. C'était James Potter. Le regard triste, il l'appelait, cognant ses poings contre la paroi bleutée, muet.

–_Harry Potter._

Une voix l'avait appelé, décrochant ainsi son regard de sur Potter. Une voix sinistre, dont la froideur était en parfaite harmonie avec la glace du lieu. Sifflante, caverneuse. Une femme, invisible dans le chaos de ce monde sans vie.

–_Rejoins moi._

Ses paroles se répercutaient en écho. C'était à en devenir fou. Il tournait les yeux, dans chaque angle, cherchant derrière chaque stalagmite d'où pouvait-elle provenir.

–_Rejoins-moi._

Lorsque son regard se reposa sur James Potter, il put voir une forme floue s'avancer derrière lui. Petit point d'abord, elle grandissait, noire, sa silhouette se dessinant toujours un peu plus précisément. Drapée dans une longue robe noire et étroite, la femme, ou plutôt la chose, marchait derrière lui, entièrement ombre. Une longue chevelure à la couleur indéfinie tombait sur elle, sa poitrine plate, ses omoplates droites. Deux cornes de bouc pointaient sur le sommet de sa tête, tandis que deux opales brillaient, enfoncés dans le creux de son visage.

–_Harry Potter. Rejoins-moi. Rejoins ton père. Il est temps de se battre. Tu sais où me trouver. Dans la porte de tes songes, la clé tu trouveras. De cette clé, la porte tu trouveras._

La forme empoigna le creux de l'épaule de Potter, le tirant en arrière, jusqu'à devenir aussi difforme qu'une nuée blanche, sous le regard horrifié de Harry.

Le petit balafré se réveilla dans un sursaut qui fit craquer le bois de son lit, le front constellé de gouttes de sueur chaude. À tâtons, les gestes tremblants, il chercha ses lunettes, mais il tremblait tellement qu'il faillit tomber à même le sol. Lorsqu'il mit ses deux verres sur son nez, à l'envers certes, il put voir en face de lui Neville, Seamus, Dean et Ron, assis contre leur oreiller, le regardant étrangement. Sourcils froncés, lèvres serrées, genoux contre le torse.

–Ça va vieux ? demanda Ron.

Incapable de parler, juste palpant son visage et ses bras, soufflant dans le creux de ses mains pour les humer, il hocha la tête. Il se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, sans se donner la peine de remettre ses lunettes correctement.

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, les quatre garçons avaient quitté le dortoir pour le petit-déjeuner du samedi. Harry était resté, le visage humide, les mains moites, fixant le plafond d'un regard absent. Une brise froide caressa son visage. Cependant, lorsqu'il pivota légèrement la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la chambre, elle se trouvait être fermée. Le souffle fin ébouriffait sa frange, qui tombait sur ses tempes. En levant les yeux, Harry vit la tête bleue et translucide, aux deux pierres d'ambre de Peeves, lui souffler au visage, son chapeau de bouffon secouant ses clochettes.

–Ça va pas, le petit pote Potter ?

–Laisse-moi tranquille Peeves.

Il s'enfouit sous sa couette, formant une carapace autour de lui.

–Roh, t'es pas drôle ! Mais j'avais raison ! Toujours écouter Maître Peeves ! Quand je disais, m'écriais, m'époumonais, criais à tue-tête que _le professeur Snape sortaiiiit avec le professeur Eeevans..._

L'esprit frappeur avait achevé sa phrase d'une voix lente, veloutée, mielleuse. Il avait une branche de sapin vert émeraude dans la main, dont il s'amusait à chatouiller le petit nez du Gryffondor, un sourire de Magyar à pointes aux lèvres.

–Il faut dire qu'elle a fait mouche... à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, il fondait devant elle comme un bonhomme de neige au soleil ! Et puis, je sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé, un beau jour, y'a eu un incendie de forêt. Je l'ai vu revenir en brave guerrier, portant sa belle dulcinée dans ses bras...

Harry lui lança un regard noir derrière ses lunettes rondes, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Il se retenait même de lui renvoyer les habituels gestes et mots vulgaires et obscènes qu'il envoyait chaque jour, au visage. Il finit par changer d'avis, préférant l'ignorer.

–Et j'ai très vite conclu qu'il était raide dingue d'elle, et elle complètement dingue de lui, quand ils ont mis le feu et ont fait exploser le lit ensemble, et les tympans avec... !

Le Gryffondor blêmit. Sa monture alla glisser de son nez, pour s'écraser sur le sol, sous le choc, contre lequel elles se brisèrent. En pur réflexe, il attrapa sa baguette, posée sur son chevet, au vol, et la pointa sur le Polthergeist pour lui jeter divers sorts choisis au hasard.

–PEEVEEEES ! hurla-t-il.

L'esprit partit, hilare, en pleurant presque, s'envolant par la fenêtre.

Dans les cachots, l'ambiance langoureuse du bureau du maître des potions demeurait, Lily ayant cette fois pris place sur le torse de Severus, dormant contre lui en humant son odeur chaude. Lui s'était déjà réveillé, mais ne se levait pas pour s'habiller. Il restait là, bloqué contre le matelas par le corps de la rouquine, ses lèvres frôlant son front. Severus caressait ses omoplates, la serrant contre lui amoureusement. Elle était toujours belle. Mais dans son sommeil, elle était plus calme, plus sereine, moins sauvageonne. Surtout dans ce genre de position, où il la prenait dans ses bras. La petite horloge poussiéreuse qui était posée sur la commode d'ébène sombre affichait neuf heures vingt.

Severus chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de Lily, qui frémit, ressentant cela comme une chatouille. Il empoigna doucement ses épaules, faisant glisser ses mains fortes jusqu'aux siennes, pour les empoigner, embrasser leur creux de sa bouche froide. Elle frémit de nouveau, battant légèrement des paupières.

–Lily... il serait peut-être l'heure de se lever...

–La flemme... , gémit-elle, les lèvres déposées sur son torse.

Le Serpentard lâcha un fin rire de sa voix rauque par la faute de ce réveil difficile. Puis, il baissa les bras, pour resserrer Lily contre lui, l'interdisant de cette manière de partir, et elle déposa sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, griffant ses omoplates, paupières closes. La situation était tellement confortable que pour la première fois de sa vie, Severus se laissa aller à la paresse.

–Tu as raison... la flemme..., soupira-t-il.

Pourtant, tous deux finirent par se lever au bout de quelques minutes, allant chercher leurs vêtements. Tandis que Severus cherchait désespérément sa redingote, Lily en profitait pour se vêtir d'une simple robe de sorcière. Quand il eut enfin réussi à la retrouver, au prix d'un sortilège d'Attraction, la rouquine attrapa une écharpe noire dans sa commode. Lorsqu'il eut presque fini de boutonner son vêtement, elle enroula le tissu noir autour de sa gorge, sous son regard surpris.

–Il fait froid dehors..., lui murmura-t-elle avec un regard et un sourire amusés.

Il lui répondit en la prenant par la taille, l'amenant à lui. Par pur réflexe, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, pour ne pas tomber, même si elle savait bien qu'il ne se permettrait jamais de la faire tomber. Il ne se le pardonnerait pas, bien que Lily aurait adoré, rien que pour sentir Severus au petit soin pour elle.

–Tu veux que je te réchauffe ? ronronna-t-il à son oreille.

En voyant la moue renfrognée de Lily, il l'embrassa finement, relâchant l'éteinte de ses mains sur l'arrière de ses genoux, laissant ses pieds retomber au sol. Ils sortirent, ensemble, marchant à travers les longs corridors à la température polaire. Tout en se tenant par le bras, ils marchaient, discutant tranquillement. Allons donc savoir comment et pourquoi, la discussion, à la base sur leur relation, déboucha rapidement sur Vales Vulnero.

–Qu'est-ce que tu me parles encore de Vales ?! lança-t-il d'un ton furieux.

–Eh bien... je me suis toujours demandée... si tu couchais avec elle ? demanda Lily d'une voix timide.

–Pardon ?!

–Elle... elle me ressemblait...

–Bien, maintenant je couche avec des filles juste parce qu'elles te ressemblent, commença-t-il d'un ton chargé de sarcasme froid. Là, ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est carrément de l'obsession. Donc, bientôt je vais coucher avec Granger parce qu'elle aime lire et que c'est la première de la classe, avec Bellatrix parce qu'elle est folle et psychopathe, avec Filch parce qu'il est grincheux, avec Potter fils puisqu'il a tes yeux, et en premier lieu, avec Vales, puisqu'elle est rousse aux yeux verts et cinglée !

Histoire d'achever cette tirade de protestation en toute subtilité, la note se termina sur un juron de dégoût. Lily soupira, cherchant elle aussi à rejeter toute cette répugnance qu'elle gardait en elle. Elle se sentait ridicule d'avoir osé lui poser une pareille question. Une forme de jalousie, peut-être, en pensant qu'une autre femme s'était en jour donné le droit de coucher avec _son _Prince. Jalousie qui ne dérangeait guère Severus, puisqu'il avait déjà juré aux Cieux qu'il n'appartenait qu'à Lily Evans, et à personne d'autre. Cette même furie qui le tira brusquement par le col, le plaquant contre un mur, dans une parfaite imitation du terrible professeur Snape.

–Arrête Sev, c'est écœurant. Et puis, de toute façon, j'égorge vive la première qui osera te toucher. Tu m'appartiens ! Que je sois morte, comateuse, ou vive, tu es à moi ! Tu me l'as dit, tu t'es offert à moi devant moi, et ce, pour toujours ! D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu as dit qu'elle était devenue, Vales ?

–À Azkaban. Treize ans, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

Severus se libéra de la poigne de Lily, continua doucement sur marche, attrapa une pierre à ses pieds, et l'envoya ricocher contre les murs. La pierre heurta une brique d'un mur, qui s'enfonça, et comme au Chaudron Baveur, toutes les autres briques se poussèrent, laissant apparaître un passage, plutôt étroit. Lily, toute curieuse fut-elle, passa sous le nez de Severus, y entrant. Il ne craignait pas ce passage. Il savait très bien où il menait : dans le plus petit, étroit et circulaire des cachots, celui qui était le plus plongé dans la pénombre, et le plus glacial. L'unique mur de ce cachot était juste taché de sang.

–Qu'est-ce que c'est ici ? demanda Lily.

–Rien. Viens, trancha-t-il d'un ton froid.

–S-sev...

Severus, qui s'apprêtait à sortir de ce cachot maudit, se retourna. Lily pointait du doigt un pan de mur, où étaient inscrits des mots écaillés et séchés. Écrits au sang, ces quelques rares mots disaient son nom, à elle. Ou jurait à James Potter et aux Maraudeurs qu'_il_ les tuerait tous. Lily déglutit, tournant ses yeux vers Severus, qui, instantanément, s'abattit à ses pieds.

–Je... depuis notre sixième année, à chaque fois que Potter et les Maraudeurs m'attaquait, je venais ici... généralement blessé... même si, plus jamais je ne me suis laissé faire... je... j'aurais préféré que tu ne vois pas ça.

Ses bras allèrent entourer son cou, et elle le serra contre elle, le berçant rien que par ses gestes doux. Elle dégagea son visage zébré par des mèches noires, effleurant sa joue de son pouce. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres du creux de son oreille, lui murmurant que tout était fini, et qu'elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Rien qu'à lui. Que plus jamais elle ne voulait revoir Potter, et que tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était que sa disparition soit synonyme de sa mort. Bien sûr, Severus n'en fut que satisfait. Et lorsqu'elle lui demanda de jurer que désormais, il n'aurait plus à avoir le moindre secret pour elle, probablement en écho avec son enfance exécrable, il le jura, peu importe le temps que ça lui prendrait pour tout lui avouer.

Lily se releva, se tenant en appui contre le mur. Une nouvelle pierre s'enfonça, laissant voir un autre passage noir et béant ; le trou d'un toboggan de pierre. Severus essaya de la retenir, sans pouvoir l'en empêcher, puisqu'elle s'y était déjà assise, l'appelant pour qu'il la rejoigne. Après tout, il ne pourrait jamais la retenir, alors à quoi bon essayer une vaine résistance ? En l'espace de cinq secondes, ils se sentirent à nouveau comme deux enfants, glissant le long d'un tunnel rugueux avant de s'écraser au sol. Lily se releva à peine tombée, et juste après avoir aidé Severus à se relever, elle explora les lieux, cette large pièce circulaire et moisie, regardant tour à tour les portes, l'énigme des potions, cherchant à la résoudre, juste pour s'amuser. Et lorsqu'elle l'eut enfin résolue, elle poussa finalement la porte qui donnait sur le miroir du Riséd.

Et il était toujours là. Lumineux, blanc, couvert de toiles d'araignée. Elle se rapprocha de lui, à pas lents, caressant sa surface parcourue de fissures, de lignes brisées. Severus vint la rejoindre, se mettant derrière elle, la tenant par les épaules, regardant plus sa belle que le miroir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle pousse un cri de surprise, Severus se demandant qu'est-ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir. Avant qu'il ne puisse le lui demander, elle le dit d'elle-même.

–Je... je me vois moi... mais... vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, un bouquet à la main... je crois que... j'ai un ventre un peu trop rond... et je suis avec toi... dans tes bras... alors que tu es... en costard...

–Je vois exactement la même chose, répondit-il dans un souffle en lui serrant la main.

À la fin de la journée, ils finirent par regagner les cachots, après avoir dévoré un repas à Pré-au-Lard. Ils n'avaient pas eu cours l'après-midi, et Lily en avait profité pour emmener Severus au village, malgré ses nombreux refus. Il y avait eu une fête, et rien que pour avoir partagé une danse effrénée avec Lily, Severus, bien qu'épuisé, ne lui en voulait plus. Lily pensait même que jamais elle n'avait vu ses cheveux de corbeau aussi décoiffés. Elle-même ressemblait à un nid d'oiseau. Elle posa ses mains contre la commode, haletant, et ôta sa sacoche, dans laquelle elle plongea sa main, tandis que Severus emprisonnait ses épaules dans ses bras. Un petit éclat noir et brisé tomba contre la commode, et n'échappa pas à ses yeux perçants. Lily prit soudainement peur, craignant sa réaction face à la broche brisée, dont elle sortit tous les morceaux de sa sacoche, les mettant dans le creux de sa main.

–Je... suis désolée Sev... c'est Potter... il me l'a arrachée alors que j'avais perdu connaissance, et il l'a brisée lorsque je me suis réveillée... je suis désolée...

Elle aurait pu croire que le teint de Severus allait devenir livide de fureur, ou même vert de dégoût en pensant que Lily mentait et qu'elle cherchait juste une excuse plausible pour expliquer qu'elle ne faisait en rien attention aux cadeaux qu'on pouvait bien lui offrir, ou même qu'elle n'en voulait pas du tout, ou alors qu'elle n'avait plus du tout envie de garder quoi que ce soit de lui et profitait désormais de lui. Mais à la place, il posa sa main sur sa tempe, l'embrassant sur le sommet du crâne.

–Ça se répare, dit-il simplement en pointant la baguette de Lily.

Le mercredi après-midi, les deux tiroirs vides de la commode de Severus furent enfin remplis de pantalons, de soutiens-gorge, de culottes (simples et non en dentelle), et de divers vêtements appartenant à Lily. Inutile de préciser la forme des pantalons et des hauts en sachant qu'elle a toujours été garçon manqué. Les murs de leur chambre restèrent bien heureusement pour Severus, nus. D'où l'avantage qu'elle soit désormais adulte, puisque si ils s'étaient mis à partager leur chambre dans la fleur de l'adolescence, elle l'aurait recouvert du plafond au sol de posters du groupe Moldu des Beatles. D'ailleurs, elle s'était permis de mettre un petit meuble à côté de la porte, où elle rangeait tous ses disques, tous ses tee-shirts, toutes ses affaires de ce groupe qu'elle aimait tant. En plus court, l'aménagement était fait, et en voyant la chambre, on pensait à une chambre des plus normales.

Lily rangea ses derniers vêtements pèle-mêle dans ses tiroirs, et sortit, vêtue de la même tenue qu'elle avait fait des vêtements usés de Severus. D'ailleurs, il était là, assis à son bureau, des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez, lui-même finissant de corriger ses dernières copies. Depuis quelque temps déjà, elle le voyait mettre des lunettes, avec pour toute réponse de sa part : « En ce moment, j'ai la vue qui se brouille, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ». Elle le vit se laisser tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, posant ses lunettes dans un coin de son bureau, se redressant. Lily en profita pour se baisser à sa hauteur, embrassant sa tempe, glissant ses lèvres jusqu'à sa joue, passant une main aventureuse sur son torse.

–Oh non Lily, pas maintenant...

–J'en ai très envie, et vu ta tête fatiguée de toutes ces copies, je sais que tu en as très très envie aussi...

Il finit par craquer, lui céder, et se leva d'un coup, repoussant ses affaires sur le côté, allongeant Lily de force sur son bureau. Le tenant par le col, elle le laissa tirer sa ceinture, faisant ainsi tomber son pantalon par terre, pour enlever le sien à Lily, avant d'être pris par surprise par le même sous-vêtement de voile qu'elle avait porté la nuit où ils s'étaient fait un bain de minuit dans le Lac Noir. En relevant les yeux vers elle, il vit qu'elle se mordillait l'index, le regard brillant comme de l'obsidienne liquide sur ses iris d'émeraude.

–J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir que je mette ça... Tu sais comment l'enlever au moins ?

–Je crois, répondit-il sans détour.

À vrai dire, des choses pareilles, ce voile bleu nuit et transparent qui lui couvrait la peau tout en cachant ses parties intimes, et qui, dès qu'il était enlevé, donnait un splendide effet nuisette, il n'en avait vu qu'une fois, et c'était durant ce bain de minuit, justement. Cependant, il en avait déjà entendu parler (les jeunes professeurs femmes avaient parfois de bien curieuses discussions dans la salle des professeurs), et aussi glissa-t-il un doigt sous son tee-shirt, qu'il mit entre ses seins, le faisant glisser jusqu'à ses cuisses, où il s'arrêtait. Le voile s'ouvrit selon le tracé de son doigt, et Severus ne resta pas là à le contempler, préférant largement passer à l'acte, au sens propre.

Mais à peine dix minutes plus tard, leurs mains agrippant toujours les hanches de l'autre, l'on frappa à la porte. Tandis que Lily sursauta, Severus manqua de pousser un cri de rage, sans quitter son corps. Tous deux cherchèrent à faire taire les secousses de leur respiration saccadée. Derrière la porte se trouvait Minerva McGonagall, vêtue d'une longue robe écossaise de velours vert sombre tacheté de noir, ses lunettes collées sur l'arête de son nez, le visage impassible, un dossier de papiers contre la poitrine. Soupirant en entendant que le silence derrière cette porte, elle frappa encore une fois, trop pressée pour attendre.

–Severus, vous êtes là ?

Le maître des potions se pensait bien trop occupé pour se permettre de répondre. Il posa un doigt sur la bouche close de Lily, qui peinait encore à respirer, la tête calée contre le rebord du bureau, profitant de ce bref instant pour se la frotter de son poing moite. La directrice des Gryffondor finit par partir, et enfin, les deux tourtereaux purent finir tranquillement, et aller se laver, partageant la douche. Lily murmura quelque chose à son oreille, tandis qu'ils se rhabillaient, et Severus lui répondit simplement d'une voix chaude : « Chaque soirs », à leur grand bonheur à tous les deux. Ils sortirent, Severus ferma la porte, mais, chose incongrue, dès que la petite clef métallique rencontra le bois de la porte, il la saisit par la taille, la colla dos au morceau de bois, pour que sa langue aille chercher la sienne, leurs mains se serrant pour ne jamais se quitter.

–Ah, vous êtes là Seve-...

Minerva était revenue du fond des cachots, où, probablement, elle avait été chercher le directeur des Serpentard. Elle s'arrêta soudainement en voyant Severus Snape et Lily Evans, en chair et en os, échanger un baiser passionné, bien qu'il avait toute la chasteté du monde, se détachant soudainement l'un de l'autre en voyant qui était là. Elle ne cilla pas, ne bafouilla pas pour autant, et resta droite et ferme.

–Je vous cherchais tous les deux justement. Il faut que vous veniez immédiatement dans la salle des professeurs ; oui, c'est important.

Les deux professeurs la suivirent calmement, marchant derrière elle, Lily glissant une main sournoise jusqu'à ses doigts, serrant sa main fortement, comme si il risquait de s'enfuir en courant. Ils gravirent les escaliers froids, de pierre brute et de marbre, la lumière brusque du hall les aveuglant. Main dans la main, ils longèrent les couloirs vides, ne voyant que les fantômes et leurs silhouettes de nacre. Encore une fois, Peeves semblait avoir disparu de la circulation : les couloirs étaient propres, les fenêtres impeccables, les tapis parfaitement plats, les murs brillants, un silence digne du néant régnait. Deux gargouilles recroquevillées sur leur socle les dévisagèrent attentivement, et les trois professeurs passèrent.

La salle des professeurs était pleine à craquer : tout le personnel de l'école s'y était donné rendez-vous, en passant du concierge à la sous-directrice. Seul Dumbledore manquait à l'appel. Deux chaises étaient libres, et Severus et Lily s'y assirent, le directeur des Serpentard ne traînant pas pour scruter la pièce de fond en comble de ses yeux noirs, remarquant un groupe d'hommes dans un coin d'ombre. McGonagall s'avança vers le centre de la pièce, les chaises étant toutes mises de façon circulaire, et remit ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez.

–Bien, nous sommes désormais tous là. Albus a été appelé d'urgence au Ministère, et par rapport à ce que je vais vous annoncer. Une élève qui se fait attaquer et qui est encore entre la vie et la mort... un professeur qui disparaît... un monstre totalement inconnu que nous n'avons même pas encore identifié... un incendie qui ravage la forêt Interdite... Il était évident que le Ministère allait bientôt intervenir. Mais au lieu de faire fermer l'école, et heureusement d'ailleurs, ils ont préféré nous envoyer une Brigade Ministérielle, composée d'Aurors et de sorciers du Département des Créatures Magiques, qui viendrait protéger l'école, et nous aider à identifier la chose. Bien que grâce aux professeurs Snape et Evans nous ayons pu comprendre que la chose qui avait provoqué l'incendie était un Demnod, le Ministère ne nous a pas crus, et pour cause : le Demnod est une créature censée avoir disparue depuis l'Antiquité même. Toujours est-il qu'il leur faut savoir comment James Potter a disparu, et qu'est-ce qui a attaqué Hestia Carrow aussi cruellement.

La petite dizaine d'homme, robustes et parfois maigrichons, sortirent de l'ombre. Un petit homme grassouillet pas plus haut qu'une chaise s'avança. Il semblait être le chef, vu ses airs hautains sous son crâne chauve et luisant, ses bas-joues tombantes, et l'insigne d'or pur qui brillait sur son torse : « Culus Dervich. Chef de Brigade ». Il était vêtu d'un costard gris fer par-dessus une chemise rouge clair, et le tout avec ses lunettes carrées sur le bout de son gros nez, lui donnait l'air du parfait cliché. Dervich, qui semblait plus ridicule que professionnel, se posta au centre de la pièce, dévisageant tout le monde de haut, même le petit professeur Flitwick qui faisait bien deux centimètres de plus que lui. Il s'apprêta à parler, ouvrant la bouche, puis haussa un sourcil en s'arrêtant brusquement. Une moue sur les lèvres, ses petits yeux brillants se dirigèrent vers un grand dadais borgne aux cheveux blonds parsemés de taches brunes, qui se précipita vers lui, une pile de livres sous les bras. Quant à lui, une insigne « Brutus Servilus - Subordonné » était accrochée à son veston rayé. Severus resta à la fois hébété et interdit pendant plusieurs secondes, Lily pouffant un petit rire derrière sa main.

Dervich escalada la pile de livres neufs d'un pas difficile, glissant plusieurs fois, s'étalant parfois au sol. Flitwick fut pris d'un fou rire et dut se cacher derrière le dossier de sa chaise. Exaspéré, le bonhomme frappa le sol de son pied, dents serrées, abandonnant la partie face aux livres. Il pointa du doigt Lily qui sursauta, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

–Vous ! Passez-moi votre chaise immédiatement !

–Parlez-lui autrement, est-ce bien clair ?

Tous les visages se tournèrent vers la voix froide, qui n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Severus. Les paupières plissées, les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard silencieux, qui fut coupé par Lily qui finit par se lever, ne voulant pas créer d'ennuis entre le Ministère et Severus. Il en avait déjà eu assez comme ça. Dervich la lui arracha des mains, et grimpa dessus. Severus, en pur gentleman et en pure galanterie pour son amour, se leva, lui offrant sa chaise, se mit derrière elle et crispa ses doigts sur le dossier. Le petit homme grincheux commença son discours sans plus attendre, de sa petite voix fluette.

–Que les choses soient claires : nous ne sommes pas là pour nous faire des amis parmi les professeurs et les élèves. Nous sommes là pour protéger le château, puisque les professeurs n'ont pas été capables de le faire tout seuls. Et la première chose que je compte faire à Poudlard, c'est installer les Détraqueurs à _l'intérieur_ de l'école...

–Mais vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Nous courrons à notre perte, les Détraqueurs ont _déjà_ attaqué des élèves sur le terrain de Quidditch, et même dans le parc, comment voulez-vous qu'on tienne tous si ils sont _à l'intérieur_ ? intervint Lily.

–Vous apprendrez à vos élèves le sortilège du Patronus ! répliqua-t-il.

–Vous voulez qu'on apprenne un sortilège aussi puissant et compliqué que le Patronus à des élèves de première et de deuxième année ? s'indigna Lupin.

Une longue bataille s'ensuivit entre les professeurs et la Brigade, à laquelle Remus n'intervint que très peu, et pour cause : rien qu'intervenir une fois, rien qu'un peu, pourrait lui causer plus de problèmes qu'à tous les professeurs réunis. Severus avait arrêté depuis un laps de temps de vociférer, juste avant que son regard ne soit attiré par le corps d'un homme costaud, aux muscles de béton, au visage maigre encadré par des cheveux bruns recouverts de gel, qui lui, était resté dans l'ombre et le silence, bras croisés, regardant avidement d'un œil brillant de perversité Lily, qui ne remarquait rien, encore dans le débat. Les doigts du maître des potions se refermèrent sur le creux de ses épaules, lui indiquant de cette manière que Lily était sienne, et qu'il ne laisserait personne d'autre s'en approcher. L'homme battit en retraite, le visage marqué par la fureur.

Le débat se finit assez crûment, et chacun sortit de la salle des professeurs la tête haute, une expression amère sur le visage. Lily avait déjà devancé Severus depuis longtemps, car lorsqu'il regarda entre les rampes d'escaliers, elle était déjà devant la porte des cachots. Soupirant lourdement, il s'y rendit à son tour, regagnant sa chambre. Mais lorsqu'il poussa la porte, il vit Lily, assise sur leur lit, le visage entre les mains, deux billes comme des diamants ronds roulant sur ses joues. Il était arrivé si silencieusement qu'elle ne l'entendit pas. Pas même lorsqu'il ouvrit un tiroir, celui appartenant à son amante, et en sortit un boîtier, où était affichée la photographie de quatre jeunes têtes brunes bien connues.

**_–Hey Jude, don't make it bad.  
Take a sad song and make it better.  
Remember to let her into your heart,  
Then you can start to make it better._**

Lily sursauta en entendant et en reconnaissant la chanson, déglutit, et releva la tête. La main de Severus se déploya sous ses yeux, un large sourire sur son visage blanc. Les lèvres de Lily se tordirent étrangement, et elle prit sa main, se laissant prendre dans ses bras, par les hanches, pour qu'ils dansent au rythme de _Hey Jude._ Avec un pincement au cœur, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Il savait toujours quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral et la faire sourire, dans n'importe quelles circonstances. Quel autre homme que lui aurait pu savoir depuis leur plus tendre âge qu'elle était une adoratrice des Beatles, et que dans un moment pareil, seule une belle chanson d'eux pouvait sécher ses larmes ? Severus en avait déjà tant fait l'expérience.

**_Hey Jude, don't be afraid.  
You were made to go out and get het.  
The minute you let her under your skin,  
Then you begin to make it better._**

**And anytime you feel the pain, Hey Jude, refrain,**  
**Don't carry the world upon your shoulders.**

**_For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool.  
By making his world a little colder._**

**_Hey Jude, don't let me down._**  
**_You have found her, now go and get her._**  
**_Remember to let her into your heart,_**  
**_Then you can start and make it better._**

La chanson continua de tourner jusqu'à la dernière note, et à la dernière note, Lily se sentit déjà mieux, et se laissa tomber sur le lit, Severus la suivant. Elle se laissa serrer dans ses bras, passant une main sur sa nuque. Il la retourna brusquement, la faisant s'asseoir sur son bassin, et elle dut s'agripper à ses épaules pour ne pas glisser. Lily murmura quelques mots doux et des mots de remerciement à son oreille, lui assurant qu'elle allait mieux, et que la raison de ce petit moment de larmes était la peur. La pure et simple peur, sans source précise. Que du flou. Elle se redressa, lui lançant un regard plein de tristesse. Severus releva son visage du bout des doigts.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aussi ?

–Je... ça fait un bout de temps que j'y réfléchis... je sais, ça fait à peine deux semaines qu'on est ensemble, mais... je veux avoir un enfant... avec toi...

Lorsque Seevrus fut pris d'un tel soubresaut que Lily crut tout d'abord, à une attaque cardiaque, mais il s'était simplement levé un peu trop brusquement, si bien qu'elle en roula à côté, toujours accrochée à son cou. Le cœur de Severus menaçait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il lui fallut bien quelques minutes pour reprendre son souffle et admettre qu'il avait bien entendu les paroles de Lily. Même, la demande.

–Lily... tu es... trop entreprenante... pas maintenant, c'est trop tôt... _beaucoup_ trop tôt...

L'expression faciale déçue, Lily le fit tomber en arrière, et s'allongea sur lui, caressant sa joue d'un revers de main, et son front du sien. Elle était parfaitement consciente de la rapidité de cette demande, et ce, sans réfléchir à ce qu'elle pourrait provoquer chez lui. Et pourtant, elle continua, elle insista, se faisant plus sournoise.

–Tu n'as pas envie d'avoir un enfant ? Je veux dire... un enfant, _notre_ enfant... même, un enfant de TON sang, que tu m'auras fait, toi et personne d'autre... un enfant qui te ressemblera, à toi... avec quelque chose de moi... un enfant que tu pourras chérir, aimer, et jouer et rire avec...

–_Stop_, la coupa Severus d'un ton sec. N'essaye pas de me prendre par les sentiments. Ni moi, ni toi, ni notre couple ne sommes prêts, et tu le sais. Déjà, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que ce serait sain de faire un enfant dans une période pareille ? Je veux dire... est-ce que tu penses _seulement_ qu'il sera en sécurité ? Au milieu de Détraqueurs et autres monstres ? Et puis... non mais regarde-moi Lily ! Est-ce que tu penses sincèrement que j'ai la carrure d'un père ?

Malheureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas ce qu'il espérait, car Lily approuva, hochant vigoureusement de la tête. La main sur sa gorge lui indiquait qu'il n'aurait ni le droit de l'interrompre, ni le droit de la contredire, une fois qu'elle aurait commencé à parler. Et justement, elle se lança dans un long discours comme quoi Severus avait protégé Harry pendant des années, comme un père, et l'avait sauvée elle pendant des semaines, la protégeant, la soignant, la rassurant, prenant soin d'elle, alors que lui répliquait en disant que jamais il ne pourrait bercer un bébé ou changer des couches. Avant même que Lily n'ait pu répliquer une nouvelle fois, un hurlement strident résonna au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Sans prendre le temps de prendre quoi que ce soit, empoignant juste leur baguette, ils sortirent tous deux en trombe des cachots, le maître des lieux fermant la porte derrière lui. Leur course s'arrêta au rez-de-chaussée. Le cri avait dû être bel et bien puissant, car déjà, des portes claquaient, et des professeurs accouraient. Une élève, tremblante et sanglotante, pointait un jeune garçon blond, aux couleurs or et noires se tenant, étendu sur le sol, gémissant, tordu de douleur, la bouche ensanglantée. Justin Finch-Fletchey semblait avoir la gorge pleine, nouée, crachant quelques filets de sang. Des élèves de toutes maisons étaient là, l'entourant dans un large périmètre, et McGonagall et Dumbledore durent se frayer un chemin péniblement pour arriver jusqu'à lui.

–Au secours... aidez-moi..., gémissait-il.

–Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda premièrement Severus.

Les yeux bruns et enfoncés du garçon se fixèrent sur lui, tandis que Mrs Pomfresh accourait, déjà à ses pieds. Son doigt tremblant pointa le centre vide du hall.

–C'était... c'était...

Mais ses paupières se fermèrent pour la dernière fois, sans crier gare, son bras retombant lourdement contre le marbre du sol déjà couvert de sang. L'infirmière, en désespoir de cause, fit apparaître un brancard. Dumbledore renvoya tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs. McGonagall, Chourave et Dumbledore partirent, sur les talons de l'infirmière, suivis de l'élève témoin.

Lily marcha sur quelque chose. Un petit tas de feuilles grises empilées : la Gazette du jour. Severus la ramassa, et déroula le journal, sa première page affichant la large photo d'un homme crasseux aux allures folles, se débattant entre les mains des Détraqueurs.

« SIRIUS BLACK VU DANS UN VILLAGE D'ÉCOSSE »

Sourcils froncés, il put voir en tournant la tête, le visage aux lèvres tremblantes et aux yeux humides de Lily, qui chuta en arrière, emportée dans les limbes.


	10. Le Bal des Citrouilles

Lily resta encore longtemps là, dans un coin du hall encore coulant de sang vif, les jambes tremblantes, manquant à chaque instant de chuter. Ses yeux se faisaient larmoyants. Severus eut juste le temps de lâcher son journal qui tomba au sol dans un froissement de papier, pour la rattraper, avant qu'elle ne tombe au sol. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, avant qu'elle ne sombre de nouveau, dans des méandres sombres et glacées comme l'étau de la mort.

À son réveil, la rousse était vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit d'un blanc immaculé, parfaitement étendue sur le grand et large lit à baldaquins d'ébène de la chambre de Severus, la lourde couette noire et chaude déposée sur elle. Une sensation froide et des gouttes d'eau qui coulaient le long de son front, glissant jusqu'au bout de son nez, lui indiquèrent qu'un linge humide avait été déposé sur son front. C'était mieux ainsi, car elle sentait encore ses joues frappées au fer rouge lui brûler le visage.

En baissant ses iris verts, Lily remarqua Severus, étendu au sol, sur le tapis noir aux bordures vert émeraude, la tête posée contre le matelas, endormi, les traits crispés, tenant étroitement sa main dans la sienne. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent soudainement, tout comme ses esprits, se souvenant de son malaise. Lentement, elle se releva, les bras encore tremblants. Assise, Lily se pencha en avant pour déposer un fin baiser sur sa joue glacée. Il se réveilla instantanément, dans un bond, un sursaut, sans prendre le temps de frémir des paupières ou de grogner.

–Lily ! J'ai eu tellement peur, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Debout devant elle, le dos tremblant, les cheveux ébouriffés, Severus semblait en réelle crise de panique et d'inquiétude. La rouquine se contenta de l'attraper par le col de sa redingote froissée, le ramenant à elle, l'obligeant à s'allonger, à poser sa tête contre l'oreiller blanc. Elle ouvrit la couette pour la ramener à lui, se blottissant contre son torse.

–C'est bon Severus... je vais bien... je vais mieux... pardonne-moi...

Sa voix faible contredisait ses paroles. Incrédule, Severus releva son visage jusqu'au sien, caressant sa joue. Ses sourcils froncés et son regard lui firent passer le message.

–Je suis affaiblie, tu sais... je sors à peine du coma... je suis stressée, je suis tout le temps nerveuse... comprend-le, je me suis faite attaquée par deux ou trois monstres, l'histoire avec Potter, les Détraqueurs qui ne cessent de me tourner autour, Sirius Black, Harry qui se met à me détester, et maintenant ce monstre... il n'y a que ta présence qui m'aide à supporter tout ça... que ta protection qui me permette de tenir debout...

Tout en parlant, en même temps qu'il serrait sa taille entre ses bras, elle passait son bras autour de sa nuque, nouant ses cheveux noirs entre ses doigts, sanglotant. Severus prit son visage entre ses mains cassées et froides comme la glace à l'état pur, son souffle caressant son nez, avant de lui demander d'un ton inquiet :

–Lily... que s'est-il passé à ton réveil ?

De lourds rideaux étaient rabattus sur l'unique meurtrière de la pièce où ils dormaient. Seuls de longs et rares cierges blancs et brûlants éclairaient la pièce de flammèches dansantes qui abattaient leurs ombres sur le visage de l'homme. Le regard de Lily se détacha du néant transparent et vide pour se concentrer sur le visage de celui qu'elle aimait, bien que brumeux.

–Je ne me souviens plus très bien. C'était... vague. Je me souviens juste qu'à mon réveil, tout était blanc. Mes yeux me brûlait, et j'entendais des bruits, lointains, mais qui semblaient se rapprocher. Quelque temps plus tard, ma vue me revint. Je voyais de plus en plus distinctement divers meubles, et même des personnes tout de blanc vêtus.  
« Ils chuchotaient tous. J'avais retrouvé quelque peu la vue, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé l'ouïe. J'essayais de me relever, et je me suis rendue compte que j'étais sur un lit d'hôpital. Autour de moi, il y avait plusieurs personnes, qui se parlaient. Au bout d'un moment, j'ai compris ce qu'ils disaient. Ils disaient que je m'étais réveillée. Je me sentais vide, comme un dur réveil après un lourd sommeil.  
« La première chose que je demandais, c'était "Qui suis-je ?", "Où suis-je ?". J'avais perdu la mémoire. Il m'a fallut un moment pour retrouver mes souvenirs, mon identité. Six mois. Mais ça en valait la peine, même si je ne l'ai pas retrouvée entièrement.  
« Puis, Dumbledore est arrivé. Il a commencé à me parler de James, de la trahison de Sirius, de Voldemort et de cette nuit... Quand il est parti voir les guérisseurs, ceux-là lui ont dit que notre perte de mémoire à tous les deux n'était pas normale. Que ce n'était pas notre coma qui l'avait provoquée. Mais autre chose. Même pas Voldemort.

Severus buvait ses paroles avec avidité, voulant toujours connaître la suite, tel un enfant devant un film à suspense Moldu. Un film d'horreur dont on se demandait si le héros allait s'en sortir, et survivre, ou mourir effroyablement. Une histoire où l'on était fréquemment amené sur de fausses pistes. Il lui prêtait une attention que jamais aucun élève n'aurait pu recevoir de sa part durant ses cours.

–Six mois pour retrouver la mémoire. Sans Dumbledore, c'était perdu d'avance. Un jour, j'ai entendu les guérisseurs lui dire, lui expliquer à quel point notre réanimation avait été dure et difficile. Ils disaient que même si un Moldu n'aurait jamais subi ça, si nous en étions, et dans un hôpital Moldu, nous n'aurions jamais survécus. Sans magie, nous serions morts. Cette nuit, disaient-ils, il s'était passé quelque chose de bien plus grave qu'un simple éboulement, et que notre coma était... magique. Ce coma, on nous l'avait provoqué.  
« Les guérisseurs disaient aussi que même si nous nous étions réveillés, nous garderions des séquelles de ces douze années. Non seulement à cause de cette mystérieuse nuit, mais à cause de toutes les opérations médicomagiques que nous avons dû recevoir alors que nous étions encore comateux, acheva-t-elle, la voix brisée.

Ainsi, c'était ça ? Était-ce cela, la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore avait caché à Severus que Lily était toujours en vie ? Car il préférait ne lui laisser aucun espoir, plutôt qu'un misérable espoir qui pouvait être brisé n'importe quand ? Lily, luttant inconsciemment pour la survie, pouvant mourir n'importe quand. Combien d'opérations avait-elle dû subir, en l'espace de douze ans ? D'opérations de dernière chance ? Et Potter, comment avait-il réagi ? Avait-il été déjà mit au courant, bien avant Severus, par son oncle et sa tante ? Il ne pensait pas. Dumbledore avait dû s'en charger.

–Mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir... je ne sais pas, ça ne me revient pas ! Il y a quelque chose qui c'est passé cette nuit là, la raison de tout, mais je ne_sais pas_!

Lily semblait au bord de la crise de larmes, d'hystérie. Severus tenta de la calmer, capturant son visage entre ses mains. Il déposa un fin baiser de ses lèvres glacées sur son front.

–Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

Le contact de ses lèvres sembla la calmer, la reposer, et Lily fut soudainement plus détendue. Ses paupières frémirent, et un rictus narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle rapprocha sa bouche de son visage crispé, plein de questions, qui allèrent bientôt recevoir une réponse, à son grand dam. –Au fait, Sev... ma proposition tient toujours...Il s'en frappa le front de son poing serré. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être impossible quand elle s'y m'était ! Le pire, et il en était parfaitement conscient, c'était que dès que Lily Evans avait une idée fourrée dans la tête, elle continuerait à insister jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait ce qu'elle voulait. Lui proposer d'avoir un enfant était, en soit, flatteur pour lui, lui qui n'avait jamais supporté l'idée qu'un autre homme ait pu lui faire un enfant avant lui, mais il n'était pas _prêt. _Et allez donc faire comprendre une chose de la sorte à une entêtée pareille ! Surtout qu'il n'avait aucune envie de se montrer violent dans ses propos dans les débuts de leur relation. Ce qui était la seule solution pour lui faire comprendre... Aussi décida-t-il d'y aller tout en subtilité.–Lily, je t'ai dit _non. _Nous venons juste de commencer notre relation, on ne _peut pas _décider d'avoir un enfant maintenant ! Attends, rien qu'un peu. Et si il faut pour ça qu'on ne fasse que dormir, tous les soirs, juste pour que cette idée te sorte de la tête, je le ferai ! Après, un jour, peut-être, _oui _on aura un enfant, mais pas maintenant. Aucun de nous n'est prêt.

L'après-midi passa ainsi. Lily, clouée au lit par un brusque excès de fièvre qui lui brûlait le front et la peau, qui faisaient couler des pluies de sueur blanche sur son visage, dut recevoir les bons soins de Severus pendant plusieurs heures. Elle était fatiguée, elle était épuisée. Son réveil la bouleversait plus qu'il n'aurait pu le craindre. Severus profita de son état affaibli pour l'agacer un peu plus, en lui disant que c'était donc ainsi qu'elle était prête à porter un enfant, dans cet état de santé.

Le soir même, alors que les couloirs étaient aussi déserts que des égouts où ne traînerait pas un rat, Severus dut sortir, pour aller à l'infirmerie. Évidemment, Poudlard était désert. Un élève était mort, les vêtements humides de sang, la bouche en étant barbouillée comme un dessin de bébé, le visage tordu par la peur et la douleur, les yeux vides par l'étreinte sordide de la mort. Il s'était écroulé sur les dalles de pierre blanche du hall. Et il était mort, devant tous, sans avoir révélé la terrible identité de son agresseur. Un agresseur qui semblait tout aussi pire qu'un Basilic.

Alors, tandis que tous se tapissaient dans leur salle commune, à se regrouper les uns contre les autres, comme de pauvres moutons, à chuchoter dans le creux des oreilles, tout pressés, tout inquiets, Severus marchait jusqu'à l'infirmerie, ses pas éclairés par les lueurs chaudes et oranges des torches. Les portes noires de l'entrée de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent seules, sur son passage, lui indiquant la vaste salle bleutée par la nuit. L'infirmière était là, le visage crispé, étrangement tordu. Seul le strict nécessaire sortit de la bouche de Severus, qui reçut une à une les fioles de tailles diverses dans les bras, qu'il mit dans la sacoche à sortilège d'Extension indétectable qu'il avait empruntée à Lily. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne remarque que chacun des lits était vides. Aucun ne portait de cadavre recroquevillé.

–Où est donc Finch-Fletchey ?

Le visage ridé de Mrs Pomfresh s'assombrit un peu plus. Durant un instant, Severus crut qu'il ne recevrait aucune réponse. Elle releva la tête, le visage sombre, sérieux, son chapeau d'infirmière cadrant de deux linges blancs ses joues plates.

–Il a disparu...

–Je vous demande pardon ?

–Il a disparu. Depuis une heure. J'étais allée dans mon bureau cinq minutes, et quand je suis revenue, son corps n'était plus là.

–En fin de compte, il était toujours en vie ?

–Non, il était bel et bien mort, sans la moindre chance de survie.

–Qu'avait-il donc ?

Mrs Pomfresh semblait honteuse, parfois apeurée. Severus remarqua que ses mains tremblaient, lorsqu'elle se baissa pour ouvrir un tiroir et en sortir un long rouleau de papier blanc qui s'accrocha au mur. C'était une carte de l'anatomie humaine. Un fin morceau de bois alla dans sa main, une baguette non magique, et l'infirmière pointa le foie.

–Des organes ont été arrachés.

–La chose qui l'a tué lui a ouvert le ventre ?

–Non. Vu l'état des organes, ils ont été dévorés. Mais ils ont été extirpés...

L'infirmière fit glisser l'extrémité de la baguette de bois jusqu'à l'œsophage, la bouche, qu'elle tapota.

–Par l'œsophage. La chose les a arrachés par la bouche, pour les dévorer.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle fit glisser la baguette le long des tuyaux digestifs, traçant de longs cercles autour d'eux, pour qu'ils s'étirent, s'élargissent, comme si de très gros objets étaient passés au travers.

–Des veines ont été déchirées sous le choc, provoquant une très grave hémorragie. Une hémorragie interne.

Des intestins, la baguette remonta encore vers la bouche, cette fois-ci suivie de ce qui semblait être un flot rouge. Un flot rouge qui s'élevait jusqu'à la bouche, comme la lave en éruption, bulleuse, remontait jusqu'au cratère du volcan.

–Du sang est remonté, comme vomi. Mais plus faiblement. Les joues en ont été tâchées, et le sang a coulé le long du cou. Mais ce qui a bien provoqué la mort, a été évidemment... le perçage du cœur...

À ces mots, le corps du schéma se bleuit, comme frigorifié, puis se recouvrit de cloques, brûlé, pour voir un cœur bouillir, trembler, pour finalement se déchirer en lambeaux.

Le maître des potions, le pas lourd par l'angoisse, poussa la porte de sa chambre, craignant de s'apercevoir que Lily, tout comme le cadavre du feu Poufsouffle, avait disparue. Mais lorsque le trou béant de la porte d'entrée de la chambre laissa voir le grand lit à baldaquins aux rideaux ouverts, sa belle rousse était là, les yeux grands ouverts, un large sourire pâlot sur le visage en le voyant revenir. En se posant sur le lit pour se jeter dans ses bras, il sortit par la même occasion les fioles de sa sacoche de cuir, pour les poser sur la table de chevet. Calmement, il jeta ses chaussures au sol, pour se glisser sous la couette après avoir fermé la porte à clef d'un coup de baguette. Sans même lui laisser le temps de respirer ou d'ôter sa redingote, sa cape déjà posée sur un fauteuil de la chambre, Lily se blottit contre lui, dans le creux de ses bras.

–Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

–Un peu...

Severus passa la main sur son front humide, qui semblait déjà moins dégouliner de sueur et de fatigue. Le gris de son visage s'estompait, pour reprendre peu à peu de ses couleurs blanches et calmes. Ses doigts fins frôlèrent les longues cernes tombantes de ses paupières, redescendant jusqu'au creux de ses joues blanches.

–Tu n'as pas dormi ?

–Oh si. Je dormais avant que tu n'arrives.

–Je t'ai réveillée ?

–Oui. Mais c'est bien parce que j'attendais un peu patiemment ton retour...

Un rictus s'afficha sur son visage maigre, qu'il cacha en embrassant ses lèvres roses et fines. Elle semblait, petit à petit, toujours aller un peu mieux. Un peu plus encore lorsqu'elle prit les quelques potions que Severus lui avait rapportées.

–Ce serait dommage que tu n'ailles pas mieux d'ici la fin du mois..., ironisa-t-il.

–Pourquoi ?

Lily ne reçut pour seule réponse que le grognement de Severus qui venait de s'endormir, dans ses bras.

Deux jours passèrent ainsi, cours annulés, Brigade Magique patrouillant. Dumbledore y avait été contraint. Le Ministère, chaque jours, recevait de nombreuses plaintes au sujet de la Brigade, jugée incapable par les professeurs et les étudiants. En effet, ils se préoccupaient plus d'ennuyer les professeurs pendant leurs cours, plutôt que de surveiller le château, et une atmosphère tendue s'installait très rapidement depuis que les Détraqueurs étaient au sein du château. Trois attaques de Détraqueurs étaient déjà répertoriées.

Lily était entièrement rétablie. Severus y avait veillé. Mais son angoisse, qui tenaillait chaque muscle en elle, les oppressant comme on essorait un linge, ne rendait pas les choses meilleures.

–D'ailleurs, quelles sont les nouvelles ? Tu ne m'as pas dit grand chose...

–Hum ? Le cadavre du Poufsouffle a disparu, en pleine infirmerie.

Ni ce genre de précisions de la part de Severus, d'ailleurs.

Et pourtant, à peine fut-il onze heures et demi du matin, qu'ils finirent tous deux par sortir de leur nid, encore chaud et transporté par cette même odeur de chaleur langoureuse. Même en longeant les couloirs éteints des cachots de pierre humide et mousseuse, Severus ne lâchait pas Lily. Il la serrait contre lui, contre ses côtes, enroulant son bras autour de ses épaules, gardant ses yeux plus fixés sur elle que sur son chemin, surveillant chacun de ses mouvements. Lily aurait pu exagérer la scène. Faire semblant de tomber. De s'évanouir. De trembler. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait, traduisait le comportement de Severus. Il était inquiet. Et il était inutile de l'inquiéter encore plus. Il n'en n'avait pas besoin.

Dans cette position, collés l'un contre l'autre, ils arrivèrent devant la large et haute porte dérobée des cuisines. La Grande Salle, depuis le monstre, la chose qui avait attaqué tout près, était fermée. Il fallait, pour les professeurs, venir chercher sa nourriture aux cuisines. Severus cherchait à la tirer jusqu'aux cuisines, d'où une douce senteur d'épices et de cannelle remontait, sortant par le dessous de la porte d'orme, mais Lily refusa, préférant s'asseoir sur la chaise qui traînait contre un mur.

–Je refuse de te laisser ici toute seule ! Tu sais très bien que c'est dans ces parages là que Hestia Carrow a été agressée !

–Et moi je te dis que je suis dix fois plus expérimentée que Hestia Carrow ou Justin Finch-Fletchey, que je suis diplômée, que j'ai été médaillée à Poudlard pour les cours, et que je suis capable d'attendre ici cinq minutes le temps que tu ailles chercher un foutu repas !

–Cinq minutes ! Excuse-moi, mais cinq minutes t'ont été suffisantes pour te faire agresser dans ta salle de bains, cinq minutes pour te faire attaquer par un phénix en pleine forêt, et cinq minutes, même moins, pour avoir un malaise en plein lieu de crime !

Cinq minutes, même moins, auraient également été suffisantes à Lily pour lui retourner un coup de pied là où elle pensait. Elle faillit même le lui retourner, mais Severus battit en retraite de justesse, le temps de rentrer dans les cuisines, Lily fermant la porte derrière lui. Mais en se retrouvant elle-même plongée dans le noir le plus total, sans le moindre souffle de vent glacé pour lui assurer qu'elle ne devenait pas folle, elle regretta vite de ne pas avoir suivi et écouté Severus. Pas le moindre bruit. Pas la moindre perception. Elle se retrouvait à nouveau plongée dans un imperceptible chaos. Comme dans son coma.

Elle ne se sentait plus elle-même, comme emportée dans un tourbillon noir et insondable. Elle aurait voulu verser des larmes sur ses joues. Elle ne les sentait pas non plus, de vrais fantômes. Voilà, c'était fait. Elle redevenait folle. Elle revenait dans cette grotte sans entrée, sans fond ni sortie, où elle hurlait sans s'entendre. Où elle appelait désespérément Severus, craignant pour sa vie, craignant pour sa vie à lui, craignant pour leur vie. Elle ne savait pas non plus si elle était tranquillement assise sur sa chaise de pin solide, ou debout à divaguer, tituber entre les couloirs.

La bête. Elle l'entendait. Elle la sentait. Elle sentait son souffle rauque et brûlant sur sa peau. Elle l'appelait, la bête. Elle était revenue. Pour elle, Lily, rien que pour elle. Elle sentait ses bras tranchants avancer vers elle, pour l'attraper, pour la tirer dans l'étreinte glacée de la Mort. Elle était là, dans ces couloirs. Elle l'appelait. C'était elle qu'elle voulait, personne d'autre. Elle était là pour Lily Evans. Pour goûter à sa chair, la déchirer, la lacérer. Pour lécher le sang qui dégoulinerait de ses meurtrissures, de ce qui semblait ne même pas être une langue. Une bête sans langue. Elle sentait la bête avancer, à pas lents. Elle ne faisait pas de bruit, la bête. Et pourtant, quel tapage. Elle en faisait du bruit, la bête. Mais la bête était le musicien qui frappait contre le tambour intérieur de Lily. Ce bruit, il était là, dans sa tête, à frapper sans relâche, le chef d'orchestre ordonnant toujours plus d'élever les notes, les notes insensées qui n'avaient aucune mélodie à proprement parler.

La bête était là.

Lily aurait voulu hurler, pleurer, dans cette obscurité glacée. Mais c'était impossible. Même Severus ne l'entendait pas. Il était parti, loin. Ailleurs, dans un autre monde que la folie de Lily Evans.

Celle qui avait survécu.

Au prix de sa raison.

Une lumière blanche s'alluma, en grand rectangle sur sa droite. Non, pas la mort. Pas comme à son réveil. Pas comme ce grand blanc, vaste et infini qui s'était brusquement allumé sous ses yeux, sous ses gémissements de douleur et de réveil, en entendant la lointaine voix calme et féminine qui disait « Elle s'est réveillée. »

Non. C'était Severus qui était revenu. Sa cécité s'estompa. La vision de la porte, et de la lumière tamisée des chandelles lui revinrent. Et lui, il était au centre, la cherchant du regard, sa silhouette grande et imposante, dominante, sortant des cuisines. Il en eut à peine le temps que Lily se jeta dans ses bras, contre lui, manquant de peu de fondre en larmes.

–Je t'ai fait peur ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

Lily répondit par la négative. Comment pouvait-il comprendre, comment pouvait-elle lui faire comprendre que, au contraire, sa simple présence dissipait toutes ses peurs ? Que, encore mieux, quand il la serrait dans ses bras la rassurait, lui permettait de respirer à nouveau ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire en beaucoup de mots en tout cas, il semblait avoir compris de lui-même. Il la serra un peu plus fort, caressant ses cheveux.

–Ou alors c'est cette histoire qui t'a terrifiée ? continua-t-il.

Lily hocha la tête par la positive. Puis par la négative. Comme perturbée, sa tête alla décrire d'étranges cercles, arrêtés par Severus, qui captura son visage dans ses mains, lui relevant la tête, révélant ainsi un visage humide de larmes salées qui l'inondait.

–Ne me laisse plus jamais seule... quoi que je te dise...

–Je te rappelle quand même que tu as essayé de me retourner un coup de pied entre les deux jambes. Mais... oui... tant que je serai là, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien...

Lily l'aurait volontiers couvert de baisers à cet instant. Elle aurait même voulu qu'il la prenne dans le creux de ses bras, pour qu'ils retournent tranquillement à leur chambre, pour aller se reposer, paisibles, sous la couette. Ça aurait été possible. Si un nouvel hurlement perçant n'avait pas déchiré les ténèbres du couloir à cet instant même. Une jeune fille hurlait. Au bout de cinq secondes, elle continuait, sans s'arrêter, sans même s'en briser la voix. Cinq secondes. Ce cri à la mort venait du couloir d'en face, qui pouvait être pris par un court angle de mur. Cinq secondes furent suffisantes pour y accéder.

Le cri se coupa soudainement. Les deux professeurs prirent leur baguette, prononçant chacun à l'unisson, dans un souffle, le sortilège _Lumos._ Leurs deux baguettes révélèrent la source des sanglots profonds, réguliers : une jeune fille, à la longue tignasse châtain emmêlée, qui portait les couleurs de Gryffondor. Hermione Granger était là, recroquevillée dans un angle de mur, la tête entre les genoux, pleurant sans retenue.

–Hermione ? murmura Lily.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers Lily, tremblante, le visage aussi humide qu'avait pu l'être celui de Lily trois minutes plus tôt. Alors que le visage de la brunette semblait se couvrir d'un rouge honteux, Severus restait à l'arrière, bras croisés, attendant.

–Que c'est-il passé ? questionna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

–Il y avait... un monstre..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

Tout comme le Poufsouffle, elle pointa du doigt le fond du couloir, vide de toute présence. Noir comme le plus profond des gouffres. Severus en sembla tout de suite interloqué, décroisant immédiatement les bras.

–À quoi ressemblait-il, ce monstre ?! demanda-t-il précipitamment.

–Il, il était très grand. Je n'ai pas vraiment vu à quoi il ressemblait. Il restait tapi dans l'ombre. Sa tête était ronde. Il avait des dents pointues, acérées. Ses yeux avaient une forme bizarre. Mais je n'ai pas pu distinguer leur forme, à cause des yeux en eux-mêmes. Ils étaient verts. Tellement verts qu'ils dégageaient autant de lumière qu'un phare. Ça m'a éblouie. La lumière était étourdissante, hypnotique. Il était très mince. Ses bras s'étiraient.  
Mais il ne semblait pas être de chair et de sang. Ses bras étaient des espèces de branches...

Un élève normal n'aurait vu qu'une grande masse sombre et une lumière verte. Cependant, Hermione Granger était connue pour faire attention au moindre détail dans une scène précipitée. Ron et Harry avaient eu l'occasion de le voir, en première année, face au Cerbère. Elle était la seule à avoir remarqué la trappe.

La créature n'était d'aucune familiarité à aucun des deux. Par contre, le regard de Severus et Lily, sourcils froncés, laissait parfaitement entendre que c'était bien la même créature qui avait attaqué Hestia Carrow. Et peut-être même Justin.

–Et que c'est-il passé ?

–Tout s'est passé très vite. Je sortais de la bibliothèque, et après l'histoire que j'avais entendue, j'allais directement à la salle commune de Gryffondor. J'étais seule, Ron et Harry étaient avec le professeur McGonagall. Et puis, dans ce couloir, j'ai entendu un bruit. Un long grognement, accompagné d'un bruissement de feuilles. Je me suis retournée, et j'ai vu une masse sombre, recroquevillée, qui avançait à pas lourds, comme si il était blessé. Alors je me suis rapprochée : c'était peut-être un élève ! Et puis il s'est relevé d'un coup, droit comme un arbre. Il avait les yeux d'un vert lumineux, et avant que je ne puisse me sauver, il les a plongés dans les miens, et ils ont clignoté. Son regard m'a élevée dans les airs, à quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Et puis je me suis sentie vidée. Vidée de tout. Mes sentiments, mes souvenirs, tout me semblait m'être arraché. C'était comme si il m'aspirait mon âme, et mon esprit. Alors j'ai hurlé. La créature m'a lâchée, et je suis retombée sur le sol. Il s'est enfui, dit-elle, un peu plus calme, mais toujours bouleversée.

Tandis que Severus levait les yeux au ciel, se caressant la lèvre, songeur, Hermione tenta de se relever, tremblante de peur et de douleur. Lily alla l'aider, la tenant par le bras, la serrant contre elle. Elle était la meilleure amie de Harry. Presque une sœur pour lui, même.

–Pour une fois que votre grande gueule vous sauve la mise ! cracha soudainement Severus.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse, rouge pivoine. Lily lança un regard noir à Severus, bien qu'elle reconnaissait qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Hermione l'avait échappée belle en hurlant sur le moment. Alors qu'à l'ordinaire, sa voix servait à répondre aux questions, à la plus grande exaspération des élèves. Sans un bruit, cette fois-ci au grand sursaut de tous trois, quelques professeurs arrivèrent, comptant parmi eux Lupin et Dumbledore. Le directeur à la barbe blanche avait le visage crispé, et était vêtu d'une longue robe lilas. Lily relâcha la Gryffondor, qui semblait déjà mieux respirer.

–Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet.

La Gryffondor s'avança, visiblement encore secouée, jusqu'aux professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin, MacGonagall et Bibine. Elle suffoquait encore un peu, pourtant, on arrivait parfaitement à distinguer ses mots.

–Je me suis faite attaquée, professeur Dumbledore. Par la même créature que Hestia Carrow.

Malgré le petit nombre de personnes présentes, ces derniers mots semblaient avoir secoué l'assemblée. Ces mêmes professeurs qui connaissaient chaque circonstance dans leur exactitude. Certains, comme MacGonagall, semblaient de marbre, sourcils froncés, lèvres mi-ouvertes par la stupeur. Ce fut Dumbledore qui, encore une fois, prit la parole.

–Venez avec moi, Miss Granger. Dans mon bureau. Minerva, je vous demanderai d'aller chercher Mrs Pomfresh. Les autres, vous pouvez retourner dans vos appartements privés.

C'est ce que tous firent, s'exécutant, pressés, mais tous de marbre. Aucun ne voulait laisser échapper la moindre bribe de peur, de panique. Il fallait que tout cela reste enfoui bien au creux des poitrines, banni de la gorge et de la bouche.

Tous, sauf Lily. Elle restait là. Severus continuait de la capturer par les épaules, l'attendant, interloqué. Elle restait là. À fixer le fond vide, noir et profond à l'infini du couloir. Un grognement semblait s'en échapper. Pour elle. Un grognement qui ne cessait de se répéter, comme un vieux disque rayé, dans ses oreilles, déchirant ses tympans. La bête était là. Pour elle. Elle l'appelait de son cri rauque et lugubre. Elle était là, pour elle, la fixant de ses deux grands yeux vides et morts, assoiffés de sang. Son sang. La bête était là.

–Lily... bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?!

La voix mêlée d'inquiétude et de colère de Severus éclata la prison ronde de bronze et d'acier qu'elle s'était forgée. La lumière lui revenait, tout d'un coup. Il était là, son propre visage et son propre cou entre ses mains fortes. C'est bon. C'était fini. Elle était réveillée. Elle aurait voulu lui sauter au cou, l'enlacer, qu'il la soulève dans ses bras, pour qu'elle puisse le rassurer, lui assurer qu'elle était bien réveillée.

–C'est bon Sev... rentrons... pas envie de rester ici...

Même non formulés à voix claire et haute, ses désirs furent des ordres. Car sans le moindre besoin de baisser autre chose que le bras, Severus la souleva, l'allongea dans le creux de ses bras, voyant sa triste mine et son teint gris, et aussi ses yeux larmoyants. C'est dans cette position qu'ils se rendirent jusqu'au hall, où les attendait déjà un autre teint gris et fatigué, celui de Remus Lupin, qui restait sciemment au bas des marches de marbre impeccablement nettoyées du sang dégoulinant de tout leur long.

–Severus ! le héla-t-il.

Contraint de relâcher Lily, dont les pieds se déposèrent avec légèreté au sol, bien qu'elle continuait de s'accrocher désespérément à son cou comme une enfant, Severus resta là, à attendre cet imbécile qui l'appelait au lieu de courir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

–Qu'est-ce que tu me veux donc, Lupin ? soupira-t-il.

–Eh bien, rien de grave, mais... voilà, j'aurais besoin que tu me prépares un nouveau verre de potion Tue-Loup... je n'en ai plus beaucoup et... comme la pleine lune est demain...

Bien sûr, Remus s'était rapproché un peu plus, pour pouvoir murmurer en face de lui, de sa voix rauque. Le ton agacé de Severus lui aurait bien valu un coup de poing entre les deux côtes de la part de la rouquine.

–Je viendrai te l'apporter plus tard, continua le maître des potions d'un ton indifférent.

–Bien, merci Severus ! Et, tu vois, cette pleine lune ne tombe pas très bien cette fois-ci... en pleine semaine de cours... alors, je me demandais si, demain, tu pouvais me remplacer... c'est déjà vu avec Dumbledore, il est d'accord pour ça de toute façon ! Après, si tu acceptais... tu me rendrais un grand service...

Severus, de toute évidence, accepta. Tout titubant, Remus repartit par les escaliers, ne laissant même pas dépasser les longs pans déchirés de sa cape miteuse et en pièces. Le maître des potions ne traîna pas pour reprendre Lily dans ses bras, et redescendre dans leurs cachots.

Le reste de la soirée ne fut que le repas goûteux que les elfes de maison des cuisines avaient directement et magiquement apporté dans le bureau de Severus. Lorsque Lily fut endormie, paisible, les traits moins crispés, il put enfin saisir ses ingrédients et ses instruments pour préparer cette fichue potion.

Le lendemain, aux aurores, les élèves étaient tous déjà là, bavards, attendant leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Ils murmuraient, précipitamment, les nouvelles du jour, d'un ton surexcité, parfois apeuré. Tout en déposant leurs cahiers et trousses sur leur table personnelle, ils s'asseyaient, les volets déjà grand ouverts, laissant échapper de mourants faisceaux de lumière bleu pâle. Jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée ne claque violemment, pour se refermer, suivie des claquements des volets noirs, laissant apparaître une toute autre forme noire et fantomatique, appartenant à nul autre que le maître des potions. Le même maître des potions qui, comme dans les lugubres cachots, s'élançait à travers les rangées des tables d'un pas rapide, le visage indifférent.

Un tableau de toile fut tiré à l'arrivée de Severus Snape derrière le bureau qu'avait occupé Remus Lupin. Son regard balaya rapidement la foule d'élèves déjà assis.

–Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Les yeux surpris des élèves fixèrent bientôt le contenu de leur pile de livres, cherchant un livre en particulier. Après un bref appel, Severus conclut qu'il ne manquait qu'un seul élève : Harry Potter.

–Comme le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur ses cours, nous étudieront...

Pourtant, à cet instant même, une main assurée et rapide frappa à la porte, pour s'ouvrir. Le regard noir de Severus se posa sur nul autre que l'absent.

–Je suis désolé, professeur Lupin, j'ai..., commença-t-il d'un ton précipité.

–Ce cours a commencé il y a dix minutes, Potter, je vais donc enlever dix points à Gryffondor en raison de votre retard. Asseyez-vous.

Mais Harry ne bougea pas. Où pouvait bien être Remus Lupin pour que ce soit Severus Snape qui soit derrière son bureau ?

–Où est le professeur Lupin ?

–Il m'a dit qu'il ne se sentait pas assez bien pour donner ses cours aujourd'hui. Il me semble vous avoir dit de vous asseoir.

Évidemment, il était trop entêté et trop soupçonneux pour s'asseoir. Il avait vu ce même professeur, qui convoitait tant le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, donner ce verre de potion au professeur actuel...

–Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Trop entêté au goût de Severus. Combien de fois ce pauvre professeur avait ardemment désiré lui retourner un horion bien senti contre sa tempe fragile et tendre ? Cet élève, qui était le portrait craché de son misérable de père ? Trop souvent. Ses yeux en étincelaient, de malveillance, de colère, aussi. De tout un mélange de sentiments.

–Rien qui mette sa vie en danger. J'enlève encore cinq points à Gryffondor, et si je dois vous demander une troisième fois de vous asseoir, ce sera cinquante points.

Étonnement, le balafré s'exécuta, s'asseyant aux côtés de Ron Weasley, sortant ses affaires de son sac, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez quand il se baissa.

–Comme je vous le disais avant que Potter nous interrompe, le professeur Lupin n'a laissé aucune indication sur les sujets qu'il vous a fait étudier jusqu'à présent...

La petite voix de Hermione Granger, la blessée revenue parmi les élèves, s'éleva, coupant celle de Severus, sans la moindre permission.

–Nous avons étudié les épouvantards, les strangulots, les...

–Taisez-vous, l'interrompit-il d'un ton sec. Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Je voulais simplement mettre en lumière le manque d'organisation du professeur Lupin.

–C'est le meilleur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal que nous ayons eu ! répliqua Dean Thomas.

À l'entente des approbations qui s'élevaient aux quatre coins de la salle, Severus parut plus menaçant que jamais.

–Vous vous contentez de peu. Lupin ne vous surcharge pas de travail. Apprendre à se défendre contre des strangulots est du niveau d'un élève de première année. Ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Un long bruissement de feuilles se fit entendre, caressant, ennuyeux, alors que Severus se dirigeait vers le fond de la salle, pour allumer d'un coup de baguette un vieux projecteur. En voyant la lenteur de Weasley, il ne put que lui apprendre à ouvrir un livre, en l'ouvrant lui-même d'un coup de baguette à distance.

–Les loups-garous ?! lâcha le rouquin d'un ton surpris.

–Mais monsieur, intervint Hermione, nous ne devions pas faire les loups-garous aussi vite, le prochain cours devait être consacré aux...

–Miss Granger, la coupa-t-il d'un calme glacial, il me semble que c'est moi qui donne ce cours, pas vous. Et j'ai dit : ouvrez vos livres page 394.

Au même moment, une seconde main frappa à la porte. Severus lui répondit par un brusque « Entrez. » La chevelure roux feu et la longue robe de sorcière noire de Lily entrèrent, plusieurs liasses de parchemin jauni par le temps surchargeant ses bras. Lui était déjà retourné derrière son bureau, lorsqu'elle arriva, posant les parchemins sur la table dans le plus grand silence, pour qu'elle lui murmure doucement :

–J'ai les parchemins que tu m'as demandé...

Lily déchargeant le poids de ses bras ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de continuer son cours, au grand dam des élèves.

–Qui peut me dire la différence entre un Animagus et un loup-garou ? Personne ? Comme c'est décevant...

–S'il vous plaît monsieur, l'interrompit de nouveau Hermione Granger. Un Animagus est un sorcier qui choisit de se changer en animal, un loup-garou n'a pas le choix. À chaque pleine lune, il oublie qui il est, de plus, il ne réagit qu'à l'appel de ses semblables...

–Silence... c'est la seconde fois que vous parlez sans y être invitée, Miss Granger. Êtes-vous donc incapable de vous dominer ou êtes-vous fière d'être une insupportable je-sais-tout ?

Severus, doigts croisés, avait depuis longtemps quitté son bureau, le regard menaçant. Hermione, honteuse, baissa les yeux vers le plancher, les yeux larmoyants. Weasley allait, évidemment, répliquer. Mais il prit la parole avant.

–Pour samedi prochain, vous aurez deux rouleaux de parchemin à m'écrire, sur le loup-garou, et plus particulièrement sur la manière de les reconnaître.

–Mais monsieur, nous venons de vous dire que nous n'avons même pas étudié les loups-garous ! répliqua Harry. Et il y a entraînement de Quidditch demain !

Piqué au vif, perdant une partie de son calme froid, Severus se dirigea d'un pas vers le fauteur de troubles, posant les deux mains sur sa table, oubliant que la mère du petit était derrière.

–La perte de l'usage d'un membre, ne sera pas une excuse, Potter. Page 394.

En entendant les pas de Lily qui revenaient vers la sortie, il se recula, pour la laisser passer. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, Severus prit place dans le fauteuil de Lupin, lisant les parchemins, laissant les élèves travailler. Du moins, ils ne travaillaient pas tous, puisque quelques murmures se baladaient dans les couloirs de la classe.

–Allons, compatissons avec lui. C'est pas facile de se dire que Snape est l'amant de notre propre mère...

–Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que tu en sais toi ? T'as été lui demander, à Snape, si il était l'amant de la mère de Potter ?

–Na. C'est Peeves qui a dit. Et quand Peeves dit, il a toujours raison. Et il y a juste à regarder les preuves qu'il nous a ramenées...

Lily sortit de la salle de classe temporairement occupée par Severus. Ses bras désormais plus légers purent aller chercher sa baguette dans sa poche, lui permettant de traverser les couloirs obscurs jusqu'à l'étage du dessous. L'étage qu'elle occupait elle, était pourtant bien plus coloré. C'était sans compter sur le nouvel hurlement qui déchira l'air, à quelques pas seulement d'elle. Mais lorsque Lily accourut, il n'y avait aucun corps ni élève au sol. Ce n'était même pas un hurlement. C'était Peeves en train de chanter. Oui, l'esprit frappeur chantait, un pot de peinture rouge en main, peignant sur le mur qui auparavant était fraîchement nettoyé par Rusard, quelques mots.

« _Rusard est un vrai fils de cognard,_  
_Il a une sale tête de lard,_  
_C'est un pauv' vieux mec,_  
_Il a une coiffure de fennec,_  
_Et j'vous parle pas d'sa vieille chatte,_  
_Tellement laide qu'il m'démange d'la jeter dans une jatte,_  
_Pleine de blattes et d'cafards,_  
_Oh c'que j'aimerais pas entendre Rusard chanter,_  
_Il a une voix de casserole,_  
_Ça m'ferait pas marrer,_  
_Car mes tympans,_  
_Ils feront_ « _PAN_ ! » »

Prise d'un incontrôlable fou rire, peinant pour s'accrocher à la poignée de la porte d'entrée de sa salle de classe, Lily ne put que remarquer à côté des paroles de la chanson, une belle caricature du protagoniste Argus Rusard, tout gonflé de rides et de graisse, couvert de furoncles. Encore une belle œuvre d'art de Peeves.

Lily aurait dû se méfier. Elle aurait dû vérifier sa porte d'entrée avant d'entrer dans la vaste salle tamisée et vide. Car dès qu'elle fut entrée, elle fut agitée de nombreux éternuements. De l'épaisse morve verte commençait à couler de son nez. Et elle toussait, elle éternuait, et même son misérable mouchoir désormais sale ne pouvait empêcher ça. Le Maléfice du Morveux.

Lily sortit en trombe de sa salle de classe, éternuant, crachotant, une masse de mouchoirs en main, vers l'esprit frappeur qui continuait de jacasser dans son coin, sifflotant d'un air innocent.

–PEEVES ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?! Où est mon livre de contre-sorts ?!

–Hein, quoi ? J'ai touché à rien moi.

–Arrête de te moquer de moi, je sais très bien que c'est toi qui m'a jeté ce maléfice du Morveux !

Prenant un air pitoyable, les yeux humides de larmes qui ne couleraient jamais, Peeves se mit à genoux, implorant le ciel dans une prière.

–Oh Seigneur Dieu, qu'ais-je donc fait pour mériter ça ?! Moi, Peeves, misérable esprit frappeur ! Moi, Peeves, qui ne demandait qu'à avoir des amis ! Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je suis un damné parmi les damnés ! Une verrue parmi tant d'autres sur la plante des pieds ! Je n'ai demandé qu'à vivre, qu'à avoir ma liberté, une belle maman, un gentil papa, de bons petits amis, mais tout cela on me l'a refusé ! Oh, Seigneur, je vous implore...

–Ça zuffit Peebes ! Dis-boi juzte où tu as blangué bon libre, et je bazerai peut-être l'éponze zur ze baléfice et zur zette zanzon !

Bien sûr, ses éternuements n'arrangeaient rien.

–Oh, être ou ne pas être un..., continua-t-il tout de même.

–Ah, parze que après Molière tu bas nous faire Jaigzbeare ? le coupa-t-elle.

Peeves arrêta soudainement, pour se relever, son chapeau à clochettes glissant de sa tête, qu'il remit.

–Vous êtes sûre d'avoir cherché partout ?

–Oui !

–Alors, regardez la télé ! Ça vous fera du bien...

Puis, dans un panache de fumée argentée, il disparut, laissant la pauvre Lily désemparée, qui rentra dans sa salle de classe, ne sachant que faire. Les Serdaigle allaient arriver dans un quart d'heure. Elle ne pouvait pas faire cours dans cet état !

Pourtant, ce fut le poste de télévision à l'ancienne, posé au fond de la salle, qui l'intrigua. « Regardez la télé », avait dit cet imbécile. C'était ridicule. Elle n'allait tout de même pas suivre tout ce que disait ce ridicule esprit frappeur ! Malgré tout, elle suivit ses instructions. Les règles magiques de l'école empêchaient quiconque d'utiliser des outils Moldus à l'intérieur de l'école. Sauf dans cette salle. Alors, elle appuya sur le bouton, pour l'allumer. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir apparaître sur l'écran noir son livre sur les contres-sorts !  
Lily eut même juste à tendre la main pour l'attraper.

Le soir même, guérie de ce fichu maléfice du Morveux, Lily était assise en face de Severus, dans les cachots, à son bureau. Tandis qu'elle corrigeait tranquillement quelques devoirs des Serdaigle, lui, lisait tout aussi calmement la Gazette du Sorcier.

–Tiens, ça m'étonne que ces vautours ne parlent pas des trois agressions qu'il y a eu. Surtout du décès, cracha-t-il amèrement.

–Oui, le Ministère est pourtant au courant... les journalistes de la Gazette devraient être à l'affût.

–Cette histoire commence à me taper sur le système.

–Tout te tape sur le système, Sev. Calme-toi...

Sur un coup de colère, son journal, dont il n'avait même pas fini la lecture, glissa de ses mains, pour se refermer sur lui-même. D'un geste rageur, Severus se baissa, pour le ramasser, cherchant sa page.

–Et merde, je ne sais même plus à quelle page j'étais...

–À la page 394, _sweetheart_.

–À la page trois cent..., commença-t-il d'un ton absent.

Mais en saisissant la vanne de Lily, qui se cachait le nez derrière un parchemin, il laissa à nouveau tomber son journal, cette fois-ci volontairement, sur le bureau. Severus se leva d'un coup, le regard presque menaçant, bloquant Lily à sa chaise de sa propre présence, plaquant ses deux mains sur les bras de la chaise.

–Toi aussi tu vas me faire le coup ?

–Quoi, je n'y peux rien si tu nous a tous traumatisés avec ta page 394...

Severus soupira, mais pas pour autant d'exaspération. Au contraire, il l'embrassa même sur la joue. Il avait, lui aussi, une idée dans la tête, et comptait bien l'embêter avec, sachant bien à quel point ce sujet pouvait la rendre encore plus irascible.

–J'arrêterai peut-être si tu arrêtes de martyriser mon fils...

Pour toute réponse à cette requête, il fit glisser ses lèvres fines jusqu'à son cou, l'embrassant avec gourmandise, pour finalement souffler chaudement :

–Jamais...

–Alors dans ce cas...

Un sourire en coin, Lily se releva, sous le regard surpris de Severus qui s'assit, bras croisés, sur le rebord de son bureau, la regardant se diriger vers sa porte. La main sur la poignée baissée, elle s'attendait, en se retournant, à voir Severus se jeter à ses pieds, la suppliant de rester. Elle soupira en voyant qu'il restait là, assis sur son bureau, sans mot dire, souriant narquoisement.

–Tu ne partiras pas, ironisa-t-il.

–Et pourquoi ?

–Parce que tu as trop besoin d'un garde du corps...

À nouveau, elle soupira. D'exaspération, cette fois-ci. À grands pas, Lily rebroussa chemin, se jetant dans ses bras pour déposer un fin baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle se laissa prendre dans ses bras. De toute façon, jamais elle ne partirait. Elle avait gagné, enfin, elle avait eu son cœur, son âme et son corps, tout ce qu'elle avait toujours désiré. Plus jamais elle ne le quitterait.

–Pas que..., murmura-t-elle.

–J'espère bien.

À sa grande surprise, Severus la repoussa doucement. Sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension, Lily le regarda s'agenouiller devant elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Non. L'idée d'une probable demande en mariage flottait nerveusement dans sa tête.

–Lily... cela fait maintenant un mois que nous sommes ensemble, que je te sers d'ange gardien, et que nous partageons la même chambre, le même lit... alors... accepterais-tu d'être ma cavalière au Bal des Citrouilles, le trente-et-un soir ?

Cette stupide idylle éclata comme une bulle de savon dans son esprit. Rien que pour ça, rien que pour ce début, cette position, pour en fait juste lui demander de l'accompagner au Bal des Citrouilles d'Halloween, elle lui aurait volontiers asséné un violent horion en pleine tempe. Mais elle se retint. En voyant sa mine déconfite, Severus la nargua un peu plus :

–Tu n'as tout de même pas cru que j'allais te demander en mariage ?

–Pas du tout !

–Tu m'imagines, moi, en costard blanc, tout poudré, devant un prêtre qui va me marier « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare », sous « le regard de Dieu » ?

Lily étouffa un éclat de rire. Oui, l'idée de Severus en costard pouvait paraître très séduisante, mais celle d'un mariage religieux, pour lui, l'athée par excellence...

–Pourquoi pas ! Sombre crétin.

–Alors ?

La rousse se baissa à son tour, à la hauteur du sombre crétin, enroulant ses bras autour de sa nuque.

–Ça sera dur. C'est un bal masqué _et_ déguisé. Personne ne doit connaître l'identité de qui que ce soit. On pourrait même tomber amoureux de son pire ennemi... sur la piste de danse...

–Je m'arrangerai pour que ça n'ait pas la moindre chance d'arriver. Même masquée _et_ déguisée, je saurai te reconnaître...

–Et moi dès que je te verrai...

Le soir même, Severus se rendit à la boutique de Mrs Aiguifine, la couturière de Pré-au-Lard, tandis que Lily alla rendre visite à Hagrid. La nuit tombait, amenant son lot de froid et de nuages noirs. La boutique était petite, étroite. Aussi petite et misérablement pauvre qu'une masure, aux yeux du maître des potions. À part les guirlandes de feuilles mortes que formait le vent froid et fort, rien ne la décorait. Soupirant, pressé de rentrer dans ses appartements privés, pour passer la soirée dans les bras de Lily, au lieu de rester là à travers le temps pluvieux dans ce village désert, il entra d'un pas lent. À peine eut-il poussé la porte que la clochette tomba à ses pieds, se brisant. La pièce était déserte, noire, sans lumière, et puait la vieille poussière. En parlant de vieille, une femme âgée d'environ un bon siècle, bossue, le visage gris et encore plus ridé que celui de Dumbledore, pourtant âgé d'environ vingt ans de plus, vêtue d'une longue robe noire en haillons qui laissait à désirer, s'avança vers lui. Elle était borgne, remarqua-t-il. Et elle n'avait rien, aucun tissu pour recouvrir le trou noir et rond de son orbite.

–Bonsoir, monsieur, dit-elle de sa voix rocailleuse. C'est pour un costume d'Halloween, je parie ?

–Précisément.

Sans mot dire, la vieille bossue tendit son doigt crochu vers lui, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Ce qu'il fit, les semelles de ses chaussures noires claquant presque en écho sur le plancher craquant et poussiéreux. De lourdes volutes de poussière s'échappaient à chaque pas, caressant ses narines qui manquèrent plusieurs fois de le faire éternuer bruyamment. Ils débouchèrent ainsi vers une vaste pièce, à peine éclairée, par un unique cierge blanc.  
La pièce était un simple vestiaire, remplie de divers déguisements, tous aussi ridicules les uns que les autres.  
Severus empoigna le cierge brûlant. Il regrettait déjà d'avoir invité Lily, ce qui avait signé sa condamnation à devoir participer à ce bal idiot.

Lentement, il chercha, à travers d'épais déguisements d'homme-requins, de divers démons, de Peter Pan et autres personnages Disney, et même des démons Moldus, qui lui rappelaient des souvenirs passés chez Lily : Lock, Shock, et Barrel. Il passait la maigre flamme blanche du cierge dans les moindres recoins. À un moment, même, il lui semblait qu'il tournait en rond. Un déguisement en particulier le fit revenir sur lui-même, ramenant la bougie : une citrouille. Banale citrouille. Aux orbites triangulaires vides. Au corps grand et mince. Même particulièrement maigrichon. Sa tête était ronde, rugueuse. Un filet de faux-sang coulait de sa bouche. Ce qui était censé représenter ses dents, de simples coupures dans la tête pour former des pointes aussi triangulaires que ses yeux, en était recouvert. Severus, en l'espace d'un instant, aurait presque pu croire qu'il était réel, ce déguisement. Avec sa posture prête à se jeter sur qui que ce soit. Une étiquette au-dessus de sa tête, indiquait son nom : « Wistrik ».

Soupirant, Severus retourna à la chasse au déguisement, au costume. Pour en trouver finalement un. Simple, élégant, sombre. Entièrement noir, outre l'épaisse dentelle blanche censée être agrafée au torse. Un veston qui lui arrivait aux genoux, accompagné d'un pantalon noir et étroit qui lui allait parfaitement bien. Un masque l'accompagnait, tout aussi simple et élégant. Tout aussi noir. L'étiquette indiquait « prince des ténèbres ». Un peu trop simple pour un prince des ténèbres, pensa la Terreur des cachots.

–Vous avez trouvé ?

Lorsque le pas boiteux d'Aiguifine se refit entendre, Severus s'était déjà revêtu de sa redingote et de sa cape. En silence, il approuva, ce costume en main. Dans ce même silence, il la suivit encore une fois, jusqu'à la caisse. Une salle qu'il n'avait pas remarquée à l'allée lui arriva sous les yeux : le vestiaire des sorcières. Un nouveau costume, féminin cette fois-ci, l'intrigua. Une grande robe noire déchirée et en lambeaux, aux motifs des bras bien particuliers et raffinés, accompagnée d'une longue chevelure roux sang. Au sommet de cette chevelure, deux cornes de bouc.

–Qui est-ce ? questionna Severus.

La vieille Aiguifine se recroquevilla sur elle-même, ses maigres doigts crochus craquant lorsqu'ils se refermèrent dans ses paumes tombant en miettes d'un blanc terne. Elle baissa la tête, dont on ne put bientôt voir que les cheveux d'un vieux gris et touffus. Elle semblait effrayée. Tellement que Severus peina à saisir ses mots.

–Tête-de-Bouc..., répondit-elle simplement.

Ses propres mots semblaient la terrifier, lui avoir coûté sa propre vie ou même son âme. Severus aurait voulu la questionner encore sur cette « Tête-de-Bouc », mais lorsqu'il réessaya, elle était déjà derrière sa caisse, un outil vieux comme Poudlard, aux ressorts qui jaillissaient à chaque fois qu'elle appuyait sur les touches. C'est dans ce silence de mort que Severus paya sa facture, et ressorti, se dirigeant vers Poudlard.

C'était le trente-et-un octobre après-midi. Une foule entière d'élèves de tout âges et de chaque maisons était rassemblée dans la cour moyenâgeuse de l'école. Tous étaient placés sur le périmètre. Tous regardaient avec impatience le ciel peint de rouge et d'orange et les taches de peinture multicolores que formaient les feuilles mortes sur ce tableau d'automne. Dumbledore avait invité deux Vampires pour la soirée d'Halloween. Ils devaient bientôt arriver. Et c'est en entendant les cris d'admiration des élèves, couverts par de lourds battements d'ailes, que les professeurs surent qu'ils étaient là. En effet, il suffisait de lever les yeux pour s'apercevoir qu'un épais nuage noir s'avançait, uniquement constitué de chauves-souris. Deux étaient gigantesques. La moitié d'un dragon.

Les deux plus grosses se posèrent dans un lourd fracas au centre de l'espace libre de la cour. Un homme et une femme en descendirent. Aussitôt, les deux chauves-souris reprirent la taille de toutes les autres, aussi petites et insignifiantes qu'elles. Ils étaient tous deux cachés par un capuchon. Seules leurs silhouettes permettaient de distinguer leur sexe. Tous deux s'agenouillèrent aux pieds de Dumbledore.

–Nous vous remercions pour votre invitation et votre accueil, Albus Dumbledore, dit la voix rauque de l'homme.

–Nous vous remercions vous pour l'avoir acceptée, sourit en retour le directeur. Et si vous vous présentiez ?

Les deux Vampires se relevèrent alors, le visage face à la foule. Ils abaissèrent leur capuchon, ôtèrent leur cape.

L'homme avait les cheveux courts et en bataille, de la couleur de l'or fondu. Son visage était maigre, émacié, étrangement calme, autant que sa peau était blanche comme la lune. Ses yeux étaient deux rubis parsemés d'étoiles noires. Il ne portait pas de vêtements. Seulement une lourde armure dont l'étincellement indiquait qu'elle était faite d'obsidienne pure et dure, ornée d'épines métalliques dont on préférait se reculer.

–Mon nom est Lévian. Il est inutile de me demander mon nom de famille. Je viens d'une forêt reculée d'Écosse. J'ai été invité par votre directeur, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pour cette fête d'Halloween.  
Je suis le chef du clan des Cappadociens.

–... le clan de la Mort, continua la voix glacée de la femme.

Elle, avait pratiquement la même taille que Lévian, mais sa posture était bien plus hautaine et imposante. Son nez était fin, mais étrangement tordu. Une longue chevelure noir charbon et soigneusement attachée lui tombait en cascade jusqu'aux épaules. Son visage était bien plus creux, bien plus blanc, et ses yeux bien plus cernés. Ses iris étaient d'un noir puissant, mais avaient une étincelle que n'avait ni Hagrid, ni Severus : l'étincelle d'une cruauté de guerre. Elle aussi, était vêtue du même genre d'armure, qui retraçait plus ses courbes minces et séduisantes.  
Oui, elle était séduisante. Elle dégageait une beauté froide et menaçante, que pourtant on rêvait de caresser. Sa voix était doucereuse, mais plus rapide que celle de Severus, comme si elle était pressée, comme si elle n'avait pas le temps de s'éterniser.

–Je suis Kelp. Je viens également d'Écosse, j'ai également été invitée ici par votre directeur. Je dirige également le clan de la Mort, avec mon compagnon, Lévian. Si vous avez des questions, vous me les poserez pendant la fête.

Cette courte présentation s'acheva ainsi. Kelp et Lévian se tournèrent vers Dumbledore une nouvelle fois. Chacun avait une sacoche de cuir à la taille. Ils y plongèrent leur main, sortant des fourreaux noirs sur lesquels étaient gravées des runes.

–Nous connaissons les problèmes dont Poudlard est entouré, ces temps derniers. Pour vous remercier et vous secourir, acceptez ces armes. Que ces épées forgées dans la source de pouvoir des vampires elle-même puissent vous apporter le soutien et la force contre ces ténèbres, dit Kelp.

Dix fourreaux étaient donc posés au sol, au pied de Dumbledore, sous le regard surpris des professeurs. Huit, plutôt. Les deux vampires en avaient tous deux une dans les mains, les tendant vers le directeur. Celui-ci tendit la main vers une, hésitant.

–Puis-je ?

Les deux vampires acquiescèrent en silence. Dumbledore empoigna alors le manche noir de l'épée, qu'il tira, doucement. La lame sortit alors dans un bruit cristallin, glissant dans sa main. Une belle, fine et solide lame d'un bleu pâle. À cette vue, un flash-back saisit alors Lily, qui tourna la tête vers Severus. Celui-ci haussa les épaules, tournant les talons, tout comme la moitié des professeurs déjà.

Le soir venait de tomber. Severus montait les marches une à une, qui menaient jusqu'au hall. Il se sentait ridicule, dans cette tenue pourtant mince et élégante, mais également par ses cheveux pour une fois soigneusement coiffés en une courte cascade de cheveux finement bouclés. Trop ridicule. Et il avançait, léger, vers la Grande Salle. En entrant, il ne put que remarquer que la salle avait été entièrement réaménagée : toutes les fenêtres étaient fermées, de lourds rideaux noirs rabattus dessus. Le plafond ensorcelé était recouvert de lourds nuages noirs, zébrés par de nombreux éclairs blancs. Les cinq tables avaient été retirées, laissant place à une profonde fumée noire, recouverte de dizaines de geysers qui crachaient des jets de feu. Un grand buffet était disposé au fond de la salle, alors que Severus remarqua encore du sang frais qui gouttait aux murs. En s'en approchant, il put se servir un verre de vin, et apercevoir à travers la foule : des vampires, des loups-garous, même des Peeves (deux ou trois, comme si un seul ne suffisait pas), ou des fées.

Ce qui le frappa surtout était la femme aux cheveux rouge sang, à la robe noire en haillons et aux cornes sur la tête, qui était assise à côté de lui, celle qui lui jetait de récurrents coups d'œil. En voyant le retour de son regard, elle se leva. Son corps était recouvert de lourdes entailles sanguinolentes. Bien sûr, que c'était un déguisement. Mais étrangement, il perturbait Severus. Elle tendit son verre vers lui, le visage recouvert d'un masque fin et d'un noir qui contrastait avec la pâleur mortuaire de son visage.

–On boit un verre ? On est tout seul ? Sans cavalière ?

–Je ne suis pas seul, répondit-il d'un ton irrité.

Severus s'apprêta à partir, partir à la recherche de Lily, probablement déguisée en Peter Pan ou en Fée Clochette, mais la femme lui tira le bras, le ramenant à elle. Il soupira, dents serrées, tandis que les professeurs tapaient dans leurs mains, pour faire se reculer les geysers, laissant ainsi se former une piste de danse.

–Une petite danse ? proposa-t-elle d'une voix innocente.

Il aurait pu décliner. Il aurait pu lui jeter un sort pour qu'elle le lâche définitivement. Il aurait pu partir. Il aurait pu quitter cette fête idiote et retourner dans sa chambre, dans ses piles de parchemins crasseux à corriger. Mais non. En croisant une nouvelle fois ce visage pâlot, il accepta.

À peine arrivés sur la piste, Severus serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne, arborant un fier sourire narquois, la serrant elle-même contre son torse, la prenant par la taille. La danse dura bien plusieurs minutes, sous les orchestres d'orgue glacé qui résonnaient depuis bientôt une heure. Et elle, elle restait dans ses bras, paisible, dormant presque. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que son cavalier ne l'embrasse finement, serrant un peu plus l'étau de sa main sur sa taille. Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle releva la tête, vers lui.

–Viens..., susurra-t-elle.

Severus ne put même pas lui poser la question « Où ? Quoi ? », ni même la penser, qu'elle le tira par le bras,  
vers l'extérieur de la salle. Au dehors, il pleuvait, il faisait tempête. Ils auraient pu tout aussi bien rester dans la salle, le résultat aurait été le même : trempés jusqu'aux os dès les premières secondes dans le parc. Pourtant, elle l'empêcha de rebrousser chemin, continuant de le tirer, vers les profondeurs de la forêt, sans s'arrêter, même si les branches claquaient les joues et les fronts. Même si les chaussures se recouvraient de boue. Ils arrivèrent devant un amas de rocs, aussi gigantesques que pouvaient l'être Hagrid. Elle en poussa une, de toute la force de ses bras, sur le côté, sous le regard inquisiteur de Severus.

La pierre roula sur le côté, laissant voir un long et profond tunnel rocheux. La rousse, toujours cachée par son masque de tissu, s'y aventura, lui faisant signe de la suivre. Le tunnel était, en plus d'être profond, exagérément étroit. Un enfant aurait eu tout le mal du monde à y passer. Severus ne put que se dire qu'il allait y laisser son dos en échange de courbatures pendant plusieurs mois. La seule chose qui n'était pas déplaisante, dans ce tunnel, c'était la vue, fort agréable. Elle rampait devant lui, tentant également de se frayer un chemin. Au bout de longues minutes, une lumière put se faire voir au bout de ce tunnel. Une belle et claire lumière bleue. Un son aussi. Pas le son des petites pierres sur lesquels ils marchaient. Mais de l'eau qui se fracassait contre des rochers.

Elle parvint enfin à se libérer, se massant rapidement les épaules et les poignets, pour aider Severus à se sortir de là, bien plus solide. Lorsque ses yeux purent se réhabituer à la lumière blanche et pâle, il vit certainement l'un des plus beaux et des plus calmes endroits qu'il pouvait y avoir dans le monde des sorciers. Il n'y avait que de la pierre, mais de la pierre lisse, claire, ponce. Lissée par l'eau. Quelques bassins d'eau claire et pure comme la turquoise arpentaient cette grotte, très vaste, très spacieuse. Le plus beau de tout était certainement la cascade, au fond. Une grande et belle cascade mousseuse qui se fracassait contre l'eau elle-même et les roches. Tellement belle qu'elle seule éclairait la grotte, qui aurait été totalement plongée dans l'obscurité sans elle. Sans laisser le temps à la femme d'aller vers cette cascade, il la reprit par la taille et la main.

–Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici... Lily ?

Severus parlait avec certitude. Pour preuve, il libéra une de ses mains, pour empoigner le masque de deux doigts, le faisant tomber au sol. Pour ne révéler que le simple et beau visage de Lily, ainsi que sa moue de lèvres qu'il aimait tant.

–Qu'est-ce qui m'a trahi ?

–Tout, _ma_ belle rousse. Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir assez de cran pour oser me demander une danse et un verre ? Qui d'autre aurait pu avoir un aussi beau visage encadré par de longs cheveux roux pour ça ? Quelle autre femme aurait été assez cinglée pour prendre le déguisement d'un démon aux cornes de bouc ?

Lily soupira, laissant tomber de nombreuses broches, ses cheveux reprenant leur habituelle teint orange sombre. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu dire qu'elle l'avait fait exprès, pour le taquiner un peu par rapport à ce qu'il lui avait demandé, mais elle changea de sujet.

–Bref... moi aussi je t'ai reconnu ! Enfin... pourquoi je t'ai amené ici ? Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Lily jeta à son tour le masque noir de Severus au sol, lui retirant son veston qui alla le rejoindre. Elle ôta ses propres chaussures, et pieds nus, elle le reprit par les mains pour le tirer jusqu'au fond de la grotte. Severus ne disait mot. Il attendait une réponse de sa part. Tandis qu'ils marchaient, Lily continuait.

–Nous avions quinze ans. Nous venions d'avoir une grosse dispute. C'était le jour des BUSES. Tu te souviens, de ça ?

Severus acquiesça. Bien sûr, qu'il s'en souvenait. De cette lourde dispute qui lui avait fait perdre Lily pendant des années. De ce jour où il l'avait insultée de Sang-de-Bourbe...

–Je t'ai demandé « Pourquoi serais-je différente ? ». J'allais partir, te laissant désespéré. Mais tu as parlé. Tu as dit « parce que tu es différente... ». Et tu es parti. Tu allais continuer, mais tu es parti. J'ai voulu savoir ce que tu voulais dire par là. Alors je t'ai couru après, pour te supplier de revenir. Mais ce fut à ton tour de refuser mes supplications. Et puis, on a débouché dans la forêt Interdite... tu étais assis, devant ces rochers... je me suis assise à côté de toi... nous avons parlé... plus calmement... et alors que j'allais partir, à mon tour, brisée et désespérée, tu m'as attrapée par le bras. Tu m'as embrassée. Tu te souviens ?

Que racontait-elle donc ? Elle délirait. Pourtant, Severus continuait de l'écouter, plus concentré sur ses paroles que sur là où elle l'emmenait. Bien sûr, Severus répondit non.

–Et puis, on a trouvé cette grotte. Tous les deux. Nous étions les premiers à l'avoir trouvée, (étrange, n'est-ce pas ?). Et puis tu as glissé dans la cascade... tout trempé, tes vêtements collant contre ta peau, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'embrasser encore... pas encore et encore, une seule fois... encore plus longuement... et puis ici est devenu notre repère, à nous, rien qu'à nous... nous avions même une chambre, ici...

Arrivés contre un mur, Lily le tapota du bout de sa baguette. La paroi de pierre douce s'ouvrit alors, dans de nombreuses gouttes d'eau froide qui s'écrasèrent au sol. Elle s'ouvrit, laissant apercevoir une chambre, en effet.  
Une chambre dans la pierre. Mais uniquement composée d'une table de nuit encore bien solide, et d'un... lit. Un grand lit à baldaquins, aux draps turquoises. Il semblait, par le temps, imbibé d'eau. En effet. Peut-être que, en fait, les paroles de Lily avaient plus de sens qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. En effet. C'est quand Lily attrapa sa main, l'obligeant à toucher ces draps, ce lit, à entrer dans cette petite chambre, qu'il se souvint. Oui. Tout ce qu'elle disait était vrai. Il commençait à se souvenir. Il se souvenait.

–Mais alors..., commença-t-il, alors ça veut dire que... avant ton coma... avant l'effondrement de la maison qui a provoqué mon propre coma de deux semaines... nous avions eu une relation ?

Lily acquiesça. Elle perdit vite sa mine réjouie en voyant le visage totalement déconfit et déboussolé de Severus.

–Sev ? l'appela-t-elle d'un ton inquiet.

–Alors... en fait, les paroles de Potter prennent donc tout leur sens...

–Quoi ?

Ce fut au tour de Lily d'être perdue, déboussolée. De quelles paroles pouvait-il donc bien parler ?

–Le jour où je t'ai croisée, aux Trois Balais, en larmes, tu es repartie vers Poudlard. Moi, je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Potter est venu m'y rejoindre. Il avait l'air d'un malade mental, totalement rongé par les asticots. Et il m'a parlé. Il disait qu'il était amoureux d'une fille, appelée Léonore Entochrist, ou quelque chose comme ça, mais qu'elle, elle le détestait. Il disait que ma relation avec toi, tout heureux et amoureux comme il disait, l'avait rongé de jalousie. Et sa Léonore est morte un jour. Et il a croisé un démon, une femme aux cornes de bouc, qui lui a proposé son âme contre la résurrection de son amie, et ton âme à toi. Pour que tu lui appartiennes, et pour me laisser me ronger de douleur.

Tout commençait à prendre du sens, oui. À commencer par les paroles sans queue ni tête de James Potter le démon qui avait vendu son âme au diable. Lily semblait soudainement dévorée par l'inquiétude. Elle pensait comprendre, et en même temps, elle craignait de ne pas comprendre.

–Notre coma... notre coma nous aurait fait oublier tout ça ?

–Non, Lily. Jamais je n'aurai pu oublier ça. Notre relation. Notre couple. C'est autre chose.

–Severus...

–Non, Lily.

Il reprenait son visage entre ses mains fortes, plaquant son front contre le sien, tous deux assis sur le grand lit humide qui n'avait plus servi depuis des années. Pour Severus, les mots d'amour qu'il avait bien pu lui dire ces dernières semaines ne comptaient pas. Pour Severus, il était surtout temps de lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, le pourquoi de son amour pour elle, qui durerait éternellement.

–Tu ne sais pas ce que ça représente pour moi, de t'avoir dans mes bras, avec moi, et de pouvoir t'embrasser sur les lèvres autant que je le désire... tu es, tu as toujours été la seule flamme dans ma vie qui a pu me l'éclairer... la vie d'un pauvre orphelin triste, déprimé, qui n'attendait plus rien de la vie que des baffes dans la figure. Mais tu es venue. Tu as su me rendre le sourire. Je suis même tombé amoureux. Bien plus qu'amoureux. Tu es devenue mon unique raison de vivre... même quand je t'ai crue morte pendant toutes ces années... ma seule source de bonheur... t'avoir auprès de moi, savoir que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime, c'est tout ce qui peut me rendre encore plus heureux... savoir que tu n'aimes que moi, et certainement pas Potter... si tu savais à quel point ça m'a fait mal de croire que tu l'aimais _lui_... jamais je n'aurais pu oublier...

Elle ne savait plus que faire, à part pleurer silencieusement. Le voir, l'imaginer souffrir, était pour elle sa plus grande source de douleur. Elle l'aimait, lui et lui seul. Lily ne pouvait parler. Elle se releva, amenant Severus à se relever avec elle. Sans lui demander son avis, elle ôta sa chemise, le laissant torse nu. Il alla lui-même enlever ses chaussures et son pantalon, tandis qu'elle enlevait sa robe. En sous-vêtements bien avant lui, Lily se jeta dans le bassin le plus proche, calmement. Severus vint vite la rejoindre. Quel ne fut pas son soulagement de pouvoir enfin mouiller ses cheveux, qui se raidirent instantanément. Ce bassin. Ce bassin d'eau tiède et turquoise. Oui, il se souvenait de tout.

Bien sûr, il restait une pièce manquante au puzzle. Mais cette soirée là était consacrée à Lily, qui se jeta dans ses bras, l'embrassant avec douceur. Il espérait simplement qu'elle ne reviendrait pas à l'assaut en lui demandant de lui faire un enfant, même si cela faisait des jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas charrié avec ça. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle semblait vouloir, elle aussi, se consacrer rien qu'à eux deux, plutôt que de penser si tôt à fonder une famille.

–Sache que je suis à toi, rien qu'à toi...

–Je l'espère bien, que tu n'aimes que moi, mademoiselle Lily Evans...

–Non.

Severus fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, alors qu'il la serrait tendrement contre lui. Il se doutait bien qu'elle n'allait pas lui dire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas lui, ou alors qu'elle en aimait un autre. Il ne comprenait alors pas où voulait-elle en venir. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, pensant que c'était dommage qu'il n'y est pas de bulles dans ce bassin, uniquement de flots d'eau tiède réchauffante. Elle continua d'une voix douce, ses bras autour de son cou.

–Mrs Severus Snape...


	11. Je te déteste Snape !

Ils dormaient, paisibles, l'un contre l'autre, se serrant doucement, dans un lit froid d'humidité. Le simple lit n'avait pas de rideaux, la couette d'étoffe turquoise était rabattue sur eux. Derrière la porte de pierre, la cascade continuait de couler, lente, rapide parfois, humidifiant les pierres polies par l'eau tiède. Severus dormait, paisible. Pour plus tard ses colères contre lui-même, sur le fait que par le plus pire des accidents, il avait oublié. Oublié qu'il avait eu une relation avec elle, jusqu'à cette nuit d'Halloween. Ce soir là, cela faisait douze ans, précisément. À la seconde près. Il y a douze ans, il serrait contre son torse le corps de Lily, celle qu'il aimait, celle qui avait fermé les yeux pour la dernière fois, lui suivant son chemin.

Douze ans plus tard, exactement, Severus était venu rejoindre Lily dans la grotte de leur adolescence, pour la serrer, contre son torse, simplement endormis. Heureux. Les gouttes d'eau et de transpiration calme jouaient le rôle de larmes. De larmes heureuses.

Lily s'éveilla, lentement, comblée par le simple fait de voir Severus la serrer si fort contre lui. Comme à chaque fois, elle attendit son réveil, patientant en caressant son corps ou ses cheveux noirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se réveille, calme, l'air apaisé de tout. Les gouttes d'eau ruisselaient sur son visage, coulant jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux en bataille, allant glisser lentement jusqu'à ses épaules, son torse, jusqu'à ses mains.

–Il serait temps de se lever..., lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

–Pourquoi ? Je resterais volontiers ici des années encore... dans tes bras...

Elle soupira de contentement. L'idée de rester dans cette grotte, dans leur nid d'amour de leur adolescence, jusqu'à leur trépas, ensemble, n'était que plaisante. Elle se redressa, pour le repousser sur le côté, afin de pouvoir s'allonger tranquillement, poser l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse brûlant et battant, entremêler leurs doigts et fixer le plafond qui semblait fait de cristaux de turquoise, d'agate et d'améthyste. Severus baissa ses mains jusqu'à ses épaules, les massant avec douceur.

–Tu imagines ? dit soudainement Severus. Si au lieu de _reprendre_ notre relation après l'incendie, nous l'avions reprise lors de notre bain de minuit ? Sans ces hurlements qui venaient du terrain de Quidditch ?

–Ça aurait sûrement été différent, oui... de belles retrouvailles dans l'eau glacée... même, pourquoi pas sous...

Severus fit glisser un index fin et froid jusqu'à son menton, qu'il releva, faisant rouler la tête de sa belle rousse jusqu'à son visage, pour la regarder longuement, arborant un fier sourire narquois.

–Suis-je toujours aussi chaste ?

–Ah je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je voie..., répondit-elle d'une voix chaude.

Pour toute réponse à cette légère provocation, Severus lui attrapa les poignets, avec délicatesse, sans trop de force, juste bien assez pour les retourner tous les deux, échangeant leur place. Désormais, il capturait le bassin de Lily entre ses jambes, sous son regard surpris.

–Tiens, on dirait que ça change tout de suite de perspective quand c'est moi qui le fait...

Lily éclata de rire. Tous ces moments qu'ils passaient en toute chasteté, craignant de blesser l'autre, paraissaient si lointains...

Ce ne fut qu'une heure, au moins, plus tard, qu'ils sortirent. Ils avaient ramassé leurs vêtements, miraculeusement secs, qui avaient pris le large, plus loin dans la grotte. Tandis que Severus posait une main sur sa hanche, Lily le suivit, l'eau clapotant sous leurs pieds. Elle semblait épuisée. Ce qui n'étonnait ni l'un ni l'autre. En toute galanterie, Severus l'aida à se hisser sur le rocher qui servait d'appui pour grimper jusqu'au tunnel.  
Comme pour l'aller, le retour dut se faire en serrant les omoplates, en baissant la tête, en étant contraint de regarder plus le sol que devant soi.

–Au fait... comment as-tu retrouvé cet endroit ? demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

–Quand j'étais partie rendre visite à Hagrid, on s'est baladés en forêt. Et puis, alors qu'il repartait chez lui, je suis passée devant cette grotte. Lorsque je me suis approchée, elle s'est ouverte à mon passage. Je suis entrée. Tout m'est revenu d'un coup.

Enfin la sortie se fit voir, apportant la forte brise froide d'automne qui fit virevolter leurs cheveux. Les masques dans les poches, les cheveux lisses, les doigts entrelacés, tous deux reprirent la route vers Poudlard. Sans le moindre son pour bercer celui des brindilles qui se cassaient sous leurs semelles. La lune n'était pas présente ce soir-là. Elle avait été enlevée par les lourds nuages noirs qui annonçaient un nouvel orage. Et c'est ce qui arriva, précisément. Un grondement soudain rugit au-dessus de leur tête, tel un homme qui postillonnait, crachant des gouttes d'eau. La pluie s'abattait sur la forêt, qui ressuscitait, petit à petit. Lorsque la terre se fit déjà boueuse,  
Severus jugea bon de se priver de son veston, pour le passer autour de Lily, qui n'était vêtue que d'une robe aux manches courtes. Et elle s'en vêtit, le remerciant.

Le tonnerre rugissait, brisant la nuit. Et ils courraient, pressés de rentrer dans leur chambre, de s'allonger au fond de la baignoire remplie d'eau chaude, pour se laver, et pour pouvoir aller dormir tranquillement. Ils passèrent tous deux par le jardin de Hagrid, encore recouvert de citrouilles bien rebondies. On aurait pu en faire des centaines de litres de jus de citrouille. Au loin, même le chant mélodieux des sirènes sortant des abysses du lac s'était tut. Le château n'était plus qu'une masse sombre sans la moindre lumière. Sur leur droite, un gémissement long se fit entendre, à travers le martèlement de la pluie. Severus et Lily tournèrent la tête, pour voir deux formes sombres s'embrasser avec fougue.

La main de Lily se referma plus fortement sur celle de Severus, s'apprêtant à partir. Mais lui, les yeux plissés, s'avança, baguette en main. En comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire, elle le tira par le manche, le ramenant vers son chemin.

–Bon sang Severus, tu ne vas pas aller les déranger ! Toi tu n'aimerais pas qu'on nous dérange alors que..., cracha-elle dans un souffle.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, il fit un pas de plus, et sa baguette s'illumina d'une forte lumière blanche, éclairant effectivement deux corps. Mais pas deux amants en plein ébats. Une jeune fille était au sol, allongée, les yeux et la bouche grand ouverts. Un corps se tenait au-dessus d'elle, donnant, dans l'ombre, l'impression d'un moment d'intimité. Le corps en question était grand, excessivement maigre, et avait une tête excessivement grosse. Grosse, ronde, orange. Vêtu de vêtements qu'auraient pu porter un de leurs lointains ancêtres, en lambeaux. La chose se retourna à la vue de la lumière, qui révéla une tête de citrouille, aux orbites vides et vertes. À la bouche grimaçante dégoulinant de sang. Il était là, le monstre qui avait tant tué et agressé.

Lily sembla pétrifiée sous le choc. Le monstre enfonçait ses bras de racines au fond de son œsophage. Severus recula, protégeant le corps de Lily du sien, sa baguette en main, de sorte à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas bouger. Elle-même avait dégainé sa baguette. Le monstre se releva, lentement. Il faisait le double de la taille de Severus, même s'il était moins imposant. Severus ouvrit la bouche, mais la chose s'était déjà préparée pour ça. Il hurla. Poussa un cri rauque et lugubre, qui les projeta à terre. Pour Severus, ce cri semblait lui avoir déchiré le corps, les tympans. Il lui semblait qu'une vive douleur s'était emparée de lui.

–_Incendio_ !

Le monstre hurla de nouveau, de douleur cette fois. Son bras était carbonisé, noirci, pour tomber en cendres qui disparurent sous la pluie et le vent. Pour repousser. Néanmoins, de crainte, il fila, ses jambes le portant au loin, dans les profondeurs de la nuit. Severus se releva, pensant plus à la sécurité de Lily qu'à la sienne, en la serrant contre lui, enfonçant son nez dans la racine de ses cheveux auburn. Il lui serrait la main comme si il allait la perdre à tout jamais si il la lâchait, et que la serrer était sa seule chance de survie. Autant Lily semblait effrayée, avec ses yeux écarquillés et sa bouche mi-ouverte, que Severus restait de marbre, sans laisser échapper le moindre sentiment à travers ses traits de pierre blanche. Sans la lâcher, toujours en l'enlaçant, en l'emprisonnant de ses bras, il se baissa dans la terre boueuse et l'herbe humide, lui même totalement trempé.

Longuement, Severus détailla le visage de la jeune fille, cherchant son poignet. Il était glacé, immobile, et tombait, taché de sang sec. Sa longue chevelure noisette s'étalait tristement autour de son visage mat et ses paupières ouvertes laissant voir ses orbites profondes et brumeuses. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés, et ce qui paraissait être des lambeaux de tissu bleu et marron tombaient sur son ventre. Le maître des potions se souvenait encore d'un sourire malicieux et d'un regard provocateur et frivole, qui désormais, avait cette étincelle de joie de vivre disparue à jamais.

–Mandy Brocklehurst. Serdaigle. Troisième année. Morte.

Un sanglot secoua la jeune femme. Toujours aussi émotive, pensa Severus. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'il tourna la tête, plus loin dans le jardin à citrouilles. Deux pieds traînaient, étendus dans un amas de boue, derrière une énorme citrouille sombre. En se levant, il ne put que reconnaître une nouvelle tête de Serdaigle. Brune. Teint clair. Yeux tout aussi ouverts et vidés de couleur. Terry Boot, tout aussi mort et couvert de sang grésillant qui coulait sur son visage terne, noirci, qui se mêlait parfois à des filets de morve qui coulaient jusqu'à sa bouche.

–On comprend mieux ce que Brocklehurst faisait là... elle traînait avec lui. Les promenades au clair de lune sont de plus en plus dangereuses on dirait, lâcha-t-il d'un ton rude.

Il reprit sa baguette, qui s'était éteinte lors de l'affrontement avec le monstre, pour faire léviter les deux cadavres, qui se posèrent au creux des racines d'un arbre. Les emmener avec eux pouvait créer un vent de panique. Severus et Lily repartirent alors. Lily voulait lui parler, mais elle n'osait pas, et lui pressait le pas. Elle osa tout de même.

–Severus... que crois-tu que c'était, cette créature ?

–Tu sais très bien ce que c'était, tout comme moi, répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

–Mais c'est impossible ! Cette créature a disparu depuis des siècles !

Elle criait presque. Il se retourna vivement. La vision de le voir se retourner sans voir virevolter sa cape était étrange. Il plaqua un doigt fin sur ses lèvres humides, trempées, comme tout son visage pâle.

–Personne n'a jamais dit comment il fallait s'y prendre pour détruire ce monstre. Moi, si j'ai lancé un _Incendio_, c'était parce que je pensais que c'était la meilleure manière pour se débarrasser d'un monstre plante. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais fait confiance en ceux qui disaient, prétendaient avoir débarrassé le monde de ces monstres. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils aient un lien de parenté avec cet imposteur de Lockhart. Alors, qui peut dire qu'ils ont _réellement_ disparus ?

Lily aurait voulu lui répondre, répliquer. Ce qui était sans compter sur le nouvel hurlement perçant qui déchira la nuit. Severus serra un peu plus fort la main de la main de Lily, dont la peau fine semblait trembler.

Quand ils furent rentrés au château, trempés, les pieds couverts de boue et d'herbe, ils ne purent que remarquer le hall vide et silencieux. Pourtant, une femme aux traits sévères et au chignon serré, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude s'avança vers eux. Elle semblait surprise de les voir là.

–Lily ! Severus ! J'allais vous chercher justement, sur ordre de Dumbledore !

Sans pouvoir poser la moindre question, les deux amants durent courir pour rejoindre le reste du corps enseignant, au septième étage. Celui-ci, redécoré spécialement pour cette soirée d'Halloween, n'avait que quelques rares bougies noires qui crachaient des flammes d'un rouge sang intense pour l'éclairer. Dans une vague aléatoire, une s'éteignait, pour qu'une autre s'allume, continuant ainsi ce petit manège qui rendait Poudlard si obscur dans la nuit.

Les escaliers étaient pleins, débordant de Gryffondor encore vêtus de leurs ridicules costumes. Severus, qui tenait toujours fermement la main de Lily, s'avança, se frayant un chemin au travers la cohorte d'élèves qui se poussèrent pour laisser passer leurs deux professeurs. Dumbledore était là, vêtu d'un ridicule déguisement de Pitiponk, à frôler de ses vieux doigts agiles un tableau vide, lacéré, des lambeaux de toile tombant vers le sol. La Brigade Magique était là, pointant chaque mur, chaque recoin du sol, de leur baguette, scrutant chaque parcelle de leurs visages fermes.

–Que s'est-il passé ? murmura Severus au vieux directeur, qui se tourna vers lui.

–Pendant que nous étions dans la Grande Salle à fêter Halloween, la Grosse Dame s'est faite attaquer.

Un sifflement fit grincer les tympans, juste au dessus des têtes. Peeves était là, vêtu d'un vêtement noir et sale en haillons, qui signifiait clairement qu'il s'était déguisé en Détraqueur pour, certainement, aller effrayer Harry Potter. L'esprit arborait un large sourire carnassier qui laissait voir toutes ses dents pointues et blanches, les yeux étincelants. Le visage de celui qui a tout vu.

–Pauvre Grosse Dame, dis donc, ça morfle dans le coin...

Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui, toutes les têtes crispées tournées vers lui. Vers celui qui savait tout. Dumbledore s'avança, lentement, ses sourcils blancs froncés, ses yeux bleus fixés sur lui.

–Peeves, tu sais qui a fait ça ?

–Oh oui, monsieur le chef des professeurs ! Il n'était pas du tout content lorsqu'elle a refusé de le laisser entrer dans la salle commune ! ... Quel sale caractère il a, ce Sirius Black !

Le ton cynique de Peeves n'avait servi qu'à créer une nouvelle vague de panique. Tous les lions tissés de rouge et d'or étaient effrayés, se rassemblant en masse, pauvres chiens, pauvres moutons. Même Potter, que Severus remarqua à travers l'épaisse foule, semblait effrayé. Avec un tueur fou à ses trousses il avait de quoi après tout. Les têtes de fer de la Brigade Ministérielle s'étaient relevées, dès que l'esprit avait pris la parole. Ce fut elle qui intervint, chacun usant de sa voix bourrue et tonnante.

–SILENCE ! Alors, vous allez tous aller dans la Grande Salle, pendant que nous fouillerons votre dortoir pour vérifier qu'il n'y est pas. Tant que vous resterez tous dans la Grande Salle avec vos professeurs, il n'y aura aucun danger.

–Je crains que si.

La voix pas plus haute qu'un murmure doucereux qui s'était élevée avec tant d'insolence et d'orgueil, n'appartenait à nul autre qu'à Severus Snape. Après Peeves, la Brigade, ce fut à son tour d'avoir tous les regards tournés vers lui. Derviche, le petit homme censé être le chef de la Brigade le jugea avec dédain, pour lui cracher à la figure :

–Et pourquoi donc _professeur_ Snape ? Peut-être que vous jugez que la protection que nous fournissons à l'école Poudlard n'est pas assez suffisante à vos yeux ? Allez-y, crachez donc ce que vous avez à dire, vous qui prenez tant de plaisir à rabaisser vos élèves !

Severus était certain, à en juger par les six têtes qu'il avait en moins que lui, et son petit corps trapu, qu'il aurait moins fait le mariole si cette discussion avait été un tête-à-tête. Mais il ne s'offusqua pas, non. Au contraire, son habituel sourire narquois réapparu, cynique et toujours aussi digne de lui.

–C'est ce qu'il semblerait. Vous préférez surveiller des élèves de quinze ans en train de se servir un verre de punch, plutôt que de surveiller leurs entrées et sorties. Vous auriez surtout mieux fait de surveiller le parc de Poudlard plutôt qu'une piste de danse. Deux élèves se sont fait tuer dans le parc, justement, et qui était là pour leur venir en aide, même trop tard ? Pas même ceux qui étaient censés le faire, mais le professeur Evans et moi.

Les joues grasses de l'homme, rougirent fortement. Comme à l'habitude du maître des potions, un vent glacial semblait avoir été jeté à la foule, les pétrifiant de peur.

–Et qui les a tués ? Sirius Black, je présume ? continua Dervich.

–Non, un Wistrik.

Lily regardait Severus silencieusement, tenant un bout de la manche de sa veste, cherchant un bout de ses doigts. Une vague de murmures s'élevèrent parmi les Gryffondor. Qu'était-ce ? Ils n'attendaient plus que la réponse. Par contre, le chef de le Brigade, lui, manquait un fou rire. D'ailleurs, les élèves le trouvaient fou. Qui était-il, à part un fou, un inconscient, pour s'en prendre à Severus Snape ? Dès que la foule serait partie, il partirait en courant, c'était sûr, de crainte de n'avoir un face-à-face avec lui.

–Vous délirez, Snape ! Les Wistrik ont disparu il y a bien six cent ans ! À quoi bon vouloir créer un vent de panique, à moins de...

–C'est vrai, il dit la vérité, je l'ai vu moi aussi !

Un élan de gratitude saisit Severus pour sa dulcinée. Elle venait de prendre sa défense, encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci face à une équipe envoyée par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Un nouveau murmure, d'approbation cette fois, s'éleva. Si même le professeur Evans venait à l'approuver, à confirmer ses dires, alors cette histoire était vraie. Il y avait bien un monstre à Poudlard, qui attaquait les élèves. Mais qu'était-il ?

–Un Wistrik est, ou plutôt était, une créature particulièrement redoutée. C'était un monstre mi-humain,  
mi-citrouille, qui pouvait élargir ses membres à volonté, pour glisser ses bras dans l'œsophage de ses victimes.  
Ils restaient toujours dans l'ombre, face à une victime seule et sans défense apparente, pour s'approcher d'elle en homme blessé. Cependant, ils avaient le pouvoir d'hypnose par leur regard. Ils pouvaient arracher n'importe quoi, n'importe quel organe. Pire qu'un Filet du Diable.

La voix était grave et rassurante, malgré le discours bien moins rassurant, et un étroit passage se fraya parmi des élèves, laissant passer un homme de grande taille, vêtu d'une robe d'un violet éclatant, noir de peau, portant un anneau à l'oreille. Kingsley Shacklebolt arriva devant Dumbledore et le petit homme, leur donnant un rouleau de parchemin qu'ils déroulèrent.

–Je viens d'être envoyé par le Ministre. Il trouvait préférable que je vienne vous rejoindre. Plus sûr, a-t-il dit. En venant, je n'ai pu que remarquer deux cadavres, d'un et d'une élève de Serdaigle...

–Soit, mais ce n'était guère intelligent de la part du maître des potions, de lancer ce vent de panique...

–Au contraire, le contredit Kingsley, c'était une bonne idée. Cacher la vérité des événements qui se déroulent actuellement à Poudlard aux élèves, était-il dans votre idée, Dervish ?

Durant quelques secondes, seul le bredouillement du petit homme corpulent se fit entendre à travers les gorges serrées. Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ce qu'il ne ferait pas, l'Auror lui coupa à nouveau la parole.

–De toute façon, vous êtes renvoyé, lui murmura-t-il sans gêne, au creux de l'oreille.

Son visage gras blanchit, et durant un instant, Dervich ressembla à un vulgaire cadavre obèse. Kingsley pointa le bas de la lettre, le visage impassible. Les élèves, sourcils froncés, avaient beau se demander ce qu'il se passait, seuls les quatre professeurs pouvaient entendre la discussion.

–Par-pardon... ?

–Et puis, il suffit de voir les plaintes qu'on reçoit des professeurs contre vous depuis votre arrivée. Vous pouvez disposer.

L'ex-chef de la Brigade Ministérielle s'en alla alors, penaud, contraint d'aller faire ses valises. Satisfait de voir cet incompétent partir, Kingsley se retourna vers la foule. Un soulagement la saisit. Kinsgley était l'un de plus grands Aurors du Ministère. Bien sûr, les plus naïfs pensaient déjà : « Nous sommes sauvés ! ». Un autre homme qui n'avait daigné donner son nom, se tourna vers Severus et Lily, sourcils froncés dans une expression de doute.

–Et qu'est-ce vous faisiez dans le parc tous les deux ? Vous n'étiez pas censés être bal, vous aussi ?

Severus rapprocha son visage du sien, fin et mat, recouvert d'une barbe épaisse poivre et sel, le front coulant de sueur. Ses yeux chocolat le fixèrent, sans pourtant autant que Severus ne cille.

–Ce que le professeur Evans et moi faisions dans le parc ne regarde que nous, murmura-t-il sèchement.

Un nouveau sifflement, plus strident celui-ci, se fit entendre. Severus soupira, pour relever la tête et voir Peeves, un large sourire pervers sur le visage. Les avait-il encore espionnés ?

–Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Peeves ? intervint McGonagall.

–Moi ? J'essaye de dormir, mais vous m'en empêchez...

Un court silence s'installa sur l'assemblée. Jusqu'à ce que Kingsley ne reprenne la parole, de sa voix grave et rassurante qui avait su dès ses premiers instants d'écoute, rassurer les élèves.

–Enfin bon. Je vais demander aux quatre directeurs de maison de ramener les élèves dans la Grande Salle. Je demanderai au professeur Evans de venir avec moi pour aller chercher les corps des deux élèves. Il faudra prévenir les parents.

McGonagall s'exécuta, ses Gryffondor formant, deux à deux, une longue colonne de pieds lourds et de têtes fatiguées, qui la suivirent jusqu'au bas des marches. Filch arriva, le visage gris et morne, ses cheveux tout aussi gris tombant sur sa figure maigre. Dumbledore l'envoya chercher les deux autres directeurs. Alors que Lily s'apprêtait à partir, Severus la retint presque, bouillant. Il aurait voulu la retenir. L'empêcher d'y aller. Bien sûr,  
elle ne risquait pas grand chose avec cet Auror à ses côtés. Mais l'idée de la voir seule, aussi belle et désirable qu'elle était, accompagnée d'un homme aux dernières nouvelles célibataire, en pleine nuit, au-dehors, alors que leur relation ne s'était pas ébruitée aussi loin, le dévorait presque de jalousie... Après tout, il ne le connaissait pas, ce Kingsley ! La seule fois où il avait eu affaire au Ministère de la Magie et ses Aurors, il avait eu le droit à ce fou de Fol œil.

Pourtant, il savait qu'il était bien obligé de la laisser partir avec lui. Alors à son tour, derrière Kingsley et Lily, Severus descendit les marches, lentement, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil à Lily. Tous les élèves et professeurs étaient déjà au bas des marches, et pourtant, une main peu affirmée tapota son épaule, et en se retournant, il reconnut les cheveux roux échevelés, et le visage taraudé de Kenneth Towler. Il était clair et distinct qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal, et pour cause : il était parcouru de tremblements qui cherchaient à le faire tomber au sol, sa peau avait perdu de son clair pour devenir inhumainement pâle, et la maigreur et les cernes de son visage indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs lunes.

–P-professeur ? Qui sont les é-élèves m-morts ?

–Mandy Broklehurst et Terry Boot, répondit-il avec froideur.

Sans répondre à plus de questions, Severus continua son chemin, sans lui retirer de points : soit il n'en avait pas le temps, soit c'était Lily qui lui avait fait oublier qu'il était là pour enlever des points. Mais lorsqu'il posa un pied sur la troisième marche, il entendit derrière lui, Towler, s'abattre lourdement au sol. Severus hocha la tête, comme s'il pensait qu'il n'était qu'un pauvre garçon.

Il leur fallut attendre d'arriver au hall d'entrée, où les élèves, deux à deux, tous pâlots et en pyjama, entraient dans la Grande Salle par la vaste embrasure de la porte, pour se séparer. Quelques minutes plus tard, les Serpentard, accompagnés de leur directeur, se rajoutèrent à la totalité des élèves, enfonçant leur nez et leur front sous leur sac de couchage fourrés de laine qui les tinrent au chaud pour cette froide nuit d'Halloween. Pourtant, tous tremblaient. Leurs épaules glissaient dans la carapace qu'ils s'étaient faite, la respiration saccadée, leurs yeux sombres et multicolores fixant les murs de pierre nue, le sol de marbre froid, détaillant chaque ombre qu'ils pouvaient voir, même si ce n'était qu'une ombre de touffe de cheveux.

Severus dut aller faire une patrouille dans son territoire sous-terrain. Le cœur fixe dans son âtre, son estomac tranquille dans son ventre, les yeux rivés sur son chemin sinueux et ombrageux, les oreilles surveillant ses arrières, il avançait. Une à une, dans un crachas de fumée grise, les torches aux flammes vives s'allumaient sur son passage, dégageant un halo de lumière dorée et chatoyante, dont la danse d'orange et de rouge caressait son visage blanc. Ses yeux noirs fouillaient chaque pierre qui soutenait les murs, chaque angle humide de ceux-ci, lançant même parfois des sortilèges de détection, des _Hominum Revelio._ Mais rien ne fit, ni monstre à tête de citrouille, ni homme au regard fou, ne se cachait, ne se tapissait dans l'ombre de ces cachots.

Sa patrouille ainsi faite, le maître des potions se hâta de courir jusqu'à la sortie, se pressant de retourner dans la Grande Salle, raconter son rapport au directeur, pour pouvoir retrouver Lily. À peine eut-il le temps d'arriver au bas des marches, que Lily en descendait, justement, Kingsley sur les talons. La rouquine avait l'air de s'en ficher, de ne pas s'en préoccuper, car elle sauta de la troisième marche pour bondir dans ses bras, l'embrassant fougueusement, ses doigts s'enfonçant comme des vrilles dans le tissu épais et de velours noir de son torse.

–Je dois aller voir Dumbledore, Lily... va dans les cachots... je te rejoins dans dix minutes, exactement...

À contre-cœur, elle se détacha de lui, mais lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille qu'elle l'attendrait impatiemment, au creux du lit, enfouie sous la lourde couette noire à moitié vide. En voyant la rousse partir, prenant le passage de la porte des cachots encore ouverte, l'Auror, pouvant désormais passer, jeta un regard en biais au Serpentard. Le pauvre homme semblait dévoré par la jalousie, au vu de ses deux prunelles noires brûlantes. Mais il était déjà parti depuis longtemps.

En effet, Severus, sa possessivité refaisant des siennes, avait rejoint la Grande Salle. Qui ne le serait pas, après tout ces évènements ? Après un homme sans pitié qui vous arrachait des bras et des lèvres la femme que vous aimiez ? N'importe qui ne voudrait plus jamais perdre cet être si cher à sa vie après cela. Combien d'hommes avait-il surpris à fixer ses courbes fines, sa poitrine ronde, ses jambes fines et son visage d'ange pâle ? Trop à son goût pour se permettre de laisser la vie au prochain.

Les décorations avaient toutes été enlevées. Les chauves-souris noires, les geysers cracheurs de feu, le sang gouttant aux murs, le grand buffet garni de toutes les meilleures pâtisseries, la fumée noire qui engloutissait les pieds jusqu'aux genoux... tout avait été retiré, le couple de Vampires était parti, et la Grande Salle reposait dans un halo de lumière bleue calme. Les formes sombres des Détraqueurs étaient visibles au loin, à travers les fenêtres. Lupin était avec eux, les prévenant de la présence de Black et du monstre. Et Severus, lui, était avec Dumbledore, qui surveillait chaque élève de son regard bleu perçant.

–Il n'y a aucune trace de Black dans les cachots. Ni du Wistrik.

–Cela ne m'étonne aucunement, répondit simplement le directeur.

–Comment pensez-vous que Black ait pu s'échapper ? Entrer et s'échapper sans être vu ni attrapé ?

–J'ai beaucoup d'idées à ce sujet, mais toutes sont invraisemblables...

À répondre aussi simplement, Albus ne réussissait qu'à l'énerver. Peut-être était-ce ce qu'il voulait. Le pousser à bout. Son sourire espiègle de vieux sénile était caché sous les fils de soie de sa barbe blanche.

–Eh bien on peut dire qu'avec un monstre censé avoir disparu depuis des siècles entiers, qui refait surface en attaquant des élèves sous nos yeux, et un criminel fou qui entre dans Poudlard comme bon lui semble, cette année est bien partie..., soupira-t-il avec amertume.

Le vieux directeur le fixa longuement, sans que Severus ne cille, continuant à le regarder avec colère, des éclairs de sang brisant ses iris noires. Son visage était étrangement crispé, on aurait presque dit qu'il voulait lui sauter à la gorge, l'étrangler et mettre une fois pour toute fin à sa vie. Mais il restait calme, immobile.

–Que voulez-vous dire, Severus ?

–Dumbledore ! Il faudrait que vous vous rendiez compte que nous avons un monstre capable de transplaner dans l'enceinte de l'école quand bon lui semble, et que Black peut entrer quand il veut aussi ! Ne pensez-vous pas que les Détraqueurs et la Brigade ne sont pas _assez ?_ Les Wistrik craignent les Détraqueurs, c'est pour cela qu'ils transplanent !

–Vous, vous vous inquiétez trop pour une certaine jeune femme rousse aux yeux verts..., lui murmura doucement Dumbledore d'un sourire malicieux. Rassurez-vous, je verrai ça avec Cornélius Fudge, allez donc la rejoindre si vous êtes tant inquiet pour elle...

Severus soupira faiblement, mais bien trop heureux de pouvoir retrouver Lily.

Les sens toujours aux aguets, il descendit les larges marches de pierre grise qui le menèrent aux cachots, surveillant le moindre angle de mur, les torches enflammées accrochées à chaque coin de mur illuminant son passage. À nouveau, il ne vit que pour seule trace de vie, que quelques rats, sales et maigrichons, hâtant le pas pour rentrer dans leurs trous respectifs, à son passage. Parfois même, quelques flaques d'eau verdâtres jonchaient le sol, les flammes des torches se reflétant sur elles. Après quelques bifurcations, la porte de hêtre menant au bureau de Severus s'éleva devant lui, et il posa sa main sur la clenche de laiton froid, la poussant.

Le bureau était vide, sans la moindre présence. Tout était recouvert d'une ombre épaisse. Mais pas comme d'habitude. Les lourds rideaux d'étoffe noire étaient tirés sur les meurtrières, et un bruit de tonnerre rageur se fit entendre dehors, ainsi qu'une énergique trombe de gouttes de pluie, tombant comme des pierres. À travers un mince espace entre deux rideaux, la lumière d'un blanc éclatant d'un éclair frappant la terre illumina brièvement la pièce. À travers l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre, une douce odeur âcre s'éleva jusqu'à ses narines, et une faible lueur mordorée dansait fébrilement. Dans un faible grincement, il entrouvrit un peu plus la porte, suffisamment pour voir Lily, allongée dans son lit, enroulée dans la couette, les traits crispés et l'air inquiet, en train de lire un vieil ouvrage abîmé et écorné. Lorsqu'elle releva ses yeux verts en amande, elle ne put retenir un sursaut lorsqu'elle s'aperçut de la présence de Severus.

Lentement, le maître des potions entra, refermant la porte à son passage. Rapidement, il fit glisser ses doigts jusqu'à sa chemise noire, qu'il déboutonna dans un petit claquement métallique, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve torse nu. Severus ne put que remarquer le regard en coin de Lily qui fixait son torse finement musclé. Recevant le message, il ôta juste son pantalon, avec difficulté tant il était serré bien qu'il soit mince, pour ne remettre qu'un autre pantalon, de pyjama cette fois. Il se glissa en toute douceur dans le lit, Lily venant se poser contre lui. Elle ne relâchait pas pour autant son livre, même si elle était à moitié allongée sur Severus. Il n'en était pas offusqué. Qu'il aimait lorsqu'elle venait se blottir, poser sa joue ou l'arrière de sa tête contre son torse, pour être libre de lui caresser ses cheveux de feu autant qu'il le voulait. Son regard se posa sur la reliure de cuir rouge, d'où une bandelette rouge vif sortait des pages jaunies par le temps.

–Tu lis mes vieux livres de magie noire maintenant ?

–Idiot, je ne lis pas de livre de magie noire, mais un livre sur les vampires..., répliqua-t-elle d'un fin sourire.

Son sang gelé ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines avant de ne se figer totalement. Le souffle court, le regard inquisiteur, Severus alla parcourir des yeux l'ouvrage bien vieux et poussiéreux, suivant les lignes noires et étroites. Pourquoi lisait-elle un tel livre ? Avait-elle découvert quelque chose ? Avec ces deux idiots de vampire qui étaient venus plus tôt, avait-elle eu ces idées ? Après quelques lignes de lecture qui parlait d'Éveil et d'Étreinte, de coupe de sang et de progéniture, il conclut qu'elle ne lisait que le livre de Nod, récit vampirique qu'il gardait dans cette bibliothèque solide comme le roc depuis fort bien longtemps.

–Tu t'intéresses aux vampires ?

–Non, j'ai juste pris un livre au hasard en t'attendant, Sev...

Un sentiment de soulagement ne put que le saisir, le saisir lui et chaque partie de son corps, détendant ses muscles, les tensions de sa mâchoire serrée, de ses doigts refermés, des poumons bloqués qui lui coupait la respiration. Décidant qu'elle avait eu assez de lecture pour ce soir, Lily referma le livre d'un coup sec, des nuages de poussière grise s'échappant des vieilles pages. Mais d'une de celles-ci, elle se coupa la doigt, d'une très légère coupure, oblique, sur le bout de son index, mais perlant pourtant de plusieurs gouttes de sang vif.

Le sang. Ce liquide vital à l'odeur à la fois douce et âcre. Le sang. Cette infime tentation douloureuse. Le sang. Ce pénible sentiment que l'on pouvait bien ressentir à la vue de la moindre goutte qui perlait. Le sang. Ce liquide qui faisait battre le sang dans les tempes infiniment plus vite. Le sang. Cet appel hypnotisant, que l'on appréciait tant chez ceux que l'on aimait...

Severus se ressaisit subitement, lorsque Lily essuya son doigt contre la laine de la couette. Le regard dévorant du maître des potions sur elle, elle ne put que le provoquer un peu plus, pour se lever d'un coup, à sa grande surprise. Elle s'assit contre son bassin, uniquement vêtue d'une longue chemise de nuit d'un blanc distinct, qui lui tombait sur les genoux et les poignets, capturant ses épaules solides entre ses mains. Lily déposa plusieurs baisers dans son cou, avant de se nicher contre son torse, tête baissée. Une tête que Severus releva de force, la bloquant entre ses doigts.

–Tout va bien Lily ?

La rousse arborait de longues cernes noires au-dessous de ses yeux. Sa peau était à la limite du blafard, ressemblant presque à Severus. Elle lui paraissait épuisée, toujours un peu plus épuisée. Ces derniers temps, elle peinait à dormir, tremblait, ne voulait que se reposer. Et elle paraissait couramment triste.

–Oui, je vais bien...

–Lily, tu sais mentir mieux que ça...

Elle poussa un profond soupir de fatigue. Severus frôla sa peau pâle et froide, tout en la serrant contre lui. Elle avait visiblement du mal à respirer, comme une crise d'angoisse, comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui dire, à lui avouer quelque chose de terrible, et qu'elle le regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours si Severus ne restait pas auprès d'elle après ça.

–Je ne veux pas que tu le prennes mal, Sev... je n'ai jamais aimé que toi...

Une nouvelle inquiétude, bien plus puissante, s'empara de lui. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Elle avait un amant, qu'elle voyait chaque jour comme elle le pouvait ? Sa fidélité et sa culpabilité joueraient-elles sur sa santé ? Kingsley ! Le salopard ! Le pire était qu'il s'en était douté. Il aurait dû se douter que tout ceci n'était que bien trop beau...

–Je me sens mal, depuis mon réveil. Je croyais être amoureuse, car mariée, à Potter, mais je ne l'aimais pas. Je t'avais retrouvé toi, et je savais que je te voulais, que je demanderais toujours plus de toi. Tu as fini par me dire que tu m'aimais, et pourtant je suis partie. Je t'ai laissé souffrir une nouvelle fois. Et je me suis débarrassée de Potter, et je t'ai retrouvé, toi. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse. Et pourtant, il y a ce vide... un vide que tu ne peux pas combler... tu peux combler tous les autres, mais pas celui-ci... je ne parle pas d'amour... mais comme si on m'avait arraché quelque chose par la force, que je m'en retrouvais privée et que mon corps détruit savait que jamais je ne le récupérerai... et ça me fait mal... car je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire...

Voilà que Severus, en sentant la gorge nouée et la voix brisée de Lily, se retrouva mêlé dans un mélange de confusion et de peur. Il avait bien trop peur pour elle. Il avait bien trop peur de la voir souffrir. Il le craignait rien qu'en voyant à l'instant ses yeux brumeux et humides. Mais il respirait un peu plus. Lily n'aimait bien que lui et lui seul. Severus dut user de tous ses sentiments pour elle pour calmer ses larmes, qui coulaient, brûlantes, parfois éclairées des lances blanches qui zébraient le ciel à travers les rideaux lourds. Parfois, Severus la berçait doucement dans ses bras, cherchant à calmer les flots salés qui s'écoulaient, toujours plus nombreuses, murmurant quelques mots à son oreille. Il détestait la voir triste. La voir pleurer était pire que tout. Après tout, Lily était la seule vie de cette chambre. Sans elle, elle n'était plus qu'un cimetière terne et morne, triste et mort. Quand elle était là, c'était comme si le soleil revenait, boule de feu. Cette chambre était le reflet de Severus. Lily était la vie et l'âme de Severus.

Lily finit par s'endormir dans ses bras, paisible, enfin calmée, le visage sec. Avant de la rejoindre à son tour dans les bras de Morphée, Severus huma longtemps son cou, laissant glisser sur sa peau frêle le bout de son nez crochu qui la chatouilla dans son sommeil. Pas par soif de sang, non. Pour son odeur. Elle dégageait une chaude odeur gourmande de cannelle, accompagnée de caramel sucré. Une odeur qu'il rêvait de capturer pour dévorer, la déposer sur ses lèvres et sa langue et la manger longuement. Il n'était ni gourmand, et ne savait pas apprécier les friandises, Moldues ou sorcières. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de les manger avec Lily, de _son_ odeur, dont il aimait tant se remplir les poumons à bloc, il s'en régalait. Ses cheveux roux sombres et longs. Un véritable bouquet de fleurs de feu. Chaudes, douces, brûlantes. Une douce torture de les caresser, une petite mort que de s'en séparer. C'est sur ce toucher qui lui caressait la peau, sur cette senteur qui frôlait sa langue, que Severus s'endormit.

–_Tue-la !_

_La voix froide et sifflante se répercuta contre les murs invisibles, recouverts d'ombre, d'un cachot. Les murs étaient recouverts d'une épaisse moisissure verte, autant que les pieds devaient marcher sur des lambeaux de peau pourrie. Cependant, pas que des lambeaux de peau recouvraient ce sol de pierre rugueuse. Sous les semelles des chaussures, d'étranges flaques sombres clapotaient. Du __sang. __Les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres résonnaient dans les ténèbres des cachots, couvrant des gémissements de douleur, accompagnés d'une respiration difficile, parcourue de longs spasmes. Severus recevait des ordres._

–_Je t'ai dit de la tuer Severus !_

_Lily. Lily était là, devant lui, accrochée à un mur de pierre couvert de sang, qui coulait jusqu'au sol. Elle n'était retenue que par de lourdes chaînes ensorcelées, qui lui broyait les membres avec force. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues creuses et pâles, recouvertes de profondes entailles. Ses yeux étaient sombres par la douleur, le sang et le désespoir._

–_Severus... Severus aide-moi je t'en supplie ! l'implorait-elle._

_Sa baguette était pointée sur elle, dans sa main droite, tandis qu'une vive douleur lui étreignit l'avant-bras gauche, et une autre, tout à fait différente, lui brûla la gorge. De sa main libre, Severus laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son cou poisseux, cherchant une veine battante. Le sang, délicieux liquide vital, palpait sous ses doigts, sous la chair fragile et tremblante. Les yeux d'un rouge vif et perçant du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le fixait, tel l'hippogriffe, __attendant le moindre cillement de paupières. Un long serpent au corps onduleux et vert sombre rampait au sol, avant de s'élever à la hauteur du Mangemort. Au lieu de le frapper, il le fixa de ses deux billes noires et profondes. Le serpent s'enroula autour des épaules de Severus, comme une amante s'enroulait autour du corps de celui qu'elle aimait, après de longs ébats, sous les yeux terrifiés de la prisonnière. Le reptile sortit sa langue bifide pour siffler dans ses oreilles en Fourchelang :_

–_Qu'est-ce que tu attends Severus Snape ? Tu en meurs d'envie. Tue-la, arrête donc de faire des manières. __Tue-la, et tu auras son sang, son sang qui te provoque tant depuis tant de temps à battre dans ses veines, sans que tu ne puisses le boire. Tue-la, et tu auras sa chair, douce et chaude. Tue-la, et tu seras enfin libre._

–_Severus ! S'il te plaît, tu ne peux pas me tuer ! Severus... je t'aime Severus ! Severus...__Le sang, son sang, battait dans ses tempes à vive allure. Trop violemment, trop précipitamment. Ses doigts fins et blafards se crispèrent sur le manche de sa baguette, et malgré qu'il demeurait le visage interdit et impassible, des gouttes de sueur coulaient sur sa peau tremblante. Une rage incontrôlable le poignardait vivement. La soif de sang. Le premier sang._

–_AVADA KEDAVRA !__Un éclair vert d'une puissance inouïe jaillit de l'extrémité de sa baguette, et frappa Lily de plein fouet, qui demeura inerte, glissant sur le mur, telle un misérable pantin blessé, les membres pendants mais toujours tirés par les chaînes, la retenant prisonnière au mur_.

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, le visage constellé de gouttes de sueur froide. Sa respiration se calma lentement. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre, de son lit : au vu du noir dont était peint le ciel, il devait être dans les trois heures du matin. Le tonnerre grondait toujours, la pluie martelant la muraille. Instinctivement, Severus porta la main à son avant-bras gauche. La Marque des Ténèbres y reposait, hyaline, en-dessous d'un pansement propre qu'il portait depuis le retour de Lily. La marque de son fardeau, la marque qui le condamnait à cette prison de torture. Celle qui faisait de lui un Mangemort. Un monstre. Et lui, il lui avait menti en disant que c'était une vieille brûlure faite lors d'un accident de potions. Même si ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Son sang avait dangereusement bouillonné dans ses veines, et pourtant, Lily l'avait cru. Quand allait-il se décider à lui révéler ce secret qui lui pourrissait la vie chaque jour ? Le lendemain. Il le ferait le lendemain. La main fine et chaude de Lily tâtonna son torse, alors qu'elle sommeillait encore, cherchant à le ramener contre le lit. Calmé, il se rendormit une nouvelle fois.

Le lendemain, ce fut aux aurores que Lily s'éveilla, la tête légère. Elle avait l'air d'aller bien mieux, en pleine forme même, lorsqu'elle commença à s'étirer, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'asseyant sur le lit. Ce n'était pas le cas de Severus. La tête dans l'oreiller, même peu importe si il s'étouffait, il avait fini par faire nuit blanche. Il avait pris sa décision. Une décision qui l'angoissait, le tenaillait, lui rompait le cou sous l'angoisse. Mais elle était prise.  
Il devait lui avouer, qu'elle l'aime ou non. Il avait trop peur de la perdre...

Lily se rallongea à ses côtés, lui caressant les omoplates. Severus sortit la tête de son amas de plumes blanches, la regardant fixement. Pourquoi se sentait-elle si inquiète face à ce regard vide et noir ? Où était le regard étincelant et comblé, toujours accompagné de son large sourire narquois, qu'il lui réservait chaque matin ? Le pire était que Severus ne semblait ni distant, ni énervé. Il semblait plutôt le regard perdu, blessé. Au fil des ans, Lily avait appris à décrypter chaque parcelle de son regard, de ses sentiments, même lorsqu'il restait de marbre.

Severus, bien lourd en ce début de matinée, tout aussi sombre et noir que la nuit, se releva, posant son dos lourdement contre la tête du lit. Ses cheveux gras et noirs tombaient sur son visage, mais il n'y prêtait cure. Les yeux levés vers un plafond caché par celui du lit à baldaquins, il cherchait à respirer. Lily, rongée par l'inquiétude, retira ses cheveux, laissant son visage blême nu.

–Il faut que je te parle...

À l'entente de sa voix tendue, sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne put que se tenir en arrière, presque loin de lui.  
Lily déglutit, plaquant ses genoux contre sa bouche, attendant les paroles de Severus. Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Quelque chose de terrible, pensa-t-elle, c'était certain, il suffisait de voir ses traits crispés. Ses doigts tellement serrés que ses ongles s'enfonçaient dans sa chair solide, et que ses jointures devenaient encore plus blanches. Elle aurait voulu les saisir dans les siennes, bien plus chaudes, les embrasser qu'elles puissent se détendre sous ses lèvres tendres et charnues. Ce qu'elle fit.

–Quand on assemble les pièces manquantes du puzzle que nous venons de retrouver, sans pour autant faire qu'il soit complet, ce puzzle, cela fait que nous nous sommes fait séparer de force, et que, de force également, tu as rejoint Potter... il y a seize ans, déjà... j'ai sombré, totalement sombré. Pas dans ce qu'on aurait clairement pu appeler une dépression. Si c'en avait été une, j'aurais certainement eu des idées suicidaires, mais non. J'ai sombré, dans tout, le malheur, l'humiliation, la destruction, tout ce que tu veux... je ne cherche pas à vouloir te manipuler de je ne sais quelle partie de ton cerveau, si je te dis ça, c'est parce que c'est vrai, simplement. Et parce que je t'aime. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si j'avais su que tu m'aimais réellement, toujours, que tout ceci n'avait été qu'une immonde malédiction, crois-moi... j'aurais tenu ma promesse... je n'aurais plus du tout touché à la magie noire... je ne serais pas devenu un Mangemort...

Ses paupières, en l'espace d'un fugace instant, s'abattirent lourdement les unes contre les autres. Inspirant profondément, il les rouvrit, le ventre baignant et tanguant dangereusement dans la peur de les rouvrir sur une Lily rouge vif et le visage baigné de larmes, la main levée, déjà habillée, prête à partir et à ne plus jamais revenir. Mais au contraire, à peine eut-il le temps de battre des cils, qu'elle se jeta contre lui, le serrant contre elle du plus fort qu'elle le pouvait. Il n'y croyait pas. Était-elle sourde ? Il venait de lui avouer qu'il était un Mangemort...

–Lily...

–J'ai parfaitement entendu, Sev, répliqua-t-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Merci.

Avant de continuer à parler, elle plaqua un index sur sa bouche fine avant de croquer ses lèvres délicieuses à pleines lèvres. Des lèvres qu'elle relâcha sans se presser, sous les yeux surpris de Severus, qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Elle posa les mains dans son cou, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

–Merci de me l'avouer. De ne pas me le cacher, de sorte à ce que je ne l'apprenne pas de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre que toi. Je suis au courant, Sev. Je sais que tu _étais_ un Mangemort. Mais je sais aussi que tu t'es repenti...

À nouveau, Lily l'embrassa fougueusement, sans pour autant vouloir passer un long moment d'intimité avec lui. Elle ne se sentait pas assez bien pour ça. Si c'était une maladie, elle ne voulait en rien contaminer Severus. Du moment qu'elle dormait dans ses bras, jusqu'à la fin de la journée peut-être, c'était tout ce qu'il lui importait. Cependant, Severus, avec douceur, la repoussa en arrière.

–Alors... tu sais que j'ai été un Mangemort. Tu sais que je me suis repenti. Mais est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ?

Elle resta atterrée. Elle se laissa glisser sur le côté, sur son oreiller, attendant que le verdict ne tombe. Quelle révélation allait-elle encore recevoir de plein fouet ? Qu'est-ce que Severus avait de si dur à lui avouer, pour que ses mains en soient aussi moites, lui qui n'était pas homme sujet au stress ?

–Un jour, Voldemort m'a envoyé en mission, pour espionner Dumbledore. Je n'ai fait que ce qu'on m'a ordonné. Au lieu de refuser et de me faire tuer... Je me suis rendu à la Tête de Sanglier, à Pré-au-Lard, où je l'ai surpris à discuter avec Sybille Trelawney. Elle a soudainement perdu la tête à un moment. Sa voix est devenue grave, et elle racontait presque n'importe quoi. Et pourtant, dès que j'ai réussi à m'échapper des mains du barman, j'ai été tout raconter à Voldemort. Si moi je n'avais pas compris, lui avait tout compris.

–Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Lily d'une voix basse.

–Trelawney a fait une véritable prophétie. Une prophétie, une vraie, pas ses imbécillités comme quoi quelqu'un va mourir chaque année. Une prophétie qui parlait d'un enfant né à la fin de juillet, qui pourrait le détruire. Il a cru qu'elle parlait de ton fils. Je lui ai révélé la seule chose qui pouvait te mener à la mort.

Une tombe. Fermée, noire, sombre, recouverte d'ombre. Muette. Scellée. Voilà ce qu'était devenu Lily.  
Ses mains se retrouvèrent crispées, comme celles d'un cadavre torturé. Plus aucune larme ne pouvait couler sur ses joues maigres. Elle ne pouvait même pas respirer. Ses poumons demeuraient, prisonniers, dans leur prison d'os. Une étrange douleur la poignardait, sous chaque pore intérieur d'elle-même. En voyant son silence de mort, Severus se jeta sur elle, se relevant brusquement, serrant son visage dans ses mains et contre son front.

–Lily... si je me suis repenti, c'est pour ça. Car dès que j'ai appris les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, j'ai demandé à voir Dumbledore, et j'ai demandé ma rédemption, j'ai demandé à venir au sein de l'Ordre... Car je ne voulais pas, en aucun cas, t'exposer au danger... je me suis battu toute ma vie pour t'avoir auprès de moi... pour que tu me pardonnes...

La panique saisit Severus lorsque Lily se leva, cherchant à tâtons ses vêtements sur une des chaises de sapin, et se jeta à ses pieds, s'y accroupit, la suppliant, les yeux humides de larmes.

–Je me suis repenti Lily ! Crois-moi, si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, je t'aurais enlevée dès notre sortie de Poudlard, et nous serions partis loin, loin de tout ça, loin de Voldemort, des mages noirs, de Potter... nous aurions vécu ensemble, heureux... j'aurais tout fait pour te rendre heureuse, dans tous les domaines... J'aurais pu me tuer si tu avais réellement été morte...

Tremblante, Lily attrapa sa baguette, et dans un fin nuage de poussière grise, elle se retrouva vêtue d'une longue robe noire de sorcière, ses cheveux noués en une queue de cheval. Elle partait. Et si elle ne le croyait même pas ?

–Lily... je te jure que ce mois, ce merveilleux mois que nous avons passé ensemble, n'a pas été juste pour qu'on couche ensemble... je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux depuis des années...

En voyant son angoisse, sa peur, Lily se baissa à son tour, relevant de force le menton de celui qu'elle aimait tant. Sans lui laisser le temps de croiser son regard vert émeraude, elle le serra contre elle, laissant couler ses larmes chaudes dans son cou glacé et tremblant.

–Et tu vas partir ? Tu vas mettre fin à ... tout ? se risqua Severus.

–Pardonne-moi Sev... j'ai besoin de respirer... quitte à rester clouée dans ma chambre et ma salle de classe... je sais que tu ne voulais pas la donner, cette prophétie. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Sans mot dire, Severus hocha lentement la tête, la laissant se lever. La laisser se lever, partir, était sans doute l'épreuve la plus difficile qu'il avait à passer. La voir partir, le quitter, laisser cette tombe froide et silencieuse, déchirer son cœur à nouveau, laissant hurler son âme sans répit. Chacun des tendons de ses muscles semblait claqué. Chaque muscle qui composait son corps froissé. Elle avait tout le mal du monde à attraper ses affaires, à attraper la sacoche de cuir noir que Severus lui avait offerte, pour y mettre chacune de ses affaires, de ses vêtements. Tête baissée, yeux humides, gorgée nouée, Lily sortit, passant par le bureau obscur qui lui aussi semblait en deuil, sans les habituels remuements des petites créatures mortes et visqueuses dans les bocaux. Mais au moment où elle allait enclencher la clenche de laiton, la main forte de Severus se posa sur son épaule, enfonçant ses doigts fins dans le creux de son épaule. Lily soupira.

–Severus...

–Lily, s'il te plaît...

Bien sûr qu'il la suppliait. Et bien sûr qu'elle savait pourquoi. Elle se retourna, le visage morne, prenant le visage de l'homme en noir pour le relever vers le sien. Ses lèvres serrées disaient tout. Évidemment qu'il ne voulait rien perdre, rien oublier. Rien, pas même le goût de miel de ses lèvres sur les siennes. C'était d'ailleurs tout ce qu'il demandait. Un dernier baiser avant qu'elle ne parte pour il ne savait combien de temps. Et c'est ce que Lily lui offrit, en ouvrant délicatement la bouche, lèvres fines contre lèvres fines, langues s'enlaçant comme eux en ce moment.

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la prendre par la taille, pour sentir son corps contre le sien lorsqu'il l'embrassait.  
Elle sentait même son corps raidit se détendre sous ses doigts. Lily lui caressa tendrement la nuque, réchauffant ses deux parcelles de peau charnue et exsangue. Severus aurait même pu aller plus loin, beaucoup plus loin, mais Lily se détacha à regrets de lui avant qu'elle n'ait pu avoir ce genre de soupçons.

–Reste encore un peu...

–Je devais partir il y a cinq minutes, mais ces cinq minutes je les ai passées à t'embrasser..., répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire maussade.

Lâchant la main de Severus, leurs paumes se frôlant une dernière fois, chaleur contre froideur, Lily ouvrit la porte pour de bon, disparaissant derrière. Severus respira un long coup. Qu'elle parte ou qu'elle reste, il avait au moins la conscience tranquille.

Mais cette conscience là disparut vite, laissant place à la douleur et à la rage. Qu'il devienne donc pyromane et brûle des corps et des forêts entiers, qu'il devienne psychopathe et tue des enfants, qu'il devienne donc tortionnaire et qu'il torture ses victimes avant de les tuer. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Plus rien ne pouvait calmer sa colère. Par contre, tout pouvait l'aiguiser. Et le voilà, aussi vulnérable qu'un nourrisson face aux larmes et aux armes. Des larmes amères coulèrent sur les creux de son visage, allant finir leur course en roulant sur son torse, alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts une photo d'eux, ensemble. Encore une fois, il avait tout brisé.

Un courroux inégalable le saisit d'une poigne de bronze. Dans une série de craquements sinistres, des planches de bois sautèrent des meubles, se brisant en mille, jonchant le sol d'échardes noires. La colère l'emportait sur sa personne, le poussant à détruire chaque angle de ses meubles. La commode était broyée, détruite, laissant vomir ses flots de vêtements. Severus s'écroula au sol, au milieu de tout ça, des vagues de tissu, des amas de bois.

Un grognement de douleur s'échappa de sa gorge, alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains, le front contre les genoux. Ça aurait été mieux que ça ne soit qu'un vulgaire grognement. Mieux face à ses côtes qui s'oppressèrent, serrant ses poumons dans une étreinte fatale, le sang fusant dans ses veines. Severus suffoquait, haletait sous les coups de la douleur contre sa nuque et son dos.

_Pas maintenant... ça ne peut pas recommencer maintenant... Pas après tout ce temps..._

À tâtons, les bras à moitié paralysés par ses muscles qui se froissaient et se tordaient en tout sens, il tira le tiroir grinçant de sa table de nuit qui tomba au sol, faisant chanter le cristal de fioles impeccables et pleines de potions d'aspects disparates. Une petite dizaine, seulement. D'une main dont la poigne habituellement d'acier peinait à se refermer totalement, empoigna l'une d'elles, au liquide visqueux et rouge cuivre, qu'il dé-bouchonna. Le liquide coula dans sa gorge, sur les commissures de ses lèvres fines, qui dégoulinèrent, sans retenue, le goût de fer chaud s'écrasant contre son estomac. Du sang.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa crise se calma. Severus s'étala avec lenteur contre son lit, encore imprégné de la présence chaude et rassurante de Lily. Les minutes défilèrent. Sa respiration se fit moins corrosive. Sa cage thoracique se relâcha, laissant bouffer des bourrades d'air frais, se gonflant à bloc pour se dégonfler calmement. Deux ou trois gouttes de sueur coulèrent sur son front, glissant sur son nez. Bien sûr. Lily était partie. Ce petit manège provoqué par sa maladie durait depuis bien des semaines. Il l'avait sentie revenir à chaque fois qu'il voyait James Potter embrasser Lily en pleine bouche. À chaque fois qu'il le voyait la traiter comme un vulgaire objet, comme une catin d'un soir. À chaque fois qu'elle allait le rejoindre. Et puis après cette nuit, cette nuit brûlante de désir et d'amour, qui s'était achevée par sa fuite. Pour aller le retrouver, forcée par l'alliance. À chaque fois qu'elle partait, qu'elle était avec lui, ses crises recommençaient, petit à petit, toujours un peu plus. Maintenant qu'elle était définitivement partie, tout allait entièrement recommencer, sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un monstre meurtrier commandant toujours le sang, pur et chaud, puant et dégoulinant, pour arracher et dévorer les cœurs humains.

L'après-midi même, après un court repos, Severus quitta son cachot, pour se rendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il croisa au passage les trois Maisons de Poudlard : Poufsouffle, Gryffondor et Serdaigle, têtes baissées, visages sombres, yeux humides et faces battues, en deuil, pleurant silencieusement leurs amis fidèles reposant dans les éternels cieux de blanc et de nuages, dans le royaume sans pensée ni faiblesse. Sans croiser rien d'autre que ces âmes en peine, et le Ministre de la Magie lui-même, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans le bureau. Il avait demandé à Dumbledore une journée de congé, durant laquelle il pourrait se rendre à Londres.  
Journée de congé donnée.

Severus sortit dans le parc de Poudlard, sans valise ni sacoche, seulement vêtu de son habituelle tenue quasi-mortuaire. Au-dehors, il pleuvait à fortes gouttes d'eau froide, sous le ciel noir et brumeux. Le temps ne changeait en rien, il empirait, c'était tout. Des grêlons durs comme des poids se rajoutèrent à la tempête, s'écrasant sur la terre humide et son crâne déjà trempé, mais vite recouvert d'une capuche.

–Foutu temps, grommela-t-il.

Alors que Severus passa à travers la barrière noire en haillons formée par l'armée de Détraqueurs, une voix claire et douce chanta à ses oreilles, tel le plus doux et reposant des bruissements de tourbillons de feuilles en octobre.

–Miriata et Tarnatia sont encore en train de se disputer... elles n'ont que ça à faire...

Severus se retourna vivement, le mouvement de sa cape déchirant le rideau de pluie. Qui l'avait donc suivi, qui était là ? Mais il ne vit rien. Rien d'autre qu'un parc vide et triste de pluie, et un arbre, grand, vert et robuste qui se tenait droit comme un piquet. Alors que quelques secondes auparavant, il aurait juré voir une femme, grande et belle, entièrement faite de vert et de feuilles, se tenir derrière lui. _Merlin tout puissant, voilà que j'ai des hallucinations maintenant !_ pensa-t-il avec hargne. Sans y prêter plus d'attention, il transplana.

Il atterrit, pieds à terre, droit comme un arbre, encore fermement enroulé dans sa cape, dans une ruelle large et ancienne. Des trombes d'eau tombaient tristement du ciel, s'étalant sur la pierre lisse et dure, formant des flaques d'eau et de boue. Une allée vide, morne en cette journée des morts. Quelle ironie. Severus s'élança sur le Chemin de Traverse gris, à travers les vagues de portes fermées où étaient placardées des pancartes de bois marron pâle, où étaient inscrits les mots : « FERMÉS POUR LA JOURNÉE. »

Severus continua, sous la pluie qui battait aussi furieusement qu'en Écosse. Il avançait, l'odeur forte et âcre de l'alcool chaud remontant tout de même jusqu'aux narines de son fin nez de maître des potions. Il finit par tomber sur un immeuble. Haut, grand, tellement misérable que ses piliers architecturaux penchaient sur le côté, manquant presque de tomber. Il était bâti de vieilles briques rouges, ébréchées et humides. Une large baie vitrée ruisselante de gouttes de pluie et masquée par la buée blanche laissait voir des mannequins difformes, sans visage ni expression faciale. Severus parla à l'un d'eux, prenant soin de veiller à ce que le regard des Moldus ne soit pas fixé sur lui, même si il n'y en avait aucun, pas plus que des sorciers, pour demander à l'un des mannequins d'entrer.

–Je souhaite parler au guérisseur-en-chef, Hippocrate Smethwyck.

En pur mannequin, la femme grise et tordue ne prêta pas attention à son ton froid et imposant, qui lui ordonnait plus qu'il ne lui demandait. Elle le laissa passer, le faisant attendre dans une vaste salle d'attente aux reflets bleu pâle, au beau milieu d'un groupe de gens avec trois bras, deux têtes, cinq yeux, un nez qui leur tombait jusqu'aux genoux, ou même un cou de girafe. Severus s'assit quelques minutes aux côtés d'une jeune femme recouvertes de verrues noires de la taille d'un œil, avant de pouvoir partir vers l'étage du service de Pathologie des Sortilèges. Smethwyck avait été prévenu de son arrivée. C'était un homme de taille normale, au ventre gras, aux cheveux grisonnants , au nez retroussé, aux yeux bleu pâle et aux lunettes rondes, qui faisait à peine la soixantaine.

En le voyant, après de brèves salutations auxquelles Severus répondit à peine, le guérisseur-en-chef le mena jusqu'à son bureau. Il avait reçu son hibou. Le bureau en question était assez étroit, sombre, les volets fermés, éclairé par une simple lampe à la lumière tamisée, où reposait contre un mur le meuble, recouvert de piles de papiers et de documents. Le guérisseur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, claquant un tiroir, cherchant un dossier, ses lunettes glissant sur le bout de son nez tandis que ses longs doigts glissaient entre chaque feuille.

–Alors, expliquez-moi ce que vous voulez.

–Du sang de dragon, comme toujours. Les crises recommencent.

–Comme il y a une vingtaine d'années ? Ça c'était pourtant bien calmé... on ne vous avait pas revu ici depuis vingt ans...

–Je sais, répliqua Severus d'un ton glacial.

Smethwyck essaya de ne pas prêter attention au ton cassant et humiliant du maître des potions, qu'il n'avait pas oublié malgré toutes ces années sans le revoir. Il finit par sortir une pochette de carton noir de son tiroir, qu'il ouvrit, ses yeux parcourant le papier.

–_Sanguinite_, récita-t-il d'un ton absent. _Maladie vampirique frappant la plupart des demis-vampires, qui consiste à ce que le sang soit divisé en deux parties : le sang vampire, et le sang humain. Les deux sangs, sous l'effet de la maladie, ne supportant pas de rester deux dans le même corps, se brûlent mutuellement pour détruire l'autre. Ne pouvant détruire l'autre sang, sans qu'il y ait une transformation totale, le résultat est seulement que le malade subit de violentes pulsions meurtrières, de puissantes envies de sang, et a un tempérament corrosif,_

_durant ce qui est appelé « crises de Sanguinite. » La Sanguinite est généralement mortelle._

Cet imbécile avait-il donc besoin de lui rappeler que les atteints de Sanguinite mourraient tous à coup sûr, à moins qu'ils ne deviennent totalement vampire ? « Nous allons vous confier à notre experte... » Ce fut tout ce que Severus put entendre, avant de ne sentir à nouveau son sang se surchauffer. Ses côtes s'oppressèrent de nouveau, serrant son cœur dans une étreinte infernale. Sa main se crispa sur le bord du bureau. Le guérisseur releva la tête, avant de pousser un juron, et de sortir en courant. Severus resta là, seul, à suffoquer, à suer, à sentir son dos former un angle droit parfait sous la douleur. Il lui fallait lutter. Lutter contre cette soif de sang qui gagnait sur lui. Une puissance qu'il avait un jour négligée. Des dizaines de cadavres avaient jonchés le sol, ce jour là. Mais par un pur miracle, ils n'étaient que des cadavres d'animaux, sangliers, éperviers, ou chevreaux.

Smethwyck revint, accompagné d'un autre guérisseur qu'il ne put identifier. Le nouveau venu cherchait à lui attraper les bras, mais le Démon qui capturait Severus Snape à l'instant même prenait le dessus, ne voulant que déchirer la gorge des deux hommes. Il se débattait, sans comprendre ce qu'il faisait. Leur donnait des coups de coude dans le ventre, baissant la tête pour éviter la fiole du sang qu'il ne voulait pour rien au monde. L'Occlumencie ne servait à rien contre cela. Mais une troisième personne le prit par surprise, lui assénant un violent coup à l'arrière de la tête qui l'assomma.

Lorsque Severus se réveilla, il était dans une salle étroite et sombre, allongé et enroulé dans un lit de draps blancs, propres et doux. Lui-même était vêtu d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche. Ses paupières clignèrent, la tête lourde il essaya de se relever, sans succès. Son dos était visiblement paralysé. Il en profita pour détailler les lieux : la pièce en question était miteuse, sans lumière, et pourtant, reposante. Assise à côté de lui sur une chaise de sapin, une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs mi-longs et aux yeux de charbon écrivait, un bloc-note sur les genoux, les traits froids. Elle releva brusquement la tête en sentant le regard de Severus.

–Ah, vous voilà enfin réveillé ! J'avais fini par croire que je vous avais tué.

Sa voix était froide, glacée, rapide. Elle soupira, tournant une nouvelle page de son carnet, laissant gratter sa plume de cygne noir sur le papier. Il la reconnaissait bien, cette femme, ce physique, cette voix, même si il ne l'avait vue qu'une ou deux fois, même si sa tenue était très différente. Elle n'était plus vêtue d'une armure de guerre, mais d'une blouse blanche qui lui tombait à l'arrière des genoux. Kelp, la Vampire qui était venue la veille pour Halloween, travaillait à Sainte-Mangouste.

–Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

–J'ai dû vous assommer un bon coup lorsque vous avez refait une crise de Sanguinite. Vous êtes resté inconscient pendant trois heures, mais dès que vous avez ouvert les yeux, je vous ai injecté un philtre de Paix directement dans les veines. Accompagné de quelques calmants spécialement pour Vampires. Voilà trois jours que vous êtes dans les vapes.

–Trois jours ?!

De toute évidence, les nouvelles avaient dû parcourir les couloirs de Poudlard pendant bien longtemps, à très grande vitesse. Severus Snape, absent pendant trois jours, pour raison inconnue. Trois jours. Et ses cours, alors ? Comment allait-il les rattraper ?

–Oui, oui, vos cours, je sais bien à quoi vous pensez, Snape. Mais lorsqu'on fait des crises de Sanguinite, il faut rester dans son lit d'hôpital. Pas question de rester en contact avec un si grand nombre d'êtres humains. Dumbledore est au courant, et il est parfaitement d'accord avec moi, et l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste est prêt à vous garder dans ce sous-sol aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra.

Les heures passèrent ainsi, Severus plaqué contre son lit, sans espoir de pouvoir bouger, paralysé par des injections de philtre Paralysant, tandis que Kelp avait toujours la main dans son sac ou dans ses tiroirs, à chercher des instruments. De toute évidence, rien n'allait bien entre eux. Ils ne cessaient de se disputer. La Vampire cherchait toujours à l'énerver. Au moins, ce n'était pas dans les mêmes intentions humiliantes que Potter père. Severus la dévisageait à chaque fois, notant, gravant chaque détail dans sa mémoire : la violence furieuse qui crispait ses traits, la blancheur de sa peau, ses doigts agiles et froids qui cherchaient à tâtons son pouls, ses cheveux de charbon (qui en semblaient même recouverts) qui tombaient sur sa poitrine ronde, qu'elle retenait parfois en un catogan, cette précision minutieuse prouvée par ses yeux plissés à chaque fois qu'elle opérait, ce visage taillé à coups de serpe... et cette manière franche et rapide de s'exprimer, avec violence et froideur.

C'était un sentiment étrange que d'approcher un Vampire d'aussi près. La seule Vampire que Severus avait pu approcher de la sorte, était sa mère. Que de souvenirs lointains et enfouis dans sa mémoire.

–Et d'où venez-vous, exactement ? Je croyais que vous viviez en Écosse ? lui demanda-t-il à un moment.

La Vampire releva la tête, alors que ses pinces et autres outils d'argent tranchant lui déchiraient le poignet en douceur, laissant ouverte une large plaie sans la moindre goutte de sang ni le moindre gémissement de douleur. Elle soupira un long moment, avant de poser ses outils de médecine, d'en prendre d'autres, et de reposer ses yeux sur lui, ou plutôt sur son poignet.

–Je viens de Transylvanie. Mon père était un Moldu, fier et arrogant, qui haïssait les sorciers et les Moldus. Les Vampires et le monde entier. Mais ma mère, une vampire au Sang-Pur, est tombée amoureuse de lui, et est parvenue à se faire passer pour la parfaite Moldue auprès de lui. À son tour, il est tombé amoureux. Ils se sont mariés. Mais il était violent, et buveur. Ma mère a toujours regretté dès lors ce mariage. Elle avait laissé tomber toutes ses aptitudes vampires, les joyaux de sa famille, pour ce Moldu. Puis, elle est tombée enceinte de moi. Malheureusement pour elle, Père a découvert le pot aux roses, et a usé de l'arme infaillible contre les vampires : le feu. L'accouchement de ma mère a été un véritable enfer pour elle. Elle était grièvement blessée, brûlée. Elle n'a pas tenu le coup et est morte à ma naissance. Mon père a voulu me tuer, tout comme ma mère, mais j'avais hérité du Sang-Pur de ma mère, et je fus Vampire à part entière dès ma naissance. Il y est passé à ma place. Je fus adoptée par d'autres Vampires, et nous avons coulé des jours heureux. Un jour nous avons dû fuir vers la Forêt Noire, en Allemagne, alors que je n'avais que quatorze ans. Grave erreur, nous aurions dû passer par la Suisse. La Seconde Guerre Mondiale faisait rage en Allemagne. C'était le chaos.

Kelp inspira un grand coup, la gorge probablement nouée de larmes qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer. La souffrance lui était trop cuisante.

–Malheureusement, au bout de deux semaines à travers ce maudit pays en feu et en sang, nous nous sommes faits capturer par la Gestapo. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ils nous ont gardés aussi longtemps, à l'époque. En fait, ils nous ont pris pour des Juifs. Nous leur avons dit la vérité : nos noms, notre pays. Mais ils ont pris nos noms pour des noms inventés, et comme ils n'ont pas retrouvé notre arbre généalogique, ils ont immédiatement pensé que nous étions des Juifs en fuite. Alors ils nous ont emprisonné. Par un pur miracle, j'ai réussi à être libérée. Parce qu'ils avaient besoin de moi. Ils avaient besoin d'un « médecin de haut niveau connaissant l'anatomie humaine dans ses moindres détails », cita-t-elle. Ils voulaient mon savoir. Pourtant, même si il était misérable, j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que j'obéisse à ces salauds si je voulais voir ma famille adoptive de seize membres libérée du Goulag. C'est terrible à dire, mais sans eux, je ne serai pas en vie aujourd'hui... mais je les hais. Ils sont ignobles. Qu'ils crèvent tous donc. Aussi effroyablement que leurs prisonniers. Enfin bref, ça veut dire que si je n'avais pas été engagée de la sorte, même de force, ils ne m'auraient pas gardée en vie.

Severus écoutait attentivement son récit. Pour toute personne normale, bien sûr que c'était quelque chose de terrible à dire. Mais pour quelqu'un qui avait vécu tout cela d'aussi près, c'était encore plus douloureux. Il ne prêtait même plus attention aux pinces pointues et recourbées qui cherchaient dans sa chair, dans ses os, quelque chose dont il n'avait pas eu vent. Voilà maintenant qu'il avait à faire à une ancienne prisonnière des nazis, qui avait été contrainte de leur obéir, sous peine de voir sa seule famille mourir.

–... j'ai dû voir des centaines de prisonniers mourir, se faire torturer sous mes yeux. Au début, j'avais envie de vomir, de pleurer en les voyant. Parfois, c'était même mon oncle, ou mon cousin. Ils leur faisaient subir les plus pires atrocités. Jusqu'à ce que je travaille mieux dans la recherche. Mais je devais toujours voir les autres. J'ai fini par m'endurcir. Je n'y étais pas insensible, j'avais toujours envie de les secourir, mais j'arrivais à me contrôler, à devenir de marbre. Je suis restée un an dans cette position. Tandis que je restais ainsi, mon vieil oncle et ma vieille tante d'au moins cent ans finirent par mourir. De l'ail. Les soldats n'ont jamais su pourquoi, puisque pour eux c'était un simple plat. Mais j'avais envie de les venger. Mes deux cousins furent envoyés de force sur le front, puisque j'avais réussi à prouver le mensonge que nous étions bel et bien allemands. Je les ai dupés. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'ils sont devenus. En tout cas je sais qu'ils ont été accusés de haute trahison envers l'armée allemande, alors le reste de la famille, fraîchement libérée, fut condamnée...

Elle n'avait pas besoin de continuer, avec sa voix brisée, pour que Severus comprenne ce qu'ils avaient fait pour les tuer. Ils avaient dû essayer la fusillade, c'était obligé. Pourtant, ils avaient dû survivre. Une seule chose, parmi toutes les techniques de l'époque infligées aux condamnés à mort, pouvait tuer des Vampires...

–Quand j'ai appris leur mort, quand j'ai vu leurs cadavres, j'ai tout fait pour les venger. Je me suis enfuie. Quand une nouvelle cargaison de prisonniers est arrivée, je les ai libérés. Fini de me cacher et de me soumettre. J'ai dû user de toute la force que j'avais, même si jamais je n'avais eu d'entraînement digne de ce nom, pour les sauver, les emmener loin. J'étais devenue ennemie de l'Allemagne. Je ne voulais pas voir ces bouilles d'enfants, ces visages battus de femmes, ces faces mornes d'hommes plongés dans le noir des prisons, torturés jusqu'à la mort,  
condamnés aux travaux forcés. Mais malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu tous les sauver. Certains sont morts de fatigue, de faim, de soif, de froid.

La survivante marqua une longue pause dans son récit. Ses doigts tremblaient, il le sentait. Tellement que elle-même aussi le sentit, et qu'elle reposa ses instruments sur le plateau d'argent.

–J'ai mis plusieurs mois à arriver dans la Forêt Noire. Les prisonniers qui avaient survécu, blessés, meurtris, brûlés, étaient saufs par la simple puissance vampirique. Moi-même j'étais grièvement blessée, épuisée. J'ai été accueillie à bras ouverts par les Caïnites, les trois plus puissants et plus anciens Vampires. J'ai eu droit à tout le repos que je méritais depuis trois ans. Tout le sang, tous les soins, toute l'hygiène que je quémandais. Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut mon anniversaire. J'atteignais ma majorité. Comme pour tout Vampire qui se respectait,  
j'eus le droit à la Cérémonie des Dons. J'imagine que vous savez ce que c'est, ça, la Cérémonie des Dons ?

–Bien sûr que je le sais, vous m'avez pris pour un imbécile ?! répliqua-t-il froidement.

La Cérémonie des Dons était une fête Vampire. Les Vampires n'avaient pas plus de dons que les sorciers normaux. Mais ils avaient en chacun le pouvoir des glaces. La Cérémonie permettait de déterminer en un Vampire quel don il avait, pour pouvoir le guider dans son avenir : les Guerriers, les Guérisseurs, les Protecteurs, et les Chasseurs. Quatre dons que pouvait avoir n'importe qui, mais qui ne pouvaient devenir que plus puissants grâce aux pouvoirs vampiriques.

–Ils m'ont découvert Vampire Guerrière. J'aurais pu être Guérisseur, mais non. À l'âge de vingt ans, je suis partie pour l'Écosse, dans le but de voyager. J'ai rencontré Lévian, le fils de Thadeus, feu chef du clan de la Mort, et nous sommes tombés amoureux. Depuis, nous menons ce clan tous les deux. Je viens souvent à Sainte-Mangouste. Mon immense expérience dans la médecine leur a toujours été fortement utile. Je connaissais chaque point faible physique, chaque point douloureux. Je connaissais tout.

Severus ne savait plus que répondre. Bien sûr que ce qu'elle avait vécu était terrible, mais bien sûr aussi que la vie lui avait appris l'indifférence. En faite, leur vie n'était pas si différente. Père violent et buveur, haïssant le monde entier, mère rendue aveugle par l'amour, abandonnant la magie et ses origines pour lui, pour finir haïe et enceinte. Morte surtout. Deux enfants abandonnés.

Kelp finit par tirer une longue tige verte et dure du fin fond d'une veine, qu'elle tira du bout de ses pinces, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte complètement. Elle en ressortit ainsi, trois, quatre d'affilée, avant de prendre une aiguille, et de recoudre tranquillement son poignet.

–Voilà pour votre poignet, lâcha-t-elle.

–Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

–Il me semble que vous avez été attaqué par un Wistrik. A-t-il lâché une sorte de hurlement ? Les Wistrik, dans le temps, hurlaient, pour cracher un tonnerre d'épines empoisonnées qui pénétraient le corps sous tous ses pores. Voilà trois jours que je vous les arrache un à un. Juste comme ça... ça ne sert à rien de lancer des _Incendio_ à ces monstres.

Severus aurait voulu répliquer, lui demander comment elle pouvait bien savoir cela. Après tout, personne depuis environ sept-cent ans n'avait eu à affronter de Wistrik, et aucun document ne disait ce qu'il fallait faire ou ne pas faire. Mais elle se leva, continuant sur un autre sujet tandis qu'elle attrapait une seringue remplie de sang de dragon. Le remède idéal pour calmer la Sanguinite.

–Comment va la belle ?

–Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien vous faire ?

Il haussa les sourcils. Premièrement, comment pouvait-il savoir comment allait Lily puisqu'il ne l'avait pas revue depuis quatre jours ? Ensuite, leurs histoires de couple ne regardait personne, encore moins cette vieille sangsue de plus de cinquante ans. En entendant sa réponse pour le moins glaciale, Kelp sortit de sa poche blanche un long poignard au manche de cuivre et à la lame argentée. Elle se mit à jouer avec pendant de longues secondes, le jetant dans les airs dans un sifflement, pour qu'il pointe vers le torse de Severus. Il ne cilla même pas.

–Vous vous êtes disputés ?

À nouveau, Severus resta de marbre, soupirant devant son imbécillité. Tout ceci ne la regardait pas. Elle n'avait pas à savoir ça. Cependant, elle cherchait désespérément à le provoquer. Elle voulait qu'il avoue tout. Alors, Kelp rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, murmurant d'un ton cynique :

–Ou alors, peut-être qu'en fait, malgré ces fins muscles robustes, vous étiez du genre _lapin_, comme disent les Moldus... ou alors, elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait avec vous, dans votre lit, elle a tiré son coup avec vous, et elle est partie...

Severus sentit sa rage reprendre le dessus. Il aurait donné cher pour avoir le total contrôle sur lui-même à cet instant. Mais peut-être qu'il ne le voulait pas tant que ça.

–Elle n'est pas une prostituée !

–Si vous le dîtes..., ironisa-t-elle.

–C'est une Vampire qui a joué les _collabos_ avec les nazis qui ose la critiquer ?!

Il ne fut pas le seul à se laisser emporter par la colère. Kelp le saisit violemment à la gorge, la serrant dans sa main nue. Il n'avait pas le droit. Elle n'avait pas le droit. Tous deux avaient trop souffert pour que quiconque en ait le droit. Elle ressemblait soudainement à une furie avec sa main crispée comme une serre, ses yeux noirs et menaçants, cette expression de rage folle sur le visage.

–Je vous interdit de dire qu'une seule fois j'ai pu collaborer avec ces _salauds, _ceux qui ont tué ma seule famille !

–Et moi je vous interdit de dire que la femme que j'aime est une prostituée !

Les yeux noirs de la femme croisèrent ceux de l'homme, qui tenait fermement son poignet dans sa main. Kelp sembla un bref instant se calmer, la poigne de ses doigts se relâchant, lentement, avant d'ôter sa main dans sa gorge. Son visage se détendit, même si le regard de Severus restait haineux et plein de hargne.

–Vous irez bientôt mieux. Après, je ne peux vous guérir aussi bien que l'aurait fait ma fille...

–Votre fille ? s'étonna Severus.

–Oui, ma fille. Une belle petite Vampire adolescente et albinos. Elle a fini Guérisseur.

Severus ferma les yeux, espérant s'endormir. L'image de Lily tenant un enfant dans ses bras, elle-même serrée par Severus, s'imposa dans son esprit. Un enfant. Avec Lily. C'était encore plus beau que d'avoir simplement les bras de Lily. Un enfant aux cheveux de corbeau, au nez fin, aux yeux verts en amande. Un parfait enfant, beau, intelligent, malin. Le portrait craché de ses deux parents. Un rêve. Il regrettait de lui avoir dit non sans réfléchir.

Un mois s'écoula ainsi. L'état de santé de Severus allait mieux, sous les potions et les fioles de sang. Les relations qu'ils entretenaient n'allaient pas pour autant mieux, même si ils avaient appris à se maîtriser, même si ces relations restaient basées sur la provocation. Selon le calendrier, ce jour était le six décembre. Et ce même jour, dans les environs de huit heures du matin, un hibou noir aux yeux d'ambre et aux allures de vautour voleta dans le sous-sol, sans fenêtre, qui avait pour seule source de lumière trois ou quatre cierges, pour se poser aux pieds de Kelp. Il tenait fermement une missive de papier jauni et rugueux dans son bec fin et claquant. À peine sa lecture fut-elle finie que Kelp arracha sa blouse blanche tachée de sang pour l'échanger contre une lourde cape noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Avant de partir, d'enclencher la poignée d'acier, elle se tourna vers Severus.

–Je reviendrai ce soir. Il y a une blessée à Poudlard. Ils ont besoin de moi. Une professeur, même.

Évidement, Kelp était toujours aussi cynique. Une professeur. Non, c'était impossible. Le Wistrik n'avait pas pu refaire des siennes. Pire encore, s'en prendre à Lily... cette satanée Vampire avait visiblement trouvé son point faible, celui dont elle pouvait se servir pour qu'il stresse, pour qu'il s'angoisse, pour qu'il sue. C'était un calvaire. Lily ne pouvait pas être en danger de mort.

Kelp arriva à Poudlard après avoir tranplané à Pré-au-Lard. Elle montra le pass que lui avait envoyé Mrs Pomfresh pour passer à travers les Détraqueurs. Elle gravit les escaliers, rapidement, son sac de cuir accroché dans son dos cognant contre ses omoplates sous ses pas pressés. Les couloirs étaient vides, tous les élèves, quelque soit leur maison ou leur année, étaient en cours. Kelp claqua les deux grandes portes de l'infirmerie, qui cognèrent contre les parois de pierre dans un grand fracas. Sur un lit, Lily Evans était bien là, ses cheveux roux ternis par la fatigue auréolant son visage gris et cerné, tiraillé par l'épuisement. L'infirmière se précipita vers elle, relâchant son pouls.

–Heureuse de voir que vous avez pu venir aussi vite !

–Que se passe-t-il ?

L'infirmière la dirigea vers la rouquine. Elle lui expliqua tout : sa fatigue, ses malaises, son manque d'équilibre, ses nausées. Mrs Pomfresh savait très bien ce qu'elle avait. Mais il lui fallait l'appui de quelqu'un d'aussi expérimenté en la matière que Kelp pour soutenir Lily Evans. Kelp ouvrit une nouvelle page de son bloc-note déjà bien rempli, pour prendre ses notes : son pouls, les battements de son cœur, sa respiration irrégulière, ... Chaque petit détail qui pouvait lui venir en aide. Elle lui sortit même une potion venue de la propre réserve de Sainte-Mangouste, qu'elle but d'une traite. Lily semblait morte de soif. Pourtant, d'après l'infirmière, elle ne faisait que boire. Son front était brûlant, son ventre crispé par la douleur. Pomfresh s'absenta quelques instants, laissant les deux jeunes femmes seules, face à face.

–Comment va Severus ? finit-elle par demander.

La Vampire haussa les sourcils, ce que Lily ne manqua pas de voir, son front étant dégarni de frange. Elle passa sa langue sèche sur ses lèvres craquelées. Elle réfléchit, quelques instants, à ce qu'elle pourrait lui répondre.

–Vous êtes au courant ?

–Bien sûr, Dumbledore lui-même m'a avertie, la première, lorsqu'il a reçu votre hibou comme quoi son séjour serait prolongé ! Mais je n'ai aucune nouvelle...

–Eh bien... il va mieux, en tout cas. Il ne le dit pas, mais je pense bien que ça doit faire plus d'un mois qu'il réclame votre présence.

Ses paroles arrachèrent à Lily un fin sourire, bien que faible. Severus lui manquait. Elle s'en voulait d'être partie de la sorte, le laissant seule. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il avait. Son séjour à l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste était pour elle la preuve culpabilisante qu'elle n'avait pas assez écouté Severus. Qu'elle l'avait même plus contraint à l'écouter elle. Ses problèmes, de santé, de psychologie. Des détails qui pouvaient paraître insignifiants devant l'immense souffrance que Lily avait suscitée chez lui. Elle s'en voulait trop. Aujourd'hui, Severus était malade, et si cette histoire de Sanguinite était vraie, alors tout était de sa faute.

–Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous sentir coupable. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il était frappé de Sanguinite. Je vous parie ce que vous voulez que lui-même, après toutes ces années, avait fini par oublier cette saloperie.

–Même, je n'aurais pas dû... c'était quasiment l'abandonner...

La Vampire avait toujours l'air de lire dans les pensées. Lily n'y prêtait cure. Seul l'importait Severus, et son état de santé. Plus que le sien. Sa culpabilité était trop grande, tellement qu'elle en étouffait, dans cette cage blanche et étroite, sans barreaux ni lumière à proprement parler. Elle en étouffait.

–Croyez-moi, il y a des actes dans la vie qui sont bien plus pires que ça. Lui, je suis sûre que dès qu'il vous verra il vous sautera au cou et vous embrassera comme si ce dernier mois n'avait pas été. Il y a des actes dans la vie qui méritent le bannissement éternel, et même, la mort. Des actes qui nous rongent même cinquante, cent, mille ans plus tard. Ça, c'est rien.

–Que voulez-vous dire ?

Kelp ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'elle en avait trop dit. Ça aussi, était une preuve des actes regrettables. Elle aurait donné cher pour ne pas avoir dit ce qu'elle venait de dire. Aussi, elle se contenta pour toute réponse, de lui dire :

–Je vais vous accompagner...

Severus ne parvenait pas à dormir. Les traits tendus, la respiration lourde, sa main se refermant étroitement sur la barre glacée de son lit. Les bougies avaient fini par s'éteindre, et de leur rebord de cuivre, coulaient encore de longues gouttes de cire chaude. Il aurait pu être calme et paisible, dans cette obscurité glaçante. Mais la tension qui le tenaillait depuis des heures l'en empêchait. Il s'en voulait. Il s'en voulait d'avoir écouté cette idiote de Vampire qui se prenait pour l'héroïne des Juifs des années quarante, et de ne pas avoir couru rejoindre sa princesse aux cheveux de feu. Elle était en danger, à l'heure qu'il était, il le savait. Le coucou en forme de dragon cracha un feu rougeoyant et sans chaleur qui lui indiqua qu'il était vingt-trois heures. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant la Vampire entrer, qui soutenait une masse sombre par les épaules qu'il ne reconnut pas. À vrai dire, il s'en moquait. Il voulait dormir.

Cependant la masse sombre en question prit la place qu'occupait la Vampire depuis un mois, une vieille chaise ébranlée qui craquait dès que l'on s'asseyait dessus. Elle lui caressa la joue de ses doigts chauds, posant la paume de sa main douce sur ses yeux, l'empêchant de les ouvrir. Elle rapprocha ses lèvres de son oreille, murmurant d'un ton doux :

–Comment tu vas, Sev ?

Lily était là. La voix douce et claire comme si elle avait avalé un pot de miel. Rien qu'à cette plaisante écoute, son propre corps se détendit, se réchauffa. Il lui semblait avoir été guéri de toutes les maladies du monde. Elle était là. Un sourire narquois aux lèvres, ses paupières toujours closes, il lui répondit :

–Mourant...

Lily lâcha un petit rire. Il allait bien. Il allait mieux, c'était certain. Alors elle ôta sa main de ses paupières noires pour la redescendre vers sa main à lui, qui pendait au bout du lit, attendant impatiemment celle de Lily, qui la prit sans hésiter. La main de Severus se resserra sur la sienne. Il allait mieux, maintenant. Mais il sentit, ses yeux toujours fermés, qu'elle levait sa main.

–Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu sois mourant, Sev... ce serait stupide pour toi de ne pas le rencontrer...

Avant qu'il ne puisse poser la question existentielle « Rencontrer qui ? Quoi ? », Lily posa sa main contre son ventre. Kelp était partie depuis longtemps. Elle pouvait laisser aller ses doigts contre son ventre dur et rebondi en toute intimité de couple. Les yeux de Severus se rouvrirent brusquement, et il tourna sa tête vers elle, son regard s'arrêtant à la hauteur de ce ventre rond. Il releva la tête vers elle, elle qui semblait retenir un large sourire euphorique et des larmes chaudes de bonheur.

–Je... je suis enceinte, Sev...

–Bouse de dragon ! Répète ce que tu viens de dire ?

Malgré le peu de faiblesse qu'il lui restait, Severus se leva d'un bond, sous l'effet de la surprise et du choc. La couette blanche glissa de son torse nu, le laissant assis sur le côté, les pieds pris dans la couette. Lily semblait profondément blessée en voyant cet air offusqué devant son annonce.

–Je suis enceinte, Severus...

–Testicule de Merlin ! C'est une plaisanterie, tu n'es pas enceinte ?

Lily semblait presque au bord des larmes. Comment pouvait-il être autant en colère ? Elle aurait même pu rire de ce ridicule juron grossier et presque obscène si la situation ne lui avait pas été aussi dramatique.

–Severus, je ne t'ai pas revu depuis un mois, d'accord c'était de ma faute, bien sûr ce mois a été horrible, surtout physiquement pour nous deux, mais moi je croyais que comme moi, cette nouvelle allait te rendre heureux...  
pardonne-moi de t'avoir mis en colère...

Severus blêmit, les couleurs de son visage à peine revenues disparurent de nouveau, les coins de ses lèvres retombant. Il saisit brusquement les joues blanches de Lily dans ses mains, plaquant son front et son nez contre son visage.

–Cette grossesse t'aurait-elle rendue folle ? Moi, être en colère alors que tu viens m'annoncer que mes ambitions viennent de se réaliser ? Toi, enceinte, de moi, alors que c'est tout ce que j'ai espéré pendant des années ? J'ai plus envie de crier de joie plutôt que de rage...

Il relâcha son visage, pour poser ses deux mains contre les barreaux de son lit, qu'il baissa, dans un claquement métallique, amenant Lily à lui. Heureuse, mais se sentant idiote en reconnaissant que Severus était loin, bien loin de la colère, ce fut avec un plaisir non contenu qu'elle se jeta dans ses bras, après toutes ces longues semaines, posant sa joue contre ses pectoraux de glace. Severus fit glisser sa main contre son ventre, relevant son pull de laine noire, pour caresser le bas de son ventre, tout en laissant tomber son front contre son crâne.

–Depuis combien de temps ?

Lily laissa clairement voir un sourire narquois, parfaite imitation de celui de Severus. Elle caressa le bout de son nez crochu, une habitude qu'elle comptait bien reprendre, même si elle était à peine perdue.

–Eh bien, disons... depuis une certaine nuit d'incendie...

Trois mois donc. La surprise le figea presque en pensant qu'elle était tombée enceinte si vite. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si Severus avait gardé une pile de protections dans un tiroir en attendant que Lily lui saute dans les bras pour une nuit d'amour. Severus aurait voulu lui poser mille questions. Laisser échapper mille larmes d'euphorie. Mais ils furent vite interrompus par le claquement de la porte d'acier contre la pierre, qui laissa apparaître la Vampire, qui avait remis sa blouse blanche sur ses épaules, pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

–C'est bon, la nouvelle est passée ? Je ne fais que passer, moi aussi, je rappelle que j'ai un patient, et que j'espère le voir déguerpir d'ici avant la fin de la semaine.

–La semaine n'est pas encore finie, nous ne sommes encore que lundi, ironisa Severus. Et je vous prierai de me laisser parler avec...

–... la femme de vos pensées..., le coupa-t-elle par vengeance.

–Non, la...

–... femme pour qui vous brûlez d'amour et de désir...

–Mais bon sang, laissez-moi...

–Oui, la femme qui vous a fait un enfant...

–Non plus, alors maintenant...

–... alors la femme avec qui vous partagez votre lit depuis trois mois, et que vous satisfaites sexuel...

–SILENCE ! tonna Severus.

Le futur père était déjà exaspéré. Mais à son grand dam, les deux femmes s'amusaient bien. Kelp sortit, laissant les deux futurs parents seuls, Lily l'embrassant sur la joue pour le calmer. L'effet fut immédiat. Les minutes suivantes, elle ne cessa de se répandre en excuses, comme quoi si il était là, dans ce lit d'hôpital, c'était de sa faute. Severus la fit se taire. Elle était déjà pardonnée.

Le lendemain, Severus eut le droit de se lever. Lily était restée à ses côtés toute la nuit, dans ses bras. La présence de celle à qui il comptait bien demander la main prochainement, et de ce futur enfant, lui avait donné la plus calme des nuits qu'il avait pu avoir depuis de longs mois. Tous deux purent marcher dans les couloirs de l'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste. Tous deux, choisissant un chemin au hasard, bifurquèrent vers le couloir du Dangereux. Severus avait pu se revêtir de sa redingote noire fraîchement lavée, qui sentait encore le savon. Le seul ennui était cette odeur de lavande et de lotus qui lui était trop désagréable à supporter sur son corps.

–Tu n'es jamais content de toute façon, Sev..., ria Lily.

–Jamais content ? Je t'ai retrouvée, j'ai le droit de sortir de ce taudis sous-terrain, et je vais être père. Je suis le plus heureux des hommes, non ?

Lily continua en disant que ses émotions n'étaient que dans les stades extrêmes. Néanmoins, leurs discussions de retrouvailles cessèrent rapidement en entrant dans une partie sombre du couloir. Un couloir étroit, éclairé par des bulles lumineuses qui ressemblaient à des bulles de savon. Des sanglots se répercutaient au fond du corridor. Une voix d'adolescente. Lily tenait à aller voir, et fini même par convaincre Severus de la suivre. Ils arrivèrent ainsi dans une petite pièce sombre, où il n'y avait qu'un seul lit. Une jeune fille était allongée dans ce lit, tendue, inconsciente, probablement en pleine syncope. Ses cheveux bruns lissés tombaient sur ses épaules. Ses bras  
et sa gorge étaient cachés par de longs bandages blancs rougeoyant d'hémoglobine. Son visage était noir, pâle, ombreux, presque mort. Tellement creux que l'on voyait chaque détail de sa mâchoire se former sur ses joues. Un véritable squelette.

Une autre jeune fille lui tenait la main. Elle lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Les mêmes cheveux bruns, la même forme pointue du visage. Elle aussi semblait dépérir. Elle pleurait, sur son corps, elle pleurait, en voyant l'inquiétant cardiogramme quasi-muet. Flora Carrow pleurait en embrassant la main de sa sœur jumelle, Hestia.

–Tout ira bien, Hestia... je te le promets...

Autant Hestia était raide que Flora tremblait. Sa respiration était irrégulière alors que celle de sa jumelle consciente était secouée de spasmes fréquents. Elle aussi, semblait ne pas avoir mangé de repas correct depuis des semaines, avec ses joues creuses et cadavériques. Elle jetait sans cesse des regards au cardiogramme qui était si irrégulier qu'il semblait qu'il allait s'arrêter à tout moment.

Lily s'approcha, inquiète en voyant cette jeune fille souffrir. Souffrir à en hurler. Le lien indestructible des jumeaux, celui qui les nouait pour l'éternité, celui qui faisait d'eux des âmes sœurs. Severus dut la suivre, bien entendu. Après tout, si elle s'était retrouvée à l'infirmerie la veille, c'était à cause d'un nouveau malaise. Flora releva brusquement la tête. La honte la submergea en voyant ses deux professeurs. Précipitamment d'un revers de manche, elle essaya d'essuyer ses vagues de larmes.

–Professeur Snape ? Professeur Evans ? Que faites-vous là ?

–Nous sommes venus prendre des nouvelles, Miss Carrow. Vous n'en donnez pas beaucoup, et vos amis sont inquiets. Ils ne savent même pas si vous êtes vivantes ou enterrées, répondit Severus d'un ton dur.

–Moi... ça va... c'est Hestia.. son état empire de jour en jour... elle peut à peine respirer...le monstre qui l'a attaquée lui a dévoré un poumon... et l'autre est gravement atteint... les Guérisseurs me disent tous les jours qu'elle s'en sortira, même si elle doit rester entre la vie et la mort. Mais un jour, je les ai entendus dire qu'elle ne survivrait pas. Qu'elle mourrait. Que c'était trop grave. Les hypocrites.

Flora était toujours entre deux crises de larmes. Lily avait pitié de cette pauvre jeune fille obligée de voir sa jumelle entre la vie et la mort. Ils lui avouèrent le monstre qui l'avait attaquée. Elle n'était même pas au courant.

–Je ne veux pas la perdre... non... nos parents sont morts alors que nous avions trois ans... nous avons été adoptées par notre oncle et notre tante qui sont depuis plus de dix ans à Azkaban... Hestia et moi nous avons été seules pendant tout ce temps... et maintenant ça... _non_, je ne veux pas la perdre ! Hestia, c'est tout ce qu'il me reste...

Bien sûr que c'était dur pour elle. Pour toutes les deux. Déjà, rien que de se faire adopter par « tonton Amycus et tata Alecto », comme Lily les appela devant Severus quelques minutes plus tard, était déjà une épreuve assez dure. Perdre son âme sœur, et tout ce qu'il nous restait, était la plus pire douleur au monde.

Le jour suivant, Severus sortit enfin de l'hôpital, entièrement rétabli, même si la Sanguinite ne pouvait être guérie que par une transformation complète en Vampire. Lily avait été un élément moteur. Elle était revenue. Et plutôt bien accompagnée. Severus raccompagna Lily directement dans sa chambre, tandis qu'il redescendait dans ses cachots. Mais il fut assailli par une masse de cheveux en bataille dès qu'il fut arrivé sur son palier. Le fils Potter était là, écumant de rage, ses lunettes de travers sur son nez, les bras croisés. Severus ne lui aurait volontiers accordé aucune attention, mais c'était trop dur pour l'un, et pour l'autre.

–Qu'avez-vous fait, Snape ?

–_Professeur_ Snape, insolent. Dix points de moins à Gryffondor pour votre manque de respect.

Néanmoins ce n'était pas cette perte brutale de points qui lui fit baisser la tête. Il semblait hors de lui.

–N'essayez pas de vous défiler, je suis au courant ! Immonde fils de Cognard !

Harry, en temps normal, n'aurait jamais prononcé cette insulte. En temps normal, si il avait osé, il se serait enfui en courant en craignant la réaction de la Terreur des Cachots. Mais les temps changeaient. En autant de mois, son père avait eu le temps de lui monter la tête, de lui apprendre à faire face à Severus Snape, de lui apprendre à être net et direct avec lui. La rage l'aidait. La mauvaise influence de son mauvais père également. Ce qui était une mauvaise idée. Violemment, Severus l'attrapa par le col, le plaquant contre le mur de pierre humide. Dents serrées, il murmura :

–Sale petit insolent, comment osez...

–Arrêtez ça ! Comment avez-vous _osé_ la mettre enceinte de _vous_ ?!

Sa voix était pleine de dégoût et d'amertume. Il se débattait, comme une fragile poupée qui se sentait en danger. Tapant des pieds comme un bébé pour se dégager. Le petit Harry devenait comme fou.

–Je vous interdit de la revoir !

–Je me fiche de vos interdictions.

–Je vous déteste, Snape !

Severus lui aurait volontiers répondu un « moi aussi », mais il se tut, laissant tomber au sol le corps frêle de l'adolescent. Sonné, son derrière atterrit contre le sol, sa tête heurtant la paroi de pierre. Harry sonné, Severus put rapidement prendre quelques affaires dans son cachot, avant de remonter les marches vers l'étage. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il ne put qu'entendre Potter tonner : « Je vous tuerai, Snape ! ».

Il remonta jusqu'au bureau de Lily. Elle était là, allongée dans son lit, se tenant le ventre, ne dormant pas. Elle attendait trop le retour de Severus, qui pourrait encore dormir dans ses bras en caressant son ventre tendrement. Et Severus entra, l'air calme, trop pressé de pouvoir se blottir dans ses bras. Mais à peine put-il ôter ses chaussures et sa cape que Potter revint, le visage frappé au fer rouge. Il était presque aussi fou que son père.

–Dégagez, Snape. Vous lui avez fait assez de mal comme ça.

Il se leva d'un coup, sous le regard affolé de Lily, qui ne put bouger par la faute de son ventre déjà bien corpulent. Severus attrapa d'un coup le col de l'adolescent, le soulevant de terre de quelques millimètres.

–Fichez... le camp !

–Elle ne sera pas enceinte de vous...

Lily s'en doutait, cette histoire finirait loin. Très loin. Elle ne pouvait les laisser continuer à se battre de la sorte, sans agir, en laissant sa famille se déchirer.

–Harry... que tu le veuilles ou non, je vais bel et bien avoir un enfant de Severus, qu'il soit ton professeur ou non, et tu devrais t'en réjouir...

En entendant les paroles de sa propre mère, Harry repensa aux paroles de la Vampire : « Félicitations, Potter ! Tu vas être grand frère ! Tu dois être très content. Ça fait quoi, de penser que ta mère est enceinte de ton pire ennemi ? ». Harry frissonna. Rien que l'idée que Peeves lui avait précisément mise dans la tête des semaines auparavant, celle de Severus Snape faisant l'amour à sa mère, le dégoûtait.

–J'aurais aimé être grand frère ! J'en ai rêvé depuis votre retour ! Mais grand frère, _à cause_ de lui... !

–Elle n'avortera pas pour votre petit plaisir ! vociféra Severus. Maintenant, dégagez avant que je ne vous fasse renvoyer. Gamin stupide.

Harry sembla presque se calmer, doucement. Severus relâcha son col, et il claqua la porte, sortant d'un pas pressé et furieux. Severus était dans une colère noire. Mais en voyant le visage battu de Lily, qui le réclamait, il se calma à son tour, se jetant dans ses bras. Il la serra contre lui, caressant ses cheveux d'un geste calme.

–Tout ira bien...

–Je suis sûre qu'il déteste déjà l'enfant... mais, après, beaucoup de grands frères ou de grandes sœurs détestent le futur enfant bien avant sa naissance, et pourtant, à leur naissance, ils fondent et l'aime déjà... mais je me demande bien à quoi le nôtre va ressembler...

Elle déposa un baiser sur son front, tandis qu'il cherchait à tâtons si le fœtus retournait déjà des coups dans sa prison de chair et d'amour.

–Pourquoi pas un mini-Severus ? proposa-t-elle.

–Ou une mini-Lily...


	12. Le complot

La cape noire se traîna longtemps au sol, ramassant les feuilles marrons et craquantes par la mort. À travers des arbres décharnés, noirs, hauts, qui semblaient vouloir attraper les pans des vêtements entre leurs doigts squelettiques, l'homme, mince et grand, s'avançait, cherchant les collines de la Forêt Interdite, calme et serein, le visage caché par une lourde capuche de toile. Les mains jointes, un simple sort le fit voler jusqu'à une crevasse entre deux collines, le laissant tomber jusqu'à ses obscures profondeurs, sans que la moindre peur ne vienne crisper ses traits invisibles.

Au lieu de poser pied sur un sol dur et poussiéreux, pour se fracasser une jambe en toute violence, l'homme atterrit sur ses deux jambes, en douceur, dans une pièce. Une pièce vide de tout meubles, aux murs métalliques d'acier noir et froid. Mais quelques nuages de poussière vinrent quand même se soulever, le sol étant entièrement nu. Seule une large cheminée de pierre lisse et noire, taillée précisément en larges rectangles aux proportions exactes, comblait la pièce. L'homme s'en approcha, passant sa main agile et blanche dans un pot de terre cuite marron, attrapant une lourde poignée de poudre grise, et jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, qui lui indiqua minuit pile. Il jeta alors la poignée de Poudre de Cheminette dans le large trou béant et vide de la cheminée, avant de prononcer une adresse précise, des jets de flammes vertes crachées alors.

Un autre homme se tint en face de lui, accroupi, comme lui, le visage également caché. Aucun détail de leur physique, ni de leur visage, ni de leurs yeux, ne se laissait voir. Et pourtant, eux, se connaissaient, et même que trop bien. L'homme d'en face s'exclama vivement d'une voix rauque :

–Flamme ! Vous avez en fait put venir. J'ai craint que vous ne veniez pas, ou que vous n'arriviez en retard...

–Je suis toujours aussi ponctuel, Papier. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

Le surnommé Papier baissa la tête, à travers les fines flammes d'émeraude chatoyantes. Un long bruissement de papier, justement, frôla les oreilles de Flamme, qui soupirait. On aurait dit un collégien qui passait un oral en cours, et qui était sans cesse obligé de jeter de récurrents coups d'œil à ses notes. Puis, Papier releva la tête, la hochant négativement.

–Rien, aucune, Flamme. Creepie ne donne plus aucun signe de vie..., lâcha-t-il avant de laisser échapper un rire jaune. Et vous, de votre côté ?

–Énormément. Au moins, ça compense.

Papier grogna de mécontentement. Il était sans cesse rabaissé. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas avoir accès à autant d'informations, quand est-ce que ce Flamme le comprendrait !

–En rapport avec notre jeune rousse ?

–Évidement.

Papier se rapprocha de la barrière de feu, les yeux avides de savoir. Cela faisait trop longtemps que ces recherches duraient. Il fallait une réponse. Claire, nette, rapide. Mais y mettre un terme et enfin agir.

–Elle est bien _la_ rousse ? Et Potter ?

–Potter, on peut faire une croix dessus. Ce n'est pas lui qu'on cherche. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que si un jour il a eu Lily, c'était grâce à Tête-de-Bouc. Je l'ai fait disparaître quand il a tout révélé à Severus Snape. L'imbécile. Je pense que, vu ce que j'ai retrouvé dans sa chambre avant l'arrivée du corps enseignant, c'est Terre qui l'a capturé avant de partir. Mais je ne lui en veut pas. Elle a libéré Lily, qui s'est alors jetée dans les bras de Severus Snape.

–Snape ?! Vous pensez que c'est lui ?

Les paupières de Papier se plissèrent sous l'incompréhension, la désapprobation. Il avait toujours cru que c'était cet idiot de James Potter. Mais Snape...

–Oui. Comme je vous l'ai dit il y a quelques secondes, Lily et lui ont alors commencé une relation. Ou plutôt recommencé. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette relation avait déjà commencé une nuit d'incendie de forêt... Cependant la Malédiction de la Servitude a encore joué sur elle. Et elle est partie, rejoignant James, en traitant de tous les noms Snape. Parce que la Malédiction l'emportait dans un élan de fidélité envers lui, qui ne lui était pas propre. Mais ils sont tous les deux de véritables âmes sœurs. Après tout, James Potter n'avait pas de cœur, il était incapable d'aimer. Comment Lily aurait-elle pu aimer un monstre comme lui ? Elle le traitait de monstre, mais elle ignorait les horreurs qu'il avait volontiers commises pour le compte de Tête-de-Bouc. Mais si Snape a réussi à détruire la Malédiction, alors ils sont de réelles âmes sœurs. Et puis, comme on dit : « _Pas de sortilège pour que haine devienne amour, ce sont les amis d'enfance qui forgent les âmes sœurs_ ».

–Donc, oui, nous pouvons tirer une croix sur Potter... et pour les créatures ? Le Demnod, le Wistrik ?

–Snape a voulu jouer les braves chevaliers protecteurs auprès de sa princesse. Il a tué le Demnod d'un coup d'épée quand celui-ci a menacé sa belle. Et il a également sacrifié sa santé physique pour la protéger face au Wistrik. D'ailleurs, celui-ci aussi, nous pouvons tirer une croix dessus. L'hiver approche à grands pas. Il lui sera impossible d'entrer à l'école, ou même de sortir, ou de transplaner, ils détestent le froid.

–Nous allons donc devoir tirer une autre carte, Flamme ?

– Vous savez aussi bien que moi que Creepie est faible. Elle ne peut pas faire pleuvoir rien que pour nous une armée de monstres. Il va falloir procéder autrement. Rien que pour cet hiver. Non, je n'ai pas de plan. Il va falloir chercher. Nous avons déjà eu le _vous-savez-quoi_, un Démnod, un Wistrik... elle remonte la pente, mais elle ne pourra pas nous donner d'autres créatures avant un moment... il va falloir procéder par nous-même. Ça va être l'hiver, il faudra être très discrets. Avec ces trois monstres, d'affilée en plus, les enseignants de Poudlard et les élèves vont finir par se douter de quelque chose...

–Que proposez-vous alors, ...

Papier manqua de dire un mot. Un nom. Et à cette écoute, le visage de Flamme se rougit brusquement sous la fureur, les traits convulsés par l'énervement.

–NE M'APPELEZ PAS PAR MON PRÉNOM ! Vous devez m'appeler Flamme, autant que je dois vous appeler Papier ! Nous nous devons de garder nos pseudonymes jusqu'à la fin ! Imaginez ce qu'il se passerait si on nous découvrait... Mettez-vous bien ça dans le crâne ! Vous allez finir par tout faire capoter !

Papier se recroquevilla sur lui-même, derrière sa cheminée, le visage rougi de honte. Satanés lapsus. Il fallait toujours qu'il ne réfléchisse jamais à ce qu'il disait.

–Pardonnez-moi, Flamme... Alors, que proposez-vous ?

–Je vous recontacterai. Laissez-moi trois jours pour y réfléchir. De votre côté, ça avance ?

–Pas vraiment... Dervich viré, Shacklebolt qui le remplace, la Brigade d'Aurors loin du Ministère... je pense qu'il sera bientôt dégagé. Le Ministre a également envoyé quelques hauts représentants du Ministère en Albanie. Il aura donc écouté le directeur. Si le Ministère continue de se vider comme cela, il sera vulnérable, et nous pourrons prendre sa totale possession. Continuez donc sur nos deux tourtereaux.

–Bien. Très bien. Et si le Ministère est sous notre coupe, Poudlard le sera donc aussi. Et si les deux le sont, alors l'Angleterre le sera toute entière. Alors, Snape est revenu ce matin de Sainte-Mangouste. Crise de Sanguinite. Il était un Vampire, un demi-Vampire, vous le saviez ? Son père était un Moldu, mais il descend de sa mère de l'une des plus puissantes lignées de Vampires : les Prince. Et je crois qu'il va y en avoir une nouvelle...

–Que voulez-vous dire ? Il a l'intention de faire d'elle une Vampire ?

–Non. Mais vous chauffez, Papier. Elle est enceinte.

Le visage de Papier blêmit fortement. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise, complètement foudroyé. Ses mains moites et tremblantes allèrent chercher un mouchoir, dont il épongea son front humide, certain d'avoir mal entendu. Il se retourna vers Flamme.

–En... enceinte ?! Mais c'est impossible ! Enfin, Flamme, vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'elle ne _peut pas_tomber enceinte ! Sous la torture, Potter lui-même a avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais touchée ! Jamais eu le moindre rapport sexuel avec elle ! Ce qu'il s'est passé le lendemain de l'incendie, c'était juste une transmission de poison !_Elle devrait être stérile._ Et puis, vous savez ce que ça signifie si elle est enceinte ?! Elle ne peut pas, non ! Tout ce que Creepie et nous lui avons fait avant son coma, piteusement raté d'ailleurs, aurait donc servi _à rien_ ?!

–Elle était déjà tombée enceinte la veille. Apparemment, ils se sont payés un peu de bon temps tranquilles, après leur passage héroïque face au Demnod... mais elle est bien enceinte.

–Il n'y a donc plus qu'à espérer qu'elle fera fausse couche, soit grâce à nos interventions, soit grâce à celle de Potter...

–« _Nos interventions_ », ne feront pas grand chose, je le crains. Snape est beaucoup trop protecteur envers elle, et plus jamais il ne se séparera d'elle, même si on lui offrait dix belles prostituées rien que pour lui. Un étrange personnage, tout de même. Quel homme de son âge cracherait sur des femmes, juste parce qu'il en aime une ? Mais... je crains que nous ne pourrons pas faire grand chose pour que l'enfant qu'elle porte soit tué. Réfléchissez : c'est Terre, elle-même, en personne, qui l'a sauvée de James Potter. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Les Cinq Mystérieuses les protège. Vous savez que nous ne pouvons pas compter sur Creepie pour les combattre. Si les Cinq Mystérieuses ont voulu la sauver, alors elles recommenceront. Mais après, il s'agit de Terre. Terre, la Grande, l'Honorable, la Vénérable, la Douce..., continua Flamme d'un ton ironique, celle qui est toujours prête à protéger le monde ! Si il n'y a qu'elle, nous auront beaucoup plus de voie libre. Elle a toujours agi de son côté, elle n'écoute presque jamais les Quatre autres. Ce qui reste tout de même un risque énorme...

–Oui, Terre, la Tête à claques surtout... Mais d'où tenez-vous toujours autant d'informations ?! Alors que moi je n'en ai jamais ?

Flamme baissa la tête, enfonçant ses mains dans sa poche de toile. Il en ressorti un lourd paquet rond, enroulé dans un long tissu bleu nuit. Avec précaution, comme si l'objet en question était d'une extrême fragilité, il le rapprocha du visage de Papier, déroulant longuement le tissu. Le linge tomba sur le sol poussiéreux, révélant un objet rond d'un noir intense, profond, de verre brillant.

–Un palantir ! s'exclama Papier. Mais pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais rien dit ?

Flamme ne répondit pas. À l'instant même où les deux hommes parlaient, Flamme faisant glisser sa main sur la surface lisse et froide du palantir, une image apparut dans son cœur : celle de deux amants blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un grand lit à baldaquins, une femme rousse essayant de dormir tranquillement malgré la douleur croissante que lui provoquait son ventre. L'homme aux cheveux noirs dormait, bien plus bas que la femme, les lèvres et les mains contre son ventre, le caressant tendrement dans son sommeil, en même temps qu'il serrait la main de la femme dans la sienne.

–Quel beau tableau... dommage que nous devrons le briser..., ironisa Flamme. Et heureusement, pour nous, la puissance du palantir faiblit... ce qui veut dire que l'Œil reprend du pouvoir.

–L'œil ? s'étonna Papier. L'Œil de Pandalemon Nyphresius ?! Celui que Creepie lui a arraché de l'orbite dans son sommeil, en pensant recevoir tous les pouvoirs ? Alors qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à en obtenir quoi que ce soit ? Elle a fini par trouver comment s'en servir, après tous ces millénaires ?!

–À vrai dire, Papier, je comptais sur vous pour m'éclairer à ce sujet. Pour que vous alliez voir Creepie en question, et lui demandiez... _de ses nouvelles_. Vous savez que je ne peux pas, que seul vous le pouvez.

Papier déglutit, blêmit à nouveau. Aller la voir ? Il détestait aller la voir. Elle le terrifiait. Elle détestait les êtres humains. Il fallait voir ce qu'elle avait fait à son esclave. Quand on pensait qu'il y avait seulement quelques siècles, il était un beau jeune homme fougueux et plein d'arrogance... jusqu'à ce qu'il croise _son_ chemin. Elle avait les êtres humains en horreur. Durant un court laps de temps, Papier pensa à ce « pauvre » James Potter, amené de force chez elle, pour être puni, certainement encore sur la route. Amené là-bas comme l'armée amenait un « indésirable au régime » au Goulag. Une véritable déportation. L'image du couple Snape disparut du palantir, en laissant apparaître une autre.

–_Qu'as-tu fait_ ?!

–_Je vous demande pardon, maîtresse ! Je pensais que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faiiire..._

_Le visage convulsé de fureur, une femme recouverte d'ombre se tenait face à James Potter. Un James Potter aux joues creuses et marronâtres comme un cadavre, sans lunettes, la mâchoire de travers, la peau fumante. L'apparence des démons. La même apparence que si Papier et Flamme se décidaient à enlever leur capuchon. Sauf que son visage maigre à l'excès était recouvert de sang noir et grésillant. La femme baissa sa main crochue jusqu'à sa tignasse en bataille, qu'elle attrapa, pour l'envoyer valser tête la première contre une enclume. Une large entaille recouvrit son front._

–_Comme ça, on est sûrs que tu ressembleras à ton fils..._

_Potter était mort de peur. Il tremblait, sa poitrine agitée de soubresauts, comme si tout son corps savait ce qui l'attendait. En effet, car la femme sortit de la cheminée brûlante un long fil robuste et rouge vif par les flammes. Un fouet d'acier chauffé à blanc. Sans attendre, elle l'abattit violemment dans son dos, tracé d'une profonde crevasse oblique sur toute sa longueur. Trois, quatre, cinq, six __fois, et des os jaillirent du dos du démon Potter, explosés. Il hurlait de douleur. Son sang noir coulait, s'écrasait contre les murs. Un œil sortit de son orbite. Et la femme, à travers les ombres orange vif des flammes, reprit ses cheveux par la racine, le balançant dos contre un mur. Il se recroquevilla instantanément sur lui-même._

–_Pitié, pité maîtresse ! Je me rattraperai, je vous le promets, mais ne me tuez pas !_

_Mais ce qui était censé être une femme ne l'écouta pas. La séance de punitions devait continuer, malgré les yeux terrifiés de Potter. Il allait pleurer de douleur. Son dos lui faisait terriblement mal. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir du coin de l'œil ses morceaux de côtes et de vertèbres, qu'une pince lui fracassa la mâchoire, une ou deux dents baignant dans le sang. La pince continua, lui arracha les dents une à une, qui tombèrent sur le sol, aussi pourries soient-elles. Elle prit un poignard, attrapant la langue sèche et rugueuse de Potter, qu'elle coupa en deux._

–_Comme on dit « Je vais te couper la langue si tu parles »... comme ça, je serai sûre que tu ne parleras plus. Imbécile._

_Elle se releva, le visage indifférent face à sa douleur, mais les yeux brûlants de feu et de glace. Potter ne put plus bouger. Une chaîne sortit du mur comme un serpent de son trou, s'enroulant autour de sa taille. Une autre emprisonna ses bras et sa taille encore. Une nouvelle captura sa gorge. Une autre chaîne garda ses jambes bloquées. Une encore transperça sa gorge immobilisée. Deux autres explosèrent ses tempes. Une traversa son ventre de côté. Un liquide douteux coula sur le sommet de son crâne, coulant sur le reste de son corps, crispant sa chair putréfiée et la brûlant, laissant ses veines en ressortir, tandis que les chaînes continuaient de détruire son corps sous ses hurlements désespérés de douleur._

–Vous avez peur, Papier. Ne le niez pas, je le vois dans vos yeux. Regardez Potter. Ce n'est pas comme si il en jouissait, de cette séance de torture. _Vous êtes la honte d'entre nous Papier._ Vous êtes un lâche, comme Potter ! Vous osez vous plaindre qu'elle hait les humains, alors que vous ne faites qu'accentuer encore plus cette vision qu'elle a d'eux ! En vous recroquevillant, comme lui, à chaque fois qu'elle parle ! Vous êtes comme Potter, deux_lâches_ ! Vous avez intérêt à aller la voir. Il _faut_ qu'elle revienne ! Il _faut_ qu'on prenne le dessus total sur l'Angleterre, sur le Royaume-Uni ! Pour qu'elle puisse avoir le monde entre ses mains ! Alors cessez de geindre, et agissez ! Il faut que cet enfant soit tué ! Il faut que Severus Snape et Lily Evans _crèvent_ ! Vous savez pourquoi ! Vous savez que je ne peux pas quitter la Forêt Interdite ! Vous savez que je ne peux voir qu'à travers ce palantir, qui perd d'ailleurs de sa faiblesse, ce qui signifie que son retour est proche ! Alors il faut qu'elle revienne _avant_Voldemort ! Il faut que celui-ci soit tellement faible face à elle qu'elle pourra le réduire en esclavage ! Alors _du nerf_ !

Les deux hommes se relevèrent, Papier chancelant. Papier qui partit, mettant fin à la communication, les flammes s'éteignant d'un coup, répandant une longue odeur âcre. Flamme partit à son tour, après s'être assuré que personne n'était dans les parages. Personne à part un faon, tout petit, perdu, cherchant sa mère et son père, le cerf et la biche. Un faon qui se fit projeter en arrière par un _Avada Kedavra_, s'écroulant, le pauvre enfant, mort.

* * *

**Voilà donc le chapitre 9. Court, 6 pages A4, mais je l'espère, recelant de mystères pour vous... Qui est Creepie ? Tête-de-Bouc ? Papier ? Flamme ? Bonnes questions... Là, j'ai besoin de vos avis plus que jamais. Rituels sataniques. Fausse couche. J'ai absolument besoin de vos ressentis, de vos émotions. Pour la suite qui sera basée sur ce chapitre. Plus que 9 chapitres à écrire. Et la deuxième partie sera commencée. Merci de me suivre depuis le début.** **Encore une fois, si vous voulez être tenu au courant des prochains chapitres, c'est ici :**** endoloris-**


	13. Monstre des glaces

Lily dormait, allongée, vêtue d'une longue chemise de coton noir, soupirant longuement, les sourcils froncés jusqu'à l'arête de son nez fin. L'absence de Severus dans ses bras la perturbait. Lui qui dormait, ses bras autour de sa taille qui avait gagné en ampleur, une joue contre son ventre. Ses doigts fins couraient sur cette surface de peau lisse et ronde, la caressant, même en dormant. Si Lily commençait déjà à avoir des nuits perturbées par le fœtus qui dormait, paisible dans son nid, lui dormait parfaitement bien. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs, comparé à toutes ses autres nuits. Comme à l'hôpital, dont il était sorti il y avait seulement quatre ou cinq heures. Lily était dans ses bras, même s'il était bien en dessous de sa poitrine ronde où il avait pris l'habitude de sommeiller et il y avait l'enfant. Fœtus encore, mais enfant. La petite créature toute fragile et pour l'instant, immobile. Il avait enfin eu ce qu'il avait toujours voulu ; Lily et un enfant d'elle. Il ne lui manquait plus que sa main, pour avoir la vie parfaite. Potter loin, la maladie loin, un travail stable et bien payé et surtout, plus de monstres. Plus de Wistrik. L'hiver était là. Et à tous les coups, dès que Severus oserait pointer le bout de son nez au-dehors un matin de neige, il se recevrait une boule de neige blanche et glacée sur celui-ci justement, de la part de Lily.

Lily. Depuis qu'elle était de retour, tout changeait. Ce n'était même pas ce qu'elle lui faisait durant leur adolescence. Adolescents, il rougissait, elle le faisait rire, elle le faisait sourire, elle lui redonnait confiance, elle lui faisait perdre confiance. Mais là, depuis qu'elle était revenue, elle avait fait rebattre son cœur arrêté presque définitivement. Elle avait presque réussi à lui faire oublier ce cœur de pierre qu'il avait. De sorte qu'elle le maniait presque bien. Dès qu'elle était là, Severus arrêtait de réprimander un pauvre élève innocent de sa naissance, pour tousser, reculer, après lui avoir encore ôté dix points. Quand elle était là, les élèves respiraient en se disant que le professeur Snape allait partir, pour aller ailleurs. Comment est-ce que ça se passerait quand les rumeurs courront dans le château comme quoi Lily Evans était enceinte de Severus Snape ? Ça fuserait : Severus Snape amoureux, Severus Snape papa, Severus Snape le _gentil_ papa qui change les couches à son bébé, Severus Snape et l'alliance au doigt, Severus Snape et son succès auprès des femmes, ... la liste aurait été tellement longue qu'il aurait fallu un annuaire Moldu entier pour tous les énumérer.

Seuls les tourments venaient agiter son esprit d'habitude plutôt calme. Père. Il allait être père. C'était une chose impossible, inimaginable. Severus Snape, mais en avait-il seulement le physique ? Honnêtement, mais qui pourrait bien imaginer Severus Snape bercer un enfant, lui susurrer des berceuses au creux de l'oreille, lui faire prendre un bain ? Personne. Car tout le monde connaissait le _Cruel_ Severus Snape. Celui qui humiliait les élèves, favorisait les Serpentard, tétanisait de peur les autres élèves, celui qui ne craignait rien ni personne et qui regardait tout le monde de haut. Ce même Severus Snape, qui, quelques années plus tôt, avait été frappé par un homme. Un homme qui l'avait détesté, qui avait tué sa mère sous ses yeux, qui l'avait souvent rouée de coups de couteaux dans bras et jambes, un homme qui s'était amusé à l'étrangler de ses deux mains crochues, pour s'asseoir sur son torse et lui fracasser le crâne contre le plancher. Un homme qui avait pris la moitié de son assiette déjà à moitié vide dès l'âge de cinq ans, pour la manger sous ses yeux affamés. Un homme qui avait pris l'habitude de sortir chaque jour un énorme ceinturon de cuir pour le frapper et l'étrangler. Un homme qui avait aimé lui briser le nez, pauvre gamin impuissant qu'il avait été.

Son père.

Toute sa vie, il avait grandi avec cet exemple paternel. Un père qui avait promis la lune et le soleil, les étoiles et pas de pluie à sa femme. Et un enfant qu'il aimerait, surtout. Et elle, sombre idiote qu'elle était, elle l'avait cru. Pour qu'il finisse buveur, violent, répugnant, fauché. Un père qui bat sa femme et la tue, pour violenter son fils par la suite. Un menteur. Un assassin. Un salaud.

En fait, il était sûr et certain que Severus Snape ne pourrait être qu'un mauvais père, tout comme le sien.

Le lendemain matin, aux aurores, ce ne fut ni les rayons matinaux du soleil, ni le chant des oiseaux qui réveillèrent les deux futurs parents, mais une minuscule créature. Une créature cachée dans sa chambre. Une créature qui réveilla son père d'un léger coup dans la joue. Severus se réveilla instantanément, non pas par peur, ou par mégarde de ce qui pouvait bien entrer dans la chambre pour oser toucher à _sa_ famille, mais par excitation. Même son inconscient débordait d'impatience. Il ne se réveilla, non pas dans un bond, mais dans un simple frémissement de paupières. Il dormait toujours joue contre le ventre de Lily. Lily qui caressa la tignasse brune de Severus, riant légèrement. Severus qui, comme un gamin de six ans qui avait impatiemment attendu, nuit et jour, que le bébé se manifeste enfin, releva les yeux vers Lily.

–On dirait que quelqu'un te dit bonjour..., murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce et endormie.

–Déjà ? s'étonna Severus. Cela fait à peine trois mois que tu es enceinte ?

–Je t'avais dit qu'il grandissait bien...

Severus ne posa plus de questions et encore moins lorsque Lily se rendormit tranquillement, le visage serein, se massant le bas du ventre. Lui aussi, voulait se rendormir. Cependant, c'était trop dur. Son enfant avait senti sa présence, lui avait fait sentir la sienne. Severus voulait la ressentir encore une fois. Ou deux. Il serra Lily plus fort contre lui, pour finalement embrasser son ventre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais un indescriptible besoin de protéger cet enfant, son enfant, _leur_ enfant, s'emparait de lui. Il ferait tout pour le protéger. Pour _les_ protéger.

Lily finit par vouloir se lever, le dos encore bien léger, encore plus après cette bonne nuit de sommeil. Elle n'avait pas vraiment bien dormi, ces derniers jours. Pas de Severus pour la serrer dans ses bras. Et cette douleur toujours plus croissante qui lui torturait le ventre, dont elle n'en connaissait pas la cause, avant la veille. L'annonce que lui avait faite la Vampire lui avait causé un tel choc, avait tellement transformé la douleur en euphorie la plus totale, qu'elle en avait hurlé. Hurlé de bonheur. Littéralement et tellement que même Kelp lui avait adressé un sourire, un sourire bienveillant et même le premier sourire tout court qu'elle avait eu, aussi loin qu'elle se souvenait, depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

En jetant un regard à sa gauche, elle put voir Severus, les sourcils froncés, encore endormi, allongé sur le ventre, tâtonnant du bout des doigts le creux que Lily avait laissé en se levant. Elle étouffa un rire attendri. Tout en se tenant son ventre déjà douloureux, elle défit le nœud de sa chemise de nuit, qui tomba à ses pieds dans un froissement de tissu. Elle se baissa prudemment jusqu'à la commode de bois rouge, d'où elle sortit un sweat-shirt noir, qu'elle enfila après avoir changé ses sous-vêtements. Elle mit un simple pantalon noir et pour finir, sortit un large pull de laine noire et tricotée. Qui resta dans sa main, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'enfiler, alors qu'elle se recourba sur elle-même lorsqu'une vive douleur reprit son ventre. Lily se releva en respirant lourdement, cependant, deux mains vinrent glisser sur son ventre, allant jusqu'au bas de son dos.

En se retournant, Lily vit le menton de Severus posé sur son épaule, les yeux mi-clos, le visage neutre. Lorsqu'elle baissa les yeux vers son ventre, elle vit qu'il lui avait enroulé une ceinture de grossesse de tissu noir autour du ventre. De ce même ventre qu'il caressait tendrement, en même temps qu'il entremêlait leurs doigts. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu déposer un baiser sur son front, ce fut lui qui parla.

–C'est mieux maintenant et comme ça, non ? murmura-t-il avant que Lily n'approuve d'un signe de tête. Pourquoi se lever ? C'est dimanche, autant dormir encore un peu, bien au chaud...

Lily ria doucement, se laissant porter par Severus jusqu'à son lit, au milieu de ces couleurs rouge sang. Elle savait bien que Severus n'aimait pas particulièrement la grasse matinée, préférant travailler plutôt que de se comporter comme « tous ces élèves fainéants qui préfèrent dormir à travailler ». Elle savait bien qu'il voulait encore rester avec eux deux, rien qu'encore un peu. Ils se rallongèrent au creux du lit sans baldaquins et aux couvertures très fines et même parfois trouées. Lily n'avait jamais été très soigneuse et même pas avec son lit. _Encore moins_ avec son lit. Severus resta allongé sur le dos, regardant le plafond blanc, tandis que Lily passait une main sous son pyjama pour caresser son torse, l'air songeur.

–Sev... pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dit que tu étais un Vampire ? Même un demi ?

Severus sembla retomber brusquement dans la réalité. Il baissa les yeux, les ramenant vers le visage pâle et calme de Lily, dont il caressa la tignasse auburn. Il laissa le bout de son nez busqué glisser jusqu'à son front, le visage d'un calme froid, se rallongeant sur le dos.

–Je ne sais pas... pas vraiment... je ne pense pas que j'en aies réellement eu honte un jour. J'ai plus essayé de le cacher. À tes yeux, surtout. Je ne voulais pas que tu me voies... différemment. Je me sentais déjà suffisamment blessé lorsque tu t'es mise à ne plus me considérer comme le meilleur ami qui était toujours là pour toi, pour me considérer comme le stupide Serpentard qui allait gâcher sa vie en rejoignant les Mangemorts. Alors, si tu me voyais déjà comme ça, qu'allais-tu penser de moi si tu avais appris que j'étais en fait un suceur de sang, un mangeur de cous, qui voudrait certainement te tuer ? Je n'avais pas envie que tu saches ça. Même si, au fond, j'ai toujours su que tu l'apprendrais un jour. Tu as toujours été si intelligente et perspicace...  
« Mais on va dire que le destin n'a pas vraiment joué en notre faveur. Il fallait qu'il s'appelle Voldemort, celui-là. Il ne pouvait pas s'appeler "Tranquillité". En soit, une étrange nuit d'Halloween t'a donc empêchée de découvrir cette partie de moi. Mais si c'est surtout cet enfant qui t'inquiète, je te rassure : la Sanguinite n'est ni contagieuse, ni héréditaire.

Son ton parfaitement calme effrayait presque Lily. Un long frisson glacé en parcourut même l'échine de son dos. Peut-être à cause de ses paroles pleines de couteaux qui se plantaient dans son âme sans relâche. Comment pouvait-il donc oser penser des choses aussi horribles sur elle. Lily aurait pu en verser une larme dans son cou, pour se jeter sur lui et le rouer de coups et le tuer et le recouvrir de baisers aussi. Cet immonde crétin qu'elle aimait tant. Cet immonde crétin qui venait de la rendre enceinte. Cet immonde crétin qui osa quand même poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule, passant la main sous sa ceinture par la même occasion.

–Et toi, Lily Evans... explique-moi pourquoi tu as pardonné au salaud que j'ai été, ce jour-là ?

Lily Evans en question fut totalement foudroyée. Pourquoi, le fameux pourquoi du comment, elle le savait. Néanmoins, l'expliquer était plus dur. Beaucoup plus dur. Que s'était-il passé, déjà, le soir même ? Severus était parti, elle l'avait poursuivi jusque dans la Forêt Interdite, il l'avait fougueusement embrassée, elle aurait voulu le rejeter mais l'avait laissé faire, emportée par une vague de désir, ils avaient découvert une grotte, ils y étaient rentrés, ils s'étaient disputés, Lily avait voulu partir, il l'avait définitivement retenue auprès de lui, par un simple sort : Glu Perpétuelle. Métaphoriquement.

Elle reposa sa main sur sa tempe battante et tremblante, repoussant les nombreux cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage, cachant ses yeux d'obsidienne profonde et ses joues maigres, les lui mettant derrière l'oreille.

–Tout simplement parce qu'en l'espace d'une seule soirée, tu as su me montrer qui tu étais réellement. Un jeune garçon qui n'avait pas le moindre avis sur la pureté du sang. Un garçon qui ne regrettait que trop profondément des paroles qu'il n'avait pas voulu prononcer. Un garçon qui s'est arraché lui-même toute sa dignité et son humilité déjà bien heurtée ce jour-là... en se mettant à genoux devant moi... m'implorant... me pleurant... pour qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime plus que tout au monde...

Severus sentit ses joues s'embraser. Il avait oublié. Oublié de quelle manière Lily l'avait encore rejeté, disant que rien en ses paroles n'était prouvées, pas même son baiser. Alors qu'elle s'était apprêtée à se relever, il l'avait attrapée par le poignet, se mettant à genoux devant elle, entre les parois ruisselant d'eau bleu pâle. Et il avait sangloté, que jamais il ne supporterait de la perdre : elle était tout pour lui. Son âme, sa vie, sa raison de vivre. Il lui avait pleuré son amour. Mais si ça n'avait pas été la plus belle des poésies pour lui, pour elle, c'était toute la poésie du monde. Et elle s'était éloignée. Et elle lui avait rendu son baiser.

–Et quant à cette histoire de Vampires... tu te rappelles le soir où je suis venue te voir, au beau milieu de la nuit, en te disant que j'avais été attaquée ? J'avais vu du sang sur ta bouche, et pourtant, tu m'as répondu que tu n'étais pas blessé. Tu avais juste bu du sang ?

–Oui, répondit-il dans un souffle. Cette soirée-là, je ne me sentais pas bien, j'étais furieux désemparé, et tout a explosé. Alors, au lieu de rentrer dans ma chambre, je suis allé dans la Forêt Interdite et incapable de me contrôler, j'ai tué un loup. Ça m'a fait du bien. Cela a calmé ma rage, mais ça m'a totalement déboussolé. Tu te souviens quand je me suis mis à dire tout et n'importe quoi, comme par exemple lorsque je t'ai parlé du miroir brisé et du mariage avec la chose ? C'était à cause de ça.

À son tour, Severus finit par s'habiller calmement, troquant son habituel foulard noir contre une écharpe enroulée autour de son cou. En sortant de la chambre de Lily, qu'elle ferma à clef, il ne la lâcha plus. Il lui prenait la main, la tenait par la taille. Lorsqu'on comptait le nombre de malaises qu'elle avait fait, il valait mieux la surveiller.

Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au hall, étrangement morne sans les élèves, ayant mystérieusement disparus et Severus la lâcha durant quelques prudentes secondes, histoire d'aller pousser les deux portes d'entrée. Une brise blanche et hivernale vint griffer leurs oreilles nues et le trou béant de la sortie leur permit de voir un long manteau argenté, parsemé d'étoiles blanches, parcouru de dunes d'un gris plus dur, sous un étalement de peinture grise et blanche. Les étoiles aux multiples branches éclatantes étaient la seule source de lumière sur ce paysage glacial et chaleureux à la fois. Décembre venait de s'envoler de sa grotte, pour venir hiberner tel un ours blanc sur l'Écosse. Déjà.

Au milieu d'un décor sans herbe verdoyante ni feuilles dorées, les élèves étaient tous là, certains emmitouflés dans des couches de laine tendre et chaude, marchant tranquillement ou bavardant calmement, pendant que d'autres s'affairaient à se préparer pour la grande guerre des boules de neige, créant des soldats bonhomme de neige. Des rires fusaient de partout, avant d'exploser dans les airs, accompagnés de gerbes de neige. Les deux futurs parents marchaient à côté, loin de tout ça, écharpes autour du cou, passant parfois inaperçus, parfois pas. Quelques regards curieux les voyaient quelques fois arpenter la cour, cherchant à gagner le parc, Severus tenant son dos, les yeux rivés sur son ventre rebondi.

Rien qu'en voyant cette étrange proximité entre Snape et Evans, ainsi que ce tout aussi étrange ventre, tout s'emboîta dans l'esprit des deux ou trois qui les avaient vus : Peeves, les rumeurs, Evans dans la classe de Snape, leur danse au Bal des Citrouilles, leur aller-retour ensemble lorsque la Grosse Dame avait été attaquée et maintenant ça... il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qu'elle était enceinte de lui et donc qu'ils étaient bel et bien ensemble. Et c'était sans compter sur Evans, qui à l'instant même, courba le dos, se baissa, plongeant le bout de ses doigts dans la neige épaisse, à l'insu de Snape, formant un petit tas qu'elle écrasa sur son nez crochu lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle. Ah tiens, une preuve de plus..., pensa le petit trio. En effet, Lily venait d'enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, pour l'embrasser avec chaleur et tendresse.

Fred et George se firent tirer par l'oreille par Percy, mécontent, les séparant de Lee Jordan. Il les força à s'asseoir sur un banc, aux côtés de Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione, qui discutaient depuis presque l'aube et Percy s'en alla, appelé par Pénélope Deauclaire, sa petite amie. Fred, ne voulant que profiter de l'occasion, s'installa confortablement, rangeant son jeu de Bavboules dans sa poche, regardant alternativement Harry et le petit couple qui se baladait tranquillement, avant de lancer d'un ton détaché :

–Hé, mais c'est qu'elle ne serait pas enceinte, Evans ?

Derrière ses lunettes rondes aux branches recouvertes de poudre argentée, le petit Harry lui jeta un regard noir. Il était de notoriété publique que le petit Harry haïssait profondément Severus Snape, alors la simple idée que ce « salaud » ait osé passer ses nuits dans ses bras, jusqu'à lui faire un enfant, le répugnait plus que toute chose au monde. Fred éclata de rire en voyant sa tête virer au rouge vif et le petit balafré partit, retenant Hermione et Ron de venir avec lui.

–C'est sérieux ? demanda Ron d'une vois brusque. Elle est enceinte ?

–Ouais et de Snape en plus, compléta George.

–Comment est-ce que vous pouvez en être si sûrs ? insista le cadet Weasley.

Fred soupira, son souffle retirant une mèche rebelle de son visage et attrapa ses joues et son menton, le tirant un peu plus vers l'avant. À l'instant même où ils parlaient, ils pouvaient tous clairement voir Snape caresser tendrement son ventre, elle tenant ses mains, tous deux contre un mur de l'enceinte du château. Pour achever sur cette note, Fred retourna une tape sur l'arrière de la tête de Ron, qui se plaint ouvertement.

–C'est quand même plutôt étonnant... la belle et la bête, ricana George à l'oreille de son jumeau.

–Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, si le professeur Evans est tombée amoureuse de Snape, c'est qu'elle lui trouvait bien quelque chose et lui aussi, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas laissé lui faire un enfant ! s'irrita Hermione.

Les jumeaux échangèrent un long regard silencieux, bientôt suivi d'un sourire goguenard. Ils se levèrent, laissant ainsi s'asseoir le rat de bibliothèque qui se gelait les pieds à rester debout, s'accoudant à l'arrière du banc, chantant à tue-tête une chanson improvisée de leur composition :

–_Ah, ma tendre,_  
_Si tu savais comme je t'aime,_  
_Le premier qui te touchera, je vais le pourfendre,_  
_Mais en attendant, je t'offrirai des fraises à la crème,_  
_Ah, Lily,_  
_Je vais être papa et j'ai hâte de changer les couches,_  
_Avant qu'il n'y ait plein de mouches,_  
_Parce qu'il a fait le trop-plein de chili,_  
_Et avant ça,_  
_Dansons sous le clair de lune,_  
_En se murmurant des mots d'amour et pas en runes,_  
_Ah ma chérie, je me sens d'humeur romantique, je crois que je suis malade, alléluia !_

Même de loin, Lily et Severus purent entendre les deux zouaves, comme les appelait Lily, chanter à la gloire de leur maître des potions. Elle pouffa de rire, mais Severus ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il fit déjà un pas qui s'enfonça dans le nuage lumineux, vers eux, ce qu'elle n'apprécia pas : elle l'attrapa par le col, le retournant de force et écrasa ses deux parcelles de peau charnue contre les siennes. Sous l'effet du choc, Severus resta un instant hébété, avant de poser une main sur sa nuque, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui, lui rendant ce long bécot, sans prêter la moindre attention au petit groupe de Serpentard qui traversait le parc, les dévisageant avec des yeux ronds comme des œufs de dragon bien fumants. Il était de notoriété publique que le professeur Evans était une « Sang-de-Bourbe ».

–Laisse-les s'amuser..., lui chuchota Lily en parlant des jumeaux.

Severus soupira, reprenant sa main dans la sienne, pour qu'ils puissent continuer leur promenade dans le tourbillon de givre et de flocons. Le petit groupe de Gryffondor continuait tranquillement leur conversation, se frottant les mains où ils soufflaient, cherchant à les réchauffer, le bout des doigts troués à force de tirer dessus. Seule Ginny restait le teint blême, sans nez rouge ou joues rosies par le gel, immobile, les mains sur les genoux, la nuque recourbée, telle une femme posant pour un photographe.

–Je trouve que c'est mieux, qu'elle soit avec lui, plutôt qu'avec Potter, finit-elle par souffler. C'est vrai... je ne parle pas d'être plus heureuse avec tel homme plutôt qu'avec un autre. Il me faisait froid dans le dos. Elle et lui, c'était comme un piège, un jeu dangereux. Un jeu des Terres Mortes.

Lily leva les yeux vers les cieux, admirant la beauté des hivers écossais, constellés d'une myriade de couleurs pures. Quelques flocons tombaient sur son nez fin, formant une petite touffe frisquette. À l'orée de la forêt, toujours morte et tuée, cherchant à cacher sa tristesse derrière cette neige, Severus frotta son front. Depuis longtemps déjà, Lily avait identifié ce geste comme signifiant qu'il venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important : les autres hommes frappaient leur front.

–Je crois que j'ai...

–Oublié quelque chose, le compléta Lily d'une voix satinée.

–Oui, finit-il. Attends-moi là. Et ne te fais pas attaquer.

Elle lui aurait volontiers retourné un coup de poing, mais comme s'il avait pressenti ce qu'elle voulait faire, l'enfant qui sommeillait dans le creux de son ventre lui retourna un coup de pied. Elle claqua la langue, l'accusant d'avoir mal choisi son camp, celui de son satané père. Son satané père qui courait jusqu'au château, se précipitant, passant à travers les foules. Lily profita de son court départ pour lever les yeux vers les arbres, vers les plus basses branches et sourit. Une femme était assise dans un arbre, balançant une jambe. Elle était grande, de longs cheveux blancs coiffés sauvagement tombant sur sa poitrine. Son teint hâve s'accordait à la robe blanche et poudreuse de son vêtement, qui se coupait entre ses jambes, des bottes de cuir de la même couleur aux pieds. Elle avait ce même sourire, ce même visage accueillant. La seule chose qui changeait, était que depuis le début de l'hiver, elle avait changé de couleur, comme un lièvre. Sa sauveuse.

–Bonjour, lança amicalement Lily à la femme qui gardait son regard rivé sur elle.

–Bonjour, Lily Evans, répondit-elle.

–Vous connaissez mon nom ?

–Bien sûr. Sauf le nom du petit. Heureux évènement !

La dame blanche hocha la tête en pointant le ventre rond de Lily, qu'elle caressait affectueusement sous son manteau noir tranchant avec la blancheur du temps, fourré de laine tiède qui réchauffait ses mains, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de remettre ses gants. Le petit en question continuait de se balancer, tout en restant encore un peu timide, comme s'il craignait déjà de se faire gronder par sa mère. Sa mère sourit, autant pour son futur enfant, que pour cette femme inconnue.

–Merci. Et dire que sans vous, il ne serait peut-être pas là aujourd'hui...

–Que voulez-vous savoir ?

La future mère aux cheveux de feu resta un peu désarçonnée face à cette demande. Ou proposition. Elle n'était pas sûre. La femme-arbre lui fit comprendre qu'il s'agissait bien d'une proposition, qu'elle pouvait lui demander tout ce qu'elle voulait, comme si elle savait tout. Severus se serait certainement méfié s'il avait été là, mais cette femme inspirait une confiance infinie et Lily aurait même pu lui confier sa vie. Ce qu'elle avait déjà fait cette nuit où elle avait été libérée, elle lui avait fait confiance, et en retour, la mystérieuse femme aux airs maternels l'avait fait sortir, lui permettant ainsi de retrouver son Prince.

–Je... commençons par... le commencement... Quelle est cette chose qui m'a attaquée dans mes appartements ? Pourquoi y avait-il un Demnod dans la forêt Interdite ? Pourquoi James Potter est-il ce qu'il est, et même, qu'est-ce qu'il est _exactement _ ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça se passe, je veux dire, le Wistrik, et tous les morts à Poudlard ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avant mon coma, pour que je tombe dans le coma, pourquoi ai-je perdu la mémoire, et Severus aussi ?

La femme-arbre réfléchit un instant, balançant son pied dans le vide un peu plus fortement. Elle n'était pas très couverte, et pire encore, elle était vêtue de neige. Et pourtant, elle ne semblait nullement avoir froid, elle semblait s'accorder parfaitement à l'arbre qui lui servait de perchoir, à la neige. Elle se gratta la tête, fit une boule d'un petit tas de neige qui recouvrait sa branche et la lécha comme un enfant lèche sa glace.

–Vous me posez une colle, littéralement. Cependant, je vous rassure, Lily Evans, cela fait des mois que nous cherchons réponse à vos questions qui sont aussi les nôtres. Ce que je puis tout de même vous assurer, c'est que cette créature qui vous a attaquée a été envoyée par quelqu'un, proche de Poudlard, même très proche, dans le but de vous tuer, vous et vous seule. Peut-être se payer le loisir et le luxe de tuer d'autres personnes à l'intérieur de Poudlard aurait-il constitué un risque trop grand. Mais Severus Snape l'a chassé, et ce quelqu'un aura donc tenté sa chance avec d'autres monstres, un Demnod, détruit par Severus Snape encore une fois, et un Wistrik. Là-dessus, je vous rassure aussi, ce Wistrik vous laissera tranquille pour l'hiver. Il hiberne. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à tenir face aux Détraqueurs... Pour les morts, nous ne connaissons absolument pas leur fondement, par contre, nous avons toutes les raisons de croire que les victimes n'auraient pas été choisies au hasard. Concernant James Potter, nous savons depuis des années déjà, depuis bien plus longtemps que votre coma, qu'il avait vendu son âme à un démon, pour devenir démon lui-même, dans le but de ramener une jeune femme à la vie. Il est donc un démon qui sert une cause, pas malfaisante, je dirais plutôt extrêmement néfaste pour le monde entier, magique et Moldu, et également _contre _ Voldemort, qu'ils rêvent de détruire. Sachez bien une chose en tout cas, Lily Evans : nous ne pouvons répondre à toutes les questions. Quelque chose se passe en ce moment, quelque chose resurgit, la présence des créatures antiques que sont le Demnod et le Wistik le prouve, et il faut rester sur ses gardes, ne pas traîner n'importe où. Il faut toujours rester groupé, et dans un endroit sûr, comme Poudlard. Une guerre est en train d'exploser un peu partout, et ça aussi, la bataille entre les lycanthropes et les Vampires de début octobre le prouve. Quelque chose en vous les intéresse, et je ne parle pas d'un pouvoir quelconque, ou d'un objet divers, qu'ont tous les grands héros de littérature, comme Frodon et l'anneau, comme Jim Hawkins et sa carte, ou comme je ne sais quel autre personnage. Non, ce n'est ni un pouvoir, ni un objet, mais ça avait l'air d'être assez important pour qu'ils vous rende stérile. Une seule chose compte : vous protégez vous, et votre probable futur époux, ainsi que votre enfant. Autres questions ? acheva-t-elle en essayant d'esquiver la suite.

–Oui... qui êtes-vous ?

–Pas une ennemie en tout cas.

La femme lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de disparaître, emportée au cœur d'un tourbillon de neige, sous le regard plein de regret de Lily, qui se rapprocha de l'arbre, bras tendu vers la branche qu'elle occupait quelques secondes plus tôt avant de partir.

–Attendez ! ... Merci.

Derrière elle, des pas accouraient, se dirigeaient vers elle, en toute rapidité. Lily se retourna mollement, pour voir Severus revenir, sa cape ramassant la neige en amas. Un rouleau de parchemin sec et orangé était étroitement serré dans sa main, se postant droitement devant elle, capturant son menton entre ses doigts en secouant le parchemin sous ses yeux.

–Voici le papier qui atteste les résultats de mon séjour à Sainte-Mangouste _et _ ton état de femme enceinte. J'ai pensé qu'il serait peut-être bien que l'on prévienne Dumbledore.

Lily acquiesça en silence, encore quelque peu troublée par cette discussion, qui n'avait pas eu la fin si attendue : l'avait-elle entendue lorsqu'elle l'avait remerciée ? Elle était partie tellement vite, alors qu'elle ne la reverrait sûrement pas avant des décennies. Et elle n'était pas plus éclairée ! Tout ce qu'elle avait, c'était la confirmation que Potter était bien un démon, et que si ces monstres étaient là, c'était effectivement pour elle. Mais qu'avait-elle fait au juste ? Elle n'était qu'une Née-Moldue parmi tant d'autres, et en plus, la mère de celui qui avait détruit Voldemort, même bébé, alors pourquoi sa vie les dérangeait-ils autant si ils étaient contre Voldemort ? Elle devrait en parler à Severus. Non seulement parce qu'elle devait lui dire ça, ce qu'elle avait appris, et que lui aurait certainement une réponse.

Tous deux rentrèrent au château, le nez chauffé, et ils époussetèrent leurs vêtements de toute cette poudre brillante et craquant sous les doigts, près d'un _Epousstoneige_, dernier modèle, offert par Dumbledore à Filch, en ayant déjà assez de le voir venir se plaindre tous les jours chez lui que les élèves et les professeurs le harcelait en tapant des pieds comme des bêtes dans le hall, pour enlever la boue et la terre de leur chaussures et les feuilles mortes de leurs épaules. "Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il va neiger ? ", s'était demandé le vieux directeur. Ils montèrent les escaliers, passèrent devant le heurtoir du bureau, pour tomber nez à nez face à Dumbledore, manquant de peu de lui rentrer dedans. Tous les trois pénétrèrent dans les appartements du directeur, s'assirent, Fumseck saluant Lily d'un coup de bec dans la joue. Albus reprit place dans son fauteuil de chintz, joignant ses mains sur le rebord.

–Alors pourquoi vouliez-vous me voir ?

Severus lui tendit le rouleau de parchemin frais sentant encore le couloir de l'hôpital. Albus le déroula, remettant ses lunettes sur son nez aquilin, le lisant attentivement, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bas de la missive. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il sourit, l'effaçant rapidement pour reprendre un peu de contrôle. Il tourna la tête ornée d'yeux d'une couleur de saphir pur, vers les deux professeurs, qui se tenaient la main, posées contre son ventre à elle.

–Heureux de vous revoir en pleine forme, Severus. Lorsque Kelp m'a annoncé que vous replongiez dans la Sanguinite, j'ai eu pendant un moment peur de ne plus vous revoir, mais j'ai fini par entendre raison et me dire que vous étiez un homme fort capable de vaincre ce mal. Mais, encore une fois, je crois de ne pas avoir bien compris la dernière ligne... pourquoi est-ce que vous demandez à votre tour un congé, Lily ?

–Je suis finalement enceinte, Albus.

Durant quelques secondes, Dumbledore resta muet, sourcils froncés. Il regarda alternativement le visage rosi de Lily par le froid mordant, puis la main de Severus posée sur son ventre bombé. Un nouveau sourire éclaira son visage ridé, où se reflétaient les flammes énergiques de la cheminée, noircies par endroit, qui recouvraient son visage d'ombre et de feu. Son visage s'éclaira, et il se pressa pour leur serrer la main, leur souhaitant félicitations, avant de reprendre place au creux de son fauteuil.

–Et depuis combien de temps ?

–Trois mois, tout juste, répondit-elle.

–Et comment a réagi ce cher Severus ?

L'interpellé allait prendre la parole, lui qui restait bras croisés, essayant de se retenir d'aller saluer son futur enfant, mais Lily plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler, prenant la parole à sa place.

–Il est très content, voire même euphorique, et il va beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il l'a appris !

Severus soupira, en même temps que Dumbledore effaça un petit rire amusé. Lily reposa ses deux mains contre son ventre, ne cessant de le caresser, les yeux brillants comme des émeraudes pures et tremblantes comme des vaguelettes d'eau sur le sable. Le maître des potions soupira à nouveau, prenant sa main, la tirant doucement pour la poser à côté de sa jambe.

–Lily, tu sais, arrêter de le caresser cinq minutes ne fera pas de lui un enfant mal-aimé...

La rouquine lui jeta un regard noir, libérant une main pour la laisser glisser jusqu'à la main droite de Severus, la serrant, et ainsi lui broyer les phalanges. La suite de la discussion laissa largement de côté l'état de santé de Severus, qui, de toute façon, n'avait aucune envie d'aborder le sujet, pour se concentrer autour de l'enfant et du poste de Lily, qu'elle ne pourrait garder étant enceinte. N'étant enceinte que de trois mois, elle pouvait bien rester professeur durant un ou deux mois de plus, tant que sa santé le lui permettrait. Depuis plus de deux semaines déjà, quand son état avait commencé à s'ébranler par la faute du petit, Lily avait eu droit à une remplaçante, qui continuerait donc ce travail si le besoin se faisait sentir.

Les deux futurs parents tournèrent les talons, fermant la porte derrière eux. Albus soupira tristement, se relevant, allant caresser d'un geste monotone le bec pointu à la couleur du bronze brillant de Fumseck, du revers d'un index crochu. Il se dirigea vers la haute meurtrière, regardant les braves élèves qui jouaient, profitant de la vie, respirant à plein poumon l'air corrosif de l'hiver, comme s'ils savaient qu'un jour, sans savoir quand, peut-être le lendemain même, plus jamais ils ne pourraient le respirer. Ils mangeaient la neige, goûtant à chaque don de la nature. Même s'il était malsain. Malsain, ces petites créatures roses et innocentes ne l'était pas, mais par contre, quelque chose de malsain sommeillait, les attendait patiemment, leurs doigts décharnés déguisés en simples racines d'arbre, leur souffle en braise gazeuse.

***

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit sans le moindre grincement, et se referma dans le même silence. Tenant sa main par les doigts, faisant une révérence, jouant au gentleman et à la duchesse, Severus revenait dans leur chambre avec Lily. Ils jetèrent leurs vêtements humides près de la cheminée qui ronronnait comme un chat. Trop attentionné et craintif pour elle, il ne put s'empêcher de l'aider à retirer chaussures et moufles, qui rejoignirent leurs manteaux et leurs écharpes.

–Tu devrais aller te reposer Lily...

–Mais je ne suis enceinte que de trois mois ! s'indigna-t-elle.

–Oui et justement, les trois premiers mois sont très importants. D'ailleurs, les neufs mois le sont.

–Je suis en pleine forme !

–C'est embêtant... j'avais prévu de te faire couler un bon bain chaud... avant qu'on puisse passer un petit moment ensemble... c'est férié aujourd'hui...

Le huit et neuf décembre étaient les deux jours où Merlin avait libéré le monde magique de l'invasion des Harpies, qui siégeaient alors en maîtresses sur l'Europe et l'Asie. Une longue et dure bataille pour la liberté, qui méritait bien deux jours fériés au moins mille ans après. Lily croisa les bras, penchant la tête sur le côté, une moue sur le visage. Ce qui voulait bien évidemment dire, selon le dictionnaire intérieur de Severus, qu'elle cédait. Aussi se précipita-t-il vers la salle de bains, remplissant la baignoire de pierre d'une eau chaude et fumante, aidant Lily à y prendre place, ne lui laissant pas le choix.

Lily sortit sans son aide, puisqu'il était retourné dans la chambre dès qu'elle avait commencé son bain, qui s'était révélé que trop relaxant. Elle attrapa une serviette verte de laquelle émanait une amère odeur de sapin frais et de menthe, la passant autour de son corps, posant une autre serviette, plus petite, sur ses cheveux trempés. Elle se dirigea jusqu'au miroir embué, qu'elle essuya de son poing, se frottant les cheveux. Severus avait déjà pris soin de poser une petite pile de vêtements qu'elle examinerait plus tard. Elle laissa tomber au sol ce qui la recouvrait, pour se peigner, essayant tant bien que mal de démêler sa tignasse échevelée. Dès qu'elle eut posé le peigne, un tiroir s'ouvrit d'un coup, la faisant sursauter. Encore une fois, Severus refaisait des siennes, car le tiroir était rempli de flacons d'huiles chaudes à l'argan et à l'amande. Il avait bien fait, ses articulations se faisaient douloureuses ces temps-ci. Après les huiles, elle mit ses sous-vêtements, tout pelucheux. Par contre, il s'était permis le luxe de lui acheter un jean et un pull en laine et en cuir de Grodrag, une créature des plaines du mont Saturne en Grèce sorcière, à l'apparence de mouton. L'animal à la laine la plus douce et agréable et au cuir le plus solide.

Tout un tas de potions, au choix, reposaient dans l'autre tiroir. Mais... se riait-il d'elle ? ! Voulait-il donc qu'elle se "repose", ou bien qu'elle reste le plus longtemps possible dans la salle de bains ? Rien que ce doute _presque_ infondé lui hurlait de vérifier : aussi ouvrit-elle la porte à la volée, pour voir justement devant la porte, Severus, les cheveux en bataille et recouverts de sciures de bois, un marteau à la main, la tête de celui pris en flagrant délit de crime. Admettant qu'il lui serait désormais impossible de la faire rentrer dans la salle de bains, il la tira doucement par les omoplates, sans mot dire, comme pour lui faire visiter l'appartement.

Bouche close, il poussa d'abord une porte dérobée, pointant sa baguette vers le plafond pour allumer une lampe à huile neuve. La lumière dorée montra une petite chambre, très simple, avec un tapis vert sombre brodé de rouge qui recouvrait entièrement le sol, un petit meuble en ébène renforcée à la cire d'abeille au fond recouvert de cassettes vidéo et d'un écran de télévision, un fauteuil dans un autre coin, les murs étaient tapissés de quelques posters de Peter Pan, de Mushu, ou d'Anastasia, ou d'Ariel, et il ne restait plus qu'un petit lit, pas un berceau, mais un minuscule lit protégé par des barrières magiques invisibles, juste assez grand pour contenir un adulte. Lily restait muette et Severus gêné.

–Je me suis dit qu'une fois né, la première chose, du point de vue culturel, que tu lui ferais regarder, c'était des Disney. Comme tu ne trouvais pas assez de place pour ranger tes cassettes, je les ai mises là. Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler... j'ai fait le strict minimum... maintenant, si tu veux changer quoique ce soit...

–Non. C'est parfait. Absolument parfait.

Severus remarqua que ses yeux verts étincelaient. Il avait toujours su que c'était le genre de chambre qu'elle aurait aimé avoir durant son enfance, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais eue. Cette petite chambre qui jouxtait avec la leur était tout simplement parfaite pour leur enfant. De la place pour jouer, pour grandir, et des murs qui laissaient suffisamment passer les bruits pour l'entendre s'il pleurait. Severus attrapa son menton avant qu'elle ne puisse l'embrasser, et lui retourna le visage vers le fauteuil fuchsia et moelleux.

–Je ne pense pas qu'il pourra prendre place convenablement dans un fauteuil avant quelques mois. Par contre, toi tu peux t'asseoir dessus avec lui.

–... ou elle.

–Oui, ou elle, admit-il d'un hochement d'épaules.

Voyant qu'il préférait attendre la suite avant de passer aux embrassades, elle passa ses bras autour de sa nuque, posant son front contre le sien, le retirant pour essuyer toutes les petites rognures de bois qui disparurent d'un coup de baguette.

–Il y a juste une petite erreur... _Anastasia _ n'est pas un Disney.

Severus croisa les bras sur son torse, affichant un mince rictus mêlé à une moue des lèvres, tapotant le sol de son pied. Une main contre sa bouche, Lily lâcha un petit rire taquin, toute mutine qu'elle était. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, elle adorait l'agacer, pour ensuite déposer un bécot sur ses lèvres veloutées.

–Je plaisante...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de le noter, puisque Severus le savait déjà et depuis plus de vingt ans. Lily s'apprêta à poser son torse contre le sien, mais il préféra continuer la visite guidée, bien qu'elle se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait bien lui montrer encore. Il lui fit passer la porte, ses mains sur ses yeux, la dirigeant jusqu'aux rideaux, libérant sa vue. En ne voyant que de lourds rideaux sombres, Lily comprit qu'il lui suffisait de les tirer. Les meurtrières étaient protégées par du verre, empêchant ainsi le vent et les pluies de pénétrer, encadrées par de maigres planches de bois, expliquant ainsi les cheveux de Severus. Il faisait soudainement plus chaud dans les cachots.

Encore une fois, estimant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à voir ici, Severus lui tourna la tête, pour qu'elle regarde le lit. Les rideaux avaient été remplacés par d'autres rideaux, blancs, qui tombaient non sur les côtés, mais à la tête et au pied du lit. Comme une cabane, la petite antre était remplie de coussins plus douillets les uns que les autres. Une véritable cabane d'enfant. Elle se retourna vers Severus, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, et celui-ci lui tendit une petite boîte métallique et rectangulaire.

–Je t'ai même trouvé des fraises !

–Ah non Sev ! Tu sais que je déteste _et _ les fraises _et _ les bananes !

Ses doigts allèrent retirer le couvercle, ouvrant la boîte grise et simple avec lenteur. Il tira une fraise de la boîte, qui se révélait être d'un marron clair. Les paupières de Lily s'ouvrirent un peu plus, déglutissant. Severus la lui tendit encore, et elle la lui arracha presque des mains.

–Des fraises en chocolat ! Ça change tout.

Lily essaya à nouveau de faire se rencontrer leurs lèvres, mais Severus l'en empêcha, la soulevant dans ses bras, l'allongeant au creux de leur lit, retirant l'attache qui retenait les anciens rideaux, qui les enfermèrent dans cette sorte de cachette. Il releva le menton de la future mère de son enfant vers le sommet, point noir et flou au-dessus de leurs têtes.

–Tu te souviens ?

–Bien sûr que je me souviens..., répondit-elle d'une voix suave.

Ça c'était passé lorsqu'ils avaient seize ans. Severus avait bandé les paupières de Lily d'un foulard noir, la faisant avancer à travers des touffes d'herbe, sans qu'elle ne sache où il l'emmenait. Un sourire en coin, elle l'avait laissé prendre ses mains, à travers cette espèce de campagne froide et nocturne. Il avait ouvert quelque chose, peut-être un rideau, qui avait frôlé sa joue. Il l'avait aidée à s'allonger contre une chose chaude et piquante, sûrement de l'herbe et quelques feuillages. Il avait retiré le foulard, la laissant voir une étroite cabane, faite uniquement de feuillages, bien verts et confortables. Ils étaient toujours dans leur grotte. Ils avaient ri, joué comme des enfants, Lily lui assurant qu'elle avait toujours voulu ne jamais grandir, mais rien que parce qu'elle était consciente que, enfant, jamais elle ne pourrait se marier avec lui, vivre avec lui, fonder une famille avec lui, elle acceptait alors de devenir adulte. Ce qui ne l'avait jamais empêchée de garder son esprit gamin et joueur. Severus avait essayé de partir, pour aller chercher quelque chose, mais Lily l'avait attrapé par le col, lui tordant presque le cou, appuyant sur ses épaules pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur, si ce n'est plus bas qu'elle. Elle avait détaillé chaque recoin de son visage, avant de l'embrasser, l'attirant plus à elle en le tirant par la cravate pour qu'il vienne s'allonger contre elle.

–Je suis... heureuse. Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses de ta part, Sev... mais que tu fasses sa chambre... en plus selon mes goûts... que tu connais si bien... c'est juste..., commença-t-elle d'une voix humide.

–Rien ne sera jamais trop beau pour vous deux.

Il caressa son visage, la serrant de toute la force de ses bras contre lui, échangeant un baiser en même temps. Il finit par lui expliquer que cela faisait quelques semaines déjà, depuis le jour où il s'était fait éclabousser par la pluie alors qu'il dormait, qu'il comptait placer une vitre sur les meurtrières, et qu'il avait crée cette chambre il y avait trois ans pour ranger certaines potions, mais n'avait au final jamais servi. Tout, le lit, le meuble, même le fauteuil, avaient été faits à la main. Le meuble avait été commencé il y avait plus d'un mois, lorsque Lily lui avait annoncé qu'elle serait obligée de laisser ses cassettes dans un coin. Les deux autres avaient été commencés dans la nuit, et finis durant les trois quarts d'heure durant lesquels elle était cloîtrée dans la salle de bains. Lily s'endormit dans ses bras, caressant la main de Severus posée sur son ventre. Il regarda attentivement le plafond caché par les rideaux. Il voulait se souvenir, il _devait _ se souvenir. Il ferma les yeux, cherchant, scrutant sa mémoire, en quête d'un souvenir invisible, n'importe lequel.

_Assis sur la pierre ardoise de leur chambre dans leur grotte, recouverte d'un tapis vert émeraude épais, un échiquier entre eux, les deux adolescents de seize ans qu'étaient Severus et Lily avaient passé un instant de loisir en jouant aux échecs, lui parfaitement calme et concentré sur ses pièces et sur les siennes, elle stressée au point de menacer de laisser exploser sa colère contre ce traître qui gagnait encore une fois face à elle. Lorsqu'il eut enfin sa reine, Lily avait été si furieuse qu'elle bondit sur lui, comme un chat, le projetant contre le tapis, s'asseyant sur son ventre. S'apprêtant à l'étrangler, il avait jugé bon de déposer un baiser en plein sur ses lèvres, ce qui avait eu pour effet de la calmer instantanément. _

_Elle était allée se faufiler sous la couette, les bras parcourus de frissons. Un étrange sentiment survola le corps de Severus. Encore habillé, il alla la rejoindre, rabattant la couette sur eux, la serrant contre lui. Respirant un grand coup, il embrassa son cou, posant craintivement ses mains fines sur le bas de sa poitrine. Lily lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension._

–_Sev ?_  
_  
–Je ... sais que ça va paraître un peu précipité... que c'est la troisième fois en deux mois que je te le propose... mais... j'ai terriblement envie de..._

_–De coucher avec moi ?_

_Severus avait hoché silencieusement de la tête. Lily avait répété dans un souffle "la troisième fois en deux mois". Cela faisait effectivement deux mois que Severus lui proposait de franchir le pas ensemble, après au moins cinq mois de couple. Les deux premières fois, elle avait refusé, assurant qu'elle ne se sentait pas prête, mais lui demandant quand même de réessayer, plus tard. Elle s'était levée, sous le regard triste de Severus qui s'était demandé si elle était vexée. Lorsqu'il s'était dirigé vers la sortie, la porte de roche fut claquée à sa figure. Il l'avait rouverte, pour tomber nez à nez avec Lily, vêtue d'un ample tee-shirt, et d'une culotte, sans rien d'autre, les cheveux relâchés. Peut-être avait-elle eu peur de se montrer nue devant lui._

_–Je croyais que..., avait commencé Severus avant qu'elle ne pose un doigt sur sa bouche._

_–J'en ai envie..._

_Pour prouver ses dires, elle avait sauté à son cou, allant avec lui jusqu'à leur lit. Il la laissa lui enlever ses boutons de métal, laissant son torse dénudé. Il avait senti ses mains trembler quand elle les passait sur son corps. Ce qu'il n'avait pas manqué de lui faire remarquer._

_–Tu as peur ?_

_–Non !_

_–De forniquer ?_

_–Encore moins. Et toi ?_

_–Certainement pas. Je me fiche de savoir si on peut aller en Enfer pour fornication..._  
_  
Lily avait éclaté de rire de ces paroles pleines d'ironie. Severus ne portait pas de ceinture, alors elle avait juste baissé sa braguette, sentant le souffle chaud sur sa tête, lui qui était penché au-dessus d'elle. _

_–Mais toi, tu n'as pas besoin de ça pour aller en Enfer, tu y es déjà condamnée..., continua-t-il d'une voix doucereuse._

_–Pardon ? avait dit froidement Lily._  
_  
–Tu es rousse. _

_À cet instant, Lily avait été partagée entre l'agacement et l'amusement, se retenant à la fois de lui retourner un coup de poing dans son torse bien plus fort que l'année précédente, et de se laisser aller aux rires. La raison de cette meilleure musculature était que Severus, pendant l'été, avait été convoqué au clan Cappadocien, ayant quinze ans, pour un entraînement pour demi-vampires. Une sorte de colonie de vacances pas très amusante. Un Vampire frêle et maigrichon était toujours une honte pour les Vampires. Et il n'était que trop mieux ainsi. _

Severus rouvrit les yeux. Leur première fois. Ça avait été merveilleux. On n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Ils s'étaient endormis, pour qu'à l'aube, ils recommencent une nouvelle fois. Aucun n'en était ressorti abattu. Lily lui avait même dit que si elle avait su plus tôt que cette première fois se déroulerait ainsi, ça aurait été elle qui lui aurait fait des avances, bien avant lui. Ce n'était pas suffisant. Il referma les yeux à nouveau.

_–Mais tu traites tous ceux qui sont de même naissance que moi de Sang-de-Bourbe, Severus ! Alors, pourquoi serais-je différente ?_

_Lily s'était dirigée vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame, prête à partir, décidée à rentrer. Il avait fait son choix. Tous ses rêves se brisaient, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire contre ça. Si pour lui elle était si sale et impure, alors elle resterait à ses yeux sale et impure. Et on ne partage pas sa vie avec quelqu'un que l'on trouve sale et impur. Cependant, lorsque le tableau pivota, elle l'entendit parler._

–_Parce que tu es différente..._

_Un soubresaut picotant avait secoué sa poitrine. Elle s'était retournée vivement, persuadée d'avoir mal entendu, mais Severus avait déjà tourné les talons, mains dans les poches, tête baissée, marchant d'un pas las. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre de ce qu'il avait dit, elle le savait, jamais elle ne pourrait vivre en paix tant qu'elle n'en avait pas la certitude. Aussi, elle avait accouru vers lui, bras tendu, manquant plusieurs fois de trébucher. _

_–SEVERUS ATTENDS !_

_Elle avait crié à tue-tête, le suppliant de revenir, craignant à ce qu'elle ne le revoie jamais. Severus n'avait pas eu la moindre intention de se retourner. Jamais plus il ne croiserait ses beaux yeux verts, il le savait. Pas plus qu'un jour elle ne l'aimerait, lui, le misérable. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-il à lui offrir ? Rien. Elle n'aimait pas l'argent, ni les richesses, il le savait, cependant, il ne pouvait pas vivre avec elle dans un taudis en ruines en lui faisant porter des guenilles. En tout cas, si elle n'aimait pas tout ce qui brillait, il savait qu'elle était bien trop belle pour lui. Il n'était qu'une chauve-souris.  
_  
_Il descendit les marches de marbre, essayant par-dessus tout de ne pas prêter attention à Lily, qui par maintes fois déjà, avait réussi à frôler son capuchon dans son dos. Il était plus rapide qu'elle, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Il sortit dans le parc baigné dans le royaume de la nuit, la reine opaline veillant sur lui, et sur son peuple lumineux. Ses cheveux à la couleur des plumes de corbeau étaient peints de reflets bleu marine sous l'astre. Ses bras frémissaient, ses manches étant relevées aux coudes. Il s'enfonça dans la forêt Interdite, après avoir passé la cabane de Hagrid, Lily perdant haleine derrière lui. Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui voulait encore, il n'en savait rien. Sûrement voulait-elle définitivement mettre les points sur les i avec lui. Qui savait quelle parcelle de cruauté il y avait en elle. _

_Il s'était assis contre un vieux chêne droit et solide, face à un amas de rochers, genoux contre son torse, tournant sa baguette entre ses doigts, le regard mélancolique. Tous ces beaux moments avec Lily étaient finis, bons à jeter aux archives de sa mémoire. Un grand coup de poing lui fut donné à l'arrière de la tête. En se retournant, il avait vu Lily, en pyjama, pieds nus, les cheveux pleins de brindilles, le regard foudroyant et le teint rouge de fureur, bras croisés._

_–Je t'ai appelé pendant vingt bonnes minutes. J'ai _ hurlé _pour que tu reviennes. Je t'ai poursuivi à travers le château, du dernier étage jusqu'à la forêt Interdite, pieds nus, en pyjama, et en passant par le parc. Tu es venu m'échauffer pendant une demi-heure pour que j'accepte tes excuses, et tu te barres. Tu sais ce que tu es ? Un abruti ! _  
_  
–Bien, soupira-t-il. Alors, dis-moi ce que tu as à me dire, et nous serons quittes, tu pourras faire ta vie de ton côté, et moi du mien. Qu'est-ce que je vais me recevoir dans la figure ? _  
_  
–Des choses horribles si tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! vociféra-t-elle, lui faisant baisser la tête, puisqu'il savait que Lily ne faisait jamais les choses à moitié. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est toi qui m'a parlé ! Qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ? _

_Severus n'avait eu aucune envie de répondre. Son ventre était brûlant d'amertume et son estomac trempait dans l'acide qui remontait à sa gorge. Elle n'avait rien entendu. La seule phrase d'amour qu'il pourrait certainement lui dire durant toute sa vie, qui s'annonçait misérable du début à la fin, si on exceptait les instants passés auprès de Lily eux-mêmes exceptés de celui-ci, et elle ne l'avait pas entendue. Il s'en serait jeté un Sectumsempra mortel lui-même. _

_Lily semblait avoir senti quelque chose, comme une infinie douleur au fond de lui. Ses joues se crispèrent, et elle se baissa à sa hauteur, marchant sur ses genoux jusqu'à lui, prenant son visage entre ses mains pour le relever jusqu'au sien, adoptant une voix plus douce et moins agressive._

_–Sev... qu'est-ce que tu m'as dit ?  
_  
_–Tu es différente, répondit-il après un moment d'hésitation._

_À ses mots, Lily avait commencé à avoir du mal à respirer. Elle avait senti son cœur tambouriner dangereusement. Avant de se donner une claque mentale, et de se dire qu'elle devait arrêter de rêver, que Severus ne voudrait jamais d'elle. Pourtant, elle avait tenté le tout pour le tout._  
_  
–Pourquoi ?_  
_  
Aucune réponse n'avait franchi la barrière de ses lèvres. Il était resté muet. Il s'était contenté de passer une main dans ses cheveux roux flamboyant pour enlever toutes les brindilles qui les salissaient. Puis, il avait laissé sa main glisser jusqu'à sa joue, qu'il avait caressée tendrement. Lily avait imprimé chaque détail de lui ce soir-là. Ses cheveux d'un noir brûlant. Son regard profond et __insondable. Ses lèvres fines et veloutées, mi-ouvertes. Ses mains fines et tremblantes plus de peur que de froid. La lune qui lui avait offert sa splendeur nacrée. Ses yeux s'étaient ouverts un peu plus lorsqu'il avait passé une main dans son cou pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Les deux premières secondes, elle était restée atterrée, mais trop envieuse, elle lui avait rendu son baiser avec plus de passion, le faisant même tomber en arrière, sans qu'ils ne se séparent. Cependant, elle avait fini par lui retourner un coup de poing dans le torse, pour se détourner de lui.  
_  
_–Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ?_  
_  
–Arrête de te servir de moi, tu ne m'auras pas comme ça._

_–Pardon ? !_

_Dans son élan et son entêtement, elle avait pensé que Severus avait compris qu'elle l'aimait et qu'il cherchait à jouer avec ses sentiments pour l'avoir. Une pure folie. Et même lorsqu'il avait essayé de l'enlacer, elle lui avait retourné un coup de coude dans le ventre qui lui avait fait lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'était relevée brusquement, ne voulant que rentrer. Pour l'en empêcher, Severus lui avait attrapé le poignet, mais il était tombé en arrière, glissant dans une flaque de boue, se cognant contre la plus grosse et solide des pierres. Lily s'était précipitée vers lui et tous deux avaient vu la pierre se déplacer, laissant apparaître un long tunnel rocheux._

_Ils s'y étaient engagés, leur tête raclant le plafond, leurs genoux s'écorchant. Bien sûr, pas par pur plaisir. La "porte" de sortie s'était refermée sur eux dès qu'ils s'y étaient aventurés. Ils étaient restés ébahis devant la grotte aux nuées de bassins d'eau tiède et fumante, aux reflets verts d'eau, ainsi que devant le mélange de couleur d'améthyste, d'agate et de turquoise, et la cascade fracassée contre un bassin plus grand, connecté avec tous les autres, rempli de rochers. Severus avait profité de son ébahissement, bouche grand ouverte, pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Résultat encore pire, puisque Lily lui avait retourné sa légendaire gifle, l'envoyant voler au sol, le pointant d'un doigt accusateur._

_–Ose te permettre de m'embrasser ! Je te rappelle que tu m'as quand même traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ! Comment comptes-tu que je te crois avec ça ?  
_  
_Severus s'était relevé, restant à genoux, prenant ses mains dans les siennes, posant son front contre les jambes de la jeune rousse. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Et de toute façon, vu qu'ils étaient prisonniers ici, il aurait tout le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour qu'elle se décide à le croire.  
_  
_–Tu te souviens du jour où on s'est rencontrés ? Je te surveillais déjà depuis une semaine. Je me promenais, tranquillement, encore vêtu de mes haillons, pour quitter le domicile familial. Je me suis dirigé vers le parc, pour m'allonger à l'ombre d'un bosquet, mais avant ça, je t'ai vue. Au début, je n'ai pas prêté attention à toi. Je ne t'ai pas regardée. Trois heures plus tard, je suis revenu. Tu étais toujours là. Je t'ai entendue rire une nouvelle fois. Et je t'ai regardée. Ce n'était pas vraiment un coup de foudre. Je te trouvais juste belle, et pleine de vie, quand je te voyais jouer et t'amuser. Le lendemain, rebelote. Au bout de trois jours, j'ai commencé à m'attacher à toi. Je te voyais, mais tu ne me voyais pas. Je m'attachais _trop _à toi. Je ne pouvais plus m'empêcher de venir au parc, chaque jour, juste pour te voir. Ça a duré une semaine. Et au bout de ce septième jour, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu étais une sorcière. J'ai fini par te le dire, malgré ta sœur. Tu es partie, vexée. Et pourtant, un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, tu es revenue. Tu m'as surpris derrière mon bosquet. Tu savais bien que j'étais là. Tu étais venue me parler. C'est là que j'ai compris que je t'aimais. Tu étais tout ce qui me complétait : une fille, pleine de fraîcheur, de joie de vivre, compatissante, compréhensive, ... juste parfaite. On a fini par devenir amis. Les meilleurs amis. Avec toi, je pouvais oublier mes parents, oublier à quel point ils me délaissait, à quel point mon __père pouvait me haïr. Et même lorsque ma mère est morte, tu étais là, tu ne m'as jamais abandonné. Tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Alors je me suis juré de ne jamais te faire de mal. Je sais... c'est raté._

_Des larmes avaient brillé dans les yeux de Lily, qui ne comprenait toujours pas. Ça paraissait à la fois logique, suffisamment pour que tout s'emboîte comme des briques formant un mur, et illogique, comme si le monde marchait à l'envers. Comme si c'était les femmes qui rendaient enceintes les hommes, comme si la folie rendait sain d'esprit, comme si l'alcool était la source de la raison, comme si c'était l'enfant qui s'occupait des parents, comme si on naissait vieux et qu'on mourrait bébé, comme si on était mort pour être vivant. _

_–C'est pour ça que tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Parce que tu m'aimais ?_

_–NON ! Je suis malade. Je sais, ce n'est pas excusable, et c'est encore moins une excuse... Tu te souviens du jour où Potter m'a lancé un défi, l'année dernière ? J'ai perdu devant tous les Serpentard. Devant toi. Toi bien sûr, tu t'en moquais. Tu m'avais même dit que je m'étais battu comme un véritable cobra, comme un hippogriffe, et qu'il avait triché en jetant un sort interdit lors de duels. Ça tu me l'a dit après... mais avant... avant je suis retourné dans les cachots, avec toi... j'ai tout détruit. Tout. Chaque meubles, chaque tissus, chaque fenêtres, ... tout. Je ne me contrôlais plus. Je criais sur tout et n'importe quoi, même sur les oiseaux, même sur les potions... sur n'importe quoi. Lily, je ... suis atteint de Sanguinite._

_–De Sanguinite ? ! Tu es un... Vampire ?_

_–_Demi_-Vampire. C'est... juste cette raison. Dès que je suis en colère, dans une extrême colère, je ne contrôle ni mes paroles ni mes gestes. Et comme je ne pouvais pas bouger... je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi ! Je sais, je suis un abruti, un connard, un salopard, même peut-être pire que James Potter, simplement pour t'avoir dit ça, cependant rien n'empêchera jamais que je t'aime... je donnerais ma vie si un jour ça pouvait sauver la tienne... je ne veux pas te perdre... tu es tout ce que j'ai et que je n'aurai jamais... tu es plus pure pour moi que n'importe quoi au monde..._

_Lily s'était libérée de Severus, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser inonder. Se mordillant le bout des doigts, elle s'était enfoncée un peu plus dans la grotte, marchant le long de l'allée de pierre, jusqu'à la cascade, Severus marchant silencieusement derrière elle, la surveillant. Jour de malchance, il avait glissé sur une pierre humide, tombant sous la cascade, trempé de la tête aux pieds, ses vêtements lui collant à la peau. Lily avait éclaté de son doux rire cristallin. Ne pouvant résister, elle s'était penchée, l'avait embrassé sans timidité.  
_  
_–J'ai toujours rêvé d'être une sorcière..., lui avait-elle murmuré._

_Lorsqu'elle l'eut relâché, Severus avait peiné à se relever, sa tête tournant. Il s'était posé trop de questions. Il s'était relevé, mais trop tard, puisque Lily reculait déjà à grands pas. Se retenant d'avoir un sourire béat, il avait posé une main sur son épaule, la poussant dans un bassin. Elle avait eu le bon réflexe d'attraper sa chemise, tombant avec lui._

_Le bassin avait vomi de lourdes gerbes d'eau sous leur poids. Entièrement trempés, les bassins étaient bien plus profonds qu'on ne le croyait, aussi durent-ils regagner la surface en vitesse, retirant leurs cheveux de leur visage. Severus avait étrangement regardé Lily, comme s'il ne la comprenait plus. Il s'était accroché au rebord, prêt à sortir. La poigne de Lily l'en avait empêché en le ramenant par le dos de sa chemise. Ses doigts humides avaient caressé son visage, les deux étant beaucoup trop près l'un de l'autre._

_–J'ai horreur de ce qui brille Sev... par contre... ton intellect brille... je veux dire, tu es brillant... même... parfait... juste parfait..._

_–Que dois-je comprendre ? Tu as l'intention de faire ta vie, de ton côté, parce que tout ce que tu aimes chez moi, c'est mon intellect ?_

_Lily avait posé un doigt sur sa bouche._

_–Je ne ferais ma vie avec personne d'autre qu'avec toi.  
_  
_Pour la première fois, réellement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent pour échanger ce geste si passionné, dans un long enlacement qui aurait pu durer éternellement._  
_  
_ Pour la dernière fois, Severus rouvrit les yeux, l'esprit chamboulé. Lily était si compliquée. Peut-être même plus que lui. Un jour elle était comme ça, le lendemain elle était autrement. C'était une autre pièce pour ce puzzle si troué. Il avait eu tout le mal du monde à la convaincre pour enfin avoir le droit à ses bras. Et il avait réussi, pour que dix-sept ans plus tard, ils soient sur le point d'avoir un enfant. Il ressentit un vide dans ses bras, et en baissant les yeux, il vit que Lily n'était plus là.

Craignant déjà le pire pour elle et leur enfant, il se jeta au bas du lit, remarquant au passage la boîte de fraises en chocolat à moitié vide. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau à la volée, encore un peu endormi, pour voir Lily, assise sur son bureau, sirotant un thé dans une tasse en porcelaine avec une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns courts, vêtue d'un jogging blanc et d'un pull marron clair très fin, pas assez épais et laineux pour cet hiver. Elle avait un nez excessivement pointu, un visage arrondi, de grands yeux d'un vert laiteux et des hanches penchant d'un côté. Les deux femmes se retournèrent d'un coup et la femme brune afficha un large sourire amical en voyant Severus.

–Et c'est donc... le père ?

–En effet, répondit Lily d'une voix fière et claironnante. Sev ? Voici Sororem Abscondit. Ma remplaçante.

Lily tendit une main vers Severus, qui l'attrapa et la serra, allant la rejoindre pour qu'elle se love contre lui, posant sa tasse sur son bureau. Sororem ramena ses cheveux rasés en arrière, toujours souriante. Elle avait l'air de la parfaite Moldue dans ces vêtements amples et sportifs. Même Lily faisait pâle figure devant elle. Severus restait muet, tenant Lily par l'épaule.

–Vous disiez que vous veniez d'où ? demanda Lily.

–Je viens d'Australie. D'ailleurs, je viens d'apprendre qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui vient d'arriver à Poudlard ?

–Qui donc ?

–Une nouvelle concierge, venue de son propre gré pour aider Filch face à Peeves...

Les deux professeurs discutèrent pendant de longues dizaines de minutes, laissant un peu le pauvre Severus seul au milieu de ces deux _femmes_ . Depuis un bout de temps déjà, il ne cessait de se dire "Les femmes ! Toujours aussi bavardes". Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois quarts d'heure que la remplaçante partit, boitant de la jambe droite. Lily se tourna vers Severus, jouant avec ses cheveux noirs de ses doigts.

–Sev... tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, même si je n'en avais pas besoin, mais...

–Oui ?

–Je veux que ce soit toi, et seulement toi, qui me fasse accoucher.

Le sang de Severus ne fit qu'un tour, et il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour s'assurer qu'elle lui avait bien demandé, ou plutôt confié (aux dernières nouvelles c'était plus un ordre qu'une demande), cette tâche. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se recoiffer, fermant les yeux pour les rouvrir.

–Lily, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai la tête d'une sage-femme ? Non, ne me tape pas, mais je veux dire, est-ce que tu penses que j'ai déjà fait accoucher beaucoup de femmes ?

–Par Merlin Sev, heureusement que non ! Mais moi je veux que ce soit toi et personne d'autre. Et puis, ne me dis pas que tu arriverais rien qu'à supporter l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre que toi puisse passer ses mains et ses yeux entre mes jambes ?

–Certainement pas ! Ce sera moi, et juste moi.

Lily s'esclaffa, prenant place dans son fauteuil de directeur de Serpentard, le laissant prendre la place qu'occupaient généralement les pauvres élèves martyrisés lorsqu'ils pénétraient le domaine du terrible Severus Snape. Snape. Lily Snape. Cela ne sonnait-il pas bien mieux que Lily Evans ou Lily Potter ? Plutôt deux fois qu'une. Étrangement, ce fut la même pensée qu'ils eurent tous les deux, sans le savoir.

–Tu en avais entendu parler de cette nouvelle concierge toi ? demanda-t-elle.

–Oui, Albus m'en avait parlé tout à l'heure, elle serait engagée depuis une semaine, mais ne commence son travail que demain. Elle doit arriver aujourd'hui. Une certaine Arabelle Nonpudet...

***

Plus tard dans la journée, Sororem avait fini par reprendre l'ancienne chambre de Lily, maintenant qu'elle partageait celle du maître des potions. Elle avait déjà remplacé la tapisserie rouge du bureau et de la chambre par une couleur chocolat, parcourue de bordures blanches, et ses valises étaient vides et les affaires rangées. Elle préféra se changer, enlevant son jogging pour aller chercher un jean de cuir souple laineux, étant frileuse. Lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à faire glisser son pied dedans, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte, dans son dos, pour la refermer, la laissant un peu entrebâillée.

Sororem ne bougea pas. Elle savait bien qui était là, elle voyait déjà son visage net et précis dans son esprit : des cheveux d'un blond vénitien mi-longs, un visage mince de teinte beige, deux petits yeux clairs parsemés de taches brunes. La nouvelle venue s'approcha.

–Je savais bien que tu me suivrais, dit la remplaçante, dos tourné. Je t'attendais juste deux semaines plus tôt.

–Il fallait bien que je trouve un travail, je ne pouvais pas prendre n'importe lequel.

La brunette se retourna, renonçant à mettre son pantalon. Elle sourit narquoisement, les yeux pétillants. La femme captura son visage, le regard malicieux.

–Tu n'abandonneras jamais, hein Arabelle ?

–Jamais.

Arabelle embrassa ses lèvres avec fougue, étreinte que Sororem lui répondit avec envie.

–Que crois-tu qu'ils vont penser ? demanda Sororem.

–Je m'en fiche. Si ça ne leur plaît pas, qu'ils apprennent à aimer avant de lapider ceux qui s'aiment.

***

Le lit était resté comme il était, et les deux futurs parents dormaient calmement, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Autant Lily était paisible, que Severus avait les traits convulsés, la respiration saccadée. Sa tête tournait inlassablement, ses doigts crispés sur la couette, l'arrachant presque.

_La tempête de neige battait furieusement, ses jambes s'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux dans la neige, se battant contre le vent rageur. Tout était blanc. Tout était noir. Ou alors tout était noir, mais taché de blanc. Quoi qu'il en soit, Severus toussait, se protégeait le visage de ses bras, sa cape battant derrière lui. Il avait terriblement froid. Il n'y avait ni lumière ni chaleur, ce qui était, en soit, évident. Ne jamais tomber. C'était sa règle d'or. S'il tombait, la neige recouvrirait alors sa carcasse glacée en peu de temps. Lily. Il fallait qu'il retrouve Lily. Elle était là, quelque part, il fallait qu'il la retrouve. _

–LILY !

_Elle ne répondait pas. Et elle ne répondrait pas, il en était bien conscient. Pourtant, au loin, au cœur d'un mince tourbillon de neige, il vit une silhouette sombre et floue sauter, faire de grands gestes de bras, mais trop loin pour qu'il puisse l'entendre hurler. L'espoir animant ses pas, sa vitesse doubla, trop pressé de la retrouver et de sa faufiler sous une couverture en face d'un bon feu de cheminée. Cependant, lorsqu'il arriva enfin en face du tourbillon, il n'y avait plus de silhouette extatique. Aussi, paniqué, il décida de rentrer à l'intérieur. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'était Lily, son beau visage gelé, ses doigts crispés et décharnés, les lèvres bleuies et les paupières closes. _

_Morte. Morte ensevelie sous la neige. Voilà tout ce qu'il restait de la belle et chaleureuse Lily Evans. Un cadavre glacial. Il ne pleura pas. Il ne le put pas, chaque goutte d'eau qui pouvait rouler sur sa peau était gelée, à l'état de glaçon. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser là. Il la souleva dans ses bras faibles et frigorifiés, refaisant le même chemin, en sens inverse. C'était trop dur. C'en était fini. Il s'écroula en avant, tombant contre le corps de sa belle, se laissant emporter par l'étreinte glaciale de la mort. _

Severus se réveilla en sursaut, la poitrine affolée, suivi de Lily qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de bondir de la sorte, au beau milieu de la nuit, pour se rendre compte à la vue de la sueur sur ses joues maigres qu'il venait de faire un cauchemar. Elle s'assit, venant poser sa tempe contre son épaule, sa main contre son torse, le sentant frémir, cherchant à le rassurer.

–Sev ?

–Tout va bien. C'était juste un cauchemar. Je dois être un peu angoissé... , admit-il.

–Pourquoi ?

–Peut-être... parce que je pense toujours que je ne serai jamais un bon père.

Lily soupira, attrapa ses épaules, le forçant à se rallonger, posant ses mains dans son cou, le réchauffant doucement. C'était toujours le même refrain. "Je ne serai pas un bon père, je ne serai pas un bon père". Était-il donc devin pour affirmer ceci avec tant de certitude ? N'était-ce pas elle qui était censée faire des crises d'hormones et de stress ? Encore heureux qu'elle sache tout ce qu'il fallait faire pour lui redonner confiance pour quelque temps.

–Sev... est-ce que ton père se serait donné la peine de t'offrir une aussi belle chambre ?

–Non.

–Est-ce que ton père se serait aussi donné la peine de protéger au péril de sa propre vie ta mère ?

–Il l'a tuée, alors je pense que non...

–Eh bien tu vois. Rien que ça prouve que tu es parfaitement capable d'être un excellent père. Maintenant, rendors-toi et ne me refais plus ça.

Son souffle se détendit. Il n'y avait vraiment que Lily pour le rassurer de cette manière. Le pire était que ça marchait, même s'il restait convaincu que jamais il ne gagnerait la médaille du "meilleur papa du monde". C'était certainement le même refrain pour plusieurs futurs pères, mais lui était persuadé que l'enfant ne l'aimerait pas. Ne pouvait pas l'aimer. Il ferma les yeux, posant sa tête dans le cou de Lily, sa main sur son ventre. Rien n'empêcherait que lui l'aimait et qu'il voulait que l'enfant l'aime.

Un clapotement. Comme une goutte tombant dans l'eau. Il dormait. Pourtant, ce bruit répétitif et incessant ne cessait de se faire entendre. Il n'arrivait pas à se réveiller. Il en était à peine conscient. Le bruit ne venait pas de l'extérieur. Il venait de sa tête, purement et simplement. Le sang qui goutte dans le sang dans l'ombre. Le sang de personne. Une voix de femme venait se rajouter, ainsi qu'un faible tic tac d'horloge à eau.

_Dors, petit enfant,_  
_Dors, avant que le monstre sous ton lit,_  
_Ne vienne et torture ton sommeil de relents,_  
_Relents de chair putride, et de squelette décrépi_ ,  
_Dors avant qu'elle n'arrive, _  
_Celle qui est notre maître, _  
_Dents de Vampire n'écrivent,_  
_Pour retracer cette histoire, faut-il une lettre,_  
_Prends garde à elle, petit enfant,_  
_Celle aux cornes de bouc et à la peau putréfiée,_  
_Si tu ne veux pas finir le corps pendant,_  
_Au-dessus du Styx, elle n'est pas ailée,_  
_Mais elle a tous les monstres des temps,_  
_Elle peut t'arracher la vie quand elle veut,_  
_Vends-lui ton âme, et tout ira mieux,_  
_La guerre reviendra, elle jamais ne ment,_  
_Familles seront détruites, confiance disparue,_  
_Ses alliés sont partout, comme un serpent ont une nouvelle mue,_  
_Nous devons nous plier, pour ne pas être sacrifiés pour avoir eu trop de cran,_  
_Puisqu'elle fera finir le monde dans la douleur et le sang..._

Severus se réveilla pour la seconde fois, l'esprit encore moins arrangé. Torturé, tiraillé, étiré, surchargé. Une main sur sa joue l'avait compris, et cherchait encore à le calmer, tandis qu'il était blotti dans le creux d'une épaule chaude, lèvres closes. Il connaissait cette voix. Et cette berceuse. Sa mère, Eileen Prince Snape. C'était le nom de la femme à qui appartenait cette voix douce et froide. Lily fit glisser sa main dans son dos, et il se serra plus fort contre elle, cherchant un peu plus le confort de ses bras. Au vu de la couleur limpide d'au-dehors, le jour s'était déjà levé.

–Sev ? Encore un...

–Non, mais autre chose, la coupa-t-il.

–Quoi ?

–Un souvenir. Ma mère. Qui me chantait une berceuse. Je devais avoir quoi, deux, trois ans...

Malgré ce qui semblait être une situation dramatique, Lily ne pouvait se retenir de sourire à la pensée de Severus bébé. Des joues rondes, un regard noir grincheux de tueur, un nez et des petits doigts boudinés, un petit corps grassouillet et hâve, des poings potelés... telle était l'image de "bébé Severus" que Lily se forgeait. Un mignon petit bébé, pour aujourd'hui devenir un véritable dieu, comme elle le lui disait si souvent. Elle reporta son attention sur le Severus actuel.

–C'est cette berceuse qui te perturbe ?

–Assez, oui..., murmura-t-il en se frottant le crâne. _Monstre sous ton lit... relents de chair putride... celle aux cornes de bouc... pendant au-dessus du Styx... donne-lui ton âme... la guerre reviendra... ses alliés sont partout... elle fera finir le monde dans la douleur et le sang..._

Pas de rimes, seulement des bribes de vers. Severus ne se souvenait pas totalement de la berceuse, mais au moins, il se souvenait des parties les plus importantes à ses yeux. Lily pâlissait à vue d'œil, visiblement inquiète, posant une main sur son torse.

–Curieuse berceuse à chanter à un enfant de deux ou trois ans...

Severus hocha muettement de la tête.

***

Un jeune garçon de deuxième année marchait à travers le parc du château, mains dans les poches, ses cheveux blonds et sales cachant son regard abattu. Il ne savait pas où il allait, où il voulait aller. Il voulait juste partir. Un hématome violacé se dessinait sur sa joue, de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son nez. On lui avait pris son manteau, et le voilà qui marchait dans un pull troué. Une main le tira en arrière, par sa cravate bleue déchirée, l'étranglant presque, le retournant. Une grande blonde de cinquième année aux yeux froids, accompagnée de deux graisseux appelés Crabbe et Goyle, sans leur Draco, se tenaient en face de lui.

–Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça Cornfoot ? le railla Tracey Davis.

–Lâche-moi..., répondit-il d'une petite voix en prenant son courage à deux mains.

–Pardon ?

Elle le jeta à terre, le faisant rouler dans la neige. Draco était rentré chez lui, et la Serpentard Davis en avait profité pour faire de Crabbe et Goyle ses acolytes. Elle lui cracha qu'un petit Serdaigle comme lui se devait de se plier face à la noble maison Serpentard, et que pour éviter à ce qu'il l'oublie, il devrait payer cet affront. D'un claquement de doigts, les deux gorilles se jetèrent sur lui, le rouant de coups de poings dans la mâchoire, de pieds dans les côtes, dans les jambes, le faisant cracher du sang, le couvrant d'ecchymoses. Davis les rappela, et comme des chiens, ils se reculèrent, tandis qu'elle s'avançait vers le recroquevillé qui gémissait de douleur.

–Ça fait trop longtemps que tu me cherches Cornfoot. Tu n'aurais pas dû venir en aide au Sang-de-Bourbe, hier. Maintenant c'est à ton tour. Tu crois que personne ne sait que tes deux parents sont des Sang-de-Bourbe ? Allez... _Endoloris._

Stephen Cornfoot hurla de douleur, ses membres craquant, s'étirant, son dos se cambrant comme s'il avait le tétanos. C'était insupportable. Davis finit par arrêter, le faisant tomber et rouler jusqu'au flanc de la pente. Il tomba dans l'épaisse neige. L'ordre pour les deux gorilles étaient de le laisser être enseveli dans la neige, bras en croix, visage bleui, pour ensuite partir.

Les heures passèrent. Le professeur McGonagall sortit à son tour dans le parc, vêtue de son habituelle robe verte, bien que plus chaude en ces temps froids. Elle prit le chemin des petites marches de pierre, les descendant avec lenteur, dans le but de se rendre à Pré-au-Lard, histoire d'aller boire un bon verre chaud aux Trois Balais, avant que le soleil se couche : les Détraqueurs patrouillaient à la nuit tombée. Cependant, dès qu'elle eut descendu la colline, une élève, Lisa Turpin, accourut vers elle, terrifiée.

–_Professeur McGonagall !_

_–_ Que se passe-t-il Miss Turpin ?

Les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues l'inquiétaient. Des images affreuses défilaient déjà dans sa tête : on était en hiver, le Wistrik ne _pouvait pas _ revenir, aucun élève ne _pouvait _ mourir. Alors qu'avait bien pu voir cette Serdaigle pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ?

–Professeur, c'est Stephen Cornfoot, là-bas, il est...

–Qu'a-t-il donc ? Calmez-vous !

–Je ne sais pas, mais il est dans un sale état...

La petite blonde l'emmena quelques pas plus loin, où Stephen Cornfoot reposait, sur le dos, pieds et bras relevés, comme un chien qui demandait des chatouilles sur le ventre, mais immobilisé. Sa bouche était béante, ses paupières closes, cependant, le pire détail était qu'il était entièrement gelé. Pas bleui. De glace, littéralement. Même ses vêtements. Un bloc de glace humain.

McGonagall et Turpin s'étaient pressées de l'emmener à l'infirmerie, l'allongeant sur un lit en attendant Mrs Pomfresh. Une bonne dizaine de lits étaient encadrés par de lourds rideaux gris. L'infirmière, précipitée, arriva pour voir l'élève attaqué. Elle l'examina rapidement. Severus et Lily étaient à l'arrière, tout comme Chourave, tout comme une poignée d'élèves, tout comme Abscondit, tout comme Filch, tout comme Peeves.

–Il est encore en vie, dit l'infirmière. C'est le septième...

–Le septième ?! dit soudainement Minerva.

L'infirmière fit signe à chaque élèves de partir, ce qu'ils firent sans rechigner. Elle tira un à un les rideaux, révélant des corps d'élèves gelés et pétrifiés, dans la même position, dans le même état. Il y avait même une professeur, Rolanda Bibine. Tous découverts par divers professeurs et élèves, et aussi par Peeves. Sentant venir les questions, Pomfresh commença son diagnostic.

–C'est la maladie du Monstre des Glaces. Une maladie, virus, parfois contagieuse, s'avérant toujours mortelle, que l'on attrape en ayant un certain contact avec la neige... comment ont-ils pu l'attraper, je n'en sais rien...

–Moi je sais, lança Peeves d'une voix claironnante.

Tous les professeurs se tournèrent vers lui, bien que peu étonnés : Peeves étaient les yeux de Poudlard. Il savait tout ce qu'il s'y passait, tout ce que les professeurs et les élèves faisaient, chaque couple qui s'y formait, quand avait lieu un moment intime, quelles ruptures avaient lieu, quel temps il faisait.

–Comment Peeves ? demanda Pomfresh.

–Ils avaient faim, répondit-il.

–Oh Peeves, ce n'est pas le moment de plaisanter ! tempêta McGonagall.

–Non, sérieux, ils devaient vraiment avoir faim pour manger de la neige !

Les professeurs restèrent tous muets comme des tombes. En y repensant, il était vrai que presque chacun d'entre eux avaient vu quelques élèves manger de la neige, en purs gamins qu'ils étaient, s'amusant tout en faisant des batailles de boules. Severus fut le premier à reprendre la parole.

–De la magie noire... le Monstre des Glaces ne s'attrape pas comme ça... c'est de la magie noire... il faut ensorceler la neige, avant même qu'elle tombe, pour qu'elle contienne le virus... ou alors il fait tomber la neige, il la contrôle... ensuite, elle peut être contagieuse, pas un baiser, ou une embrassade...

–Un mage noir aurait contaminé la neige ? demanda brusquement Chourave.

–C'est la seule hypothèse possible, continua-t-il. Le problème maintenant, c'est que le Monstre des Glaces est mortel... il ne leur reste que quelques jours.

Un silence de mort régna soudainement dans l'infirmerie. La porte d'entrée claqua, néanmoins, personne n'y prêta attention. Severus ne sut si cette soudaine panique était due au fait qu'il sortait à peine d'une crise de Sanguinite, en tout cas, il perdit à nouveau le contrôle sur lui-même, et serra le visage de Lily dans ses mains, lui murmurant quelque chose précipitamment sous l'œil surpris des autres adultes.

–Lily chérie, dis-moi, je t'en supplie, que tu n'as embrassé personne sur la joue, que personne ne t'a embrassée sur la joue, que tu n'as serré la main à personne, que tu n'as enlacé personne, que tu n'as pas mangé de neige...

–Non, du tout...

–Tu n'as vu personne tousser devant toi ? Réponds-moi honnêtement, si oui, à ce stade, c'est encore guérissable...

–Non plus Sev, calme-toi.

Lily le serra fort dans ses bras, étreinte qu'il lui rendit avec tendresse, rassuré. Perdre Lily et leur enfant, à trois mois seulement, aurait été un coup beaucoup trop dur pour lui, pour qu'il puisse le supporter.

Quant à celui qui avait quitté discrètement l'infirmerie en claquant la porte, il courrait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs, la vue brouillée, gravissant les escaliers d'un pas précipité. Arrivé au cinquième étage, le Gryffondor se laissa tomber au sol, contre un mur, pour se laisser inonder par les sanglots, passant une main dans ses cheveux roux. Hestia. Justin. Mandy. Terry. Le voilà seul, entièrement seul, face au chaos qui gagnait Poudlard. Ils étaient quatre au début. Il n'en restait plus qu'un. Il fallait qu'il coure, qu'il s'en aille, loin de Poudlard. Il sentait le regard des deux démons sur lui, le surveillant chaque minutes, chaque secondes.

Il restait une dernière lueur d'espoir pour lui, Kenneth Towler, le dernier de tous. Il essuya ses yeux, respira un grand coup, regagnant les escaliers, dans l'unique but de rejoindre la salle commune des rouge et or. Il murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame, s'engouffrant dans l'entrée, voyant à la table un jeune garçon noir aux cheveux courts, dessinant tranquillement sur son cahier.

–DEAN !

Dean Thomas se retourna vers Kenneth. Le rouquin resta un moment pétrifié, déglutissant, avant de hocher la tête négativement, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il voyait. Il recula, Dean se leva, Kenneth cherchait à le fuir, il voulait le voir lui.

–Non... pas toi... ils t'ont eu, toi aussi... non...

Kenneth repartit, refaisant chemin inverse. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir. Son dernier ami s'était fait attraper, lui aussi. Il fallait qu'il quitte Poudlard, il fallait qu'il quitte l'Écosse, voire même l'Europe s'il le fallait. Chemin faisant, il faillit percuter le professeur Snape qui le fusillait de son regard noir.

–Towler. Puis-je savoir où vous allez comme ça ?

–Oh professeur... vous êtes justement celui que je voulais voir... il faut que je vous parle... à vous, et à vous seul... s'il vous plaît, écoutez-moi...

Severus hésita un instant. Était-ce une plaisanterie puérile et futile ? Le Gryffondor avait les yeux baignés de larmes. Il ne savait non plus si c'était l'influence de Lily et de l'enfant qui l'y poussait, mais en voyant cet air suppliant, il hocha la tête pour qu'il continue. L'élève en aurait remercié le Ciel.

–On était trop curieux... on était trop curieux... trop fous... On voulait réunir les quatre Maisons, on en avait marre de toutes ces rivalités... Hestia, Justin et moi, on perdait espoir, mais Terry, lui, restait toujours optimiste. Jusqu'au jour où, en septembre, on vous a vus, aux Trois Balais, avec le professeur Evans... on a commencé à oublier qu'elle était mariée, et Justin, Terry et moi on a commencé à espérer que vous finissiez ensemble... quelques semaines se sont écoulées, comme ça, comme des cons on imaginait des scénarios tous plus tordus les uns que les autres... puis, la forêt Interdite a brûlé. Une nuit, la lisière étant surveillée le jour, on est sortis, tous les quatre, dans le parc... on a vu deux hommes. Deux silhouettes noires étaient devant un arbre, ramassant un objet. Une broche. On les a suivis... on n'aurait pas dû... on a vu ce qu'on ne devait pas voir...

Le rouquin tomba au sol, contre ses genoux, ses doigts crispés dans sa tignasse, s'arrachant les cheveux, sa respiration secouée par les spasmes pour se retenir de pleurer. De toute évidence, la scène les avaient, comment dire... traumatisés ? Towler se jeta à ses pieds, attrapant le bas de sa cape entre ses doigts. Il semblait supplier le Seigneur, paniqué.

–Qu'est-ce vous avez vu ?

–Je... peux pas... _dire_ ... nos lèvres... ont été... clouées... avec du fil... barbelé... Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que vous devez vous méfier de Flamme et de Papier... ils sont là... dans les parages, ils attendent le moindre instant de solitude... il faut que vous protégiez le professeur Evans... et votre enfant... c'est plus qu'important... pas que pour vous... c'est le monde magique _et _ le monde Moldu qui sont en danger ! L'humanité tout entière ! Ne les laissez jamais seuls, restez toujours avec eux ! Ils sont là... ils sont à Poudlard... dans les parages, là... on a essayé de fuir tous les quatre... Hestia est à Sainte-Mangouste... Justin mort... et Mandy et Terry aussi... ils étaient pas dans le jardin d'Hagrid pour rien... ou pour passer un moment en amoureux... Terry voulait la prévenir qu'il voulait s'enfuir, qu'on était en danger, et puis le monstre les a attaqués... il n'était pas là que pour le professeur Evans... pour nous quatre aussi, pour être sûrs qu'on parlerait pas... alors le Wistrik a aussi tué Mandy... et aujourd'hui, je suis le dernier... ce sont eux, Papier et Flamme, qui ont lancé ce virus... ils voient tout, ils savent tout... Ce n'est pas Dieu qu'il faut prier, Dieu ne fera jamais rien, c'est le Ciel qui nous a mis là ! Cachez-vous...

Il suffoquait un peu trop, son dialogue parfois coupé par des toussotements, qui n'étouffèrent pas le son des pas précipités d'un groupe d'adultes, montant jusqu'au sixième étage, où ils étaient tous les deux. Severus se souvint pourquoi il était là. Flitwick était arrivé à l'infirmerie, disant qu'un certain Kenneth Towler s'apprêtait à fuguer, l'ayant surpris un sac sur le dos, hurlant dans un couloir des paroles sans queue ni tête, surtout incompréhensibles, et qu'il fallait le retrouver. Kenneth se releva, prêt à partir, mais Severus l'attrapa par le col, l'empêchant de partir.

–Oh professeur, je vous en supplie ! Ils sont là, tous les deux, je vous en supplie, laissez-moi partir, ils vont me tuer, comme ils ont tué Hestia, Justin, Mandy et Terry ! Je vous en supplie, je me sauverai, mais je ne veux pas mourir, par pitié, ne me vendez pas à eux ! Ne me rendez pas aux professeurs, je serai à la merci des deux démons ! pleurait-il.

Severus fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son poignet, le retenant encore un peu. Devait-il céder, le croire ? Qui diable savait ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout ça ? Si cela se trouvait, il mentait, et voulait juste un moment de célébrité un peu trop abusée. Pourtant, chaque évènement de ces derniers temps s'emboîtant, il ne put que le croire. Il n'était pas cruel. Il n'était pas un monstre.

–Il y a un passage-toboggan dans la tour Est du septième étage qui vous mènera directement dans le parc. Allez à Pré-au-Lard, il y a un train qui part pour l'Angleterre dans moins d'une heure.

Suite à ça, il le relâcha, le laissant lever le nez au ciel, le visage étincelant de pleurs. Pas de désespoir, ni de peur, simplement de bonheur. Dans quelques minutes, il serait sauf. Il pourrait rejoindre ses parents, être pouponné par eux, bercé et chatoyé. Tout ça grâce à ce professeur, qui lui rendait sa liberté. Il gravit quelques marches à reculons, les mains jointes.

–Oh merci professeur ! Merci ! Terry avait raison quand il disait que vous n'étiez sûrement pas si cruel ! D'ailleurs... il aurait été si heureux s'il avait été là... il rêvait de voir Serpentard et Gryffondor réunis, réconciliés... et vous voilà vous... avec le professeur Evans... il en aurait pleuré de joie...

–Fichez-moi le camp avant que je ne change d'avis et vous donne directement en pâture !

Il hocha frénétiquement de la tête, trop heureux malgré sa terreur. Il avait l'air d'avoir si peur. Les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Dumbledore finirent par arriver, derrière lui, respirant avec difficulté. Ils semblaient plus pâles qu'à l'ordinaire. Albus se tourna vers Severus, qui lui, se retourna, sa cape virevoltant en décrivant un arc-de-cercle.

–Vous l'avez trouvé Severus ? Où est-il ?

–Pas tout à fait. Il est mort. Il a fini par se suicider. Il a sauté par la fenêtre, et s'est retrouvé enterré sous la neige, déjà tué sous le choc de la chute. Pauvre fou.

La discussion se termina là. Le minuscule professeur Flitwick baissa la tête, le regard vide, joignant les mains, lui donnant l'air de prier, murmurant sombrement « Un de moins »... Severus se tut. Le directeur des Serdaigle partit, accompagné de Dumbledore. Quant à Severus, il tourna la tête vers McGonagall, caressant sa lèvre gercée.

–Où est Lily ?

–Elle a regagné les cachots. Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour lui pour qu'il se ronge d'inquiétude, et accoure dans les escaliers, comptant regagner les cachots. Qui sait quel autre monstre rôdait, épaulant le virus du Monstre des Glaces qui avait déjà fait une dizaine de futurs morts, dont une professeure. À ce train-là, Poudlard entier allait devenir un tombeau. Un gigantesque tombeau, un château du style transylvanien, fenêtres condamnées, rempli de toiles d'araignée, les araignées elles-mêmes rampant au sol avec serpents et autres reptiles, chauves-souris accrochées au mur se délectant de l'obscurité éternelle, squelettes encore habillés assis dans chaque recoins, orbites vides, douves entourant ce tombeau. Sans plus personne pour dire qu'un jour ceci avait été une école de magie pleine de vie. Plus qu'un lieu craint, que les Moldus diraient hantés, comme chaque chose un peu sombre qu'ils pouvaient voir dans leur vie. Les dernières paroles de Kenneth Towler résonnaient encore dans sa tête, sifflant éternellement.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans sa chambre, Lily était toujours là, allongée dans leur lit, se tenant le ventre, les traits crispés. Elle avait déjà mal. Tout se passait si rapidement. Comme ces meurtres incessants. "Protégez-la, ainsi que votre enfant". Ce n'était pas les paroles exactes, mais il s'en fichait, il commençait à prendre tout cela un peu trop au sérieux. Pour lui, c'était clair : c'était pour eux la même chose que pour les "Poudlariens" : s'ils ne sauvaient pas maintenant, ils se feraient tirer dessus comme des oiseaux en plein vol. Sans prendre le temps d'aller déposer un baiser sur son front, ni de se recoiffer pour paraître convenable, il ouvrit leur armoire, sortant trois grosses valises qu'il jeta au sol, près de la commode.

–Sev, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

–On s'en va.

–Quoi ?! Mais nous ne sommes que le neuf, ou le dix, ce n'est pas encore les vacances !

–Je sais. On les aura juste _un train _ avant tout le monde. Prends toutes tes affaires. Tous tes vêtements, tout ce que tu as pu porter, ou mettre dans ta bouche ou dans tes cheveux. Brosse à dents ou peigne.

Les tiroirs se vidèrent rapidement, tout étant jeté en vrac dans les valises. Lorsqu'il aurait fini de tout y mettre, il jetterait un sort à la valise pour que tout soit rangé correctement. Lily ne comprenait pas. Ou alors, était-ce par rapport à ce virus épidémique ? Il était vrai que cela était devenu étonnement risqué : dès que quelqu'un toussait, il se pourrait qu'il soit atteint, et nous contamine donc. Malgré tout, son esprit à peu près perspicace lui disait qu'il y avait autre chose. Rien que l'attitude de Severus le prouvait, et lui disait qu'il ne faudrait ni discuter, ni chercher à rester. Elle lui faisait confiance.

Elle se rendit dans la salle de bains, ramenant chaque objets de toilette, du gel douche aux serviettes, en passant par les huiles. Les valises furent pleines et la chambre vide. Celle du petit ayant l'accès dérobé, il ne servait à rien d'embarquer un lit et un poste de télévision (le sortilège anti-Moldu avait d'ailleurs été déplacé), à part pour s'encombrer encore plus. Trois valises, en tout. Dont une étant remplie d'ingrédients de potions un peu trop importants pour Severus. Ils sortirent, la porte fut fermée à clef. Si ce Papier et ce Flamme avaient fait une sorte de rituel, ce qu'il supposait, rien qu'avec la broche de Lily, alors il craignait le pire si jamais ils laissaient là un sous-vêtement ou une brosse, à coiffer ou à dents.

Déjà bien emmitouflée dans ses vêtements en cuir et en laine de Grodrag, Severus n'eut pas à craindre pour elle sur ce point : le froid, qui pouvait si souvent s'avérer très cruel. Le froid pouvait rendre fou, pouvait faire perdre le contrôle sur son corps. C'était ce qu'il redoutait pour elle, que ces démons en soient venus là. Il s'en frappa la tête. Dans sa précipitation, il avait laissé partir Towler sans lui demander qui étaient Flamme et Papier. Encore quelque chose qu'ils allaient devoir découvrir par eux-mêmes. Ils coururent jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, Severus faisant toujours attention à ce que Lily ne se blesse ni ne tombe, ni ne s'épuise. Cela faisait déjà une demi-heure. Le prochain train pour l'Angleterre partait dans un quart d'heure. Et ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure : la neige ne battait nullement furieusement. Severus était d'abord passé devant l'arbre où il lui avait offert la broche, creusant dans la neige pour chercher à l'aide de sa baguette l'ancienne broche, improvisée, même s'il était peu probable qu'elle soit toujours là. Elle n'y était pas. Lily reporta pour plus tard ses questions.

En tant que professeurs, un simple pass leur donnait la gratuite permission de monter à bord d'un train. Sans le moindre problème, ni la moindre embuscade, ils purent monter dans un train, et s'asseoir à l'intérieur d'un compartiment aux murs tapissés d'un beige clair. Les sièges étaient moelleux et confortables, c'était déjà ça, pensa Severus en songeant à Lily qui ne voulait que se reposer. Il le ressentait, déjà rien qu'en voyant la douleur qui la tenaillait lorsqu'elle était allongée sur le lit, mais aussi en voyant son visage fatigué et ses gémissements étouffés. Il posa leurs bagages sur la planche au-dessus de leurs têtes, pour s'asseoir avec elle, tirant le petit rideau vers le sol de sorte à ce qu'ils ne voient rien de ce qu'il se passait au-dehors, et non plus ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, répétant ça avec la porte. Il s'allongea contre un coussin, tendant ses bras vers Lily, qui vint se poser dans ses bras.

–Es-tu enfin décidé à me dire ce qu'il se passe Sev ?

–Pas ici. Je t'expliquerai tout lorsqu'on rentrera à la maison.

–À la maison ?

–À Spinner's End, si tu préfères.

–La vieille maison que tu détestes tant ? s'étonna Lily.

–Précisément. Il faut bien que je vive quelque part.

–Bon sang Sev, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? D'abord, le Demnod, ensuite le Wistrik, puis Potter, suivi de ce... cette..._maladie_, une bonne vingtaine de morts, et ça en moins de six mois !

–Tu sais quoi Lily ? Je pense que ce n'est même pas encore le début.

Lily fut sur le point de lui lancer une remarque cinglante, pour le remercier d'être si rassurant. Il ferma les yeux, souhaitant s'endormir quelques minutes seulement. Lily aussi. Il valait mieux. En fin de compte, il avait sûrement raison..., pensa-t-elle en repensant aux paroles de la femme-arbre. Ils savaient tout ce qu'il se passait, les démons. Et ça lui faisait peur. Pour lui, pour leur bébé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il leur arrive quoique ce soit. Elle voulait les protéger, les garder auprès d'elle, se sacrifier pour eux si le besoin se faisait sentir. Et dire que sur le coup de la panique, elle n'avait même pas été voir Harry... qui passerait certainement un nouveau Noël avec les Weasley.

–D'ailleurs, qu'est-il arrivé à Hestia Carrow ? demanda-t-elle.

–Elle est morte. Le monstre, le Wistrik, s'est rendu à Sainte-Mangouste, et a profité d'un moment où sa chambre était vide pour entrer, et l'achever. Lorsque sa sœur est revenue, partie boire quelque chose, elle l'a vue. Totalement détruite, elle s'est suicidée. Elle s'est, non pas coupée, mais littéralement arrachée les veines.

Lily déglutit, un goût de vomi remontant dans sa gorge. Les deux jumelles étaient mortes. Pauvre Flora. Le regard plein de tristesse, elle s'endormit à son tour, furieuse contre elle, furieuse contre James Potter, celui à cause de qui elle avait été séparée de son fils, qui ne voulait plus la voir. Et elle qui croyait qu'il avait toujours rêvé de la connaître, de rester auprès d'elle, peu importe qui elle aimait. Sa hargne envers Severus était-elle aussi grande ?

Le village de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard disparaissaient derrière eux, ne devenant plus que de minuscules points noirs, une tache brune. De petits elfes blancs et lumineux voletaient dans les airs, près des fenêtres, zigzagant près des rails. Le train commença à rouler sur un pont, au-dessus du vide, et s'arrêta brusquement. La secousse fut telle que Severus se réveilla en se cognant contre le rebord de la fenêtre, grognant de mécontentement. Lily en sentant Severus se lever. Elle le vit rouvrir le volet de tissu, ainsi que la fenêtre, penchant la tête tandis qu'elle se rasseyait en bâillant.

–Oh non..., souffla-t-il.

Sans demander quoi, Lily se leva, essayant de voir quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule de Severus, qui l'éloigna. Elle lui retourna un coup de poing dans les côtes pour qu'il se pousse. Elle put voir, le froid gerçant ses joues, qu'un trou béant s'était formé dans le pont. Trou où penchait dangereusement la locomotive, son nez se balançant dans le vide, menaçant de laisser la locomotive noire entière glisser dans le vide, pour être suivie par le train entier. En dessous, tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était une profondeur inimaginable, comblée par un manteau de neige.

–Oh non..., répéta-t-elle.

En se retournant, elle vit que Severus avait déjà récupéré leurs valises, qu'il rapetissa, fourrant les miniaturisées dans le fond de sa poche. Il attrapa la main de Lily, poussant la porte. Personne ne semblait se demander ce qu'il se passait, ils étaient tous au fond de leurs sièges, roupillant calmement. Ils s'engagèrent dans l'allée, Severus la tirant par la main.

–Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes Severus ?

–À l'arrière du train. Devant le vide. Derrière, la seule issue. Le pont ne s'est pas effondré à l'arrière, on pourra regagner la terre ferme tranquillement.

La bouche de Lily s'ouvrit, s'apprêtant à parler, mais un long et sinistre grincement répondit à sa place. Ils tournèrent la tête, pour voir que le wagon précédent, le premier, était déjà attiré dans le vide. Il serra plus fort sa main, courant jusqu'à l'arrière, allant toujours à la vitesse à laquelle Lily pouvait le supporter. Severus tourna la roulette de la porte arrière, qui donna sur le pont, un peu trop mince à leur goût. Un seul pas de travers pouvait les faire glisser dans le vide. Connaissant la maladresse de Lily, qui tenait à peine debout, mais alors en étant enceinte...

Ils tentèrent le coup tout de même. C'était leur seule chance de survie. D'ailleurs, pourquoi personne ne hurlait ? Personne n'était donc tombé de son siège, ou ne s'était écrasé la figure contre un mur ? Un silence de mort, accrut par le triste grincement des roues de la locomotive et des wagons sur les rails, régnait à l'intérieur du train. Severus sortit le premier, s'assurant d'avoir une position équilibrée avant de soulever Lily, la posant contre les rails. Comme des équilibristes, ou des funambules, ils s'avancèrent lentement, marchant de côté.

–Il fallait que ce pont soit si mince..., cracha Lily, nous sommes à au moins neuf cent mètres de la terre, et le train peut tomber d'une minute à l'autre !

–C'est pour ça qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu cherches à déraper, répliqua-t-il.

Les joues de Lily s'embrasèrent. Elle était un véritable pingouin, ce que Severus ne s'était jamais gêné pour lui dire. Severus jetait de récurrents coups d'œil à la locomotive, qui vacillait un peu plus au fil des secondes. De son œil de mathématicien, il déduisait qu'il devait rester huit cent bons mètres, si ce n'était plus. Ils n'y arriveraient jamais. Et pour cause : la locomotive finit par chuter, emportant avec elle chaque wagons, avec pour seul bruit, le dernier crissement des pneus sur les rails. Il était trop tard.

Les bons et vifs réflexes de Severus reprirent le dessus de la situation : il attrapa Lily par la taille, la serrant contre lui, sortant sa baguette de sa poche, pointant un rocher, le seul parfaitement visible et le plus proche qui pouvait être atteint.

–_Carpe retractum ! _

Leurs pieds glissèrent des rails, et ils tombèrent en arrière, emportés par le vent et la neige. Le train s'écrasa au sol, à des centaines de mètres au-dessous d'eux, pour finir son voyage dans une explosion, un véritable feu d'artifice de rouge et d'orange chaleureux, un tonnerre de débris et de détonations.


	14. Noël corrosif

La pétarade des explosions continua de longues secondes, chaque wagon, un par un, détruit. Lily s'accrochait aux épaules de Severus, qui lui, devait user de toute sa force mentale et physique pour ne pas laisser sa main moite faire glisser la baguette. Le sortilège du _Carpe Retractum_ les raccrochait au rocher, grâce à un filet de volutes de fumée violette qui s'enroulait autour. Il fallait juste ne pas glisser. Les nuages de vapeur corrosive leur remontait aux yeux.

–Lily..., s'étrangla-t-il, ne me dis pas que tu es déjà trop lourde et trop grosse... ce qui serait bien... c'est que tu agrippes ce rocher... et que tu grimpes là-haut...

Ne répondant pas, elle posa une main fragile sur la roche escarpée, prenant son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains pour poser un pied, lâchant son épaule, attrapant de cette autre main une autre roche, grimpant de toutes ses forces, prenant toujours garde à ne pas glisser. Severus rompit le sortilège, et se laissa tomber, se raccrochant. La sueur ramollissait le front de Lily, qui faisait plus attention à son ventre qu'à elle. Elle s'assit, et sans reprendre son souffle, tendit une main dans le vide, que Severus attrapa, se laissant aider. À son tour, il s'assit, après qu'ils se soient tous les deux reculés, contre une pierre, contre laquelle tous deux posèrent la tête, respirant longuement.

L'épaule de la redingote et de la cape de Severus était lacérée ; en lançant le sortilège lorsque le train s'était apprêté à déflagrer, son épaule s'était reçue de plein fouet la paroi rocheuse. Lily, une main sur le ventre, la lui massa avec douceur, avant de prendre un peu de neige, comptant la poser sur sa plaie rougeoyante et cuisante. Severus retint sa main.

–Non, le moindre contact de ce genre avec la neige et...

–Tais-toi, regarde-les, personne ne s'attendait à ce que nous nous enfuy...

Lily s'arrêta. Son regard se tourna vers le pont effondré. Un étau glacial qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'hiver la saisit. Ils avaient échappé de peu à la mort. Si Severus et elle ne s'étaient pas réveillés, et n'avaient pas été voir ce qui se passait, qui savait si à l'heure qu'il était, au lieu de se reposer quelques minutes, ils ne seraient pas encore dans le train, en débris et éclats, leurs cadavres se consumant avec une lenteur presque sadique...

–Il y avait au moins cinquante autres passagers... pourquoi n'ont-ils pas hurlé, couru ? Ils n'étaient quand même pas déjà...

–Je crains que si, répondit-il sans détour. Ils dormaient. Nous étions dans le deuxième compartiment, et nous les avons tous vus. Même les enfants. Les enfants, quand c'est dans un train, ça hurle, ça geigne, ça joue. Ça ne dort pas. Peu importe l'âge, bébé ou gosse de dix ans. Je pense que si, on s'attendait parfaitement à ce qu'on se sauve. Ils avaient tout prévu. Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Ils avaient prévu le Monstre des Glaces, et savaient qu'on allait essayer d'y échapper, alors pour nous empêcher d'y parvenir, ils ont envoyé je ne sais quoi détruire le pont pour détruire le train, et si jamais on parviendrait quand même à s'enfuir, on resterait piégés. Regarde, Lily ! Nous sommes coincés ! Ce pont était la seule chose qui reliait l'autre rive à celle qui mène à Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard, maintenant, nous serons soit obligés de retourner à Poudlard, soit obligés de traverser toute cette parcelle de continent, pour trouver un point qui mènera à l'autre rive, et ça durera des semaines, des mois, et nous aurons le temps de mourir de faim, de froid ! Et rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais prendre le train.

La mine battue, Lily baissa la tête, après avoir fini de refroidir sa plaie avec la neige, tout à fait saine. Il avait raison. Tout ça était contrôlé, voulu, sous le moindre angle. Rien n'était laissé au hasard, tout était motorisé. L'hiver était là, et pendant l'hiver, il n'y avait rien à manger. C'est à ce moment que tous les deux se sentirent stupides de ne pas être passés aux cuisines. Avec ou sans baguette magique, le pont était impossible à reconstruire, et impossibilité d'en construire un autre : seul le Ministère et le service des Transports Magiques en avait le pouvoir. Et ils n'avaient pas ni balai, ni créature volante.

–Tu oublies qu'on ne sait même pas où on est, continua-t-elle d'une voix abattue.

–Mais moi je sais où vous êtes, et comment vous pouvez gagner l'autre rive en deux minutes au lieu de trois ans..., lança une voix claironnante et caquetante.

Leur corps poussé par un subit soubresaut, Lily et Severus se retournèrent. La neige recommençait à déposer des milliers de petits flocons sur leur nez et leurs cheveux, mais ils purent clairement entrevoir au travers un corps allongé, translucide, à la peau bleutée. Des grelots sonnaient sur son chapeau de bouffon.

–Peeves ! Que fais-tu ici ?! demanda brusquement Severus.

–Je vous ai suivis. Et il m'a semblé que vous aviez besoin d'aide, fit-il en tournoyant dans les airs.

Une soudaine idée s'alluma dans l'esprit de Lily. L'esprit frappeur reposa ses deux pieds sur sa branche, posant son chapeau sur son index, le faisant tourner comme une toupie. C'était presque miraculeux.

–Tu pourrais nous aider à traverser ? Tu aurais assez de force pour ça ? demanda-t-elle.

–Bien sûr, répondit-il, nullement offusqué. Nous autres esprits frappeurs, n'avons pas la moindre force. Ce sont les vivants qui en ont, et comme nous sommes ni morts ni vivants... nous avons toute la force que nous voulons ! Cependant mes chers professeurs, ça-ne-sera-pas-gratuiiit..., siffla-t-il joyeusement.

Severus se frappa le front, et Lily se mordit la lèvre, se relevant pour s'asseoir sur le rocher, face à Peeves, qui fit une nouvelle pirouette. Celui-ci ne le regarda pas, préférant garder ses petits yeux pétillants rivés sur le maître des potions. Des petits yeux sournois qui avaient bien préparé leur coup. L'homme en noir se tourna vers lui, bras croisés.

–Qu'est-ce que tu veux Peeves ? finit-il par demander d'une voix plus froide que le blizzard.

–Qu'une fois que vous aurez regagné l'autre côté, vous arrêtiez définitivement d'appeler le Baron Sanglant pour qu'il me fasse la peau. Soit c'est ça, soit je vous laisse crever ici. Et, non, professeur Snape, la Malédiction du Polthergeist dont je suis frappé ne se limite pas à Poudlard et au parc, mais jusqu'à l'autre côté, précisément. C'est une chance !

–On accepte ! lança Lily alors que Severus était sur le point de répondre.

Peeves semblait ravi. Cependant, Severus ne lui faisait nullement confiance. Mais en de pareilles circonstances, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, et se dire que le Polthergeist était leur dernier espoir de survie. Et puis, de toute façon, Severus ne faisait confiance à personne, pas même à sa propre ombre. Sauf Lily. Le petit être hyalin bleuté fit une dernière pirouette dans les airs, et descendit de son perchoir. Lily s'avança vers lui et, en toute confiance en ce qu'il faisait, il la souleva, sans avoir besoin de faire le moindre effort.

Severus la regarda croiser ses prunelles avec les siennes, avant de s'envoler au-dessus du pont, s'éloignant toujours plus loin, sans jamais ni s'arrêter, ni laisser ses bras retomber sous son poids.

Au contraire, il aboutit bel et bien sur la falaise d'en face, Lily ayant ses deux pieds bien enfoncés dans la neige dure, en parfait équilibre. Le souffle court de l'homme en noir se détendit en voyant qu'elle était saine et sauve. Peeves revint. Il se dit durant un long moment qu'il allait commettre la folie de confier sa vie à ce Polthergeist qui lui avait fait endurer tant de misères. Il le hissa en dessous de ses épaules, le faisant planer, en suivant la même trajectoire. En regardant au-dessous de ses pieds, il remarqua le cadavre du train brûler poussivement, des squelettes humains aux os roussis se consumer à leur tour, certains déjà en cendres. On aurait dit un fantôme triste, le feu jaillissant des fenêtres, des portes, entouré d'ombre, faisant fondre la neige.

Enfin Peeves le reposa sur la terre ferme, pouvant aller se jeter dans les bras de Lily pour l'enlacer d'une étreinte rassurante. Il enfouit son nez crochu dans ses boucles rousses, la berçant paisiblement. Du coin de l'œil il vit Peeves se retourner, pour repartir vers Poudlard, où lui, ne risquerait rien. Les deux futurs parents se demandaient toujours ce qu'il faisait ici : Malédiction du Polthergeist ou non, pourquoi les avait-il suivis ? Encore une question à rajouter sur la liste des questions à poser.

–Peeves ! le héla le maître des potions. Tu disais que tu savais où on était ?

–Hm ? Ah oui, vous êtes dans les environs de Ullapool.

–Ullapool ? dit-il en se tournant vers Lily. C'est une ville à moitié sorcière.

–Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus prendre le train ? le taquina-t-elle.

–On prendra un taxi s'il le faut, mais certainement pas le train !

En se retournant vers les rails, ils virent que Peeves était parti. Il s'était volatilisé. En tout cas, il avait tenu parole. Ne s'attardant pas plus, la nuit commençant déjà à tomber, Severus et Lily commencèrent leur longue marche, près de la lisière d'une forêt de sapins vert émeraude. La neige battait un peu plus furieusement à chaque minute, et ils durent se tenir la main pour ne pas se perdre de vue dans la pénombre brumeuse. Lily toussait. Il avait oublié sa fatigue, qui maintenant, s'accroissait. Aussi déboutonna-t-il sa cape et la posa sur Lily, qui répliqua.

–Non, Sev, garde-la !

–J'aurai certainement moins froid que toi ! Si toi tu te sens encore assez forte pour te battre contre cette tempête de neige, pense au moins à notre enfant, je doute qu'il y survivra longtemps !

Ils devaient hurler pour se faire entendre, le vent impétueux étouffant leurs voix. Lily se sentit d'emblée honteuse et indigne. Un enfant, un fœtus, aurait déjà eu du mal à tenir le coup face à une explosion de train, mais alors face à une tempête de neige... Elle passa la cape autour de son corps sans renauder d'avantage, passant ses bras autour de son ventre en signe de protection. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils marchaient à travers la neige, sans s'arrêter, un sort de Pointe au Nord les aidant à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à la ville écossaise, Lily l'éclairant d'un Lumos qui menaçait de s'éteindre à chaque instant, englouti dans les ténèbres nocturnes.

–Là ! cria Severus.

Il pointa de son index fin un terrier, l'ouverture semblant assez grande pour qu'ils puissent y passer tous les deux. Ils s'avancèrent vers lui, et Severus vérifia qu'il était bien vide, avant de passer au travers, tombant fesses sur un sol de terre chaude entourée par la neige et de la terre, comme un igloo, tendant ses bras pour aider Lily à entrer, elle qui glissait sur le dos. Ils étaient tous les deux entièrement blancs, aussi bien de peau que par l'amas de poussière argentée qui les recouvrait. Si on exceptait le nez bleu de Lily.  
Severus ramassa quelques racines qui traînaient là, les disposant au centre du terrier en petite pyramide, qui commença à brûler à l'aide d'un sortilège de Feu. Le feu grossissait à vue d'œil, et à vue d'œil, ils reprenaient des couleurs, la neige fondant dans leurs cheveux et sur leurs vêtements.

–Tu n'as pas perdu les valises ? s'enquit-t-elle.

En guise de réponse, il plongea la main dans sa poche, et en retira précisément trois petites valises pas plus grosses qu'un pouce, qu'il remit dans le fond de sa poche. Il enleva sa redingote, se laissant en chemise, formant une boule avec, pour que Lily ait de quoi se reposer. Elle s'allongea, le dos sur le vêtement, et ouvrit la cape, invitant Severus à la rejoindre, ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir, se laissant enrouler dans ses bras et dans sa cape, chatouillant son nez du sien, s'endormant paisiblement après avoir fermé l'entrée du terrier avec un morceau d'écorce et un sort.

L'eau coulait lentement, pour s'évaporer près des racines charbonneuses et fumantes, le feu s'étant éteint. Severus ouvrit les yeux et détailla longuement l'intérieur du terrier, Lily dormant toujours dans le creux de ses bras. Il se remémora la journée haletante et hâtive de la veille : le corps du Poufsouffle gelé dans les serres, tout transi, les autres victimes frappées par le Monstre des Glaces, le récit paniqué de Towler, la broche disparue, la déflagration du train, la tempête de neige. Towler. Avait-il réussi à atteindre le train ? Si oui, était-il mort ? Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais : tout avait brûlé et n'était plus que cendres et poussières.

Ses bras relâchèrent leur étreinte sur la rouquine et il se mit à genoux, ne pouvant se mettre debout, rampant jusqu'au tunnel menant à la sortie. Il frappa l'écorce qui formait une porte, encombrée par la neige. Il passa la tête à travers l'embrasure, voyant le paysage enneigé, frais et matinal, les sapins et les rochers enluminés d'argent en poudre. Derrière lui, il put entendre Lily gémir, aussi referma-t-il l'entrée et revint vers elle, frôlant sa joue du bout des doigts tandis que ses paupières frissonnèrent. Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue, qui lui arracha un sourire en coin, et chuchota à son oreille :

–J'espère que tu t'es bien reposée, car il fait un magnifique temps dehors.

–Quoi, il neige encore ?! s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant d'un coup.

–Non, il ne neige plus, répondit-il simplement, c'est pourquoi nous allons nous dépêcher de nous rendre à Ullapool avant la prochaine tempête.

Lily posa ses mains sur son visage reposé et se le frotta. Elle se sentait bien mieux. La veille, elle était totalement exténuée, par manque de sommeil, mais aussi parce que son ventre la torturait toujours un peu plus. Encore une fois, Severus l'avait remarqué, sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de dire quoique ce soit, puisqu'il avait voulu qu'elle se repose dans le wagon, et là, il s'était arrêté pour qu'ils dorment après avoir trouvé un endroit où reposer sereinement, protégés de la neige et du froid. Elle aurait voulu le remercier, lui faire comprendre à quel point elle était chanceuse d'avoir quelqu'un comme lui, mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle savait pertinemment que si elle commençait ce genre de discussions tournant aux éloges, qu'il ne l'écouterait pas, et que de toute façon, pour lui, un enfant d'elle était le plus beau des remerciements qu'elle pouvait bien lui faire.

Severus tira de la valise de Lily le manteau de Grodrag, qu'elle avait retiré dans le wagon, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à mourir de chaud. Elle l'enfila, se sentant mieux dans cette laine épaisse plutôt que sur le sol nappé de neige fondue. Son ventre gargouilla, rapidement suivi par celui de Severus. Rien n'empêchait qu'ils avaient faim et soif, aussi affamés et assoiffés que pouvaient l'être deux loups en plein désert, lapant le sable de leur langue anhydre, leurs dents claquant inutilement en quête de nourriture. Et ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de risquer d'entreprendre une aussi longue marche le ventre vide. Lily n'était certainement pas en état de transplaner, et Severus n'en avait pas la force.

Celui-ci, en se redressant, se cogna la tête contre le plafond de terre ferme, et se frotta le crâne, maugréant. Il perçut une grosse racine d'un marron terne et terreux, dont il retraça du regard chaque détail.

–Cette racine n'était pas là hier, décréta-t-il.

–Oh, tu abuses Sev ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore lui trouver à cette racine ?

–Je les aies toutes arrachées pour faire du feu.

Lily expira longuement, tandis qu'il posait ses mains contre le plafond pour tirer sur la fibrille suspecte, ignorant ses sarcasmes comme quoi cette "petite racine" ne serait pas suffisante pour faire un bon feu qui durerait jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. La fibrille céda, et une trombe de terre poussiéreuse leur tomba sur la tête. Severus poussa une exclamation de douleur. Lorsque Lily lui demanda ce qu'il avait, il n'eut pas à répondre, ils virent clairement deux bouteilles de verre limpide et une petite boîte d'argent.

L'œil méfiant et curieux, ils prirent une bouteille chacun Autant Severus, beaucoup plus cauteleux, se contenta d'ouvrir la bouteille, pour en renifler son contenu de son habile nez de maître des potions, que Lily but directement au goulot. Horrifié, Severus la lui arracha des mains.

–C'est du vin, révéla Lily comme si de rien n'était.

–Je sais que c'est du vin ! tonna-t-il.

Lily parut profondément choquée de la froideur dans sa voix. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait entendu lui parler sur un ton pareil. Ses yeux noirs avaient perdu toute étincelle, toute lueur, et ne gardaient que la colère en leurs prunelles.

–Sev, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

–Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? répéta-t-il d'un ton chargé de sarcasme. Il est vrai que ça ne crève pas les yeux. Non, tu t'amuses juste à boire le contenu d'une bouteille tombée du ciel sous mes yeux, mais à part ça, il n'y a rien.

–Je suis encore en vie ! s'indigna-t-elle.

Si Lily ne faisait qu'être offusquée et indignée, Severus, lui, entrait bel et bien dans une fureur noire, qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec la Sanguinite. Lèvres serrées, pincées, il reboucha les bouteilles avec hargne.

–Oui, et imagine que tu meures tout juste dans cinq minutes, le temps que le poison se répande dans ton corps ? Tu sais que je ne supporte pas ça ! Pas que je veuille t'ordonner tout ce qu'il me passe par la tête, mais plutôt dans le sens où je suis prêt à sacrifier ma vie pour sauver la tienne lorsque tu es en danger, et c'est ainsi que tu achèves tout ça ? Tu es enceinte, Lily ! Si tu t'en fiches de mettre ta vie en danger, penses au moins à la vie de notre enfant, qui ne dépend que de la tienne ! Il n'est même pas encore né, n'a que trois mois pour ça, et n'a peut-être pas envie de mourir empoisonné !

–Écoute Severus, je..., commença à riposter Lily.

–Non Lily, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Tu n'es pas égoïste, juste irresponsable. Rien que ta chambre le disait, tu ne la rangeais jamais, et tu oublies toujours tout. Par contre, quand il s'agissait de passer une soirée sous la couette à regarder des dessins animés, là tu n'oubliais pas ! Tu es irresponsable. C'est à croire que tu n'as jamais eu d'enfant avant ! Grandis un peu, Lily !

–J'ai grandi pour toi, faut-il que je te le rappelle ?!

–NON ! Tu croyais peut-être que c'est possible de rester dans le corps d'une enfant, juste parce qu'on refuse de grandir ? Certainement pas, pas même dans le monde magique ! Tu étais contrainte de grandir ! Alors sers-toi de ton intelligence, de ton raisonnement, de ta suspicion, car je te rappelle que nous avons quand même à faire à des mages noirs extrêmement expérimentés, qui t'ont envoyé un monstre dans ta salle de bains, qui ont apparemment une armada de monstres antiques, et qui savent manier les virus ! NOUS AVONS À FAIRE À DES DÉMONS, PAS À DES PREMIÈRE ANNÉE TOTALEMENT INEXPÉRIMENTÉS ! Et d'ailleurs, je te rappelle que le vin n'est pas particulièrement apprécié chez les bébés.

Sur ces mots, Severus s'accroupit, le visage fulminant, le souffle rapide, se frottant le visage de la main droite. Il laissa son dos tomber, enfouissant son visage entre ses genoux. La Sanguinite laissait peut-être de profondes cicatrices. Il n'avait pas voulu ça. Lily se mordilla la lèvre. Au lieu de continuer à s'énerver contre lui inutilement, elle se traîna jusqu'à lui, prenant ses joues entre ses mains, passant ses doigts sur son cou.

–Regarde-toi, tu es tout stressé...

–Il y a de quoi avec tes bêtises... oh ne m'en veux pas...

–Chut... , le coupa-t-elle. Dois-je te rappeler qui est censé avoir des crises d'hormones ? Calme-toi, je te promets que je ne recommencerai plus...

–Vraiment ? Alors promets-moi aussi de me rappeler de te ligoter jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la maison que je t'enferme dans la cave pour être une bonne fois pour toute certain que tu ne recommenceras plus jamais ce genre de fantaisies.

Lily lui répondit en embrassant sa joue. Elle savait ce qui l'énervait : qu'elle mette aussi stupidement sa vie et celle de leur enfant en danger, alors que sans eux, Severus ne serait plus qu'un cadavre-pantin sur terre. Elle tendit ses lèvres vers les siennes, et il se jeta dessus, les couvrant de baisers pétulants. Il attrapa la bouteille, et en but quelques gorgées. Devait-elle lui faire part de ses soupçons, quant à l'origine de la présence de cette nourriture, et ainsi lui révéler l'existence de la femme-arbre, ou attendre qu'ils soient en sécurité, chez eux ? Il posa la bouteille. Il n'était même pas ivre.

–Il est tout à fait normal ce vin..., dit-il en pensant qu'il était également succulent.

–C'est du vin d'épigne, assura-t-elle.

–Comment peux-tu assurer ça avec certitude alors que l'épigne a disparu en même temps que l'Atlantide ? Selon la légende, l'Atlantide était le seul endroit sur Terre où poussait cette plante.

–Oui, mais selon quelques druides et sorciers de l'Antiquité, le vin d'épigne avait un goût chaud, doux comme le jus, acide comme le citron, et était le seul vin au monde qui ne rendait pas ivre.

–Je ne pense pas Lily...

–Wistriiik, murmura-t-elle.

Il voyait bien où elle voulait en venir : au début, Lily ne voulait pas le croire lorsqu'il affirmait qu'il y avait un Wistrik dans l'école, puisqu'ils étaient censés avoir disparus depuis l'Antiquité. Ce qui était aussi le cas de l'épigne, des ronces épineuses et juteuses au goût aigre et liquoreux. En effet, dit de cette manière, tout pouvait être possible. Lily attaquait déjà la boîte après avoir bu à son tour du vin. La boîte était remplie de gâteaux blancs poudreux aux formes cassées, remplis de pépites argentés et dorées. Elle croqua dans l'un, fermant les yeux, cherchant à deviner à quoi appartenait cette saveur de farine et de poisson écrasé.

–Des biscuits de Runur ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu sais, le Runur, ces espèces de pommes de pin caramélisées, à la saveur de farine et de poisson frais !

–Encore des nourritures atlantes ?

Se reculant en se tenant en appui sur ses coudes, Severus s'allongea contre une paroi, inhalant précipitamment, sa respirant s'apaisant à son rythme. À son tour, Lily commença à s'inquiéter pour lui. Elle posa une main sur son front. Il était si bouillonnant qu'elle retira sa main d'un bond en arrière. Lui qui avait la peau si marmoréenne. Comment sa température avait-elle pu monter autant ? Elle avait dormi dans ses bras, et comme toujours, sa peau était froide, alors en si peu de temps ? Lily revint vers lui, les joues étonnement parcheminées. Severus parut savoir à quoi elle pensait.

–Je ne pense pas... que ça soit le Monstre des Glaces. Je pense... plutôt... que c'est encore la Sanguinite...

–La... Sanguinite ? Mais tu sors de l'hôpital, Sev !

Incapable de répondre, son front sifflant dangereusement, il haussa les épaules. Ses veines palpitaient dans ses tempes. Sa main se refermait sur le sol terreux. Lily l'aida à s'allonger au sol. Il tenta de passer une main dans sa poche, ce qu'elle fit à sa place, sachant bien ce qu'il voulait prendre : sa valisette de potions. Elle l'agrandit, l'ouvrit à la volée, affolée, cherchant une potion en particulier. Une potion au liquide aqueux et ivoirin, qu'elle lui passa de sorte à ce qu'il la boive d'une traite, reposant sa tête sur les genoux de Lily, joignant leurs doigts.

–Pardonne-moi... je refuse de te perdre..., murmura-t-il d'une voix faible.

Bouche close, Lily l'embrassa seulement, fourrant un gâteau entre ses dents. Severus aurait presque pu s'étouffer sous la surprise, mais cela ne la gênait pas. Le goût du biscuit était froid et poudreux comme du sucre en poudre. S'il fallait attendre quelques dizaines de minutes pour que la potion agisse, le biscuit refroidit instantanément sa tête.

Il fallut attendre encore dix minutes pour que Lily se décide à montrer le bout de son nez en dehors du terrier. Severus l'aida à en sortir, après avoir effacé toute trace de leur séjour à l'intérieur. Il tendit sa main vers la sienne, mais elle ne la prit pas. Il se demanda longtemps de quelle manière devait-il le prendre. Ils marchèrent longuement, emmaillotés dans leurs vêtements, leurs pieds s'enfonçant dans la neige épaisse. Le paysage était d'un blanc pur et calme. L'on voyait à peine les bandes vertes et grises sous cette couche dense. Lily traînait à l'arrière, et refusant de se faire aider, Severus devait ralentir le pas. Sauf qu'il se reçut une masse à l'arrière du crâne, qui explosa avant de tomber dans son cou. Une boule de neige.

Lèvres pincées, il pivota, voyant Lily glousser de rire en voyant ses cheveux parsemés d'un blanc duveteux. Il se mordit les lèvres, la dévisageant longuement. Rien ne l'empêchait de rire, pas même la peur. Ce qui ne pouvait que lui faire décrocher un sourire. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'elle perde un jour cette gaminerie qu'il aimait tant.

–Ne t'amuse pas à ça avec moi, Lily.

Elle releva la tête, fermant la bouche, affichant un air faussement sérieux. Severus hocha la tête, un sourire en coin, se retournant pour poursuivre son chemin. Cinq minutes plus tard, il s'en reçut une nouvelle en pleine nuque. Il expira, se mettant à genoux, ramassant à son tour de la neige. Derrière lui, il put entendre Lily lui crier "Non, non, n'essaye même pas !". Il n'y prêta cure, se redressant, lui disant qu'il l'avait prévenue, et la lui jeta en plein front. Elle était plutôt molle, ce qui la rendait pas douloureuse, mais cependant, elle fut aveuglée, comme il l'avait souhaité. Ainsi il put se jeter sur elle, la faire tomber en arrière et prisonnière, tandis qu'elle cherchait à se libérer de son étreinte.

–Je t'avais prévenue, répéta-t-il en embrassant ses lèvres. Maintenant, si tu veux te relever, il va falloir être sage.

–J'ai froid...

–Tant pis pour toi, la prochaine fois, tu y repenseras sept fois avant de me bombarder de boules neiges.

Lily lui adressa une grimace, lui tira la langue, que Severus lui mordilla pour l'enlacer avec la sienne, union de lèvres qu'elle lui rendit à désir chaste. Il lui tint la main, l'épaulant pour qu'elle se hisse sur ses jambes, et pour qu'ils reprennent leur route, dirigés par un sortilège de Pointe au Nord. La tempête ne se releva pas, leur chemin continua donc sans la moindre embûche. La nourriture du matin leur restait encore sur le ventre, effaçant la faim et ses séquelles. Les lieux en ces montagnes escarpées empêchaient quiconque de transplaner. Et ce fut en fin d'après-midi, qu'ils arrivèrent dans la communauté sorcière d'Ullapool.

Mains enlacées, ils entrèrent, se permettant enfin de respirer, rien qu'un peu. Tout en marchant, Lily admirait les maisonnettes blanches au toit de chaume poivre et sel en ces temps hivernaux, l'étendue d'eau gelée étincelant. Tout semblait si pur, si calme. Un repos qu'il ne fallait pas déranger. Severus avançait en ne regardant que ce qu'il y avait devant ses pieds. Les ruelles étaient vides, du moindre enfant plein de gaieté, du moindre vieillard s'appuyant sur sa canne, mais de toute façon, il n'avait pas l'intention de demander son chemin à qui que ce soit, et d'ailleurs, il voyait déjà bien la gare, où se tenait un homme mince et gringalet enroulé dans la laine qui cachait à moitié son visage ridé. Et essaya justement de changer de trajectoire. Alors Lily y alla à sa place, bien qu'il avait essayé, trop tard, de la retenir par le poignet.

–Quels sont les trains de la journée pour l'Angleterre ?

–Il y a Livingstone, Galashiels, Nottingham, et Peebles.

Lily se tourna vers Severus, résigné. Peebles n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres de Spinner's End, et le Magicobus pouvait être pris sans encombres. Cependant, en voyant la moue réticente de son amant, Lily pensa qu'elle devait s'assurer de certaines choses.

–Le train pour Peebles ne passe bien au-dessus d'aucun gouffre ? Aucune crevasse, aucun trou ?

–Non, il ne passe même sur aucun pont. Que craignez-vous, que le train tombe à cause d'un pont effondré ?

Severus eut un rictus jaune et amer. Elle finit par le convaincre de prendre le train pour Peebles, et estimant qu'il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix, accepta. Le train partait dans trois heures précisément, aussi passèrent-ils dans un pub, boire quelques boissons chaudes et manger un vrai repas, avant d'y aller. Lily trouvait terriblement dommage qu'elle soit toujours enceinte, et que la période soit aussi tendue, sinon, elle aurait volontiers été patiner sur le loch glacé avec Severus, leur enfant dans les bras. Pour le moment, elle devait se contenter d'une simple promenade, et de ses répliques comme quoi, la glace pouvait être aussi dure qu'elle le voulait, elle trouverait toujours le moyen de la faire craquer.

Les trois heures s'écoulèrent. Le sifflet du train cria. Ils s'assirent au creux de sièges de cuir basané, fermant volets et portes. Autant Severus était tendu que Lily était détendue. Pour elle, tout le monde pensait qu'ils étaient morts dans l'explosion du train. Il n'y avait bien aucun survivant, alors pourquoi eux, simples professeurs, auraient-ils survécu ? Le train s'ébranla, siffla, et partit. Lily s'allongea, se posant sur les genoux de Severus, qui jouait avec ses cheveux de braise incandescente. Il devait veiller, ne pas s'endormir. Toujours veiller sur eux trois. Lily dormait si paisiblement, tellement qu'il semblait que rien ne pourrait la réveiller, et que rien ne pourrait déranger sa lecture d'un bon roman de Hugo.

Aucun guet-apens sur leur route, et ce, durant quatre heures. Ce n'était que trop suspect. La nuit était tombée, le ciel était noir, coloré de banderoles bleu sombre, et saupoudré d'étoiles liliales. Les roues grincèrent, et ils s'arrêtèrent. La secouer par l'épaule s'avérant inefficace, Severus dut déposer quelques bécots sur son visage endormi, jusqu'à ce que la future mère ne s'éveille dans un étirement si brusque qu'elle faillit lui retourner un coup de poing en plein nez.

Une fois sortis, les plaines recouvertes de collines de Peebles, plus qu'ombres dans la nuit. Lily leva le bras, sans admirer plus le paysage, encore à moitié assoupie, et aussitôt, un bus à plusieurs étages d'un violet obscur apparut. Pour la seconde fois de l'année, Severus empêcha Stan Rocade de finir son discours, et entra sans plus tarder, Lily devant lui. Le contrôleur parut un instant hébété, passa son pouce sous sa casquette, se frotta le front.

Chaque année depuis treize ans, il voyait deux fois par an cet homme en noir dans ce bus, seul, glacial, le genre d'hommes qu'il ne faut pas approcher si on ne veut pas s'en prendre plein la figure, et le voilà, en plein mois de décembre, accompagné d'une jeune femme de son âge, ses mains posées sur son ventre. Décidément, il lui faudrait freiner l'hydromel.  
À son tour, le Magicobus partit, et s'accrochant à leurs sièges, ils s'étendirent tous deux dessus, attendant patiemment l'habituelle et monotone pluie de Spinner's End, après la neige du reste du Royaume-Uni. Peebles disparut à leurs arrières. Lily, à peu près reposée, resta les yeux grand ouverts, laissant les mains fines de Severus caresser son ventre. À nouveau, ils sortirent, et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur leurs crânes à la chevelure coulante. Le Magicobus partit, et ils firent quelques pas dans l'allée brumeuse, sans réverbères, qui étaient tous cassés depuis des années et n'avaient jamais été réparés, jusqu'à arriver devant une maison ébranlée, en bout de rue. Ils gravirent les marches du perron, et Severus passa une clef dans la serrure à moitié rouillée, laissant la porte s'ouvrir sur un couloir obscur.

Aussitôt, Severus referma la porte, posa ses mains sur les épaules de Lily, et retira son manteau qu'il posa au porte-manteau, puis alluma la lumière. Le couloir était tapissé de noir, le porte-manteau était de chêne, un long tapis s'étalait sous leurs pieds et était orné d'un serpent vert, tandis que des cadres dorés et vides décoraient les murs. Lily, connaissant le chemin bien qu'elle n'y soit pas venue depuis plus d'une décennie, se dirigea directement vers le salon, vaste pièce sans lumière, aux murs recouverts de livres aux reliures de cuir et aux pages jaunies et parcheminées, ayant deux fauteuils clubs de cuir noir, une large cheminée de pierre, et une table basse où était posé un chandelier de cuivres à trois bougies, comme dans beaucoup d'autres endroits du salon.

En même temps qu'il posait sa cape et sa redingote sur le porte-manteau, il vit Lily frôler du bout des doigts l'accoudoir du fauteuil le plus proche de la cheminée, avant de se jeter paresseusement et confortablement dans son creux. Severus s'avança à pas lents, bras croisés, lèvres pincées, sous le sourire innocent de Lily. Il plaqua ses mains sur l'accoudoir, la coinçant.

–J'espère que tu te rends bien compte qu'il s'agit de mon fauteuil...

–Navrée, maintenant il s'agit du mien.

Il pinça ses joues tandis qu'elle lâcha un fin rire, et la souleva dans ses bras malgré ses débattements. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil, la laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Comme un bébé, elle se pelotonna contre son torse, remontant les manches de son chemisier pour caresser ses avant-bras, ignorant la Marque noire qui y reposait.

Elle ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir, aussi Severus la laissa allongée sur le fauteuil, se relevant. Il gravit les marches de bois craquant, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller la belle, et se rendit dans sa chambre, en bout de corridor. Il poussa la porte d'ébène polie et alluma une vieille lampe à pétrole murale. La lueur flavescente baigna la chambre entière : le lit à baldaquins de style Louis XVI en hêtre massif et aux rideaux et à la couette de velours frappé rouge sombre, la table de nuit Louis Philippe où était posée une lampe de chevet, les murs ornés de papier peint baroque noir, un simple tapis noir à poil, et une commode de bois sombre à trois tiroirs Louis XIV. Une sensation de confort émanait de la pièce.

Il posa les trois valises, ayant retrouvé leur forme initiale, au sol, devant la commode, et en sortit une robe de chambre de tissu sombre, se dirigeant vers la salle de bains, une pièce tout aussi obscure quant aux murs noirs et au sol blancs. Tout comme à Poudlard, il avait une large baignoire de pierre, celle-ci contre un mur, et y fit couler de l'eau tiède. Déshabillé, il s'étendit au fond de la baignoire, soupirant, se reposant. Au bout de quelques minutes, alors qu'il passait ses doigts dans ses cheveux foncés, Lily frappa à la porte, la crinière hérissée.

–Laisse-moi deviner, tu t'es perdue ?

–À peu près, répondit-elle. Où sont les toilettes ?

–Je croyais que tu connaissais le chemin, la maison comme ta poche ?

–Imparfait.

–En même temps, lorsqu'on voit les trous dans tes poches...

Lily lui adressa un regard flamboyant et foudroyant. Severus sortit une main de l'eau, et pointa du pouce un angle de la salle de bains, où un trône de porcelaine régnait. La rouquine parut affolée. Dans un lit, dans une chambre, n'importe où, se montrer nue devant Severus ne lui importait guère, mais sur une cuvette de toilettes... non, l'idée ne la répugnait que trop. Elle n'avait que rarement honte, cependant, se montrer sur la cuvette faisait partie de cette courte liste.

–Toi, tu as tendance à oublier que tu es une sorcière..., murmura Severus.

Réveillée, elle se dirigea vers le coin, et l'encadra de rideaux apparus d'un sort. Quant à lui, un discret rictus sur son visage, il continua de se laver. Lorsque Lily sortit, il la vit pointer ses doigts vers les rideaux, qu'elle tira légèrement, juste pour voir le sentier nébuleux et orageux de Spinner's End. Severus se pressa de sortir, enroulant une serviette autour de sa taille. Tout à coup, dans un cri étouffé et aspiré, Lily glissa en arrière, tombant contre une chaise. À pas véloces, il s'empressa de venir la rejoindre. Son regard était vide. Paralysé par l'effroi. Cet instant froid s'acheva par ses sanglots dans le creux de ses mains. Ne sachant ce qu'il venait de se produire, tout ce qu'il trouva à faire, ce fut la serrer contre son ventre coulant d'eau.

–Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

–Il y avait quelque chose ! Là, dehors, devant la maison !

–Calme-toi. Est-ce que tu en es sûre au moins ? Je te rappelle que même s'il y en a peu, il y a des habitants ici.

–Des habitants à quatre heures du matin ? On est suivis je te dis !

Severus la força à se taire, qu'elle puisse se calmer de cette panique qui l'assaillait. Elle lui décrit la silhouette haute et sombre, qui se tenait droitement en plein milieu de la route, les yeux levés vers la fenêtre de la salle de bains. Un monstre comme le Wistrik ou un humain, elle n'en savait rien, et n'aurait pu le dire. Après avoir mis sa robe de chambre, il guida Lily vers leur chambre, la laissant se mettre à son tour en pyjama et s'allonger.  
Il redescendit, fermant toutes les portes, toutes les fenêtres. Il alla dans la cuisine, et regarda l'allée ombreuse. À part la pluie, il n'y avait rien. Néanmoins, il pensa en fermant les volets que s'il y avait bien eu quelque chose, sorcier, Moldu ou monstre, il avait eu le temps de partir depuis longtemps. Tout étant fermé, il remonta, se glissant aux côtés de Lily qui se jeta dans ses bras.

–Et si on était vraiment suivis Sev ?

–Ne devient pas paranoïaque Lily. Rendors-toi... je ne dis pas que tu hallucines, ni ne le sous-entend, mais tu es fatiguée.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de le dire, car Lily somnolait déjà dans ses bras. La lampe de chevet toujours lumineuse, il finit quelques pages de _Notre-Dame de Paris_, débuta le roman du _Dernier jour d'un Condamné_, éteint la lumière, et somnola à son tour dans les méandres de l'inconscient.

Vers les premiers rayons de rosée de l'aube, une petite créature au dos épineux et à la peau sèche comme celle d'un cadavre putréfié tant elle était brune et desséchée parvint à se faufiler à travers la fenêtre. Comment ? Cela était censé rester un mystère pour longtemps. En tout cas, il y était parvenu, et il ouvrit sa bouche pleine de dents de peau en levant ses oreilles de chauve-souris pointues de contentement. Il rampa à quatre pattes sur le plancher, s'avançant vers le lit occupé par une seule personne. L'homme de la maison devait déjà être parti préparer quelque chose à manger pour l'affamée.  
Ses doigts pointus agrippèrent un pan de couette, et son petit corps à la forme infantile grimpa jusqu'au matelas. La femme rousse semblait dormir si paisiblement, même sans le gardien de ses nuits. C'était si regrettable de venir gâcher un sommeil si profond et serein. Sauf qu'il n'était pas venu ici pour ça, il n'avait pas fait autant de chemin pour mettre fin à ses jours. Il se mit au-dessus d'elle, regardant son visage imperturbable et d'une lividité angélique, ouvrant sa bouche décharnée.

_Une petite fille était accroupie au milieu d'une chambre inondée de lumière solaire et chatoyante, et de dizaines de crayons feutre et de pastels, avec quelques tubes de peinture. Ses longs cheveux roux bouclés tombaient sur le sol et sur son visage rondelet, et avec un sourire extatique, elle finissait son petit chef d'œuvre, ses yeux verts étincelant. Lorsque son œil critique décida qu'elle avait enfin fini, l'enfant se rua hors de sa chambre, dévalant les escaliers, regagnant le salon où elle pourrait montrer son tableau à ses parents émerveillés avant l'heure._

_Sauf que lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle à manger, aussi lumineuse que sa chambre l'était, tout avait changé. Des centaines de photos étaient toujours accrochées aux murs, mais à l'intérieure, seule une jeune fille un peu plus grande qu'elle, au long cou et aux cheveux blonds lisses y souriait. Ses parents étaient là, affalés dans leurs chaises, cajolant cette même enfant. Lily s'avança vers eux, toujours joyeuse._

_–Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ce que..._

_Ses parents ne la regardèrent pas. Ils restaient là, face à Pétunia, en la comblant de compliments, en lui murmurant qu'elle était la plus belle des enfants, leur plus grande fierté. Lily déglutit. Elle ne cessait de chercher à ce qu'ils tournent leurs yeux vers elle. Nullement les yeux verts de son père ne croisèrent les siens, ni les yeux bleus de sa mère. Son père se leva, fonçant droit vers elle sans la voir. Elle s'attendit à tomber en arrière. Seulement, elle ne ressentit rien. Son père était passé à travers elle. Elle n'était qu'un fantôme. Autour d'elle, tout devint d'un noir brumeux. Il n'y avait plus rien. Ni son, ni lumière, ni sa famille. Elle restait de marbre, totalement vidée._  
_  
_  
_Elle clôt ses paupières. Plus d'air, elle ne pouvait plus respirer, et cette absence pétrissait ses poumons, les gonflaient, et les rendaient prêts à exploser. Elle rouvrit les yeux : elle était à présent dans le long corridor d'une grotte vide. Instinctivement, elle posa une main sur son ventre gonflé : elle était adulte et enceinte. La Lily actuelle. Elle perçut quelque chose au fond de la grotte. Deux mains squelettiques de fumée grise. Une ombre noire s'avançait vers elle dans les airs, attrapèrent soudainement son cou, la plaquèrent contre l'une des façades. L'ombre dégaina ses petites griffes saillantes qu'il fit glisser sur son ventre. Les coups de pied de la femme ne pouvaient rien contre la fumée, contre l'ombre éternelle. Il fit déverser son sang, ses intestins, tout. Même son enfant. Son enfant qui lui fut arraché de ses entrailles, arraché de son havre de chair et d'amour, pour tomber sur le sol._

_–Ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Ne lui faîtes pas de mal ! Ravalez votre monstre, mais ne touchez pas à mon bébé ! Laissez-le vivre et voir le soleil ! Je veux mon bébé... rendez-moi mon bébé... ne le tuez pas... Oh, Severus, ne m'abandonne pas..._

Le soleil sortit enfin, pâlot, et apparut aux yeux du monde. La créature, affolée, relâcha son emprise psychologique sur Lily, et s'enfuit pour disparaître, son travail ici étant terminé. Dans un soubresaut paniqué, Lily se réveilla, son front humecté de moiteur froide. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement neutre, laissant entrer Severus, toujours vêtu d'une robe de chambre et d'un peignoir, s'avançant jusqu'au lit. Voyant que quelque chose n'allait pas, il posa une main sur sa joue, embrassant son front.

–Tout va bien ?

–Oui, j'ai juste... fait un cauchemar.

À l'entente de ce ton affligé, il sut qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. Peut-être même qu'elle l'avait oublié. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils descendirent dans la cuisine, s'assirent à la table où étaient déjà prêts les toasts grillés, le lard et les œufs fumant, et le thé chaud au citron. Ils déjeunèrent calmement, sans se presser, jusqu'à ce que Lily parle, la bouche à moitié pleine.

–Au fait... j'avais oublié de te dire... Kelp est censée passer cet après-midi...

Severus manqua presque de s'étrangler avec son thé. Il posa sa tasse de porcelaine sur un coin de table, s'essuyant les lèvres avec une serviette. Ses yeux noirs se levèrent vers Lily, qui elle levait les yeux au plafond. Kelp, l'autre folle, ici ? D'ailleurs que faisait-elle ici, à Spinner's End ? Son regard se concentra un peu plus sur ce visage qui se voulait innocent.

–Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu as invité cette folle ici ?!

–Hum... si. À l'origine, elle devait venir hier, pour moi... mais hier on était pas là. Alors je lui ai envoyé un hibou, la nuit dernière, lorsque Hadès est revenu, et elle a dit qu'elle viendrait aujourd'hui...

Il aurait espéré qu'elle se contredise. Et à ces mots, il manqua de peu de se frapper le front. Voir cette cinglée sous son toit, était terrible à imaginer. La voir fureter dans les recoins, venir troubler sa tranquillité, poser ses mains squelettiques sur ses livres, s'affaler au creux de son fauteuil... non, il serait obligé de la mettre à la porte. Obligé. Ou alors l'enfermer dans sa cave et la torturer pendant des années pour détendre ses nerfs tendus, jusqu'à ce qu'un large sourire satisfait apparaisse sur son visage maigre. Même pas ça. Il n'était pas un Mangemort, la torture était finie pour lui.

Lily lui expliqua qu'elle viendrait pour s'occuper d'elle, et non de lui, et qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie de jouer les arbitres entre eux deux. Severus se leva, et débarrassa sa tasse, prenant celle de Lily au passage, visage immuable. Il se rendit dans son salon, s'affalant dans son fauteuil, sortant son livre débuté la veille qu'il s'empressa de lire. Lily vint derrière lui, et commença à passer ses mains sur ses épaules, dénouant son peignoir, massant son torse. Il se laissa vite emporter, sans faire de vaine résistance, déroulant son cou et se laissant soupirer. Elle embrassa son front, relâchant cette douce torture.

–Je vais aller prendre un bain moi aussi...

–Fais donc.

En quelques secondes, il se retrouva seul dans la pièce. Il pensa un instant qu'il devrait peut-être la suivre, non seulement pour s'assurer qu'elle ne glisserait pas en sortant du bain, mais aussi au cas où elle reverrait cette créature. Puis il pensa par la suite qu'il se recevrait une chaussure dans le torse si jamais il s'amusait à ça. Alors à la place, il revint dans sa chambre, se rhabillant de son habituelle tenue de croque-mort. Il regagna son fauteuil, continuant son roman avec son avidité de lecteur. Lily, habillée, vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard, s'assit à côté de lui, prenant sa main dans la sienne.

–Sev... tu sais... on est en sécurité maintenant... je veux dire, on est à la maison...

–Hum ? Ah oui, répondit-il en sachant où elle voulait en venir. Alors, j'espère que tu te souviens qu'il y a trois ou quatre jours, Flitwick est arrivé en trombe dans l'infirmerie pour crier que Kenneth Towler était devenu fou à lier et qu'il fallait le retrouver avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise ? J'ai pensé qu'il monterait dans sa salle commune avant de la faire, cette bêtise. Et il était bien là. Il avait plus l'air affolé que fou. Il s'est jeté à mes pieds lorsqu'il m'a vu. Il a commencé à me dire qu'il était terrifié, que deux hommes voulaient le tuer, après avoir tué les jumelles Carrow, Terry Boot, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Mandy Brocklehurst. Il m'a raconté qu'un soir, après l'incendie, ils s'étaient promenés dans le parc, et avaient vu deux hommes ramasser une broche et les ont suivis. D'après lui, ils ont tout vu et ont été vus, et sont restés... traumatisés. Depuis, ils se font sans cesse poursuivre par ces deux mages noirs. Les mêmes qui ont jeté le Monstre des Glaces. Lorsque les autres professeurs sont arrivés, il m'a supplié de ne pas l'offrir à eux, sinon il "serait à la merci de Flamme et Papier". Alors je l'ai aidé à s'enfuir avant qu'ils n'arrivent.

–Flamme et Papier ?

–Apparemment, ce serait le nom des deux mages noirs. Une sorte... de pseudonymes...

–Pseudonymes ? Comme pour... cacher leur véritable identité si on les surprenait ?

–Très certainement.

Lily se mordit la lèvre, ses doigts se refermant sur les dossiers de son siège. Flamme et Papier. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà entendu ces deux noms quelque part. _Papier brûlera, Flamme battra, Creepie régnera._ Ou alors fruit de son imagination ? _Main dans la main, corne contre corne, monde averti._ Une brèche s'ouvrait avec une lenteur agaçante dans sa mémoire. Une brèche à creuser plus profondément. _Flammes éternelles, même Pic écroulé, armée montée._ Un mal de tête subit et térébrant la cogna, et elle décida de s'en arrêter là. Severus posa une main glacée sur son visage.

–Je pense que c'est à mon tour de dire ce que je sais..., commença-t-elle. Je pense que tu te souviens du soir où j'ai réussi à revenir te voir dans les cachots...

–Largement, en effet, ironisa-t-il d'une voix presque chaude.

–Tais-toi. Alors... en fait ça commence quelques jours plus tôt, poursuivit-elle malgré ses railleries sardoniques auxquelles elle répondit en le trucidant du regard. Trois jours après l'incendie... non, le soir-même de l'incendie... La ferme ! Allons-y depuis le début de l'année... je t'ai dit de te la boucler ! Je t'ai déjà raconté mon réveil... voilà... alors, pendant plusieurs semaines, je n'ai passé mon temps qu'avec toi : Remus et Harry passaient leur temps avec Potter. Alors on a commencé à se rapprocher. Ou plutôt à se retrouver. Et puis, on a fini par vraiment se retrouver... ça aurait été mieux si je ne m'étais pas "endormie". Ne m'interromps pas ! Trois jours plus tard, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais je suis partie le rejoindre lui... et puis là... je te jure, c'est comme si quelque chose manipulait totalement mon esprit, chacun de mes gestes, de mes choix, de mes pensées... il a voulu qu'on couche ensemble...

Lily put entendre les jointures de Severus craquer. Elle posa la main sur la sienne, s'assit à ses côtés, le serrant contre elle. Un bouillon d'amertume et de rage bouillonnait dans sa gorge. Il avait très bien compris que James Potter la contrôlait à cette époque, cependant, l'idée qu'il ait pu se servir de ça pour obtenir son corps lui faisait revivre chaque pulsion, chaque sentiment qu'il n'avait pas envie de revivre.

–Et puis... quand on a... "fini"... il m'a demandé si j'étais satisfaite. Encore une fois, sauf que là j'étais à moitié éveillée, je lui ai répondu. Je lui ai répondu, à peu près indirectement, qu'avec toi ça avait été cent fois meilleur.

Les premières secondes qui suivirent cette révélation pour le moins cocasse furent muettes, silencieuses. Puis, un sourire narquois naquit sur ses joues marmoréennes, un profond rire grandit dans sa gorge qu'il chercha à tout prix à étouffer. Pas qu'il soit arrogant au point de se prendre pour un véritable athlète dans cette matière, mais que Lily ait dit ça ne l'étonnait nullement, et ce pour plusieurs raisons : son culot, son éternelle envie de rabaisser Potter, et son terrible désir pour ce pauvre Severus. Que trop rares s'étaient faits les jours où elle acceptait de le laisser finir sa nuit. Mais, grands dieux, qu'est-ce que ces nuits avaient pu être divines et impossibles à regretter. Lily poursuivit, la voix tremblotante. De rage ou de mauvais souvenirs, pour l'instant, il aurait été incapable de le dire.

–Il... n'a pas apprécié. Il s'est vexé. Alors il a bondi du lit, et là, encore une fois, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je me suis sentie totalement vide... je n'arrivais plus à me défendre, comme si un poison s'insinuait dans mes veines... je... quelques jours ont passé, et ces quelques jours ont été le même refrain. Il se servait de gaz pour m'endormir. Pas pour me violer. Au bout de trois jours, j'ai fini avec une fracture ouverte du tibia, des traces de chaînes sur le corps, des aiguilles plantées, du fil barbelé autour des jambes. Je t'ai dit de rester calme ! Un soir, j'ai presque réussi à lui échapper, cependant, il m'avait fait prisonnière à l'aide de sortes de bracelets métalliques qui recouvraient une partie de mes avants-bras, qui m'empêchaient de sortir du périmètre de sa baraque. Je ne pouvais pas les retirer. Puis, tu es arrivé, tu t'es battu avec lui... et tu m'as dit que j'étais possédée. Et c'était vrai. En fait, depuis la début, j'étais possédée, "endormie". Les bracelets contribuaient à ça. Et lorsque j'étais avec toi, jusqu'à ce qu'on passe la nuit ensemble, j'étais "éveillée". Je n'étais plus sous le contrôle de qui que ce soit. Cependant, ils ont réussi à reprendre leur emprise sur moi et ont essayé de m'effacer de ton esprit. Tu m'as esquivée de justesse, et quant à moi, j'ai réussi à te renvoyer dans ta chambre. Pendant la nuit, ça a été le même scénario. Sauf que, il y a eu une arrivée à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Et moi non plus. En me retournant, j'ai vu que Potter était ligoté par des lianes et des racines qui sortaient du matelas. Probablement invoquées par la femme qui se trouvait là. Je... elle a ligoté Potter. Elle m'a dit de partir. Et avant que je ne me lève, elle a pris mon bras, et rien qu'en le frôlant, j'ai été entièrement guérie. De toutes mes blessures, de tous les sortilèges. Elle m'a permis de m'enfuir...

Les manches de son chemisier remontées aux coudes, Severus réfléchissait, écoutait attentivement sans oublier de noter le moindre mot. Chacune de ses paroles s'inscrivait dans sa mémoire pour ne plus en sortir. Elles avaient beaucoup trop d'importance, une importance si cruciale. Le menton dans sa paume, il fixait la théière d'argent sur la table. Ils n'avaient pas reçu la Gazette du matin. Ni celle de la veille. Il espérait que, peut-être, Kelp les lui apporteraient.

–À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemblait ?

–Cette nuit-là, elle avait les cheveux vert feuille, et était vêtue d'une sorte de cotte de mailles faite de feuilles mortes. Le lendemain de notre retour, je l'ai revue, lorsque tu étais parti chercher les papiers. Sur une branche d'arbre, à l'orée de la forêt. Elle était différente. Elle avait les cheveux blancs, et portait le même style de cotte de mailles, mais en poudreuse.

–Je vois... elle change de couleur selon les saisons. Et elle ne t'a rien dit ?

–Si justement. La dernière fois que je l'ai vue, elle m'a dit que Potter était bien un démon, et à la solde d'autres forces noires. Des démons plus forts que Voldemort.  
Qu'elle cherchait la réponse à plusieurs questions. Les mêmes que les nôtres. Elle m'a dit qu'il fallait toujours faire attention à nous et qu'il fallait qu'on reste ensemble. Tout le temps. De nous méfier. Et... elle m'a donné quelque. Je vais le chercher.

Elle se hissa, les bras enroulés autour de son ventre, sortit du salon, et grimpa dans les escaliers. Severus resta là à l'attendre. Une idée lui vint en voyant les deux fauteuils alignés, et il dégaina sa baguette, prononça quelques formules, et dans des étincelles invisibles, ils s'assemblèrent, formant un canapé, où il put s'allonger confortablement après avoir sorti des coussins. Lily revint, resta un instant surprise en voyant les fauteuils ainsi assemblés, puis fut amusée et s'assit sur ses genoux qui l'attendait. Elle ouvrit son poing refermé devant lui, lui montrant une petite feuille d'argent vert qu'il prit entre ses doigts fins.

–Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je l'ignore, je n'ai pas pu lui demander, lâcha-t-elle en sentant venir les questions.

Ses yeux noirs perçants parcoururent la feuille de métal, la tournant entre ses doigts, la scrutant. Son bras droit appela Lily à venir poser sa tête contre son épaule, ce qu'elle fit sans rechigner le moins du monde. Il s'arrêta. Du moins, ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un détail qu'elle ne put voir. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent sans rien dire. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'illuminèrent. Lily se risqua à penser qu'il avait, lui, trouvé ce que c'était et son utilité.

–Il y a quelque chose d'écrit dessus..., chuchota-t-il à son égard, éveillant sa curiosité. Lily ! Lily, c'est de l'Enod !

–Du quoi ?

–De l'Enod ! Une langue Oubliée.

–Langue morte tu veux dire ?

–Non, Oubliée. Les langues mortes comme le latin ou le grec, on peut encore en parler, la preuve, nos formules de sortilège sont exclusivement en latin. Même nos noms. Une langue Oubliée est une langue qu'on ne parle définitivement plus. Il n'y en a que deux : l'Atlante et l'Enod. C'est tout à fait normal que tu ne connaisses pas l'Enod, je te rassure. C'est un savoir que l'on se transmet de génération en génération chez les Vampires. On ne parle pas l'Enod, mais on le connait. C'est une langue runique, plus personne ne parle les langues runiques.

Severus tenta de détailler encore un peu les écritures, de les déchiffrer, mais à part les mots "yid thria radesh, brebel", aucun autre détail n'y était. Aucune traduction possible. C'était la définition même de frustrant. Il ne demanda pas à Lily pourquoi elle ne lui en avait pas parlé plus tôt. Il se doutait bien de la raison de ce pourquoi. De toute façon, à Spinner's End ou à Poudlard, tout reviendrait au même : nul endroit, pas même les bibliothèques vampires ancestrales, ne relatait quoi que ce soit en Enod. Quoi que... ce soit... La main de Severus s'abattit sur la table dans un atermoiement, laissant glisser la feuille qu'il ne fallait surtout pas perdre.

–Je garde toujours les articles importants des journaux... je les lis tous les jours, peu importe s'ils n'en valent pas la peine... en octobre, il y a eu une bataille entre les Vampires et les loups-garous d'Écosse... les Vampires avaient mentionné l'épée des Lumières d'Eranod. Eranod est un mot en Enod. Ils doivent connaître quelques mots. Je l'ignore. En tout cas, les mots qui n'étaient certainement pas écrits en anglais sur tes murs... le monstre qui t'a attaqué dans ta salle de bains... à un moment, on ne comprenait plus ce qu'il disait...

–Il aurait parlé en Enod ? s'enquit-elle, déconcertée.

–C'est plus que probable... je suppose que les sonorités étaient bonnes. Il roulait les r. Il endurcissait les t et les b. Il crachait les k. Il prononçait les w comme en allemand : de la même manière que les v.

–Ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses, non ? Monstres antiques, langues antiques...

–Pas vraiment. Déjà, l'Enod n'est pas une langue antique. L'Enod est la première de toutes les langues. La mère. C'est une sorte de mélange de toutes les langues. Rien que les sonorités parfois allemandes le prouvent. Ensuite, ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives : aucun de nous deux ne sait parler cette langue, et si la parler pourrait éclaircir quelques zones d'ombre, ça en rajouterait surtout d'autres.

Ils continuèrent à débattre encore un peu, la conversation revenant sur Kenneth Towler et ses paroles "Ils nous ont cloué les lèvres avec du barbelé". Lily en déduit qu'à lui aussi, tout comme à elle, on avait jeté le sortilège du Barbelé. Vers les environs d'une heure, ils revinrent à table, mangeant sans se presser un rôti de bœuf. Le goût du vin, supposé être d'épigne, restait imprégné sur leurs langues. Ils eurent à peine le temps de mettre leurs assiettes au fond de l'évier qu'un poing assuré frappa à la porte. Lily pouffa en voyant que Severus commençait déjà à désespérer quant à la suite de la tournure des évènements.

–C'est ça "en fin d'après-midi" ?

–Elle est venue en avance... dis-toi que ça passera vite...

Comprenant qu'il préférerait la laisser dehors, sur le perron et sous la pluie torrentielle, Lily s'essuya les mains et s'en alla dans le salon tandis que Severus reprenait sa place dans ce qui était maintenant leur canapé, un verre de vin d'elfes entre son majeur et son index, son roman sur les genoux. Il put entendre derrière lui la porte d'entrée grincer, et des trombes d'eau s'abattre en giclant dans la rue, ainsi que le ton persifleur de la chef Vampire et les tirades de bienvenue de Lily. _Voilà qui promettait_, songea-t-il.

Derrière lui, il put entendre ses solerets de métal claquer dans un bruit solennel contre le plancher. Il put l'entendre retirer sa courte et lourde cape et la mettre dans un coin pour qu'elle sèche. Il put l'entendre marmonner quelques mots précipités à Lily. À son sujet, bien sûr. Puis, une valisette de cuir basané fut jeté sur sa table basse dans un heurt sépulcral, en même temps que la Vampire, son visage et ses cheveux trempés, prenait place dans une chaise Voltaire, les mains jointes. Lily lui demanda si elle voulait boire quelque chose, ce qu'elle lui refusa, gaussant que la pluie lui avait suffit. Severus ne consentit pas à la considérer, encore moins à la saluer.

–Je t'emprunte ta femme une demi-heure, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

–Tant que vous me la rendez en vie et en bonne santé dans une demi-heure exactement, et que vous ne me tutoyez pas, pas le moins du monde.

–Alors ça te dérangera un peu, parce que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arrêter de te tutoyer.

–Aux dernières nouvelles, nous ne nous connaissons pas. C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Aussi, je refuse d'être tutoyé.

–Tu tutoies bien Lily et elle te tutoie aussi.

–Tu n'es pas Lily.

–Eh bien tu vois !

Tournant une nouvelle page de son livre, il l'ignora, laissant à regrets Lily et elle monter à l'étage. Il ne lui faisait pas confiance. C'était impossible de croiser ces deux plaques de charbon menaçantes et de lui faire confiance. La laisser seule avec sa femme. Lui confier rien que quelques minutes la vie de leur enfant. Le fruit de leurs entrailles. Non, jamais. Malheureusement, Lily n'était pas encore sa femme, mais il avait bien l'intention de lui faire une demande prochaine. Prochaine. Pourquoi les cauchemars de Lily l'effrayait encore plus que les siens ? Il repensa à celui qu'il avait fait cette nuit. Un bourdonnement grognait dans son ventre, où régnaient plus des chauves-souris aux ailes tranchantes que des papillons de dentelle. Ce n'était pas tout à fait un cauchemar, ce qui n'empêchait en rien que ce rêve avait quelque chose de sinistre, d'inquiétant. Il ferma les paupières, essayant de se souvenir.

Un homme. Grand. Agenouillé, et le dos courbé. Il avait de longs cheveux d'un noir profond et en bataille. Il ne portait pas de vêtements, seulement une mince armure grise de métal ciselé. Il se trouvait face à l'un des murs d'une grotte circulaire de pierre terreuse. Face à un pentagramme rouge vif, coulant de sang, et lui, entouré par des petites flammes comminatoires. Il n'avait pas vu grand chose de son visage, à part un long cache-œil masquant son œil droit, un nez fin en trompette, et un iris d'un vert émeraude éclatant. Il lui paraissait si jeune, à peine âgé du même âge que lui. Severus avait vu des larmes couler sur son visage cave, s'écrasant contre la lame d'une épée au manche d'argent pur. La lame était éclatante d'une lumière tout aussi pure. Le borgne en cape avait les mains jointes, priait. Suppliait.

–_Je t'en supplie, reviens ne fais pas ça... reviens, pas dans le sens où tu ferais régner à nouveau le chaos, juste... reviens... reviens, mon bébé... je t'aimais... je t'aime toujours..._

La tête cuisante, Severus rouvrit les yeux, et vit que Kelp était de retour, Lily déposant ses mains au creux de son cou mince. Il se massa le front, et, remarquant qu'il était avachi dans le canapé, se rassit convenablement. La Vampire bougea à nouveau, se rasseyant dans la chaise occupée quelques minutes plus tôt, sa valisette sur les genoux.

–Tu t'es endormi Sev ? demanda Lily d'une voix suave.

–Non. Je réfléchissais juste. À moins que je ne sois devenu qu'à moitié conscient, admit-il.

–Je te rassure donc, elle est en parfaite santé, et le petit aussi. Ce qui m'étonne grandement, si vous étiez à bord du train... tout le monde vous croit mort.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu poser de questions, elle ouvrit son sac, fouilla quelques secondes et en retira un tas de papiers gris enroulés et séchés, qu'elle jeta en direction de Severus qui l'attrapa au vol, le déroula, et commença à le lire à voix haute :

– _« Gare de Pré-au-Lard : drame le douze décembre. Alors que le train en direction de Londres quittait tranquillement la gare de Pré-au-Lard, un accident eut lieu sur la route. En effet, le pont qui reliait la compté magique comptant le village et la célèbre école de sorcellerie de Poudlard au Ben More Assynt en passant par le Loch Shin s'est effondré au passage du train, l'entraînant ainsi tout entier, provoquant la mort de tous les passagers sans exception, qui étaient bien plus de la quarantaine. Le train ayant totalement explosé, aucun cadavre n'a pu être identifié : tous ont été brûlés. Cependant, parmi les morts, se trouveraient Severus Snape et Lily Evans, professeurs de potions et d'étude des Moldus à Poudlard, vus non seulement par des élèves, mais aussi par les habitants de Pré-au-Lard. »_ Voilà qui est intéressant.

Il lut le journal mentalement une seconde fois, comme s'il cherchait à noter le moindre détail de l'article, feuilletant les pages, Lily regardant par-dessus son épaule. Aucun d'eux ne vit la main décharnée de Kelp ramper sur la table, attrapant un petit objet d'un vert éclatant. Ses yeux parcoururent les nervures argentées, le menton dans la paume, mâchoire crispée. Severus, sentant quelque chose, releva les yeux, la voyant. Il était prêt à lui arracher la feuille des mains lorsqu'elle parla.

–C'est de l'Enod, déclara-t-elle.

Lily, plus vive que Severus, retint sa main lorsqu'il voulut reprendre la feuille. Elle appela Kelp à lui dire si elle comprenait l'Enod. Elle répondit avec dédain, comme si c'était une évidence, que oui. Qu'elle connaissait quelques mots, suffisamment pour faire la traduction de "ces mots de toute simplicité". Elle relit encore quelques fois, comptant sur ses doigts, s'assurant de ne rien oublier.

–"Si besoin aide, appelle". En anglais, "Si tu as besoin d'aide, appelle-moi".

–Tu es en train de nous dire que tu parles l'Enod ? lâcha Severus d'une voix brusque.

–Je ne connais que quelques mots, comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et ôte cet air sceptique de tes lèvres, veux-tu !

Severus ne lui répondit pas. Sentant l'énervement gronder en lui, il rouvrit son livre, laissant la discussion entre Lily et elle se faire, l'écoutant toujours d'une oreille. Kelp finit par partir, laissant Severus dans son coin, et Lily revint tranquillement, s'asseyant à ses côtés en se lovant dans ses bras. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce. En détaillant ses iris, Lily nota qu'il ne lisait pas, mais qu'il réfléchissait.

–Elle ment, cracha-t-il soudainement.

Un silence plus profond s'installa à nouveau, bien que plus court. Lily lui jeta un regard inquiet, visage morose. Elle se décala un peu de lui, rien que pour poser une main sur son épaule, qu'elle massa fermement.

–Sev, ne me dis pas que...

–C'est une nazie, Lily ! Comment veux-tu que je lui fasse confiance ? Elle m'a dit qu'à l'âge de douze ans, elle était en plein cœur de la seconde guerre. En comptant le fait qu'elle a été emmenée à Auschwitz, puisqu'il y avait Mengele, et qu'elle est restée là-bas près de trois ans, ça veut dire que c'était en 1942, dans les premières semaines des camps de la mort ! Donc, 1942 moins 12, ça fait 1930. 1993 moins 1930, sauf erreur de ma part, ça fait soixante-trois. Elle a donc soixante-trois ans, pas soixante-milliards d'années. Il est impossible qu'elle sache parler l'Enod.

–C'est peut-être un savoir qu'ils se transmettent de génération en génération...

–Bien sûr. Met des limites à ta naïveté Lily, elle a collaboré avec les nazis. Elle a travaillé avec Joseph Mengele, Lily, Joseph Mengele, te rends-tu seulement compte ? Le médecin dont personne ne voudrait. Avec lui, elle a disséqué des humains comme on dissèque des grenouilles !

Son visage était blême et fixe. Severus pouvait voir ses yeux trembloter d'humidité et sa salive glisser en boule dans sa gorge. Il dressa son bras, ouvrit sa paume et, aussitôt, les chandelles se rallumèrent, déversant une ombre froide et à l'apparence du cuivre fondu sur les meubles, dont les contours dansèrent dans la pénombre. Instinctivement, Lily porta une main à son ventre, laissant ses doigts monter et descendre dans une étreinte protectrice. Les lèvres de Severus étaient pincées, la froideur livide du marbre se gravant sur chaque pore de son visage, le tremblement du sarcasme mordant montant jusqu'à sa bouche.

–Tu te rends compte de qui s'est Mengele, au moins ?

–Abruti, rétorqua Lily d'une voix amère. Toi aussi tu devrais mettre des limites parfois. À ta méfiance par exemple, et même à la stupidité extraordinaire dont tu es parfois capable de faire preuve.

–Arrête de faire confiance à n'importe qui, Lily ! Juste parce qu'ils te racontent une histoire abracadabrante où ils te disent soi-disant tout ce qu'ils ont sur le cœur !

Les deux peaux charnues de Lily ne se mouvèrent plus. Ses paupières grises ne cillèrent pas, restant grandes ouvertes. Ils venaient tout deux de s'enfermer dans une tombe géante, où le plus criard et le plus mélodieux des oiseaux ne se serait jamais fait entendre. Un mort sans bouche, voire décapité, aurait fait plus de bruit. L'homme en noir venait de heurter la femme de feu, il le savait, le sentait. Pourquoi, comment, il n'aurait su le préciser. Il ressentait juste les palpitements d'une crevasse ombreuse de roche brisée.

–Je t'ai fait confiance, à toi. Où serais-tu aujourd'hui si je ne t'avais pas fait confiance ? Pas là en tout cas. Potter m'aurait contrôlée plus tôt. Tu serais resté obsédé par la magie noire. Tu serais toujours chez les Mangemorts. Tu ne m'aurais jamais eue dans les bras. Mon ventre serait vide à cette heure-là. À cette heure-là, je ne porterais pas ton enfant.

Severus sentit chacun de ses organes, un à un, se décrocher, tombant dans les limbes noires, disparaissant, ne laissant plus qu'un vide pesant. Il n'y avait pas pensé. Il avait tout raconté à Lily, l'avait suppliée de le croire. Plusieurs fois. C'était elle qui avait raison.

–Pour toi, je suis n'importe qui ? insista-t-il.

Sa voix avait perdu de son mordant pour devenir grave et éteinte. Un étau fulgurant broyait sa gorge. Lily, penser qu'il était n'importe qui ? C'était acerbe à songer. Il avait été son confident, celui avec qui elle avait échangé son premier baiser, celui qu'elle avait harcelé des années durant pour avoir un enfant de lui, celui avec qui elle partageait son désir et son plaisir, celui qui lui sauvait la vie et qui l'épaulait, celui qui... Arrêtons-nous là, la liste est bien trop longue et pénible pour Severus, et Lily semblait aussi offusquée que lui.

–Non, tu n'es pas n'importe qui, tu... vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

–Alors ne nous disputons pas pour cette idiote.

La bouche encore mi-ouverte, Lily s'apprêta à lui répondre, retrouvant chacun leur sang-froid, mais une cuisante douleur s'empara de son ventre, cognant comme cherchant à déchirer cette barrière de chair. Elle crispa ses doigts sur son ventre, tenu par celle de Severus, qui avait relâché avec soin et délicatesse son roman. Son autre main se déposa sur sa joue, et il cacha ses lèvres dans son cou. Lily ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par la douceur de ses baisers, qui allaient de son cou à ses joues.

Lorsqu'il eut enfin fini, et qu'elle put rouvrir ses paupières avec une vive lenteur, elle le vit relire pour la troisième fois l'article du journal, ses yeux ne cillant pas la moindre fois. Il avait une idée derrière la tête, c'était certain. Lorsqu'il avait une idée, il se mordait la lèvre inférieure, gardait ses yeux mi-clos et rivés sur la source de cette idée, qu'elle soit matérielle ou immatérielle, puis se pinçait cette lèvre. Et si c'était une idée folle ou méchante, soit un rictus naissait sur son visage, soit un long soupir s'échappait d'entre ses dents. C'était le soupir.

–Ils nous croient tous morts... nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons.

–Sev... ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

–Nous pouvons faire ce que nous voulons, répéta-t-il. Regarde Lily, on voulait notre mort ! Le Wistrik, le Demnod, Towler et sa bande, le virus, et maintenant le train. Ça fait beaucoup, non ? Ils voulaient qu'on soit morts. Eh bien voilà qui est fait ! Tout le monde croira la Gazette, parce que justement, c'est la Gazette. Restons ici, nous y serons en sécurité, non ?

–Tu es... encore plus tordu que tu ne veux bien le faire croire.

Il ignora la remarquer. Pour lui, ce n'était pas brillant, ce n'était pas une idée de génie, mais ça valait tout de même mieux que de retourner au-dehors et mettre ainsi la vie de Lily et de leur enfant en danger, un danger plus grand encore.

–Est-ce que tu penses sérieusement que faire enfermer notre enfant dans cette maison sans jamais en sortir serait sain pour lui ?

L'usage du mot enfermer était tout à fait volontaire et réfléchi. Elle avait lu quelque part que plus les mots employés étaient forts, plus c'était exagéré, et mieux on était compris. Ça avait l'air de marcher, puisque Severus avait l'air d'avoir reçu le message en voyant cette expression butée sur son visage.

–Non, ce n'est pas sain, néanmoins...

–Et sans même qu'il fasse des études ? le coupa-t-elle.

–Et que sommes-nous alors, des trolls ? s'offusqua-t-il.

–Non, m-...

–Ou des dragons sans raisonnement juste bons à protéger leur œuf, en crachant du feu à la figure du premier qui osera s'en approcher ?

Le petit tic d'agacement de Lily la reprit : sa lèvre inférieure se posa sur sa lèvre supérieure, tandis qu'elle croisait les bras. Severus s'en mordit les siennes d'une moquerie futile.

–On ne peut pas rester cloîtrés ici jusqu'à la fin de nos jours, Sev. Pas plus qu'on ne peut prendre l'identité et le physique d'autres personnes, si c'était ton plan B. Il ne comprendrait pas ! Dès qu'il saura parler, il ne comprendra pas qu'il ne doit pas dire "Mon papa c'est Severus Snape et ma maman c'est Lily Snape, et moi je suis l'enfant Snape", alors qu'il doit dire de faux noms, et nous serons grillés !

Une douce chaleur envahit le ventre de Severus, qui sentit ses organes revenir un à un, doux feu ronronnant. Dès l'instant où il l'avait entendu parler avec une voix d'enfant de Papa, Maman et enfant Snape, il était devenu aveugle, sourd et muet. Il ne voyait plus que cette image bénie sur sa rétine, n'entendait que les gémissements bienheureux dans leurs bras, dans son mutisme le plus total. Un enfant, peu importe fille ou garçon, avec des cheveux roux flamboyants, un petit nez en trompette, un visage pâle et deux grands yeux vert émeraude brillants. Ou alors de fins yeux d'un noir intense. Il ne savait pas. Trop souvent il avait vu les yeux verts de Lily taillés dans le visage de Potter.

–Bon sang Sev, quand vas-tu te décider à m'écouter ? À descendre de ton petit nuage ? Quand je pense qu'à une époque je disais que tu étais trop terre-à-terre !

Severus cligna des yeux, revint à la réalité, à l'instant présent. Et dans la réalité, il fallait attendre encore six longs mois avant que pareil tableau ne soit peint. Pour l'instant, il était encore obligé de supporter l'immonde figure de Harry Potter.

–Tu as raison. On ne peut pas rester cloîtrés ici. On en deviendrait claustrophobes.

–Heureuse de te voir retrouver la raison. C'est de notre enfant qu'il s'agit...

–Excuse-moi. Tout le monde n'a pas déjà eu un enfant.

Sur ces mots emplis de froideur, il se leva, le journal en main, se dirigea vers la cage d'escaliers d'un pas lourd, ankylosé. Lily mit un bout de temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, le soudain courroux de Severus. Elle savait, depuis qu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble, qu'il ne supportait pas Harry parce qu'il symbolisait qu'elle avait eu un enfant avec cet enfoiré de Potter. Même si, toutes les fois plutôt qu'une, elle aurait préféré qu'il soit son fils à lui.

–De quoi est-ce que tu m'accuses ?! s'irrita-t-elle.

–Moi ? D'absolument rien, maugréa-t-il sincèrement.

–Et s'il était ton fils ?! cria-t-elle au bas des marches.

Peut-être jamais ne saurait-elle ce qui l'avait poussée à crier cela de la sorte à Severus, qui montait les marches, s'arrêta brusquement, la jambe en l'air. Il se tut. Lily attendait sa réponse. Harry Snape. Il n'en avait que trop rêvé.

–Ne me donne pas de faux-espoirs.

Un verre d'eau pour étancher la soif de sa gorge aussi sèche que le Sahara et aussi craquelée que la terre brisée. C'est tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour lui permettre de gravir les escaliers pour regagner sa chambre. La lumière mordorée était là, la Gazette de la veille était là, et lui était là, allongé sur leur lit, lisant son _Le dernier jour d'un condamné_ avec une ire absente. Lily avait fini par comprendre la raison d'un tel comportement ces derniers jours. Et il n'avait rien à voir avec la Sanguinite. Il ne se contrôlait pas, certes. Mais ce n'était pas ça.

À pas feutrés, elle s'approcha du lit à baldaquins, ses mains sur la boule de son ventre qui gonflait de jour en jour. Elle s'y assit, sans mot dire, s'aventurant à poser une paume sur son front. Sa peau était toujours aussi marmoréenne. Elle admira avec une crainte croissante ses lèvres de chair d'ivoire. Elle laissa sa main tomber sur son épaule. Elle nota qu'à ce geste ses yeux d'obsidienne s'embrumaient et s'assombrissaient d'humidité houleuse.

–Je ne t'en veux pas, Sev. Sortir serait un risque. Rester ici serait un risque. On deviendrait fous en quelques mois. Et puis, et si ce Flamme et ce Papier décidaient de s'assurer que l'on est bel et bien morts et venaient ici... On peut faire ce que l'on veut, il y aura toujours des risques. Alors essayons l'option qui en comporte le moins et les moins pires. Restons ici jusqu'à la rentrée. Ça vaudra mieux.

Le roman parcheminé glissa sur ses genoux sans se presser, la main de Severus suivant, accompagnée de sa tête. Ses séries de mauvais rêves lui offrirent la peur de ne voir qu'un cadavre. Cependant, il était bien vivant, elle pouvait sentir ses doigts sur sa nuque, qui l'attirèrent vers lui pour l'enlacer. Rassurée, elle se blottit contre lui, tirant sur un pan de drap qu'ils puissent s'enrouler en-dessous du velours.

–Ça ira Lily. Ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, la Brigade s'avérant incapable, malgré Shacklebolt, je doute que Dumbledore ne fasse rien et se contente de manger des caramels en sirotant un Coca Cola, enfermé dans son bureau. Tout ira mieux. En attendant, dis-moi ce que tu penses de ça ? dit-il en caressant le bout de son nez pointu en pointant le journal.

–J'en pense que la Gazette du Sorcier est sous contrôle. Déjà, le poids d'un train n'aurait jamais pu faire s'écrouler un pont aussi solide et magique. Ensuite, s'ils voulaient identifier les cadavres, au lieu de les laisser cramer, ils n'avaient qu'à utiliser leur baguette avec le sort d'Identité. C'est la Gazette du Sorcier ou la Gazette du Moldu ?

Le sortilège d'Identité, ou d'Identification, était un sortilège de Médicomagie qui permettait, non pas d'identifier tout et n'importe quoi, mais d'identifier des cadavres. Un sortilège qui ne nécessitait aucune force magique particulière et qui fonctionnait à tous les coups, du macchabée bien frais jusqu'aux cendres. Le non-usage d'un tel sort par des spécialistes relevait, soit de la pure et simple incompétence, soit du fameux "fait exprès".

–Gazette du Moldu ? C'est toi qui ose me dire ça ? la railla-t-il.

–Oui, c'est moi qui ose dire ça ! riposta-t-elle.

Severus étouffa un nouveau rire et Lily se précipita pour éteindre la lumière, et ainsi en profiter pour lui retourner un coup de genou entre les deux jambes, se délectant de son puissant cri de douleur.

Le sable fin et blanc continua de s'écouler, sans qu'on ne puisse le retenir ; il filait entre les doigts. La pluie se fracassait contre le pavé ébréché et les tuiles rouillées. La nuit engloutissait Spinner's End, sans jamais laisser l'astre du dieu Soleil s'incruster sur le tableau obscur. Aucun enfant ne mettait le nez dehors, et aucune décoration de Noël ne brillait de mille splendeurs sur les maisons. De toute façon, tous les habitants de l'impasse étaient soit morts, soit partis, et les habitants des deux ou trois dernières maisons étaient en vacances. Ce tableau triste et lugubre était bien présent et pourtant, c'était le vingt-trois décembre.

Aucune dispute n'était venue animer de courroux leur maison. Le seul rouge qu'il y avait était celui des décorations de Lily. Trois jours plus tôt, en se réveillant, Severus avait eu la terreur de s'apercevoir que Lily n'était plus là. Il avait dévalé les escaliers à toute allure pour voir deux inquiétantes lumières blanches et rouges provenir du salon, clignotant. En entrant, il avait constaté que Lily avait profité de son sommeil pour redécorer le salon de guirlandes, de houx jade, de guirlandes lumineuses rougeoyantes et blanches faiblardes, et avait même placé un sapin de Noël vert éclatant, recouvert d'une vraie neige et de boules vertes et rouges, argentées et orangées. Seule manquait une étoile, qu'elle lui avait tendue, prétextant être trop petite pour atteindre le sommet de l'arbre. Sans rechigner, il l'avait prise, la posant délicatement sur le sapin.

Et le voilà, trois jours plus tard, qui avait fini par céder à ses supplications, la laissant quitter Spinner's End une seconde fois, sous plusieurs sortilèges de Transformation. Seule. Cela lui avait coûté cher, mais il s'évertuait à lui faire confiance. Elle était forte. La meilleure élève de Poudlard de son temps. Elle lui avait promis de ne partir qu'une heure et demie, rien qu'une heure et demie, et que si à quatorze heures trente précises elle n'était pas de retour, elle l'autorisait à venir la chercher.

Il s'attendait, de toute évidence, à ce qu'elle ait cinq ou dix minutes de retard, comme toujours. Et lorsque le cadran de la vieille horloge de bois indiqua trente-deux, une main essoufflée ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Severus bondit hors de son fauteuil, se rua dans le couloir et vit avec un rictus moqueur Lily, les cheveux dégoulinant de neige et d'eau, exténuée, un sac de courses Moldu lévitant devant elle, perdant de son visage empâté et de ses cheveux blonds, plats et gras, pour retrouver son visage mince, rondelet, ses pommettes saillantes, ses cheveux roux flamboyants et bouffants. Elle ferma la porte à clef, se laissant soulever par Severus jusqu'au canapé qu'avaient formé les deux fauteuils, déroulant la nuque sur l'accoudoir affublé d'un coussin.

Severus s'assit sur la chaise Voltaire, juste en face d'elle, le sac de courses entre eux. Il le vida, prenant les articles un à un qu'il posa sur la table basse, les énumérant.

–Bûche... poulet... herbes... roast-beef... sauce roquefort... beurre... chocolats... boissons gazeuses... lait... encore de la bûche... etc, etc... et tu as eu assez d'argent Moldu pour acheter tout ça ?

–Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

La seule réponse à cette réplique amusée fut un sourire en coin plutôt forcé. Severus détestait Noël. Chaque année de son enfance avait été le même refrain : réveil brusque, direction vers la fenêtre, déception devant la ruelle pluvieuse, course précipitée jusqu'au salon, délire de Tobias qui avait fait un sapin de Noël avec ses centaines de bouteilles de bière, maison noire et tristement minable et misérable, rien à manger, pas de cadeaux, pas de famille heureuse et réunie, pas de magie ni d'esprit de Noël, une bonne trempe au visage, au lit, en larmes.

Grand Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien haïr Noël. Pourtant, cette année, il aurait pu faire un effort : pour la première fois de sa vie, cette maison noire et tristement minable et misérable était propre, belle, décorée pour les fêtes, lumineuse et avait une famille heureuse et réunie en son sein. On n'efface pas le passé.

Le lendemain, lorsque Severus ouvrit les yeux, Lily finissait de condamner temporairement les volets à l'aide de sorts. Elle parut rassurée de voir que Severus s'était réveillé, ne s'étant pas levé, après qu'elle ait fini. Elle était vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un pull rouge à manches et à col de laine blanche, elle avait chaussé des bottes noires cirées et avait ses cheveux bouclés qui tombaient librement sur sa poitrine. Elle s'approcha, pressée, hâtive, embrassa son front et sans lui souhaiter de joyeux Noël, tira ses mains pour qu'il sorte du lit. À peine eut-il le temps de s'étirer ses membres ballants, qu'elle posa ses deux mains dans son dos, le poussant jusqu'à la commode , avant de sortir et de lui dire de faire un effort.

Et il fit un effort. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion de passer un bon réveillon. Lily, assise à une table nappée d'un blanc distinct recouvert de feuilles de houx, d'assiettes rondes, de verres en cristal, d'un panier à pain bien frais, eut pour la première fois l'occasion de voir Severus Snape vêtu d'un costard noir, d'un chemisier blanc, peigné (ses cheveux étaient encore humectés), sans cape ni redingote. Il s'assit face à elle, et aucun ne parla, Lily lui faisant sans cesse signe de se taire.

–Je voulais voir ce que c'était, cinq minutes sans tes sarcasmes, finit-elle par dire.

Severus haussa un sourcil. Lily l'invita à se lever. Elle l'amena à aller jusqu'à la fenêtre du salon, annulant les effets du sortilège Collaporta. Elle ouvrit les volets, puis la fenêtre. Un vent glacé pénétra dans la pièce. Severus s'avança, posant ses mains sur le rebord, pointant son nez dehors. Spinner's End était plongé sous la neige. Tout était blanc : la route, le trottoir, les voitures escamotées, les maisons, du perron au toit. Il neigeait. Remarquant l'ébahissement muet et caché de Severus, Lily passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le serrant.

–Ça fait trente-trois ans que je vis ici... et c'est la première fois qu'il neige, murmura-t-il.

À midi, ils mangèrent du poulet rôti, accompagné d'un plat de crevettes cuites et crues, en buvant soit du vin, soit du Coca Cola, payé par Lily, évidemment. Le soir, ils allumèrent un bon feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Dans leur canapé, elle finit par lui avouer qu'elle avait surtout profité qu'il soit endormi pour aller dehors chercher un sapin et de la neige, ce à quoi il s'était fortement attendu.

La neige tombait de plus en plus fortement, sans se transformer en tempête. Aucun enfant ne sortait jeter des boules de neige, ni n'allait monter son armée de bonhommes de neige. Rideaux tirés, Lily, pour donner un air moins transylvanien à la pièce, avait pris chacune des chandelles flavescentes et coulantes, qui flottaient dans les airs, pour en décorer le sapin, qui dégageait une aura lumineuse. La nuit s'abattait sur l'Angleterre, et parfois, à travers les épais flocons, on pouvait apercevoir quelques étoiles liliales.

À table, dans les environs de onze heures du soir, ils finirent tous deux leurs tranches de roast-beef juteux, leur verre de vin rouge, la fondue au chocolat, le fromage lui aussi fondu, et même le reste des crevettes grillées du midi. Lily s'endormit sans tarder dans ses bras, à peine furent-ils installés dans leur canapé et il la suivit. Elle se réveilla cinq minutes plus tard, lui avec. Sa tête semblait tourner : elle se la tenait. Aussi, lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, Severus l'aida. À la fois avec et sans surprise, il se rendit compte que Lily avait simplement joué la comédie pour qu'il découvre les trois ou quatre cadeaux au sol, sous l'arbre.

–Tu ne changeras jamais, chuchota-t-il à son égard.

–Jamais, dit-elle en retour de sa voix espiègle.

Elle le força aussi à se baisser, à arracher le paquet vert sombre du premier cadeau. Et... il ne savait pas ce que c'était. C'était un serpent d'argent aux écailles métalliques, enroulé autour de lui-même en formant un huit. Il se tourna vers Lily. La chose était belle, certes, mais d'aucune utilité tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas l'usage.

–C'est un cadenas, expliqua-t-elle. Regarde, il te suffit juste d'enlever la poignée de la porte et de le coller dessus. Il s'accrochera tout seul. Il te suffit d'un mot de passe et la boucle de sa queue se desserrera, comme une poignée qui tourne et te laissera passer. Il faut changer le mot de passe à chaque fois que tu sors, au cas où quelqu'un d'indésirable entendrait le mot de passe précédent. Il y en a d'autres, faits main, ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

Effectivement, il y avait bien une dizaine de petits serpents-cadenas dans la boîte du premier cadeau. Severus défit le second paquet. Et là, il ne sut comment il devait le prendre : la seconde boîte comportait cinq flacons de shampoing. Eucalyptus, fraise, rose, vanille et framboise. Il regarda la fautive qui se cachait la bouche derrière sa main. Il se rapprocha d'elle à quatre pattes, l'air menaçant, alors qu'elle cherchait du coin de l'œil une issue pour s'échapper.

–C'est du fait main..., le taquina-t-elle.

–Toi, tu te fiches de moi.

–Pas du tout ! Enfin... juste un peu... non, non, arrête, ce n'est pas du shampoing, c'est des ingrédients de potions, je le jure !

Ne pouvant lui faire du mal, pour les quatre bonnes raisons qu'il en était incapable, qu'il n'était pas un monstre, qu'elle était enceinte et que c'était inutile, il était sur le point de l'attaquer avec des chatouilles sous les aisselles. Lily était si chatouilleuse. À ses aveux, il la libéra et alla vérifier à l'aide de son nez. L'eucalyptus était en réalité une fleur extrêmement rare et précieuse appelée l'Orchidée du Phœnix, et qui était le seul et unique ingrédient de l'Élixir de Vie, une potion permettant de guérir les blessures et les maladies les plus graves et mortelles, ainsi que d'échapper à la mort la plus menaçante. La fraise était un mélange de corne de Magyar à Pointes en poudre et d'eau des mers des Chimères, ce qui formait la Céraqua, ingrédient unique de l'Élixir de Sang : seule potion permettant de guérir les plus rudes hémorragies, internes ou externes. La rose était, non pas un liquide, mais comme l'eucalyptus, à l'état de fleur. En l'occurrence, une fleur bleu pâle au cœur de rubis. Littéralement. Une Fleur d'Eau, ingrédient principal de l'Élixir de Souffle Froid, potion qui permettait de soigner les plus cuisantes brûlures. Quant à la dernière, le "shampoing à la framboise", il s'agissait d'un curieux mélange de plante de Feuydoré, de Fleur du Diable, d'œil d'Opaleye et d'écailles de Serpencendre du Tibet. Du Vitalium, ingrédient premier de l'Élixir de Force, qui donnait une rapidité, une dextérité et une force surprenantes et temporaires à celui qui le buvait.

–Maintenant j'espère que tu as assez d'expertise pour savoir préparer tout ça, Monsieur-le-grand-Maître-des-Potions. Sinon, ça te sera un peu... inutile, s'amusa-t-elle.

–Compte là-dessus, l'assura-t-il.

–Je ne doute pas de toi, l'encouragea-t-elle en lui caressant la joue. Et si tu ouvrais le dernier pour finir ?

Elle ne le laissa même pas la remercier. Pourtant, ces fleurs étaient si rares et précieuses. Dans le monde entier, il devait à peine en exister une dizaine. Alors, où et comment avait-elle pu les trouver ? Elle ne semblait pas apte à répondre à la question si on la lui posait. Aussi déchira-t-il le long paquet qu'il y avait, et en tira... un chandail. Un chandail vert sombre sans manches. Là encore il avait raté quelque chose.

–C'est certes un peu léger pour le mettre maintenant... j'espère quand même que lorsqu'il fera plus chaud tu mettras de côté ta cape et ta redingote et que tu le mettras.

–D'abord tu me demandes de mettre un costard, après tu me demandes de retirer ma cape et ma redingote. Ce sera quoi la prochaine chose à changer ?

Sous ce ton cruellement ironique, Lily rougit de colère. Il vit ses pommettes virer du blanc au pivoine, et ses mains agripper un coussin avec lequel elle lui frappa la tête, le contraignant à se protéger le visage de ses bras.

–Rien, tu en entends ! R-i-e-n, RIEN ! tonna-t-elle. Je-suis-tombée-amoureuse-d'un-garçon-aux cheveux-noirs-qui-s'habillait-en noir-même si ce n'était-pas tous-les jours-grincheux-chiant à temps-complet-agaçant-railleur, sarcastique-et qui-aujourd'hui-est devenu- un homme-toujours aussi-chauve-souris ET corbeau-et je veux-qu'il reste-comme ça-je ne-veux pas qu'il change-car je l'aime-comme ça ! C'est compris ?!

–Bien, bien, très bien, se démena-t-il, tu m'aimes comme ça alors je resterai comme ça. Peux-tu simplement arrêter de me frapper je te prie ?

Posant le coussin, elle reprit sa respiration qui était jusqu'alors haletante. Severus profita de cet instant de répits de la part de son assaillante, tête sur l'accoudoir et yeux fermés, pour se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser avec fougue, ne la relâchant qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes, prenant le temps de goûter et de se délecter de ses lèvres exquises et de la joie de ce baiser volé.

–Il était pourquoi ce baiser volé ? demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il l'eut relâchée.

–Parce que moi aussi je t'aime comme ça et je ne veux pas que tu changes.

Sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, son visage prit la même teinte que si elle avait été frappée au fer rouge, se recevant par la même occasion un sarcasme toisant de Severus comme quoi il devrait se dépêcher de préparer cet élixir de Souffle Froid au vu de son état. Elle lui adressa sa langue tirée avant de partager ses rires. En baissant les yeux, elle remarqua deux paquets. Pourtant, elle avait donné les siens à Severus. Aussi, avec une enfantine excitation non contenue, elle empoigna le plus gros, de papier monochrome bleu vif, et commença à l'ouvrir.

–Ce n'est pas pour toi, l'arrêta-t-il.

Lily ne le prit pas au sérieux et continua. Il répéta la même chose d'une voix plus forte. Cette fois-ci, elle le crut, mais son excitation ne fit que s'accroître. Ils n'étaient que trois. Si ce paquet n'était ni pour elle, ni pour lui, ce ne pouvait être que pour la seule crevette qu'il restait, pensa-t-elle. Elle déchira le papier et déversa sur ses genoux trois pyjamas : un rouge, un vert et un mauve. Sans rien dessus, unis. Trois pyjamas pour bébé, à poches, à manches cousues, légers.

–Je n'ai... à nouveau... pas pu m'en empêcher..., avoua-t-il sans regrets. J'ai fait le calcul et il -ou elle- sera là au mois de juin. Alors de la laine en été...

–Et tu oses me dire que tu seras le pire père au monde ? Moi je dis plutôt le contraire. Le meilleur.

Un soubresaut agita le ventre du futur père. Peu importe qui avait été son père à lui, pour leur bébé, il ferait tout pour être le meilleur des pères possible. Il en valait bien la peine. Sans ne plus jamais faire l'immonde connerie de rejoindre le camp du Mal. Il serait neutre. Il l'était déjà, ce qui ne lui interdirait pas de le rester.

Lily se jeta presque sur le dernier paquet. Celui-ci était minuscule, carré. Une lueur d'espoir illumina ses yeux verts. Sauf que, lorsqu'elle ouvrit le boîtier, il n'y avait qu'un petit rouleau de parchemin. Déçue, elle le déroula. Severus en riait intérieurement. Elle lut "Ta surprise est dans la chambre". Il fut étonné lorsqu'elle commença à se relever en se tenant le ventre, plutôt que de lui retourner un coup de poing dans le torse. Aussi il tint ses mains, la soutenant jusqu'en haut des marches. Elle ouvrit la porte verrouillées, alluma la lampe à pétrole et vit un nouveau paquet sur la commode qu'elle déballa. Nouveau papier : "Plus loin". Elle lui jeta un regard furieux. Il avait l'air de commencer à bien s'amuser.

–Tu trouves ça drôle ?! s'énerva-t-elle.

–Largement, répondit-il. Ça ne te rappelle rien ? Pas même un certain Noël de 1978 durant lequel tu t'es amusée à me faire courir dans trois rues avec seulement des morceaux de papier dans ce goût-là pour me guider ? Il fallait bien que je me venge un jour.

Elle donna un grand coup de talon. Il avait osé lui faire payer une plaisanterie qu'elle lui avait faite il y avait quinze ans. Elle vit un dernier cadeau, sur la coiffeuse, et se jura qu'il serait le dernier. Elle s'assit sur le fauteuil et déchira le paquet une troisième fois. Ce paquet-ci était rectangulaire. Elle perdait espoir. Cependant, la vue d'un anneau doré serti d'une petite obsidienne taillée le lui rendit instantanément. Elle n'était pas suffisamment loufoque pour s'évanouir sous le choc, alors elle se contenta de garder la bouche mi-ouverte et les yeux étincelants. Cependant, Severus jugea que le moment était propice à briser la transe du rêve.

–Je savais que tu n'aimais pas les bagues et tout ce qui touche à la féminité et à l'élégance, néanmoins je me suis dit que cela resterait le genre d'intention qui te ferait tout de même... plaisir.

Lily déglutit. De l'espoir jeté par les fenêtres, aussi facilement que l'argent. Pour elle ou non, il restait très peu probable que Severus accepte de porter un jour un anneau, ou une tenue de marié, et ce, devant un prêtre. Jamais, par les morts de l'Au-Delà, il accepterait de se marier sous le regard de Dieu. Il était trop antireligion. Elle reporta son regard vers lui lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

–Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que j'allais m'agenouiller devant toi, comme ça ? (Il se mit à genoux, en posant un au sol). Que j'allais retourner ta chaise, comme ça ? (Il saisit les accoudoirs et la tourna ainsi face à lui dans un raclement de bois contre le plancher). Que j'allais te prendre la main, comme ça ? (Il prit sa main dans la sienne, la retournant de dos). Que j'allais te regarder dans les yeux, comme ça ? (Il plongea son regard noir dans le sien). Et que j'allais te demander d'un ton solennel "Mademoiselle Lily Evans, voudriez-vous faire de moi le plus heureux des hommes en acceptant cette demande symbolisée par cette alliance, en acceptant de porter mon nom et d'être ma femme ?"

On aurait pu croire, en comptant et en additionnant chacun des derniers sentiments de Lily, qui, tour à tour, étaient : l'impatience, l'espérance, l'agacement, l'espérance à nouveau, l'euphorie, la déception et pour finir une nouvelle déception, qu'elle allait à présent sauter au cou du malheureux Severus en lui broyant les cervicales, en le couvrant de baisers mouillés pour lui crier un "OUI !" puissamment sonore. Cependant, elle aussi devait bien avoir droit à une vengeance, et elle n'attendrait certainement pas quinze ans pour ça.

–Sev... je crois que c'est beaucoup trop tôt...

Severus n'était pas assez stupide pour pouvoir penser qu'elle était sérieuse. Ils se connaissaient depuis l'âge de huit ou neuf ans, étaient ensemble depuis dix-huit ans (si on comptait les douze ans de séparation), et c'était trop tôt ? De toute façon, ça devait être lui qui gagnerait cette partie. Aussi ramassa-t-il l'écrin, le ferma et se remit debout sous les yeux effarés de Lily, prenant un air abattu.

–J'aurais aimé... tant pis...

–Où tu vas comme ça ?!

Sa main agrippa son col, le tira d'un bras d'acier jusqu'à elle, le contraignant à tomber au sol, sur les genoux. Elle lui arracha l'écrin des mains, faisant se rencontrer leurs lèvres, enroulant leurs langues. Severus se laissa bercer par ce doux contact passionné, et posa ses doigts sur son ventre. Comme toujours, elle le relâcha avec toute la difficulté du monde.

–Bien sûr que je veux être ta femme, sinistre crétin. Je veux être Lily Snape, Mrs Snape, Mrs Severus Snape, et vivre avec toi, et aussi protéger et aimer notre enfant... celui qui arrive, là...

On aurait dit qu'elle pensait que Severus n'était pas au courant qu'elle était enceinte, ça plus lorsqu'elle prit ses doigts pour les poser plus près de son ventre. Il releva son pull et l'embrassa. Puis, il récupéra l'écrin, l'ouvrit, en sortit l'alliance, au physique très discret, la passa à son annulaire. On aurait cru qu'elle allait verser une larme, rien qu'une. Il s'était enfin décidé. Elle avait fini par croire qu'elle devrait faire la demande elle-même. Quant à Severus, il était tout bonnement aux anges. Après tant d'années d'attente, de souffrance et de dur labeur, elle lui avait enfin dit oui. Elle allait porter son nom et son alliance en plus de leur enfant. Elle sortit la seconde alliance, plus épaisse, parcourue d'une ligne en émeraude et en vêtit l'annulaire de Severus avec un sourire goguenard. Et, si terrible maladroite qu'elle faisait, elle fit tomber l'écrin de velours sur le tapis, à ses pieds.

Quelque chose d'autre en tomba. Un pendentif. Severus pinça la chaîne et la lui mit sous le nez. Elle le prit. Ce n'était pas une chaîne mais un simple fil de métal et qui soutenait un médaillon : un étrange triangle accompagné d'une longue tige entourée d'un cercle. Les Reliques de la Mort. Sur les deux côtés du triangle étaient perchés deux dragons d'argent, ailes de chauve-souris repliées, gueule grande ouverte, yeux de saphir. Loin de mesurer dix centimètres, le médaillon devait en faire quatre, voire cinq, pas plus.

–Alors, que je t'explique, commença-t-il. Là, c'est le symbole des Reliques de la Mort, comme tu le sais déjà bien. Pourquoi ? Parce que ce pendentif n'a pas été forgé par moi-même mais par Cadmus Peverell en personne.

–Cadmus Peverell ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui l'a maintenant ? s'étonna-t-elle.

–J'y viens, reprit-il. Les Peverell descendent d'une famille inconnue. Cependant, nous savons, qu'après deux petits siècles, le nom s'est éteint, laissant place... aux Prince. Et les Prince, l'une des plus puissantes familles du monde magique, après plus d'un millénaire, se sont éteints à leur tour il y a près de... trente-quatre ans. En soit, à l'instant exact où ma mère a dit oui à mon père face à un autel.

–Tu es en train de me dire que tu es le dernier descendant de Cadmus Peverell, propriétaire de la légendaire Pierre de Résurrection ?

–Tout à fait.

–Je croyais que la fiancée de Cadmus était morte avant qu'il n'ait pu l'épouser ?

Au lieu de répondre par de longues phrases d'histoire barbante, Severus lui fit un jeu de regard qui allait jusqu'à son ventre rebondi. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour que Lily puisse comprendre. Après tout, les règles et interdits religieux n'étaient pas les mêmes pour les sorciers.

–Donc, une fermière qui passait par là a vu l'enfant et l'a recueilli. Une fermière, ou la grand-mère, je ne suis plus sûr.

–Il s'est suicidé alors qu'il avait un gosse ?!

–Oui, cracha Severus avec amertume et une pointe de regret. Il a forgé ce pendentif, l'a donné à son fils, qui, une fois fiancé, l'a donné à sa femme qui l'a donné à leur enfant. C'est un objet que l'on se passe de génération en génération, à chaque nouvel arrivant dans la famille.

–Je ne peux pas l'accepter.

–Tu y es contrainte. C'est traditionnel. Un membre de la famille se fiance, il le donne à sa ou son fiancé. Une fois mariée, enceinte, le bébé né, on l'offre à l'enfant. C'est la tradition. C'est à toi jusqu'à ce que notre enfant fête son premier anniversaire. Les Peverell ont disparu. Les Prince ont disparu. C'est au tour des Snape d'avoir leur lignée désormais. Même si j'aurais préféré continuer celle des Prince.

Pas qu'elle se sente obligée, mais plutôt par envie, aussi bien envie de porter le nom de Severus que les joyaux de sa famille, elle le prit et le passa autour de son cou. La présence des deux dragons continuait d'aiguiser sa curiosité infinie, et elle posa la question à Severus, qui les frôla du pouce ainsi que les deux saphirs qui leur servait d'yeux.

–Eh bien... à l'époque du fils de Cadmus, plusieurs superstitions commencèrent à apparaître chez les sorciers. Déjà, lorsque son père était encore en vie, on disait que les dragons étaient un symbole de protection. Ce qui a été repris par les Moldus avec leur "princesse enfermée dans une haute tour gardée par un dragon"... comme la Belle au bois dormant. Bref. Donc, lorsqu'il était toujours en vie, il y avait seulement les Reliques et les deux dragons sur ce pendentif. Puis, on disait que le saphir était symbole d'eau, elle-même symbole de sagesse et de protection. En un certain sens. Le saphir était le plus représentatif. Alors, ils ont rajouté les saphirs. En fait, ce sont juste deux Opaleyes ces dragons. La superstition est que quiconque a un dragon d'argent aux yeux de saphir sera protégé. Comme tu le sais bien, je ne crois pas en toutes ces imbécillités de superstitions. Néanmoins, ça n'empêche pas pour autant que je ferai en sorte pour que ça soit vrai.

Une main sur la joue blanche de Lily, l'autre sur son ventre, il laissa sa fiancée le remercier à sa manière. Sa fiancée. C'était si étrange à penser. Il allait se marier, et être père. C'était merveilleux.

–Maintenant, dis-moi que c'était le plus beau Noël de toute ta vie, avoue.

–Certainement pas. Le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie sera celui de l'année prochaine.

Lorsque nous serons enfin mariés et que notre enfant sera dans nos bras. D'ailleurs, que penses-tu de juillet ? Le temps qu'il naisse.

–Si tôt ? railla-t-elle sans méchanceté. Oui... le temps qu'il naisse... le plus tôt sera le mieux...

–Oui, et puis, avoue que ce cadeau-là valait plus la peine que le tien... trois rues, pour une paire de chaussettes Mickey, marmonna-t-il sous ses rires.

Ils se dévêtirent, se mirent en pyjama, débarrassèrent la table et jetèrent les papiers cadeau qui traînaient. Ils se mirent sous la couette, l'estomac plein, leurs alliances s'entrechoquant, un silence paisible et détendu s'installant dans la pièce, jusqu'à ce que Lily ne parle, une idée s'incrustant dans son esprit en se rappelant des paroles de la femme-arbre.

–Au fait Sev, ce serait bien qu'on lui trouve un nom, non ?

–En effet, admit-il. Par contre, je refuse de connaître son sexe avant la naissance.

–Tant mieux, moi aussi. Alors... Eden ? Adam ? Evan ? Stephen ?

–Ça ne fait pas... non, ça ne le fait pas.

–Mamadou ?

–Tu te fiches de moi ?

Lily étouffa un rire. C'était à croire qu'elle se faisait rire toute seule, pensa-t-il.

–Ou alors... Fred ?

–Non.

–Stygia ?

–Stygia ? répéta-t-il avec surprise.

–Oui, affirma-t-elle en fermant un dictionnaire de la langue anglaise qu'elle cacha sous le lit. Je ne sais pas... je trouve que ça fait mieux que Mamadou Snape...

Severus se pinça les lèvres de désapprobation. Stygia. Il était vrai que cela sonnait bien. C'était un beau nom. Unique, qui plus est. Un nom qu'il ou elle serait le seul à porter. Un enfant tout à fait unique au monde.

–Oui... Stygia... ça sonne bien. Même très bien, avoua-t-il en fixant le plafond. Peu importe comment tu l'a trouvé, c'est parfait.

Tout était donc prêt. La chambre du petit, préparée dans la semaine, identique à celle de Poudlard. Son identité. Ses parents. Voilà donc comment allait s'appeler son enfant, qu'il soit fille ou garçon. Stygia Snape.


	15. Rendez-vous dans les ombres

Une grande silhouette encapuchonnée avançait à travers les dédales d'un long couloir obscur, mains jointes. Elle ouvrit une porte de pierre. Entrant dans une grotte plongée dans les limbes brumeuses et noires, elle marcha. Elle ouvrit les yeux, deux fentes d'un vert menthe éclatant, bientôt suivie de quatre autres personnes, dans la même toge noire, la même capuche grise masquant son front. Cinq paires d'yeux, tout ce que l'on pouvait voir des cinq personnes, éclairaient en quelque sorte ce néant. Une était donc verte, la seconde était bleue, la troisième était d'un rouge électrique, la troisième d'un jaune non pas doré mais tout aussi lumineux, et la première avait les yeux d'un noir profond. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la nouvelle venue, celle aux yeux vert feuille de menthe.

–Te voilà enfin, Terre, murmura de sa voix glacée la propriétaire des yeux noirs.

–En effet Ténèbres, répondit Terre d'une voix claire.

–Peut-on enfin commencer ?!

Ce fut les yeux jaunes qui parlèrent, raillèrent. On aurait pu dire de cette voix qu'elle était comparable au grincement du couteau qu'on aiguise et au déchirement du ciel nocturne tant elle crissait.

–Tais-toi donc Vent, nous sommes toutes pressées d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec Creepie, grondèrent les yeux bleu turquoise.

–Tais-toi toi-même Eau, tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordres ! cracha Vent, retourne t'occuper de tes poissons rouges.

–La ferme Vent, et mûris un peu, on croirait entendre une gosse de six ans plutôt que de cent milliards d'années, tonna Ténèbres.

Vent se ratatina dans son coin, et Eau parut satisfaite. Ténèbres soupira froidement et son regard se tourna vers la seule qui restait littéralement dans l'ombre : Feu.

–Et toi, Feu, qu'en penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton doucereux. C'est toi qui la connais le mieux ici...

–C'est Pandalemon qui la connaît le mieux, pas moi !

Celle aux yeux de pierre noire sans reflets la fusilla du regard pour avoir osé lui lancer une telle réplique. Vu la hauteur de ses yeux par rapport à celle des autres, elle était la plus petite, et pourtant, c'était elle qui semblait dominer.

–Quelles sont les nouvelles, Eau ? grogna-t-elle.

–Rien, répondit-elle de sa voix suave et marine, ni dans les océans, ni dans les mers, ni dans les lacs, ni dans les marais. L'eau dort.

–Vent ?

–Rien, les sept vents sont calmes, ils sont normaux. Rien en Afrique, rien en Amérique, rien en Asie, rien en Océanie, rien en Europe.

–Terre ?

–La terre a ses lianes broyées, ses arbres ravagés, sa poussière saccagée. Tout cela au Royaume-Uni. La terre tremble. La terre a peur.

–Feu ?

–Le feu est en colère. Les volcans écument, les incendies sifflent. Seule la Este Bolkor reste calme. Elle se prépare.

Tous se turent. Un silence nébuleux engloutit la grotte, qui ne fut pas percé par le moindre souffle de vent, ni par l'écoulement de l'eau. Tout était pénombre, sans rien pour la diviser, pas même le rougeoiement d'un feu.

–Creepie cherche à revenir, c'est une évidence, déclara Ténèbres. Qu'as-tu vu sur Terre, Terre ?

–Beaucoup de choses, répondit-elle de sa voix harmonieuse semblable au tourbillonnement des feuilles mortes en automne. Des incendies. Des monstres. Des explosions. Des morts. Des démons. James Potter, par exemple.

Un rire caquetant et sonore se fit entendre. Vent était tout à fait hilare : ses yeux brillants se plissaient sous ses rires. Ce fou rire fut contagieux, car Eau, Feu et Terre la suivirent.

–James Potter ? Es-tu seulement sérieuse, Terre ? Lui, un démon ? C'est surtout un guignol manipulé.

–Quoi que l'on dise, il a la marque de Sachabra, il se transforme en démon, alors arrêtons donc, se calma Terre. Il faut se méfier de lui, c'est un serpent qui passe entre les obstacles. D'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai découvert, il s'est fait capturer pour avoir tout révélé à Severus et Lily Snape.

–C'est bien ce que je dis, c'est un guignol, dit Vent.

Vent ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer de ses railleries, autant que les autres n'arrivaient plus à contrôler leurs rires. Il fallut que Ténèbres frappe le sol rocheux de son pied pour qu'elles se taisent.

–Snape ? s'étonna Eau. Ils sont mariés ? Déjà ?

–Non, mais ils viennent tout juste de se fiancer. Je suppose que Severus Snape pensait que ça serait mieux vu qu'elle est enceinte, répondit Terre. Ce petit semble d'ailleurs se porter plutôt bien... malgré les récents incidents...

–Oui, et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que Sachabra, Flamme et Papier lui veulent à ce gosse ? vociféra Feu.

–Je l'ignore, dit-elle. En tout cas, c'est la mère ET l'enfant qu'ils veulent. Bientôt, au vu de son profil, ils voudront aussi le père...

Un silence de réflexion prit place. Chacun réfléchissait, à un moyen, une possibilité, voire une simple idée. Eau ferma les yeux. Idée, idée, une idée... Il fallait empêcher Sachabra de revenir, Voldemort également, et détruire les démons.

–Que proposes-tu, Eau ? demanda Ténèbres.

–Je propose qu'on les mette au courant, dit Eau. Ils ne savent pas à qui ils ont à faire. Pire encore, ils sont entourés de gens masqués. Ils sont loin du but, de toute bonne idée. Il faut les prévenir, ce sont deux puissants sorciers intelligents, ils sauront quoi faire.

–Non, coupa-t-elle d'une voix tranchante. Suffisamment de personnes sont au courant.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Ténèbres soit si entêtée ? Heureusement que Eau était censée être son bras droit, sa conseillère. Si elle ne l'écoutait plus, ce serait les conduire à leur perte. Aussi fallait-il trouver autre chose.

–Et si on envoyait Pandalemon ? Il s'ennuie, proposa-t-elle.

–Ce ducon ? Il a de la concurrence, le Potter, pour la couronne du roi des imbéciles, persifla Vent.

–Ah, la ferme, arrête de t'en prendre à lui ! s'irrita Feu.

–Et toi arrête de le défendre !

–SILENCE ! gueula Ténèbres. Je suis d'avis qui nous laissions une chance à ce misérable de Pandalemon, en l'envoyant vingt-quatre heures à Poudlard. Après tout, les démons viennent d'entrer à Poudlard, et il nous faut savoir si nos deux futurs parents peuvent revenir sans problème. Il nous dira autant de choses qu'il pourra, qu'il saura.

La porte de pierre s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant pénétrer un faisceau de lumière blanche et une tête brune. Un homme au visage maigre encadré par des cheveux noirs mi-longs et broussailleux, au nez fin, qui avait un œil caché par un cache-œil et l'autre qui brillait d'un vert émeraude éclatant entra dans la pièce. Il passa sa tête à travers l'embrasure de la porte, un large sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

–Peek-a-boo !

Un râle d'épuisement et d'exaspération jaillit d'entre les dents de trois d'entre elles. Seule Feu semblait amusée.

–Coucou ! Cuckoo ! Koekoek ! Cuculus ! Cuckoo ! Guguk ! Cuculo ! Cuco ! Woowoo !

–Quel demeuré..., marmonna Vent.

–Je croyais t'avoir dit de ne plus écouter aux portes ? aboya Ténèbres si fort qu'il eut un sursaut qui le fit trébucher et s'étaler au sol.

Le drôle se redressa sur ses deux pieds, son armure grise cliquetant contre la pierre. Il posa la main sur un fourreau où des écritures runiques anciennes étaient gravées. Sentant ses doigts déraper vers son cuissard, il saisit une poignée d'un bleu azur et dégaina dans un sifflement de métal, une épée, et pas n'importe laquelle. Cette épée-là avait une lame si fine qu'il semblait qu'elle se briserait au simple contact d'une roche. Elle était élégante, agile, on aurait dit que le manche était taillé dans de la turquoise pure. La lame était d'un métal inconnu. Le détail le plus fort de cette arme, en-dehors de son étonnante fragilité, était la lame. Un véritable rayon solaire, un éclat de lumière pusillanime. La lame était éblouissante. À travers cette lumière, on pouvait distinguer les contours maigres et pâles des cinq visages encapuchonnés des femmes qui se cachèrent la figure de leurs mains.

–J'ai... estimé... que comme vous parliez de moi, j'étais en droit d'intervenir, moi, Pandalemon Nyphresius, Gardien de l'Épée des Lumières d'Era...

–_glanian nostrich, pandalemon, wogen lack !_ cria Ténèbres.

En sifflotant, il remit l'épée dans son fourreau, sans faire un pas de plus. Tout redevint ombre et pénombre. Seul Pandalemon arborait un large sourire satisfait.

–Que sais-tu de Severus et Lily Snape ? s'enquit la chef.

–Beaucoup de choses.

–Quoi donc ?

–Je sais qu'ils s'appellent Severus et Lily Snape ! répondit-il d'un air tout fier.

Pour avoir osé dire cela, il se reçut une lampe à huile de Vent venue de nulle part en plein front, qui l'assomma à moitié.

–Aïe, ça fait mal !

–Une lampe sur la tête te fait mal et pas ta connerie ?

–Arrête tes insinuations, Ourrakha...

–SILENCE ! Pandalemon, nous sommes en discussion sérieuse, alors garde tes_bouffonneries_ pour plus tard ! hurlèrent les yeux noirs.

Pandalemon se fit tout petit, et Vent sembla assouvie. Fallait-il donc vraiment faire confiance à Pandalemon pour une mission d'une telle envergure ? Il était si irresponsable. Cependant, Feu avait raison, c'était lui qui connaissait le mieux Sachabra. Et en plus de cent milliards d'années, jamais il n'avait perdu une seule fois l'Épée des Lumières d'Eranod.

–Redites-moi le sujet de la discussion ? quémanda Pan.

–Nous devons trouver Sachabra et la tuer, répondit Vent avec cynisme.

Le visage de Pan devint blême et se décomposa, vide de toute couleur, et ses yeux aqueux. Ce fut encore l'une de ces rares fois qu'il devint muet et tremblant, la dernière fois était en 1944. Tout son corps, jusqu'aux lèvres, trembla. Les autres paraissaient fortement impatientes, et savaient la raison du comportement soudain de Pan.

–La-la tuer ? bégaya-t-il. Mais vous ne... vous ne pouvez pas...

–Ça suffit Pandalemon, grandis un peu, oublie-la ! gronda Vent.

Un flot de protestations s'éleva contre le malheureux Pandalemon. C'était comme ça à chaque réunion. N'avait-il donc pas le droit de vouloir la protéger contre la mort, comme le ferait toute personne dans sa situation et dotée d'un cœur comme le sien ? Pas que son cœur soit aussi grand que l'univers était infini, mais il respirait la pitié et l'amour. Il était si aimant. Tant d'humains pouvaient en dire si peu comparés à lui. Elles se plaignaient toujours de la cruauté humaine. Et elles se plaignaient de son côté humain et aimant à lui. Il faudrait savoir !

–TAISEZ-VOUS, vociféra Ténèbres. Déjà, on ne tuera pas Sachabra. On ne peut pas la tuer. On la détruira. C'est le seul moyen, décréta-t-elle. Pandalemon, vu que maintenant tu as écouté nos projets, je vais te confier une mission, puisque si on ne te la confie pas, tu nous harcèleras pendant six mois pour l'avoir. Tu iras en Écosse et tu surveilleras la Forêt Interdite, autant que tu iras voir les lieux de l'accident ferroviaire. Tu disposes de vingt-quatre heures pour ça.

Si le Gardien de l'épée parut surpris au début, au point d'en avaler sa salive, il n'en resta pas pour autant figé, et fit un pas en arrière, tâtant dans ses poches pour y trouver de quoi boucher ses oreilles, avant que les hurlements de Ténèbres ne déchirent ses pauvres tympans déjà abîmés et ne les mettent en lambeaux. Sauf qu'il ne trouva malencontreusement rien, et il dut supporter ses cris perçants.

–Maintenant, commença-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse, tu vas me faire le plaisir DE FOUTRE LE CAMP D'ICI ET DE NE PAS REVENIR !

Aussi le pauvre homme fit dix pas à reculons et tourna les talons, mains dans les poches, faisant une moue de lèvres (il mettait l'inférieure au-dessus de la supérieure). Il leva un pied et s'arrêta. Il pivota sur le pied à terre, le gauche, et fit volte-face, revenant sur ses pas.

–D'accord, mais le bisou d'abord ! piailla-t-il.

Ténèbres et Vent maugréèrent d'exaspération, alors que Feu et Terre semblaient amusées par la situation. Pandalemon attrapa le visage de Feu entre ses doigts et l'embrassa, tandis qu'elle lui pokait le bout de son nez pointu. Puis, il la quitta et rebroussa chemin après s'être reçu une seconde lampe de cuivre, sur la tempe. Eau le héla avant qu'il sorte.

–Hé, Panda, attrape !

Elle lui lança un petit objet carré à travers la pièce de roche et de brume, qu'il attrapa au vol. Il l'admira quelques instants, se léchant les lèvres et l'avala goulûment.

–Du Runur ! Mon gâteau préféré ! Miam ! Au fait, ça fait cinq mille huit-cent ans que je pense à t'en parler et que j'oublie tout le temps, alors voilà : pense à essayer de mettre du chocolat dedans, je te jure, ça serait excellent !

Il s'arrêta en voyant que Vent s'apprêtait à lui jeter une troisième lampe, en essayant de viser son nez. Eau lui répondit d'un hochement de tête approbatif, aussi s'en alla-t-il, comblé, en chantonnant gaiement. Dès qu'il claqua la porte derrière lui, la discussion, aussi sérieuse fut-elle, put reprendre, menée par Ténèbres.

–Maintenant que l'autre idiot est parti, nous pouvons reprendre.

–Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'enquit Terre. On demande conseil à Erasius ? C'est quand même lui qui a culturellement éduqué Sachabra, elle était son élève. Ou alors on réunit la Table des Douze Repas ?

–Réunir la Table des Douze Repas ? dit brusquement Ténèbres. Tu oublies que nous ne sommes plus douze, mais huit. Quant à Erasius, il est au fin fond de Narrilla Ana. Attendons son retour, vous savez toutes à quel point ses gardes sur Narrilla Ana sont importantes.

–Et toi Ténèbres, commença Feu, tu oublies que Erasius vient tout juste de partir, et qu'il en a pour cinq mois à s'assurer du bon fonctionnement et de la bonne santé de l'île ! Sachabra a tout juste le temps de revenir et de "faire sombrer le monde dans la douleur et le sang" !

–Oh, pitié, arrêtez avec votre "la douleur et le sang", s'exacerba Vent, si vous saviez Ô combien de fois on me l'a tourné en boucle ce refrain !

Tout était noir et brumeux, et pourtant, elles virent toutes le signe de main de Ténèbres qui disait "Warst", ou encore "Stop". Aussi se turent-elles, attendant le verdict de leur supérieure.

–Je ne pense pas que Sachabra reviendra tout de suite. Ce serait trop risqué. Grâce à Flamme et Papier, à l'œil de Pandalemon et au Palantir, elle saura que nous mettons des mesures contre elle. Tout comme Voldemort, elle va juste essayer de revenir, en attendant le moment propice.

–Voldemort, moment propice, pour l'instant, elle a emporté quatre des meilleurs d'entre nous !

Ténèbres jeta un regard glacial à Vent en sifflant "Il n'est pas mort". Vent se cacha dans un coin d'ombre, se taisant, espérons-le, définitivement.

–Rectification Vent, dit Eau, Sachabra n'en a pas emporté quatre, mais seulement deux : deux sont morts, un a disparu, et le quatrième, elle s'est servie de lui pour l'avoir dans son camp. Ce qui a été un sale coup pour l'humanité : si Erÿan ne l'avait pas rejoint, le racisme ne serait pas né, et Adolf Hitler n'aurait pas fait ce qu'il a fait.

–Hitler, Hitler, c'est toujours lui qui prend ! beugla Feu. N'oublions pas que les chrétiens ont fait cent fois pire.

–Oui, les chrétiens étaient plus fous que les nazis. Ce n'est pas que je dis que les chrétiens ne le sont pas moins aujourd'hui, et que les nazis étaient sympathiques et sains d'esprit, cependant, ce n'était pas les nazis qui frappaient à la porte des gens, tracts en main, en criant "Accueillez le Führer !", dit Terre.

Il y eut un flot de rires étouffés, amers ou encore réjouis dans la grotte. La religion était très mal perçue par elles, les religieux encore pire, ainsi que les partis mauvais comme le NSDAP. Ce qui faisait que tout cela était le sujet de plaisanteries le plus fréquent parmi elles.

–Devons-nous demander de l'aide à Pandalemon pour retrouver Sachabra ? demanda Terre.

–Non, c'est trop risqué, répondit la chef. Ça l'est déjà assez de l'envoyer sur Terre, là où elle se cache... non, ne lui demandons rien d'autre. Je suis même d'avis que s'il la trouve, il l'aidera, ou plutôt essaiera de l'aider, dès qu'il sera là-bas. Il ne pourra pas supporter de la voir détruite, ou morte. Et puis, ce sera compliqué sans son Œil...

–Ah ça, on peut dire que depuis cette nuit-là, il connaît le véritable sens de l'expression "ne dormir que d'un œil"..., plaisanta Eau.

Les rires grinçants résonnèrent en écho dans la grotte. Pandalemon était le second sujet de plaisanteries. Les quolibets sur le pauvre gardien à l'épée n'étaient jamais bien méchantes, sauf si elles venaient de Vent ou de Ténèbres. Ce qui n'empêchait pas qu'elles n'étaient pas forcément agréables à recevoir, bien que généralement ce ne soit qu'un continuel flot de jeux de mots.

–Et s'il en profite pour aller voir les deux Snape ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ? Et puis d'ailleurs, est-ce que ça vaut le coup de protéger ce petit couple ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de spécial, ce couple ? cracha Vent.

–_Dolkhor_, répondit-elle simplement, et Vent eut l'air effarée. Ce couple n'a rien de bien spécial, comme tu dis, Vent. C'est juste un petit couple qui s'aime et qui veut fonder une famille ainsi que se protéger l'un l'autre et leur enfant.

–Rien de spécial ? Perdre ce couple entraînerait la fin du monde, chuchota Terre.

–Et si tu ne comprends toujours pas Vent, dit Eau, veux-tu venir compter avec moi tous les adultères commis cette année ? Les proxénètes pères et mariés? Les violences conjugales ? Les divorces ? Les mariages forcés ou d'argent ? Les meurtres d'enfants par leurs parents ?

–... Mh, non merci Eau.

À l'arrière des trois-là, Terre tendait une main vers Feu, accroupie dans un coin, comme un feu de camp craignant la pluie menaçante. Là aussi, c'était sujet de débat courant, et pas d'humour. La chef réfléchissait. Plus personne n'entendait sa voix caverneuse. Elle ne faisait que ça. Réfléchir. Feu bouillonnait de rage. Vent tonnait intérieurement. Eau sortit son sablier à eau : ses pensées coulaient, tourbillonnaient, alors qu'une idée germait dans l'esprit Terre.

–Et si Sachabra cherchait à atteindre le Styx ? Pour remonter une armée ? s'inquiéta-t-elle auprès de Ténèbres.

–Sachabra a depuis longtemps trouvé la faille dans le système du Styx, chère Terre. Si elle réussit à atteindre les Enfers, elle pourra ressusciter les morts, répondit la dominante. Et c'est pourquoi il faut à tout prix protéger la Porte et l'empêcher de revenir. Car si elle revient et que la Porte n'est pas protégée, aucun de nous ne sait ce qu'elle a trouvé comme moyen pour les atteindre. Si cela se trouve, elle écrasera nos défenses. Et ça, je ne le permettrai pas.

Une à une, elles fermèrent yeux et bouches, se laissant entraîner par les sons. Autour d'elles, derrière les parois rugueuses de l'antre, s'échappaient, valsaient, virevoltaient des milliers de bruits de nature différente: doux, aigus, pinçant, sifflant, feutrés, reposants, apaisants, clapotants. Le clapotis du sablier d'Eau. Le fracassement de la cascade sur la lagune. Le crépitement de la braise incandescente. Le sifflement des éclairs qui s'abattaient sur le cimier des arbres. Le souffle ravageur d'une tornade et du vent paisible dans les feuilles. Le craquement des lianes lorsque poussent les arbres. Et le tournoiement éternel du Styx, triste et morne, poussant une longue plainte, avec sa journalière cargaison de morts opalins.

La dernière goutte d'eau du sablier tomba, coula, puis tournoya dans le récipient comme un petit poisson, avant d'aller au fond, où elle perdit sa couleur argentée pour prendre une couleur d'eau bleue normale. Eau releva la tête.

–La journée anglaise est terminée. Les Sutureurs sont-ils seulement en sécurité ?

–À quoi penses-tu, Eau ? s'enquit Ténèbres.

–À Terre de nous le dire.

–Il y a des Wistriks et des Demnods, dit Terre après un instant de surprise.

–Dans ce cas Ténèbres, continuèrent les yeux bleus, je pense qu'il faudrait renforcer les fortifications. Sachabra, aussi loin que je me souvienne, a toujours dit qu'elle adorait ces créatures. Souviens-toi : elle passait ses journées avec eux, jusqu'au jour où Feu et Rakida l'ont surprise à leur parler et à les nourrir. Cette nourriture, toujours pas identifiée, les a rendus plus forts. C'est pour ça qu'on les a tous enfermés dans une grotte.

Plus un son ne se fit entendre : seuls les regards colorés s'échangeaient. Un long échange aphasique de regards très éloquents quant à l'inquiétude qui les rongeaient profondément. Ce mutisme fut rompu par, bien évidemment, Vent.

–Je vous l'avais dit ! Je vous avais prévenues qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser s'approcher de ces satanés bestioles ! Et qu'il ne fallait pas les laisser enfermées ! Maintenant, ils sont furieux, et dès qu'elle va les approcher, ils vont vouloir la rejoindre à coup sûr ! Qui ne le serait pas après tant de millénaires de cloître-...

–_glanian nostrich, ourrakhana,_ la coupa fermement Ténèbres. Pour l'instant, Sachabra n'est pas revenue, et les Sutureurs sont en parfaite sécurité. Feu et Terre vérifient l'état de leur grotte chaque jour et la fortifie.

–Trop de fortification, tue la fortification..., murmura Vent d'un ton solennel.

–J'ai dit : _glanian nostrich._ Attendons. Ne faisons rien. C'est tout ce qu'i faire.


End file.
